Sacrifice
by WingsOfADream
Summary: A good Alpha puts the happiness and well-being of his pack before his own and Fenrir's no different, even if his pack consists of only one saviour of the Wizarding world. Fenrir/Harry SLASH
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone :)

It's a first for me; a Fenrir/Harry fic. Several people have done this pairing recently and I got inspired by the idea. Am I jumping on the bandwagan? Yes. Do I care? No XD  
For those of you who have followed me from my Drarry writing, I say hello and offer cuddly hugs :D For those of you I don't know me and who are reading this simply because of the pairing, I also say hello and offer a hardy handshake :) I hope you like what you read and leave me a review :D

Right, we need some WARNINGS for this fic. Not only does it involve a sexual relationship between two males (that means SLASH, people), one of those males will be underage (though, just to make absolutely clear, will be at least a teenager and also very willing). If either those disturb you in any way, feel free to leave, I won't hold it against you. Also, there will be spoilers for Deathly Hallows. If you haven't read it all yet and don't want to know what Voldemort's Horcruxes are, you better go read the book first and then come back once you've finished it.

DISCLAIMER: Harry and his chums belong to J K Rowling, Bloomsbury and the movie-making dudes. I'm not making any money from this. If I was, then the fact I'm unemployed wouldn't be keeping me up at night.

Enough from me, on with our first chapter.

* * *

His nose close to the snow-covered ground, Fenrir growled lowly when he detected the faint scent of werewolf blood, familiar werewolf blood. The one who Sired him all those years ago, it was his blood, he'd recognise it anywhere. Above him, through the thin canopy of the trees, the sky was losing its darkness to the glowing peach of early morning meaning he had limited time to follow the scent trail and find the wounded werewolf. The track was still fresh and he knew that his Sire had only recently passed through (recently being anything within the past night).

He moved at a trot, his nose remaining low, his feet making little indentations in the thick layer of snow as he moved. The scent led him to a small clearing where there was an opening of an equally small cave and as the werewolf got closer, he realised that the scent of blood and his Sire was the most dense around the cave's mouth and further inside. It made sense; an injured animal always seeked shelter. There was another scent as well, one which wasn't familiar but made Fenrir's ear perk, his mouth salivate and his senses even more alert. He paused and lifted his head to glance around but saw nothing and so decided to leave the thought of the new scent for now; first he wanted to check on his Sire.

Carefully, he skulked closer to the cave entrance and entered it carefully. The coppery scent of diluted blood hit him strong which he thought was odd but supposed it may have been explained by the presence of the snow which may had clung to his Sire's fur and melted to dilute the blood. Through the darkness, amber eyes made out the collapsed form or another werewolf and the scent revealed that it was Fenrir's Sire. He gave a low growl, one which was more of concern than anything else and he went to close the distance between him and the other...

A hard, heavy weight suddenly cracked around the back of his head and because he wasn't expecting it, it knocked him off his balance and he staggered to the side slightly. An angry snarl escaped the silver werewolf at the impact and he immediately turned his head back to see what it was exactly that had dared to treat him in such a way. What he found, he had to admit, was rather startling.

In front of him, standing in between himself and his injured Sire, was a child, a male and human child, holding a large branch in his hands which was no doubt what he had used to hit Fenrir with. The boy couldn't have been any older than eight or nine he was so small and the adult size robe, the sleeves rolled up above the small elbows and the hem trailing on the ground, he was wearing didn't help make him look any older either. His hair was long and appeared to be clean and well kept, not looking tangled but simply messy. Cracked and dirty glasses which were obviously too small for his face covered hynotic green eyes and the skin was smudged with the odd patch of dirt but it was clear that beneath it there was a complexion which was quite pale.

"Stay back!" The boy ordered, holding the large, flaming branch in front of himself protectively, his stance ideal for quick movement.

Fenrir, now with a slight pain in the back of his head, wasn't sure whether to be amused or annoyed. In the end, he decided to go with being annoyed and he snarled threateningly at the child. To his credit, the boy didn't show his fear and stood his ground despite the fact his scent betrayed just how scared he actually was. The large, Alpha werewolf was just about to charge forward and teach the insolent boy a lesson when he felt the shifting of his bones and muscles which signalled the official end of the night. His legs gave way beneath him as the wolf in him receeded and the man came to the front. He felt his body shift and change, bones cracking and muscles burning, not enough to be painful but enough to be uncomfortable.

Finally the change ended and the two werewolves in the cave were left breathing heavily, the process of changing sapping their physical energy if only momentarily. Fenrir recovered quickly, being (relatively) young and strong, and he lifted his head to see his Sire, now appearing to be human, and the immature boy who was still standing in between them with the branch still held up in defence. It was odd that a boy, who obviously wasn't a werewolf although he smelt somewhat like one, was in the company of and injured werewolf but was obviously defending the wounded rather than anything else. Despite himself, Fenrir was curious enough about the situation to wait for an explanation. Carefully, he pushed himself up onto his feet and although the boy still did not back down, he did take a step away.

"I told you to stay back." The child bit out, glaring defiantly at Fenrir and apparently not the least bit bothered by the man's nakedness.

"Pup," a hoarse voice from behind spoke then. "There is no need to be hostile, this wolf is a friend, my Childe."

The boy, Pup apparently, fixed a steady, cautious gaze onto Fenrir for a long moment before he tossed the branch aside carelessly.

"Fenrir, it has been so long." The collapsed heap on the floor of the cave wheezed weakly, body not moving an inch.

"Yeah, it has." The silver haired man grunted as he kept a careful watch on the child as he moved off into the cave. "What happened?" He asked grimly as he came to sit beside his collapsed Sire. The man looked so much older than the last time they had seen each other and being completely naked only made the old man appear even older and all the more frail. It was a sad fate for a werewolf who had once been so strong.

"An angry farmer." Was all the Sire managed to say for a few moments before he took in a few heavy breaths and carried on. "I was careless and got shot, he must have been expecting a werewolf because he used a silver bullet."

Fenrir felt his heart clech upon hearing that and immediately feared the worse. "This is the end, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid I'm not as young as I used to be." Was all that was said in reply to that but it was enough; it was only a matter of time now.

Just as that was said, the boy returned from the recesses of the cave carrying a whole bundle of furs in his arms. His bright green eyes were fixed on the sight of Fenrir behind the dirty, scratched glasses and they only moved away when he was kneeling by the old werewolf's side and tucking the fur blanket around the naked form. "I found a deer in a trap but I left it outside when I saw your Childe, do you want me to fetch it in, Isaac?"

"Yes, do, I'm sure Fenrir must be hungry." Isaac answered quietly.

The boy opened his mouth to say something to that but apparently changed his mind as it simply snapped shut again as he stood in one fluid movement. With one last glance in Fenrir's direction, he was walking past the Alpha male and out of the mouth of the cave, into the snow covered world outside.

The silver haired man watched him go for several moments before he turned back to his Sire. "Who is he?"

"I found him about four years ago, unconscious and abandoned on the edge of a road. I couldn't just leave the poor boy there so I decided to pick him up and take him with me. I did bite him, I've bitten him several times in fact, but he's never changed during the full moon so I left the pack in order to keep him with me."

"You shouldn't have done that, it's why you've ended up in this situation." Fenrir told him bitterly.

"Perhaps, but he has made the last four years of my life so wonderful. He is such a joy to be around, Fenrir, you'll soon find that out."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The younger werewolf growled.

"He has to go with you. He's a strong boy but he can't live this kind of life alone, he needs someone to take care of him. Please, take him in as my last request. I'll be able to die happy if I know that there'll be someone to take care of him when I'm no longer here."

Fenrir released a growled huff and ran a hand through his hair in aggitation. "You ask a lot."

"No I don't, not really." The Sire disagreed softly. "He's not a full werewolf but he's got some werewolf in him, and his scent, concentrate on it and you'll get a whiff of my signiture. He's your pack, Fenrir, and even if your human side can't be bothered with him, the werewolf in you will insist you care for him."

Dark eyes flickered from staring over at the cave wall to looking down to the dying werewolf. "All right, fine." He grunted reluctantly.

"Thank you, Fenrir." The old man breathed, clearly relieved.

"So what's the kid's name?"

"Pup."

"You mean that's his actual name?" Fenrir asked in surprise.

"He likes it."

"Fine." The burly man sighed, feeling his thin patience wearing ever thinner. "What was his name before?"

"Do you really need to ask that? Didn't you see the scar on his forehead?"

"Scar on his...Oh no, you're not...You're telling me that kid is Harry Potter!" Fenrir gasped, staring down at his Sire in horror. "Bloody Hell, could this situation get any worse?"

"Don't be so dramatic, Fenrir, like I said, he's a wonderful boy. He'll turn eleven this year you know?" Isaac murmured sadly.

"Eleven? He looks no older than nine."

"He hasn't had a good life, he's told me that the people he was with before I found him were cruel and often locked him away without food."

Fenrir simply gave a non-commital grunt to that and then glanced over his shoulder as a noise reached his ears. He saw the boy, Pup/Harry Potter, start to enter the cave again, walking backwards and dragging a dead deer inside by its hind legs. No doubt living in the wild for four years had desensitised the boy to animal deaths. He dragged the deer all the way to rest just beside Fenrir and the Sire's head before he dropped the legs he had been holding and stood up straight with a sigh. Upon closer inspection, the silver haired werewolf could see that the animal had, indeed, be caught in a trap and must have bled to death.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Isaac?" Harry asked the old werewolf in a voice full of tenderness and concern.

"No, no, Pup, I'm quite content." The Sire assured tiredly. "Have you found yourself breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, I finished eating just before I came across the deer." The boy answered as he settled down to sit, hugging his legs to his chest to most probably try and maintain some body heat.

"Ah, good boy, good boy." Isaac praised. "Pup, I want you to meet Fenrir Greyback, he was my first Childe."

Harry glanced up at Fenrir but looked away before their eyes could meet which undoubtably pleased the silver haired werewolf; the boy obviously knew his place. "It's nice to meet you, sir, I'm sorry for hitting you before."

"You were protecting your Sire so I'll let you off this time." Fenrir grunted.

The boy glanced to the largest male in the cave once more, his eyes never quite going all the way up to his eyes again.

"So tell me, Fenrir," the Sire spoke up again then. "What are you doing in this part of the country?"

"Just passing through."

"Without your pack?"

A dark and murderous expression crossed Fenrir's face at that innocently asked question. "My pack is gone." He growled out dangerously.

"What! Why?" Isaac gasped in horror.

"The war ended."

Despite the answer not actually explaining much, Issac seemed to understand as his eyes saddened. "Oh, my boy, I'm so sorry."

Fenrir simply grunted again, not appreciating the words of sympathy despite the fact they were completely sincere.

Before any more could be said then, the eldest of the cave's inhabitants gave a long, tired yawn which ended in a wince. "You're tired." Fenrir stated though he made it sound more like an accusation. "You've had a long night and should be resting, not staying up to simply talk to me."

"Ah, the common sense of the youth." Isaac chuckled as though those words were some kind of private joke that only he was aware of. "Perhaps you are right, Fenrir, perhaps you are right. Both Pup and I were on the move all night, we should both get some sleep."

"I'll leave you to it then." The younger werewolf grunted as he stood and moved further to the mouth of the cave and effectively moving away the temptation of being spoken to.

This was a fine mess of a situation he had got himself involved in. His Sire was dying and now he was burdoned with Harry bloody Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the enemy of all Death Eaters, a boy who smelt somewhat like a werewolf but obviously wasn't. Suffice to say it was one Hell of a can or worms.

Bare feet on the ground approached tentatively behind the silver haired werewolf then and he glanced over his shoulder to see the boy standing just behind him. The child's head wasn't bowed but his eyes were submissively downcast and his hands clasped together in front of him. "Will you be staying tonight, sir?" Harry's voice asked quietly and politely.

Fenrir's nostril's flared slightly at the scent which tickled his senses and quickly quelled the feelings which suddenly rose to the surface because of it; now was not the time to embrace his instincts. "Yeah," his voice came out low and gravelly. "I'll be staying until Isaac's back on his feet."

The salty scent of tears wafted past Fenrir then and it was then he knew that the boy wasn't as dense as he had first assumed; he knew exactly how likely it was that their Sire was going to recover.

* * *

The night had returned and with it the second night of the full moon. Fenrir and Isaac had already changed into their wolf forms and not long after the younger and healthier of the werewolves caught the scent of on-coming death. Tonight would be the night that his Sire would pass on. The change had taken its toll on the injured wolf and he was holding on by a thread, there was no way he would see another morning. It may have been his imagination, but Fenrir was sure that the kid was also aware of that fact as he was staying very close to the dying creature, cuddling against it, possibily to try and share warmth or perhaps simply spending the last few hours together in a close embrace. Fenrir was happy to leave them to it and instead sat at he mouth of the cave, keeping watch for anything dangerous which may have chosen to investigate the smell of the dying werewolf.

The day had passed by slowly but calmly. Fenrir had taken up the self-appointed task of being the guard of the cave mouth but because there was obviously no danger anywhere, he amused himself by observing his Sire and the boy. It was curious how attentive the Potter whelp was towards Isaac and the child very clearly cared for the old and dying werewolf. He was clearly putting the Sire's comfort before his own, sharing his body heat and asking if Isaac needed anything. On several occassions, Fenrir had noticed that the boy had no shoes on his feet and they were bare; he had been walking around in the snow with bare feet and he was only ten years old. His personality and the things he did betrayed his age and he was obviously mature beyond his years.

At that moment, Harry was cuddled against the old transformed werewolf, both of them were covered against the cold by the large blanket of patchwork furs. They seemed content together, both with their eyes shut and one would've thought them asleep if not for the quiet murmured tune that the boy was singing. That changed very suddenly, however, when Harry suddenly stopped singing and his eyes shot open. He scrambled up into a sitting position and placed both of his hands on the still form of Isaac.

"Isaac?" Harry whispered to the still werewolf fearfully. "Isaac?" He tried again, giving him a small shake which gradually grew in strength but never got close to rough.

Alerted by the noise and the scent of fresh tears, Fenrir stood from the mouth of the cave and moved over to the boy and the still werewolf. Gently, he nudged his nose against his Sire and took in his scent. It was as he did that that he knew the old werewolf had passed and wouldn't wake again. Sorrow consumed the werewolf and he released a long, mournful howl.

"No..." Harry murmured, shaking his head as more tears came to his eyes, recognising what Fenrir was doing. "No, he can't be, he can't..." His voice cracked as the brewing tears broke free and ran down his cheeks. "No, Isaac, come back, please, don't leave!" He sobbed heart-brokenly, leaning over the dead werewolf and clutching the cooling body, burying his face in the fur and letting all his grief and sorrow come out with his tears and his shaking shoulders.

Together, Fenrir and Harry mourned the loss of their mutual friend, the one who had brought them together and the one who had set a new destiny in motion.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.  
For those of you worried about OCs, I'll put your mind at ease. Issac is/was the only OC that appears in this and since he's dead, we won't be seeing him again. He'll be mentioned but he won't be seen. Because we don't know very much at all about Fenrir, I've had to make up his entire past so everything you read about his background was all thought up by me (there will be more on his past later on in the story).  
This was a rather short chapter, wasn't it? Don't worry, from all the pre-written chapters I have so far, this is by far the shortest. So, if you like longer chapters, fear not, for longer they shall be :D  
Now, how often will I be updating? Once a fortnight, every other Saturday. I'm no where near having this finished and, as I always say, it's better to have a definite two week wait than have weekly updates for a little while before I run out of pre-wrriten chapters and then months start to drag without updates.  
Starting a new fic is always nerve-wrecking. Please, even if you never review again, tell me what you thought of this chapter :) Thanks in advance and I'll see you all again soon :)

Hugs  
Dream


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hi everyone :)

Oh my gosh, what an absolutely massively wonderful reaction to the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who took the time to encourage me and to tell me their thoughts :)  
I don't really have anything more to say for now, so let's just get on with the chaper.  


* * *

The scent of fire brought Fenrir out of his sleep instantly and his eyes snapped open as fear ran through him. However, when he saw that it was only a small fire which the Potter boy was building, he cursed himself for being so jumpy. Sunlight streamed in through the mouth of the cave and judging by the height of a sun it was actually quite late in the morning, far later than he usually slept. That in itself was strange as Fenrir couldn't even remember falling asleep let alone needing to sleep for so long. With a light growl, which was more of the equivalent of a normal person's tired groan rather than a sound of anger or anything of the such, the silver haired werewolf pushed himself up and caught the attention of the boy who was tending to the fire.

"Good morning," Harry greeted him quietly, glancing to him for a second before looking back to the steadily growing fire. "Sorry if the fire bothers you but I'm cold and I just assumed it wouldn't unnerve you as much as it did Isaac. I can put it out if you like?"

"No, if it's keeping you warm, keep it." The adult grunted, partly because he didn't want to reveal that the fire did unnerve him to an extent.

"I found a few rabbits caught in snares earlier, I've left them at the side for you in case you're hungry."

"There was no need for you to do that." Fenrir muttered, feeling as though he was being coddled and uncomfortable with the fact that a part of him was enjoying it. It had been so long since he had been part of a pack, a family.

"Truthfully, I only did it through force of habit. Isaac hasn't been at his best for several months now and I've been getting the majority of his meals for him." Harry admitted as he poked at the fire with a stick.

It was with that revelation that Fenrir noticed that his Sire's body was no where to be found. "Where is he?"

"I buried him." The child answered quietly. "A little further back in the cave. We've lived here together for the past three and a half years and I thought he might be happy staying here." He paused then as his eyes grew sad and glassy with unshed tears. "I hope he won't be too cold."

Usually such immature words and such sentiment would have disgusted Fenrir, but considering who it was exactly who had spoken those words he instead felt his heart ache terribly. Silently, he got to his feet and moved closer to the boy before sitting down just beside him, close enough so that their sides touched lightly. "He was a strong wolf, he'll be fine." He reassured gruffly, feeling acutely uncomfortable with the situation.

Harry gave a small hum of agreement at that and continued to stare with unseeing eyes at the fire in front of him.

Looking down on him out of the corner of his eyes, Fenrir had to admit that he was impressed that such a young boy wasn't giving into the desire to cry. "Tell me about yourself, boy."

Harry shivered lightly at those words and Fenrir was rather surprised to catch the scent of slight fear; he hadn't said that in a particularly threatening manner, had he?

"I, um, well there's not much to tell." Harry murmured, poking at the fire again. "I've been with Isaac for the last four years. Before that I lived with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They weren't the nicest people to me and I ran away from then when I was six. I don't remember much about what happened to me in the couple of days I was on my own but I do remember waking up one morning and finding myself being looked after by Isaac. We were together every day after that."

"Your parents?" The massive male asked gruffly, wanting to know exactly what it was the child knew.

"My uncle and aunt always told me they died in a car crash when I was about a year old."

Fenrir held back a snort of amusement. A car crash killed James and Lily Potter? Oh yeah, right, that was rich and couldn't be further from the truth. The question was, however, should he tell the child about what really happened to his parents? That might open up a whole new can of worms but the boy did have a right to know. Perhaps he should wait a while, until Harry was older, because he knew there was no use in denying that the boy was going with him when they finally left this place. There was no way Fenrir was going to leave him, not when Isaac had obviously cared about the boy so much and not when, technically, they were pack mates. In the end, he decided to keep the information he knew to himself for the moment. Now was not the time for startling revelations, not when the boy was busy mourning.

"Isaac told me your name before was Harry Potter." Was all the werewolf grunted next.

"That's right."

"Would you prefer me to call you by your old name or the one Isaac gave you?"

Harry seemed surprised by that question and looked up at Fenrir, really looking at him for the first time with wide eyes. "Why do you...I mean, um, why..." He trailed off awkwardly, eyes dropping, apparently not knowing what to ask exactly and wary about angering the Alpha wolf even if it was only accidentally.

"Isaac's last request was that I take you with me, I plan on honouring that last request."

"So, I'm...I'm going with you?"

"Yes." Fenrir grunted before he took a glance outside; the sky was clouding over ominously. "We won't be leaving tonight though, looks like a storm's coming. We'll wait until there's no chance of sudden bad weather before he make our way out."

"Thank you." Harry murmured sincerely, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I really appreciate you taking me in."

Fenrir only gave another uncomfortable grunt at that before clearing his throat and taking control of the situation again. "You didn't answer my question, boy." He pointed out and once again he saw the child beside him shiver and his scent take on a hint of fear.

"I-I don't really mind, sir, whatever's easier for you. Can I...Can I make one request though?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Could you not call me "boy"? My uncle used to call me that and it brings back bad memories." Harry admitted quietly.

"Fine." He accepted the request in a monotone.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said with another smile.

"I'm not a "sir" so just call me Fenrir." The man muttered, cursing himself inwardly for already being so open. His instincts were all over the place though. The kid smelt so much like his Sire, it immediately made Fenrir think of him as a member of his pack.

"Okay Fe-Fenrir." The boy agreed nervously, stumbling over the name a little because of nerves.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah, I found a few things to eat when I was out getting the rabbits and then I got some things from the stores at the back of the cave when I got back." Harry answered easily and, when he felt the questioning gaze on him, he continued again: "It's so cold further in that it preserves food well. I stocked up on food before the cold weather set in."

"You should've had the rabbits then, I can fend for myself."

The boy wrinkled his nose at that. "I don't eat meat."

Fenrir's eyes widened at that and he stared down at the child in disbelief. "You don't eat meat? What do you eat then?"

"Fruit, nuts, vegetables, plants, mushrooms; anything except meat really."

"No wonder your so bloody small if you don't eat any meat." Fenrir growled critically.

"That's what Isaac always used to say." Harry said with a sad smile. "I can't stomach raw meat though, and fire made Isaac too nervous. Then there's the blood; blood always makes me nauseous."

"How the Hell have you survived for four years with such pathetic sensibilities?"

The boy gave a light chuckle, obviously amused that the Alpha thought it was such an absurd dislike and perhaps it was. "Well, I obviously don't let it get to me. It's an unavoidable necessity so I simply handle it as well as I can; I find holding my breath is usually a good way to hold off the nausea."

"You can't hold your breath forever and you'll find a lot more blood with me than you did with Isaac." The werewolf grunted, uncomfortable with the fact his very nature would cause the boy discomfort but also not willing to even attempt to change.

"I'll cope, I'm very adaptive." Was all Harry said to that and the man could tell that was true and the child would somehow find a way to cope with this change in his life.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Fenrir's prediction had been correct and a storm had come. And what a storm it was. For all the two occupants of the cave knew, the would outside may have ceased to exist for all they could see of it, the heavy blizzard hiding everything behind a curtain of white. They had remained in the cave together all day, the werewolf mostly dozing as he hadn't slept the night before and the boy keeping still by the fire to keep as warm as possible. Now that it was night, the situation was much the same in reverse; Fenrir was the one awake and alert and Harry was the one sleeping despite the obvious minus temperature of the cave.

It was another thing Fenrir didn't understand about the situation; Harry said he and Isaac had been living in this cave for the past three and a half years, how had the boy survived the obviously harsh winters this place was plagued with? Part of being a werewolf meant a tougher immune system and better incubation of body heat even in human form. A werewolf could survive in a harsh climate such as the one they were currently experiencing. The kid was not a werewolf (at least not a full one) though and it was amazing that he hadn't yet frozen to death or caught hyperthermia or something even with the blanket made of furs and the overly-large robe he was wrapped in.

His mind now on the boy, the transformed werewolf lifted his head and glanced over to where the child was curled up on his side, in a cocoon of furs, beside the now dead fire. Through the darkness of the night he could see the small form shivering and it occurred to Fenrir that in the past, perhaps Isaac had kept the child safe from the cold, sharing body heat and shielding him the cave mouth. That would certainly explain a lot though the whole situation was still rather remarkable to him.

Fenrir looked away and settled back down again before he spent the next few minutes trying to ignore the plight of the other occupant of the cave. If there was one thing the werewolf was, it was stubborn and he would be damned if he just rolled over and accepted Harry Potter despite the promise he had made to Isaac and the fact his instincts were screaming at him to look after his pack-mate. He had been without any real, close relationships for so long now that he was used to it and the thought of developing any kind of relationship: parental; friendship; romantic, was too strange and seemed like more trouble than it was worth. A part of him, a rather large part, continued to point out that in the end Fenrir would have little say in the matter but the part of the man that was stubborn simply ignored that part and continued to insist that resisting was what had to be done. Why? To save face? Perhaps. Because he was scared? Of course not! That was a ridiculous thought (right?). He didn't know how to act exactly? Another perhaps as it had been a long time...

The light sound of shifting had Fenrir instantly looking back over to the shivering mass of fur. Harry seemed to have curled even tighter into himself. Annoyed with himself and cursing mentally, the werewolf gave a low growl as he got to his feet and started over towards Harry. Upon reaching him, he leaned down and bumped his nose against the boy none too gently which instantly caused the child to poke his head out from underneath the furs. He seemed unphased by the sight of Fenrir in his wolf form, a sight most people would've no doubt found terrifying, and instead simply uncurled himself.

"S-sorry." He said through chattering teeth as he freed himself from the fur blanket. "I-I di-didn't realise you'd b-be c-cold too, you ca-can have the bla-blanket, I'll b-be all right in m-my robe."

Fenrir gave a low snarl at that completely ridiculous and foolish offer and Harry immediately stopped moving with the exception of his shivering limbs which had had no control over. The werewolf positioned himself laying on the ground on his side before he angled his head around enough to tug on one of the sleeves of the robe. The boy was caught off balance and went tumbling down, landing against the large, furry body of the werewolf with a light grunt. Immediately, he started to move away again quickly, but Fenrir caught his wrist in his teeth and applied a light pressure, one that would only hurt if the child tried to move away again.

"Yo-you want m-me to stay?" Harry checked carefully and Fenrir simply gave a low, growled grunt in reply as he released the small wrist, safe in the knowledge that the boy understood the situation now.

Slowly, hesitantly, Harry settled himself next to the silver werewolf so that there was a slight distance between them. When Fenrir decided that the boy was intending to keep that distance, he gave a warning growl and latched onto the back of the robe before giving a sharp tug which dragged Harry closer to him. Now intimately close together, the werewolf could feel just how cold the child was and so he curled himself around the small form a little more. For a few more minutes, Harry arranged himself and the quilt of fur so he was comfortable and well covered before he finally stopped moving and snuggled against the warmth of the large creature beside him.

"Night." He whispered, his shivering having already subsided greatly.

The werewolf merely gave another growled grunt. So much for not just rolling over and accepting the boy. When had he become so soft?

* * *

The snow made the evening light seem so much brighter than it was supposed to be and Fenrir had to squint his eyes a little as he stood at the mouth of the cave, as naked as the day he was born. With a long yawn, the man stretched his arms and back and legs, satisfied when there were various clicks and pops from his stiff joints. It was time to move on, away from this cave which reeked of death, all he was waiting for was the kid.

Harry was busy packing, for lack of a better way to describe the process of gathering belongings and wrapping them up in the fur blanket. Apparently, the boy and Isaac had collected various items over their time together and they were all ones which were necessary to help the not-quite-human boy in surviving in the wild. At least that was what Harry had told Fenrir. The man was starting to consider judging the necessity of such items if the child took any longer than he already had.

As if on cue to that thought, Harry came hurrying out from the back of the cave, a branch over his shoulder with the neatly tied package of his fur blanket hanging off of the end. "Sorry I took so long, I had to figure out a way to keep the nuts from falling out."

Fenrir ignored that piece of information in favour of moving things along. "Are you ready then?"

"Yeah, I've got everything I'll need and I said my goodbyes to Isaac." The boy assured as he moved forward to stand beside the giant of a man beside him. It would've been amusing to see how much taller the werewolf was to the child if it wasn't such a pathetic fact that the child was grossly short and slight for his age.

"Good." The man grunted as he got down on one knee and turned to the boy.

"What are you doing?" He asked the werewolf curiously.

"You're not walking in the snow with bare feet, I'll carry you."

"But you've got bare feet."

Fenrir turned to look over his shoulder and fixed a hard look on the child. "Are you questioning me?"

"No, no." Harry quickly assured, immediately dropping his gaze submissively much to Fenrir's satisfaction; at least Isaac had been firm enough to teach the boy how to act around a dominant/Alpha even if the old werewolf had failed to put his foot down on the whole eating meat thing.

Harry did as he was supposed to and carefully climbed onto the Alpha's back, wrapping one arm around the thick neck while the other rested on the left shoulder and kept hold of the branch his pack was hanging from. Fenrir wasn't surprised at the feather-weight of the boy and barely even felt the presence as he stood and held the small legs either side of his chest in place with his arms. Without bothering to check whether Harry was comfortable or ready or anything of the such, the man started forward. Each of his heavy steps marred the perfection of the snow with his footprints and it was obvious that he didn't even notice the cold which should have been biting into his naked skin like sharp knives.

No conversation passed between the two as Fenrir walked and the only sound which broke the natural silence was the noise the snow made when impacted with the man's foot falls. The werewolf was pleased and slightly relieved that Harry was obviously fine with quiet which was neither uncomfortable or pleasant, it was simply there. After all the talking that had happened the day before (and even that hadn't been all that much) there was nothing left for them to say to each other really and neither felt confident enough to start a meaningless conversation: Fenrir because he wasn't much of a talking man anyway and Harry because this was an entirely new situation to him.

For Harry, it seemed like he had been with Isaac forever. True, he could vividly remember his time with his relatives but it seemed like so long ago that it wasn't important. The boy had expected the death of the old man he considered his family for a long time though, because Isaac had been old, really old. If the farmer hadn't have shot him to finish him off, Harry was unsure whether the old werewolf would've lived to see the summer anyway. Still, he would've preferred for Isaac to stay longer, just a little longer...

"He wouldn't want you to mourn." Fenrir's deep voice suddenly grunted and Harry felt the vibrations of the voice against the man's back where his cheek rested.

"Pardon?"

"Isaac wouldn't want you to mourn, he'd tell you it was a waste of time."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at that; yeah, that sounded like Isaac.

The quiet returned just as quickly as it had been broken and Harry was once again left with his thoughts. Isaac had often spoken of Fenrir Greyback, always with great affection and pride. Harry had started to think towards the end that such a werewolf didn't actually exist and Isaac was either going a bit senile or he was exaggerating. But then along came the powerful werewolf and he could easily imagine that every single word his Sire had ever said about Greyback was true. Now that Harry was with the man, he felt infinitely grateful to his guardian for telling him so much about the infamous child-turner and also teaching him about wild pack culture. Harry had never seen the point of it before, Isaac wouldn't have been Alpha material even if he had been a lot younger so there was no way they were going to start their own pack, but now he had the nagging suspicion that the old werewolf had been preparing Harry for something like this. It seemed as though Isaac had known that Harry would one day leave with Fenrir Greyback.

From what Harry could gather, both from Isaac's stories and his own limited time with the werewolf in question, Fenrir Greyback was a very complicated person. None of the stories Isaac had told were sugar coated so Harry felt rather confident that he knew most of the terrible things the Alpha had done (the ripping out of children's throats only made the boy all the more anxious to not challenge the man over anything). He had known from the moment he had hit the silver werewolf over the head with the branch that he was a kill-first-never-ask sort of person and if he hadn't transformed back into a human the moment he did, Harry might very well be dead at that moment. Yet, despite all that, Fenrir had yet to pose any threat to him afterwards. In fact, dare he say it, the Alpha had even been nice to him what with sleeping beside him the previous night to keep him warm and the comment he had made moments before, reassuring him that Isaac wouldn't want him to be sad. The stories from Isaac, although they had always been in Greyback's favour, implied that such soft intentions from the werewolf were almost impossible towards anyone, let alone a child who he had known for little over a full day.

All such thoughts were useless though. Harry had no control over his situation now so even if he decided to leave on his own and try and fend for himself, he wouldn't be able to. Fenrir was going to honour their Sire's dying wish apparently and that meant he would never allow the boy to simply just walk away, though if Harry was honest he didn't especially want to. He may have been young but he wasn't an idiot. He wouldn't be able to survive in the wild on his own and he wouldn't know how to return to civilised society either. Put simply, he was stuck where he was for the foreseeable future, but perhaps that wasn't such an awful thing.

Several more minutes of silent walking later and Fenrir and Harry finally made it into a clearing where the werewolf then stopped. The sudden and unexpected stop of movement had the boy lifting his head from where it had been resting on the Alpha's shoulder to look around them curiously. He could see nothing immediately significant about where they were which raised the question of why they had stopped. Harry was about to ask when Fenrir beat him to speaking.

"Off."

"Pardon?"

"Get off." Was all the man grunted.

Although Harry was confused, Isaac had taught him better than to challenge an Alpha (let alone Fenrir Greyback) on anything and so he did as asked. He loosened his hold on the man's neck and helped himself to be settled on the snow covered ground. Upon touching the snow, his bare feet immediately sank into it and were bitten by the freezing cold. Harry grit his teeth to stop any sound of protest which might've felt the need to leave him. Being put down could very well be a sign that he'd somehow irritated the werewolf which meant he didn't need to do anything more which might further irritate the dangerous man.

"I have things I need to do." Fenrir said gruffly, puffs of white air leaving his nose and mouth as he spoke. "You will wait right here until I come back for you."

"Things?" Harry echoed curiously. "What kind of things? Because if you're worried I'll get in the way, then..."

"Unless you want to watch me take a piss and hunt down my lunch, then stay here, don't move and wait for me to get back." The man growled dangerously.

Harry's mouth clicked shut in an instant, the angry tone telling him that to protest or ask more questions wouldn't do him any favours. At least the Alpha seemed satisfied with his silence as he gave a small grunt before trudging off into the trees, leaving heavy foot prints behind him. The boy watched him leave and, for the first time, really looked at the man who he was going to be spending the foreseeable future with.

There was no doubt that Fenrir Greyback was as fearsome a man as he was a wolf. His hair was dark, darker than Harry's, though was also streaked with a lot of white and grey which was the only thing that gave away the man's age really. Although his face was really stubbly, there wasn't enough to say he had a full beard though the hair on his chin was long enough to be considered a goatee. He was a giant of a man and he'd be even taller if he stood up straight rather than slightly hunched over as though he was ready to pounce on a prey at a moment's notice. The man's eyes were hard and intense but Harry wouldn't have been able to tell someone what colour they were; he hadn't looked at them for long enough or closely enough to be able to tell. And, of course, Fenrir was also naked, proudly dressed only in his scarred and pale skin which had dustings of coarse dark hair all over it, but that was hardly anything that shocked Harry. Isaac had been always been naked, even towards the end when the old werewolf would get cold much more easily. Perhaps it was a werewolf thing; they just didn't like wearing clothes. Harry had nothing against being naked just like he had nothing against wearing clothes.

Sighing lightly, Harry looked around himself once his new guardian was gone. The cold biting at his feet was really starting to hurt; he needed to get them away from direct contact with the snow. How though? He could use his fur blanket but then he'd have his stash of nuts all over the place and it would take time to tie it all back up again. He could sit down and wrap his feet in the hem of his robe but then the robe would get cold and wet and he'd be even worse off.

The boy huffed in irritation as he slouched back, coming to rest against the trunk of a tree. A look of realisation crossed his face then as he glanced over his shoulder. Of course!

* * *

A deep growl of satisfaction rumbled deep inside Fenrir's chest as he licked his fingers clean of blood. There was nothing like the pleasant and lazy feeling of a full stomach after the thrill and adrenaline rush of the chase. In many ways, he preferred hunting in his human form, it made it more of a challenge. He had to stalk more, he had to wait in anticipation for just the right second to strike. His reward that day had been a baby deer; he'd eaten it completely raw and on sight. At least he hadn't had to concern himself with finding the kid anything to eat seeing as he fancied himself a "vegetarian". Fine, if the kid wanted to starve himself, that was none of Fenrir's business, just meant he only had to hunt for one. Not that he couldn't hunt for two if he wanted, it just would've been more effort than he could be bothered to put in.

When he reached the clearing he had left Harry in, he came to a stop and almost immediately his previously relaxed expression turned hard. There was no boy in sight. He had left the whelp right in that spot, he knew he had, there were foot-prints there as evidence. Had the kid done a runner, perhaps deciding he'd rather take a chance on his own than be looked after by Fenrir Greyback? No, that couldn't be because the fur blanket was still on the snow covered ground (it held the boy's food, he wouldn't have left without it) and there were no foot-prints leading away. That knowledge led to more sinister thoughts. Had someone grabbed Harry? Magical creatures weren't uncommon in that part of the United Kingdom, had something come along and decided they wanted a companion? Or, even worse, had they decided they wanted lunch?

It was beyond Fenrir's comprehension or even belief but he felt his heart rate increase as anxiety, anger and, dare he say, worry began to set in with the thought that someone had snatched Harry. He'd barely known the kid for two days and the thought of someone coming along and hurting him...Well, it made Fenrir want to kill something before tracking down the one who hurt Harry and then killing that too, ripping it into tiny, bloody little pieces. Even when he'd had a pack of his own he didn't think he had ever felt such a burning worry, such an anger because of something that had happened to a pack mate. Fenrir liked to think he was a logical man so he didn't even try and deny what he was feeling, the fact he was feeling it in the first place was illogical enough without starting to act irrationally as well. He had to keep his cool, he had to keep in control, at least until he had found Harry and then he could track down the scum who had taken him and just let loose on...

"Oh, Fenrir, you're back already."

Fenrir froze at the sound of the boy's voice and he glanced around himself.

"I'm up here."

Sure enough, upon tilting his head up, Fenrir's gaze landed on the small form of his charge, sitting up in a high branch of a tree.

Suddenly, the Alpha felt relieved but that only lasted a second before irritation and anger settled in. His hard look creased into a dark scowl which he directed straight to the child. Harry had the sense to look worried but he didn't start snivelling and grovelling which gave him points in Fenrir's book.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" The man growled dangerously.

"Erm...Please don't think I'm being smart by saying this but, well, isn't it a bit obvious?" Harry replied hesitantly.

"I told you not to move."

"But my feet felt like they were going to drop off from the cold of the snow and, well, I haven't actually gone anywhere, I just went a little higher up."

Deep inside, Fenrir knew he was being unreasonable and he knew he was being unreasonable more because he was angry with himself and his own reaction rather than anything Harry had done wrong. The boy had done the smart thing, getting out of direct contact with the snow. Fenrir had done the stupid thing of over-reacting and instantly getting angry at non-existent child snatchers. If he had even taken a moment to think properly, he would've caught Harry's scent and he would've been able to follow it to and up the tree. The initial fear and panic for the boy's safety had over-ridden his common sense and that wasn't something the Alpha wanted to dwell on.

Fenrir gave a low growl and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just get down here, now."

Harry hesitated a moment before giving a little sigh and shuffling across the thick branch he was sitting on, making his way from the middle closer to the tree's trunk. When he had got that far, he started to try and arrange himself so he could hug the trunk with his arms and legs. It was clearly awkward and uncomfortable for him.

"What are you doing?" The werewolf muttered, feeling his temper start to rise again.

The boy paused his movements, straddling the branch with his arms around the trunk as far as they could go. "I'm getting down, like you told me to."

"Why don't you just jump instead of messing about like you are?"

"Because I'll get covered in snow and I might sprain an ankle or wrist or something."

"I'll catch you."

Harry actually wrinkled his nose at that and started his mission to shuck himself down the trunk. "You don't need to, I'm good."

"Pup..."

"I said I'm good."

Ooo, the kid was skating on very thin ice. Fenrir was close to yelling, to threatening, to simply grabbing the boy by the hem of his robe and hauling him down. But then, as he watched Harry, the determination on the boy's face, the obvious reluctance to give up, and considered the fact that he didn't just want to let Fenrir catch him and wanted to make his own way down; well, he had to admit he was, grudgingly, pleasantly surprised. Maybe it was because he had been carrying Harry on his back because of the snow or maybe it was because the boy was stupidly small, but Fenrir had expected the child to be nothing but a burden, like a new born pup that couldn't look after itself. Now that he was watching the kid make his way down the tree, he remembered what he had been told. Harry had been basically looking after Isaac for quite a while before the old werewolf had died. Fenrir had been way off; Harry was the total opposite of helpless and that took the edge off of the man's irritation.

A startled sound from the boy had Fenrir refocusing his attention and he looked back to Harry just in time to see him fall the last three feet or so, landing on his rear in the snow. With the padding the white powder provided it was very unlikely the boy was even hurt but he groused nonetheless. After all, he had wanted to get away without getting snow on his robe because it was going to be cold and then it was going to melt which would make him wet...

"You all right, Pup?" Fenrir grunted as Harry picked himself up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed, brushing as much snow off as he could with his hands.

"C'mon then," the man instructed, crouching down and offering his back to Harry. "We'll have to find shelter before day breaks. I know somewhere suitable but we'll have to hurry if we're gonna make it in time."

"Kay." Harry practically chirped once he had grabbed his fur and food bundle and had started to clamber onto the werewolf's back.

Fenrir waited until Harry had stopped moving before he stood and started off again. They were, of course, silent and that just left the man with his thoughts and that moment wasn't necessarily a time he wanted to spend thinking. So, in the quiet, with Harry resting his head peacefully on Fenrir's shoulder, the wild man tried to figure out the domestic feelings he was already having for the child.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.  
I'm sort of pleased with this chapter. A part of me thinks that Fenrir's feelings are a bit rushed while another part of me thinks I did a pretty good job of explaining the conflict he's feeling inside...Not sure which part is the more dominant one which is why I'm only sort of pleased with the chapter XD  
Alright, that's it from me. Let me know what you think and I'll see you all again in a fortnight :)

Hugs  
Dream


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone :)

Thank you to everyone who left me a review and an extra big thank you to those who reassured me that the development of Fenrir's feelings for Harry weren't too rushed. Because the focus of this story is going to be more about the sacrifices Harry and Fenrir make for each other (hence the title XD) more than the story of how they get together, there aren't many more chapters until they become more than just Alpha and subordinate.

That's all from me for now, on with the chapter:

* * *

A joyful laugh broke free from Harry as he came bursting out of a thick wall of trees and carried on sprinting across a wide open meadow, his legs carrying him as fast as they could. Then, not even a second after he had entered the field, a massive grey werewolf burst out from those same trees. All too soon in the young boy's opinion, he had been caught by the grey furred werewolf who was Fenrir and was pounced on, sending him sprawling out onto the ground where a light wrestling match promptly started between him and the transformed werewolf.

Winter had recently melted into spring which meant there was no more snow on the ground so Harry was finally allowed to walk on his own. Although he was instructed to keep within the range of Fenrir's senses at all times, he had more freedom than when he was carried by the Alpha as was only natural when it came to walking on his own two feet. It made gathering his food easier and it was just generally more interesting. It also helped him sleep better as he tired himself out more than he ever did just being carried everywhere.

Now, it was the full moon of March and the child and his guardian were enjoying their second full moon as a pair.

The light wrestling match turned into a tickle attack before long and Harry's sensitive stomach and armpits were assaulted by his Alpha's nose. It was awful and yet ridiculous fun at the same time and his ribs were soon aching. As though Fenrir sensed that Harry needed a break from the tickling, he stopped the movements and so the sensations which were making the boy laugh gradually faded. Instead, the werewolf moved his attention upwards, up to Harry's neck where his cold and slightly wet nose nuzzled the pale skin and his tongue occasionally darted out to deliver affectionate little licks.

If there was only one thing Harry loved about the three nights of the full moon, it was that when Fenrir transformed into his animal form, he was so much more affectionate. In his human form, Fenrir was, more often than not, a closed-off, serious and often quite scary man. Then, when the nights came for the transformation, Fenrir might have remained serious and more than quite scary but he did become more open. He was more likely to play when he was a wolf and he gave and accepted affection far more readily, even eagerly. The Alpha was never really far away from Harry at any time of the day (unless he needed to hunt, either for food or entertainment) but during the full moon he got even closer (again, unless he was in a killing mood). So, for Harry, full moons meant fun and affection and so they were his favourite time of the month.

Fenrir was still stood over Harry, who lay in the grass on his back, and was still nuzzling the child and delivering moist licks on the small neck and face every so often. The sensations made Harry giggle and squirm playfully and he weakly and half-heartedly tried to bat the head of the massive Alpha away. Eventually, the silver werewolf allowed the boy to hug his head and nuzzle his fur in return. When Harry let Fenrir go, he rolled out underneath the animal just before the creature crouched down slightly. Recognising the invitation, the boy eagerly climbed onto Fenrir's back and got himself comfortable, grabbing a tight hold of the long, shaggy fur just behind the pointed ears, knowing that he couldn't possibly cause any pain. He had just barely got himself settled before Fenrir suddenly shot forward and broke into an immediate run much to Harry's delight.

Harry hung onto the werewolf he was on top of for dear life and felt the happiest he could ever remember being. He couldn't even imagine his life being any different from how it was at that moment.

* * *

Murmuring a happy song to himself lightly, Harry made his way carefully through the trees and the undergrowth that surrounded him, keeping a sharp eye and a keen nose as he foraged for his first meal of the day. The peach of the sky was just visible through the canopy of leaves above him and it created the odd soft patch of light where there were gaps. Fenrir was off somewhere else, doing his own hunting.

Harry wasn't a werewolf, that much was obvious, but he didn't think he was completely human either. He may not change during the full moon and he didn't have the increased immune system and physical strength, but his sense of smell was incredible and he was an extremely fast runner over surprisingly long distances. The phases of the moon affected him too, though not to as great an extent as they affected Fenrir. So, although he wasn't a werewolf, he definitely had some of their traits. That was the only explanation to why he still carried the under-laying scent of Isaac and why Fenrir's instincts were telling the man that he was part of his pack and so the boy could safely be around the Alpha during the full moon.

The pleasant scent of something sweet and fruity suddenly hit Harry's nose and he followed the smell to a nearby bush which was covered it little red berries which smelt like they were safe to eat. Just to make sure though, the boy took a step closer with the intention of leaning down to get a better sniff. However, it was just as he put his foot forward that he thought he heard a voice yell "oi" seconds before something sharp pierced into his foot.

Harry gave a yelp at the sudden pain and staggered back, managing to lose his balance in the process so he fell and landed on his rear with a thump. He glanced down at his feet and saw that there were two neat puncture wounds on his right one, both holes producing rapidly growing spots of blood.

"Ssstupid creature; ssshould pay attention to where it ssstepsss." An angry voice hissed from in the bush somewhere.

"Well, maybe you ssshouldn't hide in bussshesss and attack innocccently passsing people." Harry retorted, unknowingly not speaking English.

There was a rustling of leaves then before a snake slithered out from underneath the bush. It stopped just as its head came into view and it stared at Harry steadily. "You talk?" The snake hissed, its tone confused.

"You talk!" Harry echoed, sounding more surprised than confused.

"Well of courssse I talk, we all do. You and your kind thhhough, never befffore have I heard of any of you talking."

"Oh, uh, I could sssay the sssame about you, I sssuppossse." Harry replied awkwardly. "Erm, sssorry I almossst trod on you."

"Ssso you ssshould be."

The boy frowned. "You know, the polite thhhing to do would be to apologissse for biting me."

"I'm not sssorry though. Asss I sssaid, you ssshould've paid more attention to where you were ssstepping." The snake answered.

"Are all sssnakesss as rude asss you?"

"I ssshould thhhink ssso."

Harry gave a huff. "Can you be cccivil enough to tell me whethhher or not you're poisssonousss at leassst?"

The snake actually seemed to need to think about it before it made up its mind. "To an ordinary human, I'd probably make thhhem feel rathhher ill for ssseveral daysss. You sssmell a little bit like a werewolf thhhough ssso I imagine you'll be all right. I would get the poissson out sssooner rathhher thhhan later thhhough, jussst in cassse."

"Thanks." The boy grunted without enthusiasm.

"If thhhat'sss all thhhen, I'll go back to resssting. Ssstay away from my busssh unlessss you want anothhher bite." And with that threat issued, the snake retreated back underneath the berry bush.

Harry continued to glare at the spot the snake had last been. The thought at the front of his mind was more that the snake had been so totally rude rather than the fact he had just had a conversation with a talking snake. Perhaps that was because when he was younger he had always been told that things such as magic/werewolves/vampires etc weren't real. Well, werewolves were very real, Harry knew that. So, if there could be werewolves, why couldn't there be talking snakes? Seemed to make sense to him.

Quite abruptly, Harry remembered what the snake had said about the poison and in an instant he was up on his feet and limping back in the direction in which he had originally come. He needed to track Fenrir down so he could suck out the poison for him. If the bite had been just a little further up his foot, he probably would've been able to get it up to his own mouth to give it a suck as he was rather agile and bendy. Unfortunately, his mouth wouldn't be able to get a decent seal around the wound in the position it was actually in. So, that meant he had to seek out Fenrir despite the fact he'd probably get a hard scolding and perhaps a cuff around the ear for being so careless and inattentive.

* * *

Fenrir's nostrils flared as he took in the scent of the baby deer and its mother that he was currently stalking. He'd already had one successful kill which he'd already eaten, but he was still a bit peckish and that baby deer was just the right size to satisfy his hunger. His mind was focussed on his surroundings, making sure he didn't give away his presence to the skittish animals, but thoughts of his one and only pack member lingered not far behind.

As loathe he was to admit it, the boy had grown on him. Fenrir was inclined to blame it on the fact he had gone so long without a pack and spent so long on his own that the wolf in him was desperate for any and all sense of companionship. Plus, the Alpha in him was delighting in having someone to lord over and protect again. And, really, it could've been worse. True, the boy was Harry Potter and that was most likely going to cause problems at some point in the future but he was an inoffensive lad. Isaac had obviously taught him well as he acted as any submissive would and easily treated Fenrir with the respect an Alpha was due. The kid was far from being a push over or weak willed though. if he thought he could do something for himself, he'd tell Fenrir so and wouldn't let the man help him for one thing. He also didn't talk too much which Fenrir approved of, though he did have an annoying habit of singing and humming. He did always stop when he was told however. So, yes, over-all the situation wasn't perfect but the Alpha could say that he felt more content than he had for several years, not that he could ever admit that out loud though.

Nostrils flared again as Fenrir smelt the air once more, but there was something else, a new scent, which hadn't been there before. It was blood he had never smelt before but knew instantly who it was coming from; Harry. His Alpha instincts immediately went into over-drive and he forgot about the baby deer he had been hunting instantly. Instead, he turned and began to stalk in the direction the scent of Harry's blood was wafting from. He soon found the boy limping through the forest towards him. Although pleased that the pup had obviously done the smart thing of trying to seek him out, that small positive emotion was almost entirely drowned out by more negative ones such as worry and anger.

"Why are you limping?" The Alpha demanded as he stalked closer to the child.

"A snake bit my foot; can you get the poison out for me?" Harry requested as he helped to close the gap between himself and the adult.

Fenrir wasn't sure which to focus on more, the fact the kid had said a snake had bit him or the fact he had so nonchalantly requested that the poison be sucked out of the. He gave a low growl, which sort of sounding angry but was actually one of concern, as he easily pushed Harry so the boy landed on his back on the ground with a light grunt. Without further delay, the man closed his hand around the slim ankle of the injured foot and used the grip to pull the foot (and Harry) closer to himself so he could inspect the wound. He sniffed the puncture marks and decided that although there was poison in there, it didn't smell like it was lethal or would cause the boy that much damage. The poison would have to be sucked out nonetheless, if only for his own peace of mind. So Fenrir brought the small foot to his mouth, clamped his lips around it and proceeded to suck it roughly.

Harry couldn't stop the snickers that escaped him as Fenrir's ministrations had a rather ticklish quality to them. If his limb hadn't been in such a vice grip, no doubt his leg would kick out in an attempt to rid himself of the tickles. That leg was held completely immobile though and so he could do no more than twist and squirm and giggle every time the need to do so arose. Fenrir, for his part, was incredibly tolerant of the behaviour and didn't comment on the movement. All he did was suck then spit out the mixture of blood and poison which entered his mouth.

It finally took about ten minutes before the Alpha was satisfied he had removed all the venom from Harry's foot. He gave the wound a few licks and a sniff just to check before he simply let the boy's leg drop to the ground. "Be more careful next time." He grunted as he went to get up.

"What makes you think it was all my fault? You're just as bad as the snake." Harry muttered lowly.

Fenrir paused at hearing that and turned a sharp look onto the boy. "What was that?"

"I'm not talking back." The child protested.

"What did you say?" The Alpha demanded sternly as stepped closer to Harry so he was looming over him.

"All I said was that I don't know why you think it's my fault and you're just as bad as the snake because it blamed me as well." Harry got out quickly, averting his gaze.

"The snake blamed you? How do you know?"

"It told me."

"It spoke?"

"Yeah."

Fenrir felt his blood freeze. Harry had heard a snake talk. There was only one other person who Fenrir was aware of who could do that; Voldemort. The fact that it was a Wizarding trait meant that the man instantly didn't like it, but was it also something to be worried and wary about? Did it mean something? This was Harry Potter after all, the one who had somehow managed to destroy Voldemort and now it turned out the child could talk to snakes just like that Dark Lord...Surely it couldn't be coincidence...

"Don't do it again." Fenrir growled out dangerously.

Harry seemed a little confused by that and looked at his Alpha curiously. "Don't do what again?"

"Talk to a snake. You're not to do it ever again, do I make myself clear?"

"That's not fair! Why not?"

No sooner had the words, which were spoken in a slightly raised tone, left Harry's mouth than Fenrir's hand had shot out and had gripped the boy's hair in a tight and painful fist. Harry winced at the sensation and instantly froze, his eyes clenched shut in both fear and anticipation of further pain. "I don't have to explain myself to you." The man seethed dangerously.

Harry did the smart thing and didn't say anything. Instead, he gave a small whimper and bared his throat. The Alpha lowered his head to the offered flesh but did nothing more than give the slope of it a sharp, but quick, nip. It had been a minor incident after all, there was no need for a more severe punishment.

Fenrir, still with the head of hair gripped in his fist, lifted his face so that it hovered a mere breath away from Harry's. "Open your eyes and look at me." He ordered in a low, growly tone. Green eyes immediately flew open and fixed on him. "You will not speak to a snake again." He repeated his previous order firmly.

"Yes, Fenrir." Harry murmured demurely.

"You will not question me again."

"Yes, Fenrir."

"Now apologise."

"I'm sorry for questioning you, Fenrir."

"Good pup." The Alpha murmured, offering a soothing lick to the nip he had previously inflicted and loosening the grip he had on Harry's hair.

Harry remained completely stiff and rigid until he felt Fenrir's nose butt against his jaw. He instantly relaxed then, knowing that he had been forgiven and all was forgotten. A massive, hairy hand was thrust at him and he didn't hesitate to accept it, allowing his Alpha to help him back onto his feet.

"Go finish your foraging, Pup." The werewolf instructed before he turned and wandered off himself.

* * *

A low, frustrated growl rumbled through Fenrir as he idly rubbed against a tree to scratch the itch on his back that he couldn't reach with his hands. Harry wasn't too far away, close enough for the Alpha to be able to pick up on his scent which, usually, was the preferred situation. At that moment though, Fenrir didn't trust his control enough.

Although werewolves were up for mating at any time of the year, it was during the full moon of April that they experienced their heat. For three nights and two days, even in his human form, Fenrir would be almost completely driven by the need to mate, a lot. Usually, he loved the mating season and thought it was the best time of the year but that year it was different. That year he had a not-completely-werewolf-pup to look after and that raised a problem. He knew he couldn't be around Harry during the time, it was just asking for trouble. Werewolves in heat cared for little else but mating with anything with a pulse that smelt faintly like a werewolf regardless of age/gender/experience. He didn't want to scare or hurt Harry and so he couldn't be around the boy.

The main problem Fenrir was having was trying to decide how exactly he was going to explain the situation to the boy. His damn instincts were all over the place and while a part of him was seeing the kid as a lump of flesh to rut against, the majority of him felt the usual need to protect him, only it was much stronger than normal. That included keeping Harry in the dark about things children weren't supposed to know about, i.e. sex.

"Fenrir?" Harry's voice called out then as footsteps on the forest floor approached. "Fenrir, I forgot to ask you..."

"Stop shouting, I'm right here." The Alpha ordered as he straightened up.

"Oh, um, hi." The boy said feebly as he came wandering out from a large, thick bush.

"What did you forget to ask me?"

"Are you going to be disappearing for the next few days or do you want me to climb a tree?"

"What are you going on about?" Fenrir grunted.

"Tonight's the forth full moon of the year, right? Isaac always used to disappear for it, except for last year when he wasn't up to leaving the cave so I spent the time up in a nearby tree. He told me once that it was an adult werewolf thing so I was just wondering what you were planning on doing."

Fenrir gave the boy an appraising look, trying to decipher just how knowing the boy was on the subject. He soon decided that Harry, indeed, thought of it only as some sort of weird thing adult werewolves did. "We'll do both," he grunted eventually. "I'll make myself scarce and you stay up a tree as often as possible."

"All right. I'll go find a tree now and point it out to you so you know where to find me when the full moon's over." And with that, Harry scampered off back through the bush he had come out of before.

The Alpha watched the pup go. At least that was one thing off his mind.

* * *

Summer was in full heat, literally. It was around late July, perhaps early August, and the hot air made the morning sticky and unpleasant and Harry wasn't the least bit tired despite all the running about he had done all night during the full moon. There he was, laying beside a sleeping Fenrir while he, himself, was completely wide awake. In the area they had been settled in for the past month or so, there was a fresh water lake where the Alpha had taught him to swim. He fancied a swim right then but there was no way he was going to be allowed to go on his own...

"Fenrir?" He said as he nudged the man beside him lightly.

A sort of muffled grunt of acknowledgement was his only answer.

"Can I go to the lake and have a swim?"

That prompted Fenrir to crack an eye open and look at his charge tiredly. "You have the energy to go swimming after all you did last night?" He asked sceptically.

"Please Fenrir?" Was all Harry said in reply to that, giving him his best puppy eyes. "I've been so good lately, haven't I?"

The Alpha looked at the boy steadily for another few seconds before the one open eye closed again. "You've got half an hour, if you ain't back before then you'll regret it."

"Yes! You're the best, thanks." Harry grinned before he scrambled up and dashed away from the man, starting to run through the forest in the direction the lake was in.

If it hadn't been for the fact he was still wearing his usual over-sized robe, Harry would have cannonballed right into the lake when he reached it. As it was, he regretfully had to slow down enough to get the clothing up and over his head before he jumped into the cool water, going under the surface for a little while before popping back up with a satisfied gasp. He didn't have to worry about his glasses, they were long gone, broken beyond repair during the sixth full moon of that year, so now he had to do without glasses which was inconvenient but not the end of the world.

Several minutes passed by in the calm silence as Harry allowed himself to float in the one spot, the warmth of the sun above on his chest creating an odd contrast with a cool temperature of the water on his back. It was nice though and he would've stayed exactly in that position if he hadn't opened his eyes and noticed the colour of the sky. It was bluer than the last time he had looked up at it that meant quite a few minutes must have passed. It was hard to tell exactly how long he had been in the water but, with Fenrir Greyback as an Alpha, it was always better to be safe than sorry. So, Harry swam to the edge of the lake and pulled himself out onto the springy, green grass.

Harry lay down and began to writhe and undulate against the grass in an attempt to get the worst of the water off of himself before he sat up and started to comb his hair with his fingers. It was just as he was content that the majority of the tangles were out of his hair that the sound of loud flapping caught his ears. He angled his head so it was tipped back, allowing him to look behind himself, and he was greeted with the upside down view of a brown owl perched on the branch of a tree just above him. Harry frowned at the sight and swivelled around so he could look at the bird properly and noticed that there was something tied to one of its legs.

The next few minutes were spent with green staring at yellow before Harry got onto his feet and slowly started to approach the bird. He was about to hold his arm out to it but then remembered that owls have sharp talons. Thinking quickly, he dashed over to where his robe was laying abandoned on the ground and instead of putting it on, he wrapped it around his right forearm several times. Then he hurried back over to the tree and actually held his arm out to the owl and was about to voice some cooing encouragments when the owl voluntarily glided down to him and perched on his offered arm.

"Hello there." Harry cooed at the bird as he brought his free hand up to gently trail the back of his index finger over the smooth feathers. "Well you seem nice and alert, don't you? So how comes you're not somewhere warm and cosy and getting ready to go to sleep? And who tied this to your leg, hmm?" He asked as he turned his attention to the string that held the envelope onto the leg.

With the string removed, the letter floated to the ground and when Harry turned his gaze onto it, the bird abruptly took off without warning prompting him to recoil slightly but not to cry out. He watched the bird until it was out of his sight at which point he turned his attention back onto the fallen envelope, dipping down to pick it up. Another frown came to his face as he recognised the words on the front. Curiously, he turned the envelope around and looked at the wax seal on the flap.

Still frowning, he quickly pulled his robe on before he headed off back towards where he had left Fenrir.

* * *

Fenrir gave a long, wide yawn as he sat up and stretched his arms out and arched his back. He glanced around himself afterwards and noticed that the pup was still absent and he felt a slight swell of annoyance. True, he wasn't sure whether half an hour had passed or not but the boy should've been back before he woke up. It was only a second later that Harry came traipsing through the bushes and trees though so that helped to cool the Alpha's slight irritation.

"Took your time, Pup." The man grunted in a gravely, sleep-roughened voice as he had another stretch, his eyes shutting tight.

"I would've been back sooner but there was an owl...Fenrir, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"What's Hogwarts?"

In a second, Fenrir's eyes had snapped open and he had fixed a hard, dangerous look on Harry. "Where did you hear that word?"

"It's on this letter." Harry answered as he moved over to the man and held the envelope out to him. "It was tied to the leg of the owl." He watched curiously Fenrir took the letter from him and looked it over in obvious dislike and, was that worry? "I know it's got my name on it, is it something bad?"

Fenrir didn't speak for long moments as he flipped the envelope over. He was pleased to see that the seal hadn't been broken which meant Harry hadn't opened it and he obviously didn't know what it was either. That alone gave Fenrir a choice: tell the boy the truth and let him go, or destroy the letter and keep Harry with him. Perhaps if the letter had turned up earlier that year, maybe a week or two after Harry had joined him, Fenrir would've let the boy go. It had been over half a year, however, and Fenrir had grown used to Harry or at least used to not being a lone wolf like he had been for so long before.

With a light growl, the Alpha easily tore the envelope and the letter inside in half. "It's nothing," he grunted easily, discarding the ripped pieces of parchment to the side carelessly. "Forget about it."

"Are you sure?"

Fenrir was about to snap at Harry but the rebuke died when he saw that the boy was clearly still anxious and it was that worry which was prompting him to question rather than scepticism or anything like that. It was a request for reassurance. "I'm always sure. Like I said, don't think about it anymore, there's no need to."

* * *

Harry chuckled joyfully as he hung upside down from the tree of a branch and swung back and forth from the knees. Directly underneath him was Fenrir, leaning back against the tree's trunk and apparently asleep or perhaps just resting his eyes. It was a warm, early evening and neither of the males were feeling particularly active. Once he was hanging, Harry was more than happy to dangle there, quietly singing to himself and relaxing, to an extent.

A few weeks had passed since Harry had found the owl with the letter and what a strange few weeks it had been. He had noticed other owls appearing at odd times of the day and had caught glimpses of the letters they had tied to their legs but he had never managed to snag another one having always been distracted by Fenrir who always seemed to be lingering somewhere close to him. Of course, the Alpha was always near by but over those weeks he had been really near by, as though he was just waiting for the need to distract Harry to arise. Harry thought it odd but nothing more than that and he knew better than to question Fenrir even if he felt the need to.

From where he was hanging, the boy gave a huge stretch, pushing his arms out and elongating his back, his eyes closing in the process. He ended the stretch with a sigh as he loosened up. Very suddenly, there came a snap of a twig. In an instant both Harry and Fenrir had their eyes open, and while the Alpha sat up, the child quickly began to right himself so he could get down from the tree. He ended up falling from the tree rather ungracefully but was saved from a rough touch down on the ground by Fenrir who deftly caught him. The werewolf pulled the boy towards himself and held the body close to his chest, both of his thick arms in a strong hold around the small waist, and stooped down lower than usual so that Harry's feet could touch the ground. Neither moved and neither dared to breathe in case it made them miss another sound.

When another sound did come, it was more easily identifiable; a heavy footstep, too heavy to be a bare foot, and the rustling of a bush. Something was coming and it wasn't an animal.

Very carefully, Fenrir moved his head until his lips were directly beside Harry's ear. "Pup, I want you to listen good and do exactly as I tell you, right?" He murmured in a low, growly voice.

"Yes, Fenrir." Harry whispered his reply.

"I want you to get back up that tree as quickly as possible and as high as you can manage and I want you to wait. Don't come down until I come back and get you. Got it?"

"Yes, Fenrir."

"Good pup, now up you go." The man then hefted the boy into the air, giving him a boost so that Harry could grab hold of a branch above. Within a minute, Harry was busy climbing as high up into the tree as he could manage while Fenrir headed off in the general direction that the noises had come from.

Fenrir's mood was foul as he crept through the forest, searching for whoever it was close by. There he had been, enjoying the relaxing atmosphere and comfortable with the knowledge that his charge/only pack mate was safe and occupied. It had really been one of those moments where the Alpha felt completely content and the usual ever-constant desire to rip things to shreds was no longer there. Now however, having all that ruined by someone with the audacity to intrude on his territory, the desire was quickly returning.

Unfortunately for Fenrir, upon catching a glimpse of the intruder through the trees and the shrubbery, he recognised who it was quickly. That stupid half giant who worked for Albus Dumbledore. It didn't take an alchemist to figure out why the bumbling wizard was on Fenrir's territory and Fenrir also knew that he couldn't really just kill the man either. Bringing down a half giant would be no easy task even if it was a full moon night and there was also the fact that killing the man might be seen as an attempt to hide or cover something up. The last thing the Alpha needed was more wizards combing the area. No, in this instant, a threat and a few lies would work so much better than a quick murder.

With that in mind, Fenrir came out from his position behind a tree to confront the half giant head on: "Is there something you need help with, wizard, or are you simply lost?"

The huge man, who was probably one of the few people taller than Fenrir, paused in mid-stride and turned to look at the werewolf. A moment of silence passed before the half giant gave a cough and looked away (perhaps because of the Alpha's obvious nakedness). It was as he looked away that his reply came: "Fenrir Greyback? This your patch?"

"Evidently. State your business." The Alpha ordered sharply.

"I ain't 'ere to cause no trouble, was sent by Albus Dumbledore." The half giant's voice answered. "'E told me to find out why Hogwarts owls have been comin' to this area to deliver acceptance letters. Perhaps you know something about it?"

"Can't say that I do." Fenrir lied easily. "And I haven't noticed an increase of owls in the area either. So, now that your business is finished, I suggest you leave."

Dumbledore's man was obviously reluctant to go against the most notorious werewolf in the British Isles even if he was only in his human form, but it was also obvious that he didn't want to give up so easily. The half giant hesitated and that only annoyed Fenrir further. Growing tired of the fact the situation was still dragging on, he took a step towards the Hogwarts grounds keeper. That seemed to be enough to make up the man's mind and he reluctantly turned and began to walk away from Fenrir, back into the forest. The Alpha watched the half giant go until he could no longer be seen, heard or smelt. Only when his presence was completely gone that Fenrir turned and headed back the way he had come to retrieve Harry.

Reaching the tree he had left the boy in, he came to a stop underneath it and looked up into the leaves; Harry was no where in sight. That was good, it was reassuring to know that the tree gave such good coverage. "It's safe now, Pup, you can come down. Just drop, I'll catch you."

"All right," Harry's voice seemingly came from no where. "Give me a second, I'm kinda tangled."

True to his word, barely more than a second passed before Harry came tumbling out of the tree only to be caught, once again, by his Alpha. Fenrir set the boy down on the ground gently but neglected to remove his presence from the smaller form completely. He kept one hand on the back of Harry's neck, perhaps to reassure the child, perhaps to reassure himself.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked quietly, looking up at the dominant's face anxiously.

"Everything's fine, Pup." Fenrir reassured him confidently as he unconsciously rubbed the slope of Harry's neck with the pad of his thumb. "It was just a lost nature walker, they wandered off on their own."

"You didn't kill them?" The boy asked curiously, sounding surprised about that fact more than anything.

"We've got the rest of the summer and most of the autumn here before we move on for the winter; if I'd killed 'em we'd have to leave now." Fenrir grunted as he pulled his hand away from Harry's neck and began to trudge off. "Come on, we'll move deeper into the forest, just in case."

Harry obediently followed on after Fenrir but was still rather confused about the whole situation; it was so unlike Fenrir not to take the opportunity of ripping something/someone to shreds or at least giving them a bit of a mauling. The fact the Alpha had neglected to in itself could be seen as a cause for concern. But he wouldn't question the dominant and instead simply tried to obey and not worry about the situation. If Fenrir said things were fine then things were fine and that was all there was to it.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

I like this chapter so I hope all of you do as well :)  
I don't have anything else to say for now which is odd for me O.o I guess I'll just ta ta for now and see you all in a fortnight :)

Hugs  
Dream


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone :)

Many thanks to those who took the time to review last chapter :) They keep the writing juices flowing and remind me that I need to tear myself away from Super Smash Brother Brawl for at least a little while in order to keep writing this for everyone :D  
Hmm, I nothing more to say for now. Let's get on with the chapter then, shall we?  


* * *

His nose close to the ground, Fenrir moved into a clearing, his canine figure lit by the glow of the final full moon of the summer in the clear sky. Straight ahead of him was exactly what he had expected to see; a tent. A tent meant people and, in Fenrir's mind, people meant entertainment. So, it was with the intent of entertaining himself that the werewolf moved closer to the material-made shelter and upon reaching it, nudged away the flap that covered the entrance.

Inside lay three people: a man; a woman; and a child. All were clearly asleep, tucked up tight in their sleeping bags. Something else Fenrir realised was the interior was considerably larger than its outward appearance suggested. That led to only one sensible conclusion; at least one person in the tent had used magic. That knowledge only made the werewolf all the more eager to bite something and so he prowled forward, intent on having his fun. He'd start with the kid and that would hopefully wake the parents and then he could have a bit of a scuffle with them...

Fenrir froze as he came to stand over the sleeping child and the top of the head became visible to him. The hair, it was long and dark and the way it was splayed over the face, it could so easily have been Harry. Of course it obviously wasn't Harry because the Alpha had left him to search for his food on his own. But the fact that the child reminded him of his pack mate...Fenrir suddenly lost his desire to hurt the kid.

He growled irritably and backed up slightly. Ugh, he was getting soft. As if one cue, simply to alleviate his anger, the father of the family gave a snorted snore and rolled over in his sleep. If a werewolf could grin, a most frightening one would have crossed Fenrir's face then. Perhaps he had lost his taste for children with dark hair but there was nothing wrong with dark haired adults.

* * *

Harry felt an undeniable swell of emotion as his and Isaac's old cave came into view. It was the first time he had seen his old home in months and it brought back so many memories. Fenrir had decided they'd return to it before the cold weather hit so they would always have shelter. Harry wasn't sure why that was suddenly important when the snow hadn't even stopped the last time they had left. That might've been something to do with it all being unplanned last time though. This time, Fenrir had already had plenty of time to think through the options and make a suitable decision.

Slowly entering the cave, Harry looked around himself almost sadly as he moved over to one side of it and placed his hand upon the rough rock. "Strange how this place seems smaller than the last time I was here."

"Stop being so sentimental," Fenrir scolded, his voice as gruff as usual. "You haven't grown that much in the last nine months."

Harry didn't say anything to that, in fact he acted as though he hadn't even heard it. Instead, he continued to wander further into the cave, towards the back where everything he left behind probably remained and where Isaac was buried. He felt rather than saw the spot of his Sire's burial as the soil was disrupted there. The temptation to speak a greeting to the dead werewolf was present but Harry resisted knowing that Fenrir wouldn't approve and would probably voice as such. So, the boy continued on further without real pause.

Fenrir watched Harry disappear into the darkness of the cave with a neutral expression as he cracked his neck idly. He hadn't originally planned on returning to this place when he had left with the boy at the start of the year, but the more he had thought about it, the more he had come to think that returning was for the best. Despite being away from the place for the better part of the year, Harry knew the area well and so would find gathering food for the winter easier. Plus, there was the fact that the cave provided a constant shelter from the elements, something that couldn't be guaranteed if they had stayed where they had previously been. It was admittedly a little too close to a Muggle farmer's land for Fenrir to feel completely comfortable but that wasn't really something he had to worry about in relation to Harry, and he, himself, was quite able to look after things.

"Ah, here they are," Harry's happy voice suddenly came.

The Alpha turned his attention onto the reappearing boy who was grinning widely as he came striding back into the light. In his hands, Harry held a very rusty pair of scissors and a small mirror that was clearly a piece broken off of a bigger mirror.

"Now I can cut my hair back again." He declared as he marched right up to Fenrir. "Hold, please." He requested as he held out the piece of mirror.

Fenrir squelched the slight flare of irritation he felt at what sounded suspiciously like an order and complied, taking hold of the small piece of glass (which was completely dwarfed in his massive hand) and held it up. Harry's smile never faded or faltered as he positioned himself accordingly and began to work on his hair. He started with the front first, using his fingers to comb it forward, in front of his face.

"Where did the scissors come from?" The Alpha grunted.

"Isaac nicked them from some near by campers ages ago. They might look a bit rusted and useless but they work well enough for cutting hair." There Harry paused and started to snip the hair just at his eye level. "There, I've got my fringe back now." He said happily as he carelessly dropped the strands of hair he had cut away. "There's a cut-throat razor back there if you want me to give you a shave." The boy offered as he got to work on the rest of his hair.

"No." Fenrir said bluntly.

"Are you sure? I used to do it all the time for Isaac so I won't accidentally slice your neck open or anything."

"Sharpened rocks work just as well."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing with those rocks. They don't work very well though."

"They work well enough."

"And I can't imagine they give a very comfortable shave."

"My skin's hardened enough for it to not be an issue."

"How very caveman of you."

Fenrir gave a low, warning rumble of a growl. "Watch your tongue, Pup."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just stating a fact." Harry assured apologetically as he gave his hair one last snip before lowering the scissors. "That's me done," he announced, running his fingers through his hair which was now a few inches shorter and stopped just below his ears; the boy had made a surprisingly neat job of it. "If you don't want me to give you a shave, will you at least let me cut your hair?"

"Why?" The man asked suspiciously.

The boy shrugged innocently. "Just to make it more manageable, maybe clear it away from your eyes a bit."

Fenrir thought about it very carefully in the five second silence that followed. One might not think something could be considered in great detail in such a short space of time but the werewolf's thoughts were deep and thorough. On the one hand, getting the hair out of his eyes sounded like a good idea. On the other hand, having his hair cut sounded like an all too human activity. He was a werewolf and damn proud of it, hence living the wild life he did. Shaving with a rock was one thing, having his hair cut with actual scissors was another. Eventually, however, the promise of getting the hair out of his eyes won.

"Fine." He grunted reluctantly.

Harry seemed far too pleased with the agreement. He beamed a smile and took the mirror from his Alpha's hands, placing it on the floor, before stepping around to stand behind the man. "Could you sit down, please? I can't reach with you standing."

A disgruntled mutter was his verbal reply but Fenrir did as asked nonetheless, sitting down heavily. His back was curved in a slouch and he had one leg bent and propped up, which allowed him to rest a forearm on the knee, while the other rested on the ground, bent comfortably. He glared ahead of himself sternly even as he felt small fingers start to comb through the strands of hair at the back of his head.

"Do you want me to just give you a trim?" Harry asked, still combing with his fingers.

"Just clear it from my eyes." Fenrir ordered.

The boy voiced a confirmation before he moved around to stand in front of Fenrir. He seemingly hesitated for a moment in front of the man before speaking again. "Erm, it might be easier for me if I sat on your lap. Do you mind?"

Fenrir felt like screaming. All this fuss! Why the Hell had he agreed to the stupid idea in the first place? Somehow, he maintained his temper and simply grunted out another reluctant, "fine". No sooner had those words left his mouth than Harry had sat himself very close to him, settling in the space between Fenrir's legs. It wasn't exactly sitting on his lap but if his legs had been together then it would've been. One thing it was, was very close. Fenrir didn't think the pup had ever been so close to his face before. Behind him, yes, as during the winter he had provided piggy-backs, and during the full moon didn't count as the human in Fenrir wasn't fully in control and his memory was never complete the next morning. Up until that moment, whenever the two had been close, it had been with the Alpha in front with Harry on his back.

There was something strangely intimate and therefore uncomfortable with being so close to another's face. Harry didn't seem the least bit bothered as he concentrated on the hair over the Alpha's forehead. Fenrir, on the other hand, was only too aware of the boy's proximity. His gaze naturally rested on the pale skin and the shape of the collar bone around the collar of the black robe which he was finding strangely tempting; he could feel the small exhales of warm breath against his face, the scent of which was inescapable and seemed to surround him; and just the general close proximity to Harry seemed to be stirring all sorts of unwelcome feelings and urges in Fenrir. He had the sudden urge to touch the boy, to settle his hands either side of the slim hips, to nuzzle the flat stomach, to tickle, to play, to, dare he even think it, cuddle.

They weren't sexual urges (thank the Goddess for that!), but they were still urges that Fenrir was unfamiliar with. It was obviously a pack thing and he understood why he was feeling them, he just couldn't believe that he was, indeed, feeling them and that the desire to act upon them was so strong in him. He was nothing if not a strong-willed, stubborn male though and so he resisted. His thoughts remained on it though and he wondered how Harry and Isaac used to be together. Had they been physically close when the werewolf was in his human form? Had they held each other simply to show affection rather than to share body heat? If so, did Harry miss having such a relationship? Why did Fenrir care so much if the boy did?

With a mental grunt, Fenrir forced himself to stop thinking altogether. So, he cut off his thoughts and simply sat there, completely still and silent for the boy who stood so close to his face and continued to trim his hair.

* * *

Through the darkness, he saw it. An unknown werewolf, moving through the late autumn night, an intruder on their territory. It was small, obviously a submissive, and it was alone. Perhaps a lone wolf? There was no sight or sound of any other werewolves near by, and it was getting awfully close...

The small werewolf sniffed along the ground, getting closer and closer to the mouth of the cave. It had to have smelt the smoke from the fire and yet it was still moving closer. Obviously not a very smart werewolf, or perhaps recently turned so it hadn't yet learnt to fear even the traces of fire. Either way, if it came any closer, even with his Alpha absent, action would have to be taken. Any closer...Any...Closer...

A thin branch with a head of thinner stems and dried leaves became an effective weapon when set on fire. The unknown werewolf recoiled with a frightened whimper as the burning branch came dangerously close to its muzzle. From out of the darkness, the cave's inhabitant emerged and took up a defensive stance.

"Back off, dog breath, this is our cave." Harry glared, his feet set apart in a sturdy stance and his arms steady as he held the burning branch out in front of himself.

A growl came then and not from the werewolf Harry had just swiped at. A feeling of dread started to turn his blood to ice as he carefully glanced around himself. Through his fuzzy vision, he saw not one or two, but three pairs of glowing yellow eyes appear from the darkness to his left. A quick glance to the right showed him four more eyes and when he finally looked ahead of himself again, he saw what was no doubt the Alpha of the pack whose submissive he had just tried to practically set on fire.

Emerald green eyes met with golden yellow and at that moment Harry knew that he was about to be chased, a lot. "Crap." He murmured out loud.

At the same time as the enemy Alpha went to pounce, Harry threw the flaming branch at it, managing to successfully slow it down, before he bolted to the left. True, it was towards three werewolves but it was a better choice than going right or straight ahead. Through his skill (or perhaps sheer dumb luck) the pre-teen managed to dodge the three werewolves and make it through to the rest of the forest behind.

The chase was officially on.

Harry knew he was lucky. If this chase was taking place in an open space or if he too was a transformed werewolf, there would be no way that he would have got as far as he was at that point let alone have the possibility of escape. It was because he was small that he was able to get around the close-knit trees so easily and it was because the werewolves chasing him were big that they were slowed by the obstacles. However, just because it slowed them down, didn't mean that Harry was guaranteed escape. He was under no illusion that he was merely keeping his ground rather than gaining any and he would no doubt tire before the pack of werewolves. Escaping on his own just wasn't going to happen.

The need to glance over his shoulder to see how close his pursuers were was almost desperate but Harry remembered that Fenrir had once told him that looking over your shoulder while running slows you down. So the boy ignored the urge and instead concentrated on howling. That too slowed him down as he took up breath and he needed his hands around his mouth to amplify the sound, but it was a necessity. If he wanted Fenrir to find him and save him then he needed to call for him and since the Alpha had a better chance of understanding and responded to howls and other non-verbal sounds during the nights of the full moon, howling was the way to go. Harry hoped he sounded desperate enough, he needed Fenrir with him as soon as possible.

When Harry's saviour arrived, it arrived quickly. He was half way through a howl when the familiar, massive form of Fenrir came charging out of the bushes near by and didn't even hesitate in getting into a defensive stance in front of the eleven year old. Harry skidded to a halt immediately, his breathing coming out in heavy and harsh pants. He took a second to compose himself before he dashed over to the nearest climbable tree and started to shimmy up it. As the enemy Alpha came charging into the area, Harry almost lost his grip on the trunk and fell but managed to tense his hold just in time to save himself. He didn't dare pause any longer even if the sound of fighting werewolves told him that he was no longer the focus of the enemy's attention. It was only when he was safely perched on a branch that he allowed himself to stop and watch what was going on below him.

A swell of pride made Harry want to puff out his chest at the sight of his Alpha winning not only in strength but in size. Now that he was no longer running for his life, the boy could see that Fenrir was much bigger than the enemy Alpha. He knew that bigger was not necessarily an advantage but Fenrir was clearly winning anyway. Harry spared a second to glance around and noticed that the other werewolves of the enemy pack were staying close by but obviously weren't interfering which the boy thought curious. Not that he was complaining though; it was doubtful Fenrir would've been able to take them all on at once.

The end came abruptly and unexpectedly, mostly because the enemy Alpha decided it would rather escape with its life and so made a hasty retreat. The majority of the werewolves followed after it but a few remained. If Harry had to liken it to something, he would've described it as weak children in a play-ground who had just watched the boss of their gang get his arse kicked. Although the boy had never seen it before, he knew what the strange werewolves wanted. They wanted to be part of Fenrir's pack.

Harry, admittedly, felt a slight flutter of anxiety as he watched the three werewolves slowly approach Fenrir. He remembered only too well the reception he and Isaac had received when his Sire had attempted to introduce him to the pack. Everyone had been able to tell immediately that Harry wasn't a full werewolf and they had made their distaste quite clear. True, Fenrir was the Alpha and so if he wanted Harry to stay then Harry would stay, but the boy was worried about the possibility of his and Fenrir's tiny pack expanding.

Only two seconds later, it turned out the worry was for nothing. As soon as the werewolves got within a certain distance to Fenrir, the Alpha snapped viciously at the air, giving a clear warning that the strangers were not wanted. They didn't give up immediately but when one got dangerously close to getting its front leg snapped off by the vicious teeth, they saw sense. All three turned and hurried off and left Fenrir and Harry alone again.

Harry quickly started to climb down the tree, doing so with a swift grace like a monkey. The moment his feet touched the ground, they were carrying him over to Fenrir who was sitting down and licking at his right paw. At first, Harry was concerned that the Alpha had been injured but when he got close enough, he saw the werewolf was actually licking his opponent's blood from his claws. The boy felt undeniably queasy at the sight and he looked away quickly.

Not too long later and a strong bump against his side had Harry looking back Fenrir who had finished cleaning himself and was obviously now intent on looking his pack mate over. Harry dutifully allowed the werewolf to sniff him in various spots in search of blood and/or injury. When the sniffing had stopped, the boy knew he was allowed to move again and immediately fell to his knees and cuddled up against the creature. A cold nose nuzzled his hair and Harry nuzzled his cheek against the warm chest of fur he was leaning against.

* * *

Harry's teeth chattered as he stared glumly at the flickering flames of the fire in front of him. He sat huddled up in the cave, wrapped completely in his patchwork-fur blanket with only his face showing. Although there was no snow on the ground, it was bitterly cold and Harry was having a hard time keeping warm on his own. Fenrir was off hunting his first meal of the day which left the boy alone to shiver. It was surprising just how much of a warming effect Fenrir's body heat had on Harry and so the presence was always missed when he was gone. The man would probably return soon though as hunting in that area never took long thanks to the near by farm.

Although Harry would never admit it out loud, he was scared of that farm and the people inside it. After all, they had been the people who had shot Isaac and made him suffer such a painful, lingering death. He was scared for Fenrir every time the man went out to hunt because he knew that eight times out of ten, the werewolf would go for the cattle at the farm. It was winter and no one wanted to be outside any longer than they really had to and it was easier to pick off a fenced in cow than a deer in the freedom of the wild. Fenrir was younger and healthier than Isaac had been, that was true, but the farmer used silver bullets (perhaps he knew it was werewolves poaching his live stock or was, instead, just very superstitious) and no matter how strong and healthy a werewolf was, a silver bullet could be fatal even if it hit a minor body part like an arm or a leg. Isaac had been shot in the leg after all and had still died from the wound.

The thought of what would happen to him if Fenrir were to die always terrified Harry. He wasn't sure he would be able to survive in the wild on his own and he didn't know how to go back to "civilisation". The same fear had been present in him upon his Sire's death but then Fenrir had come along...Would lightning strike twice and, if Fenrir was dying, one of the man's Children would come? Because Fenrir definitely had Children, Harry knew very well that his Alpha enjoyed turning people just for the Hell of it.

That thought turned his attention away from death and instead focussed it on the man who cared for him. Fenrir Greyback. Harry knew he was what was generally considered a "bad" man. Fenrir was rude, he was harsh, he swore a lot, he liked violence and blood just a little too much to be considered healthy, and was too nonchalant about killing and turning others into werewolves against their will. The worst part for Harry, though, was the fact that he couldn't quite bring himself to really care and he knew that was terrible of him. Fenrir wouldn't have been Fenrir without the cursing and the violence and the hundreds of imperfections and Harry was oh so fond of the man. And he thought, to himself, that Fenrir was fond of him too. The Alpha was never too rough with him, seemed genuinely concerned about his well-being at times, and, of course, actually tolerated his existence. Harry knew that Fenrir Greyback had absolutely nothing against being alone and that if he didn't want Harry around then Harry wouldn't have been around. The mere fact Harry was still with the man after a full year was evidence enough that the werewolf at least cared about him to an extent.

A rumble of thunder sounded from far away then. Harry turned his head just enough to peer outside from the corner of his eyes and saw the odd spit or two of rain was starting to fall. He absently hoped, as he turned back to look at the fire, that Fenrir returned before the rain picked up or else the Alpha would be in a bad mood for the entire night. Plus he'd be wet which meant he'd get Harry wet and Harry absolutely despised being wet and cold at the same time. When the weather was warm, getting wet was actually something the boy enjoyed to the extent that he would stand outside during spring and summer showers. But when cold was added to the mix, things stopped being so enjoyable.

As another rumble of thunder came just after a flash of lightning, Fenrir came striding out from the trees, heading to the cave. No greeting was shared as the Alpha entered and shook his head to remove the water droplets clinging to his hair. Not even when the man sat himself behind Harry and pulled the shivering boy closer to him, arms remaining around him, did either of them speak. It was only as Harry shifted closer to Fenrir and leaned back against the strong chest, revelling in the instant heat, did the werewolf break the quiet.

"You managed to find dry wood then?"

"Hmm? Yeah, a little bit was hidden under some stuff at the very back of the cave. There was no kindling though so it took a while to get started."

"I'm surprised you got it started at all then." Fenrir grunted, a sneaking suspicion starting to grow in him.

"Oh, you know me, I can start a fire from almost nothing; it's a gift." Harry said playfully, his mood cheering as he started to warm up.

"Takes more than just "a gift" to get a fire going without kindling and mostly damp wood."

Harry paused at that. He turned and tilted his head back so he could look up at the face of his Alpha. "Is something the matter?" He asked curiously.

Fenrir didn't answer for lingering moments but Harry kept looking up at him, determined to stare the man into responding. Eventually, the werewolf gave a small, growly huff and looked over to the side. "Nothing that can be helped so there's no use worrying over it."

Although he remained curious, Harry didn't press Fenrir with any more questions. After a year together, the boy knew how to recognise the Alpha's moods and he could tell that further prompting and questioning would not be tolerated. So, Harry let the subject drop and turned back to look at the fire. A quick glance at the cave entrance showed him that the rain was steadily starting to get heavier. He shivered slightly and the thick arms around him tightened.

* * *

The winter once again ended eventually and spring blossomed. It was just before the forth full moon of the year that Harry and Fenrir left the cave once again and returned to where they had spent the previous summer, near the lake where Harry had been taught to swim. They had arrived the morning before the forth full moon and Harry had immediately scuttled up a tree while Fenrir had made himself scarce. That had been three days ago and the sun was just rising on the final night.

Harry looked down below from where he was straddling a thick branch of a massive tree. Although the sky was turning rapidly blue, he knew better than to get down before Fenrir came back to get him. Luckily, it never took the Alpha long to appear and that time was no different. Unfortunately, this time, the man was obviously injured and exhausted. The boy watched from the tree in horror as Fenrir came staggering into his view, falling to his knees and elbows and then staying in that position, his shoulders heaving as his ragged breathing audible even from where Harry was sitting.

"Fenrir!" He gasped in horror as he neatly swung down from the tree, landing on his feet only a second before he had broken into a run to reach his Alpha's side all the faster. "What happened?"

"Fucking slut," the Alpha's panted harshly as he fisted the dirt beneath his fingers in anger. "Was displaying but already had a fucking mate."

That answer may as well have been spoken in French for all the understanding Harry had of it. He didn't concentrate on that fact though and instead focussed on looking over the injuries on the man. Closer inspection proved that there weren't actually that many open wounds, there was just a lot of blood, most of it perhaps not even Fenrir's. Or, maybe the werewolf had been injured but had recovered mostly. Isaac had been a quick healer in the first year or two that Harry had known him but it always took a lot out of him; that could've been way Fenrir was so obviously exhausted.

Deciding that the blood was both a distracting and distressing sight, Harry thought that to clean it off would be the first thing he would do. There were some spare animal furs which he had been planning to use to make a second blanket but he thought he could use one or two as flannels. Water would have been ideal to use but they were too far from the lake and there would be no way Harry was strong enough to drag Fenrir there so his saliva would have to do, he just hoped he didn't get too dry.

After he had brought one of the patches of fur to his mouth and wetted it with his saliva, he started to clean what looked like a particularly nasty bite on the upper part of Fenrir's right arm. The blood was mostly dried and so had to be wiped at several times before it disappeared completely and Harry found himself becoming quite queasy in the process. The smell of blood had never agreed with him but he fought through and struggled on for the sake of his Alpha and it made him feel as though he was doing something which in turn made him feel slightly better.

Fenrir said nothing and remained still for the first few minutes of Harry cleaning him up but eventually regained enough strength to move. With a groan of effort, he moved into a sit and revealed that his chest was also extremely bloody and rather scratched up. Harry paused his cleaning while the man moved but as soon as Fenrir was still again, the boy returned to his task, abandoning the cleaner arm in favour of starting on the chest. He crawled around to kneel in front of the Alpha and took a second to re-moisten the patch of fur (making sure the bit he put in his mouth was clean so he didn't get the taste of blood) before he started to carefully wipe away the blood, being much more gentle than previously as the cuts were deeper and no doubt more tender.

"If this is what you look like, I'd hate to see the other bloke." Harry said with a light grin and a playful look up at Fenrir's face.

The werewolf chuckled deeply at that as he leaned back on his arms; Harry dutifully shifted with him. "And I doubt his bitch is cleaning him up either. Heh, you'll make someone a nice little wife some day." Fenrir smirked in a lazy, teasing manner.

Instead of getting the indignant huff he had expected in response, he got a curious look from Harry and an innocently asked: "But aren't I your wife already?"

Fenrir's mind boggled slightly at that. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, to be honest, I always assumed a wife had to be female but since you said I'd be someone's wife, I just assumed I'm already yours." Harry explained as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I remember that my Aunt Petunia was my Uncle Vernon's wife and, as I said, I just assumed from that, that a wife is a woman. I do a lot of the sorts of things she did and you do a lot of the sorts of things Uncle Vernon did, they slept in the same bed and we sleep together as well..."

Fenrir couldn't quite believe his ears as he listened to Harry explain his reasoning. He had meant the comment to be taken as a teasing insult, instead it had been taken seriously and all because the boy didn't know exactly what a wife was which wasn't really all that surprising. Harry hadn't had any contact with "civilised" society since he was six; even if he had known exactly what a wife had been before then it wasn't completely unrealistic to think that he had since forgotten. The desire to laugh bubbled in Fenrir's chest but he suppressed it, seeing no need to confuse the boy any more.

"So, I'm not your wife then?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, you're not my wife," the Alpha chuckled lightly.

"Oh." The boy murmured, seemingly strangely disappointed. That lasted for only a second though before a confused frown creased his forehead. "If I'm not your wife then, what am I?"

His mood having been cheered greatly by the amusing conversation, Fenrir smirked and reached out to give Harry's hair a firm ruffle. "You're still a pup; wait a few more years and you'll find out what you are."

That answer didn't really seem to satisfy the boy but he said nothing more. He gave one more light frown before going back to his self-appointed job of cleaning the blood off of his Alpha. Still smirking in amusement, Fenrir sat back and allowed the kid to get on with it.

* * *

The sight of the sleeping child was sweet enough to touch even the hardest of hearts. Harry was curled up on his side, completely wrapped in his fur blanket with only his eyes, forehead and hair poking out from the top. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed was the only movement he made and his sleep was clearly peaceful. It was a picture which only served to worry Fenrir even more than he had already been.

Being the most well known werewolf in the country meant that every single British werewolf knew him personally, and that included ones that lived within civilised society. Fenrir usually made a point of not associating with such types but there was one such werewolf who he had semi-regular contact with though only so he could be kept up to date on the happenings in the Wizarding world. For many years, his contact had had nothing of significance to report. That had suddenly changed. Having just returned from a meeting with his contact, the Alpha was now haunted by the knowledge that Voldemort was apparently active again.

The details weren't clear but the Dark Lord, or someone supporting the Dark Lord, had apparently tried (and failed) to steal the Philosopher's Stone. If such a thing had happened a few years ago, Fenrir would have been interested but nothing more. Now, all things considered, the knowledge unnerved him greatly because of Harry. Voldemort had tried to kill the boy once, who was to say he wouldn't try again? In fact, who was to say the Dark Lord wouldn't double his efforts to kill the boy as an attempt at revenge?

Fenrir was confident/arrogant in his fighting ability but even he had to wonder whether he'd be able to hold his own against more than a handful of Death Eaters. They would be armed with wands and magic after all and no amount of physical strength could throw off a spell. He wasn't sure whether he would be able to properly protect Harry should more than a few Death Eaters (or even Voldemort himself) come to do him harm. And there was no question that Fenrir would protect Harry. The pack instinct was strong enough by itself, but add to that the fact that the Alpha had come to care about the child as a person as well, there was no way he would allow any harm to come to the boy.

As Fenrir sat down heavily beside the sleeping Harry, he swore to himself that he would protect the boy from anything and at all costs. As long as Harry Potter was with him, Voldemort wouldn't be able to get the boy without one Hell of a bloody fight.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.  
I hope everyone enjoyed that :) In a way, this chapter is the end of Harry's childhood as almost a year will pass in between this chapter and the next. Next chapter, Harry starts to grow up and leave his childhood behind (despite the fact he'll only be 13 XD).  
Right, that's me written out for another fortnight. Hope to see you all again in the next chapter :)

Hugs  
Dream


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone :)

Thank you all for the reviews. Each one is a seed of happiness that blossoms in my heart :D  
I have nothing left to say for now so let's just get on with the chapter.

* * *

The rain wasn't heavy but it was constant and thick. The light, tickling shower dulled the evening glow and made everything seem misty and dreamy. And, in a small clearing of trees, Harry stood out in it, completely naked and obviously quite happy to feel the water on his skin. His head was tilted back slightly and a happy smile was on his soft face as he quietly sung a song to himself. From the side, Fenrir made a completely different picture: stooped low; covered in dust and dirt; sheltered from the rain; a look of pure anger and frustration on his hard face.

Harry standing out in the rain was nothing new, in fact the boy often did it when it wasn't too cold outside. Fenrir had never minded before. In all honesty, he didn't really mind at that moment either. He was enjoying the view, perhaps a little too much.

In the space of four days, Fenrir and Harry's relationship had changed completely. Four days ago, the forth full moon of the year had arrived and Fenrir had gone off on his own. When he returned to his pack mate after the period had ended, his senses had immediately caught onto something. Over the three days, Harry's scent had changed and it had changed because the boy had reached his sexual maturity. In human terms, Harry had hit puberty. In werewolf terms, Harry was an adult and as such became sexually attractive to other werewolves. Unfortunately, Fenrir was not immune.

The platonic, pack emotions had morphed into sexual, even romantic, ones practically over night and Fenrir found himself even more annoyed than he had been when he and Harry had first come together. Platonic feelings were one thing, sexual ones were completely different. It wasn't because of Harry's age; so what if the boy was twelve? He'd quite clearly reached his werewolf sexual maturity and that was the only type Fenrir cared about. So what if Harry was male? True, Fenrir had never been attracted to a male before but the fact Harry was a boy didn't really bother him. No, Fenrir's problem was his stubborn human side that was insisting that sexual feelings would lead to love which would lead to more trouble than he could be bothered to deal with.

Despite that, however, he was struggling to deny how he was feeling and he was even suspecting himself of already being a little in love with the boy who had been his only company for over two years. As he watched Harry enjoying the rain, he couldn't stop the traitorous thoughts that ran through his head: how beautiful the boy looked; how pure and innocent he was; how Fenrir wanted to playfully wrestle Harry down to the ground and have his way with him right there on that spot. Those thoughts were dangerous in Fenrir's mind. They were too tender, too emotional. He had never been tied emotionally to a person to such an extent before and he was determined not to change that, no matter how much a part of him wanted to.

Another reason for the Alpha's reluctance to accept his growing feelings for Harry was the fact that, deep inside, in a little place he rarely acknowledged, he knew Harry could do so much better than him. Fenrir was usually quite proud of the fact he was no saint and took satisfaction in his ability to kill without remorse and the number of sexual partners he'd had throughout his life, but that little bit inside of him kept whispering words of discouragement. His hands were stained with blood, he was cruel, he was hard, he was tainted. And what was Harry? Harry was the complete opposite. Harry's hands were clean, he was kind, he was soft, he was pure, as pure as the rain falling on him at that moment. There was nothing for that rain to wash away on Harry, but Fenrir, well, he imagined the rain would hit the ground black if he were to stand in it. No, he knew that he would be no good for Harry.

That knowledge made Fenrir angry though. The entire situation made Fenrir angry. He was used to taking whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. If he was hungry then he could hunt for whatever, if he wanted a female werewolf he'd subdue her and mount her, if he wanted entertainment then he'd go find something to kill. Now, he wanted Harry, he knew he wanted Harry, yet he was stopping himself from taking the boy and that grated on his nerves. He already felt more irritated than usual and he knew it was only going to get worse and, most probably, he would start to take it out on the one person he so wanted to be kind and gentle with.

* * *

"Wake up."

A jostling against his side.

"C'mon kid, get up, I don't have time for this."

Harry scrunched his eyes up for a moment before blinking them open. The first thing he noted was that, curiously, the sky still seemed rather blue which implied that it was at least mid-afternoon, if not earlier. That begged the question as to why he was being woken up as he usually slept until sunset was well on its way to settling in.

Sitting up in a slump, his head slightly bowed as he rubbed at his tired eyes, Harry spoke through a yawn. "Is something the matter?"

"Sunset's in an hour," the werewolf muttered, already turning to walk away from Harry even as he spoke. "Find a tree and get up it."

"What?" Harry gasped in surprise, immediately sitting up a little straighter as his hands fell from his widened eyes. "But...Last month was the forth full moon so why do I have to..."

"Are you questioning my orders?" Fenrir growled threateningly, sending a hard look to the pre-teen over his shoulder.

"No! Not at all, I was just wondering..."

"Your place isn't to wonder, it's to just do as you're told." The Alpha growled before he turned and stalked off without another word.

The boy stared after Fenrir for several seconds after he had left before finally moving. He turned around and started to shuck himself up the tree trunk, towards the branches above. He wasn't at all sure of why he was suddenly being banished to the tree-tops when it wasn't the forth full moon of the year, but Fenrir had been right when he had said that his place was to do as he was told. Whatever an Alpha did for his pack, it was always for the best. Whatever the reason, it was for Harry's own good that he stayed up in that tree for the three days of the full moon, of that much he was sure.

* * *

Although Harry's sense of time was never exact, he was able to keep somewhat of an idea on what the date was. He knew that, very generally, full moon's fell around the middle of a month so he simply said to himself that a month was two lots of thirteen days (give or take a day or two) with the three days of the full moon in the middle. It wasn't precise and he was well aware of it but it was hardly as though he ever needed the exact date. So, with his rough way of treating time, he could predict when his birthday was due; the thirteenth day after the seventh full moon.

And that evening, as he moved through the wilderness and foraged for his first meal of the night, Harry remembered that it was the thirteenth day after the seventh full moon. It was his birthday, he was thirteen years old.

A teenager. Harry was now an official teenager. That was supposed to be a big deal, right? Isaac had always said that the teenage years were awkward because children stopped being children and yet weren't mature or experienced enough to be considered adults, so they weren't really either. Harry didn't really feel any different from how he had felt the night before but he supposed to think the change would be sudden and apparent was completely unrealistic.

One thing which was different, however, and the one thing that had been troubling the boy for a few months at that point was how his feelings for his Alpha had changed. It had been a sudden realisation for Harry, though not a sudden process. Gradually, he had begun to see Fenrir for what felt like the first time, noticing the shape of his body and the ripple of his muscles and the features of his face in a different light. Somehow, they had become attractive, begging to be ogled and admired. And the desire to touch had suddenly flared up. It seemed like every chance to touch the werewolf that presented itself, Harry was seizing and he knew he wanted more. He wanted to curl his fingers through the hair on Fenrir's body, he wanted to rest his cheek on the man's heavy shoulder and, Heaven forbid it, he had even had fantasies about kissing the Alpha!

Harry acknowledged these new feelings and although he was confused by them, he accepted them; they were doing no harm. He really did want to know why he was feeling what he felt though. Why had his feelings changed? Why had the sudden desire to touch become so irresistible? Was it because he was getting older? Or was it because it was Fenrir he had these feelings for? Harry and certainly never felt anything like it for Isaac...

So lost in thought, the teenager didn't pay proper attention to where he was putting his feet and so when a sharp pain abruptly struck his right foot, it prompted him to shout a four-letter word he had learnt from Fenrir. He staggered to the side awkwardly, coming to lean against a tree, only his left foot on the ground. The metallic scent of his own blood reached his nose and he wrinkled it in distaste. Nonetheless, he bent over a little and used his left hand to angle his injured foot closer to his face. Through his fuzzy vision, Harry could clearly see the crimson of a fairly long cut along the curve of the ball of his foot. He couldn't quite make out how deep it was with his bad eyesight though.

"What happened?" Fenrir's gruff voice suddenly came from somewhere close by and Harry glanced up just in time to see his Alpha come through the trees at a rather alarming speed. "Why can I smell your blood?"

"It's just a cut on my foot," Harry reassured, releasing the foot in question and giving it a little shake for emphasis.

Fenrir seemed to be both annoyed and reassured by that knowledge as he gave a low grunt and his frowning eyes lowered to look at where Harry was making sure to keep the foot off of the ground. The slash was bleeding quite a bit and a steady dripping was dropping onto the forest floor. The werewolf approached the teenager sternly, as though he was about to reprimand the boy, and Harry tensed in expectation.

However, the expected verbal scolding or the cuff around the ear never came and instead, Fenrir spoke: "Get down on your stomach."

Harry was so surprised that he couldn't help but blink and stare stupidly at the man before giving the intelligent reply of: "Huh?"

"Lay down on the ground on your stomach so I can check your bloody foot." The werewolf growled out, his tone clearly irritated.

Harry instantly dropped to the ground as though a bomb had gone off somewhere near by; he knew better than to push his luck with Fenrir in such a sensitive mood. He both heard and felt Fenrir sit at his feet seconds before a large, calloused hand seized his right ankle and coerced the leg into bending at the knee so the foot was raised. Harry held back giggles as snuffling breath teased the ticklish flesh, biting his lower lip lightly and loosely clenching his fingers. The whole time, he kept his head faced forward, not once glancing over his shoulder to look behind.

"Must've been a jagged rock, it's deep." Fenrir's voice rumbled behind him.

"Ugh, it's gonna be a pain to keep clean," Harry grumbled, mostly to himself.

A grunted mumble was the answer he got in reply to that before a moist lick was delivered to the arch of his foot. Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud at that and he tried to jerk his foot away but Fenrir's grip tightened on his ankle, keeping the foot in place.

"Keep still." The Alpha ordered.

"But it tickles!"

"Do you want it cleaned or not?"

Harry didn't really get a chance to answer before the tongue was back, licking at the blood around the fresh cut. He didn't protest any more, simply laying limply on the ground and biting his lip to keep back his protests whenever a lick tickled. Fortunately, it only tickled sometimes, when certain parts of his foot were licked, so the breaks allowed him to regain some self control over his reactions. However, much to his confusion, after a while even the ticklish bits stopped feeling tickly and instead produced a pleasurable sensation when attention was paid to them.

A strange sensation began to stir in Harry's abdomen, one that was starting to become familiar despite its strangeness. The teenager had first felt it shortly after the forth full moon of the year. It was like a coil which wound up in his abdomen and made him feel restless. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, in fact it felt rather nice in a way. He didn't know why he had started to feel it only recently when he hadn't felt it before but he wasn't concerned. There was nothing else to suggest that he was becoming ill or anything negative. He had considered asking Fenrir about it but with the way the Alpha had been treating him over the past few months, he had always lost his nerve.

Perhaps he would've considered that moment to ask the older male about the strange feeling but all thought suddenly left him when moist heat suddenly surrounded one of the toes on his right foot. Harry's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise at the shots of pleasure which spread through him, making his body tingle and the coil in his stomach to tighten. It was strange and completely confusing but also rather exciting. One thing was certain, it was in no way scary even though it was so unknown, because it was Fenrir's mouth around Harry's toe, it was Fenrir causing the pleasure and Fenrir would never hurt him, of that the teenager was sure.

Harry couldn't help but wriggle and as he did so, he felt that a certain part of his body, which he had never really paid much attention to, had stiffened slightly and sent more pleasure through him when the pressure of the ground rubbed against it. The swirl of a massive tongue around his toe was just too much for the boy and he couldn't stop the small noise of appreciation which escaped him.

"Ngh, Fenrir," he gasped, his eyes shutting in bliss, as the strange sensation of pleasure made him shiver and curled his toes.

Very suddenly, the nice sensations being administered to his foot stopped and both it and the leg attached to it were roughly shoved away. Green eyes flew open in surprise and Harry looked behind himself to see Fenrir standing up with a look of pure poison on his face. Immediately concerned, the teenager pushed himself up into a sit and eyed his Alpha anxiously.

"Fenrir..." He started quietly.

"Wash it off in the lake if it's still bothering you." The man growled out harshly before stalking away angrily.

Harry watched the werewolf leave, completely confused and feeling strangely rejected.

* * *

Six months had passed since the forth full moon of the year, six months had passed since Fenrir had first started treating Harry so differently, six months was about as much as the boy could stomach. He was at his wit's end. Being around Fenrir wasn't at all pleasant any more. Although he still felt the desire to be close to the man and to touch him, the teenager was too afraid to get too close for fear of being snapped at. What made it all worse was that he didn't know why! Why was Fenrir so angry with him? Had he inadvertently done something to upset or anger the Alpha? Fenrir usually told him when he was skating on thin ice and always gave him a reason when telling him off, and yet for the entire six months, Harry hadn't even been given a clue as to what it was he was being punished for.

He was determined to find out that day though. It was already October and the colder weather was starting to settle in. Harry would need his Alpha's body heat in order to survive the coldest nights and he knew that wouldn't happen if things continued the way they were at that time. The air needed to be cleared, things straightened out, opinions voiced and apologies made. It was going to be hard though; Fenrir was hardly one for talking even at the best of times.

At that moment, the Alpha was lounging lazily against a tree, picking his teeth with one of his sharp fingernails; the man was relaxed. That was good, exactly what Harry needed. After all, Fenrir was less likely to snap at him if he was relaxed when the conversation began.

"Fenrir?" Harry spoke somewhat meekly, hoping the submissive behaviour would earn him points.

"What?" The werewolf growled, apparently not so relaxed any more.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"What about?"

"The past few months...And how things have been between us." The teenager said quietly before his voice got stronger and he lifted he gaze to meet with Fenrir's. "For goodness sake Fenrir, I know there's something bothering you so why don't you just tell me? I feel like I'm tip-toeing around a farmer with a loaded gun, it's not like you to be so openly hostile for such a lingering period of time, at least not towards me."

"What, you think you're something special now?"

"I thought I was." Harry murmured in a weak, hurt voice.

The sound sent shots of guilt straight ay Fenrir's heart and that only annoyed and angered him more. That anger was meant for himself but, as always, he ended up taking it out on Harry. "Stop being such a sentimental, snivelling child," the Alpha sneered cruelly as he pushed himself onto his feet with the intention of walking away.

"Well you stop being a stubborn, emotionally challenged meat-head and talk to me!"

Fenrir lashed out before he even full realised what he was doing. In the blink of an eye, he had raised his right arm and had swung it to back hand Harry across the face. The crack of the hit was surprisingly loud and the movement of Harry's head with the impact was distressingly sharp. Even when the hand which had delivered the blow had fallen back to Fenrir's side, the boy's head remained turned to the side, the skin of the cheek a rapidly darkening red and the green eyes wide with shock more than anything. Both males were breathing heavily and both were still and silent as though time had stopped momentarily.

Then, very abruptly, Harry turned and sprinted away in the opposite direction, away from Fenrir, moving with a speed that was impressive even for him. Fenrir felt powerless to do anything but stare after the fleeing boy. Never had he hit Harry with such force before. He'd delivered the odd cuff around the ear but they had been bare taps and only when they were deserved. Not only had that slap been brutish, it hadn't even been deserved, not really.

Fenrir felt guilt build up inside of him which only made him feel more angry, with himself, with the situation, with the world. With a feral snarl, he turned heel and stalked away; he needed to kill something.

* * *

Harry sat huddled up in a tree, one side of his face throbbing with lingering pain, safely hidden in the darkness. For the first time in a very long time, he didn't feel safe. Fenrir Greyback was a dangerous man to cross and the fact that it was a full moon night only meant that things were more dangerous. A slap from a man, no matter how strong the man, couldn't kill. The equivalent of a slap from a werewolf would probably result in a fatal amount of bleeding.

What scared Harry the most, though, was what was going to happen next, because he just didn't know. Did he need to apologise to Fenrir for insulting him? Did Fenrir need to apologise for hitting Harry? What if Fenrir didn't want him around anymore? Where would Harry go? Could he survive if he was alone? Or would he have to return to civilised society? How would he go about doing that? What if he had to go back to the Dursleys? That last thought actually brought tears to the teenager's eyes. It had been so terrible with his relatives, could he really go back to that which he had so desperately run away from? Or, for that matter, did he really have a choice?

At the back of his mind he knew he was getting away with himself. For all he knew, he might talk to Fenrir and all would been forgiven and forgotten. But that was no reassurance when there was the niggling "what if" at the back of his mind. And then there were his feelings for his harsh Alpha.

Tears pricked the backs of Harry's eyes and he blinked rapidly several times in an attempt to disperse them. He knew he was a fool, perhaps that was why he felt like crying, but despite everything, he still had warm feelings for Fenrir. He liked him, cared about him, and he didn't want to leave him. But would he really be allowed the choice? Fenrir was not a werewolf to suffer a companion if that companion wasn't wanted...

A howl rang through the night air then and it was instantly recognisable as Fenrir. It sounded quite far away but Harry found it somewhat reassuring; at least the Alpha hadn't already abandoned him and was still in the area. When another howl came not a minute later and sounding significantly closer, the teenager felt a small amount of worry. It sounded as though Fenrir was calling him; was there something wrong? His answer came when the echoing boom of a gun shot cut through the forest's quiet.

Yes, there was something wrong.

Harry was down from the tree and moving through the forest before he even realised it. Who knew what, exactly, possessed him to leave the safety of the high up hiding place but his mind was firmly set on finding Fenrir. So he moved through the trees and bushes as quickly as he could and the sound of heavy, running footsteps soon reached him. Very suddenly the werewolf who was Fenrir came bounding into view and the teenager felt an instant wave of relief. Then, that relief turned to surprise as, without pausing, the creature ducked slightly and went to run between Harry's legs. The boy gave a slight cry of surprise as he was bucked off of his feet and onto the Alpha's back, his face inches away from the werewolf's tail. Behind them, he caught sight of something metallic glinting in the moonlight. His heart froze; it was just like the night Isaac had been shot.

As Fenrir bounded through the forest, Harry kept his head down and gripped onto the creature's fur for dear life. Suddenly, a violent clang rang out through the forest mere seconds before Fenrir came to an abrupt stop and Harry was sent toppling back over the werewolf's head. The beast released an all mighty snarl and Harry, once he had landed, quickly looked to see that one of the creature's hind legs was now ensnared in a bear trap; damn that farmer! Harry wasted no time in scrambling over to it and attempting to prise it apart again, ignoring the scent and sight of the blood that had started to rise from the wound. However, it soon became painfully obvious that the boy was no where near strong enough to free Fenrir. He eventually had to give up with a frustrated groan and his mind immediately began to work through what he could possibly do next.

The farmer was getting ever closer and with Fenrir, with his leg stuck in the trap, was an easy target. In other words, if they were found then Fenrir was dead. Harry was determined not to let that happen but what could he do to protect his Alpha? A distraction perhaps? If he moved off, making sure to make a lot of noise and to pass the farmer than the attention might to drawn onto him and he could lead the danger away from Fenrir. It was the only thing his panicked mind could come up with so he decided that would be what he would do. A feeling of dread welled up inside of him however. With the way the Alpha had been acting around him and treating him, he wouldn't have been in the least surprised if this was the last time he ever saw the werewolf. If Fenrir was tired of him then he'd make no effort to find Harry again and the boy's tracking skills weren't good enough to find his way back to the Alpha. That made little difference though because Harry knew if he didn't even try to put his plan into action, then Fenrir would be shot and killed.

Moving around to the front of the angry and snarling werewolf, Harry kneeled a safe distance away and looked the creature straight in the eyes. "You've always protected me, now I'll protect you," he murmured sadly but confidently. "I know you probably can't understand much of what I'm saying right now, but I want you to know that I love you, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and even if you don't come and get me in the morning, I'll never forget you."

Without further word, the boy took off in a run back in the direction he had just been brought in. As he passed by the werewolf it snapped at his ankle, perhaps in anger or perhaps in an attempt to hold him back. He supposed it didn't really matter. The way Fenrir had been acting around him for the past half a year, Harry was sure the Alpha wouldn't come and get him in the morning. The thought brought tears to his eyes but he swallowed them back and concentrated on what he was doing.

What was he doing? What was his actual plan? If he was honest, he wasn't completely sure. What if he ran straight into the farmer? How was he supposed to stop an angry farmer with a gun? Jump on him? Talk to him? Say something along the lines of, "I'm sorry my Alpha was eating your cows but could you do me a favour and not kill him?"

Too caught up in his thoughts, Harry failed to pay proper attention to where he was putting his feet and so when a biting pain lanced through his left leg and the sickening sound of rusty metal clamping shut quickly came, he was more than surprised. He tried to move his left leg but it was stuck where it was and he ended up falling to the ground in a heap. A mere glance down at his leg confirmed Harry's worse fears; he had followed the same path as Fenrir and had got himself stuck in a bear trap and, dear Goddess, was it painful! The cold of the night seemed to make it sting all the more and the tears from before came back with a vengeance. None fell though as Harry stubbornly held them back; tears did no one any good.

The sound of near by footsteps had the boy's breath catch in his throat as his eyes widened in fear. He lay perfectly still, barely breathing for fear the sound would give away his position. But then, when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, instinct seemed to take over. In an instant, Harry had curled into himself. He didn't really know why he did it, it seemed to make sense in his panicked mind. Unfortunately, it did the opposite of saving him from danger. His movement had obviously attracted the attention of whatever it was Harry had seen move and the footsteps were growing in volume and that meant they were obviously getting closer. Harry remained curled but was more than ready; the first sign of real threat and he would lash out. Even though he was trapped in one position, he was confident he'd be able to do some damage or at least provide adequate distraction away from Fenrir.

"Hello, what's this then?" An unfamiliar male voice suddenly spoke from above.

Curiosity got the better of Harry then and he turned his head very slightly to the side in order to chance a look. Crouching down to his level was a man, fairly old, probably around late fifties to early sixties, dressed in warm clothes and with a concerned expression on his face. The thing that Harry immediately zoned in on was the rifle the man held in his right hand though. It was the farmer.

"Where did you come from?" The farmer asked kindly.

Harry remained silent.

"What are you doing out here on your own, eh? Where are your parents?"

Still, Harry said nothing.

The farmer gave a light sigh then and lifted his left hand to reach out to the fallen boy. Harry flinched away from the man by instinct which in turn jogged his clamped leg. He gave a slight whimper of pain and immediately froze again as he fought to keep his eyes open, not daring to allow the farmer out of his sight for even a second.

"It's all right," the old man soothed gently, retracting his hand and holding it up innocently. "I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have to be afraid." He paused and shifted then, moving so he was closer to the lower half of Harry's body, reaching to move them hem of his robe out of the way. "Let's get your leg free, hmm? Then maybe you can tell me a bit about yourself."

Harry's entire body tensed as he watched the farmer take a hold of the jaws of the bear trap. This was good; as soon as he was free he'd be able to make a run for it. The sound of the rusty joint moving and the release of the pressure around his calf told the teenager when he was free and he wasted no time. He went to scramble back onto his feet but he was grabbed before he could even start to think about running away. Immediately, Harry began to struggle against the arms that held him, wriggling and thrashing as though his life depended on it. Pain from his leg wound and fatigue finally won out however and his struggles slowly started to weaken until he lacked the energy to keep fighting and slumped in the arms, defeated.

"There now, that's it," the farmer murmured, his grip on Harry slackening ever so slightly. "Now, can you stand up on that leg?"

Harry didn't speak but did try to stand on his own feet. Pain shot through his left leg when he put pressure on it and it gave way beneath him. He would have fallen to the ground if not for the man behind him catching his form.

"Where are ya parents, lad? We need to get you back to them."

Once again, Harry chose to remain silent.

"If you don't tell me then I can't help you."

Silence.

The farmer sighed. "Well I can't leave you out here on your own. If you won't tell me where you came from then I'm gonna have to take you back to my house, at least for the moment."

At first, fear made Harry's heart rate spike at that prospect but when he thought about it, he realised it was exactly what he needed. If the farmer was busy taking him back to his house then his attention wasn't on Fenrir and to protect the Alpha was how Harry had got himself into such a mess in the first place. He was gradually becoming more convinced that the man really didn't intend to hurt him so allowing himself to be taken to the house could only serve his purposes.

So Harry made no sound or movement in protest as he was hefted up into the man's arms and carried away in the opposite direction to where Fenrir was stuck in the bear trap. Sadly, he glanced back for a moment before he shut his eyes and finally allowed a few tears to fall.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.  
Oh, the angst! And it lasted a whole chapter! I think that's some sort of record for me XD For those of you who, like me, despise too much angst (or just angst in general) I reckon this is probably the angstiest chapter in the entire story. So no worries about this sort of thing becoming a regular occurrance.  
That's me done for another two weeks :) See you all in a fortnight with the next chapter.

Hugs  
Dream


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone :)

I hope the two week cliff-hanger hasn't been too much of a hardship for you all XD Thank you to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to keep going, you all make the effort of writing fanfiction all the sweeter :)

Enough from me, on with the chapter.

* * *

The glow of the full moon was still bright and Harry sat right in a pool of its light. He was in a bath tub full of warm and fragrant water with lots of bubbles. The light was coming in through the window just above and to his right. He assumed he was supposed to be washing himself but he just sat there, legs hugged to his chest, head tilted back enough to let him stare at the moon, eyes heavy from tears already shed and stinging with the prickles of those yet to fall.

The farmer had, indeed, taken him home and the man's wife had immediately started to "take care" of him. She had fussed, she had cooed, she had coddled, she had run the bath, she had undressed him, and then she had watched him get into the bath before she had left, reassuring him that she was just going to wash his bloodied robe. Harry had remained silent and passive the entire way through. He didn't fight it but neither did he make things easier, he simply accepted all that was done to him.

He didn't know what to do and he was more scared than he could remember ever being before. The heated, soapy water was gradually cleaning off Fenrir's scent, it was making him cleaner than he ever had been before. It was washing away the past seven years, it was washing away Isaac and Fenrir and everything...

Oh, he was so scared. What was going to happen to him? Would he ever see Fenrir again? What if he was sent back to the Dursleys? He wouldn't be able to handle that, he knew he wouldn't. He'd sooner take his own life than go back to them...

That thought startled Harry enough to have him tilt his head down to look at the foamy water in front of him. Take his own life...Why did that not seem like such a bad idea suddenly? He had nothing left to live for, not with Fenrir gone, and nothingness seemed so much more favourable than life with the Dursleys. Perhaps, one day, it would come to that, he would realise it really wasn't worth the pain of being with his relatives and he would be brave enough to lay back in a bath and allow himself to drown. For that moment, however, he had a hope, a hope that Fenrir would come and get him soon.

It seemed like such a slim hope though. Harry bowed his head as low as it could go, until it rested on the tops of his knees, before he finally gave in to the desire to cry.

* * *

Werewolves were an intimidating sight at the best of times, but the sight of a furious one brutally snapping at the metal bear trap clamped shut around one of its back legs was enough to freeze a person in fear. Fenrir snarled and thrashed and growled and barked and roared as he bit at the metal and yanked his trapped leg in, what had to be, an extremely painful manner. The sky was a navy blue which was rapidly turning lighter but obviously not fast enough for the Alpha who never ceased his angry movements. Even when the sunlight touched him and the night officially ended, during his transformation back into a human, Fenrir never stopped trying to free himself from the cursed trap.

Admittedly, Fenrir never had much of a memory of what happened to him during his nights as a monster rather than a man. The things he did usually remember, however, were things which could be described as significant. That blasted farmer hunting him down with his gun, that was significant. The immediate fear he had felt for Harry's safety rather than his own, that was significant. Retrieving Harry only to get his leg caught in the blasted bear trap, that was significant. And Harry speaking three small words before he ran off with a foolhardy intent on protecting the Alpha, that was more than significant.

Fenrir remembered all of it (though the memories were fuzzy rather than crystal clear) and countless emotions began to swell in his chest. Anger, frustration, fear, desperation, worry. And perhaps it was no surprise that every single one of those emotions were felt for Harry. That stupid, reckless, willful pup who had somehow managed to burrow his way into the Alpha's heart and set up a nice little nest there; Fenrir would be damned if he let the boy go without one Hell of a fight.

The very second Fenrir had proper control of his human limbs once again, he had grabbed the two jaws of the bear trap and had forced them open, freeing his damaged leg. He barely felt the pain as the piercing teeth left his seriously cut-up flesh (it would leave a very nasty scar) and the scent of his own blood, as over-powering as it should have been, almost seemed to disappear under the scent of another's blood. Harry's blood. Why could he smell Harry's blood? Although it was an immediate concern, it was also rather lucky. Blood was easier to track than simple body scent so it would therefore be easier to determine exactly which direction Harry had gone/been taken.

A low growl rumbled deep in the werewolf's throat as he got to his feet and smelt the air one last time, just to check he had the right idea. When he had confirmed which direction the scent of Harry's blood was coming from, he took off in a run, apparently completely immune to the pain in his injured leg.

No matter what happened, someone would die that day. If Harry was alive, then only the farmer would die. If Fenrir found his pup dead though, the entire world would pay.

* * *

Harry remembered porridge. Aunt Petunia had eaten it at breakfast some mornings. He had always thought it had smelt delicious, especially when it had honey poured all over it, and had always wanted to try it. Finally, he had the oppotunity, it was just a shame he had no appetite to enjoy it.

The teenager sat at the kitchen table in the farmer's house, a bowl of steaming porridge, sweetened with a copious amount of sugar, sitting in front of him. Around him, the farmer's wife was pottering around, being busy with various house-wife duties. The farmer himself was somewhere else in the house. Where exactly? Harry neither knew nor cared. As long as the man wasn't out hunting Fenrir then he could do as he liked.

"Eat up, love," the farmer's wife advised sympathetically. "You must be starving and you're all skin and bones."

Harry glanced to the woman out of the corner of his eyes. Agatha, that's what she had told him her name was. She was a lovely woman, very caring, very motherly, and if Harry really had been a stray soul who had become separated from his parents and lost in the woods, he would've thanked his lucky star to have found someone as pleasant as she. As it was, worry and fear clouded his attention too much for him to really appeciate all she was doing for him. That and the fact he smelt of rose bubble bath and the laundry soap that had been used to wash his robe. Such artificial scents. Where was the earth? Where was the moisture? Where was the Fenrir?

The sound of a door opening came just as Harry was bringing a spoonful of porridge to his mouth. As he blew on the cooked oats to cool them, he watched the farmer enter from the newly opened door. "What time did the police say they'd be here, again?"

"They didn't give an exact time but they should be here relatively soon. It's quite a drive from the nearest town but we did call them an hour and a half ago." The man's wife answered as she moved to the sink to do some washing up.

Yes, as if the situation wasn't bad enough for Harry, in a very short time he was going to be taken even further away from Fenrir, in a car no less so the werewolf wouldn't be able to follow his scent (that was even if he was coming of course). So far, he had managed to stay completely silent, neglecting to answer the concerned questions of the farmer and his wife. He couldn't be so sure that he'd be able to maintain that silence when around people as authoritive as police officers. And what, exactly, could he tell them? The truth was too unbelievable and they'd no doubt accuse him of lying especially if he brought in the werewolf part. Harry fought the urge to bow his head and rub his eyes; it was all turning into such a huge mess.

Long minutes passed then. As the farmer and his wife did their own thing around him, Harry picked at his bowl of porridge, scooping up small amounts to eat, each spoonful feeling like gravel when he tried to swallow. It wasn't that the food was badly made, it was just that the boy was in no real mood to eat and definitely wasn't in the mood to enjoy eating. Worry and fear made him feel somewhat queasy and his constant glances out of the kitchen window to his right were distraction enough. Harry told himself that he kept glancing out of the window to see when the police arrived, but deep inside he knew that he kept looking in the hope of seeing Fenrir coming to get him back.

Fenrir apparently wasn't coming though and all too soon the sight of a police car pulling into the cottage's drive-way was what Harry saw through the window. His heart sank and he felt even more sick than he had before. The farmer and his wife seemed relieved though and immediately sprang into action upon realising the car's arrival. Harry just sat there, staring down at the edge of the table, wishing for something, anything, to save him from being taken back to the Durselys.

The adults all stayed outside for several minutes, perhaps so they could discuss Harry without being over-heard by him. They came back eventually though, the farmer leading his wife who led two men dressed in police uniforms. Neither police officer looked particularly frightening or threatening but they wanted to take Harry back to his horrid relatives so, in his mind, that more than made them his adversaries.

"So this is the one who's caused all the worry, eh?" One of the police officers, the one with blond hair, said lightly as he approached Harry. "Where did you come from then?" He asked kindly.

Harry remained silent and motionless and kept his gaze glued to the edge of the table he sat at.

"So much for the theory that he'd be more willing to talk to us." The second police officer, whose hair was brown, murmured.

"How about your name? Can you tell us that?"

Stubbornly, Harry continuted to completely ignore the fact he was being spoken to.

"This obviously isn't going to work."

"Yeah, you're right," the blond agreed with his colleague. "C'mon then, lad," he said to Harry, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's get you out of here."

Now that Harry couldn't ignore. The two police officers obviously weren't going to let him remain where he was and there was no telling just how physical they would get in their persuation to get him out of the door and into the police car. He had already lost enough of Fenrir's scent, he didn't need the scent of other men covering up what little there was left of his Alpha. If anyone touched him for any prolonged length of time, their scent would get all over him. Fenrir might have forgotten about him already but Harry didn't want to forget the man and was determined to cling onto the scent for as long as possible. So, he stood without fuss, his head bowed and his eyes on the ground. He got words of congratulations for his trouble but they meant nothing to him.

"What will happen to him?" The farmer's wife asked anxiously as they all moved outside, leaving the house behind, and headed towards the police car.

"Well, we'll take him back to the station to see if we can coax any answers out of him," one of the policemen started to explain. "And we'll check the national missing persons database. No doubt he'll be back with his family before the week's out."

Harry went rigid at that as his worst fears seemed to be steadily coming true.

"Of course, if he continues to not talk or it turns out he can't talk, that'll make things trickier..."

He was going to have to go back to the Durselys...

"We'll be sure to let you know what happens though..."

Back to being starved, back to the cupboard under the stairs, back to his uncle's harsh words and punishing hands...

"In ya get then, mate." One of the police officers instructed Harry kindly as he opened the right-hand passenger door of the car.

Harry numbly did as he was told, crawling into the car and sitting down. He made no move to pull his seat-belt on and stared ahead of himself blankly. Although the door didn't shut behind him, the two policemen stood in the way of him escaping. So this was it, after seven years of running away and earning himself a happier life, he was being forced to return to his tormentors. He would have his memories though and maybe they would see him through until he could run again...

An echoing howl ceased all conversation then and pulled Harry from his angst-ridden thoughts. His eyes widened and he twisted around in his seat to look out of the car's rear window. The adults beside him were still and silent as all listened to see if the sound would come again. They were on tenter-hooks, all waiting for something they weren't sure was going to come. When another howl, this one sounding much closer, came, Harry couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face.

"Fenrir..." He whispered to himself just as said man came bounding into view, eyes wide and almost manic.

Harry didn't need to have perfect vision to know what was going on outside of the car with the arrival of Fenrir. Even if he had been completely blind, the screams that came to abrupt ends and the scent of human blood would have been enough to tell him. What was most surprising was the fact that the teenager was simply watching it all and not feeling a hint of regret or repulsion. There was his Alpha, a fierce and violent killer, cruelly ripping four people to shreds; all Harry could feel was relief and pride. Fenrir had come back for him, Fenrir was killing for him, Fenrir wanted him.

It took about five minutes in the end. The farmer and his wife went down the easiest, they had barely put up a fight. The two police officers hadn't been as easy but neither had they exactly been a challenge. Their truncheons had been nothing compared to Fenrir's cutting nails and vicious teeth and their struggles had only delayed the inevitable and made their deaths a lot messier than they would have otherwise been. They both eventually fell to the ground and Fenrir was the only one left standing, breathing hard, covered in the blood of others, eyes wild and jaw snarled.

When Fenrir turned his head just enough so he was staring directly at Harry through the glass of the back wind-screen, their eyes met and for the teenager it was the moment he had been waiting for. He couldn't get out of the car fast enough, practically falling over himself in his hurry to get out of the open passanger door. Somehow, he managed to keep his balance enough to remain on his feet so he was able to take off in an immediate run towards Fenrir. All the blood and gore and evidence of violence didn't even seem to register in Harry's mind. He passed it all without notice, his only intent to reach his Alpha. He even ignored the blood that was actually on Fenrir, not hesitating in throwing himself at the large male upon reaching him.

What happened next was a complete shock to the teenager. Harry expected his hug to be tolerated and endured, perhaps returned if he was very lucky. The last thing he thought would happen was Fenrir to wrap him in a bear hug, lift him up off of his feet and hold him tighter than Harry had ever been held before. A massive hand cradled the back of his head and he was held high enough so that his chin could rest comfortably on the werewolf's chunky shoulder. The teenager brought his arms up and looped them around Fenrir's thick neck, holding on as tightly as he could. The feeling of relief was incredible and Harry was determined to never let Fenrir go again. Even when the hand on the back of his head fisted his hair slightly and gave a small pull as a sign for him to pull back, the boy kept his arms looped around the adult's neck.

With their faces mere inches away from each other, the pack mates stared at each other right in the eyes. Green eyes glittered with unshed tears of happiness while dark, almost black, ones were ambiguous and hard to read. Then, another surprise, so shocking that Harry 's heart almost stopped; Fenrir pitched forward, closing the gap between them, and sealed their lips in a kiss.

Harry's eyes closed on instinct. He had no memory of ever being kissed before, not even on the forehead or the cheek or anywhere else, and it was like being thrown in the middle of the ocean when all he knew was the doggy paddle. Perhaps what would have shocked the boy, if he had known, was that Fenrir Greyback was just as much a kiss virgin; he too couldn't remember ever giving or receiving a kiss. What both lacked in experience, however, they made up for in enthusiasm.

There was no finesse, no technique and it was hardly an ideal first kiss for a young teenager, though not that Harry knew or cared about that. It was a rough kiss, it was possessive, it was almost violent in nature, but, dear Goddess, was it wonderful! Harry's head swam and if he had been standing, he knew his knees would have buckled under his weight. The sensation of the proximity, the velvet of the Alpha's tongue wrestling his own into submission, the hand weaved in his hair that held his head in place, the steady loss of oxygen, even the taste of the blood that had been smeared on the werewolf's lips; it was addictive.

It was for many minutes that Fenrir and Harry stood there, their lips sealed together in the intimate embrace. There was no doubt that their relationship would never be the same after that day, but maybe that was for the best.

* * *

The farm house was eerily quiet as the kitchen door swung open. Only the ticking of the clock on the wall could be heard as Harry led Fenrir into the house by the hand and then that was drowned out as the Alpha reached the table and roughly dragged one of the chairs out from underneath it to sit on.

Although lingering around the sight of a quaddrouple murder was hardly the best idea, Harry had remembered what the farmer and his wife had been discussing prior to the police's arrival; it was a long drive from the nearest town and so they had at least a couple of hours before there was even a chance of more police arriving. So the boy had suggested they take advantage of the fact no one was going to be using what was in the house and take as much as they wanted for themselves, and while they were at it, use the hot water to clean off the blood which so liberally covered Fenrir. The Alpha had out-right refused the idea of taking a bath or a shower but had consented to Harry cleaning him off with a cloth and washing his hair in the kitchen sink.

Both were silent as Harry prepared for the washing, getting a large bowl from one of the cabinets and filling it with warm water from the sink, but it wasn't an uncomfortable or awkward silence. The kiss they had just shared was obviously not regretted by either but it also wasn't something they were willing to discuss right at that moment. And, in all truth, there was no great rush to discuss it.

Something Fenrir wished to talk about sooner rather than later was the issue of why he had smelt Harry's blood before and why the teenager was now very obviously limping. When Harry approached him once again, bearing the large bowl of warm water which he rested on the kitchen table, the Alpha caught his arm before he could move away again, forcing the boy to stop and look at him. Harry tensed then and one had to wonder what exactly he was expecting to happen next.

"How's your cheek?" The Alpha questioned gruffly.

Harry offered a light, slightly nervous smile as he brought his hand up to rub at his severely bruised cheek from where he had been slapped the previous day. "It's nothing too terrible."

"And what happened to your leg?" Fenrir grunted, sounding half accusing and half concerned.

Harry blinked at that before the tension left his body; whatever he had been expecting obviously hadn't happened. "I followed in your footsteps and got my leg caught in a bear trap." He revealed, his tone rather embarrassed. "In my defense, I was in a rush and my eye sight is poor even when I'm calm."

The large male growled lightly at that piece of information and his eyes shot down to look at the teenager's legs, even though they were hidden underneath the black robe. "Let me see."

The boy obediently lifted up the appropriate side of the robe to show where his injury had been bandaged thoroughly. "I'd rather not take off the bandage if you don't mind," he said almost apologetically.

Another rumbling growl came from somewhere deep in Fenrir's throat. "Fine." He muttered, obviously not pleased but willing to allow the wound to remain covered from his gaze.

Harry smiled gratefully just as he was released so he could continue with what he had been doing before. He moved over to where a tee-towel was resting on a counter top so he could quickly seize the piece of cloth before returning to his Alpha. "Did they hurt you at all?" The boy inquired as he dipped half the towel in the bowl of water.

"No more than a few bruises."

"That's good." Harry smiled as he started to busy himself with wiping off the blood (which was mostly dry at that point) that covered his elder's body.

The easy silence took over again then as the younger of the pair methodically wiped off as much blood as he could before he had to wring out the dirty water and re-moisten the towel. Although Fenrir wasn't speaking, his mind was working over time as he thought over what was to happen. His relationship with the boy was going to change even if he didn't want it to (so it was just as well he did) but there was still a question mark over how quickly it was going to change. Perhaps, the Alpha decided, it would be best to first feel out how knowledgeable Harry was about certain things before anything was decided and set in stone.

"Pup?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you know about sex?"

"Never even heard of it, let alone know anything about it."

"All right then, what about mating? How much do you know about that?"

"About as much as Isaac told me about it so I don't know, would that be a lot?"

Fenrir growled. "You're being bloody awkward."

"I don't mean to be." Harry said apologetically. His speaking paused then but his cleaning of Fenrir's body didn't as he thought about what to say. "Isaac used to tell me," he began again, "that mating is something two people do when they love each other very much and it involves having a bit of a kiss and a cuddle." Another pause as the boy angled his head to look at his Alpha's face. "Is there more to it than that?"

"Yeah, a lot more." Fenrir grunted, not in the least surprised by his Sire's innocent and romanticised version of the process.

"Oh..." The teenager murmured, his movements slowing slightly. "Are you going to teach me more about mating?"

"Yeah."

"Are...Are we going to mate together?"

"Eventually."

"When?"

"When I'm satisfied that you know enough to understand exactly what you're getting into."

"Does that mean I have to wait until I can kiss you again?"

Kissing was as good a place as any to start but Fenrir felt like teasing the boy a bit. "Yes." He smirked lightly and was more than satisfied to see Harry grow down-heartened by that. "Although," he continued, his smirk widenning. "If you're a good puppy, I might make some exceptions."

"Really?" Harry gasped in delight, obviously cheered up by that idea.

Fenrir simply gave a light chuckle and a nod before leaning back, closing his eyes and relaxing. Harry glanced up at the man and a gentle smile curved his lips as he returned to his self-appointed duty of cleaning off the blood. Both felt better than they had done for months.

* * *

Another year was coming to an end and both the cold weather and winter had well and truly set in. Snow clouds had been looming over-head throughout the day though neither Harry nor Fenrir had been aware of that as they led a nocturnal existence. The clouds had finally broken at a little before sun-set and that had been when Harry had woken.

As sleep started to leave to be replaced with consciousness, Fenrir became immediately aware that he wasn't curled around the warmth of another's body as he should've been. His eyes flew open in an instant and he sat up in a flash, suddenly completely awake with his heart rate having picked up. Much to his relief (and irritation), he soon saw that his initial concern/panic was unnecessary. His sleeping partner wasn't very far away, just a few metres outside of the cave, doing what could only be described as dancing in the snow.

It was, admittedly, a very nice sight. Fenrir wasn't really one for romantic thoughts or for appreciating beauty, but even he had to admit that there was something about Harry at that moment which was beautiful. The boy's movements were graceful and light, his feet seeming to barely touch the ground before they had left again; his cheeks were rosy and flushed, either from the cold or from the exersion; the snow that clung to the messy hair and the long eye-lashes glittered in the fading light of the day; and the smile, so calm and soft but clearly very happy, made him look innocent and angelic. Fenrir thought it strange that he found it such a pleasing sight. The only way he had been attracted to innocence and purity before was feeling the desire to taint and ruin it. As he watched his puppy dance, however, he felt a sudden and overwhelming desire to protect that innocence, to maintain as much of it as possible.

That realisation disgruntled Fenrir (as many of his most recent realisations tended to) and as always he was going to take it out on Harry. He strode out of the cave and over to the boy (and heard, upon approach, that the youth was singing to himself happily), intending to drag the smaller male back into the cave. When he reached to seize Harry though, the teenager seemed to know it was coming as he deftly managed to swerve away from the grab. The Alpha gave a low, warning growl at the evasion but all Harry did was give him a playful and slightly cheeky smile as he started to use the larger form as an accessory to his dance, twirling around him and occassionally using him as something to hold onto to swing himself around.

After tolerating the foolish (in Fenrir's opinion anyway) behaviour for long enough, the man caught hold of Harry's shoulder, forcing the boy to a stop mid-prance. Then, in one quick movement, Fenrir yanked the smaller male back and wrapped his arms around the slight waist. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"Dancing." Harry giggled as he relaxed in his Alpha's arms, turning his head and resting his cheek against the warm, naked chest.

"Why?"

The boy turned his head a little more and looked up at with glittering eyes and flushed, rosy cheeks. "Because I'm happy."

For a moment, Fenrir was struck dumb by the sight of his pup and the beautiful picture the teenager made in his arms. He quickly forced himself to recover though. With a murmur of a growl, he hefted Harry up and slung him over his shoulder, ignoring the protests that prompted. "You'll end up catching hypothermia if you do something as stupid as dance in the snow."

"But it's because it's snowing that I'm happy!" Harry insisted as he tried to wriggling free from the werewolf, obviously not the least tired out by his previous exersions.

"You've seen snow before." Was all the Alpha said to that and he hauled the boy off of his shoulder and planted his feet on the ground.

"I know, but it's different this time. Don't you remember?" Harry asked gently as he took one of Fenrir's hands in both of his own and brought it up so he could nuzzle that palm. "The last time it snowed was the year we first met."

Was it? Fenrir honestly couldn't remember and he didn't see how it mattered but apparently it meant something to Harry. The image of the beautiful young teenager dancing and singing in the falling snow so joyfully re-entered the werewolf's mind then. He gave a light huff, a cloud of mist leaving him as he did, and rolled his eyes. "You have until the sun sets." He grunted reluctantly.

Harry's eyes lit up at that. He gave Fenrir's hand a teasing pull as a playful smile quirked his lips. "Come with me."

Fenrir snorted a snatched his hand away. "Don't push your luck."

The boy laughed at that before turning and dancing back outside, twirling and prancing gracefully, his song starting again as his eyes closed and he did nothing more than simply feel.

From where he was safely sheltered in the cave, Fenrir watched the child he had come to love with a softness in his eyes so completely unlike him. He found it so hard to believe that only a couple of months ago, he and Harry had been so far apart. It seemed so sudden that they were now closer than they had ever been and Fenrir knew he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. He would be damned if he said as much out loud though; after all, he had a certain reputation to live up to.

* * *

End of Chapter 6.  
This chapter sort of brings an end to what I like to think of as the prologue. Yes, I know, it's one Hell of a long prologue but these six chapters have just been setting up Harry and Fenrir's relationship really. Next chapter, the main plot of the story begins.  
Now, some of you are no doubt wondering how long this is going to be. I still have no idea, but I can tell you that I'm up to writing Chapter 17 and I have written plans up to Chapter 20. If I had to estimate how long I think this will be, I'd say no shorter than 30 chapters. I think there might be just over 30 chapters but it's hard to tell at the moment. As soon as I've made a firm decision, I'll let you all know.  
That's all from me for another time. Take care all and I'll see you all again for the next chapter :)

Hugs  
Dream


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone :)

Thanks to each and every one of you who reviewed last chapter, they all mean a lot to me :)  
Now, partly because of a complaint review I got last chapter and also because there is naughty stuff in this chapter, I am going to reiterate the WARNING I gave in the very first chapter. This story contains a SEXUAL relationship between a MINOR and an ADULT. Harry is a teenager but he's still underage when he and Fenrir start to physically express their affection. If this grosses you out or offends you morally, then please stop reading. Don't keep reading and then complain to me that it's peodohilia and child abuse and all that stuff because that doesn't do anyone any good. If you're in two minds and need a trick to make yourself feel better about reading, just think of it like this; in werewolf terms, Harry is an adult, and he's far more mature that any teenager I've ever met.

For those of you who are still reading, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

* * *

Another winter had passed and another spring had begun which led Fenrir and Harry to the part of the country they spent the warmer part of the year in. Since the unpleasantness with the farmer, things had only got better for the pair. Fenrir returned to his more laid-back demener as he was no longer frustrating himself with "unrequited" feelings and Harry went back to feeling that he didn't have to tip-toe around the werewolf. In fact, the teenager had grown in confidence and whereas before he had simply been a submissive male, he was now quite the budding Beta. Fenrir was confident that if the boy were a full werewolf and belonged to a pack, he would easily take the position as an Alpha's right-hand man, even at his current age.

The boost in Harry's confidence wasn't always a good thing though, at least not in Fenrir's opinion. At that very moment, he was in search of the pup who he had allowed to forrage for himself. That was proving to be an unwise decision as a good hour had passed and Harry was yet to return or even make his presence known with a call. There may not have been the threat of farmers/hunters in that area but considering exactly who Harry was, there was always a risk. So, the Alpha followed the pup's scent, treading the path the teenager previously had.

After several more minutes without any luck, Fenrir knew he was becoming increasingly anxious. He stopped in the shade of a large oak tree and looked around himself. Harry's scent was the only noticeable one in the air but there was no visible sign that he had been in that area. Sighing, Fenrir came to a decision. Even though it had the disadvantage of warning any possible kidnappers that he was around, it had the advantage of more or less guaranteeing a response from Harry; if no response came then Fenrir would know for certain that he had a reason to worry.

The man tilted back his head and brought his hands up to circle either side of his mouth. Then, he released a long howl, one which was merely the equivilant of asking "are you here?". As his howl faded away, Fenrir lowered his hands but otherwise didn't move. He wanted there to be as little sound as possible around him so that he wouldn't miss the answering call.

Very suddenly, Harry's head fell out from the leaves above, coming to stop upside down right in front of Fenrir's face. "Yo." He greeted easily.

To Fenrir's credit, he didn't jump or flinch at the sudden appearance though inside his heart did skip a beat. "You spend more time in trees then you do on the ground," He muttered, a little annoyed with himself for being slightly startled by his pup's actions and the entire scenario in general. "Sometimes I doubt you've got any werewolf in you."

"Maybe I've got some weremonkey in me." Harry chuckled as he disappeared back into the leaves again before jumping down the right way up. "I heard you calling; is there anything wrong?"

"You were taking too long."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that, but the dancing mushrooms were distracting and I lost track of how long I was watching them for."

"Dancing mushrooms?"

"Mmhmm." Harry confirmed, obviously not catching onto the disbelief in his Alpha's voice. "I picked one up and almost ate it but then it started wriggling. When I realised it was alive, I put it back down where I got it and then it and the other mushrooms around it started to do this little dance. I'd like to think it was their way of saying "thanks for not eating our friend"."

"Are you sure you didn't eat a dodgy mushroom before then?" Fenrir asked suspiciously.

"I don't eat mushrooms if I think they're dodgy, you know that."

"Well you had to have eaten something dodgy if you were seeing dancing mushrooms."

"You think I was hallucinating." Harry said accusingly, finally realising what was behind the man's words.

"There's no such thing as dancing mushrooms."

"Just because you haven't seen them doesn't mean they're not real. A lot of people would say that werewolves aren't real but you and I prove that's not true."

Fenrir rolled his eyes but said no more on the subject. He didn't care enough to make a big deal out of it. Let Harry keep his delusions for as long as they were safe and harmless. He would be making sure to keep an eye on exactly what the boy was eating whenever he could from then on though.

* * *

Although Harry had asked, he had never been allowed to run and play with Fenrir during the full moons since they had made their peace the previous autumn. So, they had adopted the system that had previously been reserved for the forth full moon; Harry would spend the time up in a tree and Fenrir would stay close but not too close. That worked fine for them and no problems were thrown up. With the coming of that year's forth full moon however, a rather large problem had arisen.

Usually, Fenrir enjoyed his heats. It was much easier to get a willing female during the period of the forth full moon. However, this would be the first one with Harry at his full sexual maturity. That posed three problems.

Problem number one: Harry's scent would not only become irrisistable to Fenrir but also to any other werewolf in the area. Harry was a young, healthy, un-mated male and that all showed in his scent. He would be an extreme temptation to any werewolf passing through their patch even if the boy was only a part werewolf. If, for any reason, Harry was on the ground during the period, he'd be in extraordinary danger.

Problem number two: because Harry and Fenrir were technically "together", the Alpha felt guilt stirring at the thought of mating with anyone other than Harry. It was lame and it annoyed the Alpha but he couldn't deny how he felt. The only one he wanted to mate with was Harry. That meant he was due for a very uncomfortable heat, especially during the night when the moon was actually out.

Problem number three: Harry was, more than likely, going to experience extreme arousal just as a werewolf would. As with Fenrir, that was most probably going to be most of a problem at night. It was hard to keep control of yourself when your mind was clouded by so many hormones and Fenrir was concerned that the teenager would forget himself and do something that would result in him getting himself hurt.

There were, unfortunately, no clear solutions to these problems other than for Harry to stay up in a tree no matter what. Fenrir would stick close by, if only because the werewolf in him wanted to be able to protect what it saw as his, but he could also be a danger to Harry. He didn't think the boy would appreciate having his virginity taken by an animal. Still, Harry didn't seem to even half as concerned about it all as the Alpha was. Perhaps it was because he didn't fully understand the extent of the risk, though Fenrir was inclined to believe it was more because the teenager had a false-confidence in his sense of self-control. Harry had never experienced a heat before and so had no real understanding of just how consuming it could be.

Or at least he hadn't the previous day when he had shucked up a tall tree. Now that it was the morning after the first night, his tune had understandably changed.

The arousal was, in a single word, unbearable. Harry must have brought himself to completion at least half a dozen times throughout the night and still, as the morning sun was beginning to rise, he had a hard and aching erection. He was exausted and yet too aroused to sleep or even doze, not to mention he was suffering from the discomfort of sitting astride a branch for a good nine hours. It was like a form of toture and Harry didn't think he was exaggerating when he called it that.

"Fenrir?" He called, hoping that the Alpha was out of his wolf form and within hearing distance. Harry needed advice; this was all new to him. Fenrir had experienced a heat countless times, surely he'd be able to give some tips on how to handle it because simply relieving the urges obviously wasn't enough.

When no answer came in reply, Harry tried howling just in case Fenrir wasn't human yet. Even that got no reply though. With an irritable huff and no real thought, the teenager came down from the tree, his swinging movements as graceful as ever despite his discomfort. He had literally only just managed to land when Fenrir was suddenly in front of him, popping up as if from no where. The Alpha seized both of Harry's upper arms as he glared down at him with undisguised anger.

"What are you doing?" Fenrir growled dangerously, his hands squeezing a painful grip. "I told you not to come down for anything."

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed, his voice quivering slightly as tears of frustration and desperation threatened to fall. "But Fenrir, I can't take it anymore, no matter what I do I can't find any relief."

A low growl came from the Alpha at the revelation and he looked off to the side darkly, though he didn't release Harry's arms. The teenager sagged forward far enough so he could lean against his elder's chest. Just that contact, between his cheek and the other's hair covered chest, was enough to prompt Harry to give a light moan as his eyes closed in bliss. It was madness, that such an insignificant amount of contact could make him feel so good and immediately make him desperate for more. He would've brought his arms up to hold onto Fenrir if not for the fact the Alpha was still holding onto them tightly.

Perhaps Fenrir felt something too as, not a moment later, the man had pushed Harry to arms length before releasing him. "Take off your robe." He ordered as he sat down on the ground.

Harry immediately did as he was told, bending to lift the hem of his old robe (which was, to that day, still too large to fit him properly) before he pulled it up and over his head in one movement. He was left completely naked, his skin pale from lack of direct sunlight and littered with various scars, some fairly significant like the one on the curve of his left shoulder left from the bite Isaac had given him upon their meeting when he had been six. Glancing to Fenrir, Harry noticed an unfamiliar look in the man's eyes which, instinctively, he recognised as desire and he found that he was looking at the man's body in much the same way. It was curious how Harry had never known Fenrir to wear clothes and the nudity had never even occurred to him really, but at that moment Harry was very aware that Fenrir was a strong, dominant male who was completely naked. That made him both nervous and excited.

"Get over here." Fenrir grunted as Harry hurried to comply. The Alpha lay back on the grass then, his eyes never leaving the green eyes of his pack mate. "Straddle my chest, facing away, then lay down flat."

Ah, okay, things were starting to make a little more sense in Harry's hormone-fogged mind. He did as he was told, sitting himself on Fenrir just below the man's nipples. Then, he lowered himself down so he was laying on top of him. He simply assumed his face was supposed to be lined up with the Alpha's erection so he scooted back slightly when he realised he was too far forward. Even when Harry had Fenrir's stiff length, which was coloured an angry red and was oozing a copious amount of pre-cum, right in front of his face and his own erection was in Fenrir's face, he felt no shame or embarrassment. He hadn't been raised to feel as such after all

When a hot breath suddenly caressed Harry's length, shots of renewed pleasure made him mewl. "Mmm, Fenrir, now what?" He asked a little desperately.

"Just do what I do." Fenrir growled.

Before Harry could make any sort of reply to that, his voice died as Fenrir's mouth engulfed his burning erection. His vision swam and his voice came back to life as a gutteral moan as the tip of a tongue played around the tip and then made a high sweep over the whole head before swiping down the entire length. The vibrations of a low warning growl reminded Harry that he was supposed to be copying what Fenrir was doing. It was hard to focus with such strange but delightful sensations over-taking him but he was determined to make his Alpha feel the same sort of pleasure.

Harry was enthusiastic if nothing else as he took Fenrir's entire length into his mouth in one go, deep-throating him as much as possible from his position. Working on nothing but instinct and the noises of pleasure he was coaxing out of the man beneath him, Harry did what he simply thought was right. Small moans escaped him as he was sucked on and he found it hard to keep his concentration but he was determined to give as good as he got. He lifted himself slightly with his hands pressed to the ground on either side of Fenrir's hips, lifting up enough to feel the tip of the Alpha's erection touch the back of his throat. Then, bending his elbows, Harry slowly lowered his mouth again. That became a pattern until his arms became too tired and he was forced to rethink the technique. He settled on laying flat on Fenrir; it may not have allowed him to get the entire length into his mouth but it freed his hands so they could work on everything his mouth couldn't.

Fenrir groaned and had to momentarily let go of Harry's length as the teenager's hot mouth constricted around him. While Harry used one of his hands to stimulate the base of the erection, he used the fingernails of his his other hand to gently scratch the wrinkled skin of the heavy sac. A loud growl left Fenrir as he tried to stop himself from thrusting into Harry's mouth. If he didn't know for a fact that the pup had never done anything like what he was doing at that moment before, Fenrir would've assumed Harry had had a lot of previous practice. It was obviously just natural talent though; Harry just instinctively knew what would feel good apparently.

"Mmm, Fenrir, please..." Harry moaned wantonly around his mouthful, the vibration nearly tipping the man over the edge.

Fenrir sucked on the smallest finger of his left hand, coating it in a thick layer of saliva before he once again engulfed Harry's length in his mouth. His left hand moved around blindly until he found the teenager's entrance. It wasn't an ideal situation with his fingernails as long and as sharp as they were but he was confident that as long as he was careful, he could finger the tight hole without causing any damage. Indeed, when he began to tease the tight pucker, slowly inserting the finger a little before pulling back again, he got only a positive response from Harry. The gasps and wriggles coming from the teenager were doing nothing for Fenrir's control and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer so he decided to step up the attentions he was lavishing on his pup's body.

Harry's body was moving completely on its own. Almost all conscious thought had left him and he was simply acting on instincts. The finger inside him felt strangely pleasant but he thought that was probably more to do with the pleasure Fenrir's hot mouth was causing. That sort of feeling made everything else feel good as well and even Harry's aching jaw had a certain charm to it.

When Fenrir's tongue started to become far more enthusiastic and his breathing started to come out more panted and heavy, Harry knew that the man was on the brink of something, just as he, himself, was. A curl which had been steadily growing in his abdomen was becoming noticably tight and he felt as though the blood in his veins was boiling. Harry's toes curled as the coil suddenly sprung, allowing the boy's first non-self-induced orgasm to rush through him like liquid fire. He threw his head back, his mouth leaving Fenrir's erection, but his hands never stopped working of their own accord. As Harry released into Fenrir's mouth, the werewolf gave a moan that was close to a roar in its intensity and followed the teenager over the edge. Fenrir drank Harry's release down eagerly as his own seed spurted out energetically, most of it hitting and clinging to Harry's face.

When the rush was over, they collapsed and lay where they were bonelessly, panting, Harry collapsed on top of Fenrir. His green eyes were slightly glazed and dazed and it was with wobbly arms that he pushed himself up. Fenrir was stirred by the movement and he lifted his head slightly to watch as the teenager sat up straight on his abdomen. The man felt his arousal stir again at the sight of Harry's face, which was slightly turned towards him, covered in his seed and he had to bite back a moan when the boy wiped off some and then tasted it.

Harry wrinkled his nose slightly at the taste of Fenrir. He'd tasted worst flavours but he'd also tasted stuff which was a lot better. It was probably in the category of something he'd eat if there was nothing else but it wouldn't be his first, or even his second, option. Abruptly, he was pulled off balance as one of Fenrir's large hands wrapped around his upper right arm and yanked him down. Harry gave a light huff as he landed on the man's chest but before he could say any more, the flat and hot moistness of a tongue ran up his cheek, cleaning away the seed that had clung to his skin.

The lovers' gazes met through hooded eyes. After a moment, a soft smile touched Harry's lips and he leaned his head to the side slightly to meet with another of Fenrir's licks. When his face had been tenderly cleaned of all of the foreign substance, the teenager snuggled against his Alpha tiredly while one of Fenrir's hands carded through his hair possessively. Together, they dozed in the morning sunshine for quite some time.

* * *

A low, rumbling growl came from Fenrir as he stood tense and poised, ready to pounce on a moment's notice. There was someone very near by, someone who shouldn't have been there, someone who wasn't a werewolf and was, of course, unwelcome. He had caught the scent of the intruder upon waking and had left the side of the now fourteen year old Harry in favour of searching out whoever it was. He had to admit that the scent was somewhat familiar but he couldn't for the life of him remember where he had smelt it exactly.

Not moving an inch, the werewolf listened very carefully to try and figure out where the scent was coming from as well as trying to listen to see if he could make out any sounds that may give away the location of whoever it was. It was a game of nerves, one that Fenrir eventually won when the sound of a crunching twig came from the right. In an instant, he had turned, was preparing to pounce, only to come face to face with the point of a wand. Dark eyes narrowed dangerously and he looked up the length of the wand, past the arm that held it to the face of the one who owned it.

Long, silver blond hair, pewter grey eyes, pale skin, a superior smirk: Lucius Malfoy.

"Greyback." The blond aritocrat greeted coolly as he lowered his wand.

"Malfoy." Fenrir grunted in reply, not at all pleased with the pureblood's presence in his home. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as a friend, Greyback, to deliver a message from our Lord."

Fenrir's blood froze at that and he gave an angry growl. "The Dark Lord is dead."

"The Dark Lord has returned and would like to renew your past friendship." Malfoy revealed in his usual superior drawl.

"I bet he would." The Alpha snarled, the mere thought of Voldemort, the man who wanted Harry dead, enough to make his temper flare dangerously. "Well since you're the obvious messenger boy, Malfoy, you can give him this message: I'm no one's lap dog and I won't be treated as such." And with that he turned to stalk away.

"May I inquire as to why? Was your allience not to your taste the last time?"

Fenrir didn't like the way Malfoy's tone was slightly knowing. It unnerved him and made him think the man knew more than he probably did. "My reasons are my own, I don't need to explain myself to a runt like you." That was effectively the end of the conversation and Fenrir stalked away, his mind working over-time.

Voldemort was back. That wasn't good, that wasn't good at all. How was it possible? It couldn't be...But it obviously was. What was he to do now? Voldemort was a stubborn man, it was likely that he'd still want to get his hands on Harry if only because the boy defeated him the last time when he was barely a year old. Plus, it was doubtful that he was simply going to accept Fenrir's refusal to rejoin the Death Eaters without question. No, this wasn't going to be the end of it, things were only going to get worse if anything.

Now in a completely foul mood which would no doubt last the entire night, Fenrir gave a snarl and turned to head back to where he had left Harry. However, as he turned, he caught a whiff of a tantilizing scent he knew perfectly and an annoyed growl passed his lips as he stalked off to the side.

* * *

As consciousness slowly began to sink through his mind, Harry realised that he was oddly cold. With a frown, he sat up and glanced over his shoulder to see that Fenrir wasn't beside him. His frown deepened at the curiosity of the situation as he glanced around himself. There was no sign of the Alpha though his scent lingered quite strongly which meant he hadn't been gone for long. It was odd for Fenrir to leave without waking him but it was nothing to get overly alarmed about. If anything, it was a reassurance that everything was fine; Fenrir wouldn't leave him alone and asleep if there was danger about.

Harry carefully and silently got up onto his feet then and began to slowly make his way towards one of the paths Fenrir had marked for him. His eye sight was, predictably, getting worse little by little and that meant he had lost a lot of his freedom. His Alpha had marked out a safe path for him giving the excuse that he had better things to do then hold his hand (in the metaphorical sense) while he upheld his "pathetic" vegetarian sensibilities. Harry didn't really care for the reason, he was just glad he wasn't forced to rely on the werewolf for yet something else.

Only a few minutes into his walk, the scent of mushroom caught Harry's nose and he followed it carefully to a patch of the fungi which was making his stomach groan in hunger. He may not have been a werewolf but he did seem to have a few werewolf traits one of which was his sense of smell. It was unfortunate that he hadn't taken on a werewolf's good eyesight but he couldn't have everything and he was fine with that. His life was hard enough as it was at times without making it harder on himself by pouting over things he couldn't change. Besides, it gave Fenrir a reason to coddle him which he had to admit he didn't mind all that much.

Harry plucked one of the mushrooms from the patch and brought it up to his nose to get a better smell. With that, he was satisfied it really was safe to eat. He popped it into his mouth and chewed on it a few times before swallowing it with a grimace. They didn't taste particularly great but he'd had worse. They'd do and then he could force the taste away with whatever it was he found to eat next. He went to take another one but paused when he thought he heard the ruffle of leaves over to his right. When nothing else came though, he was confident there was no need to worry and so went back to his mushrooms. However, when he heard another more definite sound, he stopped completely; there was definitely something near by. It may have been nothing more than a rabbit or something else equally as harmless but Fenrir had always said it was better to be safe than sorry.

Despite his open eyes and his open ears and how alert he was making sure he kept, when the attack came, Harry didn't stand a chance. A weight which reminded him of a Muggle bulldozer he had seen when he was very young suddenly rammed into his back and sent him sprawling down to the ground with a heavy thump that winded him badly. As he tried to suck air back into his lungs, a large hand closed around the back of his neck and sharp claws dug painfully into his throat, not hard enough to break the skin but definitely enough to be uncomfortable. Harry would've been scared if the familiar scent of his Alpha hadn't filled his nostrils, so instead of being scared, he was simply extremely nervous.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fenrir's voice seethed in Harry's right ear angrily.

"What do you mean?" Harry managed to gasp out before he was flipped over onto his back abruptly.

"You know better than to wander off on your own." The Alpha growled, leaning his weight down on the small form underneath him with a arm across the youth's chest and dipping his head down so his nose was barely an inch away from the teenager's.

"You left without waking me, I thought you wouldn't do such a thing unless things were all right and..."

"No more." Fenrir ordered, cutting Harry off and silencing him. "From now on you don't got anywhere without me with you."

"What!" Harry gasped indignantly. "But Fenrir that's not..."

"Do not finish that sentence, boy."

Harry winced at the address, his eyes squeezing shut, and Fenrir gave a mental growl of frustration. Eight years since Harry had last seen his uncle he still associated the word 'boy' with punishment. One day the Alpha was going to track that meat bag Vernon Dursley down and he was going to maul him before finally ripping out the man's throat for everything he had made Harry suffer. Until that time though, he had to control himself and comfort his pup as the teenager still had his eyes shut in an anticipation of pain.

Even as the heavy weight of his Alpha left him, Harry didn't move an inch, just keeping his eyes shut and his neck bared in the hopes that the submission would placate the larger male and he wouldn't hit. However, the next touch of Fenrir wasn't the harsh pain of a claw or teeth like Harry was expecting, instead it was soothing moistness of the man's flat wet tongue gently lapping at his neck, no doubt at the places where the claw-like fingernails had indented themselves previously. Harry's clenched eyes relaxed but didn't open as a sigh of pleasure left the teenager. He stayed underneath the silver-haired man as his licks trailed further up, sliding over his jaw and onto his cheek, but arched into the touch, his back and hips lifting from the ground. It was a rare situation; Fenrir usually kept physical affection to a minimum unless it was going to lead to mating, in which case he'd concentrate more on the body rather than the face. The sudden change was unexplainable but not at all unwelcome. In fact, Harry hoped dearly that it wasn't just a fluke.

Tentatively, choosing his time right, Harry quickly flicked his own tongue out and it lightly brushed against Fenrir's slightly stubbled cheek. That seemed to prompt the Alpha to grow even more affectionate as his tongue moved across the cheek and began to lap at the corner of the teenager's mouth. Harry boldly met the dominant's larger tongue with his own and the moist contact between the two seemed to send electric sparks through both of them. A low growl escaped Fenrir as his attentions became even more passionate, drawing the boy closer so their lips sealed tightly, one of his large hands slipping underneath the boy's neck to create a better leverage.

Harry's head was swimming and he felt dizzy with all the sensations running through him like liquid heat. Fenrir's tongue took up almost the whole of his mouth and ran over every surface and dipped into every crevice like he owned it. Harry moved his tongue in reply as best as he could but it was hard to keep up with Fenrir's almost furious pace and in the end he simply lay there and allowed himself to be ravished and the Alpha didn't seem to mind that one bit.

* * *

Harry sighed in boredom as he hung upside down from a high tree branch. It wasn't even a full moon and yet he had been banished up a tree. Why? He wasn't completely sure but he reckoned it had something to do with the werewolf that occassionaly visited the area. Harry had never met this strange werewolf but had often caught the unfamiliar scent after the man (because the scent was male) had left. When he had asked Fenrir who the man was, he never got a straight reply so he had eventually given up on asking. He still grumbled though and had made a point of voicing his thoughts of being sent up a tree to wait for the Alpha to return. Climbing and spending time in trees was occassionally fun but not when he had no choice in the matter.

All the blood rushing to his head was making Harry feel rather light-headed but he was still alert enough to hear a near by sound of footsteps. He froze instantly and listened very carefully. There were footsteps, two sets, approaching from his left. Neither person smelt like Fenrir or the strange werewolf the Alpha was meeting with. A shot of anxiety rushed through Harry along with a hint of curiosity. Steadily, that curiosity grew and became something very dangerous.

Fenrir had told him to stay in the tree until he was fetched, but if there were people heading towards him...Well, surely it was safer to search them out than to wait and be caught off guard? He'd be careful, of course, he'd stay in the bushes and keep low to the ground. If it was nothing to worry about then that would be great. If it was a threat, then he could scurry off to alert Fenrir.

Harry succeeded in convincing himself that to get down and have a look around was the best course of action to take (and it really hadn't been hard to convince himself of that) and so dropped down out of the tree. He hurried into the cover of a bush before he started to make his way towards the source of the footsteps.

It was hard for him to keep track of the footsteps while he moved as the bushes rustled around him, but he managed it somehow. He paused every so often, just to make certain he was moving in the correct direction, and then he'd move forward a little bit more. It made progress slow but at least it was safe. It all paid off in the end when Harry actually heard a voice. He froze where he was, in the middle of a clump of bushes, and listened intently.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" A deep, gruff, male voice spoke.

"This is the area Malfoy indicated." Another male voice, this one sounding more polished and refined, replied.

As the two men continued to converse, Harry cautiously leaned forward and parted a small section of the bush with his hands. Through the parted leaves and his fuzzy vision, he could make out the forms of the two men, both dressed in long, black robes and wearing strange masks. In each of their right hands, they, strangely, held thin sticks which, in Harry's mind, would've been totally impractical for fighting with.

"Perhaps Greyback's moved on." The gruffer voice said.

Harry held back a gasp; they weren't werewolves but they looking for Fenrir? Who were these men?

"A possibility, I suppose." The other conceeded.

The conversation paused then as the two men wandered a slight distance away from each other, one moving in the opposite direction to where Harry was hiding and other heading straight towards the veiled teenager. Harry fought against the natural instinct to run away. He had to remain rational; if he moved then the man, who was now uncomfortably close to his bush, would know he was there and then who knew what would happen.

That plan, unfortunately, failed to work when his presence was noticed anyway. The man's head turned down to look at the section of the bush Harry was holding apart. Even though the stranger's face was covered by a mask, Harry knew that they made eye contact and for a moment he couldn't bring himself to make his muscles move.

A light gasp came from the man before he breathed a quiet, "Lily?"

That whispered word gave Harry the strength to make his limbs move. In an instant he was away, bolting back in the direction he had previously come in, determined to find Fenrir.

* * *

As always, when Fenrir's temper flared, the desire to kill something flared along with it. However, on this occassion, the werewolf denied himself the release of finding some animal and taking his bad mood out on it. Why? Because he was reluctant to leave Harry on his own any longer than he already had.

Fenrir had just left behind his contact who had delivered unwanted news; the Dark Lord was officially back. How had that happened? Voldemort was supposed to be dead! The main theory among the Wizarding population was that he had resurrected himself through some sort of sacrificial ceremony as there had been several people who had gone missing in a short space of time.

To Fenrir, it didn't really matter how Voldemort had returned from the dead. All that mattered was the fact he was back and what would happen because of it. It was doubtful that the evil wizard was going to take Fenrir's "no" without a fight so more visiting Death Eaters was almost a certainty. That put Harry at risk. If even one of those Death Eaters recognised who the boy really was then it would all be over. One or two wizards Fenrir would be able to manage, but any more and he knew he'd be at a fatal disadvantage. He was strong but not paticularly fast in his human form and he doubted greatly whether of not he'd be able to dodge spells flying at him from all directions.

But all that begged the question of what to do! What could he do? He seemed to have such a limited choice. That was what had him most angry; that he had so few options and those he did have were terrible.

Running footsteps and unnaturally rustling leaves suddenly reached Fenrir's ears and he stopped moving to listen. No sooner had he done that then Harry came flying through some nearby shrubs, almost tripping over his own feet in his haste. Immediately, the Alpha could smell the boy's panic and fear and the expression on Harry's face only supported that scent.

Upon reaching the man, Harry immediately clung to him. His breathing was heavy and came out in harsh pants as he used Fenrir's sturdy form to keep himself up on his feet. "There are two men...Further back...They saw me...So I ran...I think they're following..." He gasped out haltingly.

Fenrir's sharp hearing picked up the sounds of hurried (though not running) footsteps approaching. He growled lowly, a nasty snarl curling his lips. Quickly, he seized Harry's arms and forced him down to the ground before he pushed him hastily into the bush right beside them. "Stay down, stay quiet." Were the only words the werewolf spoke before he straightened up.

Just as Harry did as he was told, disappearing completely into the bush, the two men, the two Death Eaters, who had been pursuing the boy came into Fenrir's view. Once again the Alpha growled and he planted his feet on the ground as he flexed his fingers; if they wanted a fight then he was more than ready for it.

"Take one more step forward and I'll rip your throat out." Fenrir barked and the Death Eater's came to a stop and looked at him accordingly. "I've already told your master that I'm not interested, what are you doing here?"

"The Dark Lord wanted to give you another chance to see sense, now that you've had some time to think things through." The burlier of the Death Eaters grunted.

"Well you've wasted a trip here because I'm still not interested. So leave."

"May we inquire as to why you've decided against renewing your alliance with the Dark Lord? You never gave Lucius Malfoy a proper explaination." The slighter Death Eater spoke next. "Perhaps it has something to do with a green eyed youth I just saw."

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you, Snape." Fenrir snapped aggressively, set on edge by how knowing the other man's tone was and how close he was to the truth.

"So I'm correct in assuming as such?" The one known as Snape sneered.

"Who you saw was my mate and he is none of your business."

"He?" The burly Death Eater smirked. "I never would've put you down as a shirt lifter."

That was the final straw for Fenrir and with a vicious snarl he lunged at the Death Eater, managing to inflict a satisfying slash to the man's wrist which was practically offered to him as it was the wrist of the hand which held the man's wand. The injury may even have been as severe as a severed artery as blood began to literally spill from the cut. Curiously, Snape did nothing to protect his "partner" and instead just watched, his wand raised to Fenrir but obviously just in case the werewolf decided to turn on him as well.

"You've got five seconds to leave this place or neither of you will be going anywhere ever again." Fenrir snarled furiously, making sure to move back to where he had been previously standing so he was in between the Death Eaters and Harry.

The man known as Snape moved over to his bleeding comrade and slung the beefy man's arm over his shoulder. "The Dark Lord will not take kindly to this insult." He threatened before he and his fellow Death Eater disappeared with a pop.

Fenrir stared at the spot the two men had been standing in as he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Things were starting to get increasingly dangerous. Snape had been right, Voldemort wasn't going to appreciate him attacking a Death Eater and he was going to retaliate. Worse still, Snape was going to mention the fact he saw Harry. It was unlikely that he knew he had seen the Harry Potter but he would convey the information that Harry was the Alpha's mate and that would be enough for Voldemort to plan a way to try and use Harry to make Fenrir co-opperate. There was no denying it, their lives were going to change from then on. How? That was something Fenrir knew only Harry could decide.

Rustling came from behind Fenrir then but he didn't bother to turn and look, he knew it was only Harry coming out into the open again. "Fenrir," the teenager said quietly as he slowly approached the Alpha. "Who were those men?"

"Pup..." Fenrir started reluctantly, hesitating for a moment before deciding on what exactly he was going to say. "How much do you actually know about your parents?"

* * *

End of Chapter 7.  
Phew, that's a long chapter. Longest so far I do believe.  
I hope you all enjoyed it. As I said last chapter, the plot really begins now. More drama and action is on the way as well as other characters beside Harry and Fenrir. Oh, and I hope the smut was to your liking as well :D  
Until next chapter, my lovelies, I bid you adeiu.

Hugs  
Dream


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone :)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they all make me so very happy :)  
I have nothing more to say for now so on with the chapter.

* * *

Up until the age of six, Harry had believed the only thing he had ever been explicitely told by his uncle and aunt; there was no such thing as magic. Then, when he ran away, he had found a werewolf yet had still believed in his uncle's words; there was no such thing as magic. After all, a werewolf was supposedly fantasy but they weren't magical. Isaac hadn't been able to fly a broomstick or make things float or turn toads into handsome princes. Now, eight years on from when he first met a werewolf, Harry's understanding of the world had once again been massively changed.

Magic was real. Wizards and witches were real. Not only that, Harry's parents had been magic which meant Harry, himself, was magic, a wizard. He was a wizard that another wizard was trying to kill for some reason. This other wizard killed Harry's parents (not a car crash as his aunt and uncle had told him) and had almost killed him when he was a baby but somehow he had survived. Everyone had thought this other wizard was dead but apparently he was alive. And Fenrir used to kill for him. And now the other wizard was probably going to try and kill Harry again. And he wanted Fenrir to kill for him again. And those two men who had chased him were working for the other wizard. And there were so many questions Harry wanted to ask that he wasn't sure which one to start with!

"Were...Ah..." The teenager started awkwardly, rubbing his forehead in frustration as he spoke. "Were you there, the night that this man came and, uh, you know, did what he did?"

"No, I wasn't there." The Alpha reassured.

Harry visibly relaxed at that. He wasn't sure what he would've done or how he would've felt if things had been otherwise.

"Pup, the reason I'm telling you this," Fenrir said carefully, making sure to maintain eye contact with Harry. "Is because, if Voldemort sends more than a few Death Eaters after us or even comes himself, I can't be certain that I'll be able to protect you. I'd give it a damn good try but I can't guarantee that I'd win against so many wizards at once."

Harry felt his insides freeze at those words. Fenrir, the most fearsome werewolf on the British Isles, wouldn't be able to protect him from this Voldemort man? That was...Unthinkable! The only thing Harry had ever seen that had even slowed the Alpha down was the previous winter when he had caught his leg in the bear-trap. Other than that, Fenrir had always been more than capable of winning a fight and protecting the both of them at the same time. Now, apparently, there was someone Fenrir couldn't beat. It was slightly mind-boggling for the teenager.

"I know somewhere safe though." Fenrir revealed then, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. Although he appeared to be slightly reluctant, the man continued. "I'm sure you'll recognise the name; it's a place called Hogwarts."

That word did, indeed, sound familiar but Harry was initially unable to remember why. Then, his memory travelled back over the years, to the first summer he had spent with Fenrir. "That letter I got from the owl!" He gasped in realisation.

"That would've been your acceptence letter." The Alpha grunted. "It's a school that teaches magic, but it's also one of the safest places in the country, Voldemort wouldn't be able to get to you there. The headmaster knew your parents; he'd help you."

A place of safety, where this Voldemort person wouldn't be able to get them, but it would mean leaving the life he knew so well. The territory he knew so well, the cave they spent their winters in, the lake they spent their summers by; they'd have to leave them both behind. Surely that was a small sacrifice for safety though? What use was there in staying in familiar settings when people were going to come along and try to kidnap or kill you? Could either of them relax if they stayed? Or would they always be on edge, just waiting for people in black cloaks and white masks to come jumping out from bushes and attack them?

"It's a lot to think about," Fenrir spoke again as he got to his feet and Harry watched in clear concern as his Alpha started to walk away. "In the end, the decision is up to you. It's not my place to make this choice." And with that, he left the area.

Silence fell over Harry and the world around him as he looked down at the ground sadly. It was his choice, but how was he supposed to know which option was the right one?

* * *

The hours that passed were spent in solitude by both Harry and Fenrir. While the teenager remained in his place in the clearing, Fenrir did what he did best when he was annoyed; kill things. Once he started, he didn't stop until he was panting from the exersion and his limbs felt heavy with fatigue. He was still angry but at least he was too tired to do anything about it.

It was all such a mess. What had happened to the peaceful life he had lived as a lone wolf for so many years? Though, Fenrir would've been lying if he tried to insist that he hadn't expected a life with Harry Potter to be anything but troublesome. He hadn't expected Voldemort to actually come back to life however! That had been a most unwelcome revelation. It was almost enough to make him regret ever getting involved with the wizard, but then he remembered all the good times he had doing the man's killing and he knew he couldn't regret it. Neither did he regret taking Harry in. The pup had become an extremely significant part of his life after all...

"Fenrir?" The voice of the boy in question spoke quietly from behind.

The Alpha turned where he was standing, simply resting, and saw Harry was slowly approaching him. The teenager came right up until he was standing as close to Fenrir as he could without touching him. Harry's head had to tilt as far back as possible to maintain eye-contact and Fenrir had to tilt his head down at the same time.

"If I choose to leave," Harry said, his voice still quiet and also slightly anxious and unsure. "Will you come with me?"

Fenrir studied the boy's face for a few seconds before he brought a hand up to hold the small chin between his thumb and the side of his index finger. Emerald green met the darkness of the Alpha's gaze and it was then that Harry got his answer. Nevertheless, it was still spoken:

"Yeah."

Harry closed his eyes in relief then and brought his hands up to hold onto the one of Fenrir's that was holding his chin. He manouvered it so he could cup their palms together and then lifted their joined hands so he could rest his cheek on the back of the larger, slightly hairy, hand. "When do we leave?" He asked quietly.

The Alpha made no move to pull away and allowed the contact to remain. In fact, he even stepped closer, tilting his head down just that little bit more so he could continued to look at the teenager's face. "Tonight."

* * *

It was eerily quiet as Fenrir led Harry through an unknown forest, almost as if the trees and the animals wanted the two werewolves to get caught. Their footsteps and rustling through the area seemed hideously loud to the both of them and they made sure to stick very close to one another, both for safety and so they didn't get separated. Harry's eyesight was extremely poor after all, and they were in an unfamiliar area with only the light of the moon through the leaves of the trees guiding their way. If they, somehow, lost track of each other then things could get dangerous. So, the teenager clutched one of his Alpha's meaty arms with both of his hand, one wrapped around the wrist and the other holding onto the elbow.

Quite suddenly, they came to the edge of the trees and in front of them stretched a huge meadow. The grass was tall, reaching at least Harry's waist, and there was no end to the openess in sight. It seemingly just stretched on and on. It was the sort of meadow wild animals of prey would fear to tread for fear of danger and, unfortunately, it was the way the two werewolves needed to continue in.

"Keep your ears sharp and your eyes open as best you can," Fenrir murmured in a very low, hushed voice. "If you think you hear or see anything and I haven't reacted, point it out to me. If I tell you to run, you do it. Got it?"

"Yes, Fenrir."

The Alpha gave a small grunt and went to move forward, but before he could, several faint pops travelled to their ears on the wind. Both males froze again and looked out ahead. Even Harry could see the six dark figures of people that had appeared on the meadow out of no where about twenty feet in front of them. Fenrir stepped back quickly, forcing the teenager to move back with him, and continued to stare ahead, a low growl rumbling deep within his chest.

"Can we go around them?" Harry whispered, very aware that it would be all too easy to be over-heard.

"Not without adding a stupid amount of extra time onto the journey." Fenrir grunted before there was silence. After a moment, the man pulled his arm out of Harry's grip before using it to give the boy a firm push on the chest which forced him off balance and sent him tumbling into the bush behind. "Stay there." The Alpha grunted.

"But Fenrir..." Harry tried to protest as he attempted to struggle up from inside the plant.

"Shut up." Fenrir ordered dangerously before stalking away without further word.

Finally managing to right himself, Harry watched with great concern as his Alpha approached the five cloaked figures. Fenrir couldn't fight off more than two or three wizards at once, he had said so himself. If the Death Eaters attacked, would the man be able to defeat them? Would he even be able to get away? The teenager felt his stomach turned into a lead weight. So much possible danger and he was forced to hide in the bushes and watch!

He couldn't hear what was being said across the distance between himself and the group up ahead and his poor eyesight meant that it was impossible to make out any real details (though with Fenrir's back towards him and with the Death Eaters all wearing masks, there wasn't much to see anyway). Enough was clear to tell him when something happened though, especially when it involved a strange shot of red light which Fenrir dodged out of the path of. More lights of various colours (though the majority were still red) began to fly around then what was obviously a fight had officialy begun.

Despite the order to stay where he had been put, Harry started to quickly inch away from the bush, out towards where the action was going on. He wasn't going to sit by while Fenrir was attacked, even if that was what the Alpha had told him to do. True, the teenager wasn't completely sure of what use he could be but he was fairly confident that he could at least look after himself. Fenrir seemed to be managing to avoid the coloured lights and Harry was faster than the adult when in human form.

When one of the red lights suddenly hit Fenrir and he went crashing to the ground before ceasing all movement, Harry immediately feared the worst. He stalled where he was and ducked down slightly so his form was obscured by the long grass. Although he was still too far away to see anything, he was close enough to easily hear what was being said.

"Right," a commanding male voice spoke. "Now we've got Greyback under control, we need to track down this little mate of his so he's got an insentive to work."

Harry silently thanked every lucky star he knew of when he heard that. Fenrir obviously wasn't dead. Perhaps all the Alpha needed was a little time to shake off whatever it was that had taken him down. Harry considered the possibility of leading the Death Eaters away but quickly decided against that; the area was completely unknown to him and with his poor eyesight it would be all too easy to get completely lost and disorientated. His best bet was probably to remain hiding, perhaps inch his way a bit closer to Fenrir so that he was there to help when the Alpha did stir.

Slowly, oh so very slowly, the teenager began to carefully move through the tall grass in a squat, using his hands for balance and trying to make as little noise and grass motion as possible. It was hard to tell exactly where the Death Eaters were positioned and that only made everything even more risky but as long as he took little steps at a time, he could keep track of the sound of his enemies' movements.

Every precaution and careful movement was in vain, however, when his presence was noticed and an alert was spread between the wizards. Harry ranted every swear word he knew silently as he scrambled onto his feet, rising to see one of the Death Eaters was not even a foot away from him. The wizard (or witch) wasn't obviously stronger than Harry and that was enough for the teenager. With an angry cry, he jumped at the Death Eater, tackling the body to the ground and landing with them in a heap on the ground. As they landed, Harry was provided with the perfect oppotunity to grab the enemy's wand and he took advantage of it. He grabbed the length of wood and quickly rolled away before getting on one knee and swiftly snapping the wand over his raised knee. It broke with surprising ease and once he had separated the two halfs he threw them in opposite directions to each other, just in case.

Before Harry could move again, he felt something impact against his back. It didn't hurt and felt like nothing more than a prod from a very large finger but the affect it had on him was immediate and alarming. His body was suddenly frozen, he couldn't move. When he tried to put his hands in front of himself to cushion his landing as he over-balanced and fell forward, nothing happened and his arms remained in the position they had been in when he had felt the prod. He landed uncomfortably on his stomach and his nose got a rather nasty bash, he wanted to grimace in pain but not even his facial muscles were working. His ears were still working though as he heard the familiar war roar of Fenrir and so was reassured that, somehow, his Alpha had recovered and was coming to his rescue.

The frustration of not being able to move made time drag and Harry would've sworn that several minutes passed before he was free again. In fact, no more than a minute and a half passed from when he had first been stunned to when he was freed. As soon as he was able to move, Harry was scrambling up onto his feet, just in time to see Fenrir clamp his jaws down around one of the Death Eaters' wrists. The wizard yelled out in pain and tried to yank his arm away but the werewolf's grip was hard. When Harry saw that the man dropped the wand in his hands, he quickly dashed forward and caught it before it hit the ground. He wasted no time in snapping it over his knee and tossing the two halves to the wind.

After that, luckily, Harry's part in the fight was very minor. Fenrir did all of the attacking and the injuring and, in a couple of cases, the killing, while the teenager held back and concentrated on snapping the wands when they were thrown to him and also trying not to vomit from the ever-increasing stench of blood. When the final Death Eater disappeared with a pop (obviously Fenrir wanted Voldemort to get the message of what had happened otherwise the wizard wouldn't have been allowed to escape) Harry had revelled in the chance of being able to sit and catch his breath, even though there was blood and shattered bodies all around him. However, before he had even had a chance to sit down, the Alpha had grabbed his wrist and began to viciously drag him across the meadow in the direction they had been heading in before the Death Eaters had arrived.

"When we're somewhere secure," Fenrir grunted out breathlessly as he set their fast walking pace. "I'm giving you a smack for disobeying me. Did you even think before you charged in?"

"I hardly charged in," Harry protested, struggling to keep up. "And yes, I did think. I knew there were risks and I knew I'd be disobeying your orders, but I thought the alternative of you getting snatched or killed wouldn't be to your preference."

"I had everything under control."

"Oh yeah, it really looked like it." The teenager grumbled sarcastically.

An angry snarl left Fenrir then as he suddenly stopped, turned around and seized the neck of Harry's robes, hefting the slight form clear off of the ground. "Have you forgotten your place?" He growled dangerously.

"No, of course not, but you can't expect me to just sit back and watch you getting hurt!" Harry insisted as he, unsuccessfully, tried to get his feet back onto solid ground.

The Alpha brought the youth closer, so close that their noses were almost touching. "Your safety is more important than mine."

Harry's struggling ebbed away then and he looked up into Fenrir's eyes, a sort of understanding coming to him. To others, Fenrir Greyback had two moods: angry and slightly less angry. But to Harry, he knew that even when Fenrir was angry (which wasn't all the time) there were variations in anger and variations in the type of anger. The current anger didn't stem from Harry's disobedience (at least not completely), and instead was a result of the Alpha's fear for his mate's safety.

The teenager managed to tilt his head up just enough to press a quick kiss to the tip of Fenrir's nose before he relaxed again and resummed looking straight into the man's eyes. "How safe am I going to be if you're not around to protect me?" He asked reasonably.

Obviously not pleased with that question, Fenrir gave another growl but his next actions contridicted that angry noise as released the collar of the robe only to crush Harry in his arms not a moment later. "You've turned me soft." He grumbled.

"I don't think anyone would describe you as soft." Harry playfully mumbled into the man's chest. "And you may have had your edges ground down a little, but being in love can give you a more intense strength."

"Who says I'm in love?" The werewolf muttered though didn't remove his arms or push the body in his arms away.

Harry gave a light chuckle before he pressed a light kiss to the patch of skin on Fenrir's chest that was right beside his lips. "No one, no one at all."

* * *

"This is it."

Harry didn't pause but did glance down upon hearing those words. What he saw was the end of the grass they had previously been walking on and the beginning of something man-made. His feet were now moving across concrete (or perhaps brick) and laid on top of that was...

"Railway tracks." The teenager murmured. He'd never actually seen them in real life but he recognised them from a tattered old picture book which Dudley had grown tired of.

"This'll lead us to a villiage that's not too far away from Hogwarts." Fenrir grunted by way of explanation.

"Isn't it dangerous? To be so close to them? What if a train comes?"

"The train only opperates at certain times of the year; it won't be running again until around the twelfth full moon. That's when some of the students go home for Christmas."

"Wizards celebrate Christmas?"

"It's an oppotunity to get off school and work and get a lot of stuff while gorging yourself on food; of course they celebrate it."

"How do you know that?"

Fenrir didn't answer immediately and Harry initially thought his question was going to go unanswered. But then, in a low growl, the Alpha gave his answer: "Because I used to be one."

For a moment, Harry was shocked by that answer. But then, when he actually thought about it, he realised that it was obvious. Isaac had been Fenrir's Sire after all. But perhaps the bit that was causing the shock was that Fenrir had once been a wizard. If asked beforehand, Harry would've guessed a Muggle heritage simply because Fenrir had such a hatred for all things that involved magic. Suddenly, the teenager had only one question he wanted to ask; what had happened? Because something very significant must have happened to make Fenrir hate his own heritage with such intensity. A mere glance at the Alpha's expression was enough to tell Harry that, that present moment would not be a good time to ask that question however.

"Will you tell me about it someday?" He asked instead.

"Maybe." Was all Fenrir grunted in reply before they once again fell into silence.

* * *

Once the railway tracks had been found, it took another day or so (including a six hour rest) to reach the station in Hogsmeade. The pair made sure you get away from civilisation as quickly as possible in order to avoid people noticing and reacting to Fenrir's presence. If they were going to do this, they didn't need someone calling the Aurors and them arresting the Alpha before they had even reached Hogwarts. When they reached the path to Hogwarts that the student carriages ran, they kept to the far right, making sure they were hidden amongst the trees.

Half an hour later and they were on the out-skirts of the school. The castle was visible on the horizon, the mid-morning sun peeking out just behind it, and that sent a low grumble rumbling through Fenrir. Harry, who was being carried on the man's back because he was so exhausted, lifted his head at the noise. He blinked tiredly as he turned his neck slightly so he could look at his Alpha's face.

"Something wrong?"

"Only unwanted memories." Fenrir grunted. "It won't be long now. You probably won't be able to go to sleep straight away but at least you'll be able to sit down."

"Only if you do too." Harry mumbled, resting his head on the large shoulder once again.

The Alpha only gave a wordless grunt to that.

Natural silence fell over them again as Fenrir continued to trudge along. On his back, Harry dozed as well as he was able to considering the bumpy ride. However, after another fifteen minutes of walking, the teenager was still alert enough to not have to question why Fenrir suddenly stopped walking. He could hear what the Alpha no doubt heard; a single voice and multiple footsteps.

"Should we get to the side to see who it is?" Harry whispered, basically asking if they should hide.

"No point; this is Hogwarts, it won't be anything more threatening than a gaggle of students."

And, as they continued forward and eventually came to a clearing in the trees, Fenrir's words were proved to be correct. Heading towards them were at least twenty young people (though were probably a few years older than Harry) all dressed in a similar fashion, with only the colours varying between them. Leading them was easily the largest, in both height and girth, man that Harry had ever seen and he was at once grateful that Fenrir was between them. All of those in front were obviously surprised to see the two males but there were a few different reactions to Fenrir's blatant nudity. Most of the girls blushed and looked away though a few giggled and stared. The main reaction among the boys was to stare but one or two of them looked away like the girls. It was the huge adult, however, whose reaction was completely different. He seemed horrified by their presence and he immediately went on the defensive.

"Fenrir Greyback! What d'ya think you're doin' 'ere?" He boomed, his accent heavy and his tone of voice angry.

"Here to see Dumbledore." Fenrir said simply.

"'E never said anythin' 'bout expectin' ya."

"He isn't, but I've brought something with me I'm sure he'll be extremely interested in." The Alpha smirked.

"And what might that be?" The huge wizard (at least, Harry assumed the man was a wizard) asked sceptically.

"Harry Potter."

Shocked gasp immediately came from every student before almost frantic whispering filled the air. The adult wizard's eyes were wide and Harry could feel that the man was looking straight at him for the first time. It made him feel incredibly uncomfortable, even more so because his poor eyesight didn't allow him to make out any real detail; he knew the man was looking at him but he wasn't sure in what manner.

Just as Harry was about to bury his face in Fenrir's hair (with a sort of ostorich burying its head in the sand logic), the arms supporting his weight slackened and he knew he was being ordered to get down and stand on his own two feet. Harry did so reluctantly, carefully sliding down Fenrir's back. He didn't remove his hands from his Alpha's person though, not even when his feet were firmly set on the ground. Every fibre of his being was telling him to hide behind his protector but Fenrir obviously had other ideas. The werewolf reached behind to snag a hold of Harry's robe so he could yank him none-too-gently forward, until the teenager was standing just in front of him.

"Lift your fringe." Fenrir ordered gruffly.

Harry did as he was told and brought a hand up to push back the hair that covered his forehead and half of his eyes. He wondered if his scar would even be visible across the distance (he knew that was what Fenrir wanted those in front of them to see). Seconds later, he got his answer as the large stranger gasped loudly as his stare become more one of disbelief, as though Harry were a ghost he had never expected to see.

"Harry..." The wizard said gently as he took several steps forwards, towards him.

The teenager was immediately on guard, his hand dropping from his forehead as he took a step backwards. To his great relief, he felt Fenrir's hand land on his right shoulder just before it pulled him back so the Alpha was once again between Harry and the wizard. Harry discretely brought a hand up to lightly hold onto Fenrir's hip, more because it reassured himself than anything else. He wasn't used to meeting new people and, more often then not, when he did meet new people it never did him any good. Considering the size of the stranger who now seemed so interested in him, Harry was feeling extremely wary.

"So, are you going to take us to Dumbledore or not?" Fenrir demanded, annoyance seeping into his tone

The wizard's gaze finally flickered off of Harry and moved onto the Alpha. He appeared to be disgruntled and in two minds on what to do, but finally came to a decision when he turned to all the younger wizards and witches who was watching silently from behind. "Class is cancelled." He told them all simply, throwing it over his shoulder. When no one moved immediately, he frowned and turned around to look at them all. "Well, go on, off with ya!"

That booming order got all the teenagers moving, though none seemed particularly eager to get away. A few walked off at a steady pace but the majority dawdled, continuously glancing at Harry and Fenrir as they murmured among themselves. Fenrir completely ignored the younger magic folk while Harry glanced at one or two of them briefly with mild curiosity. He'd never met anyone even close to his own age since he had joined Isaac and, despite himself, he had to admit that he was slightly intrigued.

When every student was gone from the area, the adult wizard shrugged off his coat (which was so large that Harry would've been able to use it as a tent) and threw it to Fenrir who caught it easily. "Cover yaself up, Greyback, this is a school after all." The man grumbled.

Fenrir sneered but shook out the massive coat in preparation to wear it anyway. "Pathetic, prudish sensibilities." He muttered as he tied the arms around his waist so that everything from the waist down was hidden but his chest was still completely bare.

Hagrid obviously wasn't pleased with how Fenrir had chosen to cover himself (no doubt he meant for the werewolf to wear the coat and cover everything) but he didn't pass comment. With a last troubled/disgruntled look at the pair, he turned and began to walk away.

Fenrir watched him go for a moment before he brought his right hand up to hold the back of Harry's neck. "Stay close." He murmured in a quiet, low voice, leaning down slightly so that he'd be properly heard.

"Yes, Fenrir." Harry murmured in reply.

Fenrir's hand stayed in its position gripping the back of Harry's neck, more as a gesture of reassurence than to control the teenager's direction. They followed on behind the wizard at a steady pace, moving through the trees and wild plants. The closer they got to Hogwarts itself, the more in awe Harry was of its size and just how many people were around. They passed dozens of students before they even got inside and when they did he was completely taken aback by just how many people there were. And each and every one of them were staring at the two werewolves as though they were the strangest creatures on the planet. After all, neither of them were particularly clean and Fenrir was almost completely naked. To people who were used to civilisation, Harry imagined he and his Alpha looked like wild people. He supposed they were, in a way.

Harry mostly stared down at the ground, a habit he had picked up to prevent stepping on painful things, but he occassionally flickered his eyes up to glance at those around them. Small groups of people seemed to be all over the place and, with his bad eyesight, most of them just sort of blended together in a mass of black robes and various shades of hair. Only when there was a shockingly different colour hair did Harry's eyes catch it, like the several mops of red hair that were dotted about and the head of silver-blond hair that was surrounded by those with darker hair. That caused Harry to actually lift his head to take a better look at the group. He could see just enough to tell that, that particular group of people were all sneering and he and Fenrir. But then, his eyes met with those of the blond and the other's expression immediately changed from sneering to shocked. Harry didn't know why. He didn't really care. He turned away without further thought.

Finally, they left behind the majority of the school's population and entered a corridor which was entirely empty. Two more empty corridors later and they came to a dead-end. For one brief, horrible moment, Harry was afraid they'd allowed themselves to be led into a trap. But then the wizard who was with them spoke two seemingly random words before the statue in front of them started to move. The teenager couldn't stop himself from stepping back unsurely and edging a little closer to Fenrir. The hand on the back of his neck gave a light squeeze, one of reassurance, just as the statue settled down again. Where it had been standing was a spiraling staircase that led up somewhere higher. They were led up those stairs and at the top were greeted by the sight of an old man, dressed in the most horendously coloured robe, waiting for them.

After speaking briefly and quietly to the old man, the giant wizard stood to the side slightly as Fenrir and Harry came to a stop a foot or so in front of the two wizards. The older of the magic folk had an intense stare on the younger of the werewolves who shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

"If I may see your scar for myself." The old man requested gently, making no move to come closer.

Harry nervously brought a hand up to pull up his fringe. He'd barely held it for three seconds before he dropped his hand again and the hair fell back over his forehead. Apparently, it was long enough for the old wizard to get a look of his scar though because he didn't ask to see again. No, his eyes just seemed to grow sad even as his expression showed a sort of relief.

"You must both be very tired. Questions can wait until morning. For now, I'll take you to a place you can rest." He told them gently as he turned and beckoned them to follow him.

Harry couldn't deny the relief he felt at that. He was in no condition to talk right at that moment and neither was Fenrir. Perhaps after a good day's sleep, the massive change to their life would be easier to manage and questions would be easier to answer.

* * *

End of Chapter 8.  
And so they arrive at Hogwarts :D  
I hope the action scene was all right to read. I'm not great at them, I know that, but I always try my best :) The more I write them, the better I'll get (hopefully) so please suffer through them, it's the only way I'll improve XD  
I'm off for another two weeks. Catch ya'll again soon, my duckies.

Hugs  
Dream


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone :)

Many, many thank yous for all the reviews. They all mean a lot to me :)  
Can you believe it; for so long I had Harry Potter block and now, suddenly, I have so many ideas for fanfiction that I've already started to plan my next story after this XD  
With nothing more to say, I'll just get on with the latest chapter.

* * *

Slowly, Harry's eyes blinked open. He was laying on his side somewhere very soft and comfortable and through the semi-darkness he could make out the slumped figure of Fenrir, on the floor with his back resting against the door into the room they were in. The teenager pushed himself up into a sit and glanced around the bedroom of the set of rooms that the old wizard (who had introduced himself as Professor Albus Dumbledore) had shown them to that morning. Seeing the window and the view outside, it was now well into sun-set. He had slept for several hours then. He was sure he hadn't fallen asleep in the bed...And he definitely hadn't been naked like he was at that moment.

Harry carefully pushed the thick duvet off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could stand, before he quietly crept over to where Fenrir was slumped. As he got closer, he began to hear the Alpha's deep and rumbling snores. It was a noise Harry always associated with safety and he smiled to himself as he got down with Fenrir and carefully cuddled up to him, in between the man's legs, making every effort possible to avoid waking him.

"You all right?" Fenrir's voice rumbled suddenly, throwing Harry's attempts to not wake him out the window. A glance up at the man's face showed that he still had his eyes shut however.

"Of course. It was just lonely in the bed."

"Comfortable though?"

"Oh yeah, really comfortable. I've never slept in a real bed before."

Fenrir's eyes flew open at that and he gave Harry a stern look. "What about before you met Isaac?"

"There was no room for a bed in my cupboard." Harry replied as though that should've been obvious.

"You're what?"

"My cupboard, under the stairs. That's where I slept when I lived with my relatives. It was also where I spent most of my time seeing as I got chucked and locked in there on a regular basis." The boy explained without a care, as though what he was recalling wasn't completely horrendous.

The Alpha said nothing to that, keeping his anger silent for once. If ever he met those Muggles who were Harry's poor excuse for a family, they would die. They would die so slowly and so painfully that they'd beg. They'd beg for a quick death, they'd beg for his mercy. No mercy would be shown though, none at all, not for how they had treated Harry...

"It would be crueller to starve them," Harry said suddenly. "At least for Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Aunt Petunia you could strip naked and then lock her out of the house for all the neighbours to see; she always hated the idea of the neighbours thinking badly of her. Then, after a while, if you still really wanted to, you could kill them."

Fenrir was completely surprised. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Considering the look on your face, and the fact that I just know you too well in general, it wasn't hard to guess that you were thinking about some sort of carnage involving my relatives."

The werewolf could bow to that. Even he had to admit that his answer to anything problematic was to kill it or at least kill something.

The gurgle of a growling stomach suddenly roared through the quiet of the bedroom and Harry blushed a little as Fenrir gave him an amused look. "You can't blame me really," he defended weakly. "It's been just a little under a day before I last ate."

"Best see if we can hunt down some food in this place then." The Alpha said as he nudged Harry in a sign that he should stand up.

The two rose together and then Fenrir opened the door and led the way out into whatever room was behind it. The room turned out to be a rather small living room containing little more than one bookcase (which was completely filled with books of various thicknesses), a wireless radio, one two-seat sofa, two armchairs and a coffee table. The colour scheme was dark and inoffensive but that hardly mattered to Harry as his eyes were immediately drawn to all the food waiting for them on the coffee table.

"I've never seen so much food before." The teenager murmured as he slowly approached the table. "Is it all for us, do you think?" He asked Fenrir hesitantly.

Fenrir simply rolled his eyes at the stupid question and plonked himself down heavily in one of the armchairs.

Upon realising he wasn't going to get an answer of any kind, Harry simply paid attention to the food spread out before him. There was all sorts, some on plates, some in bowls, some in jugs, some that was obviously warm and cooked and some that was obviously cold and raw. It was so hard to choose what to eat first. In the end, he decided to go for a warm, long cylinder-shaped thing which looked familiar but he couldn't remember exactly what it was.

"You sure you wanna eat that?" The man grunted suddenly.

Harry paused with the food halfway to his mouth and glanced at his Alpha. "Why, what is it?"

"Meat."

"Really?" Curiously, the boy sniffed at the object. "It doesn't smell like blood." He noted.

"That's because it's cooked." Fenrir muttered, clearly unimpressed by that fact.

"Oh." Was all Harry could think to say to that. He gave the food another sniff and a slight glance before he decided against it and put it back on its plate with the others. After a bit more consideration, he chose to go for something safe; a piece of toast.

Fenrir watched Harry picking at the food with a casual interest for several minutes. Gradually, he became more interested the more he watched the movements of the teenager's naked form. The full moon of November was fast approaching and he was starting to feel it more and more. That meant his normally short fuse would be even shorter and that his healthy libido would become just that little harder to satisfy.

"Pup."

Harry paused and glanced over his shoulder, still leaned over the table.

Fenrir patted his right thigh. "Come sit."

The boy appeared as though he was about to protest but, perhaps because he knew what time of the month it was, he decided against it. It was with a light sigh that he left the table full of food and moved over to his Alpha, sitting on the man's lap and allowing his body to be pulled into the desired position. He ended up with his back resting against Fenrir's chest, straddling the large thighs so his legs were spread wide.

"Are you starting to feel the full moon yet, Pup?" Fenrir questioned, his voice already turning gravely from lust.

"Is that a round-about way of asking if I'm feeling randy?" Harry grinned playfully, turning his head so he could look at his Alpha. The fact that it brought their lips a mere breath away from each other was simply a bonus.

"Are you?"

Harry's grin turned into a wicked smirk. "No." He said as he turned his head back to its natural resting position. "You'll just have to seduce me."

An impatient growl left Fenrir then as he grabbed the teenager's face and forced it to turn back to him so he could mash their lips together. Harry, despite his previous denial, didn't hesitate to eagerly return the kiss, his tongue coming out to meet his Alpha's boldly.

It didn't take long for the initial rush of the kiss to calm and for it to become more languid and leisurely. Fenrir wasn't really one for kissing. In fact, Harry was the only person he had ever kissed and he probably wouldn't have bothered if not for the fact the boy seemed to like it. However, even the Alpha had to admit that a kiss was a handy tool in establishing dominance over the pup who occasionally got too big for his boots. And they were convenient method of getting situations such as their current one under way.

Fenrir broke the kiss quite abruptly and it left Harry cross-eyed and breathing heavily. The boy blinked several times to get his vision back into focus before his eyes met and locked with his Alpha's. "We're going all the way this time, Pup." The man growled lowly.

Although a twinge of anxiety ran through Harry upon hearing that, his growing erection also gave a little twitch of interest. He and Fenrir had never gone all the way to penetrative mating before, Fenrir's reasoning being that with nothing to properly lubricate the entry it could, and probably would, cause Harry a lot of pain and quite a bit of tearing. Harry knew all about the penetrative process thanks to many a graphic description from the Alpha but he had yet to experience it. Now, apparently, that was about to change.

"What are you going to use?" The teenager asked, his tone somewhere between anxious and excited.

"You're going to use the butter." Fenrir said as he lifted one of his hands to show his long, sharp finger-nails. "I'd rip you up with these so you'll prepare yourself."

That seemed to only make Harry even more nervous and he hesitantly glanced to the little dish on the table which held the slab of yellow butter. "You'll talk me through it?"

"As much as you need me to."

"All right then." He agreed quietly as he leaned forwards almost completely (both of Fenrir's hands on his hips to save him just in case he over-balanced) and grabbed the butter from off the table. He straightened up, back into his original position, but then stopped. "Now what do I do?" He asked unsurely.

"Butter up your fingers."

Harry did as he was told, rubbing the lengths of the fingers on his left hand in a swirling motion against the butter so that it gradually melted and slicked his fingers from the tips to the second knuckles. When that was done, the teenager didn't even get a chance to ask what he was supposed to do next before Fenrir took hold of his wrist so he had complete control over the hand. It was guided down, past the already stiff erection, and then underneath.

"Stiffen your index finger," Fenrir growled quietly. "And circle your hole."

The boy hesitated at that. True, Fenrir had done something similar to that during their last heat, but to do it himself...It was a rather embarrassing thought. Never one to back down, however, Harry did as he was told and, very tentatively, he started to circle the wrinkled skin of his entrance. He started of making slow rings around it but he increased the pressure slightly when he decided that the ticklish sensation the light touch created was more irritating than anything. That increase in pressure worked though and the new sensations he was creating in himself were pleasurable in an odd sort of way, just like when Fenrir had done it to him.

From experience, Harry knew where to go from there. When he was bored of just doing as he had been told, he took the initiative and carefully breached the tight ring of muscle. Thanks to the butter, his finger slid in easily and the teenager felt nothing but good things. He gave a tiny sigh of delight and leaned back against his Alpha contentedly.

As the boy enjoyed himself, Fenrir did also. It was strange for him, to get pleasure simply from the fact that Harry was getting pleasure, he was usually a very selfish man when it came to such things. He realised, however, that for that moment, he was quite satisfied sitting with a lap full of eager pup who was deliciously pleasuring himself with his own fingers. A strange happening but not an unwelcome one.

Of course, the Alpha's patience could only stretch so far. When Harry had three fingers inside of himself and was obviously getting very enthusiastic about his solo pursuit, Fenrir decided it was time to remind the boy that there was another person with him. The man caught Harry's free hand just as it was inching towards his erection. The teenager gave a small whimper of protest as his fingers were laced with the much larger ones of Fenrir. Then, when a second hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand he had inside himself and started to pull it away, he couldn't help but protest out loud.

"Fenrir," he groaned as his fingers left him empty.

"Don't whine," the man growled lowly. "Now keep your hands to yourself for long enough and you'll get something better than a few skinny fingers up your arse."

That promise seemed to do the trick as Harry refrained from touching himself even when both of his hands were released. Fenrir made a quick job of buttering up his straining erection before he guided it to his mate's loosened opening. The head nudged the tight ring but it didn't start to penetrate. It simply just there, just touching the skin.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry demanded impatiently.

"Maybe I'm waiting for someone to walk in." Fenrir sneered in a way that was positively feral, directly in the teenager's ear. "Imagine if that happened, Pup. That old coot or maybe the retarded giant. What if they walked in right now? They'd see you, Pup. Not me, but they'd see you. Flushed, buttered up, gagging for it. Then, before they could even properly understand the situation, I'd take you. I'd ruin your innocence right in front of them, their darling little saviour being savaged by the brutish Fenrir Greyback. But you'd be loving it, every second of it. How lucky for the Wizarding world, to have a whore for a saviour."

"Fenrir!" Harry moaned desperately as he tried to push his weight down to make his Alpha enter him. "Please, if you have to say such dirty things then can't you do it while you're inside me?"

The werewolf smirked and brought a hand up to the boy's cheek to turn it. Their lust-darkened eyes met as their noses were a hair's width away from touching. "I like your enthusiasm." He grinned before thrusting his hips up and entering Harry roughly and completely.

Harry's breath hissed in harshly and he froze at the entry; it hurt a Hell of a lot more than he thought it was going to. The sting was atrocious and the fullness was slightly uncomfortable because, obviously, Fenrir was a lot bigger than three of his own fingers. Fenrir was, surprisingly, doing the considerate thing of waiting for Harry to adjust, sitting still inside him. After only a moment or two, however, Harry's impatience got the better of him and he took matters into his own hands. Awkwardly, he lifted himself up quickly and then let himself slide back down. It earned him a choked groan from the Alpha and it, oddly, took the edge off of the sting.

"Move, Fenrir," Harry ordered breathlessly. "It doesn't hurt so bad when you move."

Fenrir didn't reply verbally to that but he did do as he was told and started to move both himself and Harry. As he thrusted his own hips up, he brought Harry down. When he moved back out, he helped the teenager to lift himself up. It took them a little while to get the perfect rhythm and they started out slow, Fenrir tunnelling into the feel of Harry's movements, sheathing himself to the hilt and then withdrawing with just the bulbous tip of the head remaining inside. Every slow slide forward scraped along Harry's walls in the most delicious way and, occasionally, there would be the barest nudge to the boy's prostate, just enough to send a teasing bolt of pleasure through him. None of it was enough to satisfy, only to tease, and it was a novelty for Fenrir who only ever did things hard and fast.

"You feel so good, Pup," he husked in the teenager's ear, his chapped lips just caressing the shell. "I could stroke you all night long…"

"Oh, noooo..." Harry moaned in protest; as good as it felt he was sure he couldn't take the sweet torture for so long.

"Turn your head," Fenrir insisted, biting the boy's neck and using his cheek to turn Harry's face to the portrait hole into their rooms. "It could happen, Pup. Any minute now, without warning, someone could walk in, and they'd see us together, like this. How shocked would they be, do you think? They probably expect me to be your father figure. How shocked would they be to find out what I feel for you is far from fatherly?"

It was a scandalous thought and, despite the fact Fenrir was mostly saying it for his own pleasure, Harry got a certain kick out of it as well. He clutched at the arms of the armchair as he energetically lifted himself up and then let himself drop, meeting Fenrir's thrust and driving the length deeper into him. His walls tightened reflexively and he heard his Alpha hiss at the intentional massage. It was such an intense situation. They were so close and the things they felt for each other at that moment were so primal. It was both exhausting and exhilarating, Harry wanted it to stop and he never wanted it to end.

Their rhythm quickened suddenly as Harry began to rush towards his completion. He leaned his head back to rest of Fenrir's broad shoulder as he arched his back and struggled to keep any rhythm as he continued to climb to orgasm. "Uunngh, Fenrir, please, I need, I can't..."

Fenrir planted his feet on the floor for better leverage before he started to plough into his mate so enthusiastically that the boy was basically bouncing up with each thrust. Harry brought his arms up and around behind himself to circle the Alpha's neck, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth permanently open as he struggled to breathe regularly. Fenrir brought a hand down to jerk the teenager's erection and it only took two strokes before Harry cried out his completion, his back arching as far as it could as his seed shot out over and past the hand encircling him.

Gritting his teeth, Fenrir closed his eyes and gave himself over to the clenching of the walls around him. His length swelled inside Harry, every sensitive inch of him dragging in and out at a maddening speed. The smell of sex, their sex, made him insane with stamping his ownership on the pup. He plundered the smaller body, his hips jerking into Harry's, sure to leave bruises later. As the contractions started to ebb away, the man felt his control slip. He was beyond caring though. He let it go and gave himself up, fingers digging into Harry's hips as he roughly forced his body up and down. With a wild, primal roar, he exploded into him, a copious amount of release pouring into the battered tunnel in thick spurts.

Grunting, Fenrir's head snapped back and his eyes closed as he savoured his orgasm, riding out the last waves leisurely. When he opened his eyes to the sound of Harry's sobbing breath, he lifted his head with great effort so he could press open-mouthed kisses onto the sweat-slicked skin of the boy's shoulder and neck. Harry's arms were still around his neck, surprisingly strong and holding him stubbornly close. The room spun for both of them and it was just as well they were both sitting down as their limp frames would never had supported their weight.

"You all right?" Fenrir grunted eventually.

Harry didn't reply right away but it wasn't long before he gave a small, breathy laugh. "I don't think I've ever been so tired. It's a good kind of tired though," he stretched here, arching his back and pushing his arms behind Fenrir's head. "I could get very used to it."

The man chuckled at that, a deep rumbling chuckle that Harry thought sounded wonderful. "Once again, I like you're enthusiasm." He said lowly, nuzzling the boy's neck in a surprisingly tender manner. "I feel like I could do it all again."

"Don't exaggerate." Harry chuckled, going to stretch again but being stopped when Fenrir grabbed his face and turned it to force another kiss onto the already bruised lips.

Perhaps Fenrir was determined to prove that he could go on all night, but whatever his intent was, it was lost when there was a knock at the portrait. The sound had the two males separating instantly to look over at the sealed hole.

"Shit timing." The Alpha grunted.

"Oh, I don't know, would've been worse if whoever it was arrived five minutes ago." Harry countered as he awkwardly pulled himself up. The limp length slid out of him and both he and Fenrir winced at the sensation it created. Undeterred by that and the fact walking was also painful, the teenager started to make his way across the sitting room, towards the door of the bedroom they had slept in.

"Where are you going?" Fenrir asked, watching the boy lazily from the chair.

"To put my robe on. Not everyone is as nonchalant as we are about being naked." And with that, opened the bedroom door and disappeared behind it.

Fenrir rolled his eyes at that, a second series of knocks coming just as he did so. "Yeah?" He called out by way of invitation.

The portrait swung out then and Fenrir turned his head just enough to see Dumbledore start to walk in. No doubt from the way the Alpha looked and the heavy scent of sex that hung in the room, it was extremely obvious what had just happened. It would be interesting, however, just how long Dumbledore would live in denial. After all, with no Harry present, it was possible that Fenrir had simply had and extremely enthusiastic masturbation session. Very unlikely, but not impossible.

"You're more rested now, I hope." The old wizard said by way of greeting.

"Enough to get by." Fenrir grunted as he leaned forward in his chair so he could reach the food on the table. He grabbed one of the plates and started to pile it high with a little bit of everything that wasn't meat related.

"Harry is still asleep?"

"No, he's putting a robe on to protect your delicate sensibilities." The Alpha muttered, tone clearly disgusted.

"You haven't completely ruined him with your influence then." Dumbledore noted, sitting down in the armchair opposite the other man, and Fenrir chose to completely ignore him. "How much does he know?" The Headmaster asked next.

"As much as I know."

"He knows about his parents?"

"Yep."

"He knows about Voldemort?"

"That's why we're here."

"We?" Dumbledore echoed curiously. "You plan on staying?"

Before Fenrir could reply to that, the bedroom door that Harry had disappeared behind had opened and the teenager came strolling back into the room. He was dressed in his old robe and had clearly recovered from his activities with his Alpha as his face didn't hold even a hint of an aroused blush.

"Good evening, sir." Harry greeted the elderly wizard politely as he moved closer to the seating area.

"Good evening, dear boy." Dumbledore returned kindly and it was clear that he was relieved to be greeted in such a polite manner. "I hope you slept well."

"Not too bad for it being my first time in a bed." The boy assured as he drew towards the food on the table.

"Pup," Fenrir spoke, causing Harry to look up at him. "Food." He grunted, holding up the plate he had prepared.

Harry smiled gently at his Alpha but didn't say anything. He simply moved closer, intending to take the offered plate. However, as he reached out, his arm was grabbed and he was roughly yanked. He stumbled but Fenrir caught him and hefted him onto his lap using just one arm. Harry chuckled at the rough treatment and settled in the man's lap comfortably, his legs draping over the arm of the chair and his upper body supported by one of Fenrir's arms. The plate was plonked on the boy's lap then and he was allowed to get on and satisfy his hunger.

Over the top of Harry's head, Fenrir watched Dumbledore carefully, judging his reaction. It was almost possible to see the cogs in the old wizard's head working as it got harder and harder to deny that the relationship between the two werewolves was hardly platonic. The Headmaster said nothing on the subject though, and instead chose to question their past.

"How did you find him?" He asked Fenrir.

"My Sire was his Sire." Was all the Alpha grunted.

"So he is a werewolf."

"Not completely." Fenrir corrected. "His scent is similar to one and he has several traits that are similar: a heightened sense of smell; a reaction to the phases of the moon; increased stamina, speed and agility. His immune system is average though and he doesn't transform during the full moon."

"Can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Harry groused then, sending a light glare up to the man whose lap he sat on.

"All right then, Harry," Dumbledore replied. "Perhaps you could explain to me how you came to leave your family?"

"You mean the Dursley's?" The boy asked, wrinkling his nose. "They were no family of mine. Family don't starve you, or treat you as a slave, or lock you in a cupboard. I left the Durselys while I was still able to. It was a risk, but one I'm glad I took because my life is so much better without them."

"And you were found by your Sire; where's he now?"

"He's dead. He died when I was ten."

"And you've been with your Alpha ever since?"

"That's right."

"And what sort of relationship do you share with him?"

Harry smiled then, turning his head so that it was directed to Fenrir. "He's my mate." He revealed, his voice full of pride and love.

Fenrir allowed himself the grinning smirk which fought so desperately to spread itself across his face. He lifted his eyes to look at Dumbledore and he was amused to find the old wizard looking less than pleased. In fact, he looked angry, something the werewolf only found amusing.

"He's just a child." Dumbledore said in disgust.

"He's a teenager and a sexually mature werewolf. Ask any magical creature, they'll tell you his scent says the same thing." Fenrir sneered.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you remain now? I'm going to have alert the authorities of all of this." The Headmaster said grimly.

"Alert them of what, exactly?" The Alpha asked with a feigned confusion. "After the Magical and Dark Creatures Act of 1225, I'm fully within my right to claim another sexually mature magical and/or Dark creature as my mate as long as full consent is given. And believe me, the pup's more than assured me of his consent."

"He's a child, he can't consent."

"He's a Dark creature; your laws and standards don't apply to him."

"You do realise that the Ministry has offered a considerable reward for your capture; Fenrir Greyback is very much a wanted man." Dumbledore warned seriously.

"Ah yes, Fenrir Greyback may be a wanted man, but I'm not Fenrir Greyback." Fenrir said smugly.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked, actually sounding rather interested.

"My name is Merick Aberwyst." The Alpha revealed.

Although the name's significance was lost on Harry, Dumbledore seemed startled by it. "You can't be."

"Oh, but I am." Fenrir smirked with a toothy, almost feral, grin. "I'm the sole survivor of a terrible massacre; you should be welcoming me, not threatening me.

"But you're also Fenrir Greyback." The old wizard pointed out grimly.

"Am I?" Fenrir challenged almost playfully. "Can you really prove beyond a reasonable doubt that I am Fenrir Greyback? Especially when Fenrir Greyback and Merick Aberwyst are recorded as two completely different werewolves on the Ministry's Dark Creatures registration. A simple DNA recording charm or a drop of blood onto some blood-line parchment will prove to you beyond a doubt that I am Merick Aberwyst."

Dumbledore was obviously not pleased with the revelation, though he didn't scowl or glare, he simply looked very solemn and disappointed. "Your claim will, of course, have to be checked."

"Of course."

"I believe that's all for now then, I'll leave you to yourselves." And with that, the old man stood abruptly and quickly left the room, leaving out of the hole he had originally come through.

Only when he was positive Dumbledore was gone, Harry glanced up to look at Fenrir. "Does this mean I have to call you Merick now?"

"You'll get a clip round the ear if you do." Fenrir muttered sourly. "We'll work out what to do about names when the time comes. For now, just be aware of what you say when there are other people around, and be aware of what they say to you. Remember, Pup, we're not here to fight a war, we're here to escape one."

* * *

End of Chapter 9.  
Yay, they finally went all the way :D And only moments before Dumbledore came and talked to them XD  
The next chapter is mostly about Fenrir's past which I've made up entirely, and that includes his "real" name (which I'll admit is a really crap name -.-). Rest assured, the crappy name will be used only rarely and only by Dumbledore, because Dumbledore's awkward like that.  
That's all from me for another two weeks. Take care all and see you next time.

Hugs  
Dream


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone :)

Oh, you all make me so happy! I must admit, I was quietly nervous about last chapter, I wasn't sure how people would take it. But I had more than one person telling me it was actually my best chapter so far! So, yes, you all made me very happy last chapter, so thank you for that :)  
I have chattered enough, on with the chapter.

* * *

"So this is where you disappeared to."

Harry peered up from the warm, bubbly water he was submerged up to his nose in to see Fenrir now standing in the doorway of the bathroom. It was while he had been exploring the series of rooms they had been provided that he had discovered the largest bath he had ever seen and promptly decided to use it. After all, the only other bath he'd ever had, had been very nice despite the fact he had been in no real mood to enjoy it. This time, however, he was safe in the knowledge that Fenrir was only in the next room so he had stripped off and plunged in.

"I was starting to think wizards had snuck in and kidnapped you." The Alpha grunted, making a strange sort of joke.

"If that was the case then I'm sure you would've heard my girlish screams of "rape" and come to my rescue." Harry grinned as he pushed himself backwards in the water. "Fancy joining me? The water's a lovely temperature and you can't deny you're kinda filthy."

"Trying to domesticate me?" Fenrir grumbled even as he approached the bath.

"I'm smart enough to know you can't be domesticated."

The man smirked at that, obviously pleased with the response. He climbed into the bath, the water rippling out from around him as he did, and, in one swift movement, was right in front of Harry. "Make yourself useful Pup," he growled lowly, leaning down and making Harry think he was about to be kissed. However, when the teenager went to lean up, Fenrir turned around. "Wash my back."

Harry gave a playful sigh, more amused by the situation then anything else. "The life of a subordinate." He groaned dramatically even as he reached for the soap to lather up his hands.

"We all have to go through it in the beginning."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"And there was me thinking you were born an Alpha." Harry mused as he began to rub his soapy hands against Fenrir's broad back.

"It did only take me a month to get there but I did have to start out as a submissive." Fenrir revealed as he took the soap and began to wash his thick arms.

"I can't imagine you bearing your neck or your stomach to anyone."

"Well, when your a skinny little teenager who's still trying to find his feet after only recently being Turned and your confronted with a massive dominant werewolf, the smart thing to do is submit."

"A skinny little teenager," Harry echoed, amused beyond belief. "Now that I'm really struggling to picture."

"I wasn't that way for long. It wasn't long after my first full moon that I started to change significantly. Like I said, it was only about a month before I was able to leave and start my own pack."

Harry bit his lip then, to stop himself asking a question he desperately wanted the answer to but knew would open up a wound for his Alpha. Fenrir'd had a pack before and Harry knew that that pack was now gone. What he didn't know was why it was gone. What had happened to Fenrir's previous pack? Although his curiosity was almost maddening, the teenager wasn't confident enough to ask and he was reluctant to cause his Alpha pain by making him remember what might be a horrible memory. Perhaps one day he'd ask and maybe Fenrir would answer, but, for that day, he decided to keep his burning question to himself.

"Do you want me to wash your hair while we're in here?" He asked instead, already reaching for a near by glass bottle of shampoo he had already used on himself.

"What does it smell of?" Fenrir asked slightly suspiciously.

Harry took a moment to take out the stopper and take a few sniffs. "Just thymey." He answered, twining his arm around the man in order to offer the bottle so he could smell as well.

The Alpha didn't bother to smell, simply gave a grunt or permission, trusting what Harry had told him. The boy got to work without hesitation and the next several minutes were spent in a comfortable, relaxed silence as hair was washed and rinsed. It took far longer than Harry had taken with his own hair as Fenrir's was slightly longer, far more tangled and far more dirty. So dirty, in fact, that when Harry was satisfied that it was suitably clean, the water surrounding them in the bath was discoloured from the dirt.

"All done." The teenager declared as he stood up and started to wade towards the edge.

"Where you going?" Fenrir inquired, opening only one eye as he wiped the lingering suds off of his face.

"I didn't get clean just to get dirty again straight afterwards." Harry revealed reasonably as he stepped out of the bath, his wet feet making a soggy tap sound as they touched down on the dry marble floor. "You stay in there and get the worst of the dirt off, I won't go anywhere without you." He left the bathroom then, grabbing a towel and his robe as he passed them, not waiting to see if the werewolf was even going to stay in the bath.

Entering the living room, Harry quickly towelled himself off to get rid of the worst of the moisture. He threw the towel to the side when he was finished with it and quickly pulled on his robe. Usually, he let himself dry naturally or just didn't bother at all, but his time with the Dursleys had ensured he wasn't completely wild. It was just polite to not get your host's furniture soggy, just as it was polite to respect people's hang-ups on nudity, and since Fenrir was obviously not going to make any effort, Harry felt it was for the best if he did. The wizards were giving them a safe place to stay after all.

It was just as Harry's head popped through the collar of his robe that there came a series of knocks from the entrance into the rooms. The sound made the teenager pause for a moment before he quickly hurried back over to the bathroom door. Without knocking, he opened it slightly and poked his head through the gap. Fenrir was already out of the bath, drying himself with a towel and he did look significantly cleaner despite the fact he'd barely been in the bath for five minutes.

"Someone's knocking." Harry revealed. "What should I do?"

"Ask who it is." The Alpha ordered lazily, not even looking at the boy as he spoke. "If it's Dumbles, let him in. If it's anyone else, tell them to piss off."

"Kay."

The teenager drew back then, gently pushing the door shut again, before turning and hurrying across the room. Another few knocks, louder this time, came just as he drew closer to the entrance which was blocked by a portrait. He waited until they had ended before he chose to speak.

"Who is it?"

"Only Professor Dumbledore; may I come in?" The old man's voice came through from the other side.

Instead of answering, Harry pulled open the entrance with a small, welcoming smile on his lips as he did so. He was greeted with the kind smile of Dumbledore but also by the sight of two complete strangers. That made Harry's smile vanish in an instant and he pushed the portrait forwards a little; it was still open but not enough for anyone to enter.

"Who are you?" The teenager demanded of the two strangers warily, hoping that Fenrir came into the room soon.

"Harry, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt," Dumbledore introduced, gesturing to a very tall, black skinned man. "And Nymphadora Tonks," he gestured to the only female present, a young woman with strangely coloured hair. "They're Aurors, they're no one to be wary of."

Harry was reluctant to allow the strangers entrance. After all, Fenrir had told him not to let anyone but Dumbledore in. He was just thinking of refusing them all entry when he heard a door open behind him. A quick glance over the shoulder proved that Fenrir had just entered the room.

"There are two strangers with Professor Dumbledore." The teenager told his Alpha as the man walked over to him. "A man and a woman. Aurors apparently, whatever they are."

Fenrir gave a light groan and rolled his eyes. "Let them in." He muttered reluctantly.

Harry said nothing to that and instead stepped aside, clearing the path into the room so that their visitors could enter. The three magic-folk did so and the teenager quickly hurried over to his Alpha's side, standing slightly behind him and fighting the desire to grip his arm. All these strange new people with strange abilities; such stress couldn't be good for him even if he was only fourteen.

Dumbledore must have noticed Harry's unease as he offered a bright, reassuring smile. "They're only here to confirm what we already know, so there's no reason to be so nervous Harry."

"In other words, you don't trust us and you want solid proof." Fenrir grunted.

"Don't twist my words, please." The old wizard said politely but sternly. "Even if I do believe you both, the authorities need solid proof if you're both to have access to your inheritances."

"I have an inheritance?" Harry asked, incredibly surprised by that.

"Of course you do, dear boy. You didn't think that your parents left with nothing, did you?"

The teenager shrugged lightly and looked off to the side. "I've never given it much thought really." He admitted quietly. "I mean, why should I have? For all I've known for most of my life, my parents were useless drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash."

A heavy, shocked silence filled the room at that, one that Fenrir found infinitely amusing. He chuckled lightly under his breath and earned himself a dark look from the male Auror.

"Something funny, Greyback?" Kingsley demanded in an icy tone.

"I must look a lot like this Greyback bloke, you're the second person to mistake me for him." Fenrir sneered, refusing to be lured into accidently admitting who he was.

"We'll see who you are soon enough," the dark skinned Auror said with a glare as he pulled a folded piece of parchment from a pocket somewhere on his robe. "Blood-line parchment; I assume you know how to use it."

Fenrir rolled his eyes at the whole situation and stepped forward until he was just close enough to snatch the paper out of the other man's hand. The rude gesture earned him another cold glare from Kingsley but he did nothing more than smirk in amusement at it. Parchment in hand, he wandered over to the armchair closest to where Harry still stood and sat down heavily. The Alpha took his time to get comfortable (and made quite a show of it as well, intentionally trying to annoy the other people in the room as much as possible) and, when he finally stopped moving, he gave the other adults a bored look.

"Don't suppose anyone's got a knife?"

"We could always use a spell." Kingsley sneered.

The werewolf didn't bother to even dignify that with a response. Instead, he just brought his right thumb up to his mouth and carelessly bit into it. When he lowered it from his mouth, blood was rising up from the bite wound. He swiped his thumb across the parchment carelessly, leaving a streak of blood behind and almost instantly the red began to seep into the paper, the streak disappearing and the blood spreading out in lines and names. Fenrir held it up but made no move to actually offer it to anyone. It was eventually the woman who came over and accepted the parchment and she unfolded it as she moved back over to her colleague and the headmaster.

After a moment or two of them silently watching the parchment, she spoke: "Your story checks out." She confirmed as the dark skinned man beside her gave an irritated growl.

"Well thank the Goddess for that." Fenrir grunted sarcastically before he licked his bloody thumb clean.

Everyone ignored the man and instead turned their attention to Harry. The teenager noticed that he was suddenly the focus of everyone's attention and he nervously turned his gaze onto the three magic folk. At first, it appeared that Kingsley was going to be the one approaching him but the female held his arm back and shook her head. She was then the one to approach him, smiling cheerfully. Harry was still wary, however, and he took a small step back as she came to a stop just in front of him.

Tonks leaned over slightly so she was more Harry's height, her upper body being supported by the one hand she leaned on her thigh. The other hand held out a bare sheet of parchment. "We need you to do the same now." She told him gently.

Hesitantly, Harry reached out and took the paper from the woman carefully, making sure not to snatch as Fenrir had. He brought it to himself slowly and squinted his eyes to try and get a better look at the parchment. It seemed simple and harmless enough and he'd already seen Fenrir use it...

"Would you like me to prick your finger for you?" Tonks offered, sounding as far from threatening as a person could.

Before Harry could properly react to that offer, his arm had been grabbed by a hand which yanked him backwards and to the right, closer to where Fenrir was sitting. "That won't be necessary." He growled, readjusting his grip on Harry so that he had a tight hold of the boy's wrist.

Harry made absolutely no protest as his hand was raised to Fenrir's mouth and a sharp nip of a bite pierced the skin of his index finger. His hand was then manouvered to the parchment and jerked so a decent amount of blood smeared across the surface. Then, his finger was promptly stuck in the Alpha's mouth. Harry couldn't stop himself from shuddering in pleasure as the long, hot and moist tongue of the man swiped over the pad of his finger. Goose-bumps prickled the teenager's skin and he leaned against Fenrir, forgetting the fact they were in the presence of others for a moment. The clearing of a throat had him remember himself, something he was thankful for; a moan of his Alpha's name had been on the tip of his tongue.

His finger still firmly held within Fenrir's mouth, Harry used his free hand to hold out the parchment towards the three magical people. Tonks was the one who came forward to accept it and, upon unfolding it, she didn't look at all surprised at what she saw.

"Yep, he's a Potter, all right." She grinned, concentrating the friendly expression on the boy whose finger was still being sucked on by the adult werewolf.

That didn't appear to make Kingsley any happier and he seemed to pretty much completely ignore the fact that Tonks had spoken, instead continuing to try and stare Fenrir down. "The mass murder of your family was never solved, you know." He pointed out, his tone and gaze suspicious.

"You lot obviously weren't doing your jobs right then." Fenrir grunted without amusement after he had released Harry's finger in order to speak properly.

"You were one of the main suspects."

"I'm sure I was."

"You could still be convicted if you were found guilty, even after all these years."

"I'm sure I could, if I was guilty."

Kingsley sneered slightly and pulled a small vial of something out from inside his robe. "I just happen to have some Veritiserum with me; perhaps we should put your claim to innocence to the test."

"No." The werewolf said darkly.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." The Auror practically growled.

"It's illegal for you to administer Veritiserum to someone not under arrest without their direct consent. If you want me to take it, you'll have to arrest me, and you have no proof that I've done anything wrong." Fenrir sneered triumphantly. "The same with Legimency. If you don't want me to sue, you'll keep out of my mind." Here, he pulled Harry a little closer to his chest. "Both of our minds."

"If you've got nothing to hide, then why are you protesting so much?" Kingsley challenged in a dangerous tone.

Fenrir gave Harry a gentle nudge and the teenager obediently slid from his lap. The Alpha stood from his seat and closed the distance between himself and the Auror, stepping up so close that Kingsley had to tilt his head back slightly in order to maintain eye-contact. It was a tense moment and Harry watched with a strong sense of satisfaction. Even in a situation that Fenrir wasn't comfortable with, he still managed to act confident and retain an air of dominance that no one could deny.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Fenrir growled seethingly.

It was then that a short glaring match started between the two men. Neither was willing to back down and they continued to stare the other straight in the eye. Harry was confident that, if left alone, Fenrir would've eventually come out on top, but Dumbledore decided that they had better things to do than be the audience to the two males trying to out-stare the other.

"That's enough now." The old wizard said calmly. "We must remember that all are innocent until proven otherwise, and that Merick has a right to deny such intrusive means of questioning."

Although the Auror known as Kingsley didn't verbally reply to that, his gaze did flicker away from Fenrir and onto Dumbledore. That was enough for the Alpha to feel satisfied that he had won and so he drew back slightly, just enough so he wasn't almost touching the other man. The Auror's eyes flickered back onto the taller werewolf at the movement, but when he saw Fenrir was only stepping back, he did the same, creating even more distance between the two of them.

"Now that's sorted," Dumbledore began to speak again as he turned his head to look to Fenrir. "Perhaps you'd like to start rebuilding your old life?"

"Which means?" Fenrir asked suspiciously.

"Your family's manor is officially yours, as are their vaults at Gringotts. Surely there are more than a few things you want to collect as soon as possible?"

A low growl of irritation left Fenrir then. He obviously wasn't thrilled with that idea but how could he refuse? "Fine." He muttered angrily.

"We'll be coming with you, of course." Kingsley revealed, sounding far too pleased with that.

That obviously only made the Alpha even more annoyed. "Why?"

"Just so you don't decide to go for a walk with Harry without telling us."

"Afraid I'm gonna steal your precious saviour?" Fenrir sneered and he didn't need to hear an answer to know that he had guessed right. "Don't worry, you haven't pissed me off that much, yet."

Another staring contest started between the werewolf and the male Auror then. However, it was promptly broken by the female Auror speaking: "So, shall we Portkey or Apparate?"

"No magic." Fenrir immediately dismissed.

"Then how do you expect we get there?" Kingsley demanded.

"You two can do what you want, the pup and I will walk."

The Auror looked as though he was about to argue with that but a gesture from Dumbledore seemed to silence him. The black man glared once again. "Do what you want, just make sure you turn up, and try and put some clothes on." He grunted eventually before he turned and started to head out of the room.

The female Auror rolled her eyes. "Men." She grumbled under her breath before giving Harry a playful look. "Make sure you don't ever become one." She grinned to the teenager before she headed after her colleage, tripping on the edge of the rug on the floor as she did so.

When both the Aurors were out of the room, Dumbledore offered the other two males a polite inclination of his head. "I'll see you both upon your return then." And with that, he, too, left the room.

"Maybe we should've tried our luck with Voldemort." Fenrir muttered darkly. "He might've been more accommidating."

"He did kill my parents though." Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"So what now?"

Fenrir gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "We go to the Aberwyst manor, unfortunately."

* * *

The Aberwyst manor was just as impressive in size as the homes of any of the other pureblood families. In appearance and upkeep however, it lagged far behind. An two hour walk outside of Hogsmeade Village, the building was clearly in a state of disrepair with several windows broken and the grounds full of dying/dead trees and plants. However, as the building came into his sight, all Harry could focus on was how absolutely massive it was, much bigger than the Dursley's house had been.

"You lived here?" He gasped to the man beside him as they walked through the night.

"Spent the first fifteen years of my life here, yeah." Fenrir grunted just as they reached the gates into the manor's grounds, by which Kingsley and Tonks were standing by. "Hope we didn't keep you waiting." He sneered at the two magic folk.

"Wot'cha Harry." The woman grinned, totally ignoring the Alpha, and the teenager gave her a tentative smile in reply.

"You didn't tell us the gates are warded." Was all Kingsley said.

"Must of slipped my mind." Fenrir smirked as he moved straight up to the gates. He reached for the chains that encirled the bars of the gates, gave them a small pull and they fell away effortlessly. He grabbed one of the gate doors then and pulled it open, a long and loud squeak sounding at the movement. "After you." He invited in a unwelcoming, almost cruel, manner as he stepped aside to allow the wizard and the witch in first.

Neither of the Aurors made any remark on the sneered welcome and instead entered the grounds wordlessly. Fenrir followed them in shortly, holding the gate until Harry passed through as well and then simply let it go so it swung shut with a loud clang. Immediately, the werewolf brought a hand up to hold the back of Harry's neck, something the teenager noted was becoming a habit for the man. Perhaps it was the equivilant of holding hands. He couldn't even imagine Fenrir holding his hand after all, holding his neck might have been a more manly/werewolf-ie way of doing things.

A short walk through the completely over-grown front garden and they were at the manor's massive front doors. Fenrir opened the right hand one easily, gripping the handle, pulling it down and then pushing the door open. Candles on the walls and hanging from the ceilings flickered to life as they entered the house and cast an eerie light on the large entrance foyer. The walls and the floors were dulled with thick dust and the wood of the staircase directly in front of them looked dirty and weak. While the two Aurors continued straight into the house, the two werewolves came to a stop just as they crossed the threshold.

"This is depressing." Fenrir muttered as he and Harry lingered in the entrance hallway while Kingsley and Tonks went off somewhere ahead of them. "I swore to myself that I'd never come back to this place."

"It reeks of death." Harry murmured, glancing around curiously.

"The scent of death always lingers, even more so when we're standing on the spot my old man's body fell once I tore out his throat."

"You killed him?" The teenager gasped in a whisper, conscious of the fact that there were people close by who they couldn't afford to over-hear them.

"Him, my mother, and every single one of my brothers and sisters, all six of them."

"Why?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And now?" Harry inquired, nothing but curiosity in his tone.

"Now, I see that it probably wasn't a great idea. I don't regret it though," Fenrir replied, his voice sounding like nothing more than a rumble. "They may not have deserved to die, but I wanted them dead, all of them, and that's reason enough for me."

"Will you tell me about it?"

The man glanced down at him. He didn't answer the question and instead spoke an instruction. "We're going upstairs," he said as he brought a hand up to rest on the back of Harry's neck. "That's where everything I need will be and it'll be far away enough from those two for them to not over-hear us."

They headed upstairs quietly, the only sound coming from the odd squeaky floorboard they stepped on. Upstairs was just as gloomy as the downstairs, if not more gloomy due to a distinct lack of windows. The small corridor they walked to the end of was dusty and grey, the carpet sending up little clouds each time a foot landed on it. Harry struggled to control his irrational fear created by the expectation that a ghost was going to come strolling into their path at any second. Usually he wasn't one for such foolish thoughts but the fact there had been at least one murder in the house and the general atmosphere had his imagination running riot.

When they reached the end of that short corridor they entered the door at the very end. It creaked ominously and Harry indulged in reaching out to grip onto the material of the coat Fenrir had tied around his waist. It helped in some strange way and together, the two werewolves entered what was a large bedroom. A double bed against a wall was coated in a thick layer of dust as was the floor and every surface. A dressing table in front of a filthy window was covered in little trinkets, a jewellry box, and a few photo frames; all of it was dulled with dust. It was a plain room with very little in it despite its size.

"This was my parents' room." Fenrir revealed of his own accord, releasing Harry's neck and heading over to the large wardrobe at the back of the room.

"There's not much in here." Harry noted as he headed over to the dressing table.

"My old man wasn't one to tolerate clutter."

"Have you ever missed him?" The teenager inquired gently as he reached the dressing table and picked up one of the photo frames to inspect; it held a picture of a man and woman on, what was obviously, their wedding day.

"Never." Fenrir grunted. "I've never missed any of them."

Harry didn't say anything to that. In fact, he almost acted as though he hadn't even heard his Alpha speak. All he did was carefully set the photo frame back onto the dressing table.

Neither male looked at the other as a silence took them over. It lingered for a time, as silence always tended to, but it was eventually broken. Shockingly, it wasn't Harry who broke it, but Fenrir who started to speak without a single prompt from the teenager.

"I was the forth of seven children, the second boy." He revealed, his eyes focussed on the wood of the wardrobe he stood in front of. "My parents were both purebloods and rich because of it. This manor has belonged in the Aberwyst family for several generations and when my grandparents passed on, it came to us. I remember being happy when I was a child. There were a lot of us and my mother was almost constantly up the duff, but she still managed to make the time for each of us, as did my old man. It was an average childhood, nothing particularly noteworthy about it, and when I was accepted into Hogwarts, I went there no different from any other student.

"Even at that young age, even before I had become a werewolf, I was far more confident and domineering than the rest of my Year mates. People flocked to me, wanting to be my friend. I didn't have any friends though, at least I don't consider them friends. They were followers, hangers on, people to have around because they were somewhat useful. I was a loner surrounded by people for the full five years I was at that school.

"Everything changed when I was fifteen. I was diagnosed with terminal cancer. The doctors at Saint Mungo's said that it was too far gone to be treated and there was nothing they could do. I was given a year to live at most if I didn't go through any treatment, they added a few extra years on if I did. That was when I started to hate magic." Fenrir paused then and turning a vicious glare onto Harry. "People think magic makes them invincible, they think it makes them so much better than those without it. But when push comes to shove, when it really matters, when it could save a life, it's as useless as everything else."

Another pause came Fenrir turned his head away sharply, bowing it slightly and glaring down at the ground. His left hand came up and grabbed the edge of the wardrobe door. "I didn't want to die. I was only fifteen. There was so much I wanted to see and to do. At the time, my parents didn't seem to care. They didn't offer me the option of any treatment, just seemed to take the year I was given and accept it. Looking back, they probably didn't want my final years to be filled with sickness and torture but at that time I just saw as them not caring.

"I met Isaac three months after my diagnosis. I was outside on the evening of a full moon. The sun had still been setting so it was still safe, but that didn't really matter to me. I was going to die anyway, what did I care? Isaac found me and after a bit of talking offered to turn me. This is where lycanthropsy is so superior to magic," he said, his head lifting proudly. "It destroyed the cancer completely, it did what magic couldn't, it gave me my life back. I knew that being a werewolf would be a struggle, that there'd be a stigma around me for the rest of my life, but as long as my family stuck by my side I knew that it wouldn't matter what the rest of the world thought.

"I'm sure you've already figured out that my family's reaction wasn't what I had hoped for. In an instant their love turned to hate, as did mine. As my old man spouted threats of disownment and renouncement, I snapped for the first time and in an instant, he was dead at my feet. Killing the rest of my family hadn't really been necessary, but, what can I say? I got carried away.

"After everyone was dead, I simply left. I went and found Issac and annouced that I was going to stay with him and his pack. He seemed pleased and didn't make any comment so I didn't give any explantions. I left Merick Aberwyst dead in this manor and became Fenrir Greyback and I've never regretted it, none of it."

Harry was speechless, more from the fact Fenrir had told him everything without much more than a request to prompt him. It was likely that the Alpha had never told anyone that story before, so perhaps it was something the man had needed to get off of his chest, to speak out loud at least once in his life. Or maybe he was just because their relationship had evolved to such an extent. They were lovers now, mates, partners, perhaps Fenrir felt that Harry had some sort of right to know.

"I wish I had been there with you then," Harry murmured quietly. "It sounds like it was an awfully lonely time."

Those words seemed to make Fenrir freeze and he made no reply, verbal or otherwise, to Harry's words. It only just occurred to him with that sympathetic statement what exactly he had done, what he was doing. Fenrir could easily remember a time which didn't seem too long ago when he lived his life for himself, he did what he wanted to do when he wanted to do it. And yet here he was at that moment, in a manor he didn't want to be in, making adjustments for a life he didn't want to lead, telling a story he had never wanted to tell! And why? All for the young teenager who stood on the other side of the room to him. Harry Potter, the wizarding world's darling, surely everything that Fenrir should've hated and despised. Yet he couldn't. He had never hated the boy, could never hate the boy...

"Fenrir?"

"You've ruined me." Fenrir growled, his voice both angry and defeated as his fingernails dug into the wood of the wardrobe door he was still gripping.

Harry was silent at that for a few moments, simply looking at Fenrir's back out of the corner of his eyes. Eventually, as he turned his head away and allowed his gaze to fall onto the dressing table beside him, he spoke. "Perhaps," he admitted softly. "But I don't think you really care that much, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

Much to his irritation, Fenrir knew Harry was right. He didn't have to be there, he didn't have to be in the room he had killed his mother all those years ago, he didn't have to be searching through his father's old possessions. None of what he had done in those past three days had been anything he'd had to do. Nothing he had done was natural to him, it wasn't what he would've just done regardless. But he had done it all anyway, and all for the teenager who was standing only a foot away from him.

With a deep, rumbling growl, the Alpha stalked over to Harry and grabbed him roughly. The teenager didn't fight as he was yanked back and abrubtly kissed in a most brutal and babaric manner. He submitted immediately, returning the kiss as well as he could but still letting Fenrir direct it. When they parted, it was only by an inch or so. Fenrir's face remained very close and he stared Harry right in the eye.

"I'm still your Alpha."

"In everything."

Both were lying and both knew it. In truth, if Harry said so, then Fenrir would always bow to his will without question.

* * *

End of Chapter 10.  
So what do we all think of Fenrir's past? I really put some effort into thinking it through and I think it does a good job of explaining Fenrir's hatred of the wizarding world and his belief in lycanthropsy..I hope it does anyway XD  
And just to let you know, this story has become longer by several more chapters as I've decided to write a whole section of story I wasn't planning to before XD So, now I imagine it'll be around the 40 chapter mark.  
Until we meet again next chapter, my pretties.

Hugs  
Dream


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone :)

I'm so glad so many people agreed that Fenrir's past did a good job of explaining his character. Of course, there were a few people who weren't completely satisfied but I was expecting that XD  
Also, just a quick note; if you've asked me a question and I haven't answered, it's not because I'm just ignoring you or being lazy or something else nasty. It's simply that I can't answer your question without spoiling the story for you in some way. So, really, it's for your own enjoyment that I don't answer XD  
Enough chatter, on with the story.

* * *

After the trip of Aberwyst manor and a lengthy and energetic mating (to satisfy the need Fenrir felt to re-establish his domianance), Harry and his Alpha were ready to settle down to sleep. They arranged themselves on the bed the teenager had slept on previously (at Harry's insistence) with the older of the pair laying on his back and the younger laying on his chest. Like that, they relaxed and slowly began to drift off to sleep, lulled ever closer to unconsciousness by the warm and reassuring presence of the other. Unfortunately, they weren't allowed to get any closer to sleep than that.

The sudden sound of the bedroom door opening had Fenrir's eyes snapping open in an instant and his arms tightening around Harry while the teenager tensed on top of him. The man sat up but found he could relax again upon seeing who it was who had entered; Dumbledore. The ancient wizard was moving through the room cheerfully, heading over to the windows which were covered by drawn curtains. When the enevitable drawing back of the curtains came, Fenrir gave an angry snarl and allowed his body to drop back down into a lay again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here, old man?" He barked irritably, shutting his eyes again and relaxing his grip on Harry as the boy turned his head to press closer to his chest, trying to shield his eyes from the new light in the room.

"It's eight o'clock," Dumbledore revealed and he didn't sound the least fazed by the situation.

"But we just went to sleep, like, twenty minutes ago." Harry grumbled, his eyes staying shut, as he turned his head slightly so he wasn't talking straight into Fenrir's chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but while you're here you can't live a nocturnal existence." Dumbledore said, and although he did sound sympathetic, Fenrir was inclined to believe that it was a false sympathy.

"It's unnatural for werewolves to not be nocturnal." The adult werewolf growled lowly, glad that Harry was laying on top of him as it stopped him from leaping up and doing something he'd end up regretting.

"But not impossible." The headmaster said and his tone seemed to imply something.

The Alpha gave the old man a suspicious glare before giving another low growl. "You wanna get lost while we wake up properly, then?"

"I'll be just outside." Dumbledore consented, offering a slight inclination of his head before he turned and left the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

"I'm starting to think coming here was a huge mistake." Harry mumbled tiredly into Fenrir's chest, making no move to get up despite Dumbledore's words.

"I know what you mean." Fenrir grunted as he stretched his arms out to the sides and gave a long yawn. Once he was done, he relaxed again. "Damn wizards."

"Will we have to see that big coloured man again? The one you didn't get on with?"

"It's a possibility; I doubt the Aurors are gonna leave us alone. They're too suspicious of me and too eager to keep you on a tight leash."

"Speaking of suspicious," Harry pushed himself up a little then so he could look his Alpha in the eye. "What should I call you when we're around other people? I can't call you "Fenrir" since you'll get into trouble."

"Sir." The Alpha mumbled tiredly, bringing a hand up to cover his eyes. "It ain't ideal but it'll have to do. No way in hell are you calling me Merick and there isn't really any other way to address me."

"I hope I don't slip up." The teenager murmured anxiously, his gaze falling down and to the side.

Fenrir remained silent at that for a moment beforw he brought up a hand to rest on top of Harry's head. "You won't." He assured, his gravelly voice making him sound all the more convincing.

Green eyes lifted once again to meet with the gaze of the Alpha and a small, reassured smile found its way onto Harry's lips. He leaned forward, going in with the intention of placing a sweet kiss on Fenrir's lips, but the sudden knocking at the bedroom door had him faulter. He accidently over-balanced and ended up collapsing onto the man's chest, his face smacking right into the pillow underneath Fenrir's head.

"Are you getting up, boys?" Dumbledore's insufferably cheerful (and knowing) voice came through into the room.

Harry sighed as he rolled awkwardly off Fenrir while the Alpha gave an irritated growl. "If that old geezer's still alive by the end of the day, I deserve a medal."

"Well, I can't give you a medal," Harry practically purred as he leaned over the man's face, his lips hovering a mere breath above. "But I can give you a reward that'll _feel_ better than a medal."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, brat." Fenrir growled, his voice already turning husky.

"Who says I wouldn't be able to keep it?" The teenager murmured as he once again leaned in to initiate a kiss. And once again, he was interrupted by a knock before the distance was fully closed. He groaned quietly and lifted himself up. "All right, okay, we're getting up." He called loud enough to be heard in the other room.

Fenrir smirked as he sat up as well. As Harry went to move away from the bed, the Alpha caught his arm and pulled him back. "I'm gonna hold you to that offer, Pup." He said lowly.

Harry returned the smirk and leaned forward, finally managing to peck the kiss that had been waiting for so long. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

A lot of muttered swearing and dragging of limbs later and Harry and Fenrir finally emerged from the bedroom, both fully dressed, Harry in his usual robe which was still far too big for him and Fenrir in one of his father's old robes which fit him amazingly well. Both the werewolves immediately noticed the form of Dumbledore sitting in an armchair, patiently waiting for them.

The old wizard offered a smile upon their entrance and stood as he addressed them: "There are some people I need to introduce you to today."

"Need to, or want to?" Fenrir muttered, knowing exactly what the headmaster was up to.

"They're people you'll both need to know while you're here." Dumbledore assured calmly.

"A matter of opinion." The Alpha said to Harry quietly.

Whether the wizard with them over-heard them or not couldn't be determined but he didn't say anything if he had heard. "Shall we be off then?" He asked, smiling cheerfully and starting forwards before either of the werewolves could give an answer.

The journey to the headmaster's office was carried out in silence, none feeling the need or possessing the desire to speak. The corridors were desserted of people, so different from when Harry and Fenrir had first arrived. It was something the teenager was glad for; being around strangers, especially a lot of them, was disconcerting when his bad eyesight meant he couldn't make out their facial expressions. The emptiness and the quiet were reassuring.

When they reached the office, Dumbledore entered first and then held the door open for the other two. Harry and Fenrir followed in slowly, ever cautious of the strange environment. The teenager's attention was immediately focussed on all the curious, moving trinkets that lined every single wall, while the Alpha concentrated on the fact that there were four other people in the room, waiting for them. He knew they were no threat but he also knew it was better to be cautious than dead so he kept his guard up, not daring to relax for even a moment.

Dumbledore moved over to the four people, three other men and one woman, and came to a stop beside the female on the end. "Harry," he began and successfully gained the teenager's attention. "These are some of the Hogwarts professors who you'll be seeing around the most."

Harry turned his attention onto the four adults again. The female of the four, she seemed the most harmless of them all, actually looking quite motherly despite her somewhat stern demenour. The largest male, the one who had taken them to see Dumbledore when they had first arrived, wasn't really that scary if you discounted just how big he actually was. The other two males though...He felt a little wary about both of them...

"This is Professor McGonagall," the headmaster continued to speak, coming to stand just beside the old woman. "She teaches Tranfiguration and is Head of Gryffindor house. And beside her is Professor Hagrid who I know you've already met; he teaches Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry gave a small, somewhat shy, nod and a tiny smile to the two. They seemed pleased by the meager pleasantry though and returned the curtesy with brighter smiles and more defined inclinations of their head. Harry's eyes barely stayed on them long enough to see, however, as almost immediately his gaze had shifted onto the two men he felt wary of. While the younger of the two smelt suspiciously familiar, Harry couldn't quite decide on what it was, exactly, that was making him wary of the the older male. Perhaps it was the strange, googly eye.

Dumbledore came to stand just in front of the younger of the suspicious men. "This is Professor Snape. He teaches Potions and is the Head of Slytherin house."

The teenager's eyes widened upon hearing that name. Snape; that Death Eater's name had been Snape! Immediately he took a few steps backwards so he was safely behind Fenrir, his hands coming up to gently grip the material of his Alpha's robe. Fenrir spared him a glance before he turned his attention to those in front.

"Are you aware that your Potions teacher runs errands for Voldemort?" He asked gruffly, a dangerous glare pinned onto Snape.

"Yes, I am." The headmaster confirmed, sounding grim but still calm. "Needless to say, he's a spy for the Light."

"He better be." Was all Fenrir growled at that.

A tense silence lingered then at the threat those words implied. Harry was still wary of straying away from the form of his Alpha but he did drop his hands and took a step forwards so he was standing beside Fenrir rather than behind him. Almost as though that was a sign of the teenager's acceptance (which it wasn't) the group of magic folk seemed to relax again as well and a cheerful smile returned to Dumbledore's face.

"Finally, Harry," the old wizard said, moving past Snape and stopping beside the strange man with the googly eye. "This is Professor Moody, a retired Auror who's joined us this year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Good to meet you, Potter." Moody said, his voice heavy and gruff, as he surprised everyone by stepping towards the two werewolves and offering his hand for the teenager to shake.

Harry watched the hand warily for a few seconds, obviously reluctant to take it. However, eventually, he bravely took a step forward and carefully took the ex-Auror's hand. The moment their skin touched, a shiver travelled through the teenager and he hesitantly gazed up at the older male. The wizard was looking down on him with a clearly scrutinzing quality to his gaze. It only served to make Harry even more nervous and he quickly pulled his hand away again and scuttled back to his Alpha's side.

A brief silence lingered afterwards, one which was eventually broken by the overly cheerful voice of Dumbledore. "Each one of these people are here to help you, Harry, should you need it, so don't hesitate to approach any one of them, or myself."

Harry gave a small nod but said nothing.

"Very well then. I do believe classes are due to start in a few minutes so I won't keep any of you any longer. Merick, Harry, I'm sure you'll want to return to your rooms and catch up on some sleep."

It was a clear dismissal and so everyone began to slowly leave the room. Professor Snape was first, followed closely by Professor Hagrid and then Professor McGonagall. Last was Professor Moody and both Fenrir and Harry watched him carefully as he left the room. At one point, the ex-Auror's gaze flittered onto the teenager but it was for such a brief second that it hardly mattered, surely...

"Pup," Fenrir said in a lowered voice, his hard gaze not straying from the one-eyed wizard who was halfway out of the door. "Stay away from that man at all costs."

"Yes, sir." Harry murmured quietly, not needing to question. There was something about that man, something that wasn't favourable.

* * *

A full day and a half passed by then with Fenrir and Harry being left to themselves completely. Not once did Dumbledore nor anyone else come and annoy them and the house-elves, although they popped up to bring meals and tidy the four rooms, were never seen. It made the tedious situation more bearable for the two werewolves. But as the full moon of November rapidly approached, both of the males started to feel all the more clostrophobic. So, since they hadn't been expresely told that they couldn't go outside, they decided it was high time they escaped their rooms and had a run around in the fresh air, one night before the full moon was due.

The sun had long ago set but the brightness of the almost-full moon in the cloudless sky meant it wasn't as dark as it could have been. It was with a delighted cry that Harry burst out of the front entrance doors of Hogwarts and dashed into the silvery darkness. Fenrir followed behind him at a more sedate pace, his pride stopping him from enjoying the freedom until he was sure no one but the teenager would be around to see him.

"Don't get too far ahead, Pup." The Alpha called after the boy who was getting further and further away from him.

"You got it!" Harry called back as he took a graceful spin while he was still moving forwards.

The teenager's robe flared out around him at the turn and Fenrir bit back a smirk at the thought that it was a bit like Harry was wearing a dress. The Alpha, himself, was as naked as always. It was the way he prefered to be and there was no one around to see him. All the students were in bed (if they were breaking the rules and wandering around, they deserved to cop an eye-full) and it was so dark that it was unlikely any detail would be immediately seen unless there was some intense staring going on. Not that Fenrir would blame someone staring, he was an impressive specimin of a man if he did say so himself.

Once a satisfactory distance away from the castle, Fenrir felt relaxed enough to allow himself a bit of a play with Harry. The boy was still slightly further ahead but, because he had slowed down upon the Alpha's order, the distance between them was growing ever smaller. A rare desire to be mischievous sparked in the adult and he went into his hunting stance so that his foot steps and, indeed, his very presence were harder to notice even in the open space they were in. Very carefully he stalked towards Harry, getting ever closer and the boy apparently not noticing him at all. However, when Fenrir was close enough to pounce, the boy suddenly surprised him by pouncing first, throwing himself at the larger male and sending them both tumbling backwards onto the ground.

Immediately, Harry started to laugh uncontrollably from where he sat on the man's stomach. "Oh my God, that was awesome," he managed to get out in between his cackles. "You totally thought I didn't know you were trying to sneak up." When no response came from the man beneath him, Harry controlled himself long enough to look down to see the disgruntled expression on his Alpha's face. "Aww, don't be a grouch, Fenrir," he said lightly, leaning down to nuzzle the man's cheek. "You wouldn't want me to just let you catch me, would you? That would be like letting you win."

With a rumbled growl, Fenrir suddenly flipped them over so their positions were reversed, with the Alpha on top and Harry laying on his back. The move was so unexpected that the teenager barely had time to react before he was on the bottom and his arms were quite firmly pinned above his head. He carefully lifted his gaze to meet Fenrir's and found that the man was now smirking dangerously.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?" The werewolf growled, leaning down closer so his face was mere millimetres away from Harry's, his aim to intimidate the youth.

However, his plan back-fired when Harry arched his back, pushing the length of his lithe body against the larger above him. "Uhh, Fenrir..." He whimpered, his tone implying desperate arousal but one look at his face would confirm that it was nothing more than an act to tease his Alpha.

And tease him it did. The sound went right to Fenrir's groin and another low growl escaped him as he leaned his weight onto the teenager, pinning the smaller body down with his own. "You're playing a dangerous game, Pup." He warned roughly.

"Mmm, but Fenrir," Harry moaned wantonly, an all too knowing smirk still on his face. "You feel so good; so warm and hard." The end of that sentence was almost obscured by giggles as the teenager lost his self-control.

That only made the Alpha frown, but it didn't linger for long before a smirk of pure evil crossed the man's features. "I'll give you a reason to laugh, Pup." He growled lowly. He only gave Harry enough time to look up at his words before he had released the boy's hands in favour of attacking his ribs with dancing fingers.

Harry gave a startled cry in protest at the tickles which tortured his body from Fenrir's fingers. He wriggled and squirmed like a worm with the energy of a rabbit struggling away from a preditor. No matter how much he moved, however, he never came close to escaping and was forced to endure the terrible sensations. Slowly, the teenager's energy began to wane and his struggles became even less effective them before. Eventually he could do nothing more than lay underneath his Alpha, laughing constantly and giving the odd, weak wiggle.

Upon seeing his boy tiring, Fenrir leaned down closer so that his lips were a breath away from the shell of Harry's ear. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Y-ye-yes!"

"And what was it?"

"D-don't...Don't...Te-t...Tease." Harry managed to laugh out, struggling with his words both because of the chuckles and because he was quite breathless.

"That's a good puppy." Fenrir's voice rumbled gently as he slowled his tickling to a stop.

Now left alone, Harry's body all but melted into the grass below. He lay there, panting heavily, chest heaving and completely boneless, his head limply resting against the grass and his cheeks rosy from the exertion. It occurred to Fenrir that the teenager looked very similar to when he did after he had enjoyed an orgasm and he felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach once again.

The Alpha closed the gap between himself and the smaller male beneath him so he could run his flat tongue over the surface of Harry's ear. That stopped the boy completely, his panting pausing so he could release a moan at the spike of pleasure that ran through him. When he arched his body up into Fenrir's the second time, he definitely wasn't teasing as he turned his head to try and capture the man's lips. The contact was allowed and the two lovers joined in a heated kiss as their bodies undulated together rhythmically.

It soon became clear that their ultimate goal of finding release was going to be delayed when the sound of on-coming footsteps was heard by both. Harry relaxed his body so he was laying flat on the ground again, breaking the kiss, a huffed sigh escaping him as he did so. Meanwhile Fenrir growled angrily as he pushed himself up to rest his weight on his elbows and turned his head to see who it was approaching. When he saw it was Dumbledore coming towards them through the darkness, it took every ounce of self control in his body not to charge the old wizard and rip out his throat.

"Lovely night for a stroll, isn't it, boys?" The headmaster asked cheerfully as he got closer.

"Yes, it is, sir." Harry replied politely as he sensed that his Alpha was in no mood for a civil conversation. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"No, no, not really, I'm only here to talk to you about the full moon; it's starts tomorrow, you know?"

"And this couldn't wait until morning because?" Fenrir growled angrily.

The smile Dumbledore gave to that question was far too knowing and the twinkle in his eyes betrayed the innocence he was attempting to portray with his words: "No reason, I just noticed you both out here and thought it was as good a time as any."

It was obvious to both Harry and Fenrir that the truth was the headmaster and known exactly what they were about to do and had chosen the time of his approach very carefully. The old man hadn't out-right refused them being together, he no doubt knew he wouldn't be able to get away with that. Instead, it appeared that he had chosen a much more sneaky, under-handed, method; interruption. Dumbledore had known that the two werewolves were well on the way to entering an intimate encounter and he had nipped it in the bud with his sudden appearance.

It was something that irked both males, but it was Fenrir who was most likely to blow up about it. Harry thought on his feet and quickly leaned up to loop his arms around his Alpha's neck before laying back down and pulling the man with him. Not only did it mean that Fenrir couldn't just jump up and pounce (which would mean he would have to actually think about what he was doing and so, in turn, realise it wasn't a good idea) but it also meant that they might make the headmaster feel uncomfortable. There was no real need for the second use, it just made things more entertaining.

Indeed, it appeared to work as Dumbledore looked a little disgruntled at the obvious display of affection between the two. "It's very important, what we need to discuss."

"I'm sure it is." Harry agreed calmly, not letting on that he was aware he was doing anything controversial.

"Do you not think it better to be sitting up and not...Distracted, in that case?"

"But I'm quite comfortable here, Headmaster, and I always concentrate better when I'm comfortable. And I'm not distracted in the least." He paused and turned his head to look up at Fenrir with a playful gaze. "Are you uncomfortable, sir?"

"Actually, I don't think I've ever been as comfortable as I am right now." Fenrir smirked, immediately catching on to what the teenager was doing.

Harry smiled up at his Alpha before he turned his head to once again look at Dumbledore. "You see, Headmaster, we're really both quite comfortable so you shouldn't worry about us not paying attention. Unless, of course, you're the one who's uncomfortable, maybe?"

Dumbledore offered a small smile. "Should I be?"

"No, not really." The teenager assured innocently.

"Then I'm not."

Harry wasn't really sure why the old wizard wasn't just coming out and admitting that he wasn't happy with the current situation. It was quite obvious, really, that it was the case and the teenager was confident that Dumbledore knew he knew. Yet still the old man pretended. It was curious and Harry didn't quite understand what the point was but he thought there was no use on calling Dumbledore on it; to do so would no doubt only cause trouble.

"So what is it you felt the need to interrupt us for?" Fenrir grunted then.

That seemed to make the headmaster feel better as he apparently relaxed a little and his smile became a little less forced. "I wanted to discuss the arrangements with the both of you." He told them cheerfully. "Naturally, you won't be allowed to remain inside the school building during the entire period, Merick." (Fenrir rolled his eyes at the use of his old name). "Even during the day you'll pose a considerable risk to those around you. Therefore, you will spend the duration of the full moon in the Forbidden Forest."

"Fine." The Alpha grunted.

"Meanwhile, Harry will remain inside the walls of the school for the entire duration."

"What!" Fenrir barked furiously, forcing the top half of his body up and pulled the teenager up with him as the boy still had his arms looped around the thick neck.

"Why?" Harry lamented loudly.

"I don't know how you arranged things when you lived in the wild together, but while you are seeking refuge in this school, you are both under my care." Dumbledore told them calmly. "I think it would be wiser to eliminate any possible risk of an accident and so that includes keeping you separated during the day."

Oh, it was weak, it was so very weak. Perhaps the poorest reason anyone had ever given for anything, but what could be said? As much as both Harry and Fenrir hated to admit it, they needed Hogwarts' protection, they needed to stay on the headmaster's good side. Although it was impossible for Harry to be turned away, Fenrir could only too easily wear out his welcome and be made to leave. That would complicate things. They both wanted to avoid complications and so, for that moment, they would relent.

"So, what do you think, boys? Do we have an agreement?" The old wizard asked kindly.

"Like we have much of a choice." Fenrir muttered, relaxing his arms again so Harry was laying on the ground rather than hanging in the air.

"Excellent. Well then, I'll leave you both to return to yourselves." Dumbledore smiled before he turned and started to walk away again.

Neither of the werewolves watched the man go but neither did they return to what they had been doing prior the discussion. Neither really felt in the mood anymore and instead decided it was better to mope and fester in anger. They had only been at Hogwarts for less than three days and already they were starting to wonder if they had made the right decision.

* * *

After Dumbledore's revelation, the full moon came all too soon in Harry's opinion. Never before had he dreaded it, it was usually his favourite three days of each month. Not now that it meant a three day separation from Fenrir though; they had never been apart for so long. And, as he stood with his Alpha just outside the school's front doors, he voiced his fears.

"Three nights and two days; it'll be the longest we've gone without seeing each other." Harry murmured sadly. "I'm going to really miss you."

"Don't be such a sissy." Fenrir grunted as he lifted his robe up and over his head. "The time apart won't do us any harm and as long as you don't do anything stupid, you might even enjoy the time on yor own. There'll be no one to tell you to shut up when you start your annoying singing."

The teenager said nothing. He simply bowed his head as his hands came in front of himself to clasp together anxiously.

Fenrir noticed the insecure body language and felt his resolve break. He had wanted to keep their parting as impersonal as possible, partly because he didn't think a long goodbye was necessary, partly because he didn't want to dwell on the situation. However, his pup appeared to be in need of some reassurence so he supposed he would have to extend the goodbye to a degree.

So, the Alpha stepped up to the teenager and gripped his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Hey," he grunted as he successfully got Harry to look at him. "I'll be back before you know it." Leaning down, Fenrir pressed a deep and lingering kiss to the boy's lips.

Harry stood up on the tips of his toes and returned the kiss eagerly, almost desperately. He tried his best to memorise everything in that moment: the feel of Fenrir's lips; Fenrir's scent; the touch of Fenrir's fingers on his chin; the ripple of Fenrir's bicep underneath his slender fingers. All of it, he wanted to imprint all of it into his memory so he could remember when he was at his loneliest. Because he would get lonely, of that he was sure.

Slowly, they parted, Fenrir drawing back and Harry relaxing his feet. They lingered close for a moment, staring into each others' eyes before it was the Alpha who closed his and put more distance between them. The teenager continued to watch Fenrir sadly, even when the man's discarded robe was thrust into his hands and he was forced to take it.

"Don't leave the room," Fenrir ordered gruffly. "At least not on your own."

Harry didn't bother to give a confirmation to that instruction. One obviously wasn't expected as the Alpha didn't wait before he had turned and had started to walk away. In the peach of the mid-evening, Harry watched Fenrir walk away from him and, for the first time in years, he felt like crying.

* * *

End of Chapter 11.  
Boos all round for Dumbledore -.- I've written him as being such a jerk, haven't I? At least he's still in character, or at least I hope he is XD  
I have this story planned up to Chapter 31 now and I still can't see just when it will end. I can't imagine it being more than 40 chapters though. I'll be seriously surprised if it's over 40 chapters.  
Ta ta for now, sweetnesses, see you all in a fortnight :)

Hugs  
Dream


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone :)

Thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter. An overwhelming wave of hatred for Dumbledore and lots of worry over Harry and Fenrir being separated.  
I won't keep you any longer and you can all see how Harry copes.

* * *

Boredom wasn't something Harry usually suffered. Living in the wild, there was always something to do and if it was a rare moment of free time then it was appreciated too much to be found boring. Now Harry was living inside though, and he was completely alone, he was finding himself incredibly bored.

The clock in the far corner of the living room told Harry that it was a little after midnight. So it had been about six hours since he had bid farewell to Fenrir. He had to admit that the first few hours had been fun: he'd had a bath (he was quickly becoming a massive fan of baths); and he'd been able to sing whatever he wanted at the top of his voice. A bath could only be enjoyed for so long, however, and singing had eventually lost its charm.

And so the teenager found himself standing in the middle of the living room, not really knowing what to do with himself. He had considered the bookshelf but had decided that the books were probably all on the subject of magic and his eye-sight was too poor to easily read them. Having a nap had been a brief possibility but he had quickly realised that the pull of the moon wasn't going to allow him any decent sleep. After that, he had taken up his position of simply standing around. It was all he had been doing for the past ten minutes.

Harry glanced around himself for what felt like the billionth time within a minute, but that time he actually noticed something that had the potential to be entertaining; the wireless radio. He had asked Fenrir what it was the other day and the Alpha had grunted out an explanation before promptly adding that he didn't want it on. Harry had been disappointed, all the more so when he was told there were some radio stations that played music, but he had left the subject alone. Now Fenrir wasn't in the room, however, there was nothing stopping him.

He felt a certain amount of giddiness as he hurried over to the strange object, stopping in front of it and immediately bringing his hands up in anticipation of fiddling with the knobs. The teenager did hesitate a moment to see if there was anything he needed to be wary of before he started his experimenting. When there was nothing obvious, he wasted no more time and his hands made a dive for the knobs.

It took him a few attempts with a few different knobs before he found the one that turned the thing on. White noise was what greeted him initially and so he immediately started to tweak the knob which controlled the tuning (that also took him a few attempts to find).

His face was a picture of concentration as he carefully turned the knob in between his finger and thumb, stilling whenever he heard a brief flash of voices and then trying to tune them in. After a while, it occured to him that all he seemed to be finding was stations with people talking on them. He perservered though, mostly because it had been Fenrir to tell him that there was music on there, somewhere. If anyone else had been the one to tell him, he probably would've passed them off as mistaken and given up. Fenrir always knew what he was talking about though, so there had to be music on the radio somewhere.

Harry's patience was eventually rewarded when he picked up the barest hint of a tune just coming through the over-lapping layer of white noise. A spike of excitement and triumph made his heart-beat pick up and his efforts gained a new energy. It took a few minutes but eventually, he did it. The tuning was right and the music came through clearly.

The teenager's eyes lit up in delight and he sat down, on the floor, right in front of the radio. He listened intently and although it was a shame the music had no words (which meant there was nothing for him to learn to sing along to) it was still beautiful and he quickly found himself enchanted. His previous boredom became a distant memory as he remained absorbed in the music for hours.

* * *

Hours later and the sun was just starting to rise. The radio was still on, though it was playing to itself. Curled up on the floor just in front of it was Harry, his head pillowed in his hands, fast asleep. But then, a sudden, sharp knocking sounded throughout the small living room and the teenager was abrubtly pulled from his rest. He scrambled to sit up quickly, blurry eyed and feeling rather confused. His situation soon caught up with him however. Realisation crossed his expression before he gave a long yawn and began to plod over to the protrait hole. Upon reaching it he pulled it open and wasn't in the least surprised to discover Dumbledore standing on the other side.

"Good morning, Harry." The old wizard greeted pleasantly. "Did I wake you?"

Another yawn rushed past Harry's lips and he politely turned his head away and covered his mouth with his hand. "Doesn't matter." He mumbled tiredly. "Is there anything you need, Headmaster?"

"Well, I was thinking since you have the day to yourself, you might like a tour of the school. Since you'll be here for the foreseeable future, I thought it might be best if you knew your own way around, that way you could leave your rooms whenever you wanted."

That made Harry pause and woke him up a little more. Take a tour of the school; that would be useful. But Fenrir had told him not to leave the rooms...No, wait, he had said not to leave the rooms on his own. Going with Dumbledore wouldn't be leaving on his own, but would the Alpha approve? Perhaps Fenrir had guessed that the headmaster would offer such a thing and so his words had been indirect permission...

"Oh, erm, sure." Harry agreed eventually, figuring that even if Fenrir ended up disapproving, getting to know his new surroundings could only be a good thing in the long run. "Do you, uh, want to go now?"

"No time like the present." Dumbledore smiled.

Harry returned the smile somewhat nervously and went to step through the portrait hole. However, he suddenly realised the radio was still playing and so quickly turned back to switch it off. With that done, he moved back to Dumbledore and finally made it through the portrait hole. He pulled the portrait shut behind himself, doing his best to ignore the fact the painting was moving; he had almost screamed the first time he had noticed it.

"Since we're closer to the dungeons than anywhere else, I thought we'd start down there." The headmaster told him pleasantly, as though giving the teenager a chance to give his opinion.

"Erm, that's fine, I guess." Harry agreed.

Dumbledore started to walk away then, off to the left, and Harry quickly followed on behind him. It soon became apparent to the teenager that the corridors of the school were empty of everyone except himself and the old wizard. At first he was confused by lack of people but then he remembered that Hogwarts was actually a school which meant that lessons were probably in progress at that moment.

"You've obviously discovered the delights of the radio, my dear boy." Dumbledore suddenly spoke.

"Oh, yes, I turned it on last night when I was bored. My Alpha had told me what it was basically but he hadn't allowed me to try it when he was around. He likes the quiet, you see." The boy explained.

"And you, Harry? What do you like?"

"I like the quiet too." Harry revealed. "But I also like sound, especially if it's pretty sound. Like music, or singing; I love singing. There weren't any songs on the radio last night but there was plenty of music. There was this one piece, the voice on the radio said it was called Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture. That was wonderful! They could've played it all night and I wouldn't have minded in the least."

"Where did such a love of music come from? There surely couldn't have been much for you to listen to in the wild?"

"It was my Sire, Isaac. We used to sing together to pass the time on winter nights."

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said with a light nod before he paused, but there was something in his manner that suggested there was something else he wanted to say. Eventually, he seemed to summon the effort needed to say it. "I thought, while we have some time alone together, we might discuss your education while we walk."

A light frown of confusion creased Harry's forehead upon hearing that. "My education, Headmaster?"

"Yes, your magical education." The adult clarified. "True, you may have lived the majority of your life as a werewolf, but you are still a wizard, my boy."

"Thank you all the same, Headmaster, but I don't wish to learn about your magic."

The teenager's frown was matched by Dumbledore at that piece of information. "May I ask why? If it's your Alpha's reaction you're worried about..."

"His opinions have nothing to do with my decision."

"Then why?"

Harry came to a stop then and set a firm gaze on Dumbledore who also stopped to hear what was to be said. "All I've seen your magic do is create pain and cause suffering. Magic took away my parents, magic disrupted the happy life my Alpha and I had before, people with magic tried to hurt us both, and now people with magic are trying to control us to suit their own needs. From what I can tell, magic is something hard and ugly and I want no part with it."

"You can't allow your judgements of just a few people and a few horrible situations to colour your opinion to such an extent; not all magic and not all people who use magic are bad."

"I'm sure you're right, Headmaster, but until I meet such a person, I will continue to think that magic isn't something I want nor need." The teenager paused for a moment as he turned to look back ahead of himself. "And your word is hardly going to be the one to change my mind. You might not be using magic to harm us, but the very way you are demanding my Alpha and I live our lives is. Never before have we been away from each other for so long, and never before have I been caged away from the full moon so completely. You want me to trust you, Headmaster? You must give me a reason to."

"Harry..." Dumbledore tried, his tone obviously sad.

A twinge of guilt panged Harry's heart. He didn't like hurting people's feelings but, really, the old wizard needed to hear what he had just said. Now it was said, however, the teenager was left feeling awkward and he was having trouble fighting back an apology. It was because of that struggle with himself that he didn't speak again straight away and since Dumbledore didn't either, a heavy silence covered them. It was broken by neither of the males and instead by the sound of an opening door from somewhere not too far off and then many chattering voices; a class had obviously just been let out.

"Shall we continue?" Harry asked lightly as the tension lessened with the new noise. "Or would you prefer if we left the rest of the tour for another time?"

"No, no, let's continue." Dumbledore insisted with a slightly forced cheerfulness as he started walking, taking the lead again.

Harry watched the headmaster's back for a moment before he followed on behind, soon coming to stand beside the old man's side again. The rest of the tour of the school was admittedly somewhat awkward, the teenager's words still ringing true in each of their minds, but they spoke nothing more on the subject.

* * *

When night fell for the second time, Harry was ready to completely disregard Fenrir's order for him to stay put unless in the company of someone else. Not only was the teenager feeling increasingly lonely, he was also desperate to feel the rays of the moon on his skin. None of the windows in any of the four rooms (living room, either bedroom, bathroom) let in any direct moon light so the part-werewolf really didn't have any relief.

So, he was going against his Alpha's orders and Dumbledore's orders; he was going to leave the walls of the school and get some time outside. Now, Harry wasn't an idiot, he knew that nothing had changed between him and Fenrir and so going near the Alpha when he was in his wolf form would be a very stupid thing to do. He was determined to get outside though. His plan was to stand just outside the school's doors for an hour or so, soak up as much moon light as possible and then retreat back inside. There would be no chance of Fenrir being so close to the school and Harry could just quickly nip back inside if there was any sign of someone coming along and scolding him.

Although Harry had only been shown around the school once before, he'd always had an excellent sense of direction and a good memory for what was around him. He may have only been shown it once and a lot of it may have been obscured by the fuzziness of his vision, but he already knew his way around Hogwarts to a satisfactory degree. And even if he didn't his instincts would've led him to the nearest exit outside anyway.

The corridors were pretty pitch black but the teenager was just about able to make out enough to prevent walking into anything or colliding with walls. He even kept one hand held against a wall just to make extra certain that he didn't bump into anything. If he was correct in his judgement of where he had travelled so far, he was on the ground floor and had another couple of corridors and a flight of stairs to move through before he got to the building's front doors.

"Mr Potter."

The sound of the voice made Harry freeze mid-step and his eyes widened slightly in recognition. For several moments, he couldn't quite get his limbs to listen to him and he remained in one place. But then a hand landed on his shoulder and he almost jumped out of his skin. A short, startled cry left him as he swung around and pulled away quickly, staggering back several paces to put more distance in between himself and the owner of the voice.

Professor Snape. A strange man, in Harry's mind at least. He was a Death Eater who carried out orders from Voldemort and yet he was also obviously trusted by Dumbledore. The man also hadn't done anything to hurt either Harry or Fenrir, even when the Alpha attacked his Death Eater companion. And, of course, there was the fact that the man had called him "Lily" the first time he had set eyes on the teenager. Harry might've remembered nothing of his parents but he knew their names and he knew that his mother had been called Lily. He just didn't know if it was a coincidence or whether the professor had known his mother. Other than the one unknown fact, Professor Snape seemed like an average, run-of-the-mill dominant male (there was no doubt that, in wolf terms, the man would've been at least a Beta, perhaps an Alpha in the right pack). Harry supposed he really didn't have a reason to feel wary of the dark man. Perhaps it was just the fact that it was possible that Dumbledore was wrong and Snape really was an enemy.

"Hello Professor." Harry greeted politely, bowing his head and back slightly in both a gesture of greeting and as a display of submission.

"Is there a reason you're wandering around the school, alone, so late at night?" The man inquired, a hint of something hard and dangerous in his tone that made the teenager instantly put his guard up.

"Just, um, stretching my legs." He said weakly, straightening up and slowly backing away from the teacher.

"Then you may continue to do so in my company."

The demand of "why?" was on the teenager's lips but then common sense gave him the reason; to make sure he didn't leave the school walls. His plan had obviously failed, there was no point in trying any more that night.

"Erm, actually, I was just thinking about heading back to my rooms..." Harry said as he continued to back away slowly.

"Then don't let me keep you." Snape said in a monotone.

"Right." The teenager said and quickly turned to go. However, he had barely taken a step before he remembered his manners. He turned back to face the stern professor and gave a quick bow. "Good night, Professor." He wished quickly before all but running from the man, not stopping until he was back in the living room of his and Fenrir's quarters.

* * *

It was official, Harry was slowly going insane. It was the third night of the full moon and not once had the teenager felt the silver light touch his skin. He'd never realised before just what affect the moon light had on him. Now that it had been three whole nights of no contact with it...It was like a form of torture!

And oh, how he missed Fenrir! The gruff voice, the warm presence, the growled snores, the hard eyes that gazed at him with such hiddenaffection...The Alpha's lingering scent only seemed to make things worse. All it did was emphasise the point that the man wasn't around and it was beginning to fade, especially from Harry himself. Slowly, Fenrir's scent was leaving him. If he had known he was going to feel the way he did on the third night, he wouldn't have taken a bath on the first and seconds nights. It made him feel alone, so incredibly alone.

Harry knew the majority of his bad feelings were because he was secluded away from the full moon though. He felt lethargic but restless at the same time; he felt positively weepy, like anything the least bit upsetting would reduce him to sobs; he'd lost his appetite; the beautiful music from the radio that he had previously been such a pleasure now just seemed to taunt him with its happiness. Although Harry had never felt depression before, not even when Isaac died, he was very tempted to claim it now. He felt incredibly depressed.

The teenager lay on the sofa in the living room, on his stomach, his cheek resting on a cushion, and he simply stared ahead of himself with blank eyes. It was hard to stop himself from believing that the ordeal would never end. At that moment, it seemed as though the sun would never rise and Fenrir would never come back to him. It was a foolish notion and Harry still had enough sense to remember that fact, but still, the thought kept coming to him and it kept bringing fresh tears brimming to his eyes.

Draped over the arm of the sofa, just above where Harry's head rested, was the robe that Fenrir had handed to him the evening of their separation. It was painful for the boy to admit that it smelt more like the Alpha than he, himself, did at that moment. He brought a hand up to grip the material and pulled it a little so he could bury his nose in the fabric. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent. Instead of letting out that breath though, Harry could no longer hold it in and he gave a small sob, tears escaping from his eyes.

Within mere seconds, the teenager was crying in earnest. He dragged Fenrir's robe closer to himself so he could clutch at it desperately and bury his face in its folds, sobbing into the material. His trembling body curled around it until he was a small, huddled ball, the only skin visible being that of his hands, the rest of his body being swallowed by his own robe and his face completely covered by Fenrir's. It didn't make breathing particularly easy but Harry was past caring. At that moment, suffocating didn't seem to be that bad an outcome.

Eventually, after many minutes of fitful crying, Harry drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

When Fenrir returned to his human form on the morning after the third night, he spared himself no recovery time before he was heading back towards the school building. He realised that he had seriously underestimated just how much he would miss Harry's presence during the day. He had been the one reassuring the boy, after all, that spending the time apart would be nothing, that neither of them would barely even notice the other's absence, that it might even be good for them and they'd appeciate it. How wrong he had been. Fenrir had yearned for the presence of his young mate, had almost ached for the boy's presence. Now that there was no longer anything stopping him, the Alpha was determined to return to Harry's side and not let the boy go until the next full moon.

It was obvious he was a man with a purpose. His stride was swift, his face determined, and he failed to acknowledge anyone as he passed them (not that he would've given much of an acknowledgement to anyone even under normal circumstances). Hagrid, Dumbledore, Snape, and Filch were all completely ignored in favour of not wasting a second. The only thing that existed in Fenrir's mind at that moment was his sole pack mate who was no doubt eagerly awaiting his return.

Upon arriving to their assigned rooms and discovering the form of Harry asleep on the sofa, irritation swelled in Fenrir's chest at the evidence that, apparently, Harry wasn't as affected by their separation as the Alpha had been. However, after a second or so of considering the sight, it was obvious that, just because the boy was asleep, it didn't mean he wasn't missing his mate. Curled around Harry like a security blanket was Fenrir's robe; even in the boy's sleep, he was clutching the material to himself and his nose was buried in it so he no doubt took in Fenrir's scent every time he took a breath. But there was something that caught the man's attention even more. The skin of Harry's face was slightly pinkened and looked definitely tear-streaked. That fact added to the slightly salty scent that lingered around the teenager, it was clear that he had been crying for quite a while before he had finally fallen asleep.

It was an endearing sight, one that tugged on the heart-strings of Fenrir's human side. His wolf side, however, was more satisfied by the scent it had created; an almost perfect blend of his own and of Harry's. It was like an aphrodesiac and even if Fenrir hadn't already been planning to have his wicked way with the boy, he was certainly going to do so with that scent egging him on.

Fenrir stalked towards the sleeping form on the sofa like the preditor he was, his intense gaze never leaving the peaceful and innocent expression that graced Harry's sleeping face. Before the Alpha could even begin to reach out to stir him, the boy's eyes fluttered open of their own accord, almost as though he had sensed it was the man now standing over him. Although Harry's eyes promptly closed again after they'd been open for the briefest of seconds, he started to push himself up with one arm, the other one coming up to rub at one of his eyes.

"Mmm, Fenrir...?" The teenager managed to mumble sleepily before he was made to wake up completely rather abruptly.

Fenrir seized Harry around the waist and unceremoniously hefted him up onto his shoulder. The boy gave a startled cry at the sudden, rough treatment and he clutched onto his Alpha's arm for fear of accidently falling.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He asked, completely bemused, as he was carried across the living room, towards the bedroom.

"I haven't had any for three days, use your imagination." Fenrir answered gruffly, reaching the bedroom door. He kicked it open with far more force than was actually necessary and the door swung inwards with such speed that it bounced back off the wall adjascent to it. That simply made kicking it shut again all the easier, something the man took full advantage of, forcing the door back with his foot so it slammed shut loudly.

* * *

A high cry of delight was keened by Harry as his prostate was nudged and the hand fisting his erection sent him toppling over the edge into orgasm. Above him, Fenrir roared as his completion swept through him, his thrusting hips ramming into the teenager's entrance with an almost violent force. Not five seconds later and the huge man only narrowly stopped himself from collapsing on top of the slight body underneath him. However, he managed to shift his weight to the side just in time, slumping onto the mattress so heavily that it made Harry almost bounce off. One of Fenrir's strong arms kept him safe though and once the Alpha was settled, the boy's exhausted body was rolled over so that he was laying on his stomach across the length of the man's chest. That was how they stayed, comfortable with each other, both breathing hard from their exertions.

A mere three hours had passed since the werewolf's return and already he had claimed his mate five times. Harry was shocked by Fenrir's stamina and could only put it down to being completely denied for the entire length of the full moon. Not that the teenager was complaining, he just thankful to have his Alpha back at his side. Though he wouldn't mind taking a rest as various parts of his body were getting over-worked and quite sore.

After several minutes of quiet (the laboured breathing of both males stopped it from being silence) it was surprisingly Fenrir who was the first to speak. "Did you miss me?"

A soft smile played on Harry's lips and he pressed a soft kiss on the closest patch of skin to him before he answered. "Yes, I missed you terribly."

Fenrir gave a pleased sounding grunt at that but said nothing.

Harry was tempted to return the question, to ask the Alpha whether he had missed the teenager as much as the teenager had missed him, but he knew better than to do that. Besides, he didn't really need to hear the words to know that he had been missed. The energetic mating was more than enough proof, as was their current position. The boy couldn't remember a time when Fenrir had initiated a cuddling position after their coupling. Usually it was Harry who shifted himself into the man's arms and he just wasn't pushed away. This time, however, Fenrir had pulled the smaller form to himself and for Harry that was a big deal.

Their recovery was peaceful and quiet, their breathing evening out to normal and leaving them feeling relaxed and sleepy. In fact, they both started to slowly drift into a slumber. Unfortunately, they were pulled from the peace by the sudden opening of the bedroom door. Both werewolves had their eyes open in a second but, upon seeing it was only Dumbledore, they allowed them to shut once more.

"Not you again. Don't you have better things to do then harrass us all the time?" Fenrir grumbled lazily as he shifted the duvet of the bed just enough so that it covered the curve of Harry's bottom.

"Not when it's about something as serious as this." The headmaster replied and did, indeed, sound incredibly serious, enough so to prompt Harry to open an eye to glance at him anyway. "I've just finished speaking to Hagrid who's just made a rather upsetting discovery in the Forbidden Forest. Every single one of Madame Maxime's Abraxans has been ruthlessly slaughtered, some half devoured and others simply ripped apart."

"Well isn't that interesting." The Alpha mumbled, sounding curiously smug.

"You killed them." It wasn't even a question, it was a straight out accusation.

"Look, werewolves do two things; kill and fuck. I couldn't do one so I did the other." Fenrir grunted nonchalantly.

"That being the case, I've decided that during the next full moon, if you wish to remain within the grounds of Hogwarts, you'll be required to drink a dose of wolfsbane potion." Dumbledore said with the utmost seriousness in his voice.

"What!" The Alpha roared furiously, shooting up into a sit immediately which in turn jostled Harry off of him, almost sending the teenager falling from the bed.

"It's the only way to ensure that everything and everyone in the school is safe from you."

"We already follow too many of your bloody rules and now this!" Fenrir continued to yell, climbing out of the bed and starting to stalk towards the old man. "You honestly expect me to just roll over and take this?"

"If you wish to stay here and thus continue to protect Harry, then you have little choice in the matter." Dumbledore told him with a cool indifference that surprised the teenager who was silently watching the interaction from the bed.

There was a very tense moment of stillness when Fenrir reached the old wizard, standing a mere breath away from the shorter man and glaring down at him poisonously. Harry watched with bated breath. If Fenrir lost control of his anger (which was a very possible scenario) then there was no telling what he might do to the Headmaster. And, no matter was it was that he did, there was no way it would be tolerated and the Alpha would be made to leave and then Harry would have to go through the trouble of escaping the school and rejoining the man.

Thankfully, Fenrir seemed to remember that moment was not the time to allow his anger to get the better of him. He gave a low, furious growl as he took a reluctant step backwards, gritting his teeth and glaring off to the side. "Get out of here before I do something you'll make me regret."

Dumbledore said nothing to that but did as he was told, no doubt because he had more sense than to push his luck in staying. While Fenrir just continued to glare off to the side, Harry watched the old wizard leave. The teenager definitely felt confused about what had just happened but he realised enough to know that whatever this Wolfsbane potion was, it wasn't anything the Alpha was happy about.

When the door had closed behind the headmaster, Harry turned to look at his mate who still stood rigidly in the same place as before. "Fenrir?" He spoke gently, carefully.

"Don't." The man growled. "Just...Make yourself scarce, Pup."

Harry, like Dumbledore, knew not to push his luck and so quickly slinked out of bed. He grabbed his robe as he passed it (it had been left on the floor the moment it had been stripped from his body) and quietly left the bedroom, carefully shutting the door completely after himself. The teenager had barely taken a step away before he heard a loud crash and a yelled curse words ring out from the room he had just left. He winced slightly at the sound and hurried over to the bathroom, going straight over to the bath when he was inside.

* * *

End of Chapter 12

And now I bet everyone hates Dumbledore even more than before XD  
For those of you awaiting some more detailed and lengthier smut, there's one in the next chapter, honest.  
You know, I think my next story is actually going to be another Fenrir/Harry story. I had a dream the other night that totally inspired me and a new F/H fic is quickly developing in my mind. So, yeah, for those of you who like this pairing, and like me writing this pairing, I guess that's good news XD

Hugs  
Dream


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone :)

Wow, a lot of people want Dumbledore to die XD I'm glad I can envoke such powerful reactions in my readers :)  
I have nothing more to say so on with the chapter.

* * *

It was while Harry had been lingering in the bath, washing away the body fluids that had collected on him over the previous few hours, that he was struck with an inspired thought. Fenrir had still been ranting and destroying the bedroom, thus being in no mood to explain what, exactly, a wolvesbane potion was and Harry wanted to know as much about it as possible. Who was there nearby who no doubt knew a lot of about potions? Hogwarts' Potions professor; Snape. While he waited for his Alpha to calm down, Harry could journey to the man and ask him to explain what it was and what affect it would have on Fenrir. Granted the teenager had yet to feel completely comfortable in Snape's presence but that hardly mattered in his mind if he found out something that might help his mate.

So, after drying and dressing, the boy had left his rooms, without a word to Fenrir (the man probably wouldn't have listened anyway), and then retraced his way back to the Potions classroom (Dumbledore had pointed it out during the tour). Every corridor he moved through was empty of other people but there were often voices coming from behind most of the doors. Common sense told Harry that classes must have been in session, and it was only when he was standing just outside of the Potions classroom that he seemed to realise that meant Professor Snape probably had a class with him as well.

Now that was a problem. Harry had been gradually getting more nervous about the idea the closer he had got to the classroom. Now that there was the possibility that he was going to be interrupting a class, full of students...Why had he thought it was a good idea to seek out Snape? As he stood just in front of the room's door, he was struggling to remember.

For many minutes the teenager simply stood there, staring at the door, fighting with himself as to whether he was going to pluck up the courage and knock or not. As more time passed, it was becoming more and more unlikely that he was going to do it. However, before Harry could completely change his mind and go back to his rooms, the door in front of him opened.

The part-werewolf took a small step backwards, but instead of coming face to face with Professor Snape as he had expected, a younger male now stood in front of him. Harry's breath caught in his throat, both in apprehension and disbelief at the boy who was probably about his age but was a lot taller than him. Harry couldn't remember ever seeing someone who looked so ethral, so angelic, so...Handsome. Even with his poor eyesight, he could see that the one in front of him was incredibly attractive and seemingly just as intrigued by the young werewolf's presence as Harry was with his.

What seemed like lingering minutes (and in reality was only a few seconds) passed with green and grey eyes meeting in a mutual stare of disbelief. When it was broken, it was because of a familiar voice coming from inside the classroom.

"Is there a reason you're standing in everyone's way, Mr Malfoy?" Snape spoke as the sound of sharp footsteps on stone rapidly approached.

The blond boy, Mr Malfoy apparently, raised an eyebrow at Harry, almost as if asking him if he wanted to take the opportunity and run. Harry remained standing stubbornly, however, and visibly squared his shoulders. It was then than the taller boy stepped aside and revealed the figure of the half-werewolf to the rest of the class and its teacher. Every student fell completely silent at the sight of Harry and they stared openly but thankfully didn't approach or anything of the sort. In fact, everyone was unnaturally still as the dark haired boy carefully took a few steps into the room.

Harry was quick to decide that the fuzzy black figure standing in the middle of the classroom was obviously Snape. So, that was what he focussed on as he bowed his head, his arms coming around so he could lightly clasp his hand together in front of his stomach, and spoke: "Forgive my interruption, but I'd like to ask for your help, Professor."

He kept his eyes down, waiting for his answer. Even when he heard swift, sharp footsteps approaching him, the teenager's head remained submissively bowed. However, when a slender, surprisingly soft, hand grabbed the back of his neck with a pressure which wasn't quite rough, Harry couldn't help but look up in surprise. He didn't get a chance to see Snape's face before he was being moved forward, through the classroom, over to a door at the very back of the room. All of this happened under the unwavering watch of the students.

Upon reaching the door, Snape opened it with his free hand before he pushed Harry forwards, forcing the boy to pass through the doorway, into the room behind. "Don't move." The professor ordered in his deep, baritone voice and then promptly shut the door again.

Harry was slightly surprised by the turn of events. He hadn't expected to be so easily accepted and then left on his own so abruptly. Very carefully, almost as though he was doing something wrong, he turned his head around to look at the room he now stood in. It was very much like his and Fenrir's living room though was larger and had more stuff in it. As well as having everything Harry's rooms had, there were also many more bookshelves (and so many more books as well), a fireplace, and something very large against one of the walls which looked familiar to the teenager, he just couldn't remember why it was so or what it actually was.

It was just as well that Snape chose that moment to re-enter the room as Harry's curiosity was on the verge of getting the better of him. With the professor in the room, there was obviously no chance of the teenager exploring a bit so that disaster was avoided.

For a lingering moment, the two males looked at each other in silence. Harry was too nervous to break the silence himself. Not only was there the lingering anxiety that just seemed to go hand in hand with the man, he also wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to act around Snape. As he had thought on the night they came across each other during the full moon, the man would definitely be a dominant in a wolf pack, but that was just it. Snape wasn't a werewolf and Harry wasn't sure what the "human" way of handling the man would be.

"So, what is it you need my help with, exactly?" Snape inquired eventually, breaking the silence with a neutral tone as he studied Harry carefully.

Harry's voice failed to work for a few seconds and his jaw moved silently. It, luckily, lasted only a second, however, before he managed to recapture his ability to speak. "Headmaster Dumbledore is now insisting that my Alpha take something called Wolvesbane potion if we are to be allowed to remain in the safety of Hogwarts. I remember from our introduction that you teach about potions and I was hoping you'd be able to tell me about it." He explained politely, keeping his eyes lowered in submission.

The silent observation began again then and Harry didn't dare lift his eyes even though he was itching to see exactly what Snape thought of that idea. Eventually, the man walked away from him very abruptly and then the teenager did lift his gaze to see what was happening. Snape had moved over to a bookcase at the side of the room. He took a minute or so to search along the books before he seemed to find the one he wanted. After pulling it free, he moved back over to Harry and held the book out to him.

"This will explain everything you might possibly wish to know."

Harry didn't accept the book straight away, slightly confused by the turn of events. He hadn't expected to be given a book. He'd expected a brief and unsatisfying explanation, he'd expected to be completely turned down, but never had he even suspected that he'd get a book on the subject. Perhaps getting a book was for the best though. He could take his time with it and wouldn't have to worry about interacting with Snape. So, he carefully accepted it, bringing it to his chest and immediately going to open it. As the teenager flipped open the book's cover to read its first page, he grew more and more convinced that a book was the best way to go...

"Why are you squinting like that?" Snape demanded suddenly.

Harry blinked to clear his vision before he lifted his gaze onto the man. "I was just trying to read the contents page."

Snape frowned at that and quickly took the book from Harry before the teenager could react. And, also, before the teenager could question him, the professor had opened the book to a random page and held it out. "Can you read what's on this page?" He asked, indicating to the right-hand page.

"No Professor, I'm afraid my eyesight is rather poor." Harry admitted quietly.

"As I thought, you need glasses."

"Yes, I know. I used to have a pair but they broke beyond repair a long time ago."

"You'll need a new pair." Snape said simply as he handed the book back over to the boy.

"Oh, it's all right, I've managed for so long without them, I'm sure I can continue to get by." The teenager assured with a smile, closing the book as he accepted it again and hugging it to his chest. "Thank you very much for lending me your book, Professor. I'll be sure to take very good care of it." He said politely, bowing his head.

A knock interrupted their conversation then. Both of the room's occupants glanced over at the door they had previously entered through just in time to see it open. It wasn't the most shocking sight in the world to see it was Dumbledore who was letting himself in.

"Severus, my dear boy, I have a favour to ask you..." The elderly wizard began to say until he caught sight of the boy who was in the room. "Ah, Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked with a friendly curiosity.

"Mr Potter was just inquiring about Wolvesbane potion." Snape revealed.

"Ah, showing an interest in magic, Harry? Good, good." Dumbledore praised happily.

"I merely wish to know exactly what my Alpha will be subjected to." Harry corrected pointedly.

"Then perhaps you should help Professor Snape to brew it." The elderly wizard suggested with a strange twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster..." The Potions professor started to protest.

"Yes, yes I think that would be the best way to go about things." Dumbledore agreed with himself, totally ignoring Snape's words. "That was the favour I was going to ask you, Severus, that you might brew the potion for our guest. And, if Harry's with you while you do it, then he can be absolutely sure that his Alpha isn't given anything dangerous. That's what you want, isn't it, Harry?"

"I'm not sure the professor wants me getting under his feet..." The teenager said weakly.

"It would be no trouble." Snape assured, his voice quiet and tone curiously self-conscious, almost shy.

Harry looked up at the professor and was slightly surprised to see him looking off to the side and...Was the man blushing? It looked that way! There was a definite pink flush to his cheeks that hadn't been there before. What on Earth was the man blushing about?

"Excellent, that's all sorted then." Dumbledore declared. "Are you heading back to your rooms now, Harry? You won't mind if I walk with you, would you?" Even as that question was asked, the elderly man rested a hand on the teenager's shoulder and turned him so they could head back into the potions classroom.

As he was guided out, Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw that Snape had lifted his gaze to watch them go. The man's behaviour was curious but at least Harry was going to get what he wanted. Although he was a little hesitant at the prospect of having to spend so much time with the man, he was glad that he got to see exactly what it was his Alpha was being forced to drink.

* * *

It took Fenrir the better part of day and the complete destruction of their bedroom (they now had to sleep in the second, previously unused, bedroom) to finally calm down about the whole Wolvesbane issue. He hadn't even been that annoyed by the news of Harry's plans with Professor Snape; he hadn't been happy about it, but he hadn't been particularly angered by it either.

All the upset on the day directly after the end of the full moon meant that the werewolf had missed out on his sleep (he always needed to catch up on it after a full moon). So, at the mid-point of the next day, he was still hauled up in the bedroom, somewhere between being properly asleep and dozing. While Fenrir did that, Harry prepared for a bath, something he felt in desperate need of considering how active he had been with his mate over the past twenty-four hours.

A knock coming from the living room had Harry pausing mid-step on his way to the bathroom. He glanced quickly at the covered portrait hole before he turned his head in the direction of the bedroom.

"Fenrir?" He called out.

"Wha'?" The reply came after a moment or two and the voice sounded half asleep.

"Someone's knocking."

"Then tell the old coot to piss off!" The Alpha ordered, obviously assuming it was Dumbledore behind the door.

A light grin of amusement played across the teenager's lips as he moved over to the entrance and carefully pulled in the portrait. To his great surprise, it wasn't the headmaster waiting for him on the other side. It was actually Snape looking as sour faced as always and as though he wanted to be anywhere other than where he was.

"Professor," Harry said, his tone confused. "Have you come for your book? Because, the thing is, I haven't started it yet..."

"That is hardly a surprise considering your atrocious eyesight." The man sneered as he held out his right hand which held something. "It's because of that, that I am here. These are for you."

The teenager gingerly accepted what was held out to him; something that reminded him, curiously, of a case for eye glasses. Indeed, upon popping open the lid and lifting it up, inside he found a simple pair of glasses. The frames were black but not too thick and the lenses were rectangular with softened corners rather than completely round.

"You got these for me?" Harry asked in disbelief. "But how do you know my prescription? I don't even know my prescription, I haven't had an eye test since I was five."

"Eye exams aren't really needed when lenses adjust themselves to the sight of the one wearing them." Professor Snape said as though the answer was obvious and Harry's question had been an incredibly pointless one.

"Thank you," the boy said sincerely, completely ignoring the tone his answer had been delivered in. "Thank you very much. This is the first time anyone's really bought anything for me." He paused then and offered the harsh man a gentle smile. "You really are very kind."

Unless Harry was mistaken, he thought he saw a very light blush tint Snape's cheeks with colour at that. "Don't be pathetic, Potter." The professor said harshly as he turned quickly and began to walk away. "Just finish with my book and return it to me, undamaged, as quickly as possible."

"Yes, Professor. Thank you again!" Harry called after the man before he slowly pushed the portrait back into place. He looked down at the glasses in his hands and bit his lower lip lightly as a happy smile curved his mouth. His first present...

"What was Snape doing sniffing around?" Fenrir's voice suddenly asked and Harry looked up to see the man standing in the bedroom doorway, leaning heavily against the door frame.

"You saw him?"

"I can smell him. What did he want?"

The soft, happy smile returned to Harry's face as he looked down at the case in his hands. "He came to give me these glasses."

"Glasses?" The Alpha echoed suspiciously.

"I was surprised too." Harry replied as he brought the eye-wear to his face and slipped them over his eyes. He lifted his gaze to look over to Fenrir and his smile brightened. "This is the first time I've ever really seen you, I think."

"I'm sure I'm a great disappointment." Fenrir muttered carelessly as he moved over to the armchair he always sat in and plonked himself down heavily.

Harry couldn't help but keep smiling at the display of gruff self-consciousness (even if the werewolf would angrily deny it was a declaration of such). He moved over to his Alpha and slunk onto the wide lap, straddling the man with his knees bent so they nestled comfortably in between the huge thighs and the arms of the chair. As soon as he was settled, the teenager pressed a lingering kiss to the adult's mouth.

When he pulled away, Harry smiled and spoke: "You're actually more handsome than I gave you credit for."

* * *

Outside the sun was setting. Classes at Hogwarts were over and the curfew for the students was in motion. No one wandered the corridors except for the odd prefect and the odd teacher. And, on that evening, Fenrir.

The Alpha had left Harry dozing in their rooms in favour of stalking through the school until he found Snape. Even though he wasn't completely happy with the fact that his pup was going to be learning about potions, he was willing to allow it because of the boy's reasons for wanting to do so. However, what he wasn't going to allow was for Snape to be anywhere near the teenager if he wasn't one hundred percent loyal to Dumbledore. If even a part of the professor sympathised with Voldemort's goals and ideals then Fenrir would make certain that the man could never go anywhere near Harry, ever.

Fenrir still remembered the school from when he had been a student and so had no trouble with finding his way to Snape's door. However, in the end it turned out that he didn't need to get all the way to the other man's rooms. As he turned a corner, the Alpha came across the professor at the opposite end of the corridor to him, heading away.

"Snape!" He called out to the dark haired man to get his attention.

Snape paused at the sound and glanced over his shoulder. He visibly bristled at the sight of the werewolf stalking towards him but, to his credit, he didn't try and escape the situation. Quite the opposite, in fact, as he turned to face the on-coming larger male. Perhaps if he had known what was going to happen upon Fenrir reaching him, he wouldn't have been so accommodating though. The moment Fenrir was close enough to Snape, he seized the collar of his robe and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"I want a word with you." The Alpha growled lowly.

"Obviously." Snape sneered, glaring at the larger man. "Is it necessary for you to man-handle me in such a manner, though? It may have escaped your attention but you are no longer in the wild."

"Oh, I know exactly where I am. What I don't know is where, exactly, you are. Which side are you on, Snape?" Fenrir rumbled dangerously, his face inches away from the other man's. "And don't think I won't rip out your throat if you give me the wrong answer. Who's your master; Dumbledore or Voldemort?"

"No man is my master," Snape growled just as dangerously.

"Answer the question." The Alpha demanded as he tightened his hold on Snape's collar.

The faint scent of fear tinged the Potions professor's natural scent but Fenrir had to give credit to the other man for not displaying his apprehension in any other form. "I fight for the Light."

Fenrir smirked slightly and slowly released Snape's collar. "Then I'll trust that my pup will be safe in your company; I'd hate to be you if he's not."

"I would never do anything to hurt Harry." Snape said with a conviction that was surprising for the amount of time he had known the teenager.

Fenrir gave the other man a suspicious look before turning with the intention of leaving. "For your sake, that'd better be true." With that said, the werewolf left without further word.

* * *

Fourteen days later and the time came for the beginning of the Wolvesbane brewing process. Harry and Snape hadn't really had any communication since the teenager had been gifted with the new pair of glasses with the exception of earlier that morning when the professor had sought him out to arrange their meeting at sunset. Fenrir also hadn't had any contact with the Potions Master since their little conversation in the corridor. That was about to change, however, as the two werewolves saw Snape waiting for them by the castle's front entrance.

"Good evening, Professor." Harry greeted politely upon reaching the man, his head bowing slightly, his emerald eyes covered by the glasses he had been gifted with.

"Potter." Snape returned stiffly before he glanced to Fenrir. "I wasn't expecting your company as well." He said to the other man.

"You really thought I was going to let him wander around a forest with you at night without supervision?" The Alpha asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't worry, I won't be sticking around to listen to your boring droning, but I will be close enough should the pup need me."

"How very self-sacrificing of you." The Potions Master said in a monotone and it was hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Not really, the pup's promised me a thorough reward for my trouble, haven't you, Pup?" Fenrir leered at the teenager, holding the back of his neck and using that grip to pull the boy closer to him.

Harry only smiled up at his mate in a manner that totally contradicted the no doubt sexual nature the reward would consist of.

Snape was obviously disdainful of that idea and he turned away from the two werewolves. "Let's get this over with then, before we lose our time frame." He set off then, heading out of the school and towards the darkness that was the forest several metres away.

Harry shot his Alpha a quick glance before he hurried on after Snape. Fenrir waited until the teenager had caught up with the other man before he followed on after them, making sure to keep his distance. He had absolutely no interest in listening to Snape prattle on and he could remember being taught about Wolvesbane potion when he was a student. He'd find something else to entertain himself with while Harry's curiosity was satisfied. Perhaps he could find some more Abraxans to harass.

With Harry and Snape, a long period of silence passed between them initially, neither really knowing what to say or even how to go about saying anything. It was, unsurprisingly, the younger of the pair who was the first to break the silence as they started to make their way through the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"So what is it we're doing tonight?"

"We're going to locate and harvest one of the main ingredients of the potion. It is, of course, the wolvesbane plant, but it needs to be wolvesbane picked by the light of the new moon." Snape explained.

"Which is tonight." Harry pointed out needlessly. "So this plant grows here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, there's a patch of it in the forest where your Alpha spent the last full moon. Tonight we will pick and then we will being to brew on the night of the first quarter."

"How long will it take to brew over all?"

"The brewing time varies, but it is always complete by the first evening of the full moon."

"Are all potions so complicated to make?" Harry asked and sounded genuinely curious.

"There are some that are less of a challenge and others that are even more complex." Snape answered patiently.

"And you know all about all of them?"

"It's impossible to know everything about every potion there is. New brewing methods are always being developed, improved ingredient lists are always being created."

"Wow, that's really amazing." Harry all but gushed enthusiastically, looking up at the man beside him eagerly. "You're so smart, Professor, I could never know as much as you do."

That compliment clearly embarrassed the Potions Master and he looked off to the side, clearing his throat uncomfortably. It was as he did so that he noticed the patch of plants that they needed. Wordlessly he stopped and Harry was quick to stop with him, peering around the man's body to look at the crop of poisonous flowers.

"That's it?" He asked curiously.

"Yes." Snape said simply as he knelt down and pulled a small pair of shears out from seemingly no where. Under Harry's curious gaze, a large clump of the plant was cut free and held up for the teenager to observe closer up. "This much would easily kill a man of your Alpha's size, however, being a werewolf means it will only suppress the animal in him enough so he keeps his mind during his transformation."

"Is it safe to touch?"

"Of course. It's the sap that is poisonous and only if you ingest it, so be sure that if you get any on your hands you don't touch your face until they are washed."

Harry made no move to touch the plant despite the reassurance. "What do you think would happen to me if I ate some?"

"An impossible question to answer without testing, and we will be doing no testing." Snape said sternly as he stood back up.

"You don't have to get all strict, I'm not stupid enough to try it." The teenager said, his tone somewhere between amused and defensive. "So is that all we have to do for tonight?"

"Yes, we're done until the night of the first quarter."

"And that's when we'll start brewing?"

"Yes."

An excited smile crossed Harry's face then, lighting up his eyes with eager anticipation. He turned his smile onto the man beside him, to which Snape didn't seem to know how to react. He simply continued to look down at the boy with a neutral expression though his eyes seemed to convey something between happiness at seeing the obvious excitement and a very slight affection.

"I'm looking forward to it." Harry revealed happily.

Snape turned his eyes away then and, once again, his pale cheeks were tinted with the barest hint of a blush. "As am I." He murmured so quietly that it was lost to the teenager's ears.

* * *

The sounds of noisy slurping, the high-pitched voice moaning and gasping wantonly, and the faint squeaking sounds of the sofa springs were all music to Fenrir's ears. And the feel of his small mate's body pinned down underneath his larger and stronger frame made the situation even more arousing for the Alpha. This was the reward Fenrir had chosen upon his and Harry's return to their rooms after their outing with Snape, and the teenager was suffering because of it. As the Alpha cruelly dragged his tongue slowly up the length of the inside of the boy's naked thigh, hitting every sensitive nerve from his knee up to his hip, the teenager felt sensations that weren't enough to satisfy but were enough to ignite his desire even further.

"F-Fenrir…Please stop teasing." Harry pleaded though he didn't sound very convincing.

The wild man gave a slightly menacing chuckle that reverberated against the patch of skin that his lips were near. Fenrir flickered his dark eyes upwards to meet his prey's gaze which stared down at him. "But I'm not finished with my reward yet, Pup. In fact, I've barely even begun to enjoy myself." He growled seductively as he brought a hand up to graze a single fingernail agonisingly up the length of the teenager's stiffening member.

Harry crooned a soft mewl at the teasing gesture and his hips lifted of their own accord, silently begging for more. "When I said I'd reward you, I meant..." He was forced to pause then as a long, too light, lick ran up the root to the tip of his length. "I meant," he tried again. "That I'd do something for you."

Fenrir ignored what the teenager was saying. He simply began to rub his fingers all around Harry's shaft with light touches before then bending his face in closer. It was then that he went back to licking, lazily dragging his moist tongue around the base and then gradually making his way up to lap at the head. Throughout the process, the Alpha's gleaming dark eyes, wavering with unadulterated lust, remained fixed to Harry's green ones. It was clear that the teenager was struggling between feeling annoyed with the torturous teasing and losing himself and surrendering to it. Once again, Fenrir vocalised his amusement at his pup's plight with a deep, throaty chuckle as he switched to flicking wet, butterfly strokes to the very tip of Harry's erection.

Harry's face was flushed a light pink but the colour seemed to deepen to a shade of red as his Alpha's mouth took in just over half of his length. A cry of delight left the teenager's throat as a steady rhythm of strong, slow sucks began to pleasure him. His back and neck arched as his left hand came up to fist the material of the sofa's arm behind his head while his right hand moved to cup the back of Fenrir's head, the fingers smoothing over the coarse strands affectionately.

A deep, growly hum of appreciation from the werewolf had Harry whimpering in delight, whimpers that became light moans as more of him slid into Fenrir's mouth. "Fenrir..." The teenager gasped breathlessly. "Mmm, your...Your mouth...It's so hot..." His sentence trailed off as a sharp suck sent an intense wave of pleasure through his body.

Although the Alpha could hardly grin, he desperately wanted to as his boy thoroughly enjoyed himself. Harry's cheeks were now flushed brightly, the green of his eyes had darkened to the colour of ink and were partially hidden by heavy lids that he was struggling to keep from dropping completely. Those eyes; once Fenrir started to look at them, he couldn't stop. They were so captivating, not just because of the intense colour but because of everything that was reflected in them. The desire, the passion, the need, but, most important of all, the affection. Such clear care and love shined in Harry's eyes.

When Fenrir abruptly lifted his head from Harry's erection, the boy gave a protesting moan. However, when two of the man's thick, long-nailed fingers were thrust in front of his face he understood the situation even before the gruffly spoken: "Suck."

Harry set a coy stare onto his Alpha as he took the two offered fingers into his mouth, immediately swirling his tongue around them before stroking up then length of both. A satisfied growl rumbled through Fenrir as he returned his mouth to his pup's erection. He took it all back in, in one go. His lips closed tightly around it and he gave one massive suck as if to make up for the previous brief absence. A moan vibrated around the fingers in Harry's mouth moments before they pulled out, thoroughly coated in slick saliva.

Harry's eyes closed completely as his body arched again sharply at the sudden feeling of a finger teasing the tight ring of his entrance. Fenrir carefully stroked around the hole before slowly sliding his thick middle finger past the initial muscles. Only when the muscles had relaxed completely did the finger delicately push in completely, all the way down to the knuckle.

"Fe-Fenrir, mmm, ah!" Harry gasped as a slight brush against his sweet spot sent another jolt of heat through him.

Slight hands sprawled over the Alpha's mane of coarse, greying hair, the fingers clenching in a random pattern, the nails lightly scraping over the scalp. Fenrir gave another growl at the sensation and began to slowly thrust the finger inside the teenager's entrance. The saliva coating the digit was hardly enough to make the movements completely smooth but the roughness didn't seem to bother Harry in the least. In fact, it only created more delicious sensations in the boy and his hips began to thrust lightly as his climax approached.

Fenrir's sucking became much more fierce then and the rhythm increased to something much more frequent and intense. His index finger joined the one already inside the loosened entrance and the two started to thrust in with a controlled roughness; with such sharp nails, it was not the time for going wild. As he did that, his free hand snaked down to his own aching arousal and he began to jerk himself with fast, rough, strokes.

With the abrupt increase of sensations, Harry's eyes shot open as he felt the tightened muscles of looming pleasure finally tear. His lithe body tensed and his erection spasmed in Fenrir's mouth. He curled into himself as his seed began to release itself, his legs coming up, his upper body bending forwards, his head bowing, as his fingers clenched in the coarse strands of the Alpha's hair. As his hips bucked erratically, the muscles of his entrance squeezed around the fingers still buried deep inside of him, holding them in to try and wring every last bit of pleasure they had to offer.

Spurts of hot seed continued to splash the back of Fenrir's throat. The man gave a deep, throaty moan at the taste and the feeling of the warm essence that he gulped down like a starving man just as he reached his own orgasm. He kept swallowing and he kept sucking until the once erect member lay limp and worn against the length of his tongue and small noises of weak protest began to be sounded by Harry. That was when Fenrir let the length slip form his mouth as he carefully pulled his fingers out of the teenager's entrance. He then sent a smirk up to the boy who was staring down at him with completely exhausted eyes.

"Looks like you enjoyed my reward almost as much as I did." Fenrir growled teasingly, his eyes full of satisfaction.

Harry couldn't quite get his voice to work to retort to that and so he simply continued to lie there, trying to get his body to return to normal. His eyelids lowered heavily, just barely keeping open, and his heavy arms slowly reached out towards Fenrir's head. He somehow managed to force himself to sit up slightly in order to reach the man's face, his palm coming into light contact with the stubbly cheek. In a rare moment of tenderness, Fenrir turned his head slightly and kissed the offered hand, pecking each soft digit lovingly. Then, quite suddenly, the strength left Harry's body and he slumped backwards again, his hand falling away from the Alpha's face in the process.

Fenrir climbed up the teenager's body and pulled the smaller form into his arms, spooned behind Harry and holding him tightly against his chest. While one of his massive hands came up to cup around the front of the boy's neck, the other hand snaked around the slim hip to rest on Harry's flat stomach. Almost instantly, one of Harry's own hands came to join the one of his stomach and his own fingers laced with the much larger ones.

"…Fenrir," the teenager mumbled tiredly.

The Alpha didn't say anything in reply to that. He only leaned his head forward, burying his nose in the messy mop of dark hair on top of his lover's head.

"...Love you." Harry whispered eventually as his eyes fluttered shut.

Fenrir's eyes darkened at those two words and one would be forgiven for thinking the intense look was anger. However, the minute tightening of the grip around Harry's neck and the stiffening of the lips into a kiss against the top of the boy's head betrayed the hard expression.

* * *

End of Chapter 13.  
And that is why I had Dumbledore demand that Fenrir take Wolvesbane; so Harry and Severus had the chance to bond. I love Severus, so he's going to be a rather major character in this from now on :D  
Length and progress update! I have up to Chapter 23 written (though unedited) and I have up to Chapter 32 planned out and written down. Then, the rest of the story is still in my head. Judging on that very sketchy mental plan, my prediction for this story is still 40 chapters, give or take one or two. Unless I decide to add a whole extra chunk of story (which I don't think is too likely at this middle stage) I really can't see there being a dramatic increase on the 40 prediction.  
That's all from me, my darlings. See you all again in a fortnight :)

Hugs  
Dream


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone :)

Thank you all for reviewing and thank you to those who pointed out the "wolfsbane" mistake. I agonised for ages over which spelling to use; trust me to choose the wrong one XD  
Gah, I didn't finish my chapter of the fortnight! I've been so busy lately that I just couldn't get it completed on time. True, I've only got a little bit more to write but I like to be ten chapters ahead of myself. Now I'm only nine! (sobs) See, this is why having several chapters pre-written is a good idea XD (and yes, once all chapters are pre-written, I'll bump up the update time).  
I shall not talk anymore for now, so on with the chapter.

* * *

True to Snape's word, the Wolfsbane potion was ready for the first night of the full moon of December and Harry had been there to see every step of its brewing. He had seen everything before it had gone into the pot, he had seen it all go into the boiling concoction, he had watched as it was stirred, he watched as it was left to simmer, he had watched it being finished. And now, he was watching the culmunation of the entire process, as Fenrir lifted the goblet of potion to his mouth and swallowed it all in no more than two massive gulps.

The second the Alpha's mouth was empty, his face took on a grimace of disgust as he made a slight gagging sound. "What's in this; piss and sweat?" He growled as he wiped his mouth roughly with the back of his hand.

"Charming." Snape muttered sarcastically.

The professor may not have got away with that remark if not for the fact Harry was there, acting as a more than affective distraction for Fenrir. As soon as the man had spoken, the teenager had been upon him, checking him over for any immediate signs of allergy or anything else of the such. When Harry was sure that Fenrir wasn't going to suddenly drop down dead, he offered a second goblet that he had been holding in his hands the entire time.

Fenrir offered the cup a slightly wary look and Harry couldn't stop smiling in slight amusement at the suspicion. "Only water," he assured lightly. "To wash down the taste."

The Alpha leaned down so he could peer into the contents of the goblet his mate still held. From that stooped position, he pinned a hard look onto the Potions professor standing next to them. "You ain't slipped anything in this, have you?"

"I wouldn't waste the time or the poison." Snape sneered, turning his head away in distaste. "I didn't even know the boy had decided to coddle you so."

That answer obviously pleased Fenrir (despite the jab about being coddled) and he closed the distance between himself and Harry to capture the boy's lips in a lingering kiss. Just as Harry started to lean into it, though, the Alpha pulled away, taking the goblet with him as he did.

"Mean." Harry pouted lightly.

Fenrir offered a smirk before he took a gulp of water. He didn't swallow the liquid, however, and instead swished it around in his mouth several times before spitting it out on the ground. After that, he took another gulp but that time swallowed. Goblet now empty, he held it back out to Harry for the boy to take. The teenager accepted it and was gifted another quick kiss on the lips for his trouble.

"Only three nights." The Alpha murmured in a low, gruff voice, one that Snape was unlikely to over-hear. "Think you can make it again?"

"If you can, then I'm sure I'll manage." Harry answered, his light tone betraying the anxiety he felt inside; the previous full moon had been terrible, could he really do it all again?

"That's my pup." Fenrir praised gently as he leaned forward for one last kiss.

When the werewolves separated, the adult turned and left without further words. Harry remained standing where he was, watching his mate's form until it had vanished into the forest, leaving his sight. All the while, Professor Snape remained standing just off to the side, his neutral gaze settled on the anxious teenager.

* * *

The first night and the first day of the full moon period went along much as it had the previous time; Harry had occupied himself with naps and the wireless radio (that he hadn't had a chance to listen to since the last full moon). Now it was the second night and the teenager was, admittedly, nervous. The last time, all the terrible feelings had started on the second night and he wasn't looking forward to a repeat.

However, this month, it seemed he was in luck. Because Hogwarts was playing host to some sort of special event that year, they were holding a dance that night for all the students. So, all the professors were busy supervising that and there was no one to challenge him about why he had left his rooms. He was hoping, if he was really lucky, he might even be able to get outside for a little while.

So, it was with a quiet confidence that Harry made his way out of his rooms and through the school. All the lights were on as people were still up and awake and he found that the brightness made his eyes ache behind his glasses. Being able to see clearly was all well and good but they gave him awful headaches sometimes. Because of that, he only really wore them if he was leaving his and Fenrir's rooms or if he was reading. The rest of the time the glasses would lay abandoned somewhere, forgotten only until Harry needed them again. That wasn't to say they weren't appreciated. The teenager appreciated them very much, perhaps most of all because they were from Professor Snape...

When the faint sound of music reached Harry's ears, he was immediately drawn in the direction it was coming from like a moth to a flame. He kept going until he found where the music was coming from; inside the huge hall where the students came together every day to eat. Harry had never been there before but, now hearing the music, he felt compelled to take a peek at what was inside. He carefully pressed himself against the right hand wall beside the open doorway and slowly edged his head around to discreetly look around the corner.

Doing so, the teenager's eyes lit up in delight at the sight of all the people dancing in the wonderfully decorated hall. It was like something he could've only dreamt of before, and yet there it was, swirling and twirling in front of him. He would've liked nothing more than to join them all in their dancing but he knew that wasn't possible. Not only was he not dressed properly, there was also the whole issue of who he actually was. There was very little doubt in his mind that should he enter the hall then practically everyone would stop to stare at him and he didn't want to ruin everyone's good time.

However, that didn't mean he wasn't able to enjoy himself from where he was. He had never needed a partner to dance before and he didn't need one then. So, with that in mind, he backed away a little bit so there was some space between himself and the door before he started to enjoy himself. He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him and influence the movements of his body. Twirling, turning, dipping, gesturing, prancing; he did them all whenever he felt the music told him to.

It was just as he was in the middle of a twirl that he just happened to open his eyes and caught sight of someone standing in the open doors into the hall. Harry stopped immediately and was rather surprised to find that he recognised the one who was in front of him; the blond boy from the Potions class. What had Snape said his name was?...Started with a "m"...M...Ma, Ma, Mal...Malfoy! That was it.

For a dragging moment, Harry and Malfoy simply stared at each other before, finally, it was the blond who made the first move. He gave a slight smile and a small bow. Immediately, Harry recognised the action from the dancers in the hall. Malfoy wanted him to dance? He had absolutely no problem with that! So, with a slightly amused smile, Harry gave a low, sweeping half bow/half curtsey. The blond teenager seemed to catch on to the humour as he, too, offered an amused smile as he started forward. The dark haired boy also moved forward and they met halfway. They each bowed to the other once again before they got into hold, Malfoy taking on the lead position.

Their dance was slow and couldn't be described as anything in particular (Harry knew nothing of waltzs and fox-trots after all) but it was graceful and smooth nonetheless. Their movements flowed together beautifully mostly because Harry didn't try to fight the lead. He allowed himself to be led and actually very much enjoyed being led, though he imagined it had more to do with the enjoyment of actually dancing with another person for once. As they moved, they occassionally made eye-contact, usually when Harry dared to look up from staring at his feet. At such times, the blond would offer a charming smile while the shorter youth would reply with a beaming smile. Not a single word was uttered between them.

Only when the song playing behind them stopped did the two teenagers finish their dance. It probably would've continued if not for Harry spinning away purposefully (despite the man's absence, the thought of Fenrir was never far from Harry's mind). Malfoy appeared to be rather bemused with the sudden loss of his dance partner and that amused Harry greatly. The part-werewolf gave the one opposite him a playful bow before turning and dashing away, heading in the direction he knew there was an exit to the outside world in.

The blond Malfoy didn't follow him and that was something Harry was rather glad of. He had never really met anyone his own age before and, if he was completely honest, he found them rather intimidating. Yes, he knew that sounded completely stupid because he was fine around Fenrir who was easily the most initimidating person most people were ever likely to meet, but other teenagers...He just didn't know what to make of them. From what he had seen, they always travelled around in groups no less than three, they whispered to each other in voices so low that others couldn't hear, and they stared a lot. It was unnerving. And while dancing with someone his own age was one thing, Harry wasn't sure whether he was ready to actually have a conversation with one.

When Harry finally made it outside, he was struck by the extreme temperature difference. He had failed to realise just how hot it had been inside the school until he stepped out into the mid-winter cold. It was refreshing and the light of the full moon instantly made him feel at peace and happy, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stay out there for too long with his bare feet and all. However, upon spotting the familiar form of Professor Snape not too far away, Harry suddenly didn't care if he froze by staying outside for too long and he scurried over to the man with the intention of striking up a conversation.

"Hmm, doesn't the moon light feel divine?" Harry asked by way of greeting as he successfully closed the distance and came to stand at Snape's side. When he got no verbal answer or any reply of any kind, he gave the taller male a curious look. "Aren't you dancing, Professor?"

"I have better things to do with my time." The man muttered.

"Oh yes, standing outside in the cold and snow is a much better thing to do than be in a nice, warm hall, having a good time dancing." The teenager grinned sarcastically.

"Some people have a job to do."

"You mean you're actually doing something and not just loitering around?"

"For someone with no formal education, you have a surprisingly extensive vocabulary." Snape noted.

"Issac was a very good teacher." Harry revealed with a proud smile. "He made sure to teach me as much as he possibly could. Always said that just because I didn't live under a roof, didn't mean I had an excuse to be illiterate. But anyway, don't change the subject," he chided easily. "What is it you're doing out here that's so important?"

"I'm here to dicipline any students who may be out here."

"There are students out here? Why aren't they inside enjoying the dancing?"

"They try and escape out here for more intimate encounters with members of the opposite gender." The professor answered stiffly.

"You mean sex?"

"Potter!" Snape cried, aghast.

"What?" Harry asked with genuine innocence.

Snape studied the teenager for a moment, no doubt to judge whether the innocence was, indeed, real. Upon deciding that it was, he shook his head slightly and looked away. "That werewolf has ruined you."

"Do you think so? He's always saying it's the other way around." The teenager revealed, sounding a little sad.

They lapsed into an uneasy silence then, neither really knowing what to say next. Well, that wasn't strictly true, as Harry had something he wanted to say, he was just slightly wary of saying it. Although it was a question he wanted answered, he was afraid of what that answer might turn out to be. Eventually, however, a combination of his curiosity and a desire to break the silence won and he spoke:

"Why do you always call me "Potter"?"

"Because that's your name."

"Why don't you call me Harry?" He asked, totally ignoring the answer.

"It wouldn't be proper."

"Why? Because you're kind of like my teacher?"

"Why must you know the exact reason?" Snape demanded sharply, obviously starting to lose his patience.

The tone obviously hit Harry hard as he immediately lowered his gaze and bowed his head a little. "I guess I just thought it would be nice if you called me by my first name." He said a little meekly.

The Potions Master gave no reply to that and Harry was too wary to peek up at his expression. Another uneasy silence fell over them, this one even heavier than the previous one. The teenager stared down at his bare feet, which were just poking out from underneath the hem of his robe. He hadn't meant to be a bother and he hadn't expected the fact that Snape was bothered by him to make him feel so bad. What did he care if the man found him annoying? It was a stupid question really. Harry knew why he cared...

"I guess now wouldn't be a good time to ask if you want to dance with me." Harry murmured, mostly to himself, as he turned his head to look back inside the school a little forlornly. "I might go back inside and find that blond boy Malfoy, see if he'll dance with me again."

The sudden pressure of a hand tightly gripping his upper arm had Harry immediately turning his head. Snape was now right next to him, an intense look on his face. "What have you been doing with Malfoy?" He questioned with an urgency that sounded half angry and half worried.

"We only danced." The teenager assured, the intense surprise he felt inside showing only marginally on his face and in his tone. "We didn't even say anything to each other, we only shared one dance."

"You said nothing to each other?" The man checked.

"Nothing."

Snape searched Harry's eyes then, obviously looking for a hint that the boy was lying. If he was satisfied with Harry's honesty then it didn't show on his face. His expression still hard and stern, he yanked the smaller male a bit closer so they intimately close together. Harry's heart beat a mile a minute; he had only ever been so close to Isaac and Fenrir.

"You are not to go near Draco Malfoy again, understand? You are not to speak to him, you are not to dance with him, and you are not to see him. If he walks your way, you walk in the opposite direction. You keep away from him at all cost, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." Harry replied a little hesitantly, unsure as to what, exactly, prompted such an intense reaction from the usually stoic teacher.

"Your fun has ended for the night, Mr Potter. Return to your rooms immediately." Snape answered in a low and extremely serious voice.

Harry gave a small nod but couldn't quite bring himself to say anything. The head motion seemed to be enough for the professor, however, as he released his grip on the boy's arm then, allowing him to back away to a "safe" distance. A moment of nothing lingered as Harry continued to stare at the man slightly warily and Snape stared right back, his expression stern and unweilding.

Eventually, Harry's natural bravery won through. He mentally shrugged of his teacher's cold tone and harsh words and did the polite thing before he left for his rooms. He offered a slight bow, keeping his head lowered as he spoke his farewell.

"Good night Professor." Harry waited no longer after that to turn and begin to leave.

Before he could even reach the school's open doors, Harry's sensitive hearing caught the sound of three words spoken from Snape. He didn't hesitate, though he desperately wanted to, because surely he hadn't heard right. Surely he hadn't just heard Professor Snape murmur: "Good night Harry."

* * *

The full moon was over and Harry and Fenrir were back together again, as they were meant to be. The light that managed to peek around the shut curtains in their bedroom suggested that it was probably midday, perhaps a bit later, and still the two werewolves were in bed, Fenrir laying on his back on the mattress with Harry laying on his stomach on top of him. They had already mated several times since Fenrir's return and both were utterly exhausted because of it. So, they spent the moment of idlness quietly conversing about their respective three days.

"What was it like with the Wolfsbane?" Harry murmured as he unconsciously nuzzled his cheek against his Alpha's chest hair.

"Wasn't much different from being human." Fenrir grunted, his monotone implying that he clearly wasn't impressed with the experience. "Seemed to numb the initial pain of the transformation as well."

"Did you miss its intensity?"

"A bit." The man was clearly uncomfortable discussing his feelings and opinions of the matter and so he took that moment to quickly change the subject. "How'd you pass the time?"

"I sat by the window, watching the sun and moon set and rise, counting the seconds until you'd come back." Harry said with a clear grin his his voice. A light growl from his Alpha told him that the humour was noted but not particularly appreciated. "I did the same as last time really." He answered seriously, not at all concerned by Fenrir's growl. "Oh, except on the second night. There was a party in that big hall then and I was allowed to wander around."

Fenrir gave a sound of acknowledgement then, just to prove his was listening.

"It was all so beautifully decorated and the music they had playing was wonderful." Harry continued, knowing Fenrir wouldn't really care about the things he was saying.

"You no doubt made a specticle of yourself and danced alone." The Alpha snickered slightly cruelly.

Harry gave a light huff and stuck his nose in the air. "For your information, I had a very nice dancing partner. He was very graceful and oh so charming."

"Is that so?" Fenrir grunted, not sounding impressed but not sounding particularly angry either.

"He wanted me to elope with him, I could tell," the teenager said lightly, his tone clearly teasing. "But, alas, I could never bring myself to love someone who was prettier than me."

That coaxed an amused chuckle from Fenrir. "Did you catch the name of this dancing pretty boy?"

"Oh, what was it Professor Snape called him...?" Harry murmured to himself as he tried to recall the blond boy's full name. He tried out several sounds under his breath before he struck upon one that revitilised his memory. "Draco Malfoy, that was it!"

That had Fenrir immediately on edge. He gripped one of his mate's arms to stop the smaller male from moving away and pinned a hard look on him. "You danced with a Malfoy?" He demanded angrily.

"Snape had the exact same reaction." Harry recalled with a light frown as he propt himself up a little so he could stare, unflinching of his lover's gaze. "What's wrong with this Draco Malfoy boy?"

"That boy is the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of the highest ranking Death Eaters, the sort of person we came to this bloody school to avoid."

"He's a Death Eater?" The teenager gasped in disbelief; the blond boy seemed too harmless...

"Probably not, but he no doubt passes on information to his Death Eater father."

Harry's mind boggled slightly from the new information. It had all seemed so harmless. Just a simple dance with a pretty young man who had been nothing but polite and charming. And the reality...Well, the reality was that he could've been dancing in the arms of the enemy. That one innocent dance could've led to so much danger and all because Harry hadn't really known who he was dancing with...

"You're to avoid him from now on, Pup." Fenrir ordered with a gentle firmness. "For your own sake."

"Of course, Fenrir." Harry agreed whole-heartedly, leaning down to rest his cheek on the man's chest, his eyes sad. And the blond had danced so gracefully...

* * *

A week passed after the full moon and something occurred to Harry. Since he had already seen and learnt about as much as he could on the subject of the Wolfsbane potion, he didn't really need to see Snape do it all again for the next full moon. That meant he wouldn't see the professor every day and he'd go back to doing nothing but lounging around with Fenrir. It wasn't that that was a terrible idea because laying around and not doing much with his lover was always enjoyable. There was a part of Harry, however, that knew he would desperately miss his potions lessons and it was for that reason that he had built up the courage to ask his Alpha a potentially controversial request.

"Fenrir, would you...Mind, if I was to ask Professor Snape to teach me more about potions? You know, like, potions other than the Wolfsbane?"

The man opened only one eye and looked up at the boy who stood just beside his head. The Alpha, himself, was stretched out across the complete length of the sofa and had been in the middle of resting his eyes. "Why would you wanna learn that?" He grunted lazily, shutting his eye again soon after.

Harry shrugged and awkwardly looked off to the side despite the fact he was no longer being looked at. "I don't know, I just thought it might be interesting..."

"Then why are you asking me?" Fenrir mumbled tiredly. "If you want it that badly, you should just go ahead and do it."

"But you hate magic!" The teenager protested, suddenly feeling the need to justify his actions. "And I...I don't want to disappoint you."

Fenrir gave a heavy sigh then and reluctantly sat up. Harry backed up a pace as the man moved his massive legs over the side of the sofa so he was sitting on it properly. The teenager risked a quick glance at his mate before he looked off to the side again. Meanwhile, the Alpha kept a very steady gaze on the boy and it stayed like that even as he began to speak.

"True, I despise magic, but techiniqually, potions doesn't have to involve magic and if you just wanna learn about it then I see no harm. Of course, even if it was magic you wanted to learn about, I couldn't stop you. I sure as Hell wouldn't approve and I'd tell you as much, but I wouldn't stop you." Fenrir paused then and straightened his back so that he was at eye-level with his young mate. "You can't live the rest of your life following my example, Pup. You're not a kid anymore and you've gotta start developing your own opinions on things, even if they turn out to be opinions that I don't agree with."

"I don't want to disappoint you." Harry said again, his voice nothing more than an almost whisper, sounding meek but sincere.

"You haven't so far, and as along as you don't forget who you are then you never will." Fenrir leaned in very close then so their noses were a breath apart and barely a slither of air was between them and a kiss. "No matter what path in life you choose to follow, I'll be there beside you." He promised gruffly.

Harry gave a small, hesitant nod at that and he was gifted a brief hair-ruffle for it. He had Fenrir's permission, now all he needed was to ask Snape to teach him.

* * *

When his knock went unanswered, Harry took the innitiative of pushing open the Potions classroom door. He found the room was empty and so he entered slowly, almost as though he was expecting Snape to come jumping out of no where and start scolding him for entering without permission. If the classroom door was going to be left unlocked, however, then the man should expect people to allow themselves in.

Harry moved down the centre of the room casually, intending to reach the door that led into Snape's living area. If the professor wasn't in his rooms then he'd have to come back later. Upon reaching the door, he knocked but didn't wait for an answer before he had twisted the door knob and allowed himself in. The teenager stepped into the rooms behind and immediately set eyes on Snape who was in the middle of walking through his living room.

"Good afternoon Professor," Harry greeted cheerfully as he closed the door behind himself. "I hope I'm not here at an inconveniant time."

"Every time you come is an inconveniant time." Snape sighed but there was no real malice in his tone.

"I won't keep you long, I just wanted to ask..."

"The world does not revolve around you, Potter." The man interrupted then, before the teenager could finish his sentence. "You will allow me to finish what I was doing before you jump on me with your selfish demands." And with that, Snape turned and headed out of the living room.

Harry gave a light huff but said nothing as he was left alone in the room. His first instinct was to smother his curiosity and remain standing where he was. However, he quickly realised that he hadn't been told that he couldn't move so he instantly seized the oppotunity to have a snoop around Snape's living room. All the time he had spent with the man over that past month and he had never got the oppotunity to find out more about him. Now, he had the perfect oppotunity to do so.

First, the teenager scanned the bookcases. There wasn't much of interest there as they were mostly academic books about Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. He already knew the man liked potions (he taught it after all) and he had no care to find out what Defence Against the Dark Arts was. So Harry moved on and came across the very curious piece of furniture pushed back against a wall, in the furthest corner from the portrait hole and the door that led to the Potions classroom.

Whatever it was, it was very large. It also seemed somewhat familiar to Harry though he couldn't remember why. It was made completely of wood and there was a book with funny little symbols written on it that the teenager didn't recognise. They definitely weren't letters, that much was certain, although some did look like a "b" with the hole filled in black. Just below where the book rested was a bit that slightly stuck out, a bit like a table but it was too sloped and didn't have the width to be a table. The top also appeared to be hinged. Harry carefully lifted the top and revealed many slim lengths of white buttons made of something (he had no idea what sort of material it was) with smaller black buttons made of something else he didn't recognise in between some.

He carefully reached out a finger to touch one of the white buttons and was startled when it lowered under the pressure. After lifting his finger off in surprise, he lowered it back down with a little more force and was incredibly surprised when it made a sound. If he had to describe the sound in words, he would've called in a musical sounding "plonk". Touching the button beside the one that had just made the sound produced a similar noise that was slightly higher. Harry grinned as though he had just discovered a way to turn lead into gold as he began to touch every button in turn, creating sounds that increased in pitch the further along he went.

Harry quite lost himself in the task and so when a slender hand suddenly shot out and grabbed his wrist, his heart jumped in his chest and he sucked in a huge gasp. His eyes shot up to see it was, of course, Snape who now held his wrist.

"Do you mind?" The man said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry." Harry said a little sheepishly as he allowed his hand to be moved away from the white and black buttons. "What is this thing anyway?"

"Don't you know a piano when you see one?" Snape asked snidely as he closed the lid over the keys before moving over to one of his bookcases to put a book away.

Harry's memory went back to his few years at Primary school and the mystery of why the piano seemed familiar was solved. He could just about remember the piano in the school hall that the music teacher would play in the morning when they sung their end-of-assembly hyme. "So it's for playing music on?" The teenager asked, immediately excited about that idea. "Can you play it?"

"Of course I can. What use would there be in owning a piano if I couldn't use it?"

"Oh, will you play something for me? Oh, no, better yet, will you teach me how to play it?"

"Absolutely not." Snape refused harshly.

"Why not?" Harry asked, a little offended with the tone of his teacher's voice.

"I am not a wind-up doll who performs upon the whims of others."

Harry thought that the answer was a little too defensive and he wondered if there was more behind the refusal than what was obvious. Was it possible that Snape was simply shy? Could he be embarrassed by the idea of playing in front of someone else? Perhaps he wasn't particularly confident in his skill...

Harry watched the man a little sadly for a moment before he shifted his gaze to look ahead of himself as he opened his mouth and began to sing: "I call out to you now with my tears. I don't need promises or such things, because of the precious strength that you've given me(1)."

"What in Merlin's name are you doing, boy?" Snape asked, his tone somewhere in between suprised and sneering.

"I thought, perhaps, if I shared something with you, you might be more willing to share something with me. I love music so much, and I really would love to learn anything you could teach me." The teenager explained quietly, a little cowed at being addressed as "boy".

Perhaps it was Harry's suddenly meek tone or perhaps it was the simple fact the boy had, indeed, shared his voice, but Snape appeared to actually be thinking about the possibility. For having so feverantly refused mere moments ago, he made his decision very quickly. "I expect one hundred percent commitment from you." He told the teenager sternly. "You will stick with your lessons, you will practice as much as necessary, and you will make it clear to your Alpha that this was all your idea."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Harry immediately agreed, instantly excited and uplifted by Snape's sudden change on attitude.

The man gave a long suffering sigh then. "Very well then, I will attempt to educate you on the finer points of music."

Harry's heart lifted in joy and it took all his self-control not to throw himself at his teacher in a thank-you hug. Not only was he going to learn about music it was Snape who was going to teach him! It was a wonderful turn of events and he was ecstatic with the development.

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Harry gushed enthusiastically. "I'll go tell my Alpha right now. Oh, we can have our first lesson tomorrow..." He trailed of happily as he turned and hurried back over to the door that led out into the classroom.

"Wait a moment," Snape called after him and brought the teenager to a brief half. "What was it you originally came to see me for?"

The question brought Harry's hyper thoughts to an abrupt stop as he considered his answer. Well, the obvious answer was that he had come to ask for Potions lessons but the teenager realised that, actually, he wasn't that bothered with Potions. No, with the situation now being what it was, Harry could see his motives behind his original intention. He hadn't wanted to learn about potions because he was interested in the subject, he had merely wanted to use it as an excuse to spend more time with the professor.

Some time over that past month, Snape had stopped being scary and had become someone Harry both admired and liked. In many ways, the professor was like Fenrir with all the obviously bad bits taken out (the violence, the brashness, the arrogance, the generally terrifying aura). Harry wanted Severus to be a part of his life, for that moment as a teacher but with the definite ulterior motive of their relationship becoming more in the future.

That realisation made Harry smile brightly and he turned that smile onto the professor, much to the man's surprise. "I just came down to see you, Professor." He revealed cheerfully before turning and departing the classroom, leaving behind a very startled teacher.

* * *

(1) This is a translation of the chorus of the song "Yakusoku wa Iranai" (Promises not Necessary) which means I don't own it.

* * *

End of Chapter 14.  
Now, I know lot of people are going to be angry that I had Fenrir take the wolfsbane. However, it was a reason! It was for a very good reason! In the future, Fenrir's acceptance of the potion will have a major affect on a certain event so, yeah, please don't hate me for it XD  
I'm done for another two weeks. See you all again soon, my lovelies :)

Hugs  
Dream


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone :)

Big thank yous to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And to all my American readers, I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving :D And for the rest of us, our turkey will come soon enough :D  
I have nothing more to say for now so I'll just get on with things.

* * *

Harry arched his back to create the most delicious curve between the base of his spine and his thoroughly abused rump as Fenrir thrust into him roughly, driving in all the way to the hilt in one shove. The sensation it created was intense and the teenager whimpered as his arms wobbled and his grip on the back of the sofa faultered a little.

"Is that all, puppy?" Fenrir husked gruffly, stalling his thrusting in order to concentrate on spreading himself flush against the boy's back and rasp directly into his ear. "Is that all the reward I'm getting? That pathetic little whimper?"

"All the reward?" Harry echoed breathlessly and rather indignantly. "You've got your cock up my arse, isn't that reward enough?"

"What language." The Alpha tsked mockingly as he lifted his body off of the slighter form beneath him, moving to stand up straighter, one of his massive hands gliding down the length of his mate's spine as he did. "Wonder what the world would say if they knew their saviour spoke like that." There, he punctuated his last word with a hard thrust, one that sent Harry jolting forward and shoved his knees further into the cushions of the sofa he was kneeling up on.

"I'm sure...They'd simply say...That I've been corrupted...B-by...You." Harry struggled to reply as a steady thrusting began, jolting him forward in a regular pattern and stealing his breath with each spike of pleasure it caused.

Fenrir didn't reply to that. It was possible that he hadn't even heard it as he was so involved in the pleasures of his pup's body rather than the words coming out of the boy's mouth. It was something Harry was actually rather glad of. Sometimes, if Fenrir was feeling particular sadistic, he would pleasure Harry while insisting on the teenager talking to him. It always proved for Harry to be not only a difficult task but a mortifying one as well. He hated how his voice got when he and his Alpha mated and having to actually pay attention to what he was saing meant that, in turn, he was aware of how his voice sounded. Some part of it, whether it was the boy's embarrassment, or the sight of him, or even the sound of him, satisfied Fenrir on some level though as he clearly enjoyed doing it and often brought himself to completion just as Harry was tipped over the edge. Harry supposed that, as long as his Alpha got some sort of pleasure out of it, he could allow himself to be tortured as such every so often.

The room was filled only by the sounds of their mating from then on. The slap of skin; the whimpered, jolted moans from Harry; the creaking of the sofa springs; Fenrir's rough, grunting breathing. Nothing was loud enough to make if past the walls but it definitely filled their rooms, their noises reaching to every corner.

It was just as both were nearing their climaxes that a knock came at the portrait entrance. Harry almost missed it over the sounds that surrounded him but the knock just about reached him. He forced his head to lift and to turn so his gaze was steadied on the sight of the entrance. The movement obviously wasn't to Fenrir's taste as a hand shot up to fist the teenager's hair in order to pull him back into position.

"Ugh, Fenrir," Harry moaned, his lust-fogged mind confusing the pain he felt as some sort of odd pleasure.

"Ignore it." The man growled dangerously.

A sharp stab of pleasure hit Harry then and a small spurt of precum jumped from his slit to land on the sofa beneath. "But Fenrir..." He struggled to protest as his orgasm began to stir. "If it's Dumbledore..."

Whatever it was Harry was about to say was lost as the portrait swung open to reveal Dumbledore just as both werewolves reached their peaks. Both were quite aware of the wizard's presence but too far gone to really stop what was happening. Harry felt an accute sense of embarrassment as he came, his seed shooting out of him to stain the sofa some more just as his tunnel was filled with the slick warmth of his Alpha. It was wonderful, it always was, but he couldn't lose himself in it as he ususally did because of the presence of Dumbledore. He was far too self-conscious and for once was actually glad when Fenrir collapsed onto his back as it meant his body was no doubt hidden from sight by his Alpha's.

While Harry wanted to die, Fenrir wanted to kill. True, he had an exibitionist streak in him and he liked seeing his pup embarrassed on occassion but only on his say so! Not only had Dumbledore entered their rooms without express permission, now the old coot had seen something only Fenrir could give permission to see; Harry at the height of physical pleasure. It made the Alpha's blood boil to think that someone had now seen what was his without his due consent and it was a conscious move to cover the boy with himself.

"You better have a fucking good reason for being here." Fenrir growled irritably in a manner that was both lazy and completely threatening at the same time.

"Perhaps if you had retreated to the bedroom..." Dumbledore didn't bother to finish his sentence before he turned his attention onto Harry whose head and face was just about visible over his Alpha's shoulder. "Good morning, my dear boy."

"Good morning Headmaster." Harry returned politely, reassured that it was doubtful the old wizard could see anything he wasn't supposed to from where he was standing. "Is there something we can help you with?"

"Not really, I just came here to ask if you know what day it is today, Harry."

That struck the teenager as being an incredibly odd question to ask and he took a moment to strive for a possible answer. When nothing of significance occured to him, he was forced to state the obvious. "Sunday the thirtieth of January?"

Whether that was the answer Dumbledore had been looking for was hard to tell as the only reaction he gave was to smile softly and somewhat sadly. "Do you have a lesson with Professor Snape today?"

Harry's mind boggled at the very abrupt change of conversation but he passed no comment on it and instead simply answered. "Yes, this afternoon."

"I think, considering what today is, it would be best if you allowed Professor Snape his own company."

"...You don't think I should go to my lesson?"

Dumbledore gave a small nod.

"But won't the professor be angry with me?"

"I believe he has more pressing matters at the front of his mind on this day." The headmaster said very sadly before offering a weak smile. "I'll leave you both to yourselves now." The old wizard turned then and headed back the way he had entered, the portrait closing behind him when he was out of the room.

"That was odd." Harry murmured from where he was still peering over his mate's shoulder. "I wonder what he was talking about."

"He wants you to find out." Fenrir muttered as he moved himself to the side and sat on the sofa, dragging the boy with him.

"But he told me not to disturb the professor." Harry pointed out from his new position straddling the Alpha's wide lap. "And he seemed sincere."

The man gave a grunt as he slouched back comfortably and allowed his eyes to shut. "You're not going to let that stop you though, are you?"

"If there's something bothering Professor Snape then perhaps talking about it with someone will make him feel better."

"Might make it worse."

"I suppose..." Harry agreed weakly before he looked at his Alpha earnestly. "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should make your decision without my opinion." Fenrir murmured, sounding sleepy but no less authoritative than usual.

"But I value your opinion."

"Even though I'm against you getting to know magic folk more than you already do?" The man grunted rhetorically. "My opinion's biased by prejudice, Pup. You don't need advice from someone like that."

Harry's gaze became sad then and his gaze and head fell dejectedly. "You never look out for me anymore, not like you used to."

A strong hand came up to hold the back of his head then and that prompted Harry to lift his gaze once more to his Alpha. Fenrir was looking at him again, his expression undefinable.

"I've told you before, Pup, you're growing up and you've gotta start doing things on your own. I'll always be there for you when you need me but you have to learn how to stand on your own two feet. You wouldn't enjoy a life wrapped in cotton wool and I don't need a mate who's weak and needy." His hand trailed around Harry's head then, coming to cup one of the young pale cheeks. "You want to grow into a man who I'm proud to call mine, don't you?"

"Of course." Harry mumbled as he leaned into his lover's touch.

"Then do what you think's for the best."

The teenager took a moment before he gave a very small nod. Fenrir offered him the barest hint of a smile (it was really more of a smirk) before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boy's. Harry immediately melted into the kiss and no more was said on the subject.

* * *

Harry watched with wide eyes as students poured out of the Potions classroom, all visibly ruffled and one girl even crying as she was guided along by a friend. He knew that Severus wasn't a popular teacher and that he could he harsh on his students but never had he seen anyone actually reduced to tears before. Whatever it was bothering the man was obviously enough to make his usually foul mood positively venomous.

When the wave of upset students had passed and the corridor was once again empty of all except himself, Harry slowly moved out from the alcove he had been watching everything from (although it wasn't unusual for him to be seen moving through the school, the students still found his very presence an immediate source of interest and Harry didn't want to encourage conversation by being blatantly out in the open). He quickly scurried over to the classroom door and pressed his ear against the cool wood in an attempt to hear any movement from the room behind. There was nothing but silence however. The thought of knocking was quickly dismissed from the teenager's mind; he didn't want to be turned away before he had a chance to find out what was going on. So he simply allowed himself in, slowly pushed the door open a little and peering around its edge cautiously.

The classroom was empty.

Harry frowned lightly at the sight of the vacant room as he stepped across the threshold and carefully guided the door shut behind him. Where was Severus? Of course, it didn't take long for the teenager to remember that the door at the front of the classroom led into the man's personal rooms and from there common sense suggested that he had retreated to their privacy. No time was wasted before Harry was moving down the centre of the room, straight towards the door at the far end. Once again, he neglected to knock upon reaching it and just let himself in.

This time he did find Snape but it was in a suprising state. The was sat on his sofa, back hunched and head bowed, his elbows resting on his knees and something held in between his hands. It was the perfect picture of depression and Harry felt his heart constrict. He hadn't imagined his teacher would look so completely sad.

"Professor?" The teenager said quietly as he slowly made his way through the room, towards the man.

No acknowledgement was given by Severus, neither for the fact Harry spoke nor even the fact that he was approaching. He wasn't even scolded for coming in without knocking first!

The teenager came to a stop beside where his teacher was sitting and took a moment to simply look down at him sadly. Then, he got down into a kneel and tried to angle himself so he might see Severus' face. The sharp features were completely hidden by his lank hair however and no matter how many times Harry tried to shift his position, no light reached the face.

"What's wrong, Professor? Won't you please tell me?" Harry pleaded gently, leaning in closer but not once touching the man.

Still only silence and stillness.

Harry frowned lightly at the unresponsive man and tried to move into a position to see his face again. However, in doing so, he caught a better look at what Severus held in his hands; a picture frame. In the picture frame was one of those moving pictures that the teenager had seen dotted around the school on occassion. He almost instantly dismissed it until he really noticed what the picture was of. Two youths, they had to be teenagers, one male and one female. They obviously knew each other and were quite close, having a good time and laughing over something. There was something about the boy in the picture that Harry thought familiar and his mind quickly supplied the reason why.

"Is that you?" He asked with a wonderous curiosity and finally got a reply; a silent nod. It was so strange to see an adult as a teenager. "How old are you in this? You don't look much older than I am at the moment."

When Severus still gave no answer, Harry decided that, perhaps, it was time to stop talking. There was definitely something bothering the man who was obviously melhoncoly about something. The teenager continued to sadly gaze at him for a moment or so longer before returning his attention to the picture. At first Harry couldn't figure out what it was about the picture that was making Severus so sad, because it had to be the photo that was at least making things worse. Then, it struck him, that perhaps it had something to do with the other person in the picture...

"This girl standing with you, she was a friend of yours?"

Another single nod in reply.

"What was her name?"

"Lily."

Harry felt a slight chill ice his blood at that piece of information. It was that name again, Lily. The name Severus had used the very first time he had seen Harry, the name of Harry's mother. It was all the same person, it had to be. So the professor and his mother had been friends. So, obviously, the man was missing her. But why at that moment, that day, in particular? As Harry thought back to the visit from Dumbledore earlier that day, he remembered being asked if he knew what day it was. The thirtieth of January...

"...Was today her birthday?" Harry asked very gently, his common sense suggesting that was the cause for his professor's depressed mood.

No words needed to be spoken for the teenager to know he was correct. Severus bowed his head and shoulders as he allowed the photo frame to drop from his hands. As it hit the floor with a light thump, the man brought his right hand up to cover his eyes. If there were tears falling, they were hidden by the hand and there was no movement from the rest of his body that would suggest he was crying. Severus' entire being screamed despair though and Harry felt terrible for both Severus and himself. Severus, because he was obviously suffering from such terrible heartache. Himself, because he felt so incredibly guilty that he didn't, couldn't, feel that same sadness.

For a few horrible minutes, Harry felt helpless to do anything. Everything he had said up to that point had either done no good at all or had only made things worse. That, in turn, only made him feel worse. Then he'd feel guilty for feeling bad when this was Severus' pain which made him feel all the more worse. It was a vicious cycle and he couldn't see a way out of it unless he just turned around and left again. But that would be so awfully selfish and he hated the idea of leaving his professor alone when the man was in such a state. But what could he do? He wanted to, had to, do something, but what...?

When inspiration knocked, the teenager almost refused to acknowledge the idea. What he was thinking, it was too far, even in circumstances such as his at that moment. But it was tempting, it was really tempting, and it seemed so perfect. It would make them both feel better, if it worked that was. It was a radical idea after all and there was a very real chance of Severus rejecting him.

It didn't matter. Harry decided right there and then that when it came to Severus' well-being there was almost nothing he wouldn't do. And so he would risk it. Even if Severus objected, at least Harry could say that he had tried. The teenager didn't even say anything before he moved, he simply stood from where he was kneeling and stopped right in front of Severus. Conveniently, the man looked up slightly, no doubt to see exactly what Harry was doing. It was just what the boy needed to carry out his plan; to sit on the man's lap and offer a cuddle of comfort.

Severus' eyes snapped open completely as the teenager straddled his lap and proceeded to make himself comfortable. He was otherwise frozen, however, so he couldn't quite bring himself to ask what Harry thought he was doing or to shove the boy off of him.

When Harry felt he was comfortably seated, he angled his body just right so that he could look at his professor's face without having the man lift his head in the slightest. Even as their gazes met, Severus was still too shocked to move or even really protest. Inwardly ecstatic that he hadn't been rudely shoved off of the man's lap, Harry offered an encouraging and sympathetic smile before his eyes fluttered shut just as he leaned forward and pressed a soft, innocent kiss to the sharp lips that often had nothing nice to say about anything. The kiss lasted a bare moment but the touch seemed to scorch Severus' skin. Before he could properly react, Harry had pulled away again.

"You can cry if you want, Severus." The boy said in a soft whisper, using the man's first name out loud for the first time ever. "I won't tell anyone."

Almost as though he needed that permission, Severus felt more tears swell to the surface and, just as he had when he was alone, he allowed them freedom. He would be damned if he allowed his student to see him cry, however, even if it was the boy who had encouraged the showing of those tears. So, he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist completely and yanked the boy to his chest, holding him there firmly, burying his own head in the smooth paleness of the slope of the neck.

As Harry felt a spot of wetness land on his shoulder, he brought his hands up to run through Severus' hair. He could only hope that he was helping rather than making everything worse.

* * *

"He didn't tell you to get lost then."

Harry glanced over to the sofa where his Alpha's voice had come from to see that the man hadn't really moved position since he had left to visit Snape. Fenrir was apparently asleep, his eyes shut and his posture relaxed, but the fact that he had spoken meant that he was obviously conscious.

"No, he didn't tell me to get lost." Harry confirmed as he moved further into the room, lifting up his robe and pulling it up and over his head to leave him completely naked.

One of Fenrir's eyes opened for the briefest of moments before it shut again and he shifted his position as little. "You reek of him." He grunted, his neutral tone covering the irritation that was starting to swirl in his mind.

"He was sad and needed a cuddle. I'll go shower if it bothers you that much." The teenager offered as he went to change direction with the intention of heading to the bathroom.

"Pup."

The Alpha's voice had Harry stopping immediately and he turned to look at the man. Fenrir was now half sitting up and had lifted a hand so he could make a stiff beckoning gesture with one of his fingers. Harry obediently started towards his elder, intending to come to a stand just beside him. However, upon reaching the sofa, his right wrist was roughly seized and he was yanked down harshly. A small noise of surprise left the boy as he was pulled off balance, a noise which turned into a grunt when he heavily touched down on his Alpha's hard chest. He lifted his head slightly so that his gaze met with the adult's and he was surprised by the guarded suspicion he saw in them.

"Fenrir?"

"What is he to you?" The Alpha demanded harshly.

"The professor?" Harry asked, rather surprised by the sudden turn of events. "I like to think of him as a friend."

"That better be all." Fenrir growled as he took a firm grip of the teenager's chin and used that hold to pull him closer. "Don't forget who you belong to."

Harry fought against the amused smile that threatened to spread across his lips. Fenrir being jealous over aboslutely nothing was ridiculously entertaining. To help prevent the smile, the boy leaned forward and pressed his lips to the man's in a lingering kiss. When they separated, he butted his nose with the larger one and offered a reassuring smile.

"I love you." He murmured easily.

That simple declaration seemed to stun Fenrir into stillness, despite the fact it was nothing Harry hadn't said before.

The teenager's smile turned into one of amusement finally and he peck one last kiss to Fenrir's lips before he rolled off of the man and stood from the sofa. "I'll just go take that shower now." He said and went into the bathroom, leaving a stunned Fenrir behind him.

* * *

The days passed by and Harry had found that his life had taken on a pleasant, peaceful pattern. At sunrise he and Fenrir would eat breakfast together (sometimes there was mating then, other times none) and then they would sleep until around mid-morning. The next few hours after that would be spent relaxing until their lunch time at which point they would eat again. That was when they went their separate ways for a little while. Fenrir sometimes went outside during that time, but Harry always went to see Professor Snape either for a music lesson or just to spend some time with the man in between his classes. The Alpha and his mate would then come back together in the evening, eat dinner, have a nap, wake up at sun-set and then spend the night outside, playing together, mating some more, or simply just relaxing.

It was a nice life, Harry thought to himself as he moved through the corridors of Hogwarts, on his way to his music lesson with Severus. The knowledge that Fenrir probably didn't enjoy it as much as he did made the teenager feel rather guilty but then he would always remind himself that if his Alpha was really unhappy then he would make them leave. That always helped aleviate the guilt to a degree.

It was such a calm and peaceful life, in fact, that Harry sometimes found himself forgetting that he and Fenrir were only at Hogwarts because he, himself, was in danger. That moment was one of those where he forgot that fact, but it came rushing back to him when he spotted the blond boy, Draco Malfoy, up ahead.

He couldn't see what danger the slightly taller teenager could possibly be to him. After all, it was pretty obvious that, in wolf terms, Harry was way higher up the dominace chain than the blond was. The blond would be way down the submissive end, not really an Omega but definitely someone who could be bossed around easily. Fenrir had often told Harry that he was definite Beta material (something that made the teenager insanely proud) so surely there was nothing to fear from this blond? But with warning from both his Alpha and Snape, it made him wary and he knew he was supposed to avoid the Malfoy. When said Malfoy was obviously determined to talk to him, however, things were complicated.

"Hello again." The blond greeted him with a charming smile as he managed to catch up to the dark haired werewolf. "You know, I've seen you so many times before and we've even danced together, but we still haven't been properly introduced. You're Harry Potter, aren't you? My name's..."

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said for him, glancing at him for a moment before looking away again quickly. "I know who you are."

"You do?" Malfoy sounded pleasantly surprised at that bit of information and he took another step towards the half werewolf.

"Professor Snape told me." The slighter boy revealed, unconsciously taking steps backwards to match those of the blond towards him. "He and my Alpha told me all about you, and you're father." He revealed, carefully lifting his eyes to look at the other teenager again.

"My father?" Malfoy echoed, his tone confused.

Before their conversation could go on any further, a call interrupted them. "Malfoy!"

Both teenagers turned to look at the approaching form of Professor Moody. Harry had quite successfully avoided the strange man's company, just as Fenrir had instructed him to. It seemed unlikely he was going to be able to avoid the on-coming meeting however, only the second meeting he would ever had with the DADA professor.

When Moody reached them, his flittering gaze hit Harry before flickering onto the blond. "Aren't you supposed to be in class right now, Malfoy?" He asked gruffly.

"I was just on my way." The blond teenager revealed, his tone taking on a superior sneer that surprised Harry slightly; it was so different from how the boy had been speaking before.

"Then away with you."

Malfoy seemed reluctant and shot Harry an almost regretful look before he obediently carried on the way he had been going previously. Harry was torn between relief and despair that his company had left him. Sure, he had been warned about Draco Malfoy but he had also been warned about Professor Moody and he, too, felt there was something off with the peculiar man.

"And what are you doing wandering around the school in the middle of the day, Potter?" Moody asked him gruffly.

"I was, uh, just on my way to see someone." Harry answered evasively as he began to try and discreetly inch himself away from the man.

"Oh, and who's that? Dumbledore?"

"Um, sure, why not."

"You don't sound too sure of that."

Well of course he wasn't because it was a lie. Why was he lying? Harry was, quite honestly, not at all sure. It had just seemed to be the best thing to do at the moment he opened his mouth. All he was really focussed on was getting away and finding either Fenrir or Severus as soon as possible. That wasn't easy, however, when Moody seemed to be aware of his intentions and was matching his movements in order to take away any chance he had to escape.

"What does it matter to you?" Harry asked defensively, edging closer to the closest wall in an attempt to side-step the man. "We barely know each other."

"I don't need to know you, to know how important you are."

The way in which that sentence was spoken immediately put Harry on edge and he eyed the adult in front of him with an extremely wary gaze. Moody's words had sounded more malicious than anything. They were supposed to be on the same side, weren't they? Yet those words and the creepy way in which they had been spoken, it made Harry doubt the strange man even more. As the teenager pressed himself a little further back against the wall behind him, he wondered just how safe he was in only the man's company.

"Is there a problem here, Professor Moody?"

Harry could have melted upon hearing the wonderfully familiar voice of Severus then. Indeed, a quick glance behind Moody proved that his teacher was standing not a few feet away. Knowing that there was nothing the DADA professor could do to him with Severus present, the teenager quickly dashed away from him as quickly as possible and scurried to the safety of Snape. The second he was close enough, Harry grabbed onto Severus' hand and immediately hid behind him, cautiously peeking around him to Moody but making sure to shield himself from sight as much as possible.

If his behaviour bothered or confused the Potions professor, no comment was made on it. All Severus did was raise an eyebrow in Moody's direction. The ex-Auror gave a disgruntled sounding huff but said nothing as he turned and began to hobble away. Both dark haired males watched him until he vanished around a corner, out of their sight and out of their lives, at least for that moment.

When they were alone, Severus looked down and behind slightly to the teenager who was still gripping his hand but was now staring at the ground. "Harry...?"

"There's something about that man," the boy murmured, his hold around the slender hand tightening slightly. "I don't know what it is exactly, but I don't trust him. I know it makes me sound paranoid..."

"You can't help feeling how you do." Severus reassured him with a gentle kindness.

Harry glanced up at the man in surprise. He'd never had someone use such a soothing tone with him before. Isaac had never had the oppotunity and Fenrir wasn't the type to use such a voice. The teenager felt a light blush colour his cheeks as he gave into the strong desire to hug his teacher, his arms wrapping around the slim waist and his face burying itself into the hard chest. One hand settled on his shoulder while another rested on his hip.

"It's all right." Severus continued to reassure, still sounding so beautifully kind and caring and Harry instantly believed those words.

* * *

When a series of knocks rang through their rooms, Fenrir was determined to ignore them. He was floating on a cloud of post-coital bliss, a cloud he was sharing with a dozing Harry and he was reluctant to disrupt that state. However, when the knocking continued long after the Alpha's patience was gone, Fenrir found he had no choice but to answer it if only to yell at whoever it was. So, it was completely naked, reeking of sex and stained with both his and his mate's seed that he went to confront their visitor, yanking open the portrait with a lot more force than was really necessary.

He found that, on the plus side, it wasn't Dumbledore standing on the other side. Instead, it was Snape. In some ways that was better, in other ways it was a lot worse.

Fenrir couldn't deny (to himself at least) that the professor's developing relationship with Harry unnerved him. He was aware of his faults, he was aware that Harry could do much better than him and, although Snape wasn't what could be described as attractive, Harry had never been one to care about physical appearences. No, what Harry valued was emotions and how those emotions were displayed and Fenrir knew for a fact that Snape had to be more emotionally open then he, himself, was; almost everyone was after all. And the fact that it was becoming a frequent occurrance that the pup would return from his lessons reeking of the Potions Master led him to believe that the relationship between the two was becoming increasingly physical. He was pretty positive there was nothing romantic and/or sexual about the feelings however. If there were, he wouldn't hesitate to give Harry a reminder of who he belonged to and teach Snape a lesson or two in keeping his hands to himself.

"You keep me waiting and when you do finally open the door, you look like that." The wizard said snidely, clearly unimpressed with Fenrir's state. "I don't know why the headmaster continues to allow you to stay here."

Fenrir offered the smaller man a withering look that was too tired to be intimidating but nonetheless conveyed his displeasure. "The pup's napping, come back later." He grunted and immediately went to push the portrait shut again.

Severus acted quickly and put a foot out to stop the entrance from being closed again. It earned him another vicious look from the Alpha but he did well to ignore it. "I'm not here to see Harry, I'm here to see you."

"What for?"

"Moody."

"The ex-Auror with the mad eye? So someone else has finally noticed it as well." Fenrir muttered as he shifted to lean casually against the portrait frame. "There's something wrong with him; his scent's too mixed to be natural."

"He holds an un-natural interest in Harry." Snape revealed with a deathly seriousness.

"I've already told the pup to stay away from him."

"From what I saw this afternoon, he had no chance to escape and looked rather relieved to see me."

The frown on Fenrir's face deepened and although he glared at Snape it wasn't because he was angry with the man. "What do you think would've happened if you hadn't been there?"

"I can't be sure."

"What does the old coot say about it?"

"I haven't discussed it with him yet." Severus revealed, assuming the werewolf meant Dumbledore. "If it's any consolation, there isn't much that happens in Hogwarts that the headmaster doesn't know about."

"He can't know about everything." Fenrir growled darkly.

"True." The professor admitted. "I just thought I would make you aware of the situation so that you may react accordingly."

The Alpha gave a stiff nod. "That all then?"

"That's all."

"I'll tell the pup you stopped by then, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear." Fenrir muttered before he gave Severus an analysing look. "You better not make me regret trusting you with him."

"I would do anything for him." The professor said with complete sincerity.

"Good." The werewolf grunted before he unceremoniously shut the portrait in the other man's face, bringing their conversation to an abrupt end.

* * *

End of Chapter 15.  
Hopefully, that's cleared up a lot of questions that you all seem to have, both about the story itself and the relationship between Harry and Severus. If not...Well, I'll just have to explain it and accept that I failed as an author XD  
Once again, nothing more to say. So I shall bid you all farewell and look forward to seeing you all again in a fortnight :)

Hugs  
Dream


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. People are still concerned about Sev's and Harry's relationship but this chapter should eliminate any fears that people have. Just to make certain though, I shall say this; Harry only has eyes for Fenrir.

With that said, on with the chapter :)

* * *

Under the fading light of the mid-April evening, with Severus standing in the background, Harry and Fenrir went through their monthly ritual of saying goodbye to each other for the period of the full moon. However, what had become a minor inconvenience was set to become a trying time once again.

It was the forth full moon of the year, a werewolf's period of heat.

The previous year, the year of the teenager's first heat, Harry and Fenrir separated for the night when the Alpha was in his wolf form but would come together during the day in order to relieve the arousal which never seemed to be completely satisfied with just their own touches. That year, however, due to Dumbledore's rule, they wouldn't even have the day time together. They had tried to plead their case (Harry had pleaded while Fenrir had stood there looking sour and intimidating) but the headmaster had listened to none of it. In fact, if anything, it had made the old wizard all the more determined to keep the two werewolves apart and he had stated that Harry would be checked on regularly (though his excuse for doing so was to make sure Harry didn't suffer too badly). All in all, it was just a terrible situation.

"Are we going to be all right, Fenrir?" Harry asked anxiously, his gaze lowered gloomily to the ground. "I mean, we won't even have the day time..."

"It'll be fine." Fenrir sighed though didn't sound the least bit convincing or even like he believed it himself. "You'll just have to keep telling yourself that it ain't gonna kill you."

"That's little comfort when I wish that it would."

The Alpha gave another sigh before he lifted Harry's chin so that those green eyes were focussed on him. "Three nights and two days; you've survived it once and you'll survive it again."

"I suppose." Harry murmured as he brought his own hands up to hold onto Fenrir's. He kissed the palm once before he pushed it back to the Alpha. "You'd better go, the moon'll rise soon."

Fenrir gave a short nod and then pitched forward to catch the teenager's lips in a quick kiss. The simple gesture ignited passion in both of them, a sure sign that the affects of the year's forth full moon was already affecting them. They lingered longer than necessary, longer than they intended to, and when they finally did break apart it was with great reluctance.

"Don't do anything stupid." The man grunted huskily before he turned and quickly stalked away, heading for the covering of the Forbidden Forest.

No sooner had Fenrir gone than Severus was beside Harry, a supportive had coming to rest of his shoulder. Even than platonic touch seemed to burn the teenager's skin through the material of his robe. He sighed sadly and tilted his head back to look up at the darkening sky.

And so began his three nights and two days of torture.

* * *

Before the full moon had arrived, Severus had been very stern with himself. He had sworn that, no matter what, he would leave Harry alone for the duration of the forth full moon, knowing very well that it was a werewolf's heat. The last thing he needed was to see the teenager in the throes of wanton lust. Although Severus had never been attracted to another male before, he knew it would be far too easy to accidently fall in love with the beautiful boy, especially with those gorgeous eyes which were so much like...

Yet, for all of the man's determination, by evening of the second day, he found he couldn't keep away. Almost automatically he found his way to the portrait into Harry's rooms where he knocked on the frame without even a thought. When there was no reply from inside, Severus frowned a little but wasn't too concerned. He did use the password to gain enterance however. Most likely there was nothing wrong with Harry but it was better to be safe than sorry.

The first thing that Severus saw upon entering the room was Harry and the first thing he noticed about the boy was that he was completely naked. Once he had got over that fact, he noticed just how tortured the teenager seemed. Harry was laying flat on the floor, on his stomach, and his hands, stretched above his head, were fisted tightly. His glasses were long gone and his face was a picture of frustrated agony, the skin of his cheeks flushed with heat and tears while his eyes were clenched shut and his lips set in a grimace of pain.

Severus was at his student's side in an instant, concerned with the boy's state. He had never seen Harry anything other than alert and happy. To see him so lost in whatever torture he was enduring was distressing to say the least.

"Harry?" He said gently as he sank to his knees beside the boy and tried to make him kneel up.

Harry seemed limp and useless against the force of the hands that guided him up and his upper body lifted off of the floor. When he was kneeling up, though his back was slouched weakly, the boy's hands gripped at Severus' clothes. His head lifted slowly and his eyes opened weakly so that he could look up at his teacher.

"Please..." Harry breathed desperately as he fisted the material of Severus' teaching robes.

The Potions Master put up no resistance as the teenage boy drew them closer together. Those usually bright green eyes were darkened to almost black by the maddening lust that was torturing the poor youth. Eyelids framed by soft, long eyelashes began to lower until the ink green was only just still visible. It was at that point that Severus allowed himself the luxury of closing his own eyes, just as his lips were a breath away from pressing against Harry's.

The atmosphere was suddenly broken when Harry gave a sob and the presence of his proximity disappeared. Severus' eyes shot open in an instant to see his student had his bowed low as his shoulders shook with suppressed sobs.

"Forgive me." He cried helplessly, still clinging to his teacher as though the man had saved his life. "Please, please don't hate me..."

"Shh," Severus soothed gently, bringing a hand up to smooth over the head of dark hair. "You're not in full control of yourself at the moment, I know that. None of this is your fault."

"It hurts, Severus." Harry whimpered despairingly, leaning forward so he was pressed flush against the older male's body. "It hurts, and no matter what I do, I can't find any relief!"

Severus gave a light sigh, still lightly caressing the teenager's hair, as he turned his head to look out of the window. Judging by the colour of the sky, he reckoned there was probably a good hour or so before the sun started to set and the moon started to rise. An hour was enough time, surely...

Very abruptly, Harry felt himself being swept up into Severus' arms, one holding him underneath his knees while the other supported his back. "What're you...?"

"I'm taking you to him."

"Really!"

"You have another day and a half of this; you need some relief before then." Severus said by way of explanation as he carried the teenager out of the rooms and into the corridors of the school. "I will talk to the headmaster in the morning about what might be done differently if you're still here this time next year."

"Oh Severus, thank you, thank you!" Harry gushed before he leaned forward quickly and stole the man's lips in a heated kiss.

The intimate contact made Severus' progress forwards freeze for a moment though he managed to respond to the kiss well enough, even being so bold as to skate his tongue against the seam of Harry's lips. However, the thought of Fenrir Greyback had the man quickly pulling away. He had too good an idea of what the Alpha would do to him if he discovered that he and Harry had kissed so intimately, even if it was while the teenager was slightly maddened by his heat. Luckily, Harry didn't try to initiate another kiss and instead remained still in Severus' arms, his head slumping down pathetically but his grip on the man's robes remaining impressive.

Their journey through the school was understandably swift. Harry's weight was no issue (Severus made a note at the back of his mind to make sure the boy ate more in future) and it would be better if they didn't take their time. Harry was desperate enough as it was without anticipation making everything worse.

When they made it outside and the soft light to the evening touched Harry's skin for the first time, Severus was disturbed at just how attractive he found the teenager's moan of pleasure. The on-coming night obviously had an effect on the boy and he pressed himself closer to the firm body of the man carrying him. It was almost enough to make the usually stoic man forget that not only was he supposed to be straight, he had been in love with the boy's mother for several decades. In fact, it was only by concentrating on those two thoughts that Severus managed to stop himself from doing something Fenrir Greyback would make him regret later.

As they neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest, it occurred to the Potions Master that it was doubtful the Alpha they were on the way to see would be in his right mind enough to know to prepare Harry for penetration. Not wanting any tearing or any pain at all for his student, Severus awkwardly pulled out his wand and cast a charm used for temporarily relaxing muscles all over the body. The next he cast was rather awkward as he had to position the tip of the wand right at Harry's entrance. He made a couple of attempts before he found he had to stop walking in order to aim correctly. Thankfully, the spell to create a slick, slippery substance took only a few seconds to complete and when it was over Severus continued forward again.

Harry remained suspiciously limp for most of the journey and it made Severus increasingly worried the deeper into the forest they went. Very suddenly, however, Harry seemed to spring to life and he immediately began to struggle in the man's hold. Severus did quite well to keep hold of the teenager (most probably because Harry was much slighter than the average fourteen year old) but he soon discovered that his efforts weren't necessary.

No more than ten seconds after the boy had started to stuggle, Fenrir came into view just ahead of them. The Alpha looked exhausted and he was supporting his weight against a thick tree to his right, his fingers clenching and the long fingernails digging into the bark. His breathing was coming out in harsh pants that were audible across the distance and he was very noticably erect, something Severus noted and then quickly diverted his gaze straight afterwards.

"Fenrir!" Harry sobbed, trying to throw himself out of the arms that held him.

Severus allowed the teenager his freedom and then watched as the boy half ran and half staggered over to his Alpha. The moment he was close enough, Fenrir grabbed Harry in a vicious hold and immediately sealed their lips together as they dropped to the floor. In a blur of movement and a tortured cry of intense pleasure from the youngest of the pair, the adult had thrust himself home and joined them together in the most intimate way possible.

It wasn't pretty, it wasn't gentle and, in fact, it looked down right violent and painful for Harry, yet Severus couldn't look away. The expression of absolute abandon on the beautiful teenager's face was captivating. The movement of the two bodies together barely even registered in the man's mind really, all he could concentrate on was the ecstacy on Harry's face.

The werewolves' mating lasted several minutes and both males orgasmed several times. Finally, after what felt like an eternity for Severus, they both collapsed, Fenrir only just catching himself before he fell on top of Harry. The Alpha took a moment to lick and nuzzle the back of the teenager's neck and, upon getting no reaction, it became obvious to both adults that the boy had passed out.

Fenrir's head bowed in what curiously resembled regret as he ran one of his hands through Harry's messed up hair. "Take him back," he growled to Severus, actually turning his body away so he didn't have to look at the dazed teenager any longer. "Before I hurt him more than I already have."

Severus did as he was directed and once again lifted Harry into his arms. He didn't even spare the Alpha a parting look let alone a parting word before he was walking swiftly back to the school. All the while, his mind tried to both erase and desperately hold on to the beautiful picture Harry made when he had reached his orgasm.

* * *

"Severus!"

The joyful call of his name had the Potions Master pausing in his trip back from lunch in the Great Hall to his classroom. He turned around just in time to catch an armful of flying Harry, the teenager having practically thrown himself at the man. Upon being caught, the boy wrapped his arms around Severus' waist in a tight squeeze of a hug. A quick glance up showed that Fenrir was following on not far behind. Both werewolves were looking more composed and relaxed than they had for past three days of the full moon and Severus had to admit he was relieved with Harry's state of being at least.

"Thank you for helping me during my heat." Harry said with the utmost sincerity as he tilted his head back in order to look up to the man he was embracing. "I can't really remember anything about the past few days, it's all rather hazy. I hope I didn't do anything to make you feel too uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable was an understatement of how Severus had felt long after the events of that evening. The teenager looked and sounded so earnest though, and the professor found that he couldn't quite bring himself to reveal the truth.

"It was fine." Was all he said in reply.

"Snape." Fenrir greeted him then, having finally reached him and the teenager.

Severus merely offered a nod in reply before his attention was once again on the boy in his arms. Harry was smiling up at him cheerfully. A quick glance back at the Alpha showed that he had a neutral expression on his face which made it impossible to decipher exactly what he thought of the situation.

"If there's ever anything I can do to repay the favour, please don't hesitate to ask, okay?" The teenager offered.

Before Severus could reply to that, Fenrir was speaking. "I need to speak to him, Pup."

Harry gave a sigh. "Yes, I know, I know." He started to pull away from the hug then, looking up to Severus as he did. "I just tagged along to thank you in person." He turned back to his Alpha. "I'll head back to the rooms now, shall I, sir?"

A grunt and a nod was all the answer the boy got.

"I'll see you tomorrow for our lesson, Severus." Harry said by way of parting before he made his way back in the direction he had come from, leaving the wizard alone with the adult werewolf.

The moment Harry was far enough away, Fenrir lurched at Severus and roughly pushed him against a wall. The Potions professor squelched down the initial stab of fear he felt when his back hit the stone and stared the Alpha down with a confidence he didn't quite feel.

"I'm only going to ask you this once," Fenrir said darkly, his intense stare never straying from the slighter man. "How did you prepare him?"

"With spells."

"You didn't touch him?"

"No."

Their eyes remained locked for several dragging seconds after that as Fenrir tried to decide whether or not to believe Severus. Eventually, the Alpha drew back and allowed the professor his freedom and took a step backwards to put some distance in between them. Severus took a step away from the wall but otherwise didn't move or speak.

"If it had happened at any other time, I'd kill you now." The Alpha muttered reluctantly. "As it is, you helped take the edge off both of our pain."

Severus knew it was a thank you without those exact words being said. And they probably weren't going to be said. This was Fenrir Greyback after all. The words he had just spoken were the closest he would ever get to thanking someone, ever.

That seemed to be the end of what Fenrir wanted to say as he turned and left without further word. Severus merely watched him go before giving a light sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose. Why, oh why, had he allowed himself to get so involved with Harry bloody Potter?

* * *

After the forth full moon, things returned to the way they were before; peaceful and uneventful. It remained as such for a good month and a half before the ever constant danger that was in Harry's life once again reared its troublesome head.

It was a typical evening, with Harry walking back to the rooms he shared with his Alpha after a lesson with Severus. The corridors were, of course, void of people as it was past curfew. There were probably some prefects and teachers milling about somewhere, just not around Harry. Due to that being the case, when the sound of someone talking to themselves reached his ears, the teenager was quite rightly confused.

"Jussst typical thhhat my firssst chance to essscape would be in the middle of thhhe night. I'm ssstarting to thhhink I might freeze."

A light frown graced Harry's face at the sound of the unknown voice and he glanced around himself curiously in search of the voice's owner. When all he spotted as a snake slowly making its way along the corridor and sticking close to the wall, he immediately knew it was the reptile he had heard speaking. Fenrir's order for him to never speak to a snake flashed in the teenager's mind momentarily but he quickly ignored it; it had been a stupid order when it had first been issued and it was several years later, so...

"Excussse me," Harry said to the snake, turning in its direction and leaning down slightly in order to talk to it better. "Are you all right?"

"A human who can ssspeak?" The snake asked curiously as it paused and looked up at the boy. "Ssstrange, but I'm willing to sssussspend my disssbelief. Perhapsss you can point me in the direction of the nearessst way outssside?"

"If you keep going thhhe way you were, you'll sssoon come to a ssset of doorsss thhhat lead outssside." Harry revealed, pointing in the direction he meant. "If you don't mind me asssking, where did you come from?"

"One of the roomsss furthhher back thhhat way. I've been trying to essscape for monthhhs and finally thhhat cruel man made a missstake I could take advantage of."

"Cruel man?"

"Yes, the one withhh the mixed ssscent and the two facccesss. I believe I've heard him being addressssssed as Professssssor Moody."

"What do you mean by two facccesss?" Harry inquired, understanding the mixed scent part at least.

"He changesss facccesss." The snake explained. "Sssometimesss he hasss hisss old faccce and other timesss he hasss hisss younger faccce. Hisss younger faccce isss only for when thhhere isss no one elssse around thhhough."

Now that was incredibly suspicious in Harry's mind. The mixed scent had been suspicious enough; for a person to have two distinctive signiture scents was pretty much impossible. Even with werewolves, the scent of their Sire and/or mate were simply underlying to the signiture scent. And to change faces? That was more than impossible, surely? Obviously it was done by magic, but why would Moody want to change his appearance?

"You ssshould never trussst a creature with two facccesss." The snake warned as though it had read Harry's thoughts. "You know thhhat man, youngling? Be very careful around him, he'sss not a good man."

"I'll be sssure to remember thhhat." Harry assured weakly, feeling very much like he wanted to find Fenrir (aka safety) as quickly as possible.

"Good." The reptile said with a little nod. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go find thossse doorsss you mentiiioned." It slithered away then, leaving the human standing in the middle of the corridor, staring after it.

So there definitely was something about Professor Moody that just wasn't right. The main question that was in Harry's mind at that point was whether or not such a thing was significant to him. If it was, how could he go about telling someone about it? After all, he couldn't tell anyone that a snake had told him about the odd man's changing of appearance because he had promised Fenrir that he wouldn't talk to snakes.

That train of thought continued in his mind even as he decided he should continue on his way back to his rooms before Fenrir started to get worried/annoyed. However, when Harry turned, he found himself with a surprisingly close-up view of the very man his thoughts were about. The teenager couldn't help but give a small cry of shock at the proximity of Moody as he staggered backwards a few paces; how had the man got so close without him noticing?

"Something wrong, Potter?" The professor asked gruffly.

"No. Just, uh, surprised to see you." Harry answered nervously, noting to himself that the man was blocking the path he needed to take and so he couldn't just make a run for it.

"Wouldn't happen to know what all that hissing I just heard was about, would you?"

"Hissing, sir?"

"Yes, hissing. Not random hissing though, ordered hissing, like Paseltongue, the language of snakes."

Perhaps it was because of that way that sentence was spoken, but upon hearing it Harry's blood turned icy cold as an odd chill of dread spread through his veins. Okay, so what if Moody had heard him speaking to the snake? The man had obviously only heard hissing so he couldn't possibly know what had been said and therefore didn't need to "take care" of Harry in order to make sure he didn't tell anyone. If that was the case though, then why was Moody looking particularly menacing? And why was he slowly closing the gap between them?

"I, uh, I shouldn't think it was anything special, I'm sure a lot of wizards and witches can speak it." Harry tried a little desperately as he tried to see a way to escape; perhaps he ought to run back to Severus...

"That's where you'd be wrong." Moody disagreed moments before, with one quick move, he had Harry up against one of the corridor's walls, his arms resting on the walls closing the teenager in. "There's only one living person with that particular gift; the Dark Lord himself. Perhaps, Potter, you should come back with me to my classroom."

Harry felt his heart beat pick up speed. It was a bad situation, such a terribly bad situation. He was very tempted to punch the teacher and try to make a run for it, but thankfully, he was saved from having to attempt such a potentially dangerous stunt. All of a sudden, the sight of Professor Moody had been yanked away to be promptly replaced by a very broad, very naked, back. The mixed scent of the ex-Auror was immediately overwhelmed by the much more reassuring scent of Fenrir and a quick glance upwards proved that it was, indeed, the Alpha now standing protectively in front of the teenager.

"Come near him again and I'll kill you."

It was a simple, no nonsense threat and one that seemed to work very well. Moody looked disgruntled and just a little intimidated as he quickly turned and began to hobble away with a fair amount of speed. Harry peered around Fenrir's side carefully to watch him go. The moment the professor had disappeared around a corner, the Alpha had turned to face the teenager, leaning down so their faces were a mere inch apart.

"What did he say to you?"

It was then that Harry remembered what he had been doing before Professor Moody came along. There was absolutely no way he was going to tell Fenrir how Moody had struck up the conversation. After all, he had been having a conversation with a snake, something he had promised his Alpha he would never do again. With the Alpha's mood being how it was in at that moment, he'd explode and Harry wanted to avoid that at all costs.

"Not a lot." The teenager murmured, looking off to the side because he was lying but he hoped it appeared as though he was simply anxious about what had happened. "He asked me to go with him though, to his classroom he said." At least that was the truth which made Harry feel comfortable enough to look up at his mate.

A dark look crossed Fenrir's face then as a deep growl rumbled in his chest and he reached out to pull Harry to him. The boy allowed himself to be held against the bare chest firmly and he couldn't help but smile a little at how he had obviously got away with his lie. The fact that he had got away with it made him rather eager to locate another snake to talk to; his curiosity had been well and truely re-ignited.

* * *

"Severus, this is ridiculous." Harry whined from where he was slumped on the Potions Master's sofa. "You don't have to walk me back to my rooms, I'll be fine."

"That is something neither I nor your Alpha are willing to risk so you'll just have to be patient."

Harry huffed at Severus words and slumped down a little lower. Honestly, what did his teacher and Fenrir think was going to happen in broad day light when there were numerous students milling around? Moody was no threat to him during the day yet precautions were still being made, with Fenrir walking him to Severus' rooms and now Severus walking him back to his and Fenrir's rooms. It was nice to know the two adults cared, but really, there was such a thing and being smothered with care.

"Shall we go then? Before your Alpha decides to come looking for you." The professor said as he re-entered the living room, moving straight through towards the door that led into his classroom.

"Finally." The teenager muttered under his breath, hefting himself up from the sofa and trudging after the man.

However, before the could even reach the door, there was a knock on it. Severus opened it to reveal a student wearing the colours of Slytherin (Harry had picked up that the students wore different colours because the belonged to different houses and recognised the green and silver because it was Severus' house). They were definitely older than Harry was so they were probably in the Seventh Year, though it might've been a really tall Sixth Year.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor, but I was wondering if you could spare a moment to give me some advice on my dissertation." The student explained (it answered the Year question; students only did dissertations in the Seventh Year).

"Of course." Severus agreed much to the younger teenager's annoyance.

"Oh, c'mon!" Harry groaned loudly in frustration, giving the man a look of exasperation.

"Patience is a virtue I think you have yet to learn." Severus told him disapprovingly. "I will be five minutes more at most; to wait that long will do you no harm."

"Unless I die of boredom." The teenager muttered to himself as his teacher left the room one last time. The moment he was sure the man wasn't going to come back, Harry heading over to the portrait entrance that led out into the corridors.

He wasn't waiting. There was no reason for him to wait, everything would be fine. In fact, just to make double sure that everything was fine, he would take the longer route back to his rooms, the one that led outside and past the pitch where that flying sport was played (he had forgotten when Dumbledore had called it) before going back inside. There would be loads of people outside so there would be an even smaller chance of Professor Moody trying anything funny. That would prove to both Fenrir and Severus that he didn't need to be babied and he was more than capable of looking after himself.

And so Harry hurried on his way, quickly navigating his path through the corridors and finally making it out into the sun light of the day. The initial brightness of the world had him pausing and shielding his eyes with his hands but they soon grew accustomed to the change in light and he could continue on his way. Admittedly, there weren't as many people around as he had first assumed there would be, but there was still more than enough. There were several people up in the sky, riding on brooms, playing the game that was called something he couldn't remember at that moment, and then there were the several dozen people who were sitting around and watching the players. Plus, there was no Moody in sight. Yes, despite the fears of his mate and his teacher, the teenager was confident that he was in now danger at all.

"Hey, look out!"

The words came suddenly and had only just been spoken when Harry was turning in the direction they came from, towards the pitch. Instead of seeing what was ahead of him, though, he saw a rapidly approaching ball that was darting straight at him at head height. On instinct, the teenager's hands came up to cover his face even as he turned his head away to protect it, a small gasp of dread leaving him while his eyes screwed shut tightly in anticipation of soon-to-be-felt pain. However, even after several seconds, more than enough time for the ball to smack into him, there was no pain, there wasn't even any impact.

Very carefully, very hesitantly, Harry opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to see what was happening. Through the barrier of his splayed fingers, he was completely astounded by the sight of the ball, hanging in the air millimetres from his palms. It had stopped completely and was just floating there, with nothing to support it, almost like magic...

"Harry!"

The call of his name from Severus was enough to have him drop his hands and turn to see the man. Unfortunately, that seemed to trigger the ball to move again. In an instant it had shot forward, as though it had never stopped, and smacked into the back of Harry's head. The pain it caused only occured to him for a second, however, before the world went black.

* * *

End of Chapter 16.  
Cliffie! :O Things get rather exciting next chapter so look forward to it everyone :D  
Right, now for my question. Having recently finished one of my projects, I have a space empty for starting a new one. I've decided to fill it with my next story after this. However, I have two ideas that I think will make smashing stories and am somewhat stuck on which one to actually write. Therefore, I'd like the opinions of all of you. So, would you prefer to see another Fenrir/Harry or, to shake things up a bit, would you like to see an oh so very rare Harry/Harry? Now, I've only seen a Harhar once and it was little more than a PWP oneshot. I'm not talking about a oneshot, I'm talking a full-length chapter piece with a real plot, with the main pairing being Harry/Harry.  
So do tell me what you'd like to see next in a review or a PM and I'll give you the results in a fortnight when the next chapter is posted. Until then, my lovelies, merry Christmas to you all and a happy and healthy New Year.

Hugs  
Dream


	17. Chapter 17

Hi everyone :)

First update of the new year! Woo!  
Big thank yous to everyone who reviewed and gave their opinion on which story they want next. More on that at the end :)  
I've nothing more to say for now, so on with the story :)

* * *

Harry couldn't help but give a rather pathetic groan as consciousness caught up to him, bringing him back to the world of the living. He was laying down on a bed. Not the bed he shared with Fenrir, but a different one, a harder one. It took a lot of effort to lift his arm so he could place a hand on the side of his head and it took even more effort to crack open his eyes. The sight of what was around him was confusing and he wasn't sure he knew where he was...

"Madam Pomfrey! He's awake!"

The yell sent spikes of pain shooting through the teenager's head and he gave another small groan as he turned his head away, as though that would help in some way. Sharp footsteps approached him then and Harry opened his eyes again just in time to see the woman he recognised as the school's nurse reach his bedside. Strangely, he saw someone else as well. A stranger, a boy who was probably about his own age and had the brightest coloured hair Harry had ever seen; an intense shade of ginger.

"Well, Mr Potter, you've certainly put the wind up a lot of people with your carelessness." The nurse chided primly as she pulled out her wand. Moments later, the tip of the stick began to glow with a bright light. "Follow the light with your eyes please." She requested as she held the wand closer to Harry's face.

The teenager gave a disgruntled sound as he turned his head away and closed his eyes. "Too bright." He complained, his voice a little drowsy.

"Don't make this more difficult than it needs to be, Mr Potter; follow the light with your eyes." The woman insisted as she forced Harry's head back to face her and once again held the light in front of his eyes.

Harry complied simply because he felt too groggy and confused to fight back anymore. As he obediently followed the sway of the lit wand, he tried to remember how exactly he had ended up in the Infirmary. He could remember getting bored of waiting for Severus and slipping out of the rooms on his own. He remembered taking the outside route...And then...

"Good," the nurse said suddenly, pulling the teenager from his thoughts as she pulled away the hideously bright light to replace it with fingers. "Now how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"You're fine, it's nothing too serious." She declared, ever primly, before turning towards a piece of parchment that was floating in the air just behind her, a quill floating next to it. "I shouldn't think you'll suffer the effects of a concussion but it may be wise to not allow you to sleep for more than an hour at a time anyway. Therefore, you'll stay here tonight." Pausing, the woman turned to the ginger haired teenager. "Has Professor Snape gone to alert Harry's guardian?"

The boy nodded wordlessly.

"Good." She nodded before turning her attention back to Harry. "I'll be back in a moment, I'm just going to get something to help numb your headache."

Ah, yes, now Harry remembered. He'd been whacked in the head with a flying ball. Wasn't that just super? There he had been, trying to prove that he was quite capable of walking back to his rooms by himself without any drama, and instead had managed to prove that, actually, no, he wasn't capable of that. At least it wasn't anything to do with Professor Moody.

As Madam Pomfrey walked away, Harry slowly turned his gaze onto the teenager standing beside his bed. "Who are you?" He asked curiously, his voice now a little more alert as he had gradually woken up.

"I'm, uh, Ron Weasley." The boy revealed a little awkwardly. "I tried to call out a warning to you about the bludger..."

"Oh, you're the one who warned me." Harry said, his tone full of realisation as his memory continued to become clearer. "Thanks for that." He said with a sincere smile.

Ron gave a smile in return and a small nod of his head. He said nothing, despite the fact there was clearly something he wanted to say. A moment or two of silence passed as Harry waited for whatever it was and, eventually, the other teen managed to build up the fortitude to say it:

"So, you're Harry Potter, huh?"

It was a strange thing to say in Harry's mind but he gave a smile anyway. "Yeah, that's me." He confirmed with good humour.

"And do you really have the, uh..."

"...What?"

"The scar." Ron said in something only slightly louder than a whisper.

"After the life I've had, I've got a lot of scars." Harry said lightly. "You'll have to be specific."

"On your forehead."

"Oh, the little lightening bolt one." There, the dark haired youth lifted his fringe to display the mark in question.

Ron actually leaned in closer to get a better look (and as he did Harry caught a whiff of his natural scent mixed with that of sausages). "Wicked." He breathed with an impressed grin.

"How did you know about it?" Harry inquired with a confused frown as Ron pulled back and his fringe was allowed to drop back into place.

"Everyone knows about it." The Weasley revealed as though that in itself was a well known fact. "You got it from You-Know-Who after all."

"You really do say some strange things. Who's You-Know-Who?"

Ron all but gaped at him then. "You know," he insisted in a hushed voice as though it would be a bad thing if they were over-heard. "The Dark Lord."

"Oh, you mean Voldemort." Harry said, his tone once again filled with understanding now things had been explained. He noticed the other boy's flinch at the sound of that name, but before he could question it, something occured to him. "You told the nurse that Severus went to go get my Alpha, right?"

"Yeah."

"They'll be here soon then. You'd better go before they turn up. My Alpha won't be in the best mood when he gets here and he has a tendency to lash out at others when he's irritated."

Ron clearly blanched at that and it was obvious he was suddenly very eager to get away. "Right, I'll, uh, just go then." He turned to leave and even took a couple of steps before he paused and turned back to the boy in the bed. "Would you mind if, perhaps, I came to see you some time later?"

Harry was, admittedly, quite surprised by that question. He couldn't for the life of him think why the other boy would want to come back. It was understandable why he was there when Harry had woken, he had obviously wanted to make sure not too much damage had been caused. To come back and visit again? That was rather strange.

To say as such would be rude though, so Harry decided to simply be friendly. "I don't mind at all, by all means come see me later."

A bright smile lit up Ron's face then and he gave a few happy nods before turning and hurrying away, leaving the area and closing the doors behind himself when he was out. Harry watched him go in great amusement. Having only had contact with people who were significantly older than him, Harry was rather charmed by the shyness and eager innocence of the other teenager. It was rather cute and he had to admit that he was quite looking forward to the red head's next visit.

"Here we are, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey's voice came from the side and Harry turned to see her approaching, carrying a large bowl in her hands and a towel over her arm. "Ice and a cloth for the bump on your head."

"No magic?" Harry asked a little warily.

"Absolutely nothing that a Muggle couldn't do." The woman reassured upon reaching him.

After that, there was a brief silence as the medi-witch placed the bowl on the edge of the mattress. A quick glance showed that the bowl was full of ice cubes which Madam Pomfrey began to put into the middle of the towel. When there were enough in there, she folded over the edge of the cloth to create a pouch.

"Now, hold this to the side of your head where you were hit." She instructed primly, holding out the ice parcel to the teenager.

Harry accepted it a little gingerly and carefully put it to the side of his head which was throbbing with lingering pain. The contact was definitely cold but it did take the edge away from the throb, cooling the heated pain. Just as he was shifting it a little and Madam Pomfrey was picking the bowl back up, the Infirmary doors burst open and a very angry looking Fenrir Greyback came storming in, a slightly less angry, but still angry nonetheless, Severus following in just behind.

"Is he concussed?" Fenrir growled irritably as he strode right over to Harry.

"I don't think he is, but I want to keep him here over night just to be on the safe side." Madam Pomfrey answered. "I have work to do, so I'll leave you to yourselves, but do try and keep yourself under control, Mr Aberwyst. Mr Potter's in no condition to listen to you yelling and cursing." She walked away then and, for some reason, Severus went following after her.

Fenrir gave another growl upon hearing that, a wordless one, before he focussed entirely on Harry. He leaned over the boy and began to scrutinise him intently. When he got to look at the side of his head, the Alpha moved the bundle of ice-cubes away and peered at the pink bump that was steadily starting to rise.

"Does it hurt?" He questioned gruffly.

"Not so much anymore." Harry assured as he was allowed to put the ice-cubes back to his bump.

"Good. Now," Fenrir said with a rather dangerous quality to his voice. "You can explain exactly why you didn't wait for Snape to walk you back to our rooms."

The teenager glared off to the side. "I don't need to be babied by you both, I can look after myself."

"Yeah, really looks like it." The Alpha sneered, clearly unimpressed.

"It wasn't Moody though, was it? It was just a ball."

"Just a ball that knocked you out for a good three minutes. Perhaps it'll serve as a reminder to remember what I tell you in future."

The words "I doubt it" were on the tip of Harry's tongue but he decided to keep them to himself. He didn't need to irritate Fenrir any more. Already skating on thin ice, the slightest provocation, whether intentional or accidental, would prove to be very dangerous indeed.

It was then that Severus returned to them, coming to stand on the opposite side of Harry's bed to Fenrir. "Harry has to stay in the Infirmary over night for observation and you have been given permission to stay with him."

"Like I need permission." Fenrir grunted as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Make room, Pup." He ordered and the teenager shuffled over slightly. "So, who was the idiot who hit the ball at you?" The Alpha then asked when he was settled.

"We don't know." Harry answered quickly, before Severus had the chance. "I didn't recognise the voice that called out and no one came forward when told to, isn't that right, Severus?"

"That's correct." The Potions Master confirmed in a completely neutral tone, giving no sign that he was lying to support another lie.

Harry wasn't sure whether Fenrir would go after someone for hitting him with the ball, it was an accident after all, but the teenager didn't want to take any chances. Just telling the Alpha that the "attacker" was unknown was the easiest and safest thing to do. It wasn't a terrible lie, it wasn't going to do anyone any harm, and so Harry was able to justify it to himself. A slight guilt still wormed its way into his mind, however, and when he snuggled against Fenrir, he almost felt he didn't deserve the arm that came around him and held him to that warm, large body in such a caring and supportive manner.

* * *

One moment, Harry was asleep. The next, he had been startled awake by a hand suddenly covering his mouth. Immediately, his eyes flew open in alarm and through the darkness of the night, he was terrified to see Professor Moody standing over him. Harry was immediately confused for several reasons. Not because of what the man was doing (it was obvious that the professor had been planning something malicious for quite some time) but because he was actually doing it right at that moment. Where was Madam Pomfrey? Where was Severus? Where the Hell was Fenrir?

Harry's first instinct was to scream but against the hand over his mouth the sound was muffled to barely anything. The next thing he tried was to struggle, thrashing under the hand, shaking his head from side to side viciously and kicking out all four of his limbs in all directions. He didn't know if he ever came close to hitting his attacker or breaking free, all he knew was not once did the hold over his mouth faulter and not once did one of his kicks or punches connect. In Harry's mind, as he was hefted off of the bed by the man, there was really only one last option left.

With one strong jaw movement, Harry managed to get a chunk of Moody's palm between his teeth which he bit down on as hard as he could. Moody yelled a string of curse words as he yanked his hand away and ultimately lost his grip on the teenager. Harry hit the floor with a thump but allowed himself almost no recovery time before he was scrambling away as quickly as possible. He made a dive on the floor and slid along the smooth surface until he was underneath one of the beds at which point he stopped himself with his hands. Moody may have only been a few feet away but it wouldn't be easy to get Harry while he was underneath a bed as he was, and when the professor did try to make a grab for him, he would just crawl along the floor to the next bed. If he did that enough times, he'd reach the exit and so could make a run for it.

That plan failed for the mere reason that Moody had a wand. A simple levitation charm later and Harry's cover was floating in the air above him, leaving him once again exposed. He wasted no time in scrambling to his feet and making a dash for the doorway. A more direct approach would obviously have to be taken.

He almost reached the doors, he was so very close, when he felt something hit his back with quite a bit of force. It pushed him off balance and he began to fall forwards. As he fell, he realised that none of his limbs were listening to him anymore and so he couldn't hold his arms out to cushion his impact.

The last clear thought that ran through his mind was that his head was really going to hurt when he woke up.

* * *

Severus muttered irritably under his breath as he travelled the length of his living room. Here it was, well past curfew, and there was someone knocking obnoxiously on his door. Even if it was a Slytherin he would be very tempted to take House points and assign a detention because disturbing him in his own rooms at that time at night just simply wasn't on.

Yanking open the portrait revealed a rather frantic looking Ron Weasley. His hand was still raised, obviously in preparation to knock again, and his eyes were widened slightly, as though he was panicked. And, before Severus had a chance to scold him or simply immediately dismiss him, the Gryffindor spoke:

"I think Harry's in trouble."

* * *

Fenrir gave a deep, satisfied murmur as he licked his hand clean of the lingering blood from the raw steak he had just pilfered from the kitchens. The house-elves, annoying creatures that they were, had tried to insist on cooking it for him. A few well chosen yelled words later and they had all fled in fear and left Fenrir to eat in peace. Now he was full, he'd return to the Infirmary. Normally he wouldn't have left Harry alone under such tense circumstances, but he imagined that the Infirmary was a safe enough place and the boy had been asleep when he had left anyway.

However, the further on the Alpha walked, the more unsure of that he got. He was feeling incredibly edgey for some reason and he had the sneaking suspicion that something was wrong, or at least going to go wrong very soon. His attempts to shrug away the paranoid thoughts failed miserably but, upon catching the scent of blood, they no longer seemed to trivial. The smell was instantly familiar and Fenrir felt the stirrings of anger, but more importantly fear, as the scent of Harry's blood invaded his nostrils. Another's blood scent reached him a moment after and although it was a scent he had never smelt before, he would confidently guess that it was Moody's.

When he saw Snape hurry around a corner ahead of him, Fenrir's heart beat spiked upon seeing the expression on the teacher's face. No words even needed to be exchanged before the men had met and quickened their pace to a run, moving in the direction of the Infirmary. Perhaps later Fenrir would ask for the details on how Snape knew that something was wrong as well, but for that moment he had to concentrate on running and planning what he was going to do to the dead man who was tampering with his pup.

They didn't have to reach the Infirmary to find Harry. Entering a corridor, they came across the sight of Moody, his back to them, and a seemingly unconscious Harry hefted over his shoulder.

Fenrir saw red.

A completely feral snarl left him as he charged forwards. Moody, of course, heard and whipped out his wand instantly. Severus acted quicker though and Stupified the DADA professor before any spell could be cast at the Alpha. Moody fell instantly, Harry falling with him, and both hit the ground with a cringe-worthy thump not to mention the painful looking richochette of the teenager's head on the ground.

Fenrir was torn between who to go to, Moody or Harry. However, his anger quickly won over his concern and he went for Moody. He grabbed the man by his thick neck and slammed him against the nearest wall. Moody couldn't struggle what with being under a Stupify which made it less satisfying for the werewolf but he persisted nonetheless. He proceeded to strangle the ex-Auror with his one hand, digging his nails in and piercing the flesh so that spots of blood began to grow and drip.

While the Alpha occupied himself with that, Severus ran to Harry's side. When the teenager didn't move, the man was afraid he was knocked out but further inspection proved that the boy was also Stupified. A quick Finite Incantatum and Harry closed his eyes with a moan of pain as his hands came up to craddle his head.

"Harry?" Severus said in a quiet, though very urgent, voice. "Harry, I need you to say something to me."

"How about ow?" The teenager slurred, sounding very much like someone who had just woken up from being knocked out. "Where am I?"

"You're safe." Was all the Potions Master said as he helped him to sit up very slowly.

"Where's Moody?"

"Your Alpha's over there strangling him."

"Don't let him kill him, Severus." Harry begged urgently then, weakly reaching forward in an attempt to grasp at the man's robes; he failed and ended up grabbing nothing but air. "He'll get in so much trouble if he kills him."

"All right, don't concern yourself with it, I'll stop him." Severus reassured as he quickly stood from beside Harry and moved over to the Alpha.

Fenrir was focussed entirely on Moody; the blue-ing of the cheeks and the blood trickling from his neck especially. There was no smirk on The Alpha's face, he was far to angry to smirk, but his enjoyment was clear in his eyes that shined with a disturbing amount of satisfaction at the slowly suffocating man. And then it was all ruined when Snape appeared beside him and spoke.

"Perhaps it would be wise if you tended to Harry." The Potions Master said gently as he brought a hand up to rest on Fenrir's out-stretched arm.

"I will, once I've choked the life out of this bastard." The Alpha growled, his fingers clenching around Moody's neck, earning a choked gag as a result.

"Greyback," the professor said sternly, using the Alpha's name for the first time. "He's asking for you."

That seemed to get through to Fenrir as his eyes flickered towards Severus for just a moment. Only a second later, he tightened his hold on Moody's neck again and stepped closer so their faces were only inches apart. "I won't let anyone stop me next time." He threatened darkly before releasing the chubby neck with a shove, sending the shorter man toppling to the side. Severus was immediately in his place, pressing the tip of his wand painfully into Moody's cheek, dimpling the skin severely.

Fenrir moved over to Harry in brisk, long strides, and kneeled down to his level upon reaching him. With both hands, he cupped the teenager's head and tilted it upwards with infinite care. "Pup?"

"Fenrir?" The boy's weak voice managed to slur out pitifully.

"Can you stand?"

"I need help."

Without further word, Fenrir did more than help and simply lifted the slight form up into his arms. Harry's head lulled against his chest, his eyes half closed in dazed confusion. Without further dramatics, they returned to their rooms.

* * *

It was blissfully silent inside the rooms Harry and Fenrir shared. The only noise came from their breathing. Harry may have felt dizzy with the slightest movement and his head may have been throbbing terribly but at least there was no noise around making everything worse. In fact, in his position straddling Fenrir's lap with his head resting on the man's huge shoulder, he was probably as comfortable as he was ever going to get with as severe a head injury and a concussion as bad as he had at that moment.

"Still with me, Pup?" Fenrir's gravelly voice said quite quietly then.

Harry didn't quite have the capacity to give a verbal answer and he imagined it would've caused more pain than it was actually worth to nod his head. In the end he settled for a weak sounding grunt, one that sounded just alert enough so it couldn't be mistaken for a random grunt a person might give in their sleep. With a head injury as bad as his, he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep for the next half a day at the very least.

"That's what I like to hear." The Alpha grunted soothingly as he slowly brought his right hand up and petted the teenager's hair with a gentleness that surprised Harry greatly.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Fenrir gently petting while Harry tried his best not to succumb to the exhaustion he felt creeping into every muscle and joint in his body. He was forced to become more alert once again, however, when a knock sounded at the portrait entrance. Harry gave a small moan of discomfort as the stupidly loud and piercing knock (in his mind anyway) made his head throb painfully.

A low growl rumbled in Fenrir's chest before he called out: "Yeah?"

Once again, Harry winced. "Did you not just hear me moan?" He managed to ask in a drowsy slur as the portrait swung open.

"You'd rather have moved so I could get up?"

"I'd rather we were just left alone."

"I'm sure they won't stay long." Fenrir murmured before looking up to their two guests: Severus and Dumbledore. "At least they better not."

"Indeed, we won't bother you for long." Dumbledore assured. "We just came to see how you're feeling, Harry."

"Like crap." The teenager grunted without amusement.

"There are potions you can take to ease the pain." Severus revealed, sounding sympathetic.

"No potions." Fenrir immediately muttered.

Snape sent him a snide look of distaste. "Surely that's a decision for the one who's suffering to make?"

"He'd tell you the same thing."

"Then why didn't you let him?"

"Will you both shut up, please." Harry slurred irritably. "You're not helping the situation."

Both men fell silent at that but continued to glare at each other. Their stare only broke when Dumbledore moved to sit down at which point both Fenrir and Severus turned their gazes onto the old wizard.

"Thought you said you weren't staying?" Fenrir muttered.

"Well, I thought you might like an explanation of what's happening and I'm afraid I'm not as young as I once was." The headmaster replied pleasantly, not waiting for a reply before he continued. "It's needless to say that the one who attacked Harry was not the real Alistair Moody. It was in fact Bartimus Crouch Junior, he was using Polyjuice potion. We think it's more than likely that its been him in disguise since the very beginning of the school year."

"So much for coming here because it's safer." The Alpha grunted. "Been sent back to Azkaban, has he?"

"Yes, he's already been escorted off the school grounds."

"Lucky for him."

It was directly after that sentence had been spoken that there was a knock at the portrait entrance. Harry moaned at the sound and tried to bury his head closer to the slope of Fenrir's neck. Severus had already stood and opened the entrance by the time the Alpha had looked up and he both Tonks and Shacklebolt enter.

"Get them out of here." He ordered harshly, making a conscious effort to not raise his voice for Harry's sake.

"They'll only be here for the amount of time it takes to find out what happened exactly." Dumbledore tried to pacify.

"I don't give a shit, get them out."

"Don't argue." Harry mumbled, shifting his head just enough to look at those who had just entered. "Ask your questions and then go; I don't want you here any more than my Alpha does."

While the male Auror seemed quite put out by that, the female of the pair was more understanding. "If you could just tell us what happened to the best of your ability then, Harry." She prompted in a quiet voice.

Harry had to pause and think at that as his muddled mind tried to work through his concussion to remember the events of no more than hour ago. He went through the details slowly doing his best not to say anything he wasn't too unsure about. He ended his recollection when it came to the point where Severus and Fenrir had intervened.

"And how had you known there was something wrong?" Kingsley demanded of Fenrir suspiciously the moment Harry had stopped talking.

"I smelt blood." The Alpha grunted.

"And you, Professor?" Tonks asked Severus then, before her colleague could get further underneath the werewolf's skin.

"Ron Weasley practically battered down my door." Severus muttered without humour.

"The ginger haired boy who smells like sausages?" Harry asked curiously, lifting his head slightly.

"He was on his way to see you again when he saw Crouch looming over you. He lingered long enough to see you start to struggle before he made his most intelligent decision ever to come and get me."

"I'll have to thank him." The teenager mumbled as he laid his head to rest once again.

It was as Harry laid his head back down that Fenrir caught the scent of fresh blood coming from him. "Where ya bleeding, Pup?" He asked in a voice that was uncharacteristically gentle.

"I think it's where the bump is." Harry murmured tiredly.

Fenrir wordlessly separated the strands of hair that covered the injured area, soon discovering the growing path of blood that was coming from the wound. He knew full well that everyone in the room had their full attention on him and Harry but he ignored it in favour of tending to the injured boy. Leaning into the wound, Fenrir planted a long lick to the area, lifting the blood away with his tongue to swallow before returning to lick again. Harry found it nothing but a natural act, of course, but the others in the room seemed quite surprised by it. None of them passed comment however (though Kingsley only stayed silent because Tonks made him).

A moment of silence lingered as the Alpha cleaned his pup's wound. Then, finally, it got too much for Sahcklebolt and even Tonk's efforts to stop him from saying anything were in vain. "So the monster does have a heart." He sneered, making what could have been a compliment sound like an insult.

Fenrir offered a poisonous glare and appeared to be on the verge of retaliating verbally.

"Kingsley, please, there's no reason for such hostility." Dumbledore said gently before the Alpha had a chance to speak his mind. "If you and Tonks have all the information you need, at least for now, I think you should both leave. If necessary, you can return when all has calmed down and we're in better spirits."

The man was apparently going to argue against that when Tonks interrupted. "Of course, it's been a hard evening for everyone. I think we've got everything we need though. We'll let you know how things go." She took Shacklebolt's arm then and all but dragged him out of the room.

Once the portrait was closed behind them, Fenrir spoke suddenly: "This whole thing's got me thinking; what's going to happen during the summer?" The question had been lingering at the back of his mind for a few weeks at that point and with everything that had just happened, he felt the need to know exactly what to expect to happen in the near future.

"What do you mean, dear boy?" Dumbledore asked kindy.

"School won't be in season, there won't be any students or teachers; what'll happen with me and the pup?"

"You won't be allowed inside the school, naturally. However, you may still live in the protection of the forest. It's within the Apparation wards and Hagrid will be remaining during the holidays so if worse comes to worse, he can help with anything you may need. I'm sure I, myself, will come and visit from time to time as well. And you, Severus? I imagine you'll be visiting Harry on more than one occassion."

"Most likely." Severus confirmed, albeit rather reluctantly.

"Splendid, then everything should be nice and safe for you both." The headmaster concluded cheerfully.

Fenrir simply gave a wordless grunt. After what had just happened, he didn't share the confidence Dumbledore held in the safety of Hogwarts.

* * *

End of Chapter 17.  
And so ends another section of the story. How many "sections" are there left? Umm...(counts) Four? Yeah, I think it's about four. How long will that take? I still really have no idea XD  
Now, on the subject of my next story. The votes are in from you guys and others from the ther website this is being posted on, and have been very carefully tallied. It was so close for so long. At the beginning, the Harry/Harry was quite a way ahead, but then the Fenrir/Harry caught up and at the very end the winner was...A secret :D That's right, I'm not telling you which pairing won, you'll just have to wait and see XD  
That's all in the far off future, however. I still have this fic to get through and I'm still only on pre-writing chapter 28 XD So lets concentrate on this for now, hmm? Enjoy this story and don't think of what's to come :)  
I've said far too much for this chapter XD So I'll say tata for now, my lovelies, and see you all again in a fortnight.

Hugs  
Dream


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone :)

Big thank yous to everyone who reviewed as always :) It's you guys I write fanfiction for so it's always nice to know I'm doing stuff you like.  
You'll all notice that this chapter's arrived a day early. That's because I have a busy day tomorrow morning and I won't be able to update. Being the nice person I am, I thought I'd give it to you all a day early rather than a day late :D  
Nothing more to say for now, so on with the chapter :)

* * *

It was the first day of June's full moon. Hogwarts was empty of both students and teachers, all on their summer holidays. The only people in the grounds of the school were Fenrir (off somewhere secluded where he wouldn't accidently jump his mate), Hagrid (who mostly kept to his hut when there was a werewolf wandering around), and Harry (who was getting increasingly bored on his own). The weather was still to get too hot and so the teenager was quite comfortable to keep wearing his robe just in case he came across Hagrid.

At that moment, the teenager was amusing himself by searching for mushrooms. Not to eat as the house-elves still provided food but simply for something to do. Perhaps for the sake of nostalgia as well as it was almost a year since he'd had to forage for his meals. He was actually impressing himself with how good he still was. At first he had thought he would be rusty but it was obviously something a person never forgot once they knew how to do it.

It was while he foraged that he came across a sight he hadn't seen for a while. The dancing mushrooms! The same ones he had seen earlier the previous year. Well, obviously not the very same ones, but the same species. They weren't dancing at that moment though, they were just gathered in a circle and slightly slumped over. Harry leaned in closer to them and he would swear that he could see them rising and falling as though they were breathing in and out.

Perhaps it was his proximity or maybe it was just them stirring naturally, but slowly the mushrooms started to twitch and straighten up a little. The teenager watched in great amusement as they started to dance for him. They waddled around in their circle, their bodies bowing forward before they'd straighten up again. After doing that once or twice in a row, they'd do a twirl while still moving in their circle. Then they'd go back to the first step. It was just about the cutest thing Harry had seen since the last time he had watched a patch of dancing mushrooms and a bright smile spread across his face at the sight.

"Alrigh' there, 'Arry?" The deep voice of Hagrid came behind him suddenly.

Harry immediately shushed him and made a flapping gesture with his hand. "Don't be so loud, you'll disturb them."

"'Oo?"

"The little mushrooms."

Hagrid leaned down the to see what Harry was talking about. "Oh, the Glooms, ya mean." He hummed in realisation.

"Is that what they're called?" The teenager whispered, sounding absolutely fascinated, his eyes only briefly moving from the fungi to the adult beside him.

"Aye. And ya must've done something to spook 'em good, they're doing they're little attack dance."

"Attack dance?"

"When they feel threa'ened, they'll group together with the rest of their cluster and perform that dance. If the predetor is still too close by the time they're ready to finish, they send a wave of spores flyin' that knock out most people and animals. Then they run away and settle somewhere else 'til they're disturbed again."

"So when they dance, it's because they're afraid?" Harry checked somewhat sadly as he straightened up.

"Aye."

"And there was me thinking they danced that time because they were saying thank you for not eating one of them."

Hagrid gave a deep chuckle at that and ruffled Harry's hair with one of his massive hands. "'Ard to believe something that looks so cute ain't a good sign."

Harry gave a hum of agreement as he slowly moved away from the mushrooms; if he was causing them anxiety then he didn't want to linger. Hagrid moved away with him and the teenager turned a smile onto the half-giant. "You teach a subject on magical creatures, don't you?"

"Aye, that's right."

"Do you teach about werewolves?"

"Ah," Hagrid hesitated, looking off to the side awkwardly. "Well, ya see, 'cause they're classified as Dark creatures, they come up in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry felt both surprised and indignant about that. Werewolves were thought of as Dark creatures? Okay, they weren't as cute as dancing mushrooms but wasn't "dark" a bit harsh? After all, vampires were also classified as Dark creatures and they were much worse than werewolves! Werewolves were like any other wild animal and for that they deserved to be called Dark? It was then that Harry realised that he really didn't know much about the views wizards and witches had on werewolves. He only knew half a dozen or so after all, and they might've just been over looking the fact he was a werewolf (partly at least) because he was also the one they had to keep safe from Voldemort.

"Hagrid?"

"Yes?"

"What do magic folk think about werewolves?"

The mere fact that Hagrid didn't answer straight away and still hadn't answered after several seconds told Harry more than words ever could. Werewolves were obviously disliked, most likely to a fairly intense degree. But why? They really weren't that scary, were they?

"Harry, listen..." Hagrid began.

"Pup?" Fenrir's sudden call cut Hagrid off.

"I have to go." Harry murmured, turning to leave even as he spoke. "It was nice talking to you, Hagrid." He didn't wait for an answer before he dashed off, towards the sound of his Alpha's voice.

* * *

Harry felt undeniably content as he floated on the surface of the Great Lake. Above him, the sun was starting to set and the sky was turning a lovely peachy-orange colour. The evening was warm and heated his chest which was a strange sensation when mixed with the slight chill of the water under his back and lapping at his sides. The light movements of water swayed his body in a most relaxing way and even though he had only been awake an hour at that point, he was already feeling rather tired again.

Back on solid ground, Fenrir was watching his pup with a vague interest, simply because there was nothing else to watch. As it was the summer and they were spending most of their days alone and undisturbed (occassional visits from the half-giant for Harry didn't really count) the two werewolves had returned to their nocturnal existence, sleeping most of the day and being active at night. Fenrir was actually rather startled by how much he had missed his nocturnal life. During the school year, he had to admit that he had never felt completely awake, there had always been the desire to nap. Now, however, he felt completely alert with absolutely no desire to sleep at that moment. It was re-freshing and he was sure that when September rolled around, he'd be fully recharged and ready to deal with those insufferable wizards once again.

Speaking of insufferable wizards, footsteps approached then and a quick glance to the side proved that it was Snape heading his way. True, there were people who were more annoying than Snape, but the man still wasn't someone Fenrir would associate with if Harry wasn't around, and not just because the man was a wizard. Of course, Fenrir was grudgingly thankful to the professor for helping him to protect Harry from Moody and for providing company for the boy (as much as he loved his pup, he'd go crazy if he had to spend all day every day with the teenager and he was sure Harry felt the same about him). Other than those two things, Snape was somewhat of a bother, especially when he forgot his place and tried to butt into their lives just a little too much.

"Greyback." Snape greeted in a monotone upon reaching the Alpha.

"Snape." Fenrir grunted back.

"Where's Harry?"

"Lake."

There was pause then as the wizard turned to search Harry out with his eyes. Upon spotting him, he returned his attention to Fenrir. "I have a proposal for you in regards to Harry's birthday." He revealed primly.

Fenrir couldn't deny it, that had intrigued him. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"I thought it might be enjoyable for him if he and I spent a weekend in Muggle London. There are several musicals and other theatre productions being performed at the present that I think may interest him and it would be an experience for him to live in a civilised manner for a few days at least."

"And you expect me to tag along on this ridiculous venture?"

"Obviously not considering I made no attempt to mention you in my proposal. The idea was to take him just before his birthday, during the full moon of July."

Hmm, that changed things in Fenrir's mind. He had been more than ready to say "no" but hearing that it would be during the full moon, that made him reconsider his decision. It would be convenient, no doubt about that, and they'd be spending the nights apart during that time anyway. But it would be such a distance between them. Sure, they had been separated for three days at a time before but never had they been separated by such a great distance. If something happened, there would be no way for Fenrir to get to his pup and protect him. But Snape would be with him and the professor had proven that he was capable of protecting Harry...

A long moment of nothing passed as thoughts ran rampant through Fenrir's mind as he attempted to come to a decision. It was hard, very hard, and even as he began to speak his decision, he still had his doubts as to whether or not it was the right one to make.

"I'm fine with it, but you'd better ask him before you arrange anything."

"I had intended it to be a surprise." Snape revealed, sounding put out by the thought of asking/telling Harry beforehand.

"That's all well and good but what happens when you spend a fortune on a weekend away only to have the pup refuse to go because he's antsy about the separation from me? Best to ask him first, I'd say."

Snape looked rather disgruntled, probably because he couldn't deny what Fenrir had said made sense. A smirk played across the werewolf's face, one he made no effort to hide or disguise.

"Very well," Snape conceeded reluctantly. "I will ask Harry's opinion on it when he joins us."

"You do that." Fenrir grunted as he leaned back, his hands coming up behind his head and his eyes closing. However, not a moment later, his eyes were open again and were looking at his company. "Can you get into the school?"

"If I had to. Why, does Harry need something?"

"No. I want you to get the key to my family's Gringott's vault. Take out as much as you need to pay for half of the gift."

"Just take it straight out of the vault, without your presence?" The wizard queried, sounding rather suspicious of that idea. "That's very trusting of you."

Fenrir offered him a smirk as he closed his eyes again. "You ain't the type to steal something like money. Even if you were, I'd give you credit enough to know not to steal from from me."

"You're so sure of that?"

The Alpha lazily cracked an eye open and gave the other man a pointed look. "Yes, 'cause you're smart enough to know it'd end up being far more trouble than it's worth."

* * *

It had taken a little persuading and several assurances from Fenrir that he was fine with the situation before Harry agreed to allow Severus to take him into Muggle London for the period of the full moon of July. Once he had agreed, however, he could hardly contain his excitement. Every chance he got before they went he quizzed Severus on what they were going to do, what they were going to see, where they were going to stay. The professor answered all the questions in good humour, never giving too much away but enough to sataisfy the teenager's raging curiosity.

Now the evening of their departure had arrived and it was an odd combination of anticipation and anxiety that had Harry almost vibrating. He was with Severus and Fenrir inside the school, the Headmaster's office to be precise as they would be using the floo network to get to London (much to Fenrir's disgust and Harry's trepidation). And, just in case Harry managed to somehow forget where they were going, the clothes that he and Severus were wearing would have reminded him in a second.

They were to stay in Muggle London, so they couldn't wear robes unless they wanted to attract a lot of attention. Therefore, they both wore Muggle suits. Harry had to admit that Severus looked very smart in his black dress trousers and blazer, a crisp white shirt (with a Slytherin green tie around his neck) underneath and super shiny shoes on his feet. Harry's didn't feel quite so smart, mostly because he felt too uncomfortable. He hadn't worn trousers or shoes since he was six and he was finding wearing them again was rather stifling. His legs felt trapped and his feet were already aching. He knew the first oppotunity he got, he was getting the awful shoes off of his poor feet.

"I'll go through first," Severus said as he took a handful of some ordinary-looking grey powder in his right hand. "You'll be able to see how, exactly, to do it, and you'll have a moment alone to say your goodbyes. Now, are you paying attention?"

Harry gave a firm nod and watched his teacher carefully. Severus stepped into the fireplace and said the destination in a booming, crystal clear voice before dropping the powder. Then, there was a flare of violent green flames that encircled the man completely. Harry couldn't stop himself from cringing away from the display but he managed to keep his eyes open to see the fire die away and the absense of Severus' form.

"That doesn't look as harmless as Severus was insisting." The teenager mumbled apprehensively.

"It doesn't hurt." Fenrir assured gruffly. "Most you'll suffer is dizziness when you pop out on the other side."

"Still looks dodgy to me."

"Don't trust me suddenly?"

"No!" Harry immediately protested, turning his eyes onto his Alpha only to find the man was smirking. The teenager huffed and looked away again when he realised he was being teased. "You're not the one who has to do it."

"Done it in the past."

"Yes, well, I know I have to do it, Severus is waiting for me." Harry grumbled before sighing and once again returned his gaze to his mate. "I'll see you the first morning after the full moon."

"Don't let your guard down," Fenrir advised gruffly as he brought a hand up to run through Harry's hair in a rough display of affection. "And if something happens, let Snape take care of it. Don't go doing anything stupid. Oh, and just one more thing," he leaned in closer then, until their noses were almost touching. "Miss me like Hell." That said, he stole the teenager's lips in a deep kiss.

The kiss lingered for about a minute before Harry forced himself to move away; he couldn't keep Severus waiting any longer. He pecked a very quick kiss before he moved away to the fireplace, not hesitating to step inside and grab some powder as he did so. Harry offered Fenrir a final, slightly nervous, smile and then spoke his destination very clearly.

"Diagon Alley."

The powder fell from his hand and seconds later he was engulfed by a swirl of green flames. Just as he had been assured, there was no pain and when the flames had died down, he found himself being thrust out of a different fireplace. A small cry left Harry as he stumbled out awkwardly, almost over-balancing but being saved by the waiting arms of Severus. The teenager's nose bumped heavily into the man's chest but he otherwise suffered no other injuries.

"Very graceful." Severus said snidely.

"Ow." Harry muttered as he was straightened up and rubbed his hand over his nose a few times.

When the pain had faded sufficiently, he paid proper attention to where he was. It dawned on him that it was the first he'd been in the Wizarding world outside Hogwarts and that everyone around him was a wizard or a witch. That was a rather daunting thought and Harry unconsciously shifted a little closer to his teacher. He remembered only too well that werewolves were thought of as Dark creatures. True he was only part werewolf and no one would probably be able to tell unless he told them, but still...

"There's nothing to be concerned about." Severus spoke then, as though he had read the boy's thoughts. "If anything happens, I'll protect you."

Harry said nothing to that but instead lightly gripped the adult's arm. He was sure Severus was right and there was nothing to worry about but there was no harm keeping extra close just in case.

If the teenager's close proximity bothered the man then no comment was passed. All Severus did was start them forward, heading out of the building they were in and out onto the street to journey into Muggle London.

* * *

The afternoon would've been more enjoyable if Harry's feet hadn't felt like they were about to drop off. He could confidently say that he hated the person who invented shoes more than anyone else in the world. They were torture devises more than anything! At least the time when he could take them off would soon arrive, however. It was early evening and before they set off to search for a place to have dinner, they were going to check into their hotel (a very posh one thanks to the money Fenrir had handed over). So, while Severus was inside doing that, Harry remained outside, cooing over a cat he had randomly noticed.

"Who's a beautiful little kitty?" He cooed to the creature as he scratched behind the cat's ear before trailing his fingers down to scratch under the chin, something the animal seemed to love if the purring was anything to go by. "Yes, you like that, don't you?"

The cat continued to purr and leaned into the touch for several more moments before something seemed to spook it. It gave a start, seemed to look behind Harry for a moment before dashing away down the street. It was rather odd in the teenager's mind and he stared after the animal in confusion as he stood up once again. However, when the familiar scent of werewolf caught his nose, he began to understand what may have frightened the cat.

Harry tried to follow his nose without moving, discreetly sniffing the air as he looked around. There wasn't anyone immediately apparent as being a werewolf which was surprising. It was evening, the sun would soon be setting and the full moon would rise. Surely a werewolf would've been well on the way to getting away from civilisation completely, not wandering around one of the most active parts of Central London. Various different scenarios and possibilities started to run through his mind, from the possibility of it being a newly turned werewolf, to the idea that it was a violent one who wanted to change among a lot of people so there would be more to kill.

After a while, his ideas became less and less likely and were mostly just something he was doing to amuse himself. Even when Severus called him over to go up to their room, Harry's thoughts continued and he was lost to real life. That was probably why he missed the sensation of someone staring at his back intently and why he missed the form of the man standing no more than a few feet away from him.

* * *

"Goddess, look at the size of this bed!"

As Harry all but yelled those words, he threw himself onto the huge, single bed. He bounced a few times before coming to a rest, laying on his stomach across it. Severus shook his head lightly at the behaviour as he set his suitcase down just beside the wardrobe.

"Our bed at Hogwarts is much smaller than this!" Harry declared as he kicked his shoes off before he rolled over so his head was closer to the pillow. "Hey," he said suddenly as he picked up something shiny and green that was resting on the pillow. "What's this, Severus?"

The professor spared a quick glance before he returned to his task of making himself more comfortable. "It's a mint chocolate. Hotels often leave them on the pillows for their guests."

"Chocolate?" Harry echoed as he looked at the foil-wrapped disc curiously. "I've never had it before; what's it like?"

"Sweet and, in the case of that particular chocolate, minty." Severus answered as he started to concentrate on his suitcase. "Have the house-elves never bought you sweets and deserts with your meals?"

"I don't think so, but I only really go for the things I know I already like. It's the safest way to avoiding meat."

"You don't eat meat?" The man questioned, clearly surprised by that.

"Nah, haven't since the first time I saw Isaac kill a deer. All that blood and noise..." Harry trailed off then before giving a shiver. "Trust me, you see an animal being killed and you never feel right about eating meat again. Plus, raw meat makes me ill and cooking it was never really an option when I was younger. I suppose a lot of it is just habit now. It's not a habit I want to break though."

"What delicate sensibilities you have."

"Fenrir said something similiar when he first found out." Harry recalled with an amused smile. "You and he are pretty smiliar in a lot of ways, really."

"I think I should be insulted by that."

"Well obviously you're not similar in every way. There are definitely elements of your personalities that are the same though."

Severus gave a displeased murmur as he pulled their pyjamas out of the suitcase and put his own on the end of the bed Harry wasn't laying on. Then, he moved over to Harry's bed and placed the boy's pyjamas on the end.

"What are you doing?" The teenager asked.

"I refuse to dignify such a needless question with an answer." The professor replied.

"We're not sharing a bed?" Harry cried, rolling off the bed and approaching his companion.

Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy. "I wouldn't have booked a room with two beds if we were going to share. Why would be share a bed anyway?"

Harry looked off to the side a little awkwardly and gave a light shrug. "I just...I haven't slept on my own since I left my relatives. I mean, I have slept alone during the full moon when Fenrir's away, but otherwise...I guess I just assumed we'd share."

"You assumed wrong then." The man said simply, trying to ignore the disappointment that was clear on the teenager's face. His resolve didn't last for very long, however, when a silence stretched between them and Harry remained looking sad. "Are you really so eager to share your bed?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"I like sleeping next to someone." Harry mumbled a little self-consciously. "It's reassuring, and comfortable, and...I just thought it might be nice to sleep next to you for a few nights."

The words may have been quiet but that didn't detract from their impact. Severus looked from the boy to where his own pyjamas rested on the end of the bed that had yet to be messed up by someone jumping on it. Those crisp, un-ruffled sheets, that chocolate resting un-disturbed on the pillow; why did it suddenly look so unappealing compared to the rumpled sheets and absent chocolate of the other bed?

The man's resolved cracked and he knew, at that very moment, that it was useless to continue to argue his point; he would never win. "Very well." He sighed, moving to pick up his neatly folded pyjamas. "We may share a bed for at least one night," there, he picked up his pyjamas. "If I decide you do not fidget too much and you do not disturb my rest in any other way, we can continue to share a bed for the next two nights." As he finished, he placed his pyjamas just next to Harry's on the edge of the bed.

Hearing that made Harry immediately feel better and he gave a small cry of joy as he jumped back onto the bed and got comfortable again. In the process, he knocked both pairs of neatly folded pyjamas to the floor so they landed in a crumpled, messy heap. The irritation at the mess Severus knew he should've felt never came and he knew that was because he was just glad that his young friend had cheered up.

* * *

What a three day break it had been! Out of everything, the musical they went to see, Sweeney Todd, was by far the best (Severus had given into Harry's begging and bought not only a programme but a book of the music so they could learn the songs during their music lessons). However, everything else they had done was still amazing to Harry. So many different places visited, so many different types of food consumed, so much time getting to know Severus better, so much time away from Fenrir. It had been incredible, it had been exhausting, it had been fun. But it had also been murder on Harry's feet, which weren't used to being confined in shoes, and the teenager was also missing his Alpha more than a little. It was time to return to him, sooner rather than later.

It was the morning after the full moon was over and Harry and Severus were in the process of returning to Hogwarts. While the adult took care of checking them out of their hotel room and paying the bill, the teenager was outside cooing over the odd pigeon that crossed his path. He was tempted to run back into the hotel and nick a bread roll from the breakfast room, but he refrained. Instead, he just complimented them and apologised for the lack of food he had to offer. Anyone around taking notice of him probably thought he was a bit odd, not that he really cared though.

"Oh, hello Mister Pigeon, have to come to join our conversation?" Harry asked pleasantly as another bird flew over to join the five or so that were waddling around his general area.

Quite abruptly, every pigeon took off into the air, one coming very close to Harry and causing him to shrink back slightly, turning his head away just in case. When he opened his eyes again, all the pigeons were gone to be replaced with the figure of a man Harry didn't recognise. However, the scent that assaulted his nose made him gasp and he stared back at the stranger with slightly widened eyes. Never before had he met the man and yet there was something in his scent that was familiar. It took a moment for Harry to figure out that it was the same scent that had tickled his nostrils the night he and Severus had arrived in Muggle London; the man in front of him was the werewolf he had smelt.

The man looked incredibly tired and was obviously in some physical discomfort as well as needing a walking cane to help him stand, something Harry thought was strange for a werewolf. His hair was limp but still rather shiny and was a colour somewhere between blond and light brown. And the way he was looking at Harry, it was rather odd: partly in disbelief; partly in wonder; and, most strange of all, partly in horror.

The longer Harry continued to be in the man's presence, the more his scent became more and more apparent to him. Eventually, the teenager caught a hint of something that caused his own eyes to widen just a little more in disbelief. The scent, the werewolf part of the scent, it was like Fenrir's! Just as Harry had Isaac's scent mixed with his own, this man had Fenrir's scent. It meant that Fenrir was this man's Sire!

Harry opened his mouth to address the man at that realisation. However, before anything could make it out of his mouth, his shoulder had been suddenly grabbed from behind. The teenager was quite startled by that at first until he glanced over his shoulder to see it was only Severus. A rather wary/angry looking Severus, who was pinning a dark look onto the man in front of them. That immediately made Harry wonder. Such a hostile reaction would surely be reserved for an enemy but surely a fellow werewolf, a Childe of Fenrir's no less, was of no threat to them?

"Can we help you, Lupin?" Severus asked stiffly, keeping a firm grip on his student's shoulder.

"Harry Potter?" Was all the man said, completely ignoring the fact that Severus had spoken.

"...Yes." Harry confirmed a little hesitantly. No sooner had he confirmed his identity than Severus had moved his hand to grip the teenager's wrist and then proceeded to drag him away quickly.

"Severus, wait!" The man, Lupin, called out to them.

The professor paid the plea no mind and continued to pull Harry away through the crowds around them. Harry could do nothing but follow on, trying his best to keep up with the fast pace. Whether Lupin followed them or not was unknown to them both but they heard no more from him and when they finally came to a stop a few minutes later, there was no sign of the sandy haired man.

"Severus, who was that man?" Harry asked carefully.

The dark haired man remained silent and motionless for a long moment and Harry began to think his question was just going to be ignored. However, eventually, Severus began forward again, one hand still holding the teenager's wrist.

"It was no one you need concern yourself with."

Harry frowned lightly at that but said no more. Perhaps he would bring the subject up with Fenrir in the near future.

* * *

"Fenrir!"

The excited call of his name was all the warning the Alpha got before he had his arms full of a happy Harry. He hefted the boy off of the ground and Harry wrapped his legs around the man's thick waist. A few feet behind, Severus followed on at a more sedate pace.

"Oh, I missed you." Harry gushed before he pitched forward and took Fenrir's lips in a kiss. He pulled away again not a moment later (too soon in Fenrir's secret opinion) and looked the Alpha in the eyes. "Did you have a nice full moon?"

"It was boring." Fenrir grunted. "How was your time amongst the masses of ignorant Muggles?"

"It was great! Even if I did have to suffer these God awful shoes; never again am I wearing shoes!" The teenager declared as he wriggled to be put down just as Severus reached them. Immediately, he started to kick off the offending shoes even as he continued to talk. "We went to see where the Queen lives and then we went to see where the old kings and queens used to live, and we went to museums. Oh, and on the second night we went to see a musical called Sweeney Todd. I think you would've liked it, there was loads of blood and violence and murder in it and quite a bit of swearing too."

Fenrir sent an amused glance to the other adult. "Encouraging anti-social behaviour?"

"Hardly, considering all those in the wrong die." Severus defended.

"Oh, and look here, at the programme," Harry said then as he took the booklet from Severus and held it out for Fenrir to see. "Who does that actor remind you of?" He grinned, pointing to the man who played the part of Judge Turpin.

Fenrir gave a small snicker. "Strange how the bad guy looks almost exactly like you, Snape."

"Yes, I would've thought he'd look more like you, considering he wanted to marry his fifteen year old ward." Severus sneered.

The Alpha simply gave a wolfish smirk, not in the least bothered by the snide pointing out of his unconventional relationship with the almost fifteen year old Harry. While the teenager occupied himself with cuddling up to Fenrir, the man threw an absent-minded arm around the boy as he concentrated on the programme once again. His eyes roamed over the page until they fell onto the woman who played Mrs Lovett. "Looks like Lestrange before she lost her senses." He said to the other adult, obviously finding that amusing for some reason.

Severus moved closer to see the picture in question. "Ah, yes, I thought she looked familiar, I just couldn't remember from where. Indeed, quite a startling similarity."

"And this one," Fenrir said, pointing to the actor who played Beadle. "Spitting image of Peter Pettigrew."

Severus' eyes widened at that and he looked at the other man in shock. "How, in Merlin's name, do you know Peter Pettigrew?"

"What do you mean how do I know him? He was a Death Eater." At the professor's look of pure astonishment, Fenrir frowned. "You didn't know? Then how do you know him?"

"I went to school with him." Severus revealed. "You're sure Pettigrew was a Death Eater?"

"Can't think of way else he'd be grovelling at the Dark Lord's feet and calling him "Master"."

"That doesn't make any sense though." The Potions Master murmured, mostly to himself. "If Pettigrew was a Death Eater then why did Black murder him?"

"Who?" Fenrir asked.

"Sirius Black, currently serving life in Azkaban for the murder of Pettigrew and several Muggles. He's also the one who told the Dark Lord of the whereabouts of..." He trailed off there and threw a glance at Harry who was immersed in the programme and obviously wasn't paying attention to the conversation of the two adults.

Fenrir's gaze flickered onto the teenager beside him before looking back to Severus. "Well, since you didn't know Pettigrew was a Death Eater, maybe Black didn't either."

"Perhaps, but surely the Dark Lord had Pettigrew working on the same thing as Black. With them working so close together, you'd think they would've been aware of each other. And even if they weren't, what reason did Black have to kill Pettigrew if Pettigrew was a traitor to the Light as well?"

"What's your point?"

Severus paused then, perhaps in thought. Then eventually, he gave a tired sigh and shook his head before looking off to the side, staring at nothing. "I have no point, I suppose. It just seems very peculiar."

Fenrir gave a bored grunt, obviously tired of the conversation at that point.

Severus sent him a glance before speaking again. "We came across a figure from your past the other day."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Harry spoke up, once again entering the conversation. "It was a Childe of yours, Fenrir."

"Remus Lupin." Severus revealed.

"Fascinating." Fenrir grunted, not sounding the least bit interested. "Nothing happened, I take it?"

"There was no time for anything to happen." The professor reassured.

"No harm then." The Alpha mumbled, leaning back and closing his eyes, taking himself out of any future conversation.

* * *

End of Chapter 18.  
Hope you all got the references to Tim Burton's movie version of Sweeney Todd :D If not, then I'll just tell you now that the actors who play Severus and Pettigrew in the movies also play characters in that film, and the actress who plays Bellatrix plays Mrs Lovett.  
And for those of you who have been impatient for Remus, he's finally popped up; more from him next chapter. And the next question you'll all ask is where's Sirius, to which my answer is you'll just have to wait and see :D  
I'm all done for another update. See you all soon, my lovelies :)

Hugs  
Dream


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone :)  
Seems a lot of you liked last chapter and lots of people got and appreciated the little Sweeney Todd reference XD Isn't it satisfying when you can go all fan-girlish (or boyish) with others? XD  
Oh, and a warning for those who may want it, adult situations at the end of the story XD  
Nothing more to say for now, so on with the chapter :)

* * *

Harry's birthday and been and gone, August had also been and gone, September had only just started. A length of time some would consider great but to Harry it had flown by far too quickly. He knew that it would be very soon that his every relaxing day with Fenrir would end when Dumbledore and all the other teachers and students returned. In fact, Hagrid had told him earlier that it was that very day that the headmaster was returning to the school.

At that moment, mid-morning on the first of September, however, the thought of returning to their civilised lives was far away from both Harry and Fenrir's minds. They were both far too relaxed to think of such depressing thoughts as they lounged around the edges of the forest. While the Alpha had his back slumped against the trunk of a thick tree, Harry had his back slouched against the man's chest. One thick arm held the teenager casually around his slim waist and the boy's head rested just underneath Fenrir's chin. Both had their eyes closed, apparently napping, though in reality they were simply resting their eyes.

From where they were, they had a perfect view of Hogwarts' front entrance but they weren't necessarily in view as they were mostly covered by foliage and shadows. So, when Harry opened his eyes and spotted the form of the headmaster heading towards the school, he wasn't noticed in return.

"Headmaster Dumbledore's back." Harry mumbled as he shifted against Fenrir.

"Don't move then, he might see us and come over." The Alpha rumbled.

"Do you think we'll have to start living inside now?"

"Possibly. Might be for the best though. Autumn's setting in and this far up north you'll suffer the cold far worse than last year when we were further south."

"I do kinda miss our bed at night." Harry admitted.

"Ah, I'm pleased to hear that."

Both Harry and Fenrir felt spikes of shock at the unexpected inclusion of Dumbledore's voice. Their eyes shot open and they both sat up very abruptly, the teenager scrambling while the adult was more swift and graceful. Standing just over them was the headmaster, smiling pleasantly and with twinkling eyes that Fenrir couldn't help but think were a sign of amusement.

"How has your summer been, dear boys?" The old wizard asked pleasantly.

"Peaceful. I can see that's about to end though." Fenrir muttered, sounding disgruntled.

"Yes, soon the halls and grounds will be filled with the vibrance of youth." Dumbledore smiled, purposely mistaking what the other man meant. "How did you enjoy your birthday present from Severus, Harry?"

"It was great." The teenager revealed happily. "I really enjoyed it and I think Severus did too. Do you know if he did or not?"

"I do believe he had as fine a time as you did." The headmaster assured kindly before giving a light sigh. "Well, if you'll both excuse me, boys, there's much to do before the new school year starts and not a lot of time left to do it in."

"Don't let us keep you then." Fenrir grunted, intending it to be sarcasticly polite.

As always, if Dumbledore was offended he made no sign that was the case. He turned to go, but paused again after only a few steps and turned to look over his shoulder at the two younger men. "You'll be coming back inside the school within the next few days?"

Fenrir gave a low growl of growing irritation. "Yes, probably."

"Good, good. Make sure you don't leave it too long, hmm?" It was then that, finally, Dumbledore began to walk away, leaving the two werewolves behind.

The Alpha gave a louder growl once they were alone. Harry sighed lightly and gave a few gentle pats to the arm around his waist. "Isn't it surprising how used you can get to being alone in just a month and a half?"

"Happiest day of my life will be when we can leave this place and go back to the way things were before." Fenrir muttered.

Harry's eyes lowered somewhat sadly then. "Do you really think that day will come?" He asked quietly. "I can't quite see the end of the line to be honest."

"It'll come." The man reassured as he momentarily tightened his arms around his mate's waist in a brief squeeze of a hug. "And when it does, we'll be able to forget all about this place and these people and just go back to being with each other."

Harry gave a light murmur of agreement, despite the fact he felt a little bit of cold dread at that idea. Although he would never admit it to Fenrir, he had grown rather attached to Severus. The thought of never seeing him again was something the teenager really didn't want to think about. So he didn't. He forced his mind to clear and snuggled back against his Alpha.

There was no point of thinking about the future and what might happen, not when tomorrow was still so uncertain.

* * *

It was later on that same day and Harry and Fenrir hadn't moved from their spot on the edge of the forest. In fact, they hadn't moved much at all. They were still pretty much in the same position they had been that morning. Now it was afternoon and getting a little chillier, however, Harry could no longer deny that his feet were terribly cold.

"I'm cold." He stated bluntly, a shiver running through him as if on cue.

"Ain't that cold." Fenrir mumbled, sounding half asleep.

"Says the man who never gets cold." The teenager grumbled.

"Is this your way of asking if we can go back inside?"

"What would the answer be if it were?"

"Come right out and ask. You know better than to dance around a subject." The Alpha grunted in a manner which was lightly chiding.

Harry huffed. "Fine then. Can we go inside now?"

Fenrir gave an annoyed grunt before he started to shift behind the boy. "If you're cold then I suppose we better." He muttered.

They both stood with some great effort, too used to not moving. Then, when they were standing, a moment or two was spent stretching and cracking bones and loosening up. Only when they were both happy with how their bodies felt did they start out of the forest and head towards the school. However, just as they got to the very edge, the younger of the pair spotted something up ahead.

"Fenrir, there he is!" Harry gasped, pointing towards the school where there was a familiar person heading towards the entrance. "That's the werewolf Severus and I met when we were in Muggle London."

"So that's Lupin, is it?" The Alpha grunted, not sounding impressed, as he peered out to the sight. "Skinny little bugger. Sickly looking too."

"What do you think he's doing here?"

"He lives as a wizard, could want anything."

"Look, Headmaster Dumbledore's come out to him. Do you think they know each other?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Probably, if only because that old coot has been headmaster here for the last thousand years." Fenrir grunted.

"Perhaps he's here to see us." The teenager mused. "We are his pack after all."

"I doubt that, Pup. He wasn't turned because he wanted to be, I doubt he's eager to see the man who forced him into the life of a werewolf."

"He doesn't like being a werewolf?" Harry gasped, the very idea boggling his mind.

"Some people are funny like that." Fenrir grunted. "We'll wait a few minutes after they're back in the school before we head in. No point risking a confrontation."

"Why would there be a confrontation? He's not another Alpha, is he?"

That question prompted a bark of laughter from Fenrir. "Lupin, an Alpha? Ha! He's a Babysitter at best." He revealed before reaching down to ruffle Harry's hair. "You have rank over him, Pup, don't doubt that for a second."

* * *

The cry that left Harry could be heard throughout the immediate area around their rooms. He hadn't meant to yell so loudly but Fenrir making such an angry and sudden leap for him was a very startling, and rather scary, occurance. As the teenager ran out of their bedroom and into their living room, his Alpha hot on his heels, he thought to himself that, just maybe, throwing a glass of water on the napping man hadn't been the best idea. He had been so bored though and Fenrir hadn't woken when he had been shaken. At least he was entertained now, despite the fact Fenrir wasn't exactly happy with him.

Another loud cry left Harry as he only just managed to swerve out of the reach of his Alpha's grasp as he rounded the sofa so it was between him and the man. Yet another left him as Fenrir leapt over the the sofa and landed right behind him. Suddenly, Harry found himself being tackled from behind and sent crashing down to the ground heavily. The complete weight of Fenrir was pushing down on his back and there was no hope of moving. Despite that, Harry still struggled for a few moments before he was tired out.

"Get off'a me!" He cried. "Rape! RAPE!"

"Oh don't worry, puppy," Fenrir growled leeringly, his lips millimetres away from the shell of the boy's ear. "There'll be no rape today, I think you'd enjoy that too much."

Before Harry could retort, surprisingly light fingers started to dance over his ribs in a horribly ticklish manner. The teenager immediately cried out again and tried to shy away from the fingers, making noises that could have been laughter but also could have been distress. Perhaps it was because of the ambiguous nature of the noise that the portrait entrance into their room suddenly burst open, causing both werewolves to stop moving and making noise in an instant.

Looking over to the entrance, Harry and Fenrir saw the form of Remus Lupin, his wand trained right at them. Harry recognised him from his trip away with Snape, but Fenrir recognised him only by his scent. The Alpha gave a light huff under his breath and pushed himself off of his pup.

"Lupin, it's been a while." He grunted before turning a rather malicious smirk on him. "How are you enjoying life?"

"Get away from him." Was all the other werewolf said, his gaze not flickering and his grip on his wand remaining steady.

"You mean the pup?" Fenrir asked, as though he had no idea what the problem was. "Don't worry, he enjoyed it, didn't you, puppy?" There, he leaned down and trailed a long lick up the side of the teenager's face.

Remus looked completely horrified and out-raged at that. Luckily, however, before he could react and start firing spells, Professor Dumbledore entered the room. His pace was slow and casual, as though there wasn't a man holding Fenrir and Harry at wand-point.

"Ah, Remus, I see you found the room all right." The old wizard said pleasantly before he turned his attention to the teenager in the room. "Harry, dear boy, what are you doing down there on the floor?"

"We were just playing." Harry explained just as Fenrir hefted him back onto his feet.

"Ah, I see, good, good." Dumbledore hummed. "No need to have your wand out, Remus, we're all friends here."

"Friends! But that's..."

"I know who he is." The headmaster assured calmly. "And I know that he's on whatever side Harry's on. Isn't that right, boys?" He asked Fenrir and Harry.

"Why are you both here?" Was all Fenrir grunted to that.

"I'm here to see Harry." Remus answered.

"Why? Because you caught his scent the other day? If you're looking to start a pack, we're not interested."

"I'm not here because Harry has werewolf in him." The sandy haired man denied. "I'm here because I knew his parents and I want to get to know him."

"Taken your time." Fenrir grunted.

"I thought he was dead!"

"We've been here almost a year." The Alpha drawled lazily.

Remus' expression turned surprised then and he turned to look at Dumbledore. "Harry's been here so long and you never contacted me?"

"He needed to settle down and get used to life in the Wizarding world." The headmaster justified calmly.

"I could've helped!"

"Um, in the Headmaster's defence, I think he did the right thing." Harry spoke up then. "But, uh, I guess I wouldn't mind spending some time with you once in a while now."

"You'll have plenty of time to spend with Remus, Harry, he'll be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year." Dumbledore revealed enthusiastically.

"Big surprise there." Fenrir muttered under his breath.

"Wait," the teenager said then with a light frown of confusion. "You're teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" He asked Remus.

"That's right." The man confirmed with a smile.

"And you're a werewolf?"

"Yes." Remus said with a nod as his smile became a little more strained.

"Well then, how can you teach a subject that teaches how to kill werewolves?" Harry questioned, clearly confused.

All three adults were clearly shocked by that but it was Remus that managed to speak first. "What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Professor Hagrid told me that werewolves are studied in Defence Against the Dark Arts because they're considered to be Dark creatures. I just assumed you'd learn how to kill them in that lesson as well. Did I get that wrong?"

"The students aren't taught to kill werewolves, Harry, simply to protect themselves from them." Dumbledore explained gently.

Fenrir gave a snort of disbelief at that. "He's fifteen years old and he ain't an idiot." He said snidely before speaking to Harry. "The subject teaches how to kill a werewolf, it just doesn't come out and say it, so to speak."

"Merick..." The headmaster said sternly.

"Then surely you're betraying your kind by teaching such a subject." Harry said to Remus then.

"It's complicated." Remus said rather weakly. "Not everyone takes to being a werewolf as well as you and your Alpha did, especially those who were turned against their will."

The atmosphere turned somewhat strained then, at least for Harry and Dumbledore, and a silence followed. Fenrir simply rolled his eyes at the situation and decided to bring the meeting to a close if all anyone was going to do was stand around awkwardly. "If you're done with the introduction, do you mind fucking off?"

Remus seemed quite horrified with the brash language but Dumbledore appeared to take it in his stride. "Ah, yes, apologies for interrupting your playing. Do try and keep the noise down though, just so there are no more false alarms."

"I doubt keeping the noise down will stop you from barging in without knocking." The Alpha muttered to himself as the wizard and the tame werewolf left their rooms.

"So Remus knew my parents." Harry murmured before he glanced over his shoulder to his mate. "Did you know that?"

Fenrir completely ignored him.

"Fenrir, I asked you..."

"I heard you. I think a certain pup needs to learn that throwing a glass of water on me is no way to get attention though. So, get ready to be ignored for the next three days." Fenrir explained and he went to move into the bathroom.

"What!" The teenager cried mournfully. "But Fenrir..."

Whatever it was he was going to say next was cut off by the slam of the bathroom door. Harry scowled darkly and kicked the floor in frustration. Three days of being ignored was a little excessive in his opinion. He was sure Fenrir would never be able to pull it off though, he'd miss the sex if nothing else.

* * *

Unfortunately, Fenrir was true to his word and stuck to the punishment. For three whole days, he had ignored Harry completely, passing him by as though he didn't exist. On the first day, the teenager had done his best to try and break the Alpha. A whole day of no reactions, however, led Harry to sulk and then to just give up. He finally accepted the punishment and stopped harrassing the man. The second day he had mostly spent with Severus, and on the third day the students started to arrive back at school. That day he had to stay inside his rooms with Fenrir, still being ignored. However, when the dinner in the Great Hall was over, Harry told Fenrir he was just popping out and then left before he could be stopped. He had a certain red head to search out.

When he came across the first students, they were coming out of the Great Hall. He didn't recognise any of them but they obviously recognised him as they all stared before starting to whisper amongst themselves. Harry ignored them easily, passing them by as though they didn't even exist. He passed by several others who were just the same before he caught sight of a familiar face. Unfortunately, it wasn't the one he wanted and was instead that of Draco Malfoy.

Harry couldn't deny that what had happened with the fake Professor Moody had put him on edge and had also made him more wary among people he didn't know well. Ron was an exception, of course, as the red head had already proved he meant Harry not harm. Draco Malfoy, however, was someone who people had warned him about on numerous occassions and who had not proved himself like Ron had. Until Harry had a way to be sure of what side the blond was on, he thought it would be better to avoid him completely.

That considered, he doubled his efforts to search out Ron in the hopes of spotting him before he was spotted by Draco. Luck was obviously with him as he spotted the Gryffindor just moments later. He was surrounded by another three boys, one who was blond, one who had dark hair and another who had dark skin.

"Ron!" Harry called, lifting a hand to wave at the boy.

All four Gryffindors looked up at the call and while the three strangers looked astonished, Ron looked embarrassed more than anything. He appeared to say something to his friends before he scurried towards Harry, obviously self-conscious about all the stares they were getting. A few hard looks at the right people from Harry soon dispersed the stares and he and Ron were allowed their relative privacy.

"Hi." Harry greeted the ginger haired teenager when he reached him. "How was your time off?"

"It was, uh, it was good. How was yours?" Ron asked in return, sounding his usual awkward self.

"Good, too. You know, I never got to thank you before you left for the summer. If you hadn't gone and got help, I don't know what would've happened."

"Oh, well, I dunno about that," Ron said with an awkward modesty.

"I really owe you, Ron." Harry said with the utmost seriousness. "If ever you need anything, just come to me and I'll do whatever I can to help."

"You any good at Potions essays?" The wizard joked weakly.

Harry gave a light laugh at that, mostly just to be polite. Whether Ron realised it was only a polite laugh or whether he was simply naturally uncomfortable with the situation, the boys fell into an awkward silence. The red head scuffed his feet against the floor a few times before he glanced over his shoulder where his friends were still waiting for him.

"I, uh, better get up to the Tower."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you..."

"No, no, it's all right." Ron assured quickly even as he began to slowly back away. "I just better get going."

Harry gave a small nod. "All right."

"See ya around?"

"See you."

Ron gave a quick nervous smile before he turned and hurried over to his friends. Harry thought his obvious anxiety and awkwardness was very strange. How could a boy so tall be so nervous and timid? It was incredible to Harry who had been raised in a world where the biggest were the ones who were the most confident and the most dominant. Harry, himself, was shorter and slighter than Ron and yet he was clearly more dominant than the ginger haired teenager. It was rather odd...

"Hello Harry."

The teenager's thoughts halted then as he turned at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled at the sight of the DADA professor who stood just behind him. "Hello Remus." He greeted happily.

"Down here alone?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say hello to Ron, he was a huge help to me just before the summer."

"Is he the only other person of your own age that you know?"

"No, but he's the only one I'm friends with."

"You know, Harry," Remus said then, his tone turning a little anxious. "It's a bit busy here for a decent conversation, perhaps you'd like to come to my rooms for a bit?"

"Ah..." Harry said oh so intelligently as he brought a hand up to scratch the side of his head. "Tonight probably isn't the best night for that. What about later in the week? I would like to spend some time with you too, Remus, it's just...Complicated."

"Because of Greyback?" The older werewolf asked, clearly unhappy with the thought.

"Yes." Harry answered truthfully. "He's my Alpha, surely you can understand that. Good night, Remus." He bid then, knowing that the conversation would only get increasingly sour if it continued.

"Good night, Harry." The professor wished and made no attempt to make the boy return.

The teenager gave a quiet sigh to himself when he was out of Remus' hearing. The man was a very curious werewolf to deal with. It was like he really didn't understand werewolf culture and found it distressing that Harry not only did understand it but obviously embraced it as well. The day they had been properly introduced, Remus had hinted that he hadn't been turned willfully (which wasn't really at all surprising to Harry considering how well he knew Fenrir) so was there a possibility that he didn't like, didn't want, to be a werewolf? And if that was the case, why on Earth didn't he want to be one?

Those thoughts swirled around Harry's mind the entire journey back to his and Fenrir's rooms and they only left when he concentrated on calling out to his Alpha. "Fenrir, I'm back." He called into the empty living room as he headed straight towards the bedroom, simply assuming that was where the man was. "Remus just asked me to spend some time with him. I said tonight wasn't good but maybe later on in the week, what do you..."

Harry's voice faded to nothing at the sight that greeted him upon entering the bedroom. There, laying on their bed, was Fenrir in nothing but his naked skin. That, on its own, wouldn't be in the least shocking to Harry. The fact that the Alpha was lazily tugging on his straining erection was shocking however and the teenager quite forgot how to breathe for several moments.

"Something the matter, puppy?" Fenrir growled, his voice deepened with arousal.

"N-no, not really, I'm just...A bit surprised..." Harry said rather lamely, his eyes fixed to the sight of the man's moving hand. "Should I, uh, leave you to it?"

"It's been three days, Pup, and I'm not ignoring you anymore; what do you think this is for?"

The teenager swallowed, arousal starting to swirl throughout his body. "I, uh..."

"Take off your robe." Fenrir ordered then, cutting off Harry's words.

Harry complied without any real thought, lifting his robe up and over his head in one movement. After, he just let it drop to the floor uselessly.

A satisfied smirk crossed the Alpha's lips then and his hand left his dripping erection in favour of beckoning his mate closer. "Come here now, puppy, let me get you nice and hard."

Harry quickly shuffled over to the bed and wasted no time in getting on it, leaning up to meet Fenrir's lips in a lazy kiss. While most of their attention was focussed on that, Harry half-heartedly reached to the left where the bedside table was. He knew there would be a little pot of lubricant there that Severus had given him after that year's heat. Somehow, the professor had come to the correct conclusion that the two werewolves didn't actually ever use any "real" lubrication and so being the sensible man that he was, he had provided them with a type he had created himself (Harry hadn't been brave enough to ask whether being a lubricant was the concoction's original purpose or not).

It may have taken less time to find if the teenager was looking at what he was doing, but eventually his blind hand managed to come across the pot. Luckily the lid was already loose and it was easily to simply lift it off and drop it. Harry scooped out a generous amount onto three of his fingers and then brought them back to himself, not hesitating in moving them around to his rear and starting to tease his entrance with just one finger.

"Make it quick, pup." Fenrir growled as he broke the kiss in favour of speaking and then licking a trail to the teenager's ear.

"Someone's very impatient today." Harry teased, his breathing hitching as he did as he was told and dipped a finger inside of himself. He quickly pulled it out before he pushed it back in again along with a second finger.

"It's been three days of nothing." The man grunted as he lifted a hand between them to pinch at the boy's nipples.

"And who's fault is that?"

"Yours, for being an annoying little pup."

"Mmm, you could've just, ah, given me a spanking." Harry murmured, unable to control the odd noise of pleasure that interrupted his sentence at the adding of a third finger.

"A punishment doesn't do any good when it's enjoyed." Fenrir pointed out just as he gave one of the nipples he was toying with a sharp pinch.

That pleasurable pain seemed to tip Harry over the edge of rationality into the darkness of rash decisions. Despite his rather feeble preperation of himself, he lost his patience for any more. He yanked his fingers out of himself and reared up as he reached behind to hold his Alpha's erection steady for himself. Then, with one swift thrust downwards, he impaled himself completely in one go.

And then froze.

Fenrir grit his teeth at the sudden and rather unexpected pleasure and it took all his self-control not to start thrusting. In fact, the only reason he didn't was because of the expression on Harry's face. The boy's eyes were screwed shut tightly and his expression was fixed in a grimace of pain.

"And you said I'm impatient." He grunted, sitting up and wrapping his arms around the teenager, a hand dropping down to the smooth lower back where he stroked the skin there in comfort.

"Shut up." Harry groused. "I just need a second to adjust and then I'll be fine."

Fenrir gave an unconvinced grunt but said nothing.

What seemed like an eternity passed then, the two werewolves locked in their intimate embrace, unmoving. For Fenrir at least, it was maddening. In fact, his infamous impatience was on the verge of getting the better of him when things finally began again.

Very suddenly, Harry gave a hard, internal squeeze as he pulled himself closer to Fenrir and tilted his head to whisper in his ear: "Move, Fenrir."

The Alpha heaved a moan, partly of relief and partly of pleasure, his eyelids dropping to an almost-close and his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his young mate latched his mouth onto his neck. The teenager had barely began to suckle on the skin when Fenrir took a painful hold on the boy's rear, his sharp finger nails digging into the flesh with a pressure that was no doubt close to breaking the skin. Harry, apparently, wasn't bothered, or if he was he said nothing about it. When that tight grip shoved his weight down at the same time as a harsh upward thrust came from Fenrir, Harry mewled in pleasure, his head lulling backwards and exposing his neck submissively. Fenrir's eyes cracked open and the sight he was greeted with prompted him to smirk in a most sinister manner. This was how he liked his puppy, this was when Harry was most beautiful to him.

Leaning forward and pulling Harry towards him at the same time, Fenrir licked a trail from the boy's hardened left nipple to the dip of his throat. When the man's sharp teeth gently nipped at the smooth flesh, Harry let out a choked sound of surprise. The teenager's erection rubbed up and down on the rough surface of the Alpha's stomach with every withdrawal and following thrust upwards. Fenrir made certain that his pup was breeched as fully as possible with each thrust; when Harry was pushed back downwards, the man would thrust his hips upwards, meeting each powerful plunge. He pushed deeper, never relenting, even when the teenager gave a keening wail of absolute pleasure. The angle was obviously just right to hit the boy's prostate; Fenrir knew that cry of pleasure by heart.

Harry's jaw hung open in a silent cry that never ended, his chest heaving dramatically as Fenrir's savage pounding became even more forceful. Young flesh slapped against more mature flesh, friction from body hair rubbed skin raw. Sweat dripped from both werewolves, mixing together to create a whole new scent made from both of their own. For both of them, it was intoxicating. It drove Harry to a new state of mind and he rode his Alpha's length without a care in his mind, whimpering with pleasure and submission with each thurst. Fenrir was driven to both end and prolong their mating, his thoughts blurred into a strange oxymoron through lust and desire.

The combination of multiple sensations brought their coupling to a sudden end. Harry was the first to fall, a long and high pitched moan leaving him as his seed spurted onto his lover's chest and his inner walls began to constrict. The spasming tunnel around Fenrir's erection tipped him over the edge four thrusts later and he was much louder in his completion. He roared/howled his pleasure for the entire school to hear as he released into his young mate, his thrusting slowing but not stopping until he was soft enough to slip from the abused entrance naturally.

Both werewolves collapsed, Fenrir falling backwards and pulling Harry with him. They lay there, panting and totally satiated. Neither said anything and simply basked in their mutual after-glow. It was like that, that they fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 19.  
I have to admit, I'm not keen on this chapter but it refused to come out any better -.- Just doesn't sit right with me. Worst chapter for quite a while I think.  
Still really have no idea how long this is going to be...I've planned up to Chapter 36 and I can't see how it'll end in four chapters so I guess we'll be suppassing forty O.o I really didn't expect this story to get so long when I started it but ideas to include kept popping into my head. I pretty much have the events cemented in my head now, it's just a matter of seeing how many chapters it'll take to play it all out. Will it reach my current record of 65 chapters? At this moment, I really can't say but it may be a possibility XD  
And with that tantilising piece of information, I bid you all goodbye. Take care, my loves, and I'll see you all next time.

Hugs  
Dream


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everyone :)

Big thank yous, as always, to everyone who was kind enough to review; each one means a lot to me :)  
With nothing more to say, let's just get on with things.

* * *

The full moon of September had arrived and so Harry was spending most of his time with Severus as Fenrir was once again banished to the forest. As they couldn't spend their entire time practising music (as much as Harry may have wanted to) they were at that moment simply sitting in the man's living room and talking. Their topic of conversation: Remus Lupin.

"So Remus was in your Year when you were a student here?" Harry murmured, staring into the lit fire from where he was laying on the sofa, his feet on his teacher's lap.

"That's correct."

"I think he looks older than you though."

"No doubt because of the fact he's a werewolf; the transformation can take a terrible strain on the body." Severus explained, one hand holding a book to his face while the fingers of the other idly smoothed over the skin of Harry's ankle.

"You weren't friends with him, were you?"

"He was a Gryffindor."

"Ah." Was all Harry said to that. He didn't need to be a student to recognise the fact that Gryffindors got on with Slytherins just as well as werewolves got on with farmers.

"He was a friend of your father's, however, which is no doubt why he wishes to spend some time with you." Severus murmured, obviously distracted by the book he was attempting to read.

The teenager was quiet for a moment then before he tentatively asked a question that had been bothering him for quite a while. "You and my father...It was more than just House rivallry between you, wasn't it?"

"I don't think you want to continue down this line of questioning, Harry." Severus warned him.

"Maybe, but I'm going to anyway. Tell me about it."

Severus gave a sigh as he placed his book down on top of Harry's legs. He turned a pointed look onto the boy. "I'm not going to sugar coat anything."

"I haven't asked you to." Harry said with a light shrug.

The man gave another little sigh and shook his head a little before speaking again. "James Potter was a spoiled, arrogant barbarian who didn't care about the feelings of others as long as he was having fun." It wasn't spoken in a particularly harsh manner, simply as though it was the truth, a fact that couldn't be denied.

"I see," Harry said slowly.

"I told you I wouldn't sugar-coat anything." Severus reminded, starting to feel a little awkward about so easily bad-mouthing the boy's father.

"And I told you that I hadn't asked you to." The teenager murmured thoughtfully. "Severus, did my father bully you?"

Severus gave the fire place an absolutely chilling glare but said nothing.

"My relatives used to bully me, for lack of a better word." Harry murmured as he sat up properly, moving his legs off of the professor's lap and swinging them over the edge of the sofa. "That's why I left. To escape my aunt's harsh words; to get away from the punches and kicks of my cousin and his friends; to leave behind my uncle and the cupboard he used to throw me into." He paused then and gave the man a brief look before joining him in looking at the fire. "I don't think there's anything worse in this world than a bully. When you think about it, this Voldemort man is just an over-grown bully, making people do what he wants and hurting them if they try and defend themselves.

"I can't remember my father, or my mother, and I can't really say that I love them though everyone expects me to. They're just names to me really, and I know that's a terrible thing of me to say...I know you loved my mother, how deeply isn't really any of my business, and now I know you disliked my father. It may just be your opinion, but it makes me feel like I know something about them. Knowing my father was a bully, it's not a nice thing but it's something, and so I'm glad you've told me."

Harry cringed a little after he had spoken, unsure if what he had said had made sense to anyone but himself. A quick glance over to to Severus showed that the man was looking over at him. A blush covered the teenager's cheeks and he looked away a little awkwardly.

"What?" He mumbled self-consciously.

"Perhaps you should speak to Lupin." Severus suggested. "He'd be able to tell you more positive aspects of your father's personality."

"Perhaps." Harry murmured.

"Are you worried what Greyback will say?"

"Not especially." The teenager disagreed. "It's just...I'm not really that bothered about learning any more about them...Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No, not when you've had such a happy life. You've had no reason to miss your parents, despite the sacrifice they both made for you."

"They did make a huge sacrifice for me, didn't they?"

"Indeed they did."

Harry was silent for a long moment then before he once again spoke in a very quiet voice. "Perhaps I should talk to Remus then."

Severus reached over then to place a hand on the boy's shoulder in a gesture of support. "Do as you wish, you must make your own decisions in life."

"That's what Fenrir tells me."

"Yes, well, as loathe as I am to admit it, on this occassion, Greyback is correct."

* * *

While Harry and Severus had their conversation within the safety of Hogwarts' walls, Fenrir had searched out Remus, partly because of boredom but mostly because he felt the need to challenge the other werewolf on his business with Harry. True, Lupin had already given the reason of knowing the pup's parents but Fenrir was still suspicious.

So, the Alpha had tracked his Childe's scent to the awkward Whomping Willow and then followed it through a passage that had led up into a very old, very creaky, very run-down house. The man he was searching for was in a room upstairs, resting on a bed that look hideously dusty and was apparently in danger of breaking under much more weight.

"So this is where you hide." Fenrir grunted by way of greeting as he strolled into the room. He glanced over to the wall opposite to him and saw that one of the grimey windows was smashed in and so let in a bright stream of sun light. "At least the moon light gets through."

"What do you want, Greyback?" Remus inquired, sounding tired and ill. He certainly looked ill, his skin at least a couple of shades paler than usual and wearing an expression akin to someone who was about to pass out.

"Why are you interested in the pup?" The Alpha demanded, getting straight to the point.

"I'm assuming you mean Harry?" Remus murmured before he finally looked to the other man. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't told you."

"He said that you're his Alpha and that you're close."

A self-satisfied smirk crossed Fenrir's face then. "Oh yeah, we're very close." He leered tellingly.

Remus immediately caught on to what was meant and his expression turned horrified. "He's too young!"

"Is he, Lupin? Is he really?" Fenrir asked lazily, but the sneer was still in his voice. "You can't say he's a child, you know as well as I do that in werewolf terms he's an adult. And he hasn't had a normal life, he's had a hard one that's aged him, forced him to grow up and grow up fast. Normal standards don't do it for him; he's above normal standards."

Remus looked at his Sire for a long moment then, his expression implying that the man had said something terribly controversial. Then, very slowly, he spoke as though he was saying something very dangerous. "If I didn't know you were a heartless bastard, I'd accuse you of loving him."

Hearing that clearly annoyed Fenrir and in an instant his expression had turned to its usual hard and angry state. "Answer my question, Lupin, why are you interested in my pup?"

"I've already told you; his parents were my best friends, I just want to get to know him."

"You expect me to believe that pathetic sentimentality?" Fenrir sneered.

"Not everyone is as alone and closed off as you." Remus muttered darkly. "All I want is to get to know the boy the new born baby I held in my arms grew into. I'm not going to try and convert him into Wizarding society if that's what you're wary of."

"At least not yet." The Alpha snarled as he pinned a suspicious glare onto the other werewolf. "Don't think I don't know what you and the old coot and the rest all have in mind. I'm telling you now, though, it ain't gonna work. The pup enjoys his life as it is."

"If you're really so sure of that, why are you trying to convince yourself more than you're trying to convince me?"

Fenrir gave a dark growl then before he turned and stalked back the way he had originally entered from. Remus watched him go with a small, triumphant smile on his face; he had successfully touched a raw nerve, he knew he had.

* * *

When it came to dealing and interacting with adults, Harry was fine; there was no end to his confidence when talking to people older than him. When it came to people his own age, however, all his confidence seemed to just abandon him and he was left acting like an awkward, self-conscious teenager. It was because of this that he lingered outside the school's library.

It was the final day of the full moon and Harry was feeling restless and bored. Severus was teaching and so there was no one to keep him company. The original plan to keep himself occupied had been to venture into the library for the first time, browse the books and maybe find something to read. That plan had come to an abrupt halt though when Harry saw just how many other students were inside the library, and just how many of them were bigger than him. He could just imagine all the stares and the whispers his presence would prompt and it made him reluctant to venture inside. So, he lurked outside, wondering what he should do and occassionally glancing around the doorway to the people within.

It was as he was focussed on looking around the doorway that a hand suddenly landed on his shoulder. Harry made no sound but he did feel his heart-rate spike in surprise. Upon turning around, he discovered that it was only Ron though and so he quickly recovered from his sudden shock.

"Oh Ron, you startled me." Harry said by way of greeting as he gave a rather embarrassed smile.

Ron's expression turned sheepish and apologetic. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to."

"It's all right." The shorter boy reassured. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought classes were in session at the moment?"

"I've got a study period. I'm here to "get a book"." Ron revealed, using air-quotes at the end of the sentence.

"In other words you got bored and you're just wandering around?"

"Pretty much."

Harry chuckled at that and shook his head slightly; Ron really was so delightfully childish.

"So what are you doing lingering around outside the library?" The Gryffindor asked then.

A light blush covered Harry's cheeks then as he looked off to the side, clearly embarrassed about why he was loitering around. "I, uh, think there's a few too many people in the library at the moment. I don't want to cause a scene."

Ron stared at him for a moment before he grinned in amusement. "Are you intimidated by other teenagers?" He teased lightly.

"No; no I wouldn't say intimidated, exactly." The dark haired teenager denied quickly.

Ron could only continue grinning in amusement. "Yes you are, you're intimidated! You can easily stand up to people like Snape and that werewolf but you're scared of a bunch of teenagers!"

Harry opened his mouth to fight back but the words died an early death when he felt something curl around his ankles. His mouth snapped shut as he looked down to find a rather serious looking cat was curling itself around him.

"Well, hello you." Harry cooed to the creature as he bent over to heft it up into his arms easily. "What's a pretty kneazle doing in a place like this?"

"What did you call it?" Ron asked with a confused frown.

"A kneazle."

"Looks like a cat to me."

"Mmm, it does, but its scent clearly says kneazle." Harry explained as he lifted the animal so he could look at its face. "I know you lot are smart but surely not smart enough to find your way into Hogwarts." He said to the creature.

"It's probably someone's familiar." Ron spoke up.

"You mean witches and wizards actually have those?"

"Course they do. They're the only pets you can bring to Hogwarts: an owl; a cat; or a rat. And apparently kneazles if you can sneak them in."

"Which one do you have as your familiar?" Harry asked curiously as he absently scratched behind the ear of the kneazle in his arms.

"I've got a rat." Ron said proudly. "His name's Scabbers."

The dark haired teenager smiled at that. "I'd like to see him sometime."

"Sure thing." The taller youth agreed enthusiastically, returning the smile.

Both boys continued to smile at each other for a few more seconds before they were interrupted by the animal in Harry's arms suddenly putting up a fight. Harry was forced to drop the creature and moments after it landed it ran up the corridor, over to a girl who leaned down to pick it up when it reached her. The natural assumption was to think that the kneazle belonged to her but that thought entered Harry's mind for only a second before it was replaced with a small amount of confusion at the sudden change in Ron's expression. He had gone from looking happy and relaxed to nervous and tense in a matter of mere seconds.

"Ron, you all right?" Harry asked carefully.

"I, uh, I think I better be getting back to class. See ya later, Harry." Ron rushed out seconds before he was walking away very quickly, not even giving the other teenager a chance to reply.

Harry watched him go in great confusion, not understanding what had changed so suddenly. When the red head was out of sight, he turned and looked at the girl who owned the kneazle who was walking off down the corridor, her back now towards him. Was she the reason for Ron's sudden need to leave?

* * *

The full moon was finally over. It was mere minutes after sunrise and Harry and Fenrir were already reunited, the teenager having waited at the school's entrance eagerly. The moment he had spotted the man, he had run up to him and jumped into his arms, being easily caught and then held onto. Their lips came together in a hard, but brief, kiss and then Harry simply hugged the adult as tightly as he could manage.

"Mmm, I missed you." Harry sighed, snuggling his face against the long slope of his Alpha's neck.

"Good." Was all Fenrir grunted as he shifted the weight in his arms a little in order to get a better grip before he set off inside, still carrying his mate in his arms. "Been busy?"

"Not really." The teenager mumbled, sounding tired; he had been awake most of the night after all. "Spent most of the time with Severus, though I saw Ron once or twice as well."

"That wizard whelp who fetched Snape when Crouch attacked you?"

"Mmhmm."

Fenrir gave a disgruntled sound. "Oh well, you could've picked a worse wizard for a friend." He muttered.

"Harry," a voice suddenly came from behind them.

Both glanced over Fenrir's shoulder to see a very ragid and ill looking Remus standing just in the entrance of the school. He was leaning heavily against the door frame and looked ready to collapse at a moment's notice. Harry felt a pang of concern for the man while Fenrir could only sneer and feel nothing but disgust.

"Are you all right, Remus? You look terrible!" Harry gasped, still looking anxious but making no move to get out of his mate's arms to go to the other adult.

"It's nothing a day in bed won't fix." Remus reassured with a strained smile. "I just wanted to ask whether you might like to spend some time with me in the near future. Once I'm feeling more myself again, and once you've reaquainted yourself with your Alpha, of course."

Harry opened his mouth to answer but before any sound could come out, Fenrir had answered for him: "How's tomorrow lunch time?"

The other two werewolves were clearly shocked by the Alpha's words but it was Remus who apparently recovered first. "Tomorrow lunch time would be fine. Harry?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'd love to." The teenager agreed.

"That settles that then." Fenrir grunted before he turned and started off further into the school again.

"Oh, see you tomorrow, Remus! Feel better!" Harry called over Fenrir's shoulder, lifting his hand and offering a small wave as he was carried away. He waited until he saw the other werewolf give him a small wave in return before he readjusted himself in his Alpha's arms and looked up at the man's face. "Fenrir?"

"Mmm?" He grunted in reply.

"Do you know why Remus looked so sickly?"

"It's his own fault. It's because he's too much of a pussy to accept his gift and get on with things."

"What do you mean?"

"Lupin doesn't like being a werewolf. In fact he hates himself for what he becomes every full moon." Fenrir explained, sounding completely disgusted with what he was saying. "The moon doesn't like rejection, so it punishes him with a more painful transformation and lingering exhaustion afterwards."

"How cruel." Harry murmured sadly.

"Not really. No good ever comes from hating yourself for any reason. Remember, Pup, it's always better to be proud of yourself. Never be ashamed of who you are and never let others try and make you feel ashamed."

* * *

The knock on the classroom door was answered very promptly. One moment there was simply the aged wood and then the next it had been pulled away to reveal a smiling Remus. His smile faded, however, when he saw it wasn't only Harry waiting for him on the other side, but also Fenrir, who was holding the back of the teenager's neck in the usual fashion he seemed to have adopted.

"Greyback." The teacher mumbled curtly.

"Lupin." The Alpha grunted in return before leaning down to murmur into his mate's ear. "An hour and a half, no more."

"Of course." Harry agreed before he turned his head and went to peck a kiss to the corner of the man's mouth. "See you then."

Fenrir quickly caught his boy's lips in a real kiss before he could pull away, sending a pointed look to Remus as Harry closed his eyes. Remus was clearly unimpressed and simply scowled in return. His lips being otherwise occupied was the only thing that stopped Fenrir smirking in triumph. As it was, he settled with thoughts instead, ending his kiss with Harry and then turned and stalking away without further word.

When Harry next looked at Remus, the man appeared as though he hadn't just had a glare like death on his face. His expression was calm and friendly and he stepped aside slightly to open up the doorway.

"Please come in, Harry." He invited warmly.

"Thank you." The teenager smiled politely as he did as told.

Once through the doorway, Remus closed it behind them before leading the way further into the rooms. They walked the short distance to the living room in silence and that silence continued as Harry was silently offered a seat on the sofa in front of the lit fire-place. The boy took his seat as the professor sat in an arm chair to Harry's right. In front of them both on the small coffee table was a tea service and there was steam rising out of the spout of the tea-pot.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Remus offered, not waiting for an answer before he was reaching for the tea pot.

"Yes, thank you. A little milk but no sugar, please." Harry requested.

"No sugar; that's rare for someone your age." The professor pointed out with a smile.

"I'm not overly keen on the taste of sugar, unless it's the natural sugar of fruit and the such. It's not really what I'm used to."

"No, I suppose it isn't." Remus murmured, sounding curiously sad about that. "Harry, do you mind if I ask you a somewhat invasive question?" He inquired as he handed the boy his cup of tea.

"Go right ahead."

"Are you happy with Greyback?"

"Of course I am." Harry reassured, bringing his cup and saucer closer to himself and resting them on his lap for that moment. "I know you don't see it, a lot of people don't, but he really is a wonderful man. He's done so much for me at such a cost to himself."

"You love him?" Remus asked, sounding as though he already knew the answer.

"Very much so."

"And he loves you?"

"I like to think he does." Harry smiled.

Despite the teenager's apparent happiness, something about what he said seemed to break Remus. The man looked suddenly sad and he shook his head dejectedly. "You deserve so much better than him."

"Why do you say that?" The younger werewolf inquired, sounding nothing but curious.

"Because you deserve so much better than what a werewolf can give you."

Harry watched the professor for a few moments before his expression turned both sad and worried. "Why are you ashamed of who you are?" He asked gently.

"Because werewolves are terrible creatures, Harry. When the full moon comes, I lose myself and become a monster who would kill anyone, even you."

"Do you think all werewolves should hate themselves?"

"Harry, I'm glad you're happy." Remus insisted and the tone of his voice made that a statement that was impossible to disbelieve. "I'm glad you don't hate yourself, I'm glad you're content with your life, but you've been raised by people who hold a false sense of superiority simply because of their lycanthropsy. It is a disease, Harry, not a gift, and very few people get pleasure from a disease."

"You see, in my eyes, this is simply another reason to dislike the wizarding world." Harry sighed with a shake of his head, sounding like a troubled parent tired of their wayward child's antics. "What sort of a society teaches their people to fear and hate a creature that has as much right to exist and be happy as any other creature? Werewolves can be good people, you and I are proof of that. And, perhaps, if you had lived your life as a werewolf rather than a wizard, you would see that transformed werewolves do have hearts, they do care and they do love and each and every one of them would fight to the death for their pack members. Can you really say the same thing about wizards?"

"There are many wizards and witches who would fight to the end for their friends and family. You're parents were two of them."

"I'm not denying that some do, I'm just saying that the majority wouldn't. You can't critisise werewolves unless you critisise humans as well, because each are as barbaric as the other, simply in different ways."

Remus studied the teenager opposite him for a long moment before a soft smile graced his face and he moved over to sit beside the boy on the sofa. "You're much brighter than I thought you'd be." He revealed gently, bringing a hand up to rest on Harry's shoulder. "Your parents would be so proud if they could see you now, especially your mother."

Harry smiled a little as well then before his expression turned quietly eager. "What were my parents like?" He queried. "Severus has told me a bit about them but I'd like to hear something from someone else's point of view."

Remus' smile grew into a happier one then, no doubt because of the change of subject and because of Harry's apparent interest in his parents. So, it was without further word that he launched into memories of his school years, when James and Lily Potter had been more than just names and had been his friends.

* * *

"Harry."

The teenager paused at the sound of his name and turned to his Severus coming up behind him. The professor's presence was a little confusing for Harry, considering they had a lesson together that very night. What reason would the man have for speaking to him then, when he had just left Remus' rooms?

"Your lesson tonight with me is cancelled." Severus revealed simply upon reaching his student.

"What? Why?" Harry cried somewhat forlornly.

"There's somewhere I have to be."

Before Harry could question that any further, common sense pointed out Severus' manner and the fact the man had never had to cancel one of their lessons before. Severus was a Death Eater, wasn't he? He was a spy, but he was a Death Eater. Did that mean he was cancelling their lesson because he had a Death Eater thing to go to?

"Severus, is everything all right?" Harry asked somewhat anxiously.

The man offered a very slight quirk of the lips which was obviously completely forced. "Everything's fine."

The teenager returned the small quirk of the lips with one of his own, but neither were fooled. Everything wasn't fine and everything wouldn't be fine until tomorrow, when whatever it was Severus had to do was over.

* * *

Although seeing Harry wandering around the school was becoming a somewhat regular sight for the students of Hogwarts, seeing Fenrir wander around was an extremely rare sight indeed. If he ever left the rooms he shared with the teenager, it was in the evening or at night so most/all students were under the curfew. It was because it was such a rare sight that everyone was staring at the Alpha and his mate as they moved through the school.

"Are you enjoying this?" Harry asked the adult suspiciously as they moved through the corridors under the amazed gazes of dozens of teenagers.

"What makes you ask that?" Fenrir queried, though there was clear amusement in his tone.

"You just look like you're having a good time, is all."

"Hmm, I was just wondering if they'd all still stare if I didn't have to wear this moth-eaten thing." The man revealed as he plucked at the material of the robe he was wearing.

"You're such an exibitionist." Harry said with a roll of his eyes before he noticed something up ahead of them, at the other end of the corridor. "Oh, look, there's Ron." He pointed out before he raised an arm to wave. "Hey Ron!" He called over to his friend.

His attention caught, the red head glanced over in their direction and waved back at Harry.

"Introduce me to him." Fenrir grunted suddenly.

Harry paused in his waving and turned to look at his Alpha, his arm half falling but still remaining slightly raised. "Why?"

"I don't need a reason."

"I suppose. It's just...You can be a little intimidating and I don't want you to scare him off...Wait a minute, that's not what you're going to do, is it?" The teenager demanded suspiciously.

It was Fenrir's turn to roll his eyes then. "You don't think much of me, do you?"

"I know you too well to think too much of you." Harry replied cheekily but nevertheless beckoned Ron over to come and join them.

The ginger haired teenager looked understandably apprehensive but he proved that he belonged in Gryffindor and started towards the two werewolves. When he reached them both, he seemed to make a point not to look anywhere in Fenrir's direction and instead looked down at the ground just in front of Harry's feet.

"Hey Harry." He mumbled in greeting.

"Afternoon." Harry said cheerfully. "Ron, I'd like you to meet my Alpha." He introduced, thinking it best not to mention a name at all.

"Uh...Nice to meet you...Sir." Ron said hesitantly, obviously unsure exactly how to address the intimidating adult.

The first word that entered Fenrir head at the sight of Ron was "pathetic". He really would never understand Harry's taste in friends; first Snape, and now this Ron loser. What was next? An insufferable, know-it-all mudblood? That Malfoy ponce? A house-elf? It didn't bear thinking about!

"Oh, is this Scabbers?" Harry's voice suddenly interrupted Fenrir's thoughts and the man looked to see the teenager was looking at the rat that was sitting on the red-head's shoulder.

"Uh, yeah, this is him. Want to hold him?" Ron offered slightly nervously.

"Sure." The smaller teenager agreed with a smile and carefully accepted the rodent as it was handed to him. However, upon bringing it closer to his body, his smile faded into something closer to confusion.

"Something the matter, Pup?" Fenrir grunted, noticing the change in expression.

"This rat..." Harry murmured before shooting Ron an apologetic look. "I don't mean to offend you but it doesn't really smell like a rat." He looked up at his Alpha then. "It smells more like a person than an animal to me."

Fenrir gave the rat a brief, critical look before he all but snatched it away form Harry. Ron was about to protest at the harsh treatment of his pet but wisely kept his mouth shut upon receiving a shake of the head from his friend. Together, the two teenagers watched the werewolf curiously sniff the struggling rat as he held the creature in the air by its tail. Then, up ahead of them, Severus came into view and Fenrir paused his sniffing to look over to the other man.

"Oi, Snape." Fenrir called over.

Severus stopped accordingly, but made no move to head over to them. He simply gave the Alpha an unimpressed, impatient glare.

"Since when has it been in the school rules that students can have Animaguses as familiars?"

"What are you talking about?" The professor asked with a confused frown.

Fenrir lifted up the struggling rat he still held by the tail in his right hand. "This rat isn't an animal, it's an Animagus."

Hearing that was finally enough to bring Severus over to them and also caught the attention of several other students in the immediate area. It was under the watch of the small audience that the Potions professor pulled his wand from out of his robes and flicked it in the rat's direction. Within mere seconds, the rat had grown into a rather fat and rather weedy looking man who couldn't have been older than Severus. The man landed on the floor with a loud thump and then seemed quite helpless to get off of his back.

"Pettigrew!" Severus gasped in shock.

Harry was abruptly grabbed around his waist and yanked off of his feet and held back protectively against Fenrir's chest. "So much for being dead." He muttered as he lifted his right leg and stood on the fat man's chest to stop him from getting up.

"Weasley," Severus said to the ginger haired teenager then. "Make yourself useful for once and go and alert the Headmaster of the situation at once."

Ron immediately gave a hurried nod before he sprinted off down the corridor in the direction towards Dumbledore's office.

Harry watched his friend leave before he turned his attention onto the two men with him. "I don't understand," he said with a frown. "Who is this guy?" He turned his head to address Fenrir then. "And how could he possibly be any danger to me? I could out-run him without even breaking a sweat."

Before either of the men could answer the boy's questions, Remus seemed to pop up beside Fenrir as if from no where. His eyes fell instantly on the sight of the man beneath the Alpha's foot and an expression of complete shock crossed his face. "Peter?" He gasped.

"Peter Pettigrew," Severus said to Harry then. "Appears to be the man who betrayed your parents. Unfortunately, it seems as though Sirius Black is innocent."

* * *

End of Chapter 20.  
Oooooooo! The drama! XD Now everyone knows Sirius is innocent, I don't think it'll be too long before he makes his first appearance in our little story.  
I have so many ideas at the moment -.- An idea for a Kingsley/Harry fic came to my mind the other day which is completely distracting me from the winner of the previous vote. Why must the plot bunnies plague me so? XD  
Oh well, that's all from me for this time. 'Til next time everyone :)

Hugs  
Dream


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everyone :)

Too...Many...Plot bunnies...O.o Why won't they leave me alone? Why? WHY?  
As you may have gathered from that, I have yet another new idea for a fic. This one about the next generation, ie, Albus, Scorpius, and Rose. Not sure if anything will actually come of it but the idea certainly is distracting me from the present -.-  
Enough grumbling, on with the chapter.

* * *

For weeks the re-trial of Sirius Black was all the people of the Wizarding world wanted to talk about. It was shocking! The evidence that had once seemed so concrete, so completely damning, was suddenly worth nothing with the revealing of Peter Pettigrew, the man who was supposed to have been completely obliterated.

It had been such a shock to everyone, even more so as it involved Harry Potter. It was well known that the saviour was back in the Wizarding world but because he had been kept within the safety of Hogwarts' walls almost constantly, very little news about the teenager had leaked out. So the fact the boy was part of Peter Pettigrew's discovery just made the story all the more interesting and gossip worthy.

Of course, with the sudden re-entry of the man Sirius Black was supposed to have killed, a retrial was immediately called. The actual trial, however, went terribly slowly. It had started just as September was ending and had dragged on for over a month. But finally, on the 12th of November 1995, the verdict was finally declared:

Sirius Black was found not guilty on all charges and would therefore be released from Azkaban immediately. Yes, Sirius Black was finally a free man.

* * *

Harry wasn't really playing any attention to where he was going as he walked down one of the corridors of Hogwarts, his nose stuck in a song book. He was eager to learn the words to the song he and Severus were concentrating on at that moment in time and so he was taking every chance he got to look them over and try to memorise them. That included as he walked to and from his own rooms to his teacher's. Unfortunately, so deep was his concentration that he really didn't notice he was about to bump straight into someone until the actual bump had occurred.

The collision was nothing serious, it didn't even throw Harry off of his balance, yet his spoke an apology nonetheless. "Oh, I'm sorry," he started but paused when he looked up and saw who it was he had bumped into. "Remus, hello." He greeted with a happy smile.

In the months that had passed, he had spent more time with his fellow werewolf and had come to really enjoy the man's company. Despite what Fenrir said about his Childe, Remus was a lovely person and very kind and caring. They often had tea together during lunch times and they talked about all sorts of things, not just about the past or werewolf issues.

"Hello, Harry." The man greeted him in return. "Interesting book?"

"Oh, no, I'm just trying to memorise some song lyrics." The teenager explained just as he noticed exactly how the professor was dressed; wearing a coat and carrying along a suitcase. "Are you leaving?" He questioned, his tone reflecting the sadness he felt at that idea.

"Just for a few days." Remus reassured. "I'm going to be staying with Sirius to help him get settled."

"Ah, yes, Severus told me that Sirius Black's a friend of yours. I'm really glad that he's finally been allowed his freedom; it must've been awful spending so long in prison when he was innocent." Harry sympathised sincerely.

"Harry, do you know who Sirius Black is to you?"

The boy blinked in surprise. "I didn't realise he was anything to me."

"When you were just a baby, your parents named him your godfather." Remus revealed gently.

Harry gave a slow nod but said nothing, mostly because he had no idea what a godfather was.

"So he's the only real family you have left."

The teenager bit his tongue from saying that Fenrir, and even Severus, were his family. Although it would've been a truth in his eyes, Harry knew that it would be a hard thing for Remus to hear. He didn't want to make the man sad so he kept his opinions to himself.

"And I was wondering if you might like to come with me and meet him; I know he'd just love to meet you."

Harry's eyes widened in complete surprise at being asked that. Go with Remus to visit someone who had once been a convicted killer? Simply because he was somehow loosely related to him? He didn't think so!

"I, uh," he began hesitantly, not quite sure how he could phrase his refusal in a polite but firm manner. "It's a bit too short notice really. I'm sorry, Remus, but I really need more warning about stuff like this."

"Oh, of course," Remus quickly agreed, sounding immediately apologetic. "I just thought I'd offer since I'd bumped into you."

"I'm not saying never, just not now." Harry reassured, feeling the need to try and cheer the man up if he could.

Thankfully, Remus smiled then, perhaps because he knew what the teenager was trying to do for him. "I'll have to remember to bring it up on another day then."

Harry gave a smile in return but inside he was cringing; why couldn't he have just said a firm "no"?

* * *

It was when the sky was dark and the moon light was bright in the sky that Harry and Fenrir had their best times outside. Walking outside on a cloudy night was better than nothing, but on a cloudless night, when the moon light was strong and bright, that was their favourite time to be outside. That was how the moon was that night, as they wandered through the grounds of Hogwarts, Fenrir as naked as always while Harry wore his robe to keep out the late-autumn chill. The teenager walked close to his Alpha's side and the guiding hand on the back of his neck was present as always.

They conversed quietly between themselves, so quietly that they barely disturbed the silence of the night. Their topic of conversation; Sirius Black. Fenrir had already explained what a godfather was so Harry now knew just how much of a "family member" the man was. Now, the conversation had switched from who Sirius was to whether or not Harry should meet him.

"I mean, I know he was found not guilty at his retrial and so that means he's innocent and all that but, well, there has to be a certain something about a person to make others think he's capable of such things in the first place." Harry reasoned.

Fenrir simply gave a small grunt.

"Do you think I should meet him?"

"Not up to me."

Harry sighed sadly at that, his gaze falling to look down at the ground even as his head tilted to the side to lean against his Alpha's arm. "That seems to be your answer to everything recently."

"Because so much is out of my hands." Fenrir muttered bitterly, obviously not liking that fact in the least.

"What's your opinion then? Because I know you have one."

The Alpha glanced down at his small mate before he gave a light huff. "There wouldn't be any harm in you meeting him eventually, but I have to be there and it has to be here, at the school. Snape's gotta be there too."

"Why so much protection?" Harry questioned curiously.

"A guy who's been in Azkaban that long when he knows he's innocent; he ain't gonna be stable."

"You think he might do something?"

"Wouldn't put it past him."

"Like what?"

"You can't second guess people like him," Fenrir rumbled. "They're capable of anything."

* * *

November's full moon seemed to come out of nowhere, what with Harry being distracted by the happenings with Sirius Black. Remus had yet to offer to arrange a meeting again but the thought of the man was never far away from the teenager's mind. It was a constant source of worry for him, and it didn't matter how many times Fenrir and Severus told him not to worry about it, he couldn't help his restless mind. Now that Fenrir was away for the full moon, it was even worse as there wasn't anyone to distract him for most of the time. That's why, at that moment, Harry was hurrying through the corridors of the school, even more eager than usual to see Severus; the man created a wonderful distraction.

Unfortunately, before Harry could even get anywhere near the dungeons, he was distracted in a completely different way. A hand suddenly landed on his shoulder from behind and, holding in a scream of complete shock, the dark haired teenager turned around to see who it was. Much to his dread and annoyance, it turned out to be Draco Malfoy, offering a charming smile and a gaze that most would probably find disarming. Harry didn't. All he could think about in the blond's presence was how to get away.

"Hello Harry, it's been a while since I've seen you." Draco greeted pleasantly.

"Uh, yeah, well, you know, I've had things to do, professors to see, Alphas to keep happy." Harry said lightly as he tried to dip out of the other teenager's hold.

Draco was having none of it and simply tightened his grip. "What's the matter?" He asked with a light, slightly hurt, frown.

"Nothing's the matter," Harry quickly assured. "I'm just..."

A strange popping sound behind him made Harry pause then. He frowned lightly in confusion and glanced over his shoulder. The scream from initially being scared by Draco finally came out as he was shocked by the small, apparently withered, creature that was standing a foot behind him. He all but threw himself at Draco and then quickly put the blond between himself and the creature.

"What the Hell is that!" He cried, peering around Draco's side and clutching onto his sleeve tightly.

"It's a house-elf. Haven't you even see one before?" The blond inquired.

Harry mutely shook his head, his eyes not straying from the sight of the strange creature.

Draco glanced to Harry and, upon seeing that the part-werewolf really was unnerved by the house-elf's presence, he turned an annoyed look onto the creature. "What are you doing here?" He demanded of it irritably.

"Mimi is very sorry, Young Sirs," the house-elf practically squeaked. "But Mimi is here to tell Mr Harry Potter that Mr Professor Dumbledore Sir requests his presence in his office."

"Message received, you're dismissed." Draco replied snootily.

The house-elf didn't leave straight away, instead looking to Harry. The dark haired boy gave a small nod, to show that he had understood the message, and that was obviously enough for the creature. Without further word, the house-elf vanished with the same pop it had made when it had arrived.

Very slowly, as though he was half expecting the creature to reappear very suddenly, Harry carefully stepped out from behind Draco, eyeing the spot where the house-elf had stood warily. He'd never actually seen one before and was quite startled by the appearance. Before, he had heard the word "elf" and had simply imagine ethereal beings of incredible beauty with moon light skin and golden hair. That creature he had just seen was about as far away from his idea of an elf as anything could possibly be.

As Harry got over the surprise and he calmed down, he became aware of the fact that Draco was staring at him rather intently. The part-werewolf's eyes immediately fell to the ground and an embarrassed blush coloured his cheeks. "Uh, sorry about that."

"It was no problem. I can only imagine how strange it is to see a house-elf for the first time when you're not used to such things." The blond said sympathetically.

Harry nodded a few times as he slowly began to inch himself away. "Well, I, uh, better go and see what the headmaster wants." He said by way of excusing himself.

Of course, Draco could hardly stop him but his expression made it clear that he definitely didn't want Harry to leave so soon. "Perhaps I'll see you later?" He asked just a little too eagerly.

"Yeah, perhaps. But for now, if you'll excuse me..." Harry trailed off before he quickly turned and hurried back down the corridor in the way he had originally come. He heard a farewell being called after him but he didn't acknowledge it; best not encourage anything that might lead to a friendship after all.

The dark haired teenager pretty much knew the school like the back of his hand at that point, what with having lived there and only there for over a year. So, it took him very little time to reach the headmaster's office and he even knew the password. After quickly saying it and then a brief walk up the stairs, Harry was in front of the office door.

He was just about to give a small knock when something made him pause; a raised voice. Intrigued, Harry leaned in a little closer to the door to try and hear exactly what was going on. It didn't take long for the two raised voices to become recognisable; Severus and that male Auror, Kingsley. It was hard to make out exactly what they were saying, the words were muffled during the journey from their mouths, through the door and then to Harry's ear. Both sounded annoyed, however, so it was no doubt some sort of argument. The boy frowned at that. It took a lot to get Severus to raise his voice and the mere fact that it was Kingsley who was apparently prompting it just made him dislike the man even more than he did previously.

Having listened to the muffled voices for quite long enough, Harry lifted his hand and gave a few sharp knocks on the door. That immediately silence the two men in the office and for a few seconds there was nothing but silence. Eventually, he heard a voice call out to him, sounding clearer as it was raised to a volume to purposely travel through the door.

"Come in Harry." It was Dumbledore.

Harry carefully opened the door and then stepped inside the office behind. Inside, he was greeted with the sight of four adults waiting for him: Professor Dumbledore; Severus; Kingsley; and Tonks. Severus and Kingsley both still looked rather annoyed with whatever had just been happening, Tonks looked like she was about to slap her partner by whom she was standing next to, while Dumbledore was looking as serene and jolly as ever. The entire situation was more than a little suspicious and Harry lingered by the door because of it.

"Thank you for coming so promptly, Harry." The headmaster said pleasantly from where he sat behind his desk.

"S'no problem." Harry murmured as he eyed the male Auror warily.

"No need to stand in the door way, come sit down, dear boy." Dumbledore invited, gesturing towards the chairs in front of his desk.

The teenager's eyes flickered towards Severus for just long enough to determine that the man wanted Harry to at least hear everything out. Only then did he slowly start to move over to the chair nearest the Potions Master.

"What's this all about exactly?" He asked carefully upon reaching the chair.

"Nothing to worry about Harry, nothing at all." The oldest wizard in the room reassured.

"Then the Aurors are here because...?" Harry asked a little warily as he slowly sank down into the chair.

"They're just here to give me their opinion on something." Dumbledore said reassuringly, though Harry knew there was something the headmaster wasn't saying. "Tell me, Harry, have you thought any more on the subject of visiting Sirius Black?"

"Oh, um, I," Harry stumbled awkwardly.

"He is your godfather, you know."

"Yes, I know he is, I just..."

"We were thinking," the elderly wizard interrupted then, cutting off anything the teenager might have been on the verge of saying. "That perhaps you'd like to see him today? What with Remus also away and Severus teaching classes most of the time, there's not really anyone to keep you company here."

"It's, uh, a bit sudden, don't you think?" Harry said rather weakly.

"Perhaps you could go tomorrow then?"

"I, um, I appreciate you all thinking about my interests and trying to help me, but I don't think I want to meet my godfather in the next few days."

"You don't want to get to know the last link you have to your parents?" Kingsley asked then, sounding a little put out.

"No, it's not that," Harry reassured. "It's just, I don't really feel comfortable making a decision like that without my Alpha."

Severus was, of course, far too mature to stoop so low as to say "I told you so". However, upon Harry speaking, a rather smug look that just screamed that phrase crossed his face. If it was noticed by either Dumbledore or the Aurors, however, then none of them commented upon it.

"I'm sure Merick wouldn't mind if you left the school grounds for only a few hours." Dumbledore assured calmly.

"You obviously don't know him very well if that's what you truly believe." Harry criticised. "But anyway, even if he didn't mind, I would. I'm not some weak minded child who needs his approval before I do anything. I value his opinion and his advice is always in my best interest, unlike your advice, and the advice of your Aurors."

"We've been really patient up until now..." Kingsley started then, sounding angry, as he stepped forwards slightly.

"Kingsley, I don't think you should..." Tonks tried to pacify him but was quickly cut off by the man.

"No, I've had enough of it." He told the young woman before he returned his attention to the teenager. "You and your precious Alpha keep making out as though we're the bad guys, as though we're the ones you should be wary of. We're trying to help you, for Merlin's sake! But how can we when you won't let us?"

"Because, apparently, your idea of helping us is suppressing us." Harry answered back, the slightest hint of anger starting to creep into his tone. "How can we trust you, any of you, when you limit our time outside and separate us so completely every full moon, the one time of each month that we need to be together the most?"

"Because it's for your own good!" Kingsley almost yelled, obviously losing his temper just as quickly as Harry was.

"That is a matter of opinion!" The teenager retorted as he stood from his seat angrily. "Perhaps you'd like to experience the frustration of being locked away from the full moon when you have werewolf blood in your veins. I have to every month, yet I put up with it. Why? For the sake of peace! Because I'm smart enough to understand that this is the safest place for me at the moment. But that does not mean that I want to live my life according to your standards! You don't know me! You don't understand me and you don't respect my way of life!

"You all want me to be this hero, this saviour, this wizard. But I'm not and I don't want to be! I'm not here to fight your war for you, and I'm not here to convert myself into a perfect little wizard. I'm here for one reason only; to stay safe, because some guy is trying to kill me for who knows what reason."

Harry paused then to take in a deep breath. When he started to talk again, it was in a much calmer tone. "I'm grateful for your protection, I'm grateful you've allowed my Alpha stay with me, and I'm grateful that you care enough to want what's best for me. But I'm telling you this now; stop it. You're pushing things to far. If I want to meet my godfather, then I'll tell you so. Do not try and force the subject on me anymore." With that said, he turned and left the room without further word.

Once outside and with the door shut behind him, Harry rubbed his forehead and winced a little, sincerely wishing he didn't live to regret what he had just said. Back inside the office, he could hear that Kingsley was immediately beginning to yell, no doubt highly insulted and indignant about what he had just heard. Sometimes the truth was hard to bear after all.

Although Harry knew he'd be going against Dumbledore's rules, he was past really caring and so he made the decision to head outside to see Fenrir. He needed to be with the man, he needed the safe and reassuring presence, he needed to be told that he had done the right thing and that things were still going to be all right despite the fact he had snapped at the room of adults. He wasted no more time in heading down the stairs and hurrying outside, heading straight into the forest Fenrir was always banished to for the three days of the full moon each month.

Unfortunately, he completely underestimated just how hard it was to find his Alpha inside the huge expanse that was the forest. It felt like he searched for a good hour with no luck before he finally gave up. Feeling even worse than before, he found a fallen log and plonked himself down on it before proceeding to sulk. He rested his elbows on his knees and then held his chin in both of his hands. Then he just sat, and sulked.

"'Arry?" The familiar voice of Hagrid said no more than two minutes later.

Harry turned his head to look behind himself and saw the half giant was lumbering towards him, a look of concern on his face. Harry gave a sigh and turned around to sit properly, staring down at the ground slightly morosely.

"Wha' ya doin' out 'ere, eh?" The huge man asked lightly as he came to sit beside the teenager. "Ya ain't supposed to be ou' 'ere, ya know."

"Yeah, I know." Harry confirmed.

"Then wha's the matter, eh?"

"I just yelled at that Auror, Shacklebolt...And kinda at the headmaster as well."

"Ah." Was all Hagrid said to that, his tone knowing.

"I don't like arguing with the headmaster or the Aurors, I really don't, it's just that he makes it so hard sometimes." Harry tried to defend his actions, partly to Hagrid but mostly to himself.

"'E just wants what's best for ya, 'Arry, that's all any of us want." Hagrid assured sympathetically.

Harry sighed again then. He knew people just wanted what they thought was best for him, but what they thought would be for the best and what was actually for the best were two completely different things. They needed to all stop being so stubborn and insistent that they were right and take a moment to really look at him and his life. If they did, they would surely see that he was happy and that Fenrir was what was best for him.

Hagrid gave a heavy, sympathetic sigh then and brought a hand up to give the teenager beside him a few comforting pats on his back, just under his right shoulder. They were surprisingly gentle for such a massive man and Harry couldn't stop the small smile that made its way onto his face.

Before the warm scene could progress any further, however, a rustling in the shrubbery ahead caught Harry's attention and made him look over in its direction. He was just in time to see the sight of his Alpha come lumbering through the plants. He looked rather tired and drained but that took nothing away from his usual air of dominance intimidating presence.

"There you are!" Harry gasped with clear relief and in a second was away from the half-giant in favour of rushing to his Alpha.

When the teenager reached the adult, he was easily caught and hefted up into the Alpha's arms, his slim legs immediately wrapping around the thick waist. Harry's arms looped around his mate's neck and he looked into his eyes anxiously. Before he could speak, however, Fenrir beat him to it.

"What's happened?" He demanded, knowing that something had to be the matter to prompt Harry to disobey Dumbledore's rule.

Harry quickly went through everything that had just happened then, going into detail about what he, himself, had said and what had been said to him. Fenrir listened in silence and they remained still, completely ignoring the fact that Hagrid was still in their company.

When the teenager had finished his recollection and stopped talking, Fenrir gave an approving nod. "You did the right thing." He praised gruffly before he glared off to the side. "Might've known they'd wait until I wasn't around to try and push you into it."

"Now 'ang on just a second," Hagrid said then, sounding annoyed. "I'm sure it was nothing like that. We all just want what's best for youn' 'Arry."

That got nothing but a blank stare from Fenrir for several moments before he finally spoke. "You're still here because...?"

Hagrid seemed quite taken aback by that comment and he was obviously stumped on how to retort. Not that Fenrir cared, it just made leaving easier. He turned then, still carrying Harry, and moved back off in the direction he had originally come from. They weren't called after and for all they knew, Hagrid remained standing where he was, rooted to the spot.

The two werewolves remained silent as they moved through the forest. It was only when they came to a large tree and Fenrir sat down on the ground, keeping Harry sitting in his lap, that their silence was broken.

"What should we do, Fenrir?" The teenager asked quietly, leaning forward so his head rested on the man's shoulder.

"We'll wait until the full moon's over." Fenrir decided reasonably, one of his hands unconsciously coming up to comb through his young mate's hair. "I'll be able to sort things out and those lot will have calmed down as well, so we'll be in a better position to bargain."

"I'm not going to get out of it, am I?" Harry asked quietly.

"Do you want to?"

The teenager just gave a little shrug.

"Seems like we need to wait until after the full moon for another reason as well; so you can take the time to make up your bloody mind." The Alpha grunted.

* * *

After a lot of debating and a lot of arguing, an agreement was made. Harry would meet Sirius just as long as the meeting took place at Hogwarts, with Fenrir present, and Severus. Dumbledore had agreed on the condition that Remus and himself be present and the meeting took place in his office. Fenrir had seen no reason to fight that and so they had made their deal.

That had been one week ago, and the arranged date to meet Sirius Black had arrived.

"Fenrir, if you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you." Harry threatened as he furiously dried his hair with a towel, running into the living room from out of the bathroom.

"You're always going on at me about my hygiene; when I start making an effort, you nag." Fenrir's voice came from out of the bathroom.

"For one thing, I am not nagging, so shut up!" Harry yelled petulantly as he threw his towel to the side. "Second of all, you're only spending so long in the bath to make us even more late than we already are!"

"So we're a few minutes late."

"More like ten minutes late already!" The teenager cried. "I can't believe you insisted on mating just when I was getting out of the bath!"

"Didn't hear you complaining when you were lubing up your arse for me." Fenrir's smirking voice floated out of the bathroom.

Harry glared in the bathroom's direction and didn't bother to dignify that remark with a reply. Of course he hadn't been complaining, not when Fenrir was giving him one of the most amazing bouts of oral sex he'd ever had in his life. How was he supposed to be sensible when that tongue was doing all sorts to him?

"I'm leaving now," Harry declared as he marched over to the portrait hole.

"What?" Fenrir demanded, the sound of sloshing water accompanying the sound.

"You can follow on when you feel like you've wasted enough time." The teenager instructed in such a way that would definitely get him some sort of scolding when they were in private again. He was past caring though; he refused to be later than he already was.

The rarely trod path of Dumbledore's office was run through as fast as Harry was able, which was extremely fast indeed. It was a mere two minutes later than Harry stood in front of the statue guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office. The teenager spoke the password and didn't even wait for the gargoyle to fully move before he was squeezing through the opening and taking the stairs two at a time.

By the time he reached the top, he was admittedly rather out of breath but he didn't give himself time to recover. He politely knocked on the door though didn't wait for an answer before he pushed it open, the process taking much more effort than usual as Harry's tired limbs protested. "Sorry I'm late," he gasped out as he almost fell into the room.

"That's quite all right, Harry." Dumbledore's voice reassured. "Are you all right, though?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." The teenager panted as he guided the door shut behind himself. "Just ran all the way here, I'll be fine in a minute." He reassured as he finally looked up to the other occupants of the room.

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk as usual, Severus was standing to the headmaster's left while Remus was standing just off to the side on the elderly wizard's right. Then, there was the unknown man sitting on one of the chairs in front of the desk, his body angled around so he could look at Harry. The man had shoulder length black hair that, although clean, looked limp and lifeless; his skin was a sickly pale and looked as though it craved sun light; his clothes were sophisticated but old and rather worn and somewhat tattered; and then there was his face which was tired, his blue eyes dim with dark circles under them. But the expression on his face, that was the most striking of all. He looked partly ecstatic, partly disbelieving, and partly on the verge of tears.

There was no need to actually tell Harry who this stranger was; it was more than obvious that it was Sirius Black.

"Harry..." The man breathed in awe as he slowly rose from his seat.

Harry was, admittedly, a little unnerved by the man's appearance and his apparent overwhelming emotion but he did well to hide it. He opened his mouth to speak a greeting and was about to offer his hand to shake when, very abruptly, Sirius rushed forwards and seized the teenager in a tight hug. Harry didn't fight the hug (mostly because he was frozen from shock) but he didn't return it either and was feeling rather overwhelmed by the fact that he was being hugged by someone he had known for less than a minute.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you again." Sirius murmured, his voice emotional, before he pulled back just enough to look at the boy's face which he held in between his hands. "You look so much like your father."

The teenager could think of nothing else to do but offer a weak smile. What else could he do? Here was a man who had obviously been through a lot in his life and who was also obviously already very affectionate towards Harry. And, Harry couldn't help but think that maybe the man might've even been suffering from a few mental scars as well, as he really did seem just a little too emotional.

"Harry, this is your godfather, Sirius Black." Dumbledore introduced needlessly.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you." Harry said rather lamely, not really knowing what else to say.

"Oh, I can't believe how much you've grown." Sirius murmured, acting as though he hadn't even heard what his godson had said. "So much like your father," he murmured affectionately as he stroked the boy's cheeks with his thumbs. "Except for your eyes; you have your mother's eyes."

A more genuine smile crossed Harry's face then and that only seemed to delight Sirius even more. He hugged the teenager to his chest tightly, burying his nose in his hair. Harry, who had always liked hugs and cuddles and the such, couldn't help but sigh and close his eyes in bliss. This man might be almost a complete stranger and might've been a little odd, but he was really good at hugging.

"I finally have you, like I was supposed to." Sirius murmured happily then, gently rocking the boy in his arms as though Harry was much younger than he actually was.

The teenager's eyes popped back open upon hearing that and he felt the urge to correct the man. However, before he could, the door to the office burst open to reveal a very irritated looking Fenrir. He strode in and slammed the door shut and then pinned a hard look onto Harry.

"You and me are gonna have words later, Pup." He threatened.

It wasn't much of a threat, Harry had heard much worse, and it did nothing more than make the teenager want to sigh and roll his eyes.

Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't as used to the massive werewolf's threats as his godson was and immediately went on the defensive because of it. He held Harry a little tighter, holding him to his chest protectively, and backed up a pace. "Him!" He demanded angrily. "That's the monster you've been letting take care of my godson?"

"Sirius, there's no reason to get agitated..." Remus tried to soothe.

"No reason?" Sirius echoed in disbelief. "Did you hear what he said? Did you hear how he said it! He's not coming anywhere near my godson again!"

"Let the pup go, Black, you're smothering him." Fenrir growled with a roll of his eyes; he had no patience for situations like this normally and it was very trying to have some for Harry's sake.

"He's not a pup." Sirius shot back angrily.

The Alpha studied the man for a moment or two before his gaze flickered onto Severus. "Does he know?" He grunted, jerking his head in the direction of Harry's godfather.

"No." Severus replied.

Fenrir turned his attention to Dumbledore then. "There a reason you ain't told him the pup's got werewolf in him?"

Fenrir knew exactly what he was doing and he wasn't at all surprised by the outcome. While Dumbledore and Remus closed their eyes in despair, Severus simply pulled his wand out of his robes. And while that happened, the revelation slowly began to sink into Sirius.

"He's what?" He asked quietly, looking to the headmaster.

"Sirius," Remus tried gently. "Greyback didn't..."

"Greyback?" Sirius demanded loudly and Remus winced at his slip of the tongue. "You're Fenrir Greyback?" He shouted to the Alpha furiously. He released Harry then and charged towards the larger man. "You son of a..." The words faded to nothing as he fell in a heap to the floor.

Everyone turned to look at Severus who was putting his wand away again. He returned their stares easily. "As much as I would've enjoyed seeing Black beaten to a bloody pulp, I felt it might be rather unsuitable for Harry to witness as such." Was all he gave by way of explanation.

Knowing that was the only explanation they were going to get, they all returned their attention to Fenrir who was now back in possession of Harry, a secure arm around the teenager's waist. Harry seemed quite content where he was, though his eyes were wide and fixed on the sight of Sirius who was still crumpled on the floor.

"Why did you do that?" Remus demanded of the Alpha angrily.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Fenrir challenged in return.

"He wasn't ready to hear the truth."

"Then he wasn't ready to meet us." The Alpha grunted as he released Harry and held the back of the boy's neck instead. "We'll talk about giving this another try when Black's calmed down." He told them as he opened the office door.

Not a moment later and the two werewolves had left the room.

* * *

End of Chapter 21.  
Hmm, whenever I write Sirius in any detail, he always comes out as a slightly unstable, emotional type. Kinda annoys me -.- But I seriously can't seem to write him any other way XD  
Nothing more to say for this chapter. I must now go and attempt to hide from the plot bunnies. Oh, who am I kidding? There is no hiding from the plot bunnies O.o

Hugs  
Dream


	22. Chapter 22

Hi everyone :)

I'm feeling a bit better about how I've written Sirius because of everyone's encouragement in their reviews, so thank you for that :) It makes me feel a whole lot better about this fic in general and I managed to get two chapters done this fortnight instead of just one. So I'm an extra chapter closer to finishing and you're all an extra chapter closer to getting weekly updates XD

And now, on with this chapter!

* * *

An entire week passed before things calmed down and another meeting between Harry and Sirius was arranged. It was much the same situation as before only the meeting was taking place in the more Harry-friendly environment of the rooms he shared with Fenrir. It was insisted upon by the Alpha who reasoned that Sirius' previous behaviour had lost him the right to a meet on neutral ground. So, it was on a quiet Sunday afternoon that the living room of the werewolves' quarters was filled with wizards.

Fenrir sat in the armchair that was rapidly becoming his territory while Harry sat on the floor just in front of him, his legs under the coffee table (he had decided it be best to not be too near his lover for Sirius' sake). Opposite them, in the other armchair, was Dumbledore with a cup and saucer resting on his lap. Remus and Sirius sat side by side on the three seat sofa in between the two armchairs, Sirius on the side closest to his godson. Severus stood a little off to the side of the room, opposite the two men he had attended Hogwarts with when he had been young. Harry was pouring tea for everyone and with Dumbledore and Remus served, it was Sirius' turn to have his.

"Milk and sugar?" The teenager asked with a pleasant smile in the man's direction.

"Little bit of both, please." Sirius confirmed. He appeared as though he was going to stop talking there but a nudge in the side from Remus had him opening his mouth again. "I'm sorry for how I behaved last time, Harry. It wasn't fair of me to act like that."

An audible snort came from Severus, something Sirius probably would have been provoked by unless Harry hadn't answered as quickly as possible, his intent to prevent such a thing from happening. "Oh, that's all right. I know you've had a tough time over the last decade and a half, you're allowed to be a bit on edge."

Sirius watched his godson in something akin to disbelief as the boy picked up the now full cup and offered it to him on its saucer. Only when he recovered did he accept the cup, smiling happily as he did. "I may not understand how it happened, but I'm relieved to see that you've grown up to be just like your parents, despite the way you've been raised." There, he threw a dirty look in Fenrir's direction.

The Alpha was completely unphased by the look. "I didn't raise him, our Sire did." He grunted.

"Your Sire." Sirius corrected sharply.

"We share the same Sire." Harry told his godfather as he began to fill another cup with tea for Severus.

"You're not a werewolf, Harry." The wizard told him rather sternly.

"Yes he is." Fenrir disagreed seriously, just a hint of irritation and anger seeping into his voice.

Sirius barely spared the other adult a glance before he spoke to Harry again. "Do you transform during the full moon?"

Harry silently shook his head.

"Then you're not a werewolf."

"Do grow up, Black." Severus sneered then, deciding he had kept quiet for far too long. "Regardless of the fact that Harry doesn't transform during the full moon, it's impossible to deny that he has several attributes associated with the symptoms of lycanthropsy."

"No one asked your opinion, Snivellous." Sirius shot back nastily. "There's no such thing as having a little bit of lycanthropsy; you either have it or you don't."

"Not everything is so black and white." The Potions Master continued to argue.

"Have him tested then! I can't believe he's been here for over a year and no one's come up with the idea to examine him medically."

"No one is examining my pup, especially not with magic." Fenrir growled then.

"He's not a pup and he certainly isn't yours." Sirius said, his voice raised in anger and prompting Fenrir to give another growl and rise to his feet. In an instant, Sirius was on his feet too, as was Harry who quickly stepped in between the pair.

"Come now, boys," Dumbledore said calmly, speaking for the first time since he'd been served his tea. "Things were going so well, no need to spoil it all now."

Neither of the men reacted until they glanced to Harry. The teenager had such a worried and disappointed expression on his face, they couldn't help but relent. Both shot the other a dirty look before they slowly sank back into their own chairs; it was a mutual decision, no one had lost and no one had won.

With that potential explosion stopped (at least for that moment) Harry sank back onto his knees and resumed pouring the tea. A tense atmosphere remained for the rest of the visit, however, and it totally ruined everything for the teenager. He thought that Sirius seemed like a really nice man who was a lot of fun to be around, but if he continued to be so difficult and hostile towards the two people Harry cared about the most, then he really couldn't see how he could have any sort of relationship with his godfather.

* * *

Piano music drifted through the area immediately surrounding Professor Snape's private rooms and the sound of a voice singing, much younger than the adult's could just about be heard as well. It was a pleasant sound. Not necessarily pleasant enough to justify paying for it, but it wasn't the sort of voice and music no one would protest against hearing.

It was the second evening of the full moon of December, and the time was coming when many of the school's inhabitants would return to their homes to spend the holidays with their families. Unfortunately, that time had not yet come and so everyone was still wandering around, including Draco Malfoy whom Harry had only just managed to avoid that very afternoon. He had then been snagged by Sirius almost immediately after who had insisted on them spending some time together which wasn't so bad when it was just the two of them. The trouble with Sirius seemed to start when there was anyone else in the room other than Remus or Dumbledore.

"Concentrate, Harry," Severus suddenly chided as he tapped the side of the teenager's head.

"Hmm?" Harry replied distractedly.

"You just played a wrong note."

The teenager frowned. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"When?"

Severus simply reached forward and pointed to the bar on the page of the music book they were using.

Harry peered at the notes and frowned. "That's what I played."

The professor raised an eyebrow at that. "I beg to differ."

"You can beg to differ all you want but I know what I played." Harry insisted, sticking his nose in the air. He then shot a playful glance to his teacher, just to show that he wasn't, in fact, being serious anymore.

Severus obviously caught the glance and gave a light chuckle. However, the laugh was cut short when he suddenly took in a deep hissed breath and clutched his left forearm to his chest. His student was immediately alarmed and moved to rest his hands on the man's shoulder.

"Severus are you okay?"

"I have to go." The man said abruptly, standing and leaving the piano bench before he hurried through the door that led into his bedroom.

"What? Why?" Harry gasped, also rising and approaching the bedroom.

Severus didn't answer but he didn't need to. When Harry saw the man reach into his wardrobe and pull out a black cloak and a white mask, he got his answer as to where his professor was going. He was being called to see Voldemort.

Harry had never actually been around to see Severus go to a Death Eater meeting. Their lessons were always cancelled on the nights Severus had to leave...Realising that made Harry freeze. That's right, Severus always cancelled their lessons, no doubt so the teenager didn't have to be around when it was time to leave. So why hadn't he cancelled their lesson that night? Was it possible that this wasn't an arranged meeting? Was it possible that Severus hadn't known he was going to be called?

"You weren't expecting this, were you?" Harry demanded, standing in the bedroom doorway to stop his teacher from leaving the room. "If you had been, you would've cancelled the lesson. You didn't know you were going to be called tonight, did you?"

Severus' silence to that said everything.

"Oh please, Severus, don't go." The teenager pleaded desperately. "If you weren't expecting it then it can't be good!"

"Move, Harry." The adult ordered stoicly once he was wearing his cloak and mask.

"Severus, please..."

Severus said nothing more and simply pushed past the teenager rather roughly. Harry put up no resistance though he could have sworn he felt his heart break a little bit. He watched his teacher leave through the portrait hole that led to the corridor outside. Even long after Severus had gone, Harry remained standing there, staring after him.

* * *

Harry had waited. He'd waited a good two hours for Severus to return. Severus hadn't returned. Eventually, it had all become to much for the teenager. No longer could he simply sit around and wait for his teacher and friend to return. So, he left the professor's rooms and instead wandered the corridors of the school. He had no particular destination in mind, he simply wanted to keep himself busy so he wasn't sitting on the sofa, watching the minutes tick by on the grandfather clock.

Unfortunately, the walking was doing very little to keep his mind off of everything that was happening. His thoughts still circled around Severus, hoping he was all right, wondering if he would ever see the man again. Harry desperately wanted something, anything, to distract himself, but when a distraction did present itself, he wasn't sure he had wished wisely. The form of Draco Malfoy appeared around a corner ahead of the part werewolf and since it was the middle of the night and there was no one else around, it was obvious that they were going to see each other and they were going to have to interact.

"Harry? What are you doing out so late at night?" The blond asked with a small frown that clearly displayed his worry as he hurried over to where the dark haired teenager had momentarily paused.

"What are you doing out so late?" Harry returned a little harshly.

"I'm a prefect, I'm allowed to be."

"Oh." Was all the smaller teenager could say to that, feeling instantly foolish. He swiftly began to walk on again and the Slytherin was quick to follow on after him.

Draco said nothing else then and simply walked alongside the dark haired boy. However, eventually, after simply staring at Harry for long enough, he broke the silence. "What is it bothering you?" He asked gently.

Harry said nothing.

"You know talking about it might make you feel better."

Harry took a quick glance at his companion then. Perhaps talking about it would help him feel better, or at least help him to work everything in his mind out. Could Draco be trusted though? After all, both Severus and Fenrir had warned him about talking to the Slytherin and it was such a sensitive subject to talk to the son of a Death Eater about. But there was no one else around and Harry so wanted to get things off of his chest...

"It's Severus." He started off with, his words mumbled quietly and barely audible.

"Did you have an argument with him?" Draco questioned kindly.

Harry shook his head mutely before explaining a bit more. "We were having a music lesson when he suddenly gasped in pain and clutched his left arm. Then he grabbed a cloak and a mask and left. I think...I think Voldemort must have called him."

"Those loyal to the Dark Lord have nothing to fear from him."

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded, consciously stopping himself from telling the other boy that Severus wasn't loyal. "Men like Voldemort, you can't predict what they're thinking or what they feel or how they're going to act. What if he's just in a bad mood and wants someone to take his frustration out on? I don't want him to take away Severus like he took away my parents."

Another quiet fell over them then, the only sound being their footsteps on the stone beneath their feet. Harry felt incredibly awkward. In a strange way, he did want to talk about it; he wanted to yell questions and vent his anger and frustrations out loud to someone simply to get things off of his chest rather than because he wanted answers. But the only person around at that moment was someone who could be a potential enemy. Draco was a son of someone who worked for Voldemort. Surely that sort of person was far too dangerous to speak such a sensitive subject to?

"You know my father's a Death Eater." Draco suddenly spoke, startling Harry quite a bit and prompting him to look to the blond with surprised eyes. "When I was younger, I never understood his choice, but I was proud of it, because I'd been told that the Dark Lord was a wise man and would make a just ruler. But then I grew up and I started to see things how they really are."

Draco paused then, apparently struggling with the exact same thing that Harry was; he wasn't sure he should be speaking such words to someone who might prove to be a danger. The dark haired teenager actually felt rather reassured that his companion was suffering the same worries as him and it gave him the courage to do something he wouldn't have done before. He reached out to the blond and rested a supportive hand on his shoulder. If the move startled or surprised the Slytherin then he hid it very well as Harry could discern no such trouble.

"I still don't understand his choice, but I am no longer proud of it. I want to stay on his side though, because who else does he have?" Draco asked rhetorically, turning sad eyes onto Harry. "The Dark Lord would abandon him the moment he does something wrong enough and the other Death Eaters, well, their loyalty is only to themselves. To be honest, I dread to think what the world would be like if the Dark Lord succeeds."

To say that Harry was surprised at that little speech would be an understatement. From what he had been told by those closest to him, Draco Malfoy was not someone to be trusted or even associated with. Yet here he was, listening to the blond admit several things that could no doubt land him in trouble if heard by the wrong ears. It went against Harry's expectations and he was, admittedly, rather at a loss of how to react.

Draco seemed to take Harry's silence as some sort of rejection, however. He gave a light sigh of disappointment and sadness before he picked up his pace, obviously with the intention of leaving the other teenager behind.

Harry could've let him go, probably should have let him go, but after what he had just been told...He felt a sudden kinship with the blond boy. Both he and Draco were just two boys barely out of childhood who had become involved in something very dangerous, not because they wanted to be, but because of those around them. If anyone understood their situation, it would be each other, and surely having a confidant of such was something to be seized rather than sacrificed.

"Draco, wait..." Harry said as he too picked up his pace to hurry around the taller teenager.

The Malfoy stopped accordingly, just in front of the school's front entrance doors, and turned to look as Harry hurried after him. When the dark haired boy had reached him, there was nothing but silence again. This time, however, the earnest expression on Harry's face said more than words ever could. It told Draco that he understood, that he sympathised, and that he cared.

Both boys stood there, standing close and simply looking at each other. The tender moment was broken in an instant though when one of the school's front doors opened quite suddenly. The two teenagers turned their heads to look and both saw the stooped figure of a very rough looking Severus. He was clinging to the door frame, obviously having trouble supporting his own weight, breathing heavily, and the part werewolf present could detect the scent of his blood in the air.

"Severus!" Harry cried in horror as he rushed forward, towards his teacher.

It was just as the boy reached him that the man passed out and he was forced to catch the whole weight of the adult. Harry struggled with it and ended up crumbling to the ground, his knees hitting the stone floor hard. The pain from that barely registered in his mind however; he was too frantic about the condition of Severus. Unconscious and obviously bleeding from more than a few places, some spots quite badly; it was a very worrying sight.

"Severus!" He tried to call again, gently jostling the body his cradled in his arms.

"He needs medical attention, I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey." Draco said moments before he dashed away.

Harry turned to watch the blond teenager leave before he returned his attention to Severus. The usually pale face looked all the paler, even more so when it was streaked in blood as it was. The teenager felt tears come to his eyes and he leaned down to bury his face against the man's chest. At least it meant he no longer had to look at that blood-smeared face.

* * *

The sun had risen and it had set again, twenty-four hours had passed, and Severus was yet to wake up. What was worse still was that no one knew exactly why he had yet to wake up. All of Madam Pomfrey's checks had come back fine, she had found no explanation as to why the Potions Master had not yet woken. Dumbledore also had no explanation. And with no explanation, there was no cure. Without a cure, they simply had to wait for Severus to wake up by himself, if he ever did.

Harry had stayed by the bedside, barely moving. He sat on a chair and held Severus' left hand in between both of his own, sometimes pressing the knuckles to his forehead, other times simply looking down at their laced fingers. He had never felt so hopeless and useless before. There was nothing he could do to help his friend and it tore at his insides and made him want to cry.

Unfortunately for the teenager, just when he wanted to be left alone, both Sirius and Professor Dumbledore had decided to join him. perhaps Dumbledore wasn't such a hardship; there was something strangely comforting about the man's presence. Sirius, however, was someone Harry really didn't want around at that moment. Right now, if he had to be spoken to, he wanted reassurance and support. What was Sirius giving him? Insult after insult about Severus, and how it all couldn't have happened to a better person.

"Whatever happened, it was no doubt his own stupid fault." His godfather was saying, his tone sneering. "I've been telling you that we need a better spy than Snivellous. The man's a coward. I'm surprised he's lasted as long as he has."

It was hard for Harry to listen to, almost impossible. It took all the teenager's self-control not to jump up and throttle the man who was his godfather. He knew that Sirius and Severus didn't get along and he was past the stage where that bothered him, but this was a new low for Sirius. To be so hard and callous to someone who had been so terribly injured while trying to do the world some good? That wasn't just low, it was plain wrong and nasty. But Harry wouldn't yell, mostly because yelling never led to anything good, and Sirius was rather unstable emotionally.

"I would say that maybe Snivellous got tired of licking Voldemort's boots and finally grew a spine, but I think he enjoyed it too much to do that."

Oh, that was it! Harry's grip on his professor's hand tightened as his control started to snap and the desire to yell became all the harder to ignore.

Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore seemed to be aware of Harry's fraying control and acted accordingly. "Perhaps Harry could do with some time alone with Severus, don't you think?" He said to Sirius, laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder to turn him around. "Why don't we head up to my office for a cup of tea while we discuss what to do next, hmm?"

It wasn't the suggestion it may have sounded like and Sirius was aware of that. He gave no protest as he was led away, but he did turn his head to glance over his shoulder to his godson. There was a small amount of guilt in his gaze, perhaps as he only just realised that his words weren't making the teenager feel any better. He chose silence over an apology however and wordlessly left the Infirmary along with Dumbledore.

The sound of the closing doors, the sound confirming that he was now alone, broke Harry. He gave a sudden sob, one that had been growing for quite some time, and bowed his head forward until it rested on Severus' chest. He clutched the man's hand in between his own like it was the most precious thing in his life and sobbed his heart out, all the while wishing it wasn't the full moon and Fenrir was there to make him feel as though he wasn't so alone.

* * *

It was so late. Harry wasn't sure how late exactly. It didn't really matter to him. Severus still hadn't woken, Fenrir was still banished to the forest as was Remus, and Sirius was of no comfort as he seemed intent on making his dislike of Severus well known. Things looked very bleak at that moment for Harry, and even the pool of moon light he was sitting in was of little comfort. All that would really comfort him at that moment was if Severus woke up, or someone was at least able to confidently predict when he would wake up.

It had been so long since Harry had had to worry about someone's physical condition. Fenrir was very able to look after himself so the last time would've been those last few days that Isaac had been alive. Strange how it all seemed so much worse in the present time. Perhaps it was because Isaac's death had been predictable; he had been old and sickly for ages. It had still been terribly distressing, but it hadn't been any surprise. The situation with Severus though, it was sudden, it was unexpected, it was far more tragic. Isaac had been old, he had lived his life. Severus was still young, had barely been allowed to live his life, and yet here he was, perhaps moments away from death.

The thought made tears come to Harry's eyes and he blinked them back stubbornly, telling himself that Severus wouldn't want him to shed any tears for him (well, any more tears). Awkwardly, the teenager swallowed around the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes sadly and dipped his head forward to bring the marred flesh of Severus' left forearm closer to his face. His lips gently met with the warm flesh in a sweet, lingering kiss. However, after a moment or two, the skin seemed to change temperature drastically. Harry's eyes flew open and he was shocked to see a black mist rising from the Dark Mark. He pulled away immediately and watched in fascination as he watched the mist settle onto the skin again.

After a few minutes passed with thinking, a look of realisation dawned on the teenager's face and, immediately, he had leaned back down to press his lips against the Dark Mark. This time, when he felt the skin grow cold, he didn't move away; he kept his lips firmly planted on the flesh. Soon, the chill of the skin seemed to rise into a cool breeze that was being drawn into Harry's mouth, past his lips and creating a path of dry ice down his throat and into his lungs. It was a rather scary thought and feeling. Harry persisted though, determined to see the process through to the end, knowing that it was helping, knowing that he was helping.

However, a minute into the process, the effects on Harry became much more serious. His breathing was becoming painful and increasingly difficult, the urge to cough rising in his chest. He was feeling very light headed and his awareness was slipping little by little. Yet still he didn't pull away. Instead, he pressed his lips harder to the flesh, determined to finish what he had started.

The end took Harry quite by surprise. Very suddenly, the temperature of Severus' flesh returned to normal and the cold breeze flowing past the teenager's lips stopped very abruptly. Harry had barely a second to recognise that, however, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slipped from his chair, falling to the floor unconscious.

On Severus' arm, the Dark Mark had vanished without a trace.

* * *

Harry had absolutely no idea when consciousness began to seep back into him. The last thing he remembered wasn't clear; he had been sitting at Severus' bedside, hadn't he? He was laying down at that moment though, and not on a bed. It was on something very hard and very cold and just basically incredibly uncomfortable. And why did he feel so weak and sickly? He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt ill. Had it been with Isaac? Or had it been before even then, back with the Dursleys? And the left side of his head was throbbing with a dull pain, as was his shoulder and his hip on the same side...

"Merlin, Harry!" The familiar voice of Sirius gasped in horror moments before running footsteps approached.

Harry's eyes cracked open just barely and he saw that his godfather and Professor Dumbledore were hurrying his way. He went to push himself up with the intention of greeting them but he had barely moved an inch when the sudden, undeniable urge to cough overwhelmed him. In an instant, he had his hands clapped over his mouth as fitful coughs started to wrack his weak body.

"Harry?" Sirius called once again as the teenager felt himself being gathered into the man's arms. It did no good for his coughing and in fact only made it worse. "What's wrong with him?" His godfather demanded though who he was asking was unclear.

"Severus, do you know?" Dumbledore's voice came then.

"I've only just woken up," Severus' voice replied.

Harry wanted nothing more than to sing in relief to know that his friend was alive and awake and sounding quite fine. Unfortunately, all he could do was continue his fitful coughing that was showing no end of stopping. It hurt both his chest and his throat and he knew both were going to feel raw and tender when he finally did stop coughing.

"My arm!" Severus suddenly gasped. "The Dark Mark's gone!"

"What?" Dumbledore gasped in shock and there were quick footsteps past Harry. "Severus, did Voldemort take it away?"

"No, not that I remember."

"Can you discuss your bloody arm when my godson isn't coughing up his lungs!" Sirius practically screeched, obviously furious that Harry was apparently being ignored.

"Of course." Dumbledore said in a pacifying way. "Let's get him onto Severus' bed, at least then he'll be more comfortable."

"Can you help at all, Harry?" Sirius asked him gently.

The teenager was still coughing far too much to give a verbal answer and so he was forced to give nothing more than a shakey nod of his head.

Despite his godson's confirmation that he could manage, Sirius looked up to Severus. "Wanna make yourself useful and help, Snivellous?" He asked nastily.

Severus gave no answer but Harry did feel an extra set of arms come around him. He was lifted in one swift and graceful movement but it still aggitated his chest and his coughing got more intense for a second or so. Only when he was settled gently on the bed Severus had previously been occupying did the coughing ease again. It was still hard and uncontrollable, however, and Harry immediately turned onto his side and continued to hack into his hands.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Sirius demanded, sounding somewhere between worried sick and incredibly angry.

"It's hard to do anything for him when we don't know what's wrong." Severus replied as he leaned over the suffering teenager. "Harry, please, I need you to try and stop coughing just long enough to tell us what's happening to you." He requested softly as he brought a hand to run through the boy's hair soothingly (something Sirius seemed about to protest to but was stopped by Dumbledore).

Harry heard the request and so wanted to obey it. He tried to hold back the coughs by controlling his breathing but that proved unsuccessful almost immediately. Perhaps a change in position was in order then? Maybe if he sat up, that might ease whatever it was irritating his throat and lungs so terribly. So, with the intention of pushing himself up, he moved his hands away from his mouth.

However, the moment he did, Harry and the other three men were all stunned by what they saw. Almost completely covering the teenager's hands was a strange sort of black substance. It was like a thick liquid, like congealed...

Harry's coughing began anew but his wrists were grabbed by Severus before he could put his hands back to his mouth. Instead, the teenager bowed his head and coughed into his chest while the adults around him studied the substance.

"Headmaster?" Severus asked, sounding as though he was too scared to say any more.

"I've never seen anything like it." Dumbledore murmured and his tone was filled with nothing but pure concern.

"Blood..." Harry managed to get out suddenly, immediately grabbing the attention of the others.

"What, Harry?" Sirius asked as he immediately moved an arm to wrap around his godson's shoulders in a supportive hold. "What did you say?"

The teenager continuted to cough, horrible dry coughs that sounded raw and painful. It was clear he was trying to control them, however, in order to answer the question given to him. The three men were patient with his progress and didn't hurry him at all, and that eventually paid off. After a few more minutes, Harry was able to control his breathing long enough to get out five vital words:

"My mouth tastes of blood."

* * *

End of Chapter 22.  
Oh my God! Where did that come from? XD Perhaps the most unexpected twist I've ever written; I didn't even see it coming until it came to writing this part of the story and needing something to separate Srius coming into the story and what it is that happens after this. Hope you all like it though and it isn't too random for anyone.  
That's all from me for another fortnight. Take care all and see you again soon.

Hugs  
Dream


	23. Chapter 23

Hi everyone :)

Lots of people on tenterhooks because of the cliffie and then a few complaining that there wasn't enough Fenrir/Harry action in the last chapter. Sorry, but not every chapter can be a lovely-dovey fest and have the main focus being on the romantic relationship. I never write just pure romance, I like other stuff to be going on as well, and so often the focus won't be on the main couple, but don't you think that makes the romance all the more enjoyable when it finally does come? Also, there's the fact that because of the sort of character Fenrir is, he has to be out of the picture to make things happen. If he had been there, he would've stopped Harry from doing what he had done and therefore the story couldn't progress, or at least not in the way I plan (and wow, I'm really dreading the reactions of some to what happens in the not too distant future now XD).  
With that said, on with the chapter.

* * *

The coughing had stopped.

In all, it had lasted a complete hour. Harry felt completely exhausted and was simply slumped on the bed, leaning against Sirius' side while the man gently ran his fingers through his hair. Dumbledore had gone somewhere with Madam Pomfrey, something about consulting an expert in curses at Saint Mungos. Severus had gone to search out Fenrir. With the sun having now risen and the full moon over, all thought it would be best to catch the werewolf on his way back to his and Harry's rooms instead of allowing him to get there only to discover his young mate was mysteriously absent.

"Still feeling a bit sore, kid?" Sirius asked in a hushed voice suddenly.

Harry simply gave a very tired little nod.

"Maybe Poppy will be able to give you something when the specialist from Saint Mungo's gives you the all clear." The man said optimistically as he gave the teenager's shoulders a small squeeze of reassurance.

Again, Harry nodded, though a small smile did play across his lips that time as well. Sirius really could be very nice to be around sometimes...

The Infirmary doors bursting open abruptly surprised both the males on the bed and they instantly looked over to them with wide eyes. Stalking in with an expression like an annoyed spree killer was Fenrir, completely naked and obviously having literally come straight from outside. Behind him, Snape was lingering by the doorway, smart enough to know that what was about to occur was not going to be pretty or particularly quiet.

"Can I not leave him alone with you lot for five fucking seconds without something going wrong?" The Alpha seethed angrily as he strode over to the bed with intense purpose.

Upon reaching the bed, he rather roughly shoved Sirius out of the way in order to get to Harry. The godfather was obviously not in the least happy with that and before Fenrir could begin to check over his pup, he was distracted by an angry Sirius.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Barging in like that!"

Fenrir had turned on Sirius in an instant and seized the man by the collar of his shirt with just one hand. "You do not want to start with me right now. I am not in the mood for your crap."

Sirius looked absolutely livid and opened his mouth to reply...

"Please don't fight," Harry's weak voice suddenly stopped both men dead and they turned to look at the sickly teenager in the bed. "Later on, you can fight then, but for now, please, at least just ignore each other."

"Harry's quite right." Dumbledore's voice suddenly said and all looked to see he had entered the room with Madam Pomfrey and also a very ill and worn looking Remus. "Tensions are running high right now, but we must all remember to keep our composure, if only so that Harry is not aggravated any further."

Fenrir didn't say anything to that but he did give a dark sneer. He turned it onto Sirius before carelessly pushing the man away. Sirius did well to catch his balance and staggered back a mere three paces before he managed to stop himself. He sent an absolutely murderous glare in the Alpha's direction but it went completely unnoticed.

Fenrir's attention was well and truly focussed on Harry. He was leaning in as close as he could to the boy and had the small face cupped between both of his hands as he peered at it intently. Then, shocking everyone but Harry and Severus, he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice: "What's the matter, Pup?"

"I believe I can answer that for you, Mr Aberwyst." Madam Pomfrey spoke up then, making her way swiftly towards the bed the teenager was situated on.

Fenrir gave a light grunt, obviously doubting just how well his question was about to be answered, as he settled on the bed beside Harry, immediately hefting the boy to sit on his lap rather than beside him. As they got comfortable, Severus and Remus moved further into the room. While Severus moved over to stand by Harry's bed (Fenrir did nothing more than send the man a short look), Remus moved to stand beside Sirius, offering both silent support and a hand to hold the man back in case he lost his temper completely.

"After consulting with the expert at Saint Mungo's, I believe we've come to the most logical and likely conclusion." The woman continued and then turned her attention onto Harry. "You've never actively used magic before, have you Mr Potter?"

Harry simply shook his head.

"What we believe has happened is a side effect of that neglect to use magic." The woman revealed. "Magic is an intrinsic part of you, Mr Potter; it is there to be used and when it is not, it builds up to an extent where it becomes uncontrollable and behaves in strange and unusual ways. Because you have never used your magic, or have only had the occassional burst with accidental use, it found another pathway out of your body. Am I correct in assuming you touched Professor Snape's left forearm moments before you passed out?"

"Yes, I...I kissed it." Harry admitted with a light blush of embarrassment.

"That explains why your lungs and throat were affected. Your magic reacted to your innate desire to help Professor Snape and you somehow did the impossible of taking the dark magic from the Dark Mark into your own body. Once inside, the black magic solidified into the black blood you coughed up earlier."

There was a pause then as everyone was allowed a moment for the news to sink in. All the wizarding adults seemed completely awed by the entire idea, even Dumbledore seemed shocked by the news. Harry didn't really understand a word of it. Fenrir understood it and probably would've felt awed as well if not for the fact that a whole swirl of other emotions were consuming him: anger; worry; fear; frustration.

"So, what happens now?" Harry eventually asked when he thought it was clear that no one else was going to speak.

"Well, that's really up to you, Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey revealed. "I'd like you to remain here for a few more hours, just in case you have more of the toxin to get out of your system. However, I'm more than happy to allow you to return to your rooms this afternoon unless, of course, you would feel more at ease here in the Infirmary where you'd be closer to medical attention should it be necessary."

"He'll go back to our rooms." Fenrir answered through a grunt before the teenager ever got the chance to open his mouth.

Although Harry obviously wasn't bothered by the fact the decision had been made for him, both Sirius and medi-witch immeditely pinned glares on the Alpha.

"She was talking to Harry." The black haired man pointed out angrily.

"And I was answering for him."

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Sirius insisted, his voice raising slightly.

"Sirius," Remus began in a pacifying manner. "Why don't you..."

"No, Remus," the other man immediately interrupted, obviously determined not to be stopped. "I've kept quiet about this situation long enough! That beast," and there he jabbed a harsh finger in Fenrir's direction, "is abusing my godson!"

Both Fenrir and Severus gave snorts of disbelief then as Harry just slumped a little more heavily against his Alpha and shook his head in slight despair.

"No one is abusing me, Sirius." Harry said in a quiet, long-suffering sort of way.

"You can't abuse the willing." Fenrir sneered, half trying to make his point, half trying to aggravate the godfather even further.

"He's only willing because you've forced him to be! Every time you rape..."

"You better watch your mouth, Black," Fenrir barked, moving Harry from his lap and immediately standing as he took offence to what was about to be said.

"Is that what you used to say to Harry before you finally beat him into submission?" Sirius shot at him.

Everyone seemed to move in a flash then. Within seconds of Fenrir moving forward, Severus had stepped in his path to block him. As Sirius went to move forward to meet the Alpha, Remus grabbed his arms to hold him back. Dumbledore moved to stand in between all of the men while Madam Pomfrey rushed to Harry's side, perhaps with the intention of protecting the boy should things get out of hand, or maybe to comfort him should he be upset by the quarrelling.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Black!" Fenrir snarled, his body language screaming his desire to lung at the man but the presence of Severus in front of him obviously acting as an effective reminder that violence would not go un-punished.

"You're honestly telling me you've never hit Harry then?" Sirius demanded.

Of course, Fenrir could deny no such thing because it had happened. Even if the occassional cuff around the ear when the boy had been young didn't count, there was the harsh slap he had delivered that terrible October when Harry had been thirteen. That smack was something Fenrir regretted bitterly, even to that day, and it obviously showed on his face because with that and the silence, Sirius got his answer and it obviously wasn't the one he was expecting.

"You fucking bastard!" The man practically screamed before he made to dash forward, easily breaking out of Remus' weak hold, his arm raised ready to strike a blow.

It was then that Severus moved from blocking Fenrir to stopping Sirius. With Remus' help, he held the man back, though it was a struggle to maintain the hold.

"Control yourself, Black!" The Potions Master grunted.

Sirius completely passed by the chance to take a dig at Severus, so consumed was he by his anger towards Fenrir. "If you ever lay a hand on my godson ever again, you god-damned son of a bitch..."

"That is enough!" Madam Pomfrey said then, her raised voice apparently quite effective at calming the situation down if only for a brief second, long enough for Sirius to be properly restrained. "Will you all please remember that there is a very ill minor sitting a mere foot away from you both! This is a place for the sick to heal, not a place for people such as yourselves to start a fist fight. If a fight is what you want, that's none of my business, but I will not allow it in my infirmary!"

A heavy silence lingered then and although Sirius still looked tense and ready to lurch forward at a moments' notice, he was no longer struggling against the hold of the two men either side of him. Fenrir, for his part, had calmed down considerably, no doubt sobered by the memory of that undeserved smack. He simply stood behind Dumbledore (who had moved to prevent any possible attack on Sirius) glaring hatefully at his mate's godfather.

For his part, Harry was simply rather bored by the confrontation. He was quite used to people arguing with Fenrir (the Alpha was a hard man to get along with after all) and he was well aware that Sirius in no way approved of his choice of mate. Plus, all the swearing was very unnecessary and the threats were idle. In his mind, it was all very childish, but then again, in many ways, Sirius was a very childish person, though that wasn't his fault. The man had barely been twenty when he had been locked away in Azkaban; he hadn't been given a chance to grow up.

Despite his youth, Harry took it upon himself to be the voice of reason and so shifted himself to sit up a little straighter before he spoke: "I think it would be best if everyone left for now."

"Harry..." Dumbledore began softly.

"No, Headmaster," the teenager said just as gently with a light shake of his head. "I'm tired, I'm sore, and all I want is to spend some time with my mate who I haven't seen in three days. By all means come back later, though only if you've all calmed down."

"Let's go, Sirius," Remus encouraged the other man as he carefully steered the man away. "We'll have some tea and talk things out..." His soothing words continued on until they were out of ear-shot, Sirius having left strangely calmly, perhaps cowed by both Madam Pomfrey and Harry's words.

"If you both consent Harry, I'll come to see you this evening." Severus said then, as he moved closer to the teenager once again.

A small smile curved Harry's lips then. "I'd like that."

A similar smile quirked the professor's lips then. He gave the boy's knee a few fond pats before he turned and left without a further word.

Harry's smile remained as he watched his friend leave. However, it faded when Severus was gone and the teenager turned his attention onto Dumbledore. The old man was standing there looking rather concerned and disappointed, no doubt because of the argument that had just taken place.

"Thank you for that Headmaster; I think your presence helped quite a bit."

Dumbledore offered a smile at that and patted the same knee Severus previously had. "You're most welcome, dear boy. Feel better soon." And with that said, the headmaster turned and quietly left the Infirmary.

With Madam Pomfrey having left at some point during the others leaving, Fenrir and Harry were finally left on their own. The teenager sagged against the adult heavily, his eyes closing and a tired sigh leaving him. Fenrir gave a light sigh of his own and leaned his head down to bury his lips in his young mate's hair.

"You stupid little pup," he growled, the affection and worry in his tone destroying any possible malice those words may have carried. "Can't leave you alone for a second, can I?"

Harry gave a very small chuckle. "No, you can't."

* * *

In the end, it wasn't until the early evening that Harry made the decision to move back into his and Fenrir's rooms. He had waited until he felt he was strong enough to walk the distance on his own two feet as the last thing he wanted was for his Alpha to carry him through the school. Harry was no damsel in distress and he refused to be treated as such. So, he had lingered in bed, in the Infirmary, occassionally attempting to stand just to see how jelly-like his legs were. Only when he was completely sure of himself did he give Fenrir a wordless nod; time to get moving.

It was just as Harry was slipping his feet inside a pair of slippers (that Madam Pomfrey had insisted to be worn while in the Infirmary; something about germs apparently) the doors into the large room opened. The teenager lifted his head to look while Fenrir merely glanced over his shoulder, and both saw Severus and Remus and Sirius enter.

"We went to your rooms and you weren't there." Remus revealed, sounding a little worried.

"Well, that makes sense considering that we're here." Harry replied playfully, sounding quite a bit better than he had earlier in the day but his voice was still a little hoarse and weak.

"You feel able to return to your rooms now?" Severus summarised, though it left him in the form of a question.

"That's the plan." The teenager confirmed just as he noticed that Fenrir was remained strangely quiet; it would've been more in character for the Alpha to point out the obviousness of Severus' comment. Harry turned his head to look up at the man and was slightly worried to see that Fenrir had a hard glare pinned onto Sirius and it was being returned by the other man just as intensely.

Remus either noticed the glares as well or he noticed Harry's obvious worry. Whatever it was that prompted him, he rested a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Remember what we just talked about?" He murmured quietly into the other man's ear.

Sirius' glare left Fenrir then, to fall to look off to the corner of the room. "Yeah." He grunted reluctantly.

Harry briefly wondered exactly what his godfather and Remus had spoken about but he thought it best not to actually ask the question. Instead, he simply took hold of Fenrir's arm in a silent assurance that he was ready to go. The Alpha remained as silent as his young mate as he started forward slowly at a pace that the teenager wouldn't struggle to keep up with.

As they passed the three adult wizards, the men all tagged on behind the two werewolves. Whatever Remus had said to Sirius had obviously been rather harsh as the black haired man made no sound of protest when Severus snagged the space to walk on Harry's free side. Sirius did send a small glare in the professor's direction but Snape easily answered it was a frosty sneer. That slight interaction between the two passed by the other males completely and so nothing more came of it.

It was just as the small group was approaching the Infirmary's doors that they opened very suddenly. They all stopped in surprise, but deep down expecting Dumbledore to be the one to come shuffling through to greet them. Therefore, they were even more surprised when it turned out not to be Dumbledore. Instead, it was Draco Malfoy. The blond teenager looked like the epitome of neutral and sophisticated grace, but then his eyes landed on Harry and that dissolved into clear concern in an instant.

"So the rumours are true!" He gasped as he came to stop right in front of Harry, Fenrir's presence apparently completely passing him by. "Everyone's talking about how you were in the Infirmary and it was serious; what is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, really." Harry reassured him. "It was nothing more than a little blip."

A growl left Fenrir at hearing that and it finally prompted Draco to notice him. To the Malfoy's credit, he didn't run away screaming. He did visibly seem to flinch however and it was obvious he no longer felt so confident or sure of himself.

Harry felt a small swell of sympathy for the boy. "Uh, Draco, this is my Alpha." He revealed in an attempt to put the other teenager at ease.

Draco looked the man up and down a couple of times before muttered quite rudely; "Greyback."

That made everyone straighten up and take notice.

"How do you know?" Fenrir growled.

"There are certain things my father wanted me to know, for my own protection of course."

Sirius snorted in disbelief. "More like so you can spy for him. Right little Death Eater you're turning into."

Draco visibly bristled at that comment and Harry just wanted the world to end right then. This meeting of wizards from such completely different backgrounds and social circles was mere moments away from turning into a full out confrontation.

Severus obviously thought so too, because he chose that oppotunity to nip the meeting in the bud. "Perhaps it would be better to see Harry another time, Mr Malfoy." He advised very seriously, giving the blond teenager a pointed look.

Draco clearly got the message though he didn't look at all happy about it. He gave the two men a sneering look (no doubt emboldened by the presence of Severus and Remus and Harry) before turning his attention onto the other teenager. "Get well soon." He wished gently.

"Thank you."

The Malfoy smiled at the words of gratitude before his sneer returned. He shot Sirius and Fenrir one more harsh look before he turned and left the Infirmary, his shoes producing harsh clicks with each step he took.

When the blond teenager's presence was gone, it was Severus who broke the silence. "At least you can both agree on something." He muttered though was ignored by all.

"Why did he come to see you?" Fenrir demanded of Harry.

"You're to stay away from Malfoy, Harry, his family's dangerous!" Sirius warned straight afterwards.

"I know it is," Harry agreed quietly. "But I don't think Draco himself is dangerous."

Both adults seemed intent on continuing the discussion but Remus stepped in then and was the voice of reason. "Let's not argue about it now. It's been a hard day for us all. Perhaps in the morning we can talk, but for now let's just get Harry into bed and then all go back to our rooms."

The suggestion was wise, no one could deny that and so no one did. Without further word, Fenrir started to guide Harry forward and the three wizards followed on behind them. They quietly left the Infirmary behind them and none of them spoke a word for the length of their journey.

* * *

For an entire week, Fenrir practically treated Harry like glass. He made sure his voice was lower than usual, he was very attentive to anything the teenager might've needed, and he had been a lot more cuddly as well. It was something Harry actually felt rather guilty about. The full moon had just ended after all, the first thing he and Fenrir usually did was have sex. They hadn't that time and that meant Fenrir was holding up a lot of pent up tension and all because he was wary (perhaps even afraid for) the teenager's condition.

That was something Harry was determined to change however. Even if it meant seducing the Alpha, Harry was going to get Fenrir to do what he wanted and needed to do. Of course, Harry hadn't really ever seduced Fenrir before so he was a bit unsure of exactly how to go about it. The fact that he had only just started to feel better didn't help the situation either. He was determined though, which was why he had already thoroughly prepared himself, giving him a rather pleasing-to-look-at erection, and was laying invitingly on the bed he shared with his Alpha, completely naked and obviously not ashamed of the fact.

However, when Fenrir came in and simply sneered, it wasn't exactly easy for Harry to maintain his confidence.

"Are you trying to catch your death?" The man muttered as he strode into the bedroom, shrugging off his robe to leave him as naked as the teenager.

"No, I was waiting for you." Harry revealed, his tone not betraying the sudden nerves he felt; he was terrified of Fenrir rejecting him. The Alpha was interested though, that much the teenager could tell, and that gave him a slight boost in confidence.

"You could've waited for me with your robe on."

"Not for what I want to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't you think that's obvious?" The teenager questioned as he arched his back and spread his legs a little wider.

"You want me to fuck you after you've been so ill?" Fenrir muttered, clearly disgusted by that idea.

"Don't fuck me then," Harry said quietly, coyly. "Make love to me."

Fenrir gave an angry grunt at that but said nothing, stubbornly turning his head away. His lower body was betraying what he really felt though and Harry could tell the man was interested.

Sighing lightly at his Alpha's stubborness, the teenager rolled off of the bed and stepped up to the man. Of course, Fenrir made no move to reach for him and so Harry took the initiative. He took hold of both of the adult's wrists to guide the large hands to settled on either side of his hips. Fenrir was clearly unimpressed but he didn't fight against the contact.

"I know you're not as uninterested as you're pretending to be." He murmured in a husky whisper.

"You're in no condition..."

"What's this, Fenrir? A crisis of conscience? A fine time to get one."

Fenrir's forehead creased in a frown then and his hands gripped Harry's hips tightly, the nails digging into the flesh. "Bloody Hell, Pup, you don't realise just how ill you were, do you?"

Harry's eyes softened at the genuine concern and fear that was in his lover's voice. He stepped closer, closing the gap between them, and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. Instantly, Fenrir's arms were around him in return. "The key word there is "were"," he murmured soothingly. "I'm fine now, Fenrir; can you say the same?"

"I won't hurt you again." Fenrir grumbled reluctantly.

"Then you won't." Harry said with a light smile. "I'm tougher than you think."

Perhaps Harry successfully wore him down, or perhaps Fenrir just got tired of denying himself something he clearly wanted. Either way, the Alpha wasted no more time in leaning down and capturing his young mate's lips in a kiss that could only be described as tender. It was nothing like any of their kisses before, not even the kisses they shared in the after glow. It was so incredibly gentle and was the sort of kiss Harry didn't even know Fenrir was capable of giving.

They moved back towards the bed slowly and awkwardly, Harry having to move along on tip-toes while Fenrir was stooped down quite low so they could maintain contact with their lips. When the backs of Fenrir's knees hit the bedside, their kiss broke as the man sat down on the edge of the mattress and brought Harry up to sit on his lap. Even as the teenager was being lifted, the boy had reached under and between them to grip the Alpha's already completely erect member. After giving the length several pleasurable strokes, Harry moved it to sit at his entrance before he slowly impaled himself on it as he sank to straddle his mate's lap.

Fenrir gave a deep, long groan as he was gradually swallowed by Harry's pulsing warmth. He couldn't deny how amazing it felt to be inside the teenager again after over a week and a half of nothing. However, if he was to be completely honest with himself, over that past week, he hadn't really felt at all in the mood. His entire being had gone cold the moment Snape had greeted him at the school's entrance with the news that Harry was unwell and had been coughing up black blood, and it was only at that moment, as he was further encased in tight molten heat, that he thought that the chill was starting to melt. Never had he felt more scared and helpless, never had he truly realised just how deeply his feelings for his pup ran...

"Fenrir," Harry breathed then, his voice already breathless and his face already flushed. "Move."

"Don't let me hurt you." The Alpha murmured in a tone he'd angrily deny he'd ever used in the morning.

"Don't worry, you can't." Was the only answer the boy gave before he leaned forward to seal their lips together again.

It wasn't long before the mates were lost in each other, their bodies undulating together in a slow and steady rhythm. It had never been so good. It had never been so tender or erotic. Fenrir rolled his hips and grasped Harry's thighs tighter, coming close to piercing the creamy pale skin but really only doing enough to leave bruises in the morning. He slid deeper into his younger mate, a growled gasp escaping him as Harry unconsciously tightened his muscles around him.

Fenrir had never imagined that such a moment of quiet passion could be so arousing or feel so good. Not exactly better than the rough he usually prefered but just as good in a very different way. He was enchanted with the way Harry's expression seemed fixed as they made love (because that was what they were doing, for the first time ever). Mating with Harry had never just been about the rush of fucking or of finding release, it had always been about being closer to the teenager, but this was even more intense than normal. They were taking their time, and for Fenrir, this was really about pleasing his mate because he wanted to; he wanted to see the boy's face as he found the most intense release of his life; he wanted to show what he couldn't say himself.

He adored Harry, loved him desperately, and that was completely unconditional.

Fenrir found a rhythm that Harry apparently loved if the mewing sounds coming from him were any proof and so began to thrust a little harder. The teenager's eyes fluttered shut and he gave a soft cry as he undulated his body, moving with his Alpha's hips, pushing himself against the firmness as that firmness was pushed against him. Harry bit his lower lip lightly as shots of pleasure rushed through him as his prostate was found and nudged in a regular pattern.

Shifting slightly to try and get an angle that would be more comfortable for himself and yet still stimulate his mate's sweet spot, Fenrir tried rolling his hips slowly with a most gratifying result. A shiver of delight ran through Harry and he keened loudly. It made him lose his rhythm for a moment, but for Fenrir it was enough to simply see his mate lost in such pleasure. When the man thrust again, it prompted the teenager to whine low in his throat just as Fenrir dipped down to suckle the part of Harry's neck he knew drove the boy wild.

Harry's head fell back and his mouth dropped open, his body moving as though it had a mind of its own. He had no conscious thought of what he was doing, all that was driving him was the instinct to get more pleasure, to achieve satisfaction, to get closer to Fenrir. The teenager tried to speed things up, tried to find that completion all the quicker, but Fenrir was nothing if not incredibly stubborn when he had made up his mind about something. The Alpha kept their pace slow and steady, deep movements in and out, not done for himself but only so that Harry would have melted into a sated puddle by the time they were finished.

"Uh, Fenrir..." Harry whispered breathlessly, his eyes opening just enough to show the tiniest hint of the ink green irisis behind.

Fenrir growled low in his throat at the sound of those two little words. He clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth almost immediately after when his lover clenched around him. A much louder growl left the man then, one born partly from pleasure but also from frustration. Fenrir knew he was close and only getting closer, but he didn't want it yet. As much as he would hate himself for thinking it later, he wanted to reach his orgasm along with his pup; he wanted them to come together.

The Alpha sucked in a deep breath and never once let up with his slow and steady rhythm. Harry's eyelids fluttered and his mouth was open in a perminant gasp, or perhaps a scream. Then, at a particularly pleasurable thrust, one word left the boy, one word filled with nothing but love and adoration and complete devotion. It made Fenrir growl in pleasure and he cast aside his rhythm for a mere moment to plunge himself into Harry all the way to his root, conntecting them as deeply as was humanly possible.

At that thrust, Harry completely lost himself in the movement of their bodies. He forgot their rhythm and simply let his body move of its own accord; his eyes were squeezed shut; and his mouth twisted open into a grimace of pure pleasure. His legs quivered under Fenrir's tight grasp and simply the strain of the position which would no doubt leave him sore in the morning. The teenager was right on the edge and looked as though he was floating somewhere between pleasure and agony, even more so when one of Fenrir's massive hands came down to fondle the previously neglected erection. Harry whined in tortured bliss moments before he tilted his head down to seal his lips against his Alpha's. Their tongues met and clashed immediately, their pace quickening as the slippery muscles duelled and intertwined. It stole what little oxygen they both still had in their lungs and they were soon forced to separate. Their faces didn't move far though. Harry remained leaning forward, his forehead moving to rest on Fenrir's shoulder as he moved his legs to wrap around Fenrir's thick waist, giving him better leverage to force himself down onto the thick length inside of him.

Fenrir gradually became louder and louder as he neared his completions. Harsh pants and growled groans rushed out of his mouth. Moments later, Harry abruptly cried out, almost sobbing as his body shook, his orgasm rushing through his being powerfully, leaving his body through the ropes of hot seed that spattered onto his mate's chest. From then, he was limp as Fenrir dropped him to lay on his back and pounded into him like a man possessed. It looked rough, it looked violent, it could even have been mistaken for rape in its intensity and Harry's lack of reaction, but it was hard to think it just a coincidence that Fenrir found his completion at the exact same time as Harry reached to link his fingers with the hand of the Alpha closest to him. The man roared in satisfaction as he flooded his young mate's channel, his leg muscles quivering from the strain and his heart pounding through his chest so hard that Harry would've sworn he could actually hear it.

To Fenrir's credit, he didn't collapse and crush Harry. Despite his trembling limbs, he was able to keep himself up. As he rode out the last of his orgasm, his hips thrusting until every last ounce was milked from him, he leaned forward, supporting his weight on his arms, and pressed his lips to Harry again, this time in a much more tender and simpler kiss, like the one they had started out with. Thin, weak arms came up to wrap around the man's neck. Even when the kiss intensified slightly, a suckle to the boy's soft bottom lip and a swipe of the tongue across the smaller tougue, both remained lazy and saited.

The stress of that past week and the enthusiasm both males had shown in their love-making meant that both were falling asleep before they really knew it. Before too long, Fenrir had rolled to the side to lay down, dragging the teenager with him. They settled in their favourite sleeping position, with Fenrir laying on his back and Harry laying face down on his chest. They had barely settled themselves before both were fast asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 23.  
Hopefully the final scene appeased those who were miffed with the lack of romance in the last chapter.  
Right, I have now officially planned all my chapters. That means, as long as I've correctly predicted how long every event is going to take, this story will be 41 chapters long. Currently, I've written up to Chapter 34 and I'm about half way through Chapter 35 (and for those of you who were offended, I've almost finished the scene where Harry's taught why the term "coloured" is offensive). So, if everything goes according to plan, I should have this finished in fourteen more weeks (since I usually manage to finish 1 chapter every fortnight). And, as I always do, once I have everything completely pre-written, I'll bump up the update frequency.  
I have nothing more to say for this time so I bid you all farewell. Take care all and I'll see you again in a fortnight.

Hugs  
Dream


	24. Chapter 24

Hi everyone :)

As always, many thanks to everyone who reviewed :)  
...I have nothing more to say right now so I'll just get on with things XD

* * *

A man he had never seen before and didn't recognise, but who he knew anyway. Dozens of figures dressed in familiar black cloaks and white masks. A strange building, tall and imposing and dark, surrounded completely by water and nothing more.

All was quiet at first but then the explosions started. Great chunks of the building's walls suddenly burst forwards sending fragments of stone and cement falling to the rough waters below. Faint yelling could be heard from somewhere inside as a siren started to ring. None of the figures seemed bothered, they simply entered the building.

The interior was just as dank and depressing as the exterior, perhaps even more so. But it wasn't long before the place was filled with numerous coloured lights, shooting back and forth between those cloaked in black and those who weren't. Screams echoed throughout the stone walled corridors, some of pain, some or fear, some of rage, some of triumph.

The body of a man fell, the form hitting the ground with a terrible thud. The eyes were open and vacant seconds before the head was crushed in an explosion of blood and bone shards underneath the force of a spell...

* * *

A sharp, frightened cry had Fenrir awake in an instant. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in bed, not sure what he was expecting to find. However, seeing Harry sitting up beside him, hands covering his mouth as he stared ahead of himself with wide, terrified eyes filled with unshed tears was probably one of the last things the Alpha actually expected. He had never seen the teenager look quite so panicked before and he found it instantly alarming.

"What is it?" He demanded.

Harry didn't answer verbally, at least not right away. First, he simply shook his head, his eyes closing and his hands tightening over his mouth a little. Even when he had finished shaking his head, he didn't open his eyes or remove his hands. It was only after several deep breaths and a heavy gulp that he finally gave his reply.

"It's nothing," he murmured, sounding rather faint and queasy. "A bad dream."

Fenrir frowned at that. Harry had never been one for bad dreams, at least not dreams so bad that they woke him up screaming. He was tempted to challenge the boy on the subject, but upon seeing the sick expression on Harry's face and the way the boy had curled into himself, he decided to be tactful for once. He wouldn't demand a better, more satisfactory answer the pup; no, he would let the boy be.

With a small grunt, Fenrir flopped back down, throwing an arm out across his mate in order to drag the boy down with him. Harry made no sound or movement of protest and simply allowed himself to be pulled closer to the adult's body.

"Fenrir..." He said a little shakily.

"Relax and go back to sleep." The man muttered.

"But..."

"No buts," Fenrir insisted, pulling Harry flush against himself before curling around the smaller form protectively. "I won't let them hurt you."

Just who "them" referred to was unknown to Harry, but he saw no point in questioning it. He carefully shut his eyes and pressed his face against his Alpha's chest. That final sight in his dream still haunted him though, and even when Fenrir had returned to his sleep, Harry remained completely awake.

* * *

When mid-morning arrived, the time the two werewolves usually emerged from bed, Harry felt no more refreshed than he had when he had first headed to bed. If he had slept after his nightmare, then he couldn't remember it; it seemed to him that he had only lay in Fenrir's arms and listened to the man's grunted snores for the remainder of the night. He knew he had dark circles under his eyes, they were clear to see when he looked in the bathroom mirror, and so it was impossible that Fenrir hadn't noticed them. And if the looks the Alpha had given the teenager were anything to go by, he had indeed noticed. He had failed to comment or question it however. Harry knew when to count his blessings and so naturally didn't raise the subject himself.

It was lunch time at that moment (though it being their first meal of the day, it was technically breakfast), and Harry was sitting on the floor by the coffee table while Fenrir was sitting in his usual chair. The silence between them was surprisingly easy considering the strange events of the night before and the obvious evidence that Harry hadn't slept. They ate their breakfast in peace, neither feeling the need to speak.

The quiet they shared was abruptly broken, however, with a knock on the portrait entrance. The two werewolves shared a quick look before Harry got to his feet to greet whoever was outside. Both truthfully expected it to be Dumbledore, so both were surprised to instead find the Potions professor waiting on the other side of the portrait.

"Severus, good afternoon." Harry greeted happily, stepping aside to allow the older male entrance.

"Good afternoon, Harry." He returned with a light smile before he gave Fenrir a more neutral look. "Greyback."

"Snape." The Alpha grunted. "What brings you here?"

"Despite your general lack of interest in the goings on in the Wizarding world, I thought this was something you'd want to be aware of." Severus revealed somewhat cryptically as he moved into the room and held out a newspaper.

Fenrir couldn't deny he felt a small amount of intrigue and he accepted the paper, doing his usual thing of snatching it away rudely. Perhaps because he was used to it, Severus made no sign of displeasure at the impolite gesture and instead decided to give Harry a smile as the teenager offered him a cup of tea. An easy quiet once again settled over them until Fenrir had finished reading and chucked the newspaper to the side angrily.

"Fucking retards," he spat furiously, glaring off to the side with clear anger, but also anxiety, reflected in his eyes. "Isn't Azkaban supposed to be unescapable?"

Harry ignored Snape's answer in favour of scuttling for the paper to read it himself, sitting himself on the edge of the sofa. Upon picking it up, his eyes immediately fell onto the headline: _Dozens of Death Eaters Escape Azkaban_. He frowned lightly and looked to Severus. "Isn't Azkaban where Sirius was?"

"Yes." The teacher confirmed. "Many Death Eaters were locked away in there after the first time the Dark Lord was defeated. It's more than likely that it was the Dark Lord himself who organised the jail break in order to strengthen his numbers."

"Anyone particularly significant get out?" Fenrir asked then.

"The Headmaster indicated Bellatrix Lestrange as well as her husband and brother-in-law."

"Just the psychos then." Fenrir grunted without amusement while Harry picked up some toast to eat while he read through the front page. "Any dead?"

"Death Eaters? One or two of the prisoners; minor members who mattered little to the Dark Lord. And all but two Aurors died, though they are both in serious conditions at Saint Mungo's and could quite easily not make it."

Harry coughed very suddenly then, alarming both Severus and Fenrir. Both men immediately turned to look at the teenager and saw that the boy had opened the newspaper to the next page (where the front page story continued) and was staring at the photo in the middle of the article with wide eyes.

The teenager's mind was racing a mile a minute as he focussed on the picture of the man. It was the man! The one he had seen in his dream, the one who had died, the one whose head...

"This man; who is this man?" He asked Severus almost desperately.

"One of the Aurors who was killed last night."

"How? How was he killed?" Harry demanded urgently.

Severus glanced to Fenrir but the Alpha was simply staring at Harry in a most serious and scrutinizing manner. With no support from the other man, the professor just answered the question. "He was stunned before his head was crushed under the force of another spell."

Harry's hands came up to cover his mouth and he tried to do nothing more than concentrate on breathing in and out calmly. Unfortunately, memories of the dream before and flashbacks of what exactly had happened...It all made the teenager feel definitely queasy and he had to swallow back the desire to heave. Was it just a terrible coincidence or had his dream actually been real? Had he really seen someone die in such a brutal manner? Had he really seen the face of Voldemort?

"Pup," Fenrir said eventually and the boy's eyes were immediately on him. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Was there something Harry wanted to tell his Alpha? Did he really want to reveal that he had seen all that had happened at Azkaban the night before in a dream? What if he hadn't really seen it? What if it had just been a coincidence? Or, what if the dream was a result of something wrong with him? What if Dumbledore used this all as an excuse to force him to learn magic? Or, much worse, to get him away from Fenrir? True, he trusted both of the men in front of him and didn't for a second think either of them would tell Dumbledore anything Harry told them in confidence, but once a secret had been spoken, it was possible for anyone to find it out. If a secret was never spoken, however...

"No," Harry murmured with a very small shake of his head. "There's nothing I want to tell you, Fenrir."

Fenrir pinned a hard gaze on him for several lingering moments and Harry felt like shrinking under the scrutiny. The gaze never left him. Even when Fenrir spoke to Severus, the weight of the man's gaze never faultered.

"Thanks for letting us know, Snape."

It was an obvious dismissal and one Severus accepted without further word. He left the rooms and the werewolves silently, the only evidence of him leaving being the click that sounded when the potrait closed behind him. Harry looked off to the side stubbornly, refusing to look at his Alpha. Fenrir, to his credit, didn't seem to be about to lose his temper. In fact, he looked incredibly neutral and it was impossible to tell exactly what it was he was thinking.

Eventually, Fenrir moved, though his gaze still didn't leave Harry. The teenager didn't turn his eyes onto the movement, but he felt Fenrir's presence shift, and he felt it come to settle in front of him. When a hand came up to grab his chin, he didn't fight the pressure that made him move his head to face forwards. He even lifted his gaze without any prompting, knowing that he wasn't going to continue to get away with looking off to the side. The expression Harry found on his Alpha's face was still incredibly hard to read, but he was sure there was a hint of worry lurking in Fenrir's eyes.

"Is there a reason you're not telling me what's going on, or is that a secret as well?" The man asked gruffly.

Harry felt the guilt and regret well up inside him even before he had spoken his answer. "I'm sorry."

Fenrir gave a light growl then, sounding somewhere between frustrated and angry. However, instead of reacting in the way Harry expected, he instead wrapped his arms around the teenager's body. In an abrupt tightening of his arms, Fenrir dragged Harry's body off of the sofa so that their chests were pressed tightly together and the boy had to kneel on the floor just in front.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. "Fenrir..." He murmured quietly.

"I can't make you tell me, and I don't want to; coming to me is something you have to do on your own." The man revealed, not sounding the least bit happy with his own decision. "But at least tell me this; do you think you're in danger?"

"No," Harry whispered. "I don't think I am."

"Then stop acting so weird."

Harry heard the unspoken words then, he felt the sentiment behind them. A part of him did want to reveal everything, to tell Fenrir everything that he'd seen, but he wasn't brave enough to. Perhaps he would be someday, someday soon. Until that day came however, he simply lifted his arms to return his mate's embrace and cushioned his head on the man's shoulder.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching and Harry was as amazed as he had been the previous year at the extent of the decorations put up and the excitement among the students. However, the excitement level would soon decrease dramatically as the majority of the students were that day leaving for their homes. The first term at Hogwarts was officially over and the teenagers were gradually leaking out of the school.

It had been while Harry was on his way to see Severus that he had come across Ron Weasley. So, instead on continuing on to see his adult friend, he decided to instead walk his teenage friend to the school's entrance to bid him goodbye.

"Are you looking forward to seeing your family again?" Harry asked politely as he walked along with the taller boy.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Ron confirmed with a huge grin. "Can't wait to eat my mum's cooking again."

Harry chuckled lightly at that, amused that Ron always seemed to think with his stomach. "Have your siblings already left?" He inquired, having heard much about the Weasley siblings but never having actually met them.

"Ginny walked to the station with her friends. Don't know what's happened to the twins; they're probably still in bed."

"I see." The dark haired teenager said with a nod just as they reached the school's front entrance and they came to a stop. "I hope you have a wonderful Christmas, Ron." He wished sincerely. "And make sure to spend lots of time with your family."

"You too, Harry. Though try not to spend too much time with Snape, the git might start to rub off on you."

It was only because Harry knew that Ron was mostly joking that he wasn't more offended on his friend's behalf. He gave a very light smile which was returned by his tall friend before Ron started to walk off outside, dragging his trunk behind him. They offered each other small waves as a final parting gesture and then Ron didn't look back again. Harry watched him for a little while before he turned with the intention of moving back into the school and resuming his journey to see Severus.

However, it was as he was turning that something caught his attention in the corner of his eyes. It looked like a figure; a figure dressed in a black robe, with deathly pale skin, and red eyes that almost glowed. He gasped in surprise and snapped his head to the side in an attempt to get a better look.

There was nothing there.

Despite the apparant lack of anyone else's presence, Harry felt incredibly uneasy suddenly. What he had seen, had that just been his imagination? Surely it couldn't have been anything else but. The mere fact there had been no one standing there when he had turned to look properly had to mean it had just been his imagination...

Turning his head in front of himself again, Harry shot the spot where the figure had been standing one last glance before he all but ran forward, leaving the entrance foyer and the unnerving appirition behind him.

* * *

Christmas day had finally arrived. For Harry, it wasn't a time to get too over-excited however. It was during the period of the full moon and so that meant that Fenrir had been banished from the school building, as usual. Harry was determined to later sneak away to visit the man, but for that moment he was stuck where he was.

The teenager had been all but snatched by his godfather the second he had put a foot outside his door. Sirius had popped up from no where very suddenly, had grabbed his godson's hand and had proceeded to drag the boy back to his own rooms. Upon reaching them, he had promptly insisted that Harry sit down while he "fetched something from his room". That had been several minutes ago and Harry was still sitting in the chair, in Sirius and Remus' rooms ever since.

It was just as Harry's impatience was starting to show, his legs shifting restlessly as his gaze flittered all over the room, that Sirius finally re-entered the room, three wrapped parcels in his arms. Harry knew what they were, despite the fact he had never received one before; Christmas presents.

"Here we are, kiddo." Sirius said happily as he strolled over to his godson and stopped just in front of him. "Two of them are from me and Remus and the third one's from Professor Dumbledore."

Harry's mind boggled slightly at the news that Dumbledore had bought him a gift; he'd hardly ever been pleasant to the man after all. He didn't question it, however, and instead accepted the pile of gifts from his godfather with the customery words of thanks. Even before Sirius had plonked himself down on the sofa beside the teenager, Harry was busy tearing into the paper around the squishy gift, completely ignoring the the tag on it.

With the paper pulled away, the object was revealed to Harry. He frowned a little, not immediately recognising what it was, and he lifted it up so it unfurled in front of him. It was then that he realised it was a cloak but he failed to see its significance or even its attraction; it was rather ugly in his mind. Sirius, however, seemed to understand what it was, or at least that was the case if his gasp of complete surprise was anything to go by.

"Dumbledore's had it all this time? Blimey!" The man exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harry inquired, still frowning in confusion.

"Turn it around."

The teenager did as he was told and his frown vanished into an expression of surprise when he saw nothing there. "It's see through!" He gasped, turning it back and forth in his arms from the invisible side to the material side and then back again.

"It's an invisibility cloak." Sirius revealed. "Used to be your dad's. I guess he left it with Dumbledore before he...Left."

Harry noted Sirius' stumble over how to describe what happened to James Potter. He chose not to comment on it (truthfully, he didn't know what to say on the matter) and instead moved onto opening another present. The one he chose was also squishy though had no tag, but it was obviously from Sirius and Remus. He tore the paper away without care and soon found what was underneath.

"It's a robe." He noted, holding it by the shoulders in front of himself. Indeed, it was a robe, much the same as the one Harry had worn for years except much smaller and in a lot better condition.

"That's one from us." Sirius revealed with a smile, apparently having already recovered from the painful reminder of the fate of his old friend. "That thing you're wearing at the moment swallows you, not to mention it's got more holes in it than a piece of swiss cheese. We both thought you'd appreciate a new one that fits you better and is a lot cleaner."

Grudgingly, Harry had to admit that it was a thoughtful and useful gift. Not that he had hoped it would be an awful gift, Sirius was very nice in his own strange way, but he was a little protective of his over-sized and over-worn robe. It had belonged to Isaac after all and was really the only thing of his Sire that the teenager had left. A new robe would be useful, though he still wouldn't get rid of his current one.

"Thank you." Harry said once again, despite the fact he said it when he had received the gift. He carefully folded it then, resting it over the arm of his chair, before he started to unwrap the next gift down.

It was a lot harder than the other gifts though it did still have a certain amount of give to it, only when pressed down; it couldn't be bent. If Harry had to guess without unwrapping it, he would've assumed it was some sort of book with a leather cover. Indeed, as he pulled the paper away, a book was revealed to him, its cover made from red leather. The teenager's mind immediately boggled with the thought of what sort of book Sirius and Remus could have bought for him but he soon got his answer when he lifted the front cover and looked at the first page.

A photo album full of photos that moved like the various paintings around the school did. The first picture that he found instantly answered his self-asked question of why he had been gifted such a present. Although he couldn't say for sure, he was rather certain of the identities of the two adults in the photo.

"My parents." He said, more as a statement of fact than a question.

"I thought...Well, Remus and I thought," Sirius corrected himself quickly. "That you might like to know a bit about them, about who they were, and, well, knowing what they look like is a step towards that."

Harry wanted to decline. He didn't know much about his parents, what he did know Remus had told him, and, to be terribly blunt, he didn't see much point in knowing any more. A mere tenth of his life to that moment he had spent with the people who gave him life and none of it he could remember. He had a family, he had a life of his own, and for most of his life his parents had existed in his mind as nothing but worthless drunks who had got themselves killed in a road accident. Of course he now knew that wasn't true and felt deep gratitude to them for saving his life. He was glad he knew the truth, but there was nothing more there. As terrible as it sounded, he cared little about his parents and had no desire to know more about them.

But Harry was a naturally empathic young man; he could recognise the emotions in others and he always felt compelled to act in their best interest. At that moment, Sirius was sitting there with such obvious hope that Harry would agree, it was heart-breaking, it really was. For the first time, Harry was seeing his godfather for what he really was; a loyal and loving man who had been traumatised by not only losing his two best friends but for then being accused and locked away for assisting in their murder. And Sirius so wanted to love Harry because he was James' son and because he so wanted to believe that the teenager was a carbon copy of the man.

The sad truth was, however, Harry wasn't really like James in anything other than appeance. They had some similarities but mostly Harry was a mixture of his own person, Isaac who had raised him for four years, and Fenrir who had looked after him for those past five years. And perhaps Sirius knew that. Perhaps he realised that Harry had very little James in him, perhaps that was why he was currently looking so desperately hopeful, a look that broke Harry's heart.

Sighing lightly, Harry knew it was useless. He knew what was going to come out of his mouth when he spoke, whether he wanted it to or not. Looking to his godfather, he offered a small smile and acted in the man's best interest:

"Of course I want to know about them."

It was a lie, but the sight of Sirius' face lighting up as it did...Well, that made it all worthwhile in Harry's opinion.

* * *

Harry grinned slightly manically as he spotted the form of his Alpha. The man was sitting slouched back against the trunk of a massive oak tree, his eyes shut, apparently asleep. If he had been asleep before, however, he was probably now awake, having either heard the young werewolf's approach or having smelt the Christmas treats he had brought along with him.

It was a little after midday and Harry had only just managed to escape the clutches of the various wizards who surrounded him. After spending the morning with Sirius hearing stories about his parents (stories he had only half listened to), he and his godfather had gone along to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. Not a single student had stayed for Christmas so there was only a half a dozen people there: Harry; Sirius; Remus (Harry felt rather sore over the fact Remus was allowed back in the school during the day when Fenrir wasn't); Professor Dumbledore; Hagrid; and, of course, Severus. After dinner, he had almost been snagged by Sirius again but Severus came to his rescue, distracting the man so the teenager could make his escape. Harry would be sure to thank him later.

And now, the teenager was outside, mere moments away from spending some time with his Alpha.

As Harry carefully approached Fenrir, he started to think that the man was actually asleep. So, when Fenrir spoke, it was actually quite a surprise: "Dumbledore let you escape?" He grunted in a gravelly voice, one which implied he had recently napped.

"I don't think he noticed me leaving." Harry replied, continuing his walk at a much more normal pace now that he knew his mate was awake.

"Old fool notices everything." Fenrir muttered before he cracked an eye open. "Why do you smell like raw turkey?"

"Because I brought you a treat." The teenager grinned before he pulled out what he was holding behind his back; a tee-towel wrapped around something bloody if the stains on the material were anything to go by. "Managed to sneak them out of the kitchen. It's been so long since you've eaten raw meat, I thought you might appreciate them."

Fenrir was immediately intrigued and he couldn't deny that he shifted to sit up a little straighter as his young mate came to kneel beside him. He took the small bundle when it was offered to him and he tossed the material away carelessly. Left behind was a little pile of turkey giblets: two hearts; a liver; five lungs; two necks.

"They weren't missed?" He asked, only half caring, as he popped on of the bloody hearts into his mouth like it was a sweet.

"Nah, there were plenty. Four turkeys were cooked so not all the giblets were used for the gravy." Harry explained as he settled down more comfortably beside the man, leaning against his side.

Without thought, Fenrir slung his arm around the teenager's shoulders as he used his other hand to pop the giblets in his mouth. "Good morning?"

"Could've been worse." The boy murmured, allowing his eyes to close as he relaxed. "Got a couple of presents from Sirius and Remus and one from Dumbledore. Then had to listen to Sirius telling me stuff about my parents."

"What they get ya?"

"New robe and an album of old photos from Sirius and Remus; something that belonged to my dad from Dumbledore."

"Anything useful?"

"Invisibility cloak."

"Should've known it was gonna be magical." Fenrir grunted, clearly unimpressed.

"Remus was at dinner." Harry revealed then, his eyes opening again to show a small amount of sadness. "I'm glad he didn't have to spend the day alone, but I thought it was unfair that he was allowed back in when you weren't."

"Yeah, well, they're bound to invite him in, you're more of a werewolf than he is."

"They only do it because they don't like you."

"Of course they don't like me. I'm glad they don't like me."

"Why?"

"What I'm used to." The man admitted, closing his eyes again and settling back against the tree now his snack was gone. "I've always had people hate me, I know how to handle that. People tolerating, even liking, me though, ain't used to that. I never know how to treat 'em in return."

"You seem to get on all right with Severus." Harry pointed out.

"For your sake." Fenrir replied. "We tolerate each other for you. You weren't around, he'd be the first to demand me out."

Harry's eyes grew sad then. "Do you mind?"

"What, that everyone would sooner I die than be here? Course not."

"But doesn't it make you feel lonely?"

Fenrir gave a small grunt at that before he gave his mate's shoulders a small squeeze. "How can I be lonely when I've got you?"

Harry said nothing to that, he simply cuddled closer.

* * *

It was more of a startled cry than a scream that left Harry as he abruptly woke up on the night of New Years Day. However, it was still enough to wake Fenrir. In an instant, the man was sitting up and leaning over the teenager, peering down at him through the darkness while the boy closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing in and out smoothly.

"All right?"

Harry took another moment to take in a few more breaths before he answered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Still insisting you don't wanna tell me what's going on?" Fenrir asked gruffly, already knowing the answer.

"It's nothing, really."

"You know I don't believe that, right?"

Harry closed his eyes, clearly regretful. "I know."

"Then why keep pretending you're fine and everything else is fine?" The Alpha challenged.

"Because it is fine...And even if it wasn't, there'd be nothing you could do about it." Harry murmured before he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the mattress.

"Where are you going?" Fenrir demanded.

"I won't go back to sleep now, I'm going to have a walk outside."

The Alpha gave an irritated grumble before he too sat up and moved to stand up.

"Oh, no Fenrir, you don't have..." The teenager tried to protest.

"Shut up, Pup." He muttered. "I'm not in the best mood right now so don't argue. Just do as you're told, all right?"

Harry's eyes dropped to the ground. "Yes, Fenrir." He confirmed meekly.

When the familiar pressure of his mate's large hand settled on the back of his neck, the boy lifted his gaze to look up at the man. It was true, Fenrir didn't look at all happy, he looked tired and irritable. However, he also looked concerned, and it was obvious that, for whatever reason, he was reluctant to leave Harry alone at that moment in time.

Knowing that he was causing his Alpha worry tugged at Harry's guilt-strings but he was adament that he wouldn't speak a word of what was happening. There was nothing Fenrir could do and Harry thought it best to just ignore the Wizarding side of his heritage, even when it was apparently manifesting itself in such a distressing manner.

* * *

End of Chapter 24.  
Christmas in April? I didn't plan that too well, did I? XD And so Harry's dreams of Voldemort begin but how will he deal with them? Only time will tell.  
Ta ta for another fortnight, my lovelies, take care until we meet again.

Hugs  
Dream


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone :)

As always, many thanks for the reviews :) I may not be able to reply to you all personally but I hope you all know just how much your reviews mean to me. You make writing fanfiction worth it :)  
Enough for now, on with the latest chapter.

* * *

Two weeks of nights full of screams and terror later and both Fenrir and Harry had had enough. Neither were getting enough sleep and both were getting rather worried about the teenager's state of mental health. However, while Harry wanted to ignore his problem in the desperate hope that said problem would simply go away, Fenrir was determined to take a more direct approach. That was way that morning, after once again being woken by a frightened scream from his young mate, the Alpha had literally slung the boy over his shoulder and carried him up to Dumbledore's office.

An hour later and they were still in that office along with the headmaster, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. They had established the likely cause of the problem (a connection with Voldemort) but then their discussions of what exactly was to be done had long since stopped being a discussion. Instead, it had turned into an argument. While both Sirius and Severus tried to plead the case of teaching Harry Occulmency, Fenrir heatedly argued against it, his voice getting louder and louder as he became increasingly frustrated with the situation.

"You're all out of your fucking minds if you seriously think I'm going to let him go through that!" The Alpha barked angrily.

"It's Harry's best chance of fighting whatever connection it is he shares with the Dark Lord." Severus insisted, managing to retain some form of patience but it was very clearly wearing thin; at least he was still sitting in his chair.

"You can't make this decision for him!" Sirius exclaimed heatedly, much more aggitated than Severus and he was up on his feet, having many minutes ago stood from his seat.

"I'm not, he'd say the same thing I would! And even if he didn't, he's just a pup, how the hell does he know what you're all trying to do to him!"

"Don't call him that!" Sirius suddenly yelled. "He's not an animal!"

"Do try and focus on the problem at hand, Black, instead of obsessing over minor details." Severus said sneeringly.

"Mind your own damn business, Snivellous; fuck knows what it's got to do with you."

"I care for Harry's welfare."

"You care about trying to shag him because you never got close to shagging Lily!"

Things completely erupted then as Severus stood from his seat and returned every insult with one of his own. As each abuse was hurled, Harry slid further and further down in his seat, feeling absolutely terrible. He had always hated raised voices and arguments; he was basically in his own little hell at that moment. And, apparently, not one person noticed...

"Harry?" The gentle voice of Remus came from beside him then.

Harry turned his head very slightly and looked to his fellow werewolf who was leaning a little closer with an expression of concern on his face.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Harry assured a little weakly as he let his head returned to its previous position and his gaze fell back to his lap.

"Is this all getting a bit much for you?" Remus questioned gently.

"A bit." The teenager admitted quietly.

The man sighed and sent a glance to the three men who were still arguing. He then looked to Dumbledore who was occupied with watching the arguing men with an unreadable expression on his face. It was obvious that the confrontation was not going to stop anytime soon and that the headmaster wasn't going to make it stop.

"Shall we go outside for some air?" The sandy haired man suggested quietly.

"I don't think I should..." Harry murmured even though the idea of getting out of that room sounded divine.

"I imagine Greyback's too occupied with the argument to really notice." Remus assured.

The teenager doubted that, but Remus' concern for him made him feel a little better despite the fact the sounds of arguing were still the loudest sounds in the room. He also doubted they would get very far before they were stopped, but Harry gave a small nod nonetheless; if nothing else it would probably at least pause the arguing. Remus gave him an understanding smile and patted him on the shoulder before he stood from his seat. Harry stood a moment later, and within a second, all raised voices in the room were silenced.

"Where are you going?" Fenrir immediately demanded.

"Harry and I are going to go out to get some air and to get away from the noise." Remus explained calmly.

"Like hell you are." The Alpha and made his way over to Harry to seize the boy's shoulder.

"Harry can't leave, it's him we're trying to help." Sirius spoke then.

"Does he really need to be here when you're simply talking about him, rather than to him?" Remus asked pointedly. "No one's said a word to him since Severus explained exactly what it is he plans to teach him. None of you have asked his opinion, none of you have asked him if he's already made a decision of his own, no one has even asked if he has any questions he wants answered. Harry may be young, but he knows his own mind and can make his own choices."

"All right then," the boy's godfather agreed. "Harry, what do you want to do?"

Harry was rather surprised with just how quickly he was expected to give an answer. He wondered for a brief moment whether he needed to think of an actual reason, or whether he'd get away with a simple refusal. When the heavy silence in the room got gradually heavier, however, the teenager thought it best to simply give his answer without worrying about justifying himself at that moment.

"I now know that not everyone who uses magic is a bad person, and I know that magic itself is not necessarily a bad thing." He started calmly but then his voice got stronger towards the end of the sentence. "However, I still have no interest in learning of it."

"But Harry..." Sirius immediately tried to protest.

"No, Sirius," Remus cut in then. "It's Harry's decision. If he's not comfortable with learning magic then he shouldn't be pushed into it, it wouldn't be fair."

"I'm sure an alternative to Occulmency can be found." Severus said then, finally rejoining the conversation. "You must help us though, Harry. You can't suffer in silence anymore."

Harry nodded a little. "All right."

"Ah, isn't that good then?" Dumbledore suddenly said, sounding far too cheerful in Harry's mind. "Everything's all sorted out. I see no reason to keep any of you any longer; go off and enjoy your Saturday."

It was an abrupt dismissal but it was certainly a welcome one. Harry wanted nothing more than to dash from the room, escaping it and the situation he had just endured. However, before he left, he felt the need to thank the school's DADA professor.

"Remus," he said quietly, stopping the man when he was half out the room but not seeming to alert anyone else. "Thank you for sticking up for me, and for stopping Sirius giving me a hard time about my choice."

Remus offered a warm smile at that and gave the teenager's shoulder a few solid pats. "You're welcome Harry. But, if you really want to thank me, then promise you'll stop bottling everything inside. We're all here to help you; if you feel like you can't talk to one person, there are still others who you can turn to."

Harry beamed a happy smile up at the older werewolf. "Thanks." He said again and, acting on the spur of the moment, gave Remus a quick squeeze of a hug. No time was allowed for Remus to return the gesture before Harry was away again, hurrying from the room to catch up to his Alpha.

Strangely, Fenrir hadn't waited for Harry. In fact, it wasn't until the headmaster's office was far behind them and they were quite close to their rooms that Harry finally caught up with the man. Immediately, the teenager could tell that his mate was in a bad mood. That was quite predictable though, considering where they had just come from and what had just happened. Harry was sure he'd be able to cheer the man up, however, and so he broke into a run to close the remaining distance between them, jumping onto his Alpha's back playfully upon reaching him.

Something very unexpected happened then however. Instead of accepting the sudden weight or even just tolerating it, Fenrir flat out rejected it. None too gently he reached behind himself and forced Harry off of his back. The teenager gave a noise of protest as he was made to lose his grip very suddenly. He fell to the floor with a heavy thump and he gave a groan of pain as his tail bone was bruised.

"Fenrir!" Harry scolded, his voice slightly raised but no where near a shout. "What the hell?"

"Not now, I'm not in the mood." The man grunted.

"There's no need to take it out on me." The teenager muttered as he picked himself up and dusted off the back of his robe.

"Why don't you go whine like a bitch to your new pack mate rather than piss me off with it?" Fenrir shot nastily.

Harry had to think for a moment before he realised what his Alpha was talking about. "Wait, you mean Remus? What makes you think I've taken him on as a pack mate?"

"You were disgustingly close with him just now, his hands all over you, trying to get across your opinion."

Harry's jaw literally dropped and he stared at the man in complete and utter shock. "You're...Not seriously jealous, are you?" He asked, not quite believing the words even as he spoke them. He knew though, even with Fenrir's silence, that he was right on the mark. "Oh c'mon, Fenrir, this is ridiculous! He was simply doing what no one else would!"

"Stick his oar in..."

"Stick up for me!" Harry cut his Alpha off angrily. "While you were busy throwing your weight around and trying to force everyone to see things your way, Remus was the only one who noticed how I was feeling, who cared what I was thinking and what I wanted. Perhaps if you had paid a little less attention to being right and a little bit more on me and what I thought, Remus wouldn't have had the chance to comfort me and I wouldn't have had to accept that comfort!"

It was another one of those times when Harry regretted his words almost immediately after he had finished saying them. Even if Fenrir hadn't been in a mood, blaming the man for anything was a definite mistake. With the Alpha in his current strop...Well, Harry quickly braced himself for whatever cutting remark he was about to be punished with.

Harry wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting or even what sort he was dreading the most. When it finally came though, it cut him deep. It wasn't even said in a particularly loud voice, it was just the way it was said and, indeed, the actual words.

Fenrir stepped right up to the teenager, so their faces were inches apart. "The next time you wake up in the middle of the night screaming, Lupin can be the one to comfort you," he seethed in a furiously calm voice, spitting out the word "comfort" as though it was dirty. "Because I won't be there with you." And with that, he straightened up and stormed past Harry.

"Fenrir..." Harry tried weakly, an attempt at pacifying the man.

The slam of the portrait roughly moving back into place was the only answer he got however. The teenager sighed and rubbed his eyes; what a morning it had been.

* * *

Harry sighed lightly as he idly flicked through a random book he had found on a random shelf in the school's library. It was hard to really focus on anything with Fenrir words still hanging heavily on his mind. He knew the Alpha was simply frustrated, perhaps even a little frightened, but the teenager couldn't deny that his mate's words had run deep. Was there any truth to them? He didn't think so; his relationship with Remus was no more significant from his relationships with any other wizard. And then there was the issue of whether Fenrir really did think Harry didn't need him anymore, because if that truly was what the man thought, Harry knew he had gone terribly wrong somewhere. Out of everyone he was close to, he needed Fenrir the most; Fenrir was his love, Fenrir was his world...

"Excuse me," a female voice suddenly came from beside Harry and he immediately glanced up to see a girl around his age with an armful of books, obviously needing to get past.

"Oh, sorry!" He replied quickly, immediately stepping out of her way.

"Thank you." She said politely and started to edge by him.

Harry watched her for a moment before he decided that she was still struggling. "Um, would you like some help?"

"Oh, no, I can manage." The girl declined politely and almost immediately dropped several books.

The half-werewolf was crouching down in a second, gathering the dropped books for the witch. Once he had them all and stood back up, he saw that the girl was looking rather sheepish and had an embarrassed blush heating her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said once again, sounding far more shy this time.

"Don't mention it." Harry said before he too became slightly shy. "I'm, um, Harry by the way."

"Um, yes, yes I know." The girl replied. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Likewise. I've seen you around the school before, but never in the library..." She trailed off, obviously not knowing quite how to finish that sentence.

"I've only been in here once or twice before and it's usually been late in the evening when curfew's active." He explained before he paused for a moment as something came back to him. A look of surprised realisation crossed his face then and if his arms hadn't been full of books he would have pointed. "You're the girl with the kneazle!"

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Pardon?"

"The first time I came to the library I saw you. You were leaning over to pick up your kneazle, Ron was with me at the time..."

"Ron? As in Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, that's right. You know him?"

The girl blushed a little again. "We're both in Gryffindor and in the same Year group."

"Ah, so that's why he blushed when he saw you!"

"What!" Hermione gasped, her blush darkening.

Harry practically cackled in glee. "Aww, that's so cute that he likes you!" He grinned playfully. "And I think a certain Miss Granger likes him too?"

The girl spluttered slightly at that, obviously having no idea what to say.

The reaction only made Harry laugh all the harder. Once he'd calmed down a little, he playfully nudged the other teenager with his hip. "You know, Hermione, I think we're going to become great friends."

* * *

Indeed, not an hour later and Harry's prediction had come true. He and the teenage witch got on like a house on fire and had actually had to leave the library after being glared at for giggling too much. That was when they had headed outside, found a bench, and continued to talk away as though they had been friends for a thousand years.

"That's incredible!" Hermione gasped after hearing Harry recall the time he and Fenrir had defended their territory from the pack of enemy werewolves. "How in Merlin's name did you survive?"

"Luck of the location really. That and being determined not to let myself get too freaked out. It really was only because of the trees though. If not for that, I wouldn't have escaped."

"My, it sounds like a completely terrifying way to live. But I get the feeling you miss it rather, don't you?"

Harry was a little speechless at that and looked away quickly. "What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes really lit up when you were talking about it and it was almost like you were reliving the excitement. I imagine life here at Hogwarts must be quite boring for you after all of that."

"Oh, I don't know about that." The boy said a little nervously, trying his best to ignore the black figure he could suddenly once again see out of the corner of his eyes.

Hermione, however, seemed to notice his discomfort and followed his eye-line. "What is it?" She asked, concerned when she saw nothing herself.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said with a forced cheerfulness. "Oh, didn't you say you had a meeting with one of your teachers before lunch? Surely you need to make a move for it."

"Yes, I suppose I do." The girl sighed, obviously realising that Harry was now rather on edge and so wanted their meeting to end sooner rather than later. "Are you doing anything for lunch?"

Harry shook his head.

"Perhaps we could spend it together then?" She requested a little shyly.

Harry offered a smile that put her at ease immediately however. "I'd love to. Meet you by the Great Hall?"

"All right." Hermione practically beamed before she turned to hurry away. "See you later!" She called behind her, obviously over-joyed with the arrangements with her new friend.

"Bye." Harry offered, giving a small wave.

The half-werewolf watched until the girl was out of sight before he decided to head in himself; it was January in Scotland after all and it wasn't warm enough to be outside really. Plus, there was the eerie figure he could still see just out of the corner of his eyes. He hoped that perhaps going inside would allow him to escape the sight.

It did, indeed, work and the strange shadow didn't follow him. However, he was then stuck on where exactly he could go next. He still felt the need to be on his own, he knew he wasn't up to listening to a bunch of I-told-you-soes or answering questions about what exactly had happened. To be on his own, that was what Harry needed at that moment and what better place to be alone than in his and Fenrir's rooms? After all, the Alpha probably wasn't going to be there and neither was anyone else, it would be perfect.

Unfortunately, Harry had barely made it halfway there before he had turned a corner and come across the form of Draco Malfoy. The blond's face immediately lit up the moment he saw the other teenager and Harry had to quickly resign himself to the fact he wasn't going to escape without some sort of conversation with the boy. It wasn't that he was particularly wary of Draco anymore, it was just that he wasn't really in the mood for a conversation with anyone.

"Hello Harry." The blond greeted him happily when they were within speaking distance to each other.

"Hello Draco." Harry returned with a slightly forced smile.

"We haven't seen each other since before Christmas," Draco noted as he came to a stop uncomfortably close to the half-werewolf (in the half-werewolf's opinion that is). "How have you been?"

"Oh, well, you know, can't complain."

Draco obviously wasn't convinced. "Are you sure? You know, Harry, if there's something bothering you, something you feel like you can't talk to an adult about, you can always come to me. I'll always be willing to listen to you, and even if I can't offer any help or advice, at least it'll get things off of your chest."

Harry felt genuingly touched by that kindness and he offered a true smile. "You're very kind, Draco, even when I've treated you with nothing but suspicion."

"It can't be helped that people have poured poison about me in your ear."

"They only want to protect me." The dark haired boy murmured, feeling the need to defend those who were close to him.

"I didn't mean it in a nasty way." Draco assured gently. "So, is there something you'd like to talk about?"

Harry seriously considered the offer. A part of him did want to talk/rant to someone, preferably someone who wasn't going to simply slag off Fenrir because they didn't like him. He didn't for a moment believe that Draco actually liked Fenrir but he doubted the blond would voice that dislike; he seemed far too polite for that really. So, just maybe, the Malfoy would be a good person to talk things out with...

"What's going on here?"

Harry nearly groaned out loud at the sound of his godfather's voice. He turned to see that the man had come up just behind him and was glaring with clear dislike at Draco. To the Slytherin's credit, he didn't seem at all phased by the hostility. In fact, he was giving back as good as he got, scowling at the older male with equal intensity.

"Sirius..." The dark haired teenager attempted to pacify quickly.

His effort was lost, however, when the man completely ignored him and stepped in front of him, shielding him from Draco's sight. "Push off." Sirius said very rudely to the Malfoy.

The blond sneered at him. "I believe I was here first, and I also believe you are interrupting a conversation. Perhaps you should be the one to push off."

Sirius leaned in a little closer then and spoke in a quiet, threatening manner. "You don't push off and I'll show you why they locked me in Azkaban for fourteen years."

Draco actually looked a little wary at that and it was clear he no longer wanted to stand and fight. After shooting Harry one last look, the blond turned and walked away, his pace not hurried but not exactly casual either. Harry watched his friend go a little sadly for a moment before he shot his godfather a hard look.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Why do you hang around with that Malfoy? He's such a little weed."

"Because, unlike almost every other man I know, he's not a slave to his testosterone." Harry muttered as he turned to walk away, in no mood to deal with Sirius' childishness. He had not taken more than a step before his wrist was caught however, and he turned to see his godfather had a clearly apologetic expression on his face.

"Can we talk?" The man requested, suddenly sounding rather timid.

Harry sighed. He was a sucker for weak expressions on those he cared about and despite everything he did care for Sirius. There would be no turning his godfather down, not when the man looked as pathetic as he did at that moment.

"Your rooms then?" Harry asked, not even pretending with himself that he was going to try to refuse the request.

Sirius' face immediately brightened at that and he shifted his grip on Harry's wrist so he was holding the teenager's hand instead. He then promptly began to lead the teenager away, in the direction that would take them to the rooms he shared with Remus. Although it was slightly cringeworthy to be holding his godfather's hand, Harry didn't fight the contact and their hands remained joined right up until the teenager was made to sit down on the sofa in the DADA professor's rooms. Sirius sat down on the armchair to Harry's left but then there was nothing for several lingering moments.

Eventually, it was Sirius who spoke first. "I just wanted to apologise," he murmured rather self-consciously. "I didn't mean to push the Occulmency subject so hard."

"It's all right." Harry murmured.

"It's just, I can't think of any other way to help you and I do want to help you, Harry. Despite everything I say and do, I care about you a lot, I just want you to be safe and happy. You've got to help me understand though," the man practically pleaded. "Why won't you give Occulmency a try? Sni...Snape'll be the one teaching it to you, and you like Snape, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then I don't understand the problem! Occulmency is the easiest option, it could cure the problem and I don't understand why you're so against. Please, help me understand, Harry."

Harry sighed lightly and began to think of how best to explain his feelings and opinions on the subject. It was complicated and he wasn't sure where to begin. So, he started off slowly, obviously trying to put his thoughts in order even as he spoke.

"Magic...It's a part of my life, and a part of me, I know that. I have the capacity to learn magic, I've used accidental magic in the past, but still it's a foreign concept to me. I have seen very little good come of magic and I don't want to learn how to use something so dangerous."

"But Occulmency..." Sirius tried to protest.

"Is magic all to do with the mind, isn't it?" Harry interrupted him quickly. "Do you really expect me to start off a magical education with something that involves tampering with something as private and essential as my mind?"

His godfather studied him for a second before a frown crossed his face. "This isn't just Greyback talking is it?" He asked sharply.

Harry rolled his eyes. "As shocking as it may be, Fenrir doesn't control my every thought. He's always encouraged me to form my own opinions on things and not to take his biased opinions into account. I know you don't think much of Fenrir, but he really isn't the ogre you seem to believe he is."

"If you knew the things I do about him..."

"I imagine I know everything you do and no doubt more." The teenager interrupted for the second time. "His past and his faults make him who he is, and I wouldn't change that for anything."

Sirius gave a tired sigh then and gave his godson a reluctantly impressed look. "You're just like your father; he wouldn't stand to hear a bad word said about anyone he cared about."

Harry smiled at that before giving a more pointed look. "Now, are we going to change the subject or am I going to be leaving now?"

The man obviously thought about that, perhaps trying to decided whether he wanted to risk pushing with the Occulmency subject. In the end, however, his doubts seemed to get the better of him and he played safe. "So," he started with a cheerful smile. "How's that red haired friend of yours?"

* * *

"Where've you been?"

The greeting was unexpected and therefore it made Harry jump a little. His heart was still racing when he turned his head slightly and saw the figure of Fenrir standing in the doorway of their bedroom. It was immediately apparant that although the man had calmed since the last time Harry had seen him, he was still obviously tense and that meant he was still in a relatively bad mood.

"I've been with Sirius and Remus since just after lunch." Harry answered easily, knowing that wasn't going to make Fenrir's mood any better but also refusing to lie.

Indeed, the news did nothing for the Alpha's mood and the man gave a low growl of displeasure. "Is there something going on with you and Lupin?" He demanded.

"Oh yes, because I've suddenly developed a taste for sickly-looking babysitters." Harry grunted sarcastically before he gave Fenrir a pointed look. "I though you knew me better than that."

Another growl left Fenrir then and he lurched forward to seize Harry's upper right arm in a tight hold. "And how am I supposed to know you when you don't tell me anything?" He all but barked. "Three weeks I watched you suffer, held you while you sobbed. I asked you constantly what was the matter, and every time you said you were okay, that everything was fine. And then you run to that mutt for comfort. Why?"

Harry gave a light sigh. When put that way, he could understand why Fenrir was frustrated and jealous. He just hadn't wanted to trouble the man, though he could now see that not saying anything had probably troubled the Alpha even more. And the only reason he had accepted comfort from Remus was because the man had offered it when he had needed it most. Anyone could've offered it and he would accepted it at that moment.

Sighing again, the teenager leaned forward so his weight rested against the solid form of his lover. "I love you." He murmured.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Fenrir snapped angrily, pushing the slighter form away from his body again and then holding him at arms length.

"Yes it does." Harry disagreed. "I so didn't want to trouble you, I didn't want to make you worry, that's why I didn't say anything whenever you asked me. And when we were in Dumbledore's office, with all the yelling and the pressure, I just wanted to leave, preferably with you but anyone would've done." He paused then and looked up to meet Fenrir's gaze with sad eyes. "I'm sorry I made you feel this way. Looking back, I can see it was stupid and completely illogical, I'd take it back if I could and tell you everything the first time you asked."

It was Fenrir's turn to sigh then as he pulled the teenager back into his arms, holding him firmly against his chest. "Silly pup." He grumbled lowly, leaning down to bury his face in the wild strands of dark hair.

"I know." Harry murmured before he pulled away just enough so he could tilt his head and look back to his lover's face. "Forgive me?"

"Don't do it again." Was all Fenrir grunted before he leaned down and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

Relief instantly swept through Harry like a soothing wave. Everything was okay again, things were sorted, and he and Fenrir could go back to normal. However, when he felt a large hand grip the back of his head and his mate's knee move between his legs to knead into his crotch, he knew that things were getting too back to normal. Usually, he would've submitted to the adult immediately, but he had promised Sirius and Remus to spend the rest of the evening with them and if he didn't turn up, they could possibly come looking for him and find...

"Fenrir, wait..." Harry tried to protest, pulling away from the kiss and weakly attempting to wriggle out of the man's arms, managing to at least turn around in them. "We can't..."

"Why not?" Fenrir growled, pulling the teenager back and holding him tightly to his chest, his hands resting on the flat stomach. The man trailed his lips up the length of his mate's neck and then darted his tongue out to gently lick at the back of the small ear. "Isn't that what falling outs are for? So you can make up afterwards?" He asked, his warm breath making goosebumps rise on Harry's skin.

Harry's thoughts left him briefly as the lick to his ear and the puff of breath made him shiver and go a little cross-eyed. "Nnn," he moaned rather uselessly as he started to melt back against his Alpha's body. "But I told Sirius I'd meet him..." He mumbled half-heartedly.

"I'm more important than him." Fenrir smirked as he gently scratched the fingernails of his right hand upwards over Harry's clothed body, trailing up his neck, and around the edge of his jaw until his hand was cupping the side of the boy's face in a manner that was almost tender. He gently made Harry turn his head to the side so their gazes could meet. "Aren't I?" He asked, his tone arrogant as though he already knew the answer; in all truth, he probably did.

And Harry couldn't deny it. He'd sooner spend an evening with Fenrir than his godfather any day. It was slightly annoying that he couldn't deny it, he so wanted to if only to wipe the arrogant smirk of his Alpha's face. Before he could even speak, however, Fenrir leaned down and pressed their lips together, his tongue immediately sliding into the boy's mouth, feeling the soft, velvety insides of the cheeks and the moist, warm tongue. Fenrir's left hand came to rest on Harry's stomach, gently holding the slighter form more tightly against himself. Harry brought his hands to rest on top of the large one on his abdomen as he allowed himself to get lost in their kiss.

After they had remained joined for lingering minutes, Fenrir suddenly moved his arms underneath Harry so he could sweep the boy off of his feet in a bridal hold and promptly carry him into their bedroom. Their kiss had to end during the carrying process (it was far too awkward to maintain the contact while in their respective positions) but the moment Harry had been dropped onto the bed, they were together again, their lips coming together almost desperately, as though the time separated had been painful.

Harry groaned as their lips parted. He didn't complain otherwise, however, as he was distracted by Fenrir gripping his left wrist and guiding it over to the side. The teenager's eyes popped open just in time to see and feel his fingers being dipped into the pot of lubricant that Fenrir had somehow managed to retrieve without him even noticing.

The Alpha leaned down to peck another kiss to Harry's lips before he drew back quickly and reasped in the small ear: "Prepare yourself."

The teenager's heart fluttered at that command and he shifted to obey, moving just enough so he could move his slicked up fingers to his entrance, the back of his robe being hitched up around his waist for him. As he did that, Harry felt one of Fenrir's large hands run down his front, the nails scraping over the material lightly, all the way down to where the hem of the hitched-up robe was just rested over the boy's growing erection. Then, just as the first finger slipped inside Harry, Fenrir began to massage his mate's erection through the fabric of the robe, using the heel of his palm.

Harry groaned again and was torn between pushing backwards against his finger and pushing forwards to get more contact with Fenrir's hand. In the end, he went for pushing back on his finger. A light sigh of delight left him just before he added a second finger and started to thrust just that little bit deeper. It wasn't long before he had added a third finger as well. He was well used to such things after all and it never took long to prepare himself.

"Hurry up." Fenrir grunted nonetheless, emphasising his words by increasing the pressure he kneaded his mate's erection with.

"I'm, uh!" Harry gasped as he touched his prostate suddenly. "I'm almost there." He assured, getting the words out on his second attempt. His thrusts increased to sharp jabs then and he scissored his fingers as he dragged them back out. The teenager did that several times before he removed his fingers with a gasp. "Ready." He panted desperately.

"Oil me up then." The Alpha growled, his voice thick with arousal.

Harry gave him a look of disbelief even as he reached for the pot of oil. "Why didn't you do it while I was doing that?" He demanded, slicking his right hand up quickly.

"No fun in touching myself." Fenrir smirked, obviously pleased that he had managed to ruffle his young mate. "Besides," he leaned forward then so he was much closer to the boy's ear. "You know you love stroking my cock." There, he snaked out his tongue and traced the shell of the small ear.

Harry shuddered in pleasure as he wrapped his oiled fingers around his Alpha's heavy erection. He'd never admit it but Fenrir was right; he did enjoy playing with his lover's length. It had a satisfying weight to it and it was that strange sensation of being both soft and firm at the same time. The fact it was a lot larger than his own also added to the pleasure and intrigue.

When their moment came, it was done in one swift motion. Fenrir flipped Harry over to the boy was laying on his stomach and then spread his legs. He entered in one swift motion that caused Harry's eyes to widen as his body was struck by both sudden pain and pleasure. Obviously, the teenager was just as impatient as his Alpha as he didn't hesitate in pushing back against the larger body before relaxing and then pushing back again. Fenrir gave a low growl at the display of initiative and soon began to rock in time with his young mate's movements.

It was a hard and fast mating, neither male wanting to draw it out, both selfishly seeking their own pleasure. Before long, Fenrir had grabbed Harry's hips to hold them up off of the bed, simply so he could plunge in deeper with each thrust. It was no hardship for the teenager to bear though as it meant he finally had access to tug at his erection and also his prostate was occassionally brushed against.

With such a sudden barage of sensation, Harry was practically shoved into his orgasm. It hit him suddenly and it hit him hard, causing him to give a wailing keen as his seed shot out and stained their duvet with four thick spurts. Fenrir wasn't as close, though the rippling of the walls that gripped him so tightly did bring him that little bit closer. He continued to hump against the teenager, completely ignoring the fact the sated boy was being little more than a limp lump.

Fenrir's roar when he came may have been loud enough to actually be heard outside their room. The Alpha threw back his head as his hips moved wildly, thrusting at an erratic pace. Even when the after glow set in, he remained kneeling up, lazily thrusting, obviously intent on milking every last bit of pleasure.

Eventually, too over-sensitised to feel pleasure, Fenrir pulled out and collapsed on the bed beside his lover. The new weight to the mattress made Harry's body roll over naturally and the teenager landed half sprawled on top of his Alpha and half still laying on the bed. Neither bothered to move from that position and so it was arranged that way that they fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 25.  
Yay for smut :D And yay for jealous Fenrir too :D  
Okay, length update. Chapter 36 didn't turn out as long as I expected so was smooshed up with Chapter 37. Therefore, at the moment, this story will be forty chapters long (rather than the forty-one I previously thought it would be). I really don't think that I'll be able to combine any other chapters even if they do turn out short as there are certain events I want to keep to separate chapters. So the length should stay at forty now. That means we have fifteen more chapters to go before this is all done with...I need to get a move on with the story that'll be posted after this XD

Hugs  
Dream


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone :)

Ah, I love reviews, they cheer me up when I'm feeling low and I have been feeling low lately. So yes, many thanks for all the reviews :)  
Many of you will be pleased to know that I have but two and a bit chapters left of this story to write. However, they're going rather slowly. I'm doing my best to stick with the getting-one-chapter-done-every-other-week thing though, so fingers crossed that I'll have it all written and complete in another four weeks or so.  
Also, someone asked me what pairing I'm going to be writing next. I won't be revealing that until the very last chapter of this story, so you'll all just have to live in suspense XD

And with that happy thought, let's get on with things.

* * *

It was a disaster, perhaps one of the worst things that Harry could remember happening. The wolfsbane potion that Severus had been brewing had spoiled. Even the Potions Master was struggling to understand exactly what had gone wrong with the brew. He wondered if he had got a date wrong somewhere, but Harry knew he hadn't. He wondered if perhaps the plant itself had not been ready to be picked and used. He even wondered if he had properly washed the couldron he used. The botch job was at that moment a complete mystery but that didn't stop one thing from being very clear; neither Remus nor Fenrir would have wolfsbane potion to take that evening, the first day of the full moon of January.

Had such a thing happened at the same time the previous year, Harry could have seen himself being pleased with such an occurance. However, he had grown used to the peace of mind Fenrir taking the potion brought him. Under the influence of the potion, Fenrir had caused no trouble. There had been no killings or anything of the such, there had been no accidents. With Fenrir's full animal instincts being free for that coming full moon there was suddenly a risk again and it had the teenager extremely worried.

He knew it made little sense. Fenrir had been on the grounds of Hogwarts while not being under the influence of wolfsbane before. Harry supposed he had simply grown used to the security, the knowledge that if someone, somehow, did come across Fenrir then the man's common sense would win over his animal instincts.

Standing by the open front entrance into the school, Harry looked up at the clear winter sky and gave a light sigh. The situation had made him realise just how domesiticated (for lack of a better word) he had become. And the fact was, deep down, he thought it was for the best which just made him feel even worse. To him it felt like he was betraying Isaac, betraying Fenrir, betraying the part of him that was a werewolf by being this "human" person who lived inside and worried about his Alpha not being drugged. It was terrible of him and he hated himself for it and he wished desperately that the time would come when he got to be his old wild self again. But for that moment, he had to embrace the more human side of himself and so did Fenrir.

"Good morning, Harry." The familiar voice of Draco greeted suddenly.

Harry's eyes widened a little in surprise, not expecting the sudden greeting. He turned and upon seeing the face of his friend, he smiled warmly. "Morning Draco."

"You seem rather gloomy, anything the matter?" The blond asked as he moved around to stand beside the other teenager.

"It's nothing, I'm just being paranoid." Harry assured as he turned his head to look back outside. "I always feel a little anxious around the full moon. When I lived in the wild, it was different, there was less that could go wrong. There are so many innocent people here though."

"You don't usually worry, what's different now?"

"There's no wolfsbane this month." The dark haired teenager whispered, very conscious of not letting anyone over-hear.

"Professor Snape didn't brew any?"

"Professor Snape messed up."

Draco's eyes widened then before a huge grin spread across his face. "You're kidding?" He gasped in disbelief, sounding delighted for some reason. "Snape, perfectionist Potions expert Snape, messed up a potion?"

It was more to do with Draco reaction than anything else that made a small grin cross Harry's lips then. "Yeah." He confirmed, amusement laced in his voice.

"Oh Merlin, that's classic!" The blond laughed heartily, resting a hand on the other boy's shoulder and leaning his weight on him slightly.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle along with his friend and before long they were both laughing in earnest, leaning against each other and the wall beside them. It was amazing to Harry just how much better laughing was making him feel. It was as though the ache in his ribs was blotting out the worry he had felt before and the sound of Draco's laughter seemed to drown out the little nagging voices that kept throwing up "what ifs?"

However, the laughter could not blot out the sound of approaching footsteps and then the sound of someone, an adult male, clearing their throat. Harry stopped laughing immediately, afraid that it was Severus who had been listening to the whole thing and was now going to scold them both. Upon lifting his gaze, though, he was relieved to see that it was only Sirius. Unfortunately, if the glare on the man's face was anything to go by, it was not a very happy Sirius.

"I thought I told you to push off?" Sirius said to Draco darkly, referring to what he had said the last time he had seen the blond boy with his godson.

"I believe I'll leave Harry alone when he tells me to." The aristocrat replied easily.

Sirius leaned in closer to the blond teenager then. "And I believe you'll leave before I break your legs and leave you here." He hissed nastily.

To Draco's credit, he seemed unphased by the threat and simply gave a sneer and a roll of his eyes before looking to his friend. "I'll see you later, Harry, when we can have a decent conversation without interruptions." He walked away then, after sending one last condescending look to the older wizard.

Harry watched his friend go for a moment before he turned to look at his godfather, an angry glare on his face. "This is getting very old very quickly." He said with a dangerous note in his tone.

"You need to stay away from him, Harry." Sirius insisted.

"He's not dangerous!"

"His father is!"

"I'm not making friends with his father though. His father, who I've never even met by the way, has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Harry, I don't want to argue with you." Sirius said, his hurt puppy face making an appearance.

"Then stop trying to dictate who I can and can't be friends with." Harry muttered, looking away for the main reason of not having to look at the man's sad face. "You don't have the right to, especially when there's no reason."

"I can't help but worry about you, you're my only family left."

"You have Remus."

"Remus doesn't need my protection."

Harry gave the man a pointed look then. "Neither do I."

Sirius' expression visibly darkened for a moment before he seemed to force himself to cheer up. "I know, but I like to pretend you do." He said with a happiness in his voice which, if not for the fact Harry had seen his previous expression, would have been hard to believe was forced.

The teenager sighed. "I don't like arguing with you, Sirius, but you do make things very hard sometimes."

"I'll try to make more of an effort in the future then."

Harry looked at his godfather then and gave another sigh before he wrapped his arms around the man's waist. "We'll see." He mumbled as arms came around him, returning the embrace.

* * *

The evening came far too quickly. Harry stood outside the school with Severus and Sirius, saying goodbye to Remus and Fenrir for the next three nights and two days. Fenrir, of course, knew about his young mate's fears. Naturally, he didn't share them. Remus shared much the same fears as the teenager, though the fact he went all the way to the Shrieking Shack (Harry had no idea where it was but it was apparently well out of the way of the school) was making the man feel better. It wasn't much consolation for Harry who was more worried about Fenrir than Remus anyway.

"Stop frowning so much, you'll get wrinkles." The Alpha grunted roughly to his mate even as he held the boy's face in one hand while he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the creases on the usually smooth forehead.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, making a conscious effort to relax his face.

"Nothing'll happen." Fenrir said very quietly, perhaps so he wasn't over-heard by anyone else. "You'll look back in a coupl'a days time and realise just how stupid you're being."

The teenager felt he had to give a small laugh at that. Fenrir was probably right, he usually was.

"Now give us a kiss," the man growled lowly as he leaned down to close the gap between them. "And look forward to the morning after the final night."

Harry had no time to voice his consent before he had been pulled into a deep kiss. Of course he wouldn't have declined anyway so it didn't really matter. The fact that they weren't alone seemed to fade away to nothing, the presence of Sirius and Remus meaning as little as Severus' presence (it was nothing Severus hadn't seen before after all). Neither Remus nor Sirius had seen their best friend's son kiss his mate before and neither were particularly happy at seeing it then. They didn't comment though, and instead averted their gazes so at least they didn't have to watch.

The kiss was actually very chaste compared to some of the kisses the two werewolves had shared in the past and it didn't linger for very long. After only a few seconds, their lips parted and they drew away from each other. Harry pecked another, very quick, kiss to his mate's lips before he relaxed his feet again so he was no longer standing on tip-toes.

"See you soon." The teenager murmured quietly.

Fenrir gave a grunt but otherwise didn't say anything before turning and heading off.

Harry turned to Remus then. "Take care." He smiled to the man.

"You too, Harry." Remus replied as he ruffled the boy's hair before he too started to walk away.

And so the other three males were left to watch the two men, one naked and the other clothed, walk away, disappearing into the fading light and the cover of the forest. Harry gave a little sigh, worry still churning in his stomach, but otherwise showed no sign of how he was feeling.

"Where's Greyback gonna spend the time?" Sirius asked then, sounding nothing more than casual.

"Somewhere in the forest, as usual." Harry replied, focussed on where the sight of his Alpha had last been than anything else.

Perhaps if Harry hadn't been so focussed, he could have seen the worryingly malicious smirk that had spread itself across his godfather's face. Severus noticed it but said nothing, choosing to instead ignore the immature man; Black's affairs were nothing to do with him after all.

* * *

It was no doubt because he felt more assured of Dumbledore's need for him to remain in Hogwarts that Harry now felt comfortable enough to stretch rules that had been set for him ever since the beginning. For instance, he was still not allowed to leave the school walls on nights of the full moon. Technically, at that moment, he was still inside the school, it was just that he had an unguarded view of the outside world from where he sat underneath an open window in one of the greenhouses. No one could accuse him of breaking any rules and so he felt content to bask in the moon light without guilt or worry.

It was the third and final night of the full moon and so far everything was going well. The first night and the previous night had been uneventful and the days had passed just as quietly. Really, now that Harry had relaxed, he had to wonder what he had been so worried about. What had he thought was going to happen? It all seemed so absurd and silly now that he looked back on it with a clearer mind.

In an instant, though, Harry's relaxed and good mood vanished when he spotted something through the darkness of the night. A figure! A figure walking outside! A figure walking outside and appearing to be heading further outside rather than heading back towards the school! Why was there someone walking outside? And why were they strolling further away when they should've been sprinting towards the castle as though they were being chased by, well, werewolves? If they went any further, they'd be dangerously close to the forest where Fenrir was...

Harry couldn't move fast enough then. He scrambled onto his feet desperately and dashed out of the greenhouse, staggering a little as the abrupt pace almost made him lose his balance. With his speed and agility, it was luckily only a few minutes later before the teenager was pressing his full body weight against the school's entrance in order to push one of the massive wooden doors open. The moment there was a gap big enough for him to squeeze through, he was off in a sprint again, his bare feet barely touching the ground before they had left it again.

Thankfully, because the other person was walking instead of running, Harry easily caught up. And, upon catching up, it was immediately obvious just who it was out for a midnight stroll. Harry felt both anger and irritation swell up in him as he reached the blond haired moron who apparently either had a death wish or the desire to be turned into a werewolf.

"Draco!" Harry hissed urgently, grabbing the boy's arm and trying to tug him back. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

Strangely, the blond only looked confused when he turned to look to the other boy. "What?" He asked with a light frown, his body turning more towards the shorter teenager.

"It's a full moon night and there are two adult, male werewolves running around who are not drugged up on wolfsbane, remember?" Harry clarified impatiently as he continued to try and get the other teenager to move.

"But Harry, you asked me out here." Draco protested lightly, stubbornly keeping his footing for some reason.

That made the dark haired teenager freeze and he took his turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"I got your note."

"You got my what?"

"In my bag, I found it at lunch. I think it's still in my pocket..." Draco allowed his words to trail off then as he reached into the pocket of his trousers and felt around for a moment. He obviously found nothing as he soon switched to feeling his second pocket. It was then that his eyes lit up and he pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "Here."

Harry accepted the piece of paper immediately and unfolded it so he could see what was written. The words instructed Draco to meet him by the Whomping Willow (whatever that was) as there was something very important they needed to discuss about their relationship. And it was signed in his name, but he knew for a fact he had never written it.

"Draco, I didn't write this." Harry revealed, holding the note back out to the other teenager.

The news only made the blond frown again. "But you must have."

"Well, I didn't." The smaller teenager insisted. "For one thing, I wouldn't have bothered with a note, I just would've spoken to you. For another thing, I haven't been near you all day, when would I have slipped you the note? And finally, I wouldn't have asked you to come outside on a night of a full moon, especially not this full moon."

Draco, understandably, seemed very confused with the entire situation. "But why would someone write me a note pretending to be you?"

Harry shook his head uselessly and opened his mouth to speak...But then froze. A sound had caught his ears and it filled him with dread. A deep growling; a heavy footfall, though not heavy enough to be a human; the rustling of leaves that were much too close to them...

"Harry...?" Draco started but was forced to stop when Harry stepped forward and clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shh..." He hushed quickly, his eyes darting about nervously as he tried to catch a glimpse of anything that might help them. "Don't move and don't say anything." He instructed in a whisper, every part of him except his eyes remaining as still as stone. "One of the werewolves are nearby and that means we're both in danger. Whatever I tell you to do from this moment on, you do it without question, okay? If you've got a problem with that, lick my palm."

A moment passed as Harry gave his friend the chance to protest. No lick came however.

"All right then," Harry murmured, still trying to find a sign of the werewolf. "As soon as I start moving, move with me..."

They were both completely still then as Harry tried to find the threat so they could start going in the complete opposite direction. However, that strategy was their downfall. Harry spotted the werewolf and immediately recognised it as being Fenrir. However, the moment his eyes met with those of the creature, that seemed to give it some cue to move. A terrifying snarl echoed through the night mere seconds before Fenrir's beast form came leaping out of its cover no more than half a dozen metres away from the two teenagers.

"Run!" Harry immediately screamed, his hand dropping from Draco's mouth in favour of grabbing his hand.

To run was simply an instinct. Deep down, Harry knew that running would do nothing, there was no way even he could escape such a large werewolf in the open space they were in let alone escape with Draco who, apparently, wasn't the fastest runner there ever was. A mere few seconds after they had started to run and Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that not only had the werewolf almost closed the entire distance between them, it was getting ready to pounce. Once again acting on instinct and impulse, Harry threw his weight to the side, knocking against Draco and flinging the blond sideways. He did that just as Fenrir jumped and so there was no time to save himself.

The pain was much worse than the few times Isaac had bitten him. With his Sire, they had been small nips, just enough to break the skin and attempt to turn the child. This, this was an attack; it was meant to be deep, it was meant to be vicious, and it succeeded in being both. The sharp teeth sank into the flesh of his calf far too easily, the jaw clamped down far too tightly, and Harry didn't need to hear the crunch of his bone to know that something had broken. He couldn't stop his scream of pain as he was forced to stop dead, over-balancing and falling to the ground face-first.

Despite the terrible pain, however, relief was what next filled Harry as his leg was released in an instant and a mournful whimper came from the werewolf behind him. Naturally, Fenrir knew who Harry was, recognised him as part of his pack and his mate, and so naturally hadn't meant to attack him. In fact, in as much agony as the teenager was in, he had to admit that it was all a rather convenient turn of events. A werewolf would never try and mount their mate if they were so seriously injured so Harry was no longer at risk of being raped by an animal. Also, Fenrir's basic instinct would be to protect his fallen mate; that meant that Draco was free to escape back into the safety of the school as the werewolf wouldn't dare to leave Harry's side to pursue the blond. Unfortunately, Draco appeared to be an idiot and was instead reaching for his wand.

"Don't you dare!" Harry snapped at his friend causing the blond to jump in surprise. "Put your wand away and get back into the school."

"I can't leave you!" Draco insisted heatedly.

"Of course you can. I'm not the one in danger anymore, you are. He'll be too intent on taking care of me now, you can get out of here."

"But..."

"Do you want to be turned into a werewolf? Because if you keep hanging around, that's what'll happen. Either that or you'll die." Harry said very bluntly; no point in sugar-coating anything.

"I can't leave you." Draco repeated, though this time he sounded more heartbroken than anything else.

Before Harry had a chance to reply, Fenrir began to growl very lowly and came to stand over the teenager, two legs on either side of the fallen body. The werewolf's shoulders were hunched and its teeth were bared and Harry quickly saw what the sudden display of aggression was for; both Sirius and Severus were running their way.

"Stop right there." Harry called to them immediately.

Surprisingly, the two men instantly did as they were told.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked anxiously.

Harry debated over what to tell them for several moments before he decided to go with the truth. After all, if he tried to insist he was fine, the two men would no doubt insist on him going back inside with them. "My leg's broken."

"That's it, I'm coming over there." His godfather immediately insisted and made to stride over.

Severus, being the smart man that he was, however, immediately understood the situation and so reached out to hold the other man back. "As much as I'd love to see you mauled by a werewolf, Black, you mean something to Harry and I'd rather not have to comfort him while he mourns your pointless death. Just take a moment and look at Greyback. He knows Harry's hurt and he's protecting him because of it. You try and go over and you'll be ripped to pieces before you can even touch your godson."

"We can't leave him out here!" Sirius tried to protest.

"Oh, of course you can." Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll be fine. Fenrir'll clean me up, we'll spend the night here, and then in the morning he'll carry me up to the Infirmary while scolding me for being out here and taking a bite for Draco."

"The attack was meant for Mr Malfoy?" Severus asked, apparently surprised at that.

"Why would Fenrir attack me? Try and mount me probably, but not attack me. Anyway, that's enough questions, go away now," Harry advised, shooing them away with one of his hands before laying back on the grass. "Don't come back out here and I'll see you in the morning."

The other three were terribly reluctant and it was very obviously so, but there really was nothing they could do. Perhaps they too realised that as only another moment passed before they had turned and begun to trudge away. Severus was the first, urging Draco to do the same. Sirius lingered for a little longer before he too left. And so, finally, Harry was alone with Fenrir, and the werewolf seemed to relax because of it.

A light sigh left Harry as the rough moistness of Fenrir's tongue began to lap at his bitten leg. He could tell the creature was trying to be gentle but it hurt nonetheless and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from giving any sort of noise that would betray that fact. The pain was similar to when he had got his leg caught in the deer trap that October when he was thirteen, only a little worse at that moment because of the broken bone.

When Fenrir was done with the cleaning, he moved up to Harry's head and gently nuzzled the teenager's face. Harry returned the affection, bringing his hands up to rest on the sides of the werewolf's head as he rubbed his cheek against the warm fur. It was lovely to be with the animal again. Harry was quite surprised to realise how much he had missed it since that October so long ago. And as Fenrir settled down in such a way that Harry could cuddle against him for warmth, the teenager remembered just how comfortable it was to sleep against something that was both warm and furry.

Yawning, Harry allowed his eyes to close as his blood loss made him rather sleepy. Fenrir angled his head so he could deliver a few small licks to his mate's hairline.

"You're being all affectionate now, but I bet the first thing you do tomorrow morning is yell at me." The teenager mumbled tiredly but with good humour.

The werewolf simply gave a rumbling growl.

* * *

When morning arrived, Harry, unfortunately, wasn't allowed to wake up naturally. Instead, he was jolted out of his sleep by Fenrir moving from behind him and the loud sound of not one, but two werewolves snarling. His eyes were open and he was sitting up in an instant, only for blinding pain to run through his body, eminating from his broken leg.

"Fuck!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he over-balanced and fell back down again, wincing at the pain the entire time.

Opening his eyes again quickly, however, Harry found that Fenrir was standing over him protectively and snarling at an approaching werewolf who, although he didn't know for sure, he guessed was Remus. The other werewolf seemed suitably nervous about an annoyed Fenrir but was snarling in return, obviously trying to prove a point, and it also seemed quite intent on getting in closer for some reason. Perhaps it was because, in werewolf terms, Harry and Remus were sort of related. After all, Harry's Sire was Fenrir's Sire, and Fenrir was Remus' Sire. It was almost as though Harry was an uncle of some sort to Remus and werewolves, like ordinary wolves, stayed close to and protected their family. Unfortunately, Fenrir's werewolf obviously held the opinion that there were only two in his pack, and Remus was not one of them. Therefore, Remus had no business sniffing around his injured mate.

Luckily, before anything could go wrong or any fight could start, the sun officially rose and both Fenrir and Remus began to return to their human forms. A few minutes later, the basic instincts of animals had been replaced with the intelligence of humans and both men relaxed. Well, Fenrir relaxed, Remus more sort of collapsed where he had been standing.

"Bloody hell, Lupin, d'ya have a death wish?" Fenrir muttered as he raised one arm to stretch the kinks out of the muscles.

"Moony smelt Harry's blood and was worried about him." Remus defended himself weakly as he awkwardly pushed himself up into a sit.

Fenrir gave him a sneering look of disbelief. "You call yourself Moony during the full moon?" He asked, obviously incredibly amused by that.

Remus offered a tired glare. "It's not me during the full moon."

The Alpha snorted. "Yeah, whatever." He grunted before his gaze fell onto Harry. "So, feeling stupid enough yet?"

It was Harry's turn to glare then. "I actually think I did the smart thing." He defended easily.

"Yeah, if wandering outside to get mounted by a werewolf is a smart thing to do."

"Actually, I came out here because I spotted Draco," the teenager revealed. "And I think it was a smart thing to do to go after him seeing as you would've attacked him and either killed him or turned him, both of which for you'd be sent to that place Sirius was made to live in for so long."

"What was the blond sissy out here for? He got a death wish too?"

"He said he got a note from me asking him to meet me out here."

"Why would you write him a note asking that?" Fenrir asked with a frown, completely missing the look of gradual, dreaded realisation that was spreading across Remus' face.

"I don't know, and I told him as much." Harry revealed.

"Who the hell knows what goes through the minds of sissies. Matter of fact, who the hell cares?" The Alpha muttered as he got to his feet and then leaned down to pick his mate up. "Ready to get that leg seen to then, Pup?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." The teenager requested before he grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut tightly.

However, before the signal to proceed could be given, the three werewolves were distracted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Looking to their left, they saw both Sirius and Severus approaching, both with their wands drawn for some reason, as though they'd need them.

"How is he?" Severus asked the moment he reached them as he got down on his knees beside the injured boy.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Harry assured even as he winced when the professor touched his injured leg. "It's nothing too terrible."

"The bone's been shattered," Severus noted critically. "And there's serious muscle damage. You're lucky we have access to potions otherwise you'd be in for a long and painful healing process."

"Who says I want him drugged up with potions?" Fenrir growled then, perhaps more annoyed at having the decision made for them rather than anything.

Severus gave him a hard look. "You wish to let him suffer needlessly from an injury you, yourself, inflicted? And there I thought you actually cared for Harry."

The seemed to act like a slap in the face for Fenrir and, surprisingly, he had no retort to give.

Harry felt the immediate need to comfort his mate but he suddenly noticed what Remus and Sirius were doing. While Sirius was looking rather awkward and guilty, Remus had pinned a look of disbelief and disappointment onto the man. It was rather intriguing and also confusing as Harry was sure they all would've heard any argument that could've just taken place.

"Is something the matter?" The teenager asked, causing Severus and Fenrir to also pay attention to the two other men.

A moment of nothing passed before it was Remus who broke the silence. "Well? Would you like to tell them or should I?"

Sirius made no reply.

Harry, Severus, and Fenrir all frowned at that, none of them having any idea what was going on. It clearly didn't make Fenrir's mood any better as his frown was much deeper and darker than the other two.

"Lupin?" Severus said then, a very serious look on his face. "Perhaps you should tell us since Black seems to have lost his tongue."

Remus looked from his friend to the other three and gave a sigh. "Last chance Sirius." He warned.

There was no answer.

"All right." The werewolf sighed again before he looked back to the teenager and the two adults either side of him. "The note that Draco Malfoy received, the one signed Harry, Sirius sent it."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Meanwhile, a look of horrified realisation crossed Severus' face. "Black, you idiot!" He gasped. "I can't believe you made the same stupid mistake twice!"

"What mistake?" The teenager continued to question.

"When we were at Hogwarts together, Black set me up so I'd encounter Lupin during a night of the full moon. Apparently, he has played a similar trick on Draco. In my case, I imagine the motive was nothing more than hatred. With Draco, however, I cannot imagine what that poor boy has done to deserve such an attempt on his life."

If Sirius was planning on finally speaking, he never got a chance to. At hearing the news that he had been set up, Fenrir gave a vicious snarl and made a move forward to attack the man.

"Fenrir, no!" Harry cried, aghast at the Alpha's sudden lunge.

Disregarding his injured leg completely, he threw himself at the man's feet, wrapping his arms around his right shin in the hopes of holding him back. It didn't work, but it did succeed in intensifying the pain, which made Harry cry out, which in turn stopped Fenrir dead as he looked over his shoulder to check on his mate. So, in a round-about and painful way, it did work.

"He's not worth getting kicked out the school for." The teenager managed to get out through his grit teeth.

Fenrir gave an annoyed grunt, reluctant to agree with his mate but knowing he was right. He turned a vicious glare onto Sirius. "Use me to do your dirty work again and you won't live to do it a third time."

Harry freed his mate's leg and turned a sad look onto Sirius. "Why?" Was all he asked quietly.

No reply was given.

The teenager sighed and shook his head slightly before he looked to Severus and lifted his arms to the man. "Take me to the Infirmary please, Severus."

"Not Greyback?" The Potions Master asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fenrir needs to have a bath and grab his robe before the students start to get up." Harry explained reasonably.

When the Alpha made no sound of protest and neither did he disagree with what the boy said, Severus moved forward in order to gently lift Harry into his arms. There was a little pain that made Harry wince, but otherwise the process went smoothly. Before they started towards the school, however, the teenager once again addressed his godfather.

"When you decide you want to explain yourself, I imagine I'll still be in the Infirmary. If I'm not, then you've taken too long, and I'll want nothing more to do with you." He said with the utmost severity. "Let's go, Sev." He instructed next and his order was followed without question.

* * *

End of Chapter 26.  
Oh, the drama (again)! I quite like this chapter and it was fun to write. I hope you all agree :D  
I have nothing more to say for now so I'll let you all return to reality again. Have a good fortnight, my munchkins, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter.

Hugs  
Dream


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone :)

Many thanks for the wonderful reviews :) They are the pink in my otherwise green coloured life O.o  
Now, important anouncement time! I have but one chapter of this to write now. Because of such (and also just because I'm impatient XD) I'm now going to start updating every Saturday. That's right people; weekly updates! Which means in a mere thirteen more weeks, this story will all be over! Though that's still quite a while away, isn't it? :D  
Enough talking, on with the chapter.

* * *

In total, it appeared that Harry would be required to remain in the Infirmary for at least three days. Although the damage to his leg bones would be easy enough to heal, the damage to his muscle and flesh would take a little longer to heal to a degree where it would then be safe to experience the strain of everyday life. Therefore Harry would remain and Fenrir would as well, having threatened Madam Pomfrey into submission in the matter (though, to be fair to the medi-witch, she had put up very little resistance).

At that moment, in the afternoon of the day in which it had all happened, Harry was alone in the Infirmary. Fenrir had stalked off at around midday, claiming that he was going to search out Snape to see what could be done about Sirius. It was a reason that had made Harry smile. Although they weren't really fond of each other, Severus and Fenrir did seem to be able to get along and work together if the situation called for it. The Alpha certainly tolerated more from the professor than he did from anyone else (who wasn't Harry). It was both a relief and a reason to feel happy for the teenager. He knew Fenrir wasn't really one for loneliness, but it was surely nice for him to feel he had something of a comrade in Severus.

The sound of the Infirmary doors opening had Harry rolling his head so he could see who was entering. Of all the people he expected to see, Hermione wasn't one of them. The girl seemed a bit wary of entering at first but upon seeing that there was no one in the room except Harry, she became much more confident.

"So the rumours are true." She said by way of greeting as she moved further into the room.

"What rumours are those?"

"Everyone's talking about how you saved Draco Malfoy from a werewolf attack last night." The girl revealed, finishing her sentence just as she reached the boy's bedside and took a seat. She glanced to his bandaged leg in concern. "Is it bad?"

"Nothing that a few days of treatment won't fix." Harry reassured her.

"That's good." Hermione smiled before she glanced around herself. "There's no one here with you?"

"My Alpha's with Sev, no doubt ranting about the entire situation."

"I hadn't realised you were so friendly with Professor Snape."

"You sound surprised."

"I am." Hermione admitted. "I didn't think anyone was close to Professor Snape...Unless you count Professor Dumbledore."

"It's not easy to gain Sev's friendship, but once you have it and he opens up a little, you find out what a wonderful person he really is." Harry explained happily. "I like to think I'd be with someone like him if I didn't have my Alpha to look after me."

"Why do you need anyone to look after you?" The girl asked, apparently a little annoyed by the comment.

The dark haired teenager offered a gentle smile however. "Well, apart from the fact trouble seems to like me?" He said playfully before he grew more serious. "I imagine you're used to words to help you in figuring out what other people think and feel. I am much more comfortable with actions. My Alpha looks after me because he loves me, and I'm the only one he's looked after in a very long time. To be looked after, I believe that's the ultimate declaration of love."

Hermione was apparently rather speechless at that and she was silent, her eyes slightly widened. Before anything else could pass between the two youths, the Infirmary door opened again, catching both of their attention. Harry was rather relieved to see it wasn't his Alpha (he adored Fenrir but the man did seem to intimidate his younger friends) but instead it was the familiar form of Ron Weasley.

"Ah, Ron." He greeted happily, beckoning his friend over. "You've heard the gossip too."

"Impossible not to have." The ginger haired teenager mumbled, seemingly very shy for some reason. "How ya feeling?"

"Not too bad now, thanks." Harry assured before he remembered he already had company. "Oh, Ron, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Ron Weasley."

"Yes, we know each other." The girl said a little awkwardly, staring off to the side. "We're in the same House, and the same Year."

"Oh yeah, of course you are, you told me that when we first met."

Hermione offered a weak smile to Harry then before he gaze flickered onto her House mate. "Ron." She said politely but nervously.

"Hermione." Ron mumbled even more nervously.

From where he was sitting in bed, Harry couldn't help but grin in amusement. He saw what was going on between the two and he now remembered how the girl had reacted to the mention of Ron Weasley when he had first met her. So there was a case of adolesant shyness going on? He'd been told by Severus that it was normal for teenagers to be uncomfortable about such things as romantic and physical attraction. Harry thought it very peculiar but he supposed it was impossible to grow up shy of such things what one had been raised by Fenrir Greyback. Naturally, Harry was immediately eager to try and help his two friends.

"Well, I, uh, had better get back to the tower now." Hermione said then, obviously quite eager to escape. "Um, maybe I'll come back and see you again tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll still be here." Harry assured before he pinned a smile on Ron. "Why don't you walk back with Hermione, Ron?"

"What? Why?" Ron practically squeaked.

Harry shrugged with a false innocence. "Just didn't think a young lady should have to walk the corridors of Hogwarts."

"Oh honestly, why not? What could happen?" Hermione huffed, scowling but blushing nonetheless.

Once again, the dark haired teenager innocently shrugged. "I just think that walking back with you would be the caring, gentlemanly thing to do."

Just as Harry had intended, some part of that sentence managed to persuade Ron (though it was impossible to tell which part, exactly, had done the trick) and suddenly he was all for the idea. "I don't mind walking back with you, Hermione, that's as long as you don't mind of course."

Hermione was quite at a loss for words again for a moment, looking indignant one moment and then reluctant the next and then, finally, resignful. "Oh for the love of...All right then," she sighed as she moved away from the bed and started towards the Infirmary doors. "Come on then, Ron."

It was actually quite comical to watch the way Ron scampered after the girl like a puppy with a crush. Harry couldn't help but very quietly chuckle to himself, the smile remaining even after the other two teenagers were long gone. In fact, he was still grinning even when the Infirmary doors were once again opened to reveal Fenrir, Severus, and Draco.

"Smells like teenager hormones in here," Fenrir grunted, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Wouldn't have anything to do with the two love-sick whelps we just passed, would it?"

"Who else?" Harry chuckled again.

Fenrir gave another grunt then that sound a bit like a laugh but might also have been a noise of contempt (it was sometimes hard to tell). Upon reaching the boy's bedside, the man offered Harry a quick kiss on his lips before sitting on the edge of the bed and slinging an arm around the teenager's slight shoulders. Immediately, Harry cuddled against his Alpha and, for the first time, took notice of Severus and Draco.

"Hello, you two," he greeted, his smile still lingering. "How are you bearing up after last night, Draco?"

"I'm good, thanks to you." The blond murmured, his voice partly shy but also full of admiration and adoration.

It was noted by Fenrir and he wasn't impressed by it. He sent the blond teenager a hard look until Harry jabbed him gently in the side. It was enough to soften the glare but not make it disappear completely.

"There's something you need to know, Harry." Severus spoke then, sounding rather serious. "Because you saved Mr Malfoy's life, he now owes you what is called a Wizard's Debt. This means that you can ask anything of him and he is bound by law to do all in his power to do it for you."

"That's terrible!" Harry gasped. "To think that Draco would be forced to do anything just because I saved his life! I did that so he wouldn't die, not to make sure he owes me some extreme favour!"

"We know that's not why you saved him, Harry, but that doesn't change the fact this is now how things stand; Mr Malfoy owes you a Wizard's Debt."

"Draco owes me nothing." Harry said stubbornly. "Draco, forget all about it, you owe me nothing."

"But Harry..." The blond tried to protest.

"No," the dark haired boy cut his friend off. "I want nothing to do with this wizarding practice. It's completely manipulative, not to mention grossly unfair."

"You sure about this, Pup? Could be a good thing, holding such a debt over a Malfoy." Fenrir revealed.

Harry, however, simply shook his head. "I don't want his debt."

Severus sighed at that and gave Draco and unimpressed look. "It appears as though you were born with more than just a silver spoon in your mouth, Mr Malfoy."

"Don't say it like that!" The blond almost yelled before he remembered he was talking to a teacher. "Sir." He added lamely onto the end.

The Potion professor was clearly unimpressed with the lack of respect but he made no comment on it. Instead, he turned his attention back onto Harry. "Has Black shown himself yet?"

"Behind you." Fenrir grunted, obviously not impressed with his mate's godfather's entrance into the Infirmary.

They all turned to look to the doors and watched as Sirius slowly made his way in, Remus at his side. The man did look rather sheepish and regretful and that was all it was that made Harry open to the side of seeing him.

"Come to admit the stupidity of your actions? Or to beg forgiveness?" Snape sneered.

"Stuff it Snivellous, this isn't any of your business." Sirius shot back before his manner completely changed as he turned to his godson. "Harry, if I had known things would turn out this way, I never would've done what I did. I wouldn't hurt you for the world, you know that."

"Yes, I do, but me getting hurt isn't the point." Harry said gently, a sadness running through him as he began to realise that Sirius was not as regretful as he should've been. "The point is, you tried to have someone killed just because you don't like them."

"I was trying to protect you!" The man insisted heatedly. "And the plan was never to get the Malfoy killed, just, y'know, scare him a bit."

The teenager sighed and shook his head slightly. He was a fool to think that Sirius would actually be remorseful about what he had done. No, Sirius was a man who could rarely admit, even to himself, that he was wrong. Whether he was in denial or simply lying to himself, he believed that he had done nothing wrong other than accidently get Harry hurt.

On top of that, the entire situation seemed to have been somewhat of a wake-up call in Harry's mind. Suddenly, he was very aware that he was very dangerous company to keep. Even if Sirius had learned his lesson and never tried anything of the sort ever again, there were others. Death Eaters and Voldemort himself were an ever constant threat in the teenager's life; what if a friend got dragged into something? The adults around him, they were responsible for themselves, they understood the risks getting involved in his life would create. But could teenagers understand that? Did Draco understand that? Could Harry continue his friendship with Draco in good conscience knowing that he might be dragging the blond into something devastatingly dangerous?

The answer was obvious.

"Draco..." Harry murmured sadly. "Maybe it would be better if we didn't see as much of each other anymore." He said reluctantly, obviously unhappy with his own decision.

"What! But why?" Draco demanded, aghast and completely surprised by the sudden rejection.

The dark haired teenager gave his friend a very sad look. "Being a part of my life is obviously very dangerous, I wouldn't be able to bear it if you got hurt. So, please, just stay away."

The Malfoy looked furious at that for a moment before that anger seemed to melt into something more akin to devestation. He said nothing more and instead turned and all but ran from the Infirmary. Harry felt his heart ache and had to suck in a deep breath in an attempt to hold his tears in check.

"Harry..." Sirius tried gently.

"Looks like your plan worked in the end," the teenager said bitterly, his unshed tears clear in his voice. "You might not have wounded Draco physically, but you certainly caused him, caused us, a great deal of emotional pain. I guess, in the end, you won. Congratulations."

"Harry, I..." The man tried again.

"No, Sirius," Harry interrupted him, holding out an arm as a sign for his godfather to stop. "Just...Just go away."

"You heard him, Black, make yourself scarce." Fenrir grunted threateningly, rising and coming to stand between his mate and the other adult.

If not for the presence of Remus, Sirius would have no doubt continued to fight. However, the tame werewolf gently led his old friend away, murmuring reassuring words as he did so. They left the Infirmary quietly, and then silence was all there was as Fenrir sat on the bed beside Harry and the teenager cuddled into his side, allowing a few tears to fall in mourning for his lost friendships with both Draco and Sirius.

* * *

A day passed by after that and Harry was determined to not see Sirius, because if he saw the man, he'd forgive him and that was the last thing he wanted to do at that moment. No doubt the day would come when he would forgive the man, but that day hadn't arrived and would no doubt not arrive for quite a while. Harry wanted to stew in his anger for a little while, perhaps make Sirius suffer a little. After all, it was a rather terrible thing to do and for such a stupid reason as well.

However, Harry had been called to Professor Dumbledore's office for a reason unknown. The teenager was suspicious that it might be an attempt to get him and Sirius to patch things up and it made him rather reluctant to go. He knew that it was not an invitation that could be denied though and so he made his way to the headmaster's office regardless. As Fenrir's presence hadn't been requested and considering the man was napping when the house-elf had arrived with the message, Harry had chosen to go alone. He imagined his Alpha would've just told him to go by himself anyway.

And so he trod the now very familiar path to Dumbledore's office, spoke the very familiar password and then made his way up the very familiar stairs. He knocked on the same old door when he had reached it and entered upon receiving the invitation to do so. That, however, was when things became quite different.

Sirius's presence had been expected, as was Dumbledore's. Remus's presence was no real surprise either. However, the presence of Draco was surprising and beside Draco, another blond who looked exactly how Harry imagined his friend would when he was forty or so. He thought it was safe to imagine that the man was Draco's father and that immediately put the teenager on edge. Absolutely everyone he had ever met had told him that the senior Malfoy was a dangerous man, that he was a Death Eater, that he was loyal to Voldemort. As Harry moved through the office, over to the side Remus and Sirius were standing in, he was suddenly very regretful of the fact he hadn't woken Fenrir up.

"Ah, Harry, there you are," Dumbledore greeted him, neither his tone or manner betraying the perception that everything was safe and fine. "There's someone here who would like to meet you."

"Mr Potter?" The long haired, blond man said then, his voice a lot like Draco's in accent but nothing like it in tone. "Lucius Malfoy." He introduced himself, stepping forward, closer to the teenager, and offering his hand for a shake.

Very, very warily, Harry accepted the hand and gingerly shook it, only too aware of Remus' sombre mood and the tense form of Sirius behind him and the almost frightened look that Draco had on his face. "Nice to meet you, sir." He somehow managed to get out in an impressively steady voice.

"I hear that it's you I have to thank for my son's safety. I'm in your debt." Somehow, the way that was spoken, it sounded anything but a positive thing.

"Oh, well, you know, it wasn't really anything special." Harry denied awkwardly.

Mr Malfoy gave a stiff inclination of his head then before he turned his attention onto Dumbledore. "Of course, I didn't just come here to pass on my thanks to Mr Potter, I came here to see that action is taken for the safety and well being of Hogwarts and its students."

"Oh?" The headmaster asked simply.

"I demand that the one responsible for the attack on my son be made to leave the school and its grounds immediately."

Harry gasped in horror at that, his eyes widening at the shock. Fenrir was going to be forced to leave? But it wasn't even his fault! Of course, Harry would go with him, but he couldn't imagine Dumbledore letting him go without a fight. Perhaps he could get Severus to help, maybe create a distraction while he stole away into the night and found Fenrir wherever the Alpha might be waiting for him...

"It's time for me to hand in my resignation then." Remus suddenly spoke up, attracting shocked looks from everyone else in the room. He turned a very serious look onto Lucius Malfoy. "I'm the one who attacked your son."

It took all of Harry's self control not to let his jaw drop in sheer shock. He really didn't know what to say to Remus' false admission of guilt and so had no other choice but to remain silent.

"Of course I was going to resign whether you had come to demand it or not, so no further action needs to be taken."

Perhaps Mr Malfoy knew that it was a lie, or perhaps he was just annoyed that he now couldn't open Fenrir up to attack, but whatever it was the man knew or thought he knew, he was obviously not happy with Remus' "confession". He was too refined to cause a scene or to even try and call the man's bluff, but his expression spoke volumes. He was angry, he was disappointed, he was annoyed, and he was frustrated. Yet he still did a remarkably good job of keeping all of it inside, only allowing small parts to escape in the sneer on his face.

"Well then, I believe my business here is complete." He said primly.

"Then allow me to escort you from the school grounds." Dumbledore said then, rising from his seat and moving around it.

"That won't be necessary." Mr Malfoy declined rather sneeringly.

"But I insist." The headmaster said, making it very clear this was not something that he was going to give up on.

Therefore, Mr Malfoy allowed the elderly wizard his small victory and left the office without further word, Dumbledore following on behind him. When the door shut behind them, the tension in the room shattered all at once and everyone immediately relaxed. Harry was the first to speak, and he hurried straight to Remus to address him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Didn't I?" Remus asked with good nature. "Hogwarts needs you far more than it needs me, Harry, and we both know that if Greyback had to leave, you'd follow him without question. Besides, being who I am...Well, I expected it to happen eventually."

"You shouldn't have had to expect it though." Harry said somewhat bitterly.

"Perhaps." The adult consented, although he didn't sound particularly convincing.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Harry." Draco spoke up then, not moving forward but looking as though he desperately wanted to. "I'm just in the habit of telling my father things. If I had known that he'd..."

"Doesn't matter." Harry sighed as he waved his hand. "What's done is done and all that." He turned his attention back to his Remus then. "I am going to miss you though."

"We'll keep in touch." The man promised with a fatherly smile.

Harry returned the smile with one of his own and hugged the man tightly around the waist. "We'd better." He mumbled, his smile only growing when he felt hands settle on his shoulders.

* * *

Not a week later and things, on the whole, were back to normal. True, Remus was no longer the DADA professor and had been replaced by Sirius, Draco was no longer a part of Harry life, and he still hadn't made up with his godfather, but other than that things were normal. Harry's leg was now completely healed and he was once again wandering around the school without a care. At that moment, while Fenrir took one of his customery mid-morning naps, the teenager was in the library for no other reason than he was bored; why not look for a book? Even if he didn't find one, the process of looking would at least give him something to do for a little while.

Harry scanned the books on the shelves with both his eyes and his fingers, running the tips of them over the spines idly as he read the titles briefly. There was nothing that took his fancy however. He had tried the Potions section first, and then he had looked in a section called Divination. Now he was...Which aisle was he in? He wasn't sure, he'd lost track of where about in the library he was.

His mind preoccupied with trying to figure out what section he was in, he quite forgot about reading the book spines yet he continued to run his fingertips across their leather spines. His mind froze abruptly though when his fingers touched something that made a shock of fear run through him. He gasped and yanked his hand away quickly even as he questioned his behaviour. What in Merlin's name had frightened him so?

Turning his full attention to the book shelf, he was surprised by how easy it was for him to realise just what it was that had startled him. There was a book, much smaller and slimmer than the others, one that looked completely out of place, and just looking at it made Harry feel uneasy. Other than its size there was nothing immediately different about the book, it just seemed to radiate...Something. The teenager was frustrated to realise he couldn't even put his finger on exactly what it was making him feel wary and slightly scared.

Stubbornly, almost as though just to prove that fear was never going to hold him back from anything, Harry reached out carefully for the book. He hesitated for a moment when his fingertips were but a breath away, unsure of whether he really wanted to investigate the unnerving feeling coming from the book. His courage and stubborness soon caught up with him though and he went to pull it out again, anxiety and fear making his stomach churn the closer he got to the spine...

"Good morning Harry."

Harry released a startled gasp and flinched away from the bookcase as though it had tried to bite him. It took him only a second to regain his senses and realise it was actually Hermione who had spoken a completely non-threatening greeting. He breathed a long sigh of relief and instantly started to feel rather silly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." The girl apologised sincerely, apparently concerned by Harry's reaction.

"Doesn't matter." He reassured weakly, smiling a little.

"Is something the matter?"

"No, no, not really," Harry insisted as he went for it and just plucked the book off of the shelf. Nothing catastrophic immediately happened and he allowed himself to relax just a little bit. "What, erm, what are you doing here? Isn't it class time?" He asked, trying to make himself sound more casual and normal with little success.

"We have a project on at the moment, the professor allowed us to spend our class time in the library to do research." Hermione explained before he angled her head a little to try and see what Harry was holding. "What's that you have there?"

The boy glanced down at the book for a moment before he held it out to his friend. "Does this book make you feel funny?"

Hermione accepted it with a curious expression and looked it over quickly. "Can't say that it does." She murmured as she turned it over to look at the back cover. "T. M. Riddle? The author perhaps? I've never heard of him before." She then parted the covers and her eyes widened in surprise. "It's empty, the pages are blank."

"It's a notebook then?" Harry inquired curiously.

"I'd be more inclined to call it a diary. Most likely T. M. Riddle is the one who owns it."

"Why's it in the library then?"

"Perhaps they got it mixed in with their school books and put it on the shelf by accident." Hermione theorised before she looked back to her friend. "You said it feels funny to you though? How so?"

Harry shook his head a little. "It's hard to explain. It just...It feels like I need to be wary around it, like there's something not quite right, like there's something bad about it."

The girl made a thoughtful noise at that as she held up the diary and looked it over. "Well, it's possible that it is charmed to ward off others who might try to read it but I really don't feel anything from it. Maybe it's a faded spell and the werewolf in you is more sensitive to the magic than I might be. Anyway, whatever the case is," she sighed as she moved over to one of the tables. "If it already belongs to someone, we should probably leave it out, just in case they come looking for it." And with that, she set it down on the table-top.

Harry said nothing more on the subject but he continued to feel rather wary of the book. He put it to the back of his mind, however, and walked away with Hermione to another part of the library. When he passed the table again not an hour and a half later, he noticed that the book had disappeared from its space on the table. He should've felt relieved that it was gone, but all he could feel instead was a strange feeling of dread.

* * *

A sharp gasp escaped Harry as his eyes flew open and he woke from his sleep abruptly. The memory of the dream he had just left made him shiver glumly and he wrapped his arms around his naked torsos. A quick glance at the unmoving lump beside him in the bed proved that Fenrir was still asleep. That was something at least. Whenever Harry accidently woke his Alpha because of a dream, he always got his ear bent about it afterwards. He knew it was only because Fenrir was worried and frustrated that there was nothing he could do to help his young mate but it didn't exactly make Harry feel any better.

Sighing lightly, the teenager threw his legs over the side of the bed and very carefully stood up. He didn't want to disturb Fenrir when he had successfully woken without doing so and he was feeling rather restless so he would try and walk it off. Once around the dungeons, he imagined that would be enough to tire him out sufficiently. And if not, he'd just walk a little further until he did feel tired.

Naturally, he grabbed his robe before he left the bedroom, picking it up from the floor where it had landed before he and Fenrir had got into bed together. The robe was pulled on even as the teenager moved through the living area and it was just as he was pulling open the portrait that the hem fell to its place around his ankles. Once outside, he carefully guided the portrait back into place and then started on his way, his pace neither brisk nor a dawdle.

For the longest time his walk was uneventful. It was very dark in all the corridors without windows but thanks to the werewolf he had in him, his night vision was better than the average wizard and so he avoided bumping into anything. After a while, his plan was proving to be a success and Harry began to feel himself growing more and more tired. As he reached the part of the school near the rarely used girls' bathroom, he felt that his limbs were becoming noticeably heavier and he was feeling the definite urge to close his eyes. Due to that, he felt it was time to return to his bed.

However, as he turned to head back the way he came in order to retrace his steps back to his rooms, he found he had to pause when he heard a strange sound. It sounded a bit like grinding, like there were two rough surfaces being passed over each other. It was continuous though, which led to the explanation that at least one of the surfaces was very long. The noise seemed as though it was coming from everywhere at the same time, it was impossible to pinpoint where it was eminating from exactly.

Harry didn't dare breath in case he accidently blotted out a sound. It was so bizarre. Where was it coming from? And more importantly, what exactly was it producing the sound?

The noise continued but then another joined it. This time, it was more obvious what the noise was; it was a voice.

"Kill...Kill, mussst kill..."

Harry frowned at that, now feeling incredibly confused. He looked around himself curiously but saw nothing and no one. He even made a point of looking on the floor, by the walls particularly, just in case it was a snake who was talking to itself. There was nothing, however, and when Harry had decided that, the voice and the grinding had silenced and disappeared.

Although he was still completely confused, Harry shook his head and carried on his way. What he had just heard...It must've just been his imagination. A hallucination caused by sleep-deprivation perhaps; he was feeling rather tired at that point after all. Or simply just his ears playing tricks on him. He was sure that there really hadn't been anything to hear...

Still...

As the teenager once again turned back with the intention of heading back to Fenrir and his bed, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder. He couldn't have really heard that strange voice from no where...Right?

* * *

After wandering around and hearing the strange voice, Harry had returned to his bed to sleep surprisingly well. He had slept right through the rest of the night and only rose at mid-morning the next day when he felt Fenrir rise beside him. Wordlessly, Harry had shrugged on his robe (he found it too chilly to wander around without it in the colder months) and then they had headed into the living room and did as they always did when they first woke up; eat. The house-elves always left out a large breakfast for them at some time before the two werewolves rose. Neither were sure when the creatures did it but the tea was always hot, the milk was always icey cold, and the full English breakfast for the Alpha was always at the perfect temperature for eating, much to the man's disgust.

"How many times do I have to tell those bloody elves to stop cooking my meat." He grumbled angrily though still grabbed the plate of bacon, sausages, black pudding, scrambled egg, and fried mushrooms.

"The headmaster's probably over-ruled you." Harry replied as he seized the tea pot and proceeded to pour himself a cup.

"And how many times do I have to tell them not to include this crap?" Fenrir continued, pushing the egg and the mushrooms right to the very edge of the plate. "Leaves less room for the meat."

"Makes a change, doesn't it?" The teenager asked, sounding slightly bored and long-suffering, as though his mate wasn't saying anything he hadn't said before.

"I'm a werewolf, I'm supposed to be a carnivore."

"That's only in your animal form." Harry pointed out before he held out a cup to Fenrir. "Tea?" He said by way of offering.

Fenrir grumbled something under his breath, something the teenager didn't quite catch, but accepted the tea nonetheless.

They fell into silence then, as they always did when eating. The Alpha was never what could be described as talkative, but when eating he was even less of a talker. Harry was quite fine with silences which was why he never attempted to strike up conversations during meal times; he no doubt would've only annoyed his mate had he tried.

It was just as Fenrir was finishing off his last slice of black pudding that the quiet was broken by a knock at the portrait entrance. The two werewolves shared a brief look before Harry wordlessly stood and went over to the entrance. He pulled the portait back a little and peered out. It was no real surprise to find Dumbledore on the other side.

"Good morning Headmaster." Harry greeted the old wizard, standing back a little to allow him entry.

"Good morning, dear boy." Dumbledore returned, stepping through and then looking over to Fenrir. "Good morning Merick."

Fenrir didn't even bother to grunt in acknowledgement considering the ancient coot had used his old name.

"Have you been up long?" Dumbledore asked Harry with a smile.

"About fifteen minutes perhaps." The teenager revealed.

"Well, since you're both in the middle of your breakfasts, I won't keep you long then. Unfortunately, I'm here to be the bearer of bad news."

"Oh?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Early this morning, the caretaker's cat was found petrified in one of the corridors near the rarely used girls' bathroom. We believe it must have happened sometime last night." Dumbledore revealed gravely, his usual twinkly eyes dulled with the severity of the subject.

"Poor creature." Harry sympathised genuingly.

"Stupid creature." Fenrir sneered quietly.

"Yes, well, although I don't expect your sympthy," the old man said to Fenrir pointedly, "I am curious as to whether either of you noticed anything strange last night?"

It was with that, that Harry felt his stomch drop and a strange, dreading cold spread through him. He had a sudden ominous feeling and he wasn't sure why. After all, although hearing that voice was the first thing that popped into his mind, there was nothing that really related it to the petrification of a cat. The voice had been saying something about killing, not petrifying and cats. Although was petrifying a way of killing? Harry didn't know. If it was, surely Dumbledore would've said the cat was dead instead of specifically saying it was petrified? Yes, Harry felt fairly sure that the cat wasn't dead, and so what he had heard held no relation to the incident, surely. Still...The ominous feeling was still there and the pit in Harry's stomach remained empty.

The feeling must have somehow shown on his face or in his body language because Fenrir picked up on it. He gave his young mate a quick glance before he decided to get rid of their uninvited guest sooner rather than later.

"We both slept through the night," he grunted easily. "Didn't we, Pup?"

Harry glanced at his Alpha before meekly nodding his head in confirmation.

"So, there you go," Fenrir said to Dumbledore. "Can't help you."

It was hard to tell whether the headmaster believed the pair of werewolves or not. He did look very grave, but he made no comment on it and didn't try to challenge either of them. Instead, he gave a single nod and spoke: "Perhaps it would be best for you both to keep your guards up if you're out of your rooms at night; we don't know if whatever petrified Mrs Norris will petrify something or someone else after all."

"Duly noted." The Alpha gruntled.

"Then I'll leave you to yourselves." Dumbledore said with an inclination of his head before he turned and left, closing the portrait behind himself.

The moment the headmaster was gone, Fenrir turned an expectant look onto his mate.

Harry glanced at his Alpha for a moment before he looked off to the side awkwardly and spoke: "I woke up some time last night. I didn't want to wake you as well so I got up to go for a walk to tire myself out. Just when I was coming back, I heard a voice. I don't know where it came from, but it was talking about killing."

"And where was this exactly?" Fenrir questioned.

"Near the girls' bathroom, where the headmaster said that the cat was found."

Fenrir was silent at that and Harry desperately wished that he wouldn't be. He wanted reassurance, he wanted to be told that everything was all right, that he hadn't heard anything significant. But the quiet lingered and the look on the Alpha's face was anything but reassuring.

Perhaps if it had lasted any longer, Harry would have spoken up. However, he found that he didn't have to when, finally, Fenrir spoke again. "A coincidence."

"You think so?" Harry asked anxiously, willing to cling onto any other explanation at that point.

"Yeah." Was all Fenrir replied to that.

Unfortunately, that grunt wasn't enough to fully reassure Harry. It was basically what he had wanted to hear, and yet...He wasn't at all confident that it all was just a coincidence. And, truthfully, he didn't think Fenrir was all that convinced by his own theory either. The teenager said nothing though and instead kept his worries and doubts to himself. At that moment, there was no way of knowing anything for sure, so there was little point in voicing his fears. They would have to wait and see what else was to come in the future.

* * *

End of Chapter 27.  
Man, I hate this chapter -.- It's just a load of stuff that needed to happen, nothing particularly exciting about it. Perhaps it's just because I've read over it so many times to edit and tweak and such, fingers crossed that you guys find it more interesting XD.  
That's all for another time, my lovelies. See you next week (yes, that's right, NEXT WEEK!). Until then :D

Hugs  
Dream


	28. Chapter 28

Hi everyone :)

Reviews! How lovely :D Huge, massive thank yous to all those who were kind enough to review. For those who read and left nothing, well, I guess not everyone leaves waiters tips either XD  
Keep your eyes peeled for an important story-related question at the bottom of this chapter!

* * *

The full moon of February was turning out to be the most ghastly full moon Harry had ever suffered, even worse then his first full moon at Hogwarts. Of course, Fenrir wasn't with him as always so there wasn't anyone or anything there to reassure him when he woke from his bad dreams which were just as frequent as ever. Also, because it seemed whenever he left his room for any length of time during the night he was tormented by the strange voice, he hadn't left his room at all. Therefore, he'd been getting no direct moon light and so was suffering from the withdrawl.

It was in the middle of the second night that Harry felt that he just couldn't take it anymore. He'd been woken by another bad dream, alone and rather panicked, and he was sick of it. His idea was to go and track down Severus to spend the night with him. However, his mind and judgement clouded by exhaustion and fear, he hadn't really thought about what the consequences of leaving his rooms might bring.

Unfortunately, he found out all too soon.

It seemed as though he had barely stepped out of his room than the strange voice was coming from no where again. And what with being tired and depressed enough as it was, the sound was all the more terrifying to Harry. Without thought, he shut his gradually tearing eyes and covered his ears and simply ran. He wasn't even bothered where he was running to, the idea of heading to Severus having been forgotten in the panic of the moment. All he wanted to was get away, far away, from the voice and the darkness and the loneliness, and maybe if he was lucky, find some moon light at the same time, something that never failed to calm him down.

And then, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something move in the darkness. He stopped immediately and whipped his head around to look. There was nothing there for him to see though and so he slowly turned his head away. Only then did he see something that truly filled him with fear and would have done even if he wasn't suffering from the lack of moon light.

The same figure he had seen before Christmas: the black cloak; the pale skin; the red eyes. Only this time, the figure was much closer, no more than half a foot away, and Harry could see the face perfectly. The man he had seen only once before, the man who he somehow already knew; the hateful sneer; those glaring eyes. The scar on his forehead burned terribly and Harry simply knew who this was standing in front of him.

Voldemort.

Harry did the only thing that seemed logical at that moment; he turned around and he ran away as though running for his life. He ran blindly and without purpose, his pace intense and his feet barely touched the floor before they had lifted again. And then suddenly he was forced to come to a complete stop when he collided with someone and arms came around him immediately. Unable to see through the tears in his eyes and unable to think clearly through the panic and the fatigue, Harry simply fought against the arms, struggling and pushing against the hold, trying desperately to escape. Whoever's arms they were, they were incredibly strong and Harry was doing nothing else than tiring himself out all the more.

"Harry, Harry, it's all right, it's me."

The dark haired teenager stopped struggling immediately upon hearing that and looked up with wide, frantic eyes to see that it was Draco whose arms were held so tight around him. "Draco..." He murmured, almost sounding disbelieving, as though he couldn't believe he was really seeing his friend.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" The blond questioned anxiously.

Harry couldn't give an answer. With the relief he felt, his resolve dissolved into nothing. He all but collapsed against his friend, forcing the blond to support his weight, as he began to sob into the warm chest. Draco was surprised by the sudden display of emotion to say the least but he managed to take it in his stride. He gently supported the slighter form, holding the body close and resting his cheek on top of the head of dark hair as he rubbed a soothing hand up and down the other teenager's back.

Although Harry had intended to give an answer to the question, to explain what had happened to upset him so, he never got the chance to. Before either of the pair knew it, the exhausted and stressed boy had cried himself asleep, there in the corridor, in the safety of his friend's arms.

* * *

Harry felt incredibly groggy when he next woke up. He also felt incredibly confused as he didn't recognise the scent of the room he was in and the duvet beneath his hands and cheek was a lot softer than his own in his room or those in the Infirmary. Very carefully, the teenager blinked open his eyes and thankfully wasn't assaulted by any terribly bright light. However, he continued to have no idea where he was and he had to admit to being a little anxious considering the dream he had just had.

"Do you feel any better now having slept?" The familiar voice of Draco suddenly asked.

Turning his head, Harry was relieved to see his friend sitting in an armchair just beside the bed. "This is your dorm room?" He asked, looking around to see other beds with drawn curtains.

"That's right," the blond smiled as he stood and came to sit on the bed next to Harry. "So there's no need to worry, you're perfectly safe."

The dark haired teenager gave a sheepish nod, rather embarrassed that Draco knew he had been a little freaked out before. Then, his previous hysterical behaviour occurred to him and he felt even more humiliated. "Draco, about before..."

"Think nothing of it." The boy interrupted easily. "I'm just glad you're more normal now. You do still seem rather edgy though."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired and still a little jumpy. Weird things seem to be going on around me lately."

"What sort of weird things?"

"Nightmares, strange sounds, voices..."

"Voices? You're hearing voices?" Draco immediately demanded, sounding incredibly concerned.

"Fenrir seems to think it's part of the nightmares and not getting enough sleep, that I'm hallucinating." Harry explained glumly.

"Oh Harry," Draco murmured sadly, reaching a hand out to cup the other boy's cheek where he began to stroke his thumb over the pale skin.

In Harry's mind, however, the gesture seemed just a little too intimate for his comfort. "Draco?" He murmured a little warily.

The blond's grey eyes seemed to flicker for a moment, moving from gazing at something lower on Harry's face to looking into those deep green eyes. "Surely I don't have to tell you how I feel? You must already know."

"Draco..."

"I love you, Harry."

Harry's eyes softened upon hearing that and he gave his friend a sad look. If Draco recognised what the look meant, he made no comment on it. He just kept staring intently, his thumb never stopping its gentle caress. Slowly, and very gently, Harry lifted his own hands to gently pull the one of his cheek away. He didn't release the hand immediately though and instead held it in between his own in a firm grip.

"I love you too, Draco, but not in the way I imagine you want me to." He said very sympathetically, his head bowing down so he could look at where they were holding hands. "You're probably my best friend, and I love you like you were part of my family, but I can't lie, I can't tell you I'm in love with you."

"Why? Because of that neanderthal Greyback?" Draco demanded, his voice coming out in a frustrated hiss so that the other occupants of the room weren't woken.

"Partly, yes, of course. I have loved Fenrir for a great many years now, Draco, and that won't change just because someone younger and prettier comes along. But it's also because we just don't suit each other in that way."

"What do you mean? Why not!"

Harry simply shook his head though. It would do no good to explain, it was doubtful that Draco would understand the concept, and even if he did he wouldn't understand why it was so significant to a werewolf. It was a sad truth that Harry couldn't even lie to try and soften the situation. Draco deserved the truth, and the truth was that Harry would never be able to love him, even if Fenrir wasn't in his life.

"Do you hate me now?" The dark haired teenager asked rather meekly, afraid that he really would lose his friend completely.

"Oh of course not!" Draco replied somewhat irritably as he glared off at the side. "You don't stop loving someone just because they don't love you back." He paused then and turned his eyes back onto the on he sat beside. "Don't you think this is me giving up!" He declared confidently. "In the end I always get what I want, you won't be any different."

Harry should've found that insulting and insufferably arrogant but he found his relief was fogging any irritation he might've felt. Words that at another time would have angered him only made him chuckle lightly as he finally released his friend's hand. "I look forward to your efforts to woo me then." He said with good humour as he shuffled off of the bed. "C'mon, you can start by walking me to the greenhouses to soak up some moon light."

"It would be a pleasure." Draco said grandly as he stood and offered his arm for Harry to take.

The shorter teenager snickered a little but accepted the arm nonetheless.

So, it was with their arms linked that they left the Fifth Year Slytherin boys' dorm room, both feeling much better than when they had arrived.

* * *

Once the full moon was over and Harry was feeling more like his normal self rather than the depressed and emotional wreck he became during the previous period, he decided that enough was enough. He was sick to death of hearing the strange voice and having no idea who it was coming from or where it was coming from. So, he had waited until Fenrir was asleep before he crept out of their rooms went in search of the source of the voice. It was the exact opposite of what could be considered a smart decision but he was past caring.

When Harry heard the voice and the sound of rough sliding mere minutes after he had left their rooms, for once he was glad. He immediately stopped moving and then simply listened, trying to pin-point exactly where it might've been coming from.

"Kill...Feed...Kill all..."

It was so hard to tell which direction it was coming from at first, as always it just seemed to be coming from everywhere all at once. But then, suddenly, it started getting a little louder until it sounded as though it was directly over-head and to the left of where Harry was standing. The teenager turned his head eagerly but saw nothing, and then the voice started to fade away again. However, now that he had his ear tuned to it, Harry felt he would be able to follow it so he started forward again, immediately setting off into a run, his bare feet making light patting sounds on the stone floor.

Harry followed the voice for at least a couple of minutes, running through the school, not as fast as he could but still at a fair speed. However, upon turning a corner, he had to bring himself to a quick stop upon realising he had turned into a dead-end. He swore under his breath and quickly turned, hoping that there would be another way around so that he might continue to follow the voice and the sliding noise.

Unfortunately, whether the noise had simply stopped or whether he had lost it, Harry realised not a few seconds later that silence had returned. He gave a frustrated groan and fought the urge to kick the wall closest to him. Stupid dead-end, just ruined everything. Though, at least he had made some progress. He was now fairly confident in thinking that the sound and the voice weren't just his imagination and were actually being produced by something inside the walls of the school. There was no way of knowing what it was or how exactly it was moving through the walls, but Harry was fairly confident that was what was happening.

Knowing that it was unlikely that he'd get anymore done that night and thinking it would be better to quit on a semi-high, Harry decided it was time to head back to his rooms and his and Fenrir's bed. When the morning arrived, he'd head into the library to see if he could find any books that might be useful although he had little idea of what exactly to research. Perhaps he could start in the magical creatures sections, or perhaps maybe the section on ghosts...

"Hurry, Poppy," the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall came from the left, causing Harry to once again pause. "We must get him to the Infirmary immediately."

Hearing that aroused Harry's curiosity an infinite amount and he barely even thought about what he was doing before he had changed his direction to head off towards where the woman's voice had come from. He caught up to her and Madam Pomfrey quickly but he made sure to keep a suitable distance behind; he didn't want to be seen and sent away after all, not when something was obviously going on.

So, while keeping a fair distance back, Harry followed the two women all the way to the Infirmary. As soon as they were past the doors and inside the medical area, the teenager increased his pace to a full out run in order to reach the door more quickly. He gave a silent thank you when the doors weren't closed and he came to a stop at the wall just beside them. Pressing himself back against the stone, he carefully angled his head so he could peer around the corner, into the Infirmary, to see who was inside and what they were doing.

At first glance, Harry thought that there were only three people inside: Madam Pomfrey; Professor McGonagall; and Professor Dumbledore, who must have already been waiting inside. However, after a moment of watching, he saw that there was a body on one of the Infirmary beds that the three adults were gathered around. The body was fairly small and so Harry immediately assumed it was a student. Strangely, although the student wasn't moving, they weren't limp either. They seemed to be frozen in a position, their arms raised and a camera held in front of the face. It only served to intrigue Harry further and he watched eagerly as Professor Dumbledore leaned forward to pull the camera away gently.

A puff of smoke flew up from the camera as the back was opened and that was something that seemed to disappoint all the adults. Harry watched as Professor McGonagall gently touched the student's forehead, a look of both sadness and concern on her face.

"Another case of petrification, Albus. What can this mean?" She asked quietly and Harry only just managed to hear what was said.

"It means, Minerva, that our students are no longer safe. The Chamber of Secrets has, indeed, been opened." Dumbledore sighed, his voice sounding very grave and serious.

Carefully, Harry shrank back behind the wall and for a moment merely stood, staring down at the ground with a slightly worried expression. Although he didn't know what the Chamber of Secrets was or why it was a bad thing it was open, he did know that Dumbledore was obviously concerned by it. If Dumbledore was actually showing his worry, then it really had to be serious.

Biting his lip lightly, the teenager silently hurried away, his mind busy with thoughts. At least now he had two things he knew he needed to look into; petrification and the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

After breakfast had been eaten, Harry had left Fenrir with the excuse that he was going visit Severus. The Alpha had made no objection. In fact, the man had seemed rather happy with the arrangement, no doubt because he felt in some need of alone time. Fenrir liked his own company sometimes after all, and it was nothing that Harry found worrying or strange. So he had been allowed to leave without trouble but instead of going to visit the Potions Master, Harry hurried to the library.

He had got to work with great energy, enthusiastically searching through the bookshelves, picking up and flicking through anything that he might find the least bit helpful. After several rows of books and no luck, however, the teenager's enthusiasm began to wane. He began to grow bored and frustrated and couldn't help but start to think that everything was just a coincidence. That or he was simply going slightly mad. He naturally didn't take into account the fact that he wasn't even completely sure what he was looking for, his rapidly darkening mood simply making all of it seem hopeless.

Harry was seriously considering giving up on the whole thing when a figure off to the side caught his attention. At first he felt a small amount of alarm as every other time he had seen something out of the corner of his eyes, it ended up scaring him whitless. However, when he realised that it was actually the figure of Hermione, his alarm turned to hopeful anticipation and he quickly hurried over to her.

"Hermione!" He whispered loudly, aware he was in a library but feeling far too excited to keep his voice as quiet as it really should have been.

"Good morning Harry." The girl said with a smile as he approached. "You're in here early."

"Yes, I know," he murmured as he took her arm and began to lead her off.

"Harry?"

"I need your help with something."

"Well, of course I'll do anything I can to help..." Hermione assured, trailing off at the end of her sentence when she was pulled into an aisle backed against a wall.

Harry released his friend's arm and quickly glanced around either side of the surrounding bookcases to check no one was in hearing distance. When he was satisfied they were alone, he began to explain: "I'm trying to research something but I'm not having much luck. You see..." He hesitated, having to take a moment to summon the courage to speak. "I've been hearing things lately...And seeing things, and having nightmares. And then there's been the petrifyings of the caretaker's cat and that boy."

"Boy? What boy?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"Last night there was a boy taken to the Infirmary. I saw him and I heard Professor McGonagall say that he had been petrified. What's happening to me and what's happened to the cat and the boy, I think they're connected somehow. It's just a gut feeling at the moment, that's why I need to research."

The girl gave a single, firm nod then. "I'll do everything I can."

"Are you sure? I don't want this to get in the way of your school work."

"I'm sure. Telling me what you just did can't have been easy for you and the fact that you did it tells me that you're serious and that you need help. I'll do whatever I can."

Harry beamed at his friend and practically threw himself at her, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Thank you Hermione, thank you so much."

Hermione gave him a light pat on the back. "Save your thanks for when I've actually managed to find out something."

* * *

Laid out together on the sofa, Harry and Fenrir were lingering somewhere between being asleep and being akwake. They were in their usual sleeping positions, with Fenrir on the bottom, laying on his back, while Harry lay on top, on his stomach. One of the Alpha's arms was casually resting on the teenager's lower back while the other was laced through his hair. Harry had his cheek pillowed on one of his while the other hand rested just on Fenrir's shoulder. Both had their eyes closed and both were completely relaxed and at peace.

Then, a knocking at the entrance to their rooms had them both opening their eyes in suprise. Fenrir gave an annoyed grunt at the sound but otherwise ignored it, closing his eyes again and shifting a little. Harry, on the other hand, seemed more intent on not simply allowing whoever was on the other side to continue to knock for however long. However, when he went to lift his head, the downwards pressure created by Fenrir's hand in his hair increased and forced him to keep it down.

"Don't do that." Harry scolded lightly as he brought his hands up to try and pull Fenrir's hand away, more knocking coming.

"Don't give me reason to." Fenrir rumbled tiredly before he cracked an eye open just as a third series of knocks sounded. "Whoever it is can come back later if it's so important."

"But what if it's urgent?"

"Unless it's a message that Voldemort is right outside the school threatening to reduce it to a pile of rubble, then it ain't urgent."

Harry would have continued to argue if not for the fact that the entrance of their rooms chose that time to open. An angry growl left Fenrir (one that Harry couldn't blame him for; someone simply coming into their room was beyond rude) and it only intensified when he saw exactly who it was walking in; Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What the fuck do you want?" The Alpha demanded, not bothering to sit up but propping himself up a little, resting his weight on one of his elbows.

"Is there a reason you ignored the knocking?" The Auror asked, completely ignoring the other man's question.

"Stupid question." Harry muttered.

"What do you want?" Fenrir repeated, his rapid loss of patience clear in his voice.

Whether it was because Kingsley was afraid to argue or he just couldn't be bothered, he put up no further protest and instead got down to business. "I'm making enquiries into the petrifications that have happened over the past two weeks."

"Been another one then?" The Alpha asked.

"You didn't know?"

"Only knew about the cat and that was because Dumbledore came and told us."

"Sure you don't know anything about it?" Kingsley asked carefully.

Fenrir gave an unimpressed snort. "Wasn't aware that werewolves have the ability to petrify." He paused to give the dark skinned man a pointed look. "Why do I feel like I'm being treated like a suspect?"

"Guilty conscience?" The Auror suggested.

The Alpha gave another unimpressed noise.

Whatever was going through Kingsley's head, he obviously decided that he had spoken to the adult werewolf enough as he then turned his attention onto the younger of the pair. "Did you know anything about the second petrifying, Harry?"

"If I didn't know then the pup wouldn't have known either." Fenrir answered for his mate.

The Auror returned the answer with a dirty look. "Harry suddenly can't answer for himself?"

"I'm just saving him the trouble of answering your retarded questions." The Alpha replied, his patience obviously coming to an end as his voice began to raise. "No matter how much you hate me or how bigoted you are, you know werewolves can't petrify and you know neither of us practice magic. Yet here you are, treating us like suspects. Now my question to you, is this leading up to something or are you just trying to piss me off?"

Kingsley remained irritatingly arrogant and Harry felt a swell of dislike for the man as he offered a smirk before he turned and headed out of the room. "If you think of anything, be sure to let me know." He said to them nonchalantly.

"Like hell I will." Fenrir growled lowly just as the Auror left the room, closing the portrait behind him.

"Jerk." Harry muttered, glaring at where Kingsley had last been seen.

Fenrir gave a light wordless murmur and ruffled the teenager's hair. "He's a wizard," he grunted. "Can't expect anything more from them."

* * *

"Professor Black is somehow related to you, right?"

Harry blinked a little in surprise at that unexpected question. He looked to Hermione, who he was walking back from the library with, and gave her a light frown of confusion at that sudden interest. "He's my godfather. Why?"

The girl gave a light shrug and looked suddenly uncomfortable. "I should probably mind my own business," she admitted rather sheepishly. "It's just, he's seemed rather depressed for a while now and I over-heard him speaking to Profe...I mean, Mr Lupin, about you and how he hadn't made something up to you yet..."

"And your point?"

"Don't you think you should talk to him?"

"When he shows remorse and apologises, then I will."

"He does though. He sounded very regretful when he was speaking to Mr Lupin." Hermione revealed.

"The trouble is he regrets the wrong thing." Harry sighed. "He tried to kill Draco Malfoy and he doesn't regret that, probably doesn't even think there was anything wrong with it. What he regrets is that he failed, and that I've reacted the way I have. He may even regret having used my Alpha for a weapon, but none of that means anything if he can't regret trying to take someone's life."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh on him? He's been in Azkaban for a very long time, it's impossible to say how it's affected him mentally."

"Unless he's diagnosed as clinically insane by a professional, I will continue to think he is merely an immature and selfish man who is in desperate need of a good, stern talking-to."

They slowed to a stop then as they came to a place where the corridors parted in two separate directions. Both teenagers knew that while Hermione had to go one way, Harry had to head off in the other and so the time had come to say goodbye. Due to their conversation, however, they couldn't just part ways.

"I really do think you should talk to your godfather, Harry." Hermione told him gently. "He's the only link to your original family that you have."

"I have Remus." Harry protested.

"Your parents wanted Professor Black to have a hand in raising you though, they chose him to be your godfather. Surely that's enough to justify giving him another chance?"

There was a pause then as Harry thought on his friend's words. Perhaps it was time to speak to Sirius again, to talk through everything that had gone wrong and to clear the air. Hermione was right after all, his parents had wanted Sirius to be part of his life and that must have been for a reason. And Sirius did appear to be awfully lonely sometimes...

"Anyway," Hermione sighed then, breaking into the boy's thoughts. "You don't have to make a decision right now, just think about it, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Hermione." Harry returned with a smile.

The girl smiled to him in return before turning and walking away, heading off in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

Harry watched her go for a second before he turned, only to come face to face with Draco who was standing alarmingly close to him. It caused him to jump back slightly, startled by suddenly seeing nothing but Draco when he hadn't expected it.

"Umm, hi?" The dark haired teenager said rather weakly, not sure how else to react to the strange behaviour and he knew it wasn't just his imagination that the blond looked slightly annoyed about something.

"What were you doing talking to that girl?" He demanded.

"You mean Hermione? She's a friend of mine, we were just coming back from the library..."

"Since when have you been friends with that mudblood?"

Harry frowned at that; he might not have known was a "mudblood" was but it didn't sound particularly nice. "I've been friends with her for a couple of months now. Why do you care?"

"You're too good for someone like her." Draco insisted.

Harry gave Draco a disappointed look at that and shook his head. "And I thought you were too good to say such terrible things. How can you know I'm too good for Hermione when you've never taken the time to even talk to her yourself."

"Who says I haven't spoken to her before?"

"Have you?"

Draco's silence then gave Harry his answer.

Again, the half-werewolf shook his head. He did not speak that time, however, and instead simply walked past the blond teenager, heading off down the corridor. Draco was immediately after him, hurrying his place slightly until he was walking beside the slighter youth.

"Harry..."

"I'm sorry if that's the way you really feel about Hermione because I'm not going to stop being friends with her. If that means you and I can't be friends..."

"No!" Draco immediately gasped. "If you really want to be friends with Granger..."

"I don't need your permission." Harry told him pointedly.

The blond immediately shut his mouth.

"Your father's influence, I take it?" The dark haired teenager sighed.

"I was raised to see myself as superior to those who aren't pureblooded."

"My godfather once told me that I'm a halfblood; does that mean you're superior to me?"

"No, of course not!"

Harry glanced at his friend then before offering a small smile. "Then you're not a completely brainwashed zombie. There's hope for you yet."

Draco smiled back, a small almost shy smile. That only made Harry want to laugh, but he didn't. Instead, his smile merely widened. Not a moment later, though, the smile had vanished in surprise as he suddenly felt his feet get very wet. He stopped in an instant, Draco stopping beside him as his shoes made a splash instead of a click. Both teenagers looked down and were rather confused to see that the floor was covered in a thin but consistant layer of water.

"Perhaps a bathroom flooded, or a pipe burst." The blond theorised, answering the unspoken question of what had happened.

"Where's the nearest bathroom then?" Harry inquired curiously as he started to walk again, though his pace was really more of a creep.

"It'll be the girls' one that no one ever uses because of the ghost."

"Ghost?" Harry echoed.

"Yeah, people call her Moaning Myrtle, or something like that." Draco revealed. "She spends all her time moaning and whining so the girls tend to avoid it and use the other bathrooms."

The dark haired boy nodded absently as he led the way across the flooded floor and towards the bathroom. As they got closer, they heard the sound of a girl sniffling tears quietly, not out-right sobbing but not exactly trying to hide the sounds of crying either. Upon entering, Harry was a little surprised to see the girl who was crying was actually floating in mid-air and was partially tranparant. He knew there were ghosts in Hogwarts but this was the first time he was seeing one.

Having stood just at the entrance of the bathroom for several moments, the ghost finally seemed to notice them. "Have you come to throw something at me as well?" She asked in a haughty, yet still tearful, way.

"Why would we throw something at you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but someone did."

"What happened exactly?" Draco queried then.

"I was just resting in the U-bend, minding my own business, thinking about death, and then someone threw a book at me." The ghost explained, her voice tearing up again towards the end of the sentence.

Harry glanced to the side then and saw something laying on the floor by the entrance of one of the cubicles. He approached it slowly and crouched beside it upon reaching it. After a second or two of just looking at it, he then hesitantly picked it up, a horribly familiar sensation washing through him as he did. With it in his hand, he was able to turn it over and saw why it was so familiar.

"T. M. Riddle." He murmured before he looked to Draco. "Hermione and I found this book in the library a couple of weeks ago and it disappeared from where we'd left it by the time we were ready to go. At the time I thought I was just being paranoid...But now..." Harry paused then and looked to address the ghost. However, he saw that she was now gone, vanished without a trace.

"Do you really think something suspicious is going on?" Draco asked gently as he came to crouch beside the other boy.

"I don't know what I think." Harry admitted. "But I do know what I feel, and I feel that something terrible is connecting all the strange things that have been happening lately. I just don't know how or why."

* * *

End of Chapter 28.  
Not a lotta Fenrir in this chapter...The next one sorta makes up for it...But then after that...I've got a feeling not many people are gonna like what happens XD  
Now, question time. Very simple one. Chapter 39 is short and Chapter 40, the final chapter, is shaping up to be even shorter. My question for you all is what would you prefer:

A) The final chapter to be Chapter 39 and to combine the events of Chapter 40 with it,

or

B) For the chapters to remain seperate regardless of their shortness.

I don't mind going for either, they'd both work fine in my mind. I'm really only asking because I can't make my own mind up XD  
Let me know what you all think and we'll meet again next week :)

Hugs  
Dream


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone :)

Many thanks for the many reviews and also for those of you who gave me an answer to my question. I suppose I should've been able to predict the outcome; the majority wants 39 chapters. So that's what'll happen. Some of you wanted it because you assumed I'd be evil and leave 39 as a cliffhanger (I wasn't actually going to be that mean; 39 would've been a solid ending with 40 as more of an epilogue of sorts), and some of you admitted that you simply just didn't want to wait for a fortieth chapter. To those who wanted 40 chapters, my apologies, but I hope such a minor detail won't take away from your enjoyment of the story.  
Enough from me, on with the chapter.

* * *

Trying to research an unknown subject was turning out to be a lot harder than Harry had originally anticipated it to be. Even with petrification as a starting point, he and Hermione were struggling to find anything of worth or significance. The quest for knowledge was driving Harry to distraction and he was spending more and more time in the library with the Muggle-born witch. He knew he was rather neglecting Fenrir and he knew he had to do something about that. Now he was returning from yet another fruitless search through dozens of books, his feeling of discouragement was making him lean towards the option of giving up and once again focussing on his friends and Fenrir. They were what was most important after all.

"All right, Harry?" The voice of Ron suddenly greeted Harry as the red-head came up to walk beside him.

"Hey, Ron," the half-werewolf smiled in return, slightly cheered to see his friend. "How's everything?"

"Ah, y'know, not bad," the Gryffindor shrugged and on the whole he seemed relaxed and nonchalant. There was something, however, that seemed a bit worried and on edge about the boy though.

"Something on your mind?" Harry queried, a light frown of concern on his face.

"It's nothing really..." Ron murmured, sounding rather reluctant though also as if he did actually want to talk about what was bothering him.

"But?" The dark haired boy therefore prompted him.

"It's just...My sister's been acting strange lately."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's usually all friendly and stuff with everyone but recently, I dunno, she just seems to be really on edge all the time, doesn't relax anymore. Always looks as though she's waiting for something to happen."

"Like what?"

Ron shrugged awkwardly, clearly embarrassed that he couldn't say exactly what it was that was bothering his sister and therefore what was bothering him. "It probably really isn't anything."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Harry inquired sympathetically.

"Course I have!" Ron said slightly defensively, as though insulted that he even had to be asked. He quickly deflated back to his awkward concern however. "She just brushed it off, told me it was none of my business."

Harry gave a small hum as he considered the wizard's situation. "Could be a girl thing that she's too embarrassed to talk about." He mused after a moment of thought. "Whatever it is though, Ron, perhaps, as harsh as it sounds, it really isn't any of your business. I know she's your younger sister and you're bound to feel protective of her, but she's growing up and you can't look after her forever. Perhaps you should use this as the beginning of slowly letting her go."

"Maybe..." Ron muttered grudgingly, clearly not liking the idea but understanding where Harry's reasoning was coming from. "S'not like I can do anything anyway if she won't tell me anything." He added glumly.

"If you're really that worried, why don't you ask one of the professors to speak with her?" The smaller teenager suggested.

"No reason to bother them with something like this," the Weasley quickly refused, for some reason extremely reluctant to involve figures of authority. "Anyway, I've got a lesson on the other side of the school so I better get going again."

"All right. Come find me again if you need to vent some more, okay?"

Ron gave a small nod before offering a shy smile. "Thanks, Harry, for trying to help."

Harry returned the smile brightly. "You're welcome."

With one last grin, Ron turned and left without further word, dashing away at a full run. Harry turned to leave himself not a moment later, though had barely moved two paces before a voice reached him from somewhere further off.

"Harry! Wait!"

Harry stopped accordingly and turned to see Draco hurrying after him from further down the corridor.

Despite what the werewolf had said to the Slytherin about trying to keep away from each other, neither were making any particular effort to do as such. It was just too easy to fall into the habit of greeting and meeting with each other, especially after Draco had been so kind to him the nights during the last full moon. Harry supposed he had been a little over-dramatic in telling Draco to stay away. After all, Sirius wasn't mad enough to try anything again and Voldemort was already part of the Malfoy's life due to the head of the family.

"Morning Draco." Harry greeted the other boy cheerfully. "How are you?

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you've got to take it back." Was what Draco said instead of answering the pleasantry, his tone insistant but also apologetic, as he all but shoved a familiar black book at the other boy. He had offered to keep the book as Harry had been reluctant to keep it in his and Fenrir's rooms, but apparently was now retracting his offer.

"What? Why?"

"There's something about it. It makes me feel strange, uneasy. I swear I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I took it. No, I'm sorry, but I can't keep it anymore." The blond revealed as he all but pushed the book into his friend's hands.

Harry took the book back slowly, looking down at it in his hands, before looking back up to Draco. He had thought that the strange and unpleasant feeling from the book was something only he had felt, considering Hermione said she felt nothing from it. The fact that Draco felt something as well wasn't very pleasant news. It meant Harry couldn't just chalk it up to him being paranoid and imagining things. It meant there was a better chance that there was something about the book to be wary of, it meant that he had another problem to deal with.

"I really am sorry, Harry..." Draco began to apologise again when his friend continued to give no reply.

"Don't worry about it Draco." Harry reassured then. "If it's making you feel uncomfortable then of course I don't want you to keep it with you. It's all right, I'll find a place for it."

"You really don't mind?"

"Nah, of course not. I'm sure it won't be too hard to find somewhere to put it."

Of course, that was a complete lie. It was going to be very hard to find a place for it, very hard indeed.

* * *

The evening had arrived and still Harry had the creepy book that neither he nor Draco wanted to keep and yet Harry was very unwilling to let too far out of his sight. He had attempted to find Hermione again during the day but she had proved to be surprisingly elusive. As far as the teenager was concerned, asking Severus to look after the book just wasn't an option; the man was always far too busy and Harry didn't want to bother him with something that could turn out to be nothing and completely harmless. Of course, he trusted Dumbledore about as far as he could throw him and he didn't really think Ron would be up to the job.

So there was no one, and that was why Harry was laying on his and Fenrir's bed, with the book, still not knowing what to do with it. He knew he shouldn't have really brought it into their rooms. It was a magical item after all, and knowing how Fenrir felt about magic, he would go mad if he somehow found it. But where else was there to put it where it would stay safe? Harry knew, could feel it deep in his stomach, that the book was probably something either very important or very dangerous, possibly both. That being the case, he wanted to protect others from it, but he also wanted to keep it near to him so that he could study and examine it whenever he could. After all, the teenager was determined to eventually find out what it was, where it had come from, and why it made himself and Draco feel anxious but not Hermione.

The sudden sound of a roughly closing door and the call of "pup" had Harry jumping up in surprise before he began to guiltily look for a place to hide the book. Hurried and with extremely little time, the teenager eventually just stuffed the book underneath the pillow of their bed. No sooner had he done that and turned to face the bedroom doorway than Fenrir came strolling in.

The man's expression actually looked rather pleased upon his entry. It took no longer than a second to turn into a frown, however, and his eyes immediately landed on the pillow Harry had just hidden the book under. He didn't say anything and he didn't start moving after stopping just inside the doorway which was something. Fenrir kept staring at that spot though and it was starting to get to Harry just a little too much.

"Fenrir," the teenager greeted him, perhaps just a little too enthusiastically to be considered completely natural. "Where've you been?"

"Walking." Was all the answer the Alpha gave to that, his eyes still not moving from the pillow.

Harry wanted to bite his lower lip in anxiety but he knew that would give him away. So, he kept a firm control of his nervous reactions and instead tried to think of a way out of the situation. He had to at least get Fenrir out of the room and then preferably keep him distracted and occupied for a while after, at least until he forgot about what was happening at that moment. The question was, however, how to do that? The idea to seduce Fenrir was the first one to occur to Harry, but they were in their bedroom and he wanted them out of it. If he could just move them somewhere else...

"I'm glad you're here, Fenrir," Harry sighed lightly as he slunk towards his Alpha.

"Oh, and why's that?" The man asked somewhat suspiciously.

"We haven't spent much time together recently." The teenager murmured. He paused as he stepped up to his mate, leaning in to rest his cheek against the hard chest as his hands came up to gently fist the material of the robe. "I've missed you."

"Pup..." Fenrir began in a warning tone.

"Haven't you missed me?" Harry practically purred, determined to continue even if it meant pushing his luck more than usual. He trailed a hand down his lover's chest, gently scrapping the material with his nails. "Won't you let me make it up to you?"

Fenrir seemed to lose his voice then, he didn't answer anyway, and that was enough for Harry. He labelled the initial step of his seduction a success and then moved on to gradually coaxing his Alpha to back up so they left the bedroom and moved back into the living room. Harry had to admit that he was rather surprised at just how easy that turned out to be and within the minute the bedroom was behind them and the teenager had pulled the door shut with his foot. Now, all he needed to do was complete the seduction. Since he had failed to prepare himself beforehand and the lube was back in the bedroom, that left only one real option; oral.

The two werewolves only stopped moving when Fenrir's back came against the back of the sofa and they had to stop. Harry wasted no time then in lifting up his Alpha's robe, which Fenrir then lifted the rest of the way over his head, and then falling to his knees to come face to face with his Alpha's heavy erection, jutting out proudly from the nest of black curls at its base. Gently, as the teenager silently congratulated himself on getting Fenrir so hard without even touching him, he shuffled just a little closer to Fenrir's length as he looked up at the man's face through his eyelashes. The usually hard, dark eyes were even darker than usual and were looking down on Harry with an intensity that was a cross between impatient and slightly awed. After all, this would be the first time Harry had ever done something exclusively to Fenrir. Usually, it was the adult pleasuring the teenager or them both pleasuring each other.

When Harry began to wrap his mouth around the erection, his lips sliding over the swollen head slowly before lowering further down the rest of the shaft, Fenrir gave a loud groan and shuddered, his body relaxing completely. The teenager made sure to watch his lover intently as he got to work on swirling his tongue around the tip and the length inside his mouth. Fenrir was clearly struggling between wanting to close his eyes in pleasure and keeping them open so he could watch the debaunched picture Harry no doubt made. The decision seemed to be taken out of the man's hands when Harry wiggled his tongue along the underside of the cock in his mouth however.

"Fuck!" Fenrir moaned, his eyes finally closing as he brought his hands up to thread through Harry's hair rather roughly.

Harry made no complaint, only too glad that his plan to distract his mate was working. His lips fought to turn upwards into a smile, and instead only succeeded in tightening, adding to Fenrir's pleasure. Harry gave a few bobs of his head which produced several more sounds of pleasure from his Alpha before he once again changed his technique.

A small, growled curse slipped past Fenrir's lips as a gentle, irregular sucking pattern began, sending jolts of unexpected pleasure through his body. His head sagged forward and he forced his eyes to open so he could see the sight beneath him. It was almost enough to undo him completely. Harry's hair was even more disshevelled than usual and his cheeks were blushed a light pink. The teenager looked a lot like he did after they had mated and that only created lovely mental images and memories to run through the man's mind, making him all the more aroused. The green of Harry's eyes had deepened to an ink-darkness and the slipping of the large erection in and out of the boy's mouth was too sinfully delicious.

Harry recognised the sounds Fenrir was making only too well and so when the Alpha released a long, deep growl, he could predict that his mate was feeling the first stirrings of his orgasm. His jaw starting to ache, the teenager eagerly brought his fingers up to stimulate the heavy sac in an attempt to hurry the process along even more. Hands came back into his hair, clenching the strands painfully and it took all of Harry's control not to wince. When the grip in his hair started to dictate his movements, he made no protest and simply relaxed his jaw completely, allowing himself to be used as his mate wanted to use him.

"Ready, Pup?" Fenrir growled huskily, his hips pumping roughly even as he moved Harry's head. "You're gonna swallow it, Pup. All my cum, sliding down your throat..."

Harry was glad he had been given a warning, it allowed him time to brace himself. He held his breath and protected the back of his throat with his tongue just in time. With a roar from above, hot, thick seed splashed into the teenager's mouth, harmlessly hitting his tongue rather than sliding down his throat. The teenager had to swallow quickly as the stream seemed to be never-ending and he fought the desire to gag. Fenrir, obviously, didn't taste great. All that red meat he ate meant that swallowing what he offered wasn't a great pleasure. But Harry used his mouth on his lover so rarely, it really wasn't too much of a hardship.

With it all over, Harry expected to simply get up and go back to his business. He hadn't expected Fenrir to allow himself to slide down until he was sitting on the floor and then proceed to grab the teenager to press their lips together, gifting the boy with one of the softest, most heart-felt kisses they had ever shared. Harry's heart hammered in his chest as their lips gently slid over each other and the hot moistness of Fenrir's tongue tenderly stroked the smaller one. It made Harry feel quite light-headed and he could only respond in a sort of daze, a daze he remained in even when the kiss had ended and he was instead pulled against the man's chest.

As Harry cuddled against his Alpha, basking in the amazing kiss they had just shared and happy with what he thought was a job well done at diverting a crisis, he completely missed the look on the man's face. Fenrir's expression was back to looking slightly suspicious and it was obvious that the teenager's efforts to make him forget had, in fact, failed completely. All Harry had successfully achieved was preventing Fenrir from discovering the diary at that very moment rather than altogether.

* * *

The moment Harry stepped into the room, he could tell that Fenrir was angry. It took him only a second longer to realise that the man was angry at him. The teenager wasn't completely sure what he had done to deserve the anger and so he decided to play it very cautiously. He didn't speak, he simply stopped where he was, his arms by his sides, dutifully waiting for whatever rant was he was about to endure.

"Where have you been?" Fenrir growled very quietly, much too quietly; a quiet Fenrir was an angry Fenrir indeed.

"I was with Severus, playing the piano." Harry revealed uncertaintly.

"Really?" The Alpha asked lowly as he nodded his head a little. "Well, since you've told the truth about that, maybe you can tell me the truth about this as well." There, the man held up the familiar object that was T. M. Riddle's diary and Harry couldn't help but wince; he knew he should've hid it somewhere else. "What, the fuck, is this?"

"It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then why did you hide it?" The man challenged, his voice still nothing more than a seething growl. "Better yet, why did you even bother to hide it? Surely you knew I'd be able to sense it just as well as you can."

"What?"

"Dark magic!" Fenrir practically roared then, holding the book up. "This thing reeks of fucking dark magic!" He flung the offending item away then and it hit a wall with a slight whack. "Why is it in our room?"

"Fenrir..." Harry tried weakly.

"Don't try that tone with me, Pup. I am seriously pissed off with you right now. Tell me, why is it in here? Following in Voldemort's footsteps?"

"No, of course not!"

"Or are you just embracing your dirty blood?" Fenrir asked cruely

Harry hated the fact that those words hurt. He should've been just as against his magical and wizarding background as Fenrir was, in fact the teenager thought he had been. But hearing his heritage, his blood, being called "dirty" was far more painful than he have ever imagined it could be.

"What if I am?" Harry demanded angrily. "It's part of who I am, why shouldn't I find out more about it? There's something going on here, Fenrir. People are getting hurt and I want to find out why!"

"I thought we agreed that the Wizarding world isn't our place? I thought we agreed that we don't give a shit what happens to it as long as we stay safe? And now you're getting some hero complex just because a bloody cat and some retarded student managed to get themselves petrified?"

"We could be at threat from whatever it is as well!"

"Then I'd protect us!"

"You can't protect me from everything, Fenrir! That's the very reason we're here. And I wouldn't want you to anyway. You once told me that you didn't want a weak mate; have you changed your mind?"

"There's no shame in being protected by someone larger and more powerful." Fenrir growled, his tone overly controlled as he struggled with his growing temper.

"So you want me to be some simpering, clingy, wall-flower now, someone who's afraid of their own shadow and screams for help at the slightest provocation?" Harry sneered in distaste. "You should've raised me to be one then, rather than someone who knows his own mind, who isn't afraid to at least attempt to look after himself and has a sense of strength."

"Strength?" The man echoed snidely. "I don't think a skinny little vegetarian half-werewolf has anything strong about it. Maybe I'm not surprised that you're turning into a wizard; you barely even act like a werewolf the majority of the time."

"Well we can't all be meat-headed brutes who see murdering our entire family as some sort of sick werewolf initiation task!" The teenager shot back nastily.

Fenrir was on him in a second, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him back against the wall directly behind them. Harry didn't show that the impact had been rather painful and remained defiantly unshaken by the sudden attack. Despite the furious expression on Fenrir's face and the Alpha's heavy breathing and snarled mouth, the teenager showed no fear and simply stared at the adult down.

"What now?" He asked in a monotone. "Going to hit me again?"

Harry instantly regretted those words when Fenrir looked as though he had just been slapped. They both stood there for a moment, silent and motionless, the Alpha still pinning the teenager tightly against the wall behind him. Eventually, Fenrir's hand released its hold on Harry's shoulder and the arm lowered until it was by the man's side again and Harry's muscles began to relax. Their eyes were locked together the entire time, neither straying even a flicker.

Then, very abruptly, Fenrir turned sharply and stalked towards the portrait hole. Harry immediately gasped and moved to hurry after him, reaching out in an attempt to grab his Alpha's arm.

"Fenrir, wait, I didn't mean..." He tried to apologise but his voice fell on deaf ears.

The man left the room without further word, slamming the portrait shut behind himself. Harry winced at the noise it made and the sharp contrast of the silence after it. Now what was he going to do?

* * *

Fenrir wanted to see Dumbledore, he wanted to see Black, he wanted to see Snape. He just wanted to see anyone whose face he could punch without guilt. It had been quite a while since he had been so intensely angry. It was such pure anger he felt, not clouded any other emotion such as worry or fear. It was just pure, unadulterated rage. As the Alpha stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts with the intention of going outside (if he couldn't kill a person, he'd kill as many animals as possible), what had just happened swirled in his head.

That pup, that boy! Talking that way, saying those things, going behind the back of his superior to dabble in things that could be very dangerous! It was infuriating, that Harry couldn't see that getting involved in Wizarding practices was dangerous! Bringing an object radiating dark magic being a perfect example! Did the boy not even think?

Fenrir had wanted to hit the boy. Goddess, it had been such a huge temptation! But no, the man refused to sink that low. No matter how angry he was, not matter how disrespectful and disobedient his pup was, Harry didn't deserve to be hit, didn't deserve an attack he couldn't defend himself against. That was exactly what Fenrir had been saying though! Harry didn't have the means to protect himself, especially from things he didn't understand. Of course, now the Alpha was thinking it would serve the boy right if he found himself in a dangerous situation he couldn't get himself out of, might scare some sense into him. But then Fenrir would have to pick up the pieces, because he wouldn't be able to stop himself from doing so.

Nothing had changed with that argument after all. Once the anger had faded and his temper had cooled, he knew he'd feel the same as before. Despite the frustration he sometimes caused, Harry was wonderful the way he was and was turning into a good, strong man. No doubt the butting of horns they had just experienced would happen throughout the teenager's adolesence. The pup was a definite Beta with the potential of being a very good Alpha if not for the extreme lack of physical strength. Harry was a boy who knew his own mind, and while on the whole that was something Fenrir liked and was glad of, it did lead to clashes of opinions.

Although all his thinking had calmed the Alpha down and he no longer felt the urge to kill something, he wasn't yet calm enough to return to the rooms and to Harry. He needed to stew in his bad mood for just a little while longer before he would feel confident that he could see his mate again without another argument starting. So, the man continued on his way outside, though the plan was now simply to enjoy the fresh air rather than to find something to kill.

However, while walking through the corridors, Fenrir suddenly began to hear something. A rough sliding sound and hissing. It immediately put him on guard and he slowed to an abrupt stop. It was too similar to what Harry had described hearing and considering the boy was a parselmouth, it was very possible that the hissing Fenrir could hear were actual words to Harry. But if it was a snake, it had to be an extremely big one if it was producing the sort of sounds that the Alpha was currently hearing.

However big and whatever it was, it was around the corner straight ahead of him.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Fenrir moved to the corner in question, pressing back against the wall upon reaching it and turning his head to peer around the edge very carefully. When he didn't see anything and was positive that there couldn't have been anything there, he stepped out from the corner. Unfortunately, he had barely moved forward a pace before, through the still form of a ghost, he saw two huge yellow eyes and his world turned black.

* * *

Sat huddled on the sofa in his rooms, Harry glared off at the wall opposite him. He wasn't sure who to be more angry with; himself or Fenrir. Yeah, okay, Harry could admit that he had said some pretty cruel things, but so had Fenrir! And Fenrir was the one who had turned it physical. And he had flounced off over two hours ago and still hadn't returned! So Harry felt quite justified in his annoyance with his Alpha at that moment, though he still wished that the man would return so things could be patched up. Not since that time when he was thirteen had he and Fenrir argued so intensely and ended things so badly and Harry was desperate to make up. He didn't want Fenrir to be mad with him and he, in truth, didn't want to be mad at Fenrir.

When there was an unexpected knock at the portrait entrance, Harry's first thought was that it was Fenrir. Of course, then common sense caught up to him and he realised that Fenrir wouldn't knock. So, disappointment heavy in his heart, Harry trudged over to the entrance and pulled the portrait back a little to peer out to whoever was on the other side.

"Hey Severus, Headmaster," he greeted the two men he found on the other side and he immediately noticed their manners; neither adult looked happy, and neither appeared as though they were visiting for no reason. "What is it?" Harry asked hesitantly, looking more to Severus than to Dumbledore.

"It's Greyback." Was all that Severus replied.

Harry felt his heart freeze as his stomach sank and his mind went blank. Fenrir...

* * *

The Infirmary doors flew open with such force that they collided with the walls behind with a loud bang. Harry paid the noise no notice though as he ran through the open doorway. He slid to an abrupt stop and began to frantically look at each bed in turn. Finally, after moving his gaze and looking to the left side of the room, he saw what he had been searching for, what he had dreaded to see.

"No!" The teenager all but wailed as he once again ran forward, not stopping or slowing until he had reached the bed that Fenrir's still body lay on. Harry threw himself onto the petrified form, immediately pressing his face into the broad chest and sobbing his heart out. "No, Fenrir, wake up! Please wake up!"

A hand came to rest on his shoulder but Harry ignored it in favour of continuing to cry into his lover's chest. It was his fault, all his fault. If he hadn't said what he had, if he hadn't kept that stupid diary in their room!

"Harry, calm down," Severus instructed him gently as his hand moved up to softly pet the teenager's hair. "He's not dead, only petrified. We can revive him, he isn't gone forever."

"Then do it!" Harry ordered harshly, whipping his head around to stare up with angry eyes. "Make him better, now."

"We can't yet, Harry." Dumbledore said with a sympathy and regret which may or may not have been genuine.

Harry's eyes teared up even more then and his bottom lip quivered. "What use are you to me then?" He asked bitterly before he turned his head back to look down at Fenrir's petrified form.

* * *

For once it was not the sound of a female crying that could be heard from the little-used girls' bathroom. Instead, it was the quiet sound of a boy sobbing heart-brokenly.

After being told that he had to leave the Infirmary by Madam Pomfrey in order to get something to eat, Harry had promptly yelled at everyone in the room before sprinting from it, determined to leave them all behind and find solitude. It was the girls' bathroom he had found his solitude in and it was there that he had huddled in a corner created by a cubicle and the wall it was up against, his legs hugged to his chest and his face buried in his knees. However, he was not as alone as he thought he was, unaware of the ghost watching him from the ceiling, though he wouldn't have cared even if he had known. At that moment, he didn't really care about anything.

It was his fault, all his fault. Fenrir leaving the room was his fault. Bringing Fenrir to Hogwarts in the first place was his fault. The Alpha had never done anything but protect Harry and this was how he was repaid! Wasn't Hogwarts supposed to be safe? Weren't they there so they didn't have to get involved in the danger from the Wizarding world? Well, Harry had certainly made sure that whatever danger there was found them. He might as well have opened the door for it! And now Fenrir was...He was...

Fresh tears came spilling out of Harry's eyes as he thought of his mate's condition and how helpless he was to do anything about it. Why couldn't it have happened to him? Harry was the one who was connected to the Wizarding world after all, he should have been the one to end up petrified. Instead, he was left alone, crying on a bathroom floor.

He heard the sound of footsteps on the tiled floor, he simply chose to ignore them. He felt the presence of someone coming to stand just beside him, he ignored that as well. He ignored them as they knelt next to him and he ignored them as a comforting hand landed on his shoulder. His resolve broke, however, when a voice, a voice that was too kind and too sympathetic, spoke to him;

"I'm sorry," Sirius's voice said gently.

Harry suddenly didn't care about what it was exactly his godfather was sorry for. Whether it was for the mess with Draco, or the fact the animosity had lingered between them for so long, or because of what happened to Fenrir, or simply because Harry was upset and crying. No, the teenager didn't care exactly what it was Sirius was sorry for, all that mattered was that the man was, indeed, sorry.

With a hiccupped sob, Harry threw himself into Sirius' arms and began to sob afresh into the man's chest. Arms came around him and held him tight and although they weren't as strong or large as Fenrir's, they were firm and reassuring nonetheless. Gentle words were whispered into his hair as a hand patted his back comfortingly and a cheek was pressed against his forehead.

At least something good had come out of the tragedy.

* * *

Harry woke with a frightened sob, sitting up in his bed with wide and wet eyes. He looked around himself frantically, as though he didn't understand where he was. After a moment, the teenager gave another small sob and hugged himself tightly. Nightmares were so much worse when the room was completely silent and his bed was empty except for him. Before, there had always been the heavy breathing and light snores of Fenrir and the man's heavy figure laying beside him. Now there was nothing but silence and an empty chill.

Swallowing thickly, Harry wasted no time in reaching over to the bedside table to retrieve his glasses before he got out of bed and stood up. He slipped his glasses on and then hurried out of the bedroom, moving through the living room and then squeezing through the portrait hole to the corridor outside. There was no way he was going to spend the rest of the night alone. His mind was too frantic, his heart beating too fast. He needed reassurance, he needed someone to sleep next to.

In all honesty, the thought of going to Sirius never even entered the flustered teenager's mind. They had been friends again for barely even half a day after all, it was hardly enough to justify picking the godfather after Severus. In Harry's mind, there were two personifications of safety and love in his life; one was Fenrir, and the other was Severus.

It was just as well that Harry knew the way to Severus' rooms off by heart because he wasn't paying any real attention to where he was going. He was simply running on auto-pilot, moving in the well-practiced path he had trod almost every day for those past seventeen months. It took him less than five minutes to make it to the place of safety and he didn't hesitate to knock on the frame of the portrait that barred him from entering.

It was a little disconcerting to have to wait for an answer, though understandable as Severus was most probably in bed. However, when the reply did come, it was hardly inviting. The portrait flew open very suddenly, startling Harry into staggering back a few places. Severus' expression was positively murderous, and the tired eyes only made him look even more angry. Thankfully, it only took the professor a moment to realise that it was a tearful looking Harry who had knocked on his door rather than an annoying student.

"Harry?" He asked gently.

"I'm sorry, but..." The teenager murmured tearfully. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Severus gave a light sigh then and opened his arms a little. The teenager took that as an immediate invitation to rush forward and cling to the man, burying his head against the warm chest and bringing his hands up to cling to the material of the dressing gown. The professor gave another light sigh then as he brought his arms around the shaking Harry in a comforting hold.

"He isn't dead, Harry." Severus reminded him gently.

"He might as well be." The teenager murmured, his voice filled with tears.

Severus said nothing more and he pushed the portrait until it had sealed the entrance, leaving the two males alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

End of Chapter 29.  
Please don't kill me! Plllllleeeeeeeeease don't! I have a family! I have a rabbit! I have to finish the story! Keep that in mind as you sharpen your swords and light the torches; if I die, this story will never end!  
On a more serious note, I imagine a lot of you are miffed by this chapter. It has to happen though, and I really do mean that. This isn't just for drama or whatever, it's something that I need to happen. So it's not just mindless torturing of readers XD And Fenrir won't be gone for long. I won't tell you the exact number of chapters until he returns but I will say that you can count the number on one hand :)  
I'm going to make a hasty retreat now. Feel free to review, just please don't yell too much XD

Hugs  
Dream


	30. Chapter 30

Hi everyone :)

A lot of people were surprisingly not upset with last chapter's turn of events which was a pleasant surprise :) So for all of those who reviewed and enthused about last chapter, super-duper thanks as you all helped me to feel really good and confident about this story. And that in turn led to...  
...Me finishing the final chapter! Yes, that's right, the final chapter is finished, which means that this story is now completely pre-written! Awesomeness, no? :D  
Enough with talk of the end though, we still have another nine chapters to get through. Therefore, let's get underway with this one, Chapter 30. Enjoy :)

* * *

Harry's life was crumbling around him. Everything was getting steadily worse. At that point, he was of the opinion that it couldn't, in fact, really get any worse.

Hermione had suffered the same fate as Fenrir. She had been found in the library, petrified, holding a mirror in one hand and holding the other out as though to take a book. It was painful for Harry, knowing that it had happened to her so suddenly. At first he had simply cried, despairing that first Fenrir had been taken from him and now Hermione had as well. But upon being visited by Dumbldore and Severus later on, his sorrow and turned to anger and now he was giving both of them a piece of his mind.

"Are you even doing anything?" The teenager demanded heatedly.

"Of course we are, Harry," Dumbledore tried to reassure. "But we are extremely limited..."

"I don't care!" Harry yelled. "Five people and one animal have been petrified and what have to done about it? Have you sent students home? Have to actively tried to search out whatever it is doing this? Have you even tried to find the Chamber of Secrets? Where are the Aurors? Why are you all just letting this happen!"

"You have to understand that there's very little we can do." Severus said calmly.

"Can't you see that isn't good enough!" Harry cried in frustration. "If you can't do anything then at least send the students home! If there's nothing to be done then the school should be abandoned!"

Dumbledore shook his head a little sadly. "That just isn't possible, Harry."

The teenager shook his head numbly as he sat down on the edge of the sofa behind him. The conversation was only going around in circles. He'd protest and point out the obvious, the adults would shake their heads and tell them that there wasn't anything anyone could do. It was maddening! Was the situation really so hopeless? And if it was, why were all the students and teachers still in the building? Surely they should have all been fleeing for their lives!

Harry rubbed his forehead as he closed his eyes in despair. It hurt, it physically hurt, and it was all so exhausting. He wished desperately that Fenrir was there with him. He needed someone to weigh him down, to agree with him that Dumbledore was being an idiot, to gruffly tell him that everything was going to be fine because they would always be together. Tears began to fill emerald eyes at that thought, because they weren't together anymore. They were separated by a spell and perhaps even more. That terrible argument the day of the petrification was a lead weight in Harry's mind and he couldn't help but feel terrible and guilty about it.

Taking in a deep breath in an attempt to control the tears that wanted to fall, Harry bowed his head and scrubbed at his eyes as he murmured a hopeless, "get out."

"Harry..." Dumbledore tried gently in reply.

"Out!" The teenager yelled suddenly, standing very abruptly and stalking towards the two men, hurrying them both out of the room roughly.

The very second they were through the portrait hole and out in the corridor, Harry slammed shut the entrance sending out a resounding bang. He then leaned back heavily against the back of the portrait, a shuddered sigh rushing past his lips and his head bowing as his shoulders slumped dejectedly. It was all such a mess. Everything, his entire life, was falling apart and there was nothing he could do but watch as it happened. And perhaps it wasn't the fault of the adults; how could they fight an enemy they couldn't catch or even see? But still, who else was there to blame, because Harry refused to believe that such a terrible thing wasn't the fault of someone.

After a minute or so, Harry moved over to sit on the sofa to return to what he had been doing before the two wizards had come and interrupted him; inspecting the empty notebook. His gut was telling him that what was happening was somehow connected to the book, but that was all. He had no idea how it was connected, it was just a feeling that it was. Frustration had been getting the better of him when Severus and Dumbledore had arrived, now that he had done a bit of yelling and thrown a small tantrum, he was just feeling tired more than anything. He had set an ink-well and a quill pen down beside the book before he had started his contemplation but he had lost the inspiration to use it. Suddenly, it all seemed so very useless.

He wished more than anything that Fenrir was there to tell him to pull himself together, to stop sulking and to just get on with things. But it was because Fenrir wasn't there that Harry was feeling so terribly low and alone. Even if the people around him kept insisting that Fenrir could be revived, it certainly didn't feel that way at that time. It just felt like the man was gone forever and that was a thought that made Harry's heart ache terribly.

Another surge of anger ran through Harry then and he glared down at his knees as he screwed his hands into tight fists. On the spur of the moment, he grabbed the quill from the ink-well and just scribbled an ugly blotch onto one of the pages of the journal. He scribbled and scribbled until he heard a crack come from the quill. Only then did he stop, throwing the quill onto the table before burying his face in his hands. However, when he looked up a moment later, he was shocked out of his anger by the fact the ink was seeping into the page, leaving not even a mark behind.

Harry took the book up in an instant and flipped through the pages desperately; there was no sign of the ink at all. He looked down at the book in his hands warily for a moment before his naturally curious nature got the better of him. Slowly, he took the quill up again (which may have been damaged but wasn't completely broken), inked it and then wrote the first thing that came to mind: Hello.

The ink seeped into the page once again and then there was a moment of nothing. Eventually, ink began to rise into sight and Harry almost did a double-take at the appearance of the word "hello" written in a more fluid and ornate style than his own sharp and untidy handwriting. Knowing what he did about the book, that it was full of dark magic, he really should have been more wary of the strange occurance. As it was, he was simply intrigued and immediately re-inked his quill to write: My name is Harry Potter.

The writing sank into the page again and a mere moment passed before it rose again in the form of different words and different handwriting.

_Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom Riddle._

His heart beating faster all of a sudden, Harry asked the question he wanted answered the most: Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?

_Of course._

Can you tell me?

_No._

Harry's heart slowed and sank. He wasn't sure why he had allowed himself to get his hopes up like that. Logical thought wasn't really part of that current process however. Desperation and a simple need to know was over-riding common sense and logic at that point. He was about to give up and close the book, when more writing appeared on the open page.

_But I can show you._

The teenager's eyes widened at that and, to his shock and slight fear, the pages of the book began to glow. Then, before he knew it, he was emmerced in the past.

* * *

Finally, after so long, Harry had a lead. He wasn't sure how good of a lead it was (and neither was he sure that he was still completely sane) but it was better than nothing. It was a chance, a hope, a possibility; it was the best thing that had happened since Fenrir had been petrified.

The empty journal, however it worked, had shown him something. Call it a vision, or a hallucination or whatever, but Harry had seen what he truly believed was the past and it was exactly what he needed to know. The one behind the petrifications could apparently very possibly be a spider, a really big one, that had once belonged to Hagrid. Naturally, Harry felt as though he couldn't just ask the half-giant so he was going to do the next best thing; follow the book's guidance and search the Forbidden Forest. The book seemed to be of the opinion that the forest was where the spider had escaped to after a student was killed the last time the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. If he saw spiders, he was supposed to follow them. He wasn't sure why he was so readily trusting what he had been shown and told, perhaps it was simply desperation.

"Harry!" The familiar voice behind him suddenly called from somewhere near by.

Harry cringed a little and didn't even stop or slow down. "Sorry, Ron." He said quickly, not really intending to say more than that. Unfortunately, the other boy didn't appear to want him to go just at that moment as his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was stopped dead. Glancing over his shoulder, he found his tall friend standing right behind him; how had he got so close without Harry even noticing?

"Woah, Harry, what's the matter, mate?" Ron asked with a light frown.

"It's nothing really, just something I have to check real quickly."

"What?" The Weasley enquired, still stubbornly insistant on not being left out of whatever it was that was happening.

Harry hesitated; he really was in a great hurry. However, Ron was as worried about Hermione as Harry was, perhaps he had a right to know what was going on. As that thought struck him, the dark haired teenager knew he wasn't going to leave without telling his friend what he had just found out.

"I've got a lead on what happened to Hermione." He revealed quickly.

"Really!" Ron gasped.

"I'm just going to check it out now."

"I'm coming with you." The Gryffindor immediately volunteered.

"No, Ron," Harry disagreed firmly. "This is possibly going to turn into something really dangerous, I don't want to be the one responsible for you getting hurt."

"I don't care!" Ron insisted. "I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not!" The smaller teenager insisted and then turned to leave and pull his arm free. However, he was stopped when the grip around his wrist tightened to an almost painful degree. "Ron, c'mon, stop it! I don't have time for this!"

"I suggest to do as he wants, Weasley," Draco's voice suddenly came from behind them, and the two boys turned to see the Slytherin approaching, his wand drawn and pointing straight at the Gryffindor.

"Shove off Malfoy, this doesn't have anything to do with you." Ron practically spat.

"It does if you're harrassing Harry," the blond replied, finally reaching them, the tip of his wand mere millimetres away from Ron's head. "Let him go."

"Draco, it's all right, there's no need for the wand." Harry reassured quickly, not wanting a huge fight to start off because of him. "Ron's a friend, he's not harrassing me or anything."

"Doesn't look that way to me." Draco said simply and his stern gaze didn't flicker away from Ron for even a second.

"Who do you think you are, Malfoy? Some sort of knight in shining armor?" Ron sneered mockingly.

"Okay, if you guys are gonna do this, I'm leaving." Harry said quickly, hoping that he would have the time to get away. Unfortunately, it didn't work like that and almost as soon as he had spoken his arm had been snagged by Ron again.

"I'm not letting you go on your own!" Ron insisted heatedly.

"And I'm not letting you go with just Weasley." Draco added with the same insistant determination as his rival despite the fact he didn't even know what the other two boys were talking about.

Harry had quickly begun to realise that he wasn't going to be able to persuade the other two teenagers otherwise (even if Draco didn't even know where they were going) and he had to admit that having the company of two wizards with wands in hand might prove to be invaluable. So, it was with a sigh that the dark haired boy finally nodded his head in consent.

"All right, fine, you can both come, but you end up getting eaten by a giant spider then you can't blame me."

"Giant spider?" Ron echoed, sounding a lot less confident suddenly.

"What's the matter, Weasel? Scared of spiders?" Draco asked sneeringly.

"No!" The hot-tempered red-head immediately denied feverently.

"Sure? Because, you know, it's not too late for you to back out and scuttle off back to your precious tower."

"Draco, be nice." Harry chided lightly as he started forwards again.

Ron offered a slight smirk then, like Draco was his sibling who had just received a telling off from their mother. It did not go unnoticed by Harry.

"Ron, don't gloat."

Although Draco threw a smiliar smirk to the Gryffindor, Harry chose to ignore it, not because he was playing favourites but because he couldn't be bothered to act like a nagging mother. If they wanted to dislike each other and pull faces then that was their business; as long as they didn't start arguing or getting physical then Harry decided to just let them get on with it.

All three were silent as they sneaked out of the school and dashed across the grounds towards the forest, safely hidden in the darkness. Not that they thought there would be anyone around to see them, though Harry kept a sharp eye just to be certain. As they approached Hagrid's hut which was but a few metres away from them, the dark haired teenager was suddenly glad he chose to keep two eyes open when he noticed something outside the small house.

"Wait," Harry said quickly, holding his two friends back who had been walking either side of him. "Look," he urged, nodding ahead of them to Hagrid's hut where two men, one the familiar figure of Professor Dumbledore and the other unknown to Harry, were waiting to be allowed entrance. "Why is the headmaster visiting Hagrid so late? And who's that with him?"

"Looks to me like the Minister of Magic." Ron whispered.

"Who's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"He'd be our society's equvilant of your Alpha." Draco answered for the Gryffindor who glared at being prevented from speaking. "Only he's elected by the public rather than just declaring himself to be in charge."

Harry's eyes widened a little at that. "Why is someone so important here so late at night?"

"Let's try getting closer." Ron suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement and silently the three teenagers began to creep through the darkness, closer to the form of the hut that was visible only because of the fire light coming from inside. When they reached the small house, they all crowded around one of the windows, ducked down much lower than was really necessary but not wanting to take any chances.

"...Afraid your record is working again you." An unknown voice (Harry assumed it was the Minister's) was saying rather sympathetically. "We have to take you."

"Take me where?" Hagrid demanded. "Not Azkaban prison!"

Harry immediately recognised that name; the horrid place where Sirius had been for so long. But why was Hagrid being sent there? Was it because of the creature? Had the vision the book shown him the truth?

"Harry," Draco whispered then, tugging on the smaller boy's sleeve.

Harry glanced to his friend and saw him looking down and to the side. Following his gaze, green eyes widened when they saw a neat little line of spiders was walking just past their feet. Draco and Harry shared a look; neither had ever seen spiders doing that before. Of course, the dark haired teenager remembered the advice the book had given him; if he saw spiders, he was supposed to follow them.

"Follow the spiders." He advised his two friends quietly even as he began to creep forward, following his own instructions.

Neither Draco nor Ron gave any verbal confirmation, but the mere fact they followed on after him was more than enough proof that they had understood and were obeying. Idly, as they followed the line of spiders, Harry wondered if their current situation was what being an Alpha was like. Having others doing as you say without question or hesitation. Of course, it meant that because it was Harry leading them into possible danger, it was his responsibility to keep them safe. He decided that it was very much like being an Alpha and it was a rather refreshing change, to be leading instead of led, though he didn't think he wanted to be a real Alpha; leading humans was one thing, leading werewolves was entirely different.

Having followed the spiders deep into the forest, the three boys eventually found themselves standing in the mouth of what they could only describe as a cave made out of trees. Trunks and branches seemed to have twined together over the years to form a strange sort of enclosure. Beams of moon light were the only sources of light in which to see what was through the mouth and it did seem to be very big inside. It was also where the spiders were heading and so Harry knew that was where they too had to go. He continued to lead the way silently, though Ron did give a slight squeak of fear as they entered.

They were only a few paces into the cave of wood when a voice coming through the darkness had them all freezing in place. "Hagrid? Is that you?"

Ron's hand suddenly shot out to grip onto one of Harry's very tightly at the sound and the dark haired boy winced a little. A quick glance to Draco proved that the blond looked only slightly less intimidated and nervous, but most likely he was just as scared on the inside.

Determined to keep his courage, Harry took in a deep breath and spoke: "No, uh, we're friends of Hagrid."

"Friends of Hagrid?" The heavy, raspy voice asked with sceptical confusion as the large form of something could be seen lurking in the darkness ahead of them. "Hagrid has never sent others here before."

"That's because...Hagrid's in trouble." Harry said slowly, thinking as he spoke. "He's been sent to Azkaban, people think he's freed a creature from the Chamber of Secrets that's been attacking students."

"What?" The voice cried in surprise as the large, shadowed form began to shift a little closer. "But that was so long ago, the reason Hagrid was expelled."

The part-werewolf sucked in a deep breath then as he hoped what he was about to say didn't get them all killed. "Are you...The creature from the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I?" The creature they were talking to gasped, obviously scandalised, as it finally came into view; the biggest spider any of them had ever seen.

Ron gave a slightly choked sound to Harry's right while even Draco couldn't stop himself from making a small noise. Harry remained silent only because he felt he had to; one of them had to keep up the bravery.

"I didn't come from the chamber," the spider told them defensively. "I was born in a far away land and came here by way of a traveller's pocket. When Hagrid found me, he was kind enough to give me shelter and food."

"The students?"

"Of course not! Although the students of Hogwarts would have made for a plentiful food supply, I promised Hagrid that I would touch none of them."

"Harry..." Ron murmured urgently then only to be completely ignored.

"So you're not the one petrifying the students? Then what is doing it?" Harry asked slightly desperately; he could feel the conclusion to this awful attack spree slipping away more and more by the second.

"We do not speak its name, for it is a terrible creature that we Acromantulas fear above all others. The last time it was active, I begged Hagrid to allow me freedom from the school as I could feel its movements constantly."

"Harry, the spiders..." Draco said then, joining Ron in looking around themselves warily.

The dark haired teenager finally paid attention to what his two friends were trying to get him to notice and he saw that the number of spiders around them had definitely increased. He cursed silently and immediately began to inch backwards. "All right then," he said nervously, looking around himself constantly as he and the two other boys began shuffling backward; all around them the number of spiders visible had already doubled from when he had first looked up. "We'll just, leave you to yourselves then."

"I don't think so. I can protect Hagrid, but I can't be expected to deprive my children of such fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our home." The giant spider explained as even more smaller spiders began to gather around them. "Goodbye, friends of Hagrid."

Harry started to back up a little faster, Ron and Draco having to do the same to avoid a collision. He knew he shouldn't have allowed the two other boys to come! Harry was pretty confident that, if he had been on his own, he would've been able to out-run the spiders, at least until he could get somewhere safe. However, neither Draco nor Ron were going to be as fast as he was and he couldn't just leave them...

"What are we going to do?" Ron hissed urgently.

Before Harry got a chance to answer it was Draco, surprisingly, who spoke in reply. "Use your head for once, Weasel." The blond sneered as he pulled out his wand and pointed it to an approaching spider. "Expelliarmus!" He cast and the spider was forced backwards with a shot of light.

Ron quickly fumbled for his wand and began to cast the same spell as the Slytherin, repelling the spiders that got too close to them. All the while, the three teenagers slowly inched backwards, back the way they came, out of the cave mouth. Harry knew once they were outside, the method they were currently using wouldn't work; without the walls of the cave protecting them, they would be more easily surrounded.

"Guys, when we're outside, just run." He instructed them quietly, just in case the spiders over-heard and understood the plan.

"Got it." Ron confirmed seriously.

Draco gave no such verbal reply but Harry was confident that the blond knew what to do.

The moment the three boys no longer felt that they were enclosed, they turned around and sprinted away and immediately the spiders pursued them. Having eight legs gave them an advantage, but having wands gave the three teenagers a greater advantage. Whenever a spider got too close, either Ron or Draco would fire a spell at them, effectively shoving them back or stalling them in their tracks.

However, despite this success they were having, Harry was worried. He was finding it very hard to believe that his two friends had the stamina to make it to the edge of the forest, let alone to the school. Also, even if they did reach the edge of the forest, the spiders were still going to hunt them down. They needed somewhere to rest or hide, but where? Trees could be climbed by spiders even more easily than humans, the massive arachnids would see if they simply jumped into a bush or ran into a cave or whatever. Would there even be anyone at Hagrid's hut now that they knew the half-giant was being taken to Azkaban?

It was just as Harry was starting to get really worried that the scent of water caught his nose. His eyes lit up in realisation as he remembered that there was a small lake in the forest. That was it, that was what would save them! He immediately turned slightly to adjust the direction he was running in and his two friends followed suit. Within the minute, the lake came into sight and Harry didn't hesitate in issuing the order.

"Into the lake!"

"What?" Ron cried, apparently reluctant to comply with such a plan.

"They're spiders, they won't be able to swim," the dark haired boy explained even as they charged towards the near by mass of water. "If we wade out as far as we can, they won't follow."

No further argument was given to that because it was the best idea they were going to come up with. However, when they stepped foot into the water, they were immediately struck by how cold it was. It stole the breath from Harry's lungs who unlike his friends hand bare feet and was completely naked underneath his simple robe. He pursevered without complaint, however, unlike the blond in their company.

"Merlin, it's freezing!" Draco complained loudly.

"Would you rather be cold or eaten by a giant spider?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as they continued to wade out into the small lake as far as they could. "As long as the spiders can't get to us, you should be willing to endure a little cold."

The blond grumbled a little but made no louder complaint. Only a few more steps were taken by the three before Harry glanced over his shoulder to the edge of the lake. To his satisfaction, he saw that the giant spiders had stopped on dry land and were showing signs of aggitation that they weren't able to follow into the water.

"It's working!" The part-werewolf declared triumphantly.

"So what now?" Ron asked with a frown, ruining the shorter boy's feeling of success. "We just wait here until morning?"

"Uhh..." Harry replied intelligently, having not actually thought that far. His immediate concern was to get them out of immediate danger. Of course, now that the spiders were no longer an immediate issue, they now had the worry of freezing to death.

"Once again, Weasel, your inability to problem solve is pitiful." Draco sighed as he raised his wand to the sky. "Accio Draco Malfoy's Firebolt."

"What did you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"Summoned my racing broom." The Malfoy revealed. "We'll fly out of here."

"A Malfoy with a two year old broom?" Ron snickered before casting his own spell to summon his racing broom.

"No one else in the school has anything better and Quidditch games would be boring if I was too fast." Draco explained snootily. "You're hardly one to critisise though; was your broom even bought for you?"

A nerve must have been touched there as Ron said nothing and simply glared before looking away as he muttered under his breath.

Harry sighed and shook his head a little at the behaviour of his two friends. Obviously, he was going to have to go out of his way in the future to make sure Draco and Ron didn't accidently meet again.

* * *

The sound of pouring water was the only noise in the Infirmary although Harry wasn't the only one in there. Resting on the beds to his left and his right were Hermione and Fenrir respectively, both still petrified in the positions they had been in when whatever had happened to them happened. At that moment, the dark haired boy was replacing the water in the vase beside Hermione's bed. He knew Fenrir wouldn't appreciate flowers but he was confident that his female friend would have liked them if she had been conscious.

No more than a day and a half had passed since Harry had ventured into the Forbidden Forest with Ron and Draco to seek out Hagrid's old pet. It had provided him with little other information than whatever it was that was responsible for the petrifyings, it wasn't the Acromantulas and they were extremely afraid of whatever was doing it. Harry supposed that narrowed it down a bit more but it was such an obscure characteristic that he was still finding it hard to track down a book with the relevant information. It was making him miss Hermione more than ever; she'd probably be able to do something with the information. Plus, there was the issue of what the empty journal had shown him. Apparently, what he had seen hadn't been accurate, but then why had he been shown it?

Finishing with the flowers, Harry glanced at the clock that hung above the doorway at the end of the room; he had been there for an hour at that point, it was probably time he left. He moved over to say goodbye to Fenrir first, kissing the man's cheek and whispering a simple endearment. Then he went to Hermione, running his finger-tips of one of his hands over her hair while the other held her right hand. However, it was as he curled his fingers against hers, he paused in surprise as he felt something that definitely wasn't part of the girl. Frowning, he caught the foreign object in between his fingers and gave it a little pull. When it gave way slightly, he pulled once again, just as gently, and kept doing that until he had freed it from Hermione's grip.

It was immediately obvious that it was a piece of paper, scrunched up into a ball. Still frowning lightly, Harry smoothed out the paper so that it was once again flat and he could see what, if anything, was on it. A slight gasp left him as his eyes scanned the page and just what it said started to register with him.

It was a page ripped from a text book and it was information on a creature called a basilisk. The more Harry read of it, the more he came to realise that it was such a creature, a basilisk, that was terrorising the school. It was a massive snake which explained how Harry had been hearing it speak, and its gaze would petrify if seen through a reflection. And, when Harry saw the neatly written "pipes" in the margine to one side, he knew that was how the thing had been getting around the school, and why the noises it made always seemed to be coming through the walls.

For a long moment, Harry didn't quite know what to do. To suddenly have the answer he had been searching for uselessly for so long; he wanted to hurry off and hunt down the basilisk but he knew he couldn't. He knew the extent of the danger and he knew it wasn't something he could just charge into. No, things needed to be thought out, plans needed to be created. The first thing he had to do before anything else was sit down and think long and hard over all of his options.

He suddenly felt such relief, however, that he couldn't help but give the largest grin he had smiled since the whole mess had started. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to his petrified friend's. "Nice one Hermione," he congratulated her with barely suppressed laughter.

After that, Harry all but flew from the Infirmary, running through the corridors of Hogwarts happily, the grin still on his face. He was the happiest he had been for quite a while and he was determined to make the best of it. Admittedly he was still some way from getting everything back to normal, he didn't know where or how to safely find the basilisk after all, but just knowing what was going on made him feel like he was over-all closer to figuring things out. And once everything was sorted, he could just concentrate on Fenrir and Hermione.

As the part-werewolf turned the final corner on the way to his room, he suddenly collided very hard with someone. Harry reached out on instinct to grab whoever it was, partly to keep himself up but also to keep the other person up, and he was rather surprised when he saw that he had grabbed the wrist of a ginger haired girl much smaller than him. It was obvious both from her appearance and her scent that she was somehow related to Ron and Harry imagined she was the younger sister he had been so worried about.

However, before any sort of conversation could be struck, the girl had yanked her wrist free from Harry's grip and shoved past him rudely, not sparing him an apology or anything. Harry scowled after the retreating form and shrugged his shoulders so that his robe shifted back to rest on his frame more naturally; some people could be so rude.

Considering the fact he was now so near his rooms, Harry chose to walk the rest of the way. He approached the portrait entrance at a calm, sedate stride but froze about a foot away from it. The portrait wasn't flat against the wall like it should have been and instead was hanging slightly ajar revealing the rooms behind. Harry approached the entrance carefully, aware that there might be someone dangerous inside. When he poked his head around the edge of the entrance however, any thought of being discreet left him as he gave a horrified gasp, his eyes widened in shock, at the sight of his living room.

It had been completely wrecked! The sofa and armchairs had been over turned and ripped in places with the stuffing yanked out; the coffee table had a huge hole kicked into it; the wireless radio lay broken on the ground, completely torn apart; and every single book from the bookcase had been yanked out and thrown to the ground, some even having a few of their pages torn out and strewn about the place. Wide, emerald eyes surveyed the area in disbelief; what the hell had happened?

A sudden thought struck Harry and he gave a small noise of knowing dread before he shot through the living room, vaulting over one of the armchairs on the way, and into the bedroom. That, too, was completely trashed with the wardrobe doors hanging open and its inner drawers completely removed and left on the floor, as were the drawers of the bedside table. The bed was also a mess, the duvet ripped to shreds and its feathers scattered all over the room while even the mattress had been vandalised, ripped diagonally from corner to corner and quite a bit of its inner stuffing having been pulled out.

Harry took only a second to absorb that, however, before he focussed entirely on the wardrobe. The wardrobe was where he had hidden the journal, underneath a pile of spare bed-sheets. He didn't have to look too closely to know that the journal was no longer there. Somehow, someone had broken into his room and stolen it.

* * *

End of Chapter 30.  
Oooooooooooooo, the mystery O.o Well, not really, but we can pretend we don't know what's going on, right? XD  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It's the first time I've ever written the Aragog scene and I hope it went well. You've probably noticed that a lot of the dialogue from that scene came from the actual book so I can't lay claim to that. Also, the diary scene; I just used the shorter movie version since I couldn't be bothered with the extended scene from the book (since we all knew what was going on anyway). So, as always, tell me what you think, you know I love to hear it :D

Hugs  
Dream


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter is dedicated to the loving memory of my darling rabbit Cyanide  
June 2007 - 14th June 2009  
I mourn the fact your death was unexpected and sudden, but I rejoice in the fact that you didn't suffer longer than necessary. Thank you for being my best friend for the past two years, thank you for keeping me company on lonely days, and thank you for being a constant source of joy and inspiration.  
You will always have a place in my heart.

* * *

With his rooms deemed no longer safe, Harry had moved into Severus' rooms upon his invitation. The teenager hadn't told the Potions Master or Dumbledore why his room had been broken into, but neither had they asked. They had no reason to believe that Harry would have any idea why someone would do such a thing after all, and Harry wasn't about to tell them to the contrary. So, it was relaxing in Professor Snape's rooms where a house-elf had found Harry and then proceeded to convey the message that Dumbledore wished to see him.

The teenager had initially seriously contemplated ignoring the summons and not going. The headmaster was not one of his favourite people at that moment after all and he found summoning the effort to see the old man was very difficult. However, his obedient nature got the better of him in the end and it wasn't long after he had been given the message that he had set off for the office. He hadn't known what to expect when he first left his rooms, but arriving and hearing the voice of Sirius yelling was not something he would've ever guessed.

Without bothering to knock, the teenager opened the door and entered, Sirius previously muffled voice suddenly becoming clearer and therefore understandable: "...Don't care if it's not what you want, I'm taking him back to my house where it's safe!"

While his godfather stood in front of the headmaster's desk and Remus stood just to the side, Dumbledore sat silently behind the piece of furniture, a tired expression on his face as he listened to the rant of the man standing in front of him. When he noticed Harry's presence, however, he visibly brightened and offered the boy a smile. "Ah, Harry," he greeted cheerfully. "You got my message without trouble then?"

"Mmhmm." Harry hummed with a nod of his head as he slowly made his way further into the room. He gave Remus a quick glance and then Sirius one before he returned his attention to Dumbledore. "So what's going on?" He asked carefully.

"You're coming home with me." Sirius immediately revealed, his tone strong but also rather desperate.

Harry's eyes widened a little but he made no comment.

"What Sirius means, Harry," Remus spoke up then, his voice completely opposite to Sirius'. "Is that he would feel more comfortable if you came to live with us at Grimmauld Place, just until the petrification situation has been cleared up."

"Although there's really no need, Hogwarts is still the safest place for you at the moment." Dumbledore revealed.

"How can you sit there and lie like that?" Sirius demanded heatedly. "Hogwarts isn't safe anymore! I can't make you send every student home, but I can pull myself and my godson out at least!"

"Sirius," Harry spoke up then, making sure to keep his voice gentle and keep out any anger or irritation. "I appreciate that you want to protect me, but I'm not running away."

"It wouldn't be running away..."

"Perhaps not in your eyes, but to me that's exactly what I'd be doing. I'm too involved in all of this, I can't walk away now."

"But it's not safe here!" Sirius protested, now sounding rather weak and pathetic if the truth be told, as he all but collapsed into one of the chairs opposite Dumbledore's desk. "You'd be safe at my house, it's better protected, there isn't anything there that can hurt you!"

Harry gave a light sigh then and had to make a conscious effort not to rub his temples. Instead, he occupied his hands as he walked over to Sirius and hugged him from behind, looping his arms around the man's neck. Sirius was understandably stunned and he just sat there, a look of pure disbelief on his face.

"Thank you for worrying about me," the teenager murmured as he brought his head so he could press his own cheek to one of his godfather's. "But I'm not so easy to hurt. So please, try not to be so scared for me and concentrate on the good things you have. I'll still be here when you're tired of having fun."

Everyone was still and silent for several moments after Harry had finished speaking. Then, Harry broke that spell as he gently released his godfather, slowly trailing his arms from around the man's neck rather than removing them completely in one go. He gave Sirius' shoulders a quick squeeze and a kiss on the head before he stepped back and gave Remus a slight nod. That wordless signal prompted him to step towards his childhood friend and repeat Harry's action of squeezing his shoulders.

"C'mon Sirius, let's get you back to your rooms." Remus encouraged gently.

"But the school, and Harry..." Sirius tried to protest.

"Are both perfectly safe." Remus reassured his friend calmly even as Sirius began to stand up. "And if anything does go wrong, you'll be here to protect Harry, won't you?"

Sirius didn't answer that and instead allowed himself to be gently guided out of the room. Harry and Professor Dumbledore watched the two men leave in silence and it's only when the door had shut behind them that the two remaining males turned to face each other again.

"That was very well done, my dear boy." Dumbledore congratulated gently. "I'm sure anyone else your age wouldn't have the understanding or the maturity to not lose their temper in such a situation."

"I know he can't help it, Azkaban ruined him. I sometimes think he's not completely sane." Harry murmured sadly.

A short silence lingered then, neither male having anything to say and unable to shake away the sad thought that a once bright and intelligent man had been ruined because of a conviction he hadn't even deserved. Harry, however, eventually realised that it was the perfect time for him to ask Dumbledore something that had been niggling him ever since he had seen the vision the book had sent him. He had a suspicion and he didn't know any other way to have it confirmed or dispproved other than to ask the old wizard in front of him.

"Can I ask you a question, Headmaster?"

"Of course, dear boy."

"Did Voldemort have a name before he was known as Voldemort?"

If Dumbledore knew why Harry was asking such a question, he made no sign of it being the case and instead answered the question without quarrel or pause; "Tom Riddle."

It wasn't unexpected yet confirmation of what he had suspected still sent a chill running through Harry. So he had the diary of Voldemort before he became Voldemort? Harry couldn't imagine that the man had turned evil over night, he must have always been a bad seed, and that made the teenager very reluctant to trust what he had been shown and so suddenly he was even more doubtful that any creature associated with Hagrid was to blame for all of the trouble the school had been plagued with. It also meant that Harry was more or less in complete agreement with Hermione's theory; they were dealing with a basilisk.

"Thank you, Headmaster." Harry murmured quietly from where he still stood by the door.

"You're welcome." The old wizard assured, sounding much more like he had an idea of what the teenager was thinking now.

Harry gave Dumbledore a slight nod before he left the office without further word. Once outside with the door closed behind himself, he paused and thought carefully. There was still the question of where the basilisk had come from and where it went when it wasn't petrifying people. Of course, it was most likely the Chamber of Secrets, but that still left the mystery of where the chamber was as not even the professors seemed to know.

Then, however, a stroke of pure genius swept through the teenager and his eyes widened in realisation. A student had been killed the last time the basilisk had been set loose, right? He had been shown that in the vision from the diary as well from his own searchings so that had to be true. So, which was the only ghost of a student that Harry knew of?

Harry barely needed to think twice and within a second he had broken into an astonishingly fast run away from the headmaster's office. He kept up his pace all the way to his destination, even when he encountered stairs. Soon, he had reached exactly where he needed to be; the little-used girls' bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Harry called breathlessly into the bathroom as he entered it, coming to an abrupt stop rather than a gradual one. "Myrtle, are you here?"

"Hello Harry," the ghost's voice answered from behind and the boy turned around abruptly, slightly startled to find the misty figure standing directly behind him. "Come to keep me company?

"Um, yeah, sort of." He replied carefully. "Myrtle, I was hoping you wouldn't mind telling me, how did you die?"

"Oh it was awful." Myrtle murmured in an overly mournful manner. "I was in here, crying of course, when I heard a boy's voice hissing. I came out of the cubicle to tell him to go away and then...I died. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away...And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Oliver Hornby, you see."

"But how did you die, exactly? Who killed you?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them." She replied, sounding rather defensive over that. "All I remember is seeing a pair of bright yellow eyes, over there, by that sink."

Harry glanced over to the sinks in question and very carefully approached them. There was nothing obviously strange about any one of them so he leaned in closer to get a better look. Doing that led to him noticing that the taps to one of the sinks was more ornate than the others, carved into a detailed model of a snake. It couldn't have been a coincidence.

Common sense prompted the teenager to attempt saying "open" in Parseltongue (he wanted the entrance to open after all) but he was still startled when it actually worked. As the sound of moving stone began togrind around him, Harry staggered back a few paces and watched with wide eyes as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was revealed. Only when everything had stopped moving and everything was quiet again did Harry approach the gaping hole that seemed to lead to nothing but darkness.

"What the bloody hell!"

Harry started at the sudden voice and whipped around to see that Ron had entered the bathroom at some point and was now standing, gaping, at the entrance into the chamber. The dark haired boy fought the desire to give a frustrated groan; persuading Ron not to tag along was a delay he really didn't need. It was apparently one that he wasn't going to be able to escape though and so he prepared himself to play the understanding but firm, more mature person.

"Ron..." He began patiently.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" The red-head demanded, pointing at the entrance with an accusing finger.

"It's nothing." Harry said, cringing a little even as he spoke; could he have said anything more blatantly untrue?

"How can you call that nothing!" Ron cried in disbelief.

"I mean, it's nothing you have to be concerned about." The dark haired boy ammended quickly. "So just go back to your dorm, yeah? Didn't I hear that students aren't allowed outside their dorms without a professor now?"

The Gryffindor stared at the slighter teenager for a long moment before his expression turned horrified and the accusing finger turned to point to him. "You're going down there!" He all but shrieked. "Are you mad?"

"Ron, stop yelling." Harry scolded quickly, a little paranoid that something or someone would over-hear them. "I have to go down there, the thing that hurt Hermione and my Alpha and all the other students is down there."

"If that's true then I'm coming with you." Ron predictably insisted.

"Ron, no."

"You can't stop me!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"All the more reason for me to come with you!"

Harry was about to yell back when movement behind Ron caught his attention. He stopped completely as his gaze moved over his friend's shoulder to the form of the ginger haired female teenager who had bumped into him the day he had found his rooms trashed. There was something definitely wrong with her however. Not only was her stance very stiff and unnatural, her eyes were very dark and her gaze was blank. Harry was by no means an expert in magic but he was almost certain that the girl in front of him wasn't in complete control of herself.

"Ron," Harry said carefully, interrupting the rant the larger boy had been continuing on with.

Whether it was Harry's tone or the expression on his face, Ron immediately paused and frowned. Then, no doubt following the other teenager's gaze, he turned around to face their new company. His eyes widened in both surprise and recognition. "Gin..." He murmured.

No sooner had Ron spoken than his sister had raised her wand and pointed it straight at him. "Petrificis Totalis." She said in a tuneless, unemotional voice.

Harry didn't know what the words meant but he could tell it was a spell and he could tell when it hit Ron as the boy seized up stiffly and fell to the ground. The dark haired teenager's eyes widened slightly before his gaze shifted onto the girl who now had her wand trained on him. He swore under his breath as he made a dive for the only escape option he had available; the entrance into the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't the safest of escape routes, but it got him out of immediate danger even if it led to later danger. And so it was head first he fell into the darkness, sliding down on his stomach into who could tell what.

In the end, "what" turned out to be a disgusting carpet of old bones that Harry unforunately landed head-first in. It was a very uncomfortable landing that bruised more than a few places on the teenager's body but he allowed himself no time to recover, too eager to get away from the creepy and disgustng bones. No sooner was he back on his feet as well that he heard the sound of something sliding down the same slope he had just been spat from. Cursing under his breath, Harry staggered over the bones, wincing as a few particularly pointy ones dug into his bare feet, in an attempt to find somewhere where he could hide. He knew he wasn't going to be able to attack the girl head on because she had a wand so he needed somewhere to hide until she passed him by so he could strike from either the side or, idealy, behind.

With nowhere immediately obvious, Harry started down a random tunnel in the hopes it would lead to somewhere he would be able to hide. As his own bare feet padded on the damp stone floor, the sound of shoed feet clicked not far behind him. It meant that Ron's sister was in hot pursuit. Harry desperately wanted to glance over his shoulder to see how close the girl may or may not have been but he dared not spare the time. Even being slowed down marginally could spell disaster for him after all.

After a couple of minutes of running, the tunnel opened out into a larger, cave-like area. Stalagmites and stalagtites rose from the ground and hung from the ceiling and the odd sound of falling grit occassionally came, not doing anything for Harry's trust in how sturdy the ceiling or the cave's very structure was. Then, right in front of him, laid out across the ground, was what he immediately recognised as being a snake skin; a really long, really wide, really thick snake skin. If the shed skin was an accurate reflection on how big the basilisk was, then it was a much larger monster than Harry had previously imagined and he felt his confidence start to ebb away. How was he going to handle a creature that large?

He suddenly found he couldn't afford to think of that when he came across a door that he couldn't open. After quite a bit of swearing and a lot of pulling and pushing, common sense caught up with the teenager and he tried commanding the door to open in Parseltongue. Sure enough, it opened. Unfortunately, the time he had taken to get that far and allowed his pursuer to almost completely catch up. Harry flinched when a shot of red light hit the wall beside him and he squeezed himself through the opening doorway the moment he could. He was about to run away again when he stopped as something sudenly occured to him. Thinking fast, he pressed himself against the wall beside the door, waiting to ambush.

When his pursuer ran through the open doorway, Harry reacted in an instant. He leapt at her with the intention of tackling her to the ground. She had an amazing balance however and he failed to topple her. Instead, the best Harry managed was to make her stumble and therefore give him time to grab the wrist of the hand that held her wand so he could try and wrestle it from her grip. She immediately started to struggle against him and it rapidly came down to a question of who would tire first.

"Gin, snap out of it!" Harry called loudly, using the name he had heard her brother use (he knew no other after all).

The girl gave no sign she had even heard the call and continued to struggle.

Harry winced as he got a stray elbow in his ribs but successfully managed to not let it affect him. He moved his left hand to try and get a better grip on the girl and as he did so, he caught sight of something in her left hand, the hand that didn't hold her wand. In that hand was a small, leather-bound book and although he had just caught a glimpse, Harry was certain that he had seen golden letters spelling out T. M. Riddle. His eyes widened as the thought that it could very well be the book that was controlling the girl and he acted on that hunch immediately, wreching it free from her hand and throwing it off to the side.

As the light thump of the book hitting the stone ground came, the ginger haired girl gave a light groan as her eyes slid shut and she tipped forward. Harry's reaction was quick and he managed to deftly catch her, saving her from hitting the ground too roughly. He gently lowered her until she was laying on the floor harmlessly, either unconcscious or just asleep. Just to be sure though, the dark haired boy took her wand and put it in the pocket of his robe. Then he collapsed into a sit with a relieved puff; that wasn't something he wanted to try again.

Lingering minutes passed then as Harry simply concentrated on recovering and giving himself time to calm down. After all, what else had he to do? He didn't know how to get out of the chamber and he couldn't just leave Ron's sister laying alone. He had to at least wait for her to wake up, and until she did he might as well relax a little.

Unfortunately, he found that he wasn't going to be allowed to rest for exactly as long as he wanted. After only a few minutes, the sound of a rough surface grinding over stone reached his ears. It was a familiar sound, too familiar, and when he heard a hissing voice murmuring to itself about intruders, he knew that he and the unconscious girl beside him were not the only ones who were down in the chamber.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Harry murmured to himself as he quickly got to his feet.

Tense seconds passed then as the teenager looked around himself frantically, trying to see everywhere at once so that he couldn't be caught unaware. It was a tactic that actually paid off and before too long he caught sight of what he had been dreading; the form of the giant snake that had been petrifying the students. Immediately, Harry screwed his eyes shut tightly; it put him at a disadvantage but it was better than getting petrified or killed. He had no plan, no plan at all, other than to avoid the basilisk. So, when he thought it sounded as though the giant snake was almost right beside him, he did what felt most natural; he ran.

Unfortunately, as common sense would have told him had he taken a moment to think, the impact of his feet on the ground was more than enough to let the basilisk know exactly where Harry was going. Each foot-fall sent out a vibration and even as the teenager ran to escape, the monster was getting ever closer to him. As Harry wasn't even thinking about that however, he was more than slightly shocked when the grating sound became so much louder and the presence of something very large passing too close in front of him was felt. He froze immediately before collapsing onto the ground on his knees, his head bowed and then covered by his hands. The sound of the basilisk swirving towards the human was heard and then the loud hiss that was a warning before a strike...

"Don't!" Harry yelled as a last ditch attempt to save himself.

Shockingly, the basilisk did stop. It froze mid-strike, leaving Harry kneeling where he was with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands held tightly over his head. They both seemed to stay in their frozen positions for an eternity before it was the basilisk that moved forward. Harry winced as it got dangeorusly close to him and he felt the flickering of its tongue as it darted out to taste his scent. He barely dared to breath let alone move.

"What did you sssay?" The basilisk hissed eventually, its voice deep and hard and completely intimidating.

"Pleassse don't kill me." Harry said again, unable to keep the fear out of his voice.

"You ssspeak? Are you thhhe new heir?"

Harry hesitated then. "I, um..." He murmured, not sure whether to take a chance and lie.

Before he could say anything further, a new sound caught the attention of both Harry and the basilisk. It sounded like a bird call to the teenager, though he knew that was ridiculous; how could there be birds underground?

"What wasss thhhat?" The basilisk hissed, sounding rather suspicious.

Harry really couldn't answer as he was nonethewiser. Also there was the fact he wasn't going to open his eyes for anything.

Another bird call came then mere seconds before there was a roar of pain from the basilisk. Harry felt the gush of wind created as the creature's head whipped back very quickly and it only made him screw his eyes shut tighter and cringe away.

"Cursssesss! You tricked me!" The basilisk yelled furiously.

As quickly as he could, though still being very careful, Harry cracked open just one eye and looked up at what was happening above him. To his great relief, he saw that the headmaster's phoenix had arrived and was in the process of scratching out the basilisk's eyes. The teenager couldn't help but grin in absolute joy; now he didn't have to worry about dying, he might actually be able to do something.

Harry scrambled onto his feet just as the phoenix considered its job done and flew away from the monster's thrashing head. The teenager acted without even thinking when he noticed a near-by chunk of sharp-looking stone. He grabbed the stone and charged at the monster, running around behind it to start running up its body. A combination of his speed, the angle of the basilisk's body and sheer dumb luck allowed Harry to run all the way up to the giant snake's head. There, he rammed the sharp rock as hard as he could into the snake's head...

Only for the blow to ricochette off harmlessly and for the sharp bit of the rock to snap off and hit Harry's left forearm, the speed in which it was travelling being enough to embed it quite deeply into his flesh. The teenager's eyes widened in horrorfied surprise but he had no chance to do anything else before the basilisk gave a sharp flick of his head which flung Harry off to the side. He shut his eyes in anticipation of hitting something very hard but no pain came. In fact, he felt himself stop in mid-air completely. He didn't open his eyes, he dreaded what he might see to too great an extent. Instead he just remained in the exact same position he had stopped in and just hoped that it didn't mean he was dead or something.

When he felt his body begin to drop slowly, he flinched by instinct. His eyes screwed shut tighter and he moved his hands to fist over his cheeks to protect them. When he lightly touched down on solid ground, he still refrained from moving right up until he felt a hand land on his shoulders. Only then did he turn his head and crack an eye open enough to see who the hand belonged to.

"Severus!" He gasped in both shock and relief.

A glance over to the basilisk proved that Professor Dumbledore was also down in the chamber and was busy trying everything he could to subdue the wounded beast. Harry watched the frightening sight for a lingering moment as he was helped up onto his feet. Then, he turned to Severus and all but gaped at him.

"What on earth are you doing down here?"

"I could very well ask the same thing of you, you idiotic boy." Severus hissed angrily. "Did you even think before you came charging down here? What if the headmaster's phoenix hadn't got here when it did, hmm? What would have become of you then?"

Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but a great crash from the side had his attention immediately. He winced slightly at the sight of large fragments of broken stone falling towards Dumbledore; obviously the basilisk's head had collided with something and broken off the massive chunks. The headmaster remained impressively calm and simply cast some sort of spell that stopped the decent of the rocks and then threw them harmlessly off to the side.

"Is he going to be all right doing all of that on his own?" Harry asked with a concerned frown.

"If anyone can kill a basilisk with magic, it will be the headmaster." Severus sighed in reply but didn't sound the least bit confident. "Physical attacks would be almost useless considering the defensive quality of the basilisk's scales, as you've already discovered. Unfortunately, magical attacks are little better."

"Isn't there a way to attack it from the inside? You know, where the scales aren't an issue."

The Potions Master gave Harry a brief look before sighing and producing something from inside his robes. It appeared at first to be nothing more than a mass of old, grey material. However, upon it being handed to Harry and upon the teenager shaking it out, he could see what the material had been manipulated into.

"It's a hat." Harry said a little slowly.

"Yes." Severus confirmed.

"Is the hat going to help us?"

"If you're anything like your father, then yes." The adult sighed somewhat reluctantly. "Put your hand inside it."

Harry frowned a little at that but nevertheless did as he was instructed. He was more than slightly surprised when he felt something long and metallic inside the hat and he was completely shocked when he threw the hat to one side and he was left with a sword in his hands. The teenager stared at it dumbly for several seconds before turning his confused gaze onto Severus.

"How...?" Harry tried, trailing off when he realised he had no idea how to phrase the question he wanted to ask.

"Gryffindor's sword," Severus said, his tone full of distaste. "Only a true Gryffindor could pull it out."

"I'm not a student though, let alone a Gryffindor." The teenager tried to protest.

"You're one at heart though. I should have known really; you're too reckless and stupid to belong to any other house."

"Oi!"

Severus raised an eyebrow at that protest. "You take offense when it's because of your recklessness and stupidity that we are in our current situation?"

"You don't have to say it so meanly." Harry grumbled before looking to the sword in his hand. "But since it is my fault, I'll be the one to fix it." He assured, breaking into a sudden sprint.

"Harry, no!" Severus tried, reaching out to grab him but ending up grabbing at thin air.

"Oi, over here!" Harry yelled in Parseltongue as he ran off to the side, safely away from the two adults. "I'm thhhe one you want, aren't I? Come over here and get me!"

The snake, indeed, was obviously intent on killing Harry rather than either Severus or Dumbledore (who was still actively attacking it) as it didn't hesitate to strike at him as soon as he heard the teenager's voice. Harry only just managed to escape the initial lurch, coming dangerously close to getting eaten. After that, he felt more prepared as he planted his feet firmly and held the sword ready to strike.

It was going to be close, too close for comfort really. The timing had to be perfect. Too soon and he'd miss his chance to strike. Too late and he'd most likely be bitten in half. There was no margine for error. He had to do it right and he had to do it first time.

When it happened, time almost seemed to slow down for Harry. Each crutial move from both himself and the basilisk was like slow-motion. He saw the tip of one of the monster's fangs only just miss his arm and it was then the teenager attacked. Tightening his grip on the sword's hilt, he thrust the blade upwards so that it pierced the roof of the basilisk's mouth. A hidious hissed shriek came from the creature and Harry quickly let go of the sword as the basilisk threw its head back, the blade still lodged in its mouth.

Harry ran back over to Severus and Dumbledore as quickly as possible to avoid getting squashed as the basilisk continued to writhe in agony. Unfortunately, as its life began to leave it, it decided it was going to fall towards them and all three males had to quickly dive out of the way in order to escape being crushed, Harry and Severus clinging to each other as they did. As they slid along the ground, they felt it shake beneath them as the basilisk finally collapsed, dead.

Once their momentum had stopped and they came to a halt, the three wizards simply lay there for a little while, trying to recover from the mortal danger they had faced but a mere minute before. Slowly, it was Dumbledore who sat up first, eventually followed by Severus. Harry remained laying on the floor, not really wanting to address the issue he knew he had to. Indeed, just glancing up at the two adults told him that he was about to get a severe telling off. He gulped a little and couldn't help but think to himself that he wished the basilisk was still alive to occupy their attention.

* * *

In loving memory of Cyanide.  
Wings of a Dream


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everyone :)

You see those reviews! Look at them! It's so close to 1000 I can't stand it! You know what'd be awesome? If I could reach 1000 by the final chapter. That would make me super happy :D  
Oh, and a quick thank you to all those who gave their sympathies for my poor bunny. They mean a lot to me, they really do :)  
Enough with the nudging for reviews, on with the chapter XD

* * *

After all the danger and stress Harry had just endured, he wasn't really in the best frame of mind to sit and listen. First, he'd had to listen to the explanation of how Draco had come across Ron's stunned form, seen the open entrance into the Chamber of Secrets, jumped to the right conclusion and so quickly ran to fetch Severus who in turn fetched Dumbledore. That had been relatively easy to understand however. Now, the topic of conversation had moved onto something far more complex; magical objects. After being saved from the Chamber of Secrets, the teenager had been taken straight to the headmaster's office, provided a cup of tea and now a whole pile of information about things called Horcruxes had been dictated to him, information he was only half sure he had grasped.

"So Voldemort has these Hor-thingies?" The teenager checked unsurely.

"Horcruxes; yes, that's right." Dumbledore confirmed.

"And that's why he's never died, because bits of his soul are inside seven objects?"

"Well, six objects and the piece still inside himself." The headmaster corrected before he held up the familiar form of Tom Riddle's diary. "This book is a Horcrux," he revealed. "And is what controlled Ginerva Weasley, manipulating her mind and possessing her body to carry out Voldemort's bidding. I believe his initial plan was to simply release the basilisk into the school which is why he allowed Miss Weasley to dispose of the book for some time. However, when he discovered who you are...

"But that no longer matters now. We have the diary back in our possession and when it's destroyed there'll be but five Horcruxes left."

"So where are these five other objects?" Harry asked curiously.

"Unforunately, for the most part, we don't know where they are or even what they are. We have theories, of course, but nothing certain...On all but one."

"Well then, why haven't you destroyed this one you already know about?" The teenager demanded somewhat impatiently, annoyed that such a significant item for the defeat of Voldemort had been allowed to exist when it was known of.

Dumbledore was quiet for a long time and looked the saddest Harry had ever seen him. He looked trully regretful and unhappy as he spoke the worst few words Harry had ever heard in his life. "Because the Horcrux we know about is you."

Harry felt his blood run cold and his heart freeze over. "Me?" He echoed fearfully as one thought began to swirl around his head; he to be destroyed, he had to die.

"Yes." The headmaster confirmed sadly. "When Voldemort tried to kill you, he didn't just scar you; he gave you some of himself, though quite by accident I imagine. It's the reason you can speak Parseltongue; a part of Voldemort is inside you, existing as a Horcrux."

"I have to die..." Harry murmured numbly as though he hadn't even heard what Dumbledore had told him.

"Not necessarily."

The teenager's gaze was immediately on the adult when he heard that, his eyes wide and anxious. Not necessarily? He didn't have to die? There was another way?

Dumbledore stood then. Harry watched the old wizard intently as he moved from behind his desk, over to the phoenix sat perched just beside an ornate cage. Silence lingered. Dumbledore stroked his fingers across the bright orange feathers of the phoenix and the only reason the teenager didn't hurry him was because he was afraid of what was eventually going to be said.

"There is a very old ritual," the headmaster began. "A ritual very rarely practiced, that no one currently alive has ever performed before to my knowledge. For it, you need the freely given flame of a phoenix."

The first thing that came to Harry's mind was that they had a phoenix, so this ritual was possible (no doubt that was the reason the old wizard was mentioning it). The next thing that came to his mind made itself known as a question; "What does the ritual do?"

"It will destroy the Horcrux by destroying your body. However, because of the regenerative qualities of phoenix fire, you will be reborn from the ashes, exactly as you are now."

Well that was great in Harry's mind. It sounded like the perfect solution! But when Dumbledore continued to talk, the teenager's hope began to fade more and more.

"There are risks. Your survival is not guaranteed, though the possibility of fatality is very slim. And also, the Horcrux isn't the only thing that will be destroyed. The lycanthropy you have in your blood will also be cured."

Harry felt a little peeved at that but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. After all, he'd simply have to have Fenrir bite him during the next full moon. It meant that he would lose the part of Isaac that was inside him, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Unfortunately, Dumbledore once again continued to talk.

"Another affect of using the phoenix fire is that it grants the one it revives with a phoenix's healing abilities, causing their tears to possess healing properties, and also making the body immune to all poisons and to all magical infections and diseases."

The teenager's blood ran cold; immune?

"It means, Harry," the headmaster said softly, with no end of sympathy in his tone. "That you won't be able to be re-infected with lycanthropy. All the werewolf in you will be gone and there will be no way of retrieving it."

Harry felt suddenly sick and for a long moment he simply sat completely still, his mouth slightly open and he breathed heavily. His eyes stared at the ground, unseeing, as his horrified mind began to sort out all the information he had just heard. He had to give up his lycanthropy, he had to give up the way he had spent most of his life, the way he had spent the good part of his life. A part of himself and his adopted culture, he had to let it be destroyed...

"Are..." Harry began but his voice came out hoarse so he had to clear his throat and start again. "Are you sure there isn't any other way?"

Dumbledore shook his head solemly. "No other way that wouldn't result in your irreversable death."

"Have you always known it would come to this?" Harry asked very quietly.

"It has always been a possibility, yes."

The teenager swallowed heavily, trying not to allow himself to simply crumble into despair. He was going to lose such a significant part of himself and Dumbledore had always had at least a suspicion, perhaps even more than that. What else did the old man know that he hadn't told Harry?

Something suddenly occured to Harry, a memory of many years ago when he had received letters from Hogwarts, and he looked to the headmaster somewhat warily. "Before I came here, you knew where I was, didn't you?" He murmured. "When Hagrid found my Alpha, you knew I was with him."

"Yes, I did." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Why did you let me stay with him then?"

"I thought it would be better for you to stay with the one you viewed as your family."

"And you didn't want me to blame you for taking me away from it." Harry guessed, shaking his head sadly. "And because of that, you've made this so much harder."

"Very few can predict the future; we can only act as we see best at the time."

"Best for who?" The teenager challenged bitterly. He swallowed thickly then and glared off to the side. "You're telling me all this now because my Alpha isn't around, aren't you? You know he wouldn't let you say the things you're saying if he were here."

"This is a decision that only you can make, Harry." Was all Dumbledore said in reply to that.

It seemed like everyone who mattered had said that to him at some point. Fenrir, Severus, and now Dumbledore. Harry really should've been used to making his own decisions, but this...This was far too big. This was deciding an irreversable course that the rest of his life would have to follow. He would either die completely, or his lycanthropy (as small an amount it was that lived in him) would be destroyed and he would simply be a wizard...

"If I don't do this, Voldemort will always come back, won't he? This war will never end and I'll never be safe." Harry murmured.

"He will always be able to come back, yes."

"What choice do I have then?" The teenager whispered heart-brokenly. He took in a deep breath, perhaps to hold back tears or maybe to smother anger, before he spoke again. "How soon can we do it?"

"Whenever you feel ready."

"Tomorrow night." The first night of the full moon of March seemed a suitable time for him to say goodbye to the werewolf part of himself.

"So soon?" Dumbledore asked, surprised and concern shining out in his voice. "Are you sure you'll be ready?"

"It's the only option, right?" Harry asked and to which he got a nod in reply. "Then what's the point in waiting? It's only delaying the inevitable. If I have to lose my life, I'd prefer not to linger on the thought too long beforehand."

"You will survive the ritual." The old wizard reassured gently.

The teenager shook his head sadly. "Only part of me will. The other part will die along with Voldemort's soul."

* * *

It was later that very same day that Harry sat on a bed in the Infirmary, allowing Madam Pomfrey to take a sample of his blood. What with not having full lycanthropy, the medi-witch wanted a blood sample to test to determine why he only had the disease partially. Harry hadn't been bothered to fight against the request, he hadn't really cared all that much, and he couldn't deny a slight curiosity he'd always had about why he had never contracted full lycanthropy.

He wasn't alone as the woman took the blood out of his arm; Severus and Draco were with him, each stood either side of his bed. They spoke of the up-coming ritual, of what would happen and what would change. Or, more accurately, Draco ranted his fears while Severus attempted to be the voice of reason and Harry barely listened.

"It's too much of a risk!" The blond insisted heatedly as Madam Pomfrey carefully inserted the needle of a syringe into Harry's arm.

"It is a very slight risk, Draco," Severus reminded with a surprising amount of patience.

"Any amount of risk is too much! Why are you standing there and supporting this? I thought you were Harry's friend! I thought you cared about him!"

"You will lower your voice at once, Mr Malfoy," the professor said then, having enough of his pupil obviously forgetting who he was talking to. "My feelings towards Harry are not an issue here. The fact is, the ritual is the best chance we have of destroying the piece of the Dark Lord's soul in Harry without killing him."

"But there has to be another way!" Draco tried to insist desperately.

"There is no other way!"

"Then can you both please shut up about it?" Harry sighed then, pressing a cotton wool ball to the spot where his blood had been taken. "It's something that has to be done, I know and accept that. Everybody's made so many sacrifices on my behalf, it's about time I did something selfless as well. Besides, as long as a piece of his soul is inside me, Voldemort will keep coming back and I'll never be safe."

"I'll send the blood off for testing immediately, Mr Potter." Madam Pomfrey said then, speaking during the lull while she could. "I'll pass on the results to you once I recieve them."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." Harry said with a light, slightly forced, smile.

The woman gave him a prim nod before turning and leaving, the sharp clicks of her shoes on the hard floor gradually fading with her. With his reason to be in the Infirmary completed, Harry rolled his sleeve back into its proper position and shuffled off of the bed. It was as he stood that a small frown crossed his face and he turned to look at Severus.

"What time is it?"

"About four o'clock." The professor answered.

"Hmm, I should probably go see Sirius before dinner, especially if Dumbledore's told him what's going to happen." The teenager mused. "I'll be back by dinner though, so make sure the house-elf saves me something please."

"Of course."

Harry gave a gentle smile then. "Thank you Severus." He said sweetly before starting to leave the room. "I'll see you this evening then."

No reply came to that but Harry knew one wasn't really needed. He would still be staying in Severus' rooms, even though the danger was gone. Not only was he already used to the company, he also didn't want to be alone during such a scary time. After all, dying and then being ressurected would freak anyone out, let alone a fifteen year old boy.

"Harry!" The voice of Draco came from behind.

The dark haired boy stopped accordingly and waited for the blond to catch him up. It took only a few seconds and the moment Draco was close enough, he took hold of one of Harry's hands. The shorter teenager passed no comment nor even showed any surprise on his face as he was pulled a little closer and Draco used his free hand to cup the side of his face.

"I still love you, you know." Draco murmured with the utmost seriousness.

"I know." Harry assured sadly.

"If, after the ritual, he doesn't want you anymore, then I'll gladly take you."

The part-werewolf smiled gently at that, genuingly touched by his friend's words. Leaning forward, he placed a very light kiss to Draco's cheek, one that lasted for barely a moment but still seemed to scorch the blond's skin. When Harry drew back, he was still smiling gently, but he gave a small shake of his head, a non-verbal decline to return the other teenager's feelings. Harry didn't wait for a reply to that and instead turned and left without further word.

* * *

To Harry's relief, he hadn't needed to explain the situation to Sirius or Remus; they had already spoken to Dumbledore. Both men had extremely conflicting feelings about the entire thing. They were pleased that Harry's lycanthropy would be destroyed, they were pleased that it was a step towards destroying Voldemort and avenging the death of their best friends. However, they were also reluctant and somewhat scared. There was a risk after all, however slight, that Harry might not make it through the ritual and that was a constant issue for both Sirius and Remus. Their other worry was, of course, whether it was really what Harry wanted or whether he was doing it because of some sort of duty or perhaps because he'd even been pressured into it.

"Are you really sure you want to go through it so soon?" Sirius asked from where he sat beside his godson on the sofa in his rooms. Remus sat just to the side, in a nearby armchair.

"I don't see any point in putting it off." Harry said with a shrug.

"But it's such a massive decision."

"It's not much of a decision when there's only one choice." The teenager pointed out. "It's the only way, I'm well aware of that, and I'm willing to go through it because it has to be done or Voldemort will never go away."

"Harry," Remus said very gently, as though he was about to break some very bad, unknown news to the teenager. "Have you thought about the reaction Greyback's going to have to this? You have to know that there's a very good chance he isn't going to be interested in you after the ritual. I think it's very likely that he'll simply turn his back on you and leave."

Harry couldn't deny that such a thought had occured to him as well, though only briefly. It wasn't something he really believed, he was sure that Fenrir loved him for him rather than for his lycanthropy, but hearing someone else say it...It turned it into something more than just anxious paranoia. If someone else thought it, then surely the opinion was being based on something; the doubt was there for a reason.

Deep down, Harry was fairly confident in his lover's affection for him. There was a small part, however, the part that kept whispering a reminder that Fenrir had never said a certain three words, that was full of doubt. What if Remus was right? What if Fenrir wouldn't be interested anymore?

"If that's true," Harry murmured eventually, "then he isn't the man I thought he was, and I deserve better."

Although the words were spoken bravely, both Sirius and Remus could tell they weren't true. If Greyback left Harry then the teenager would surely be heartbroken.

* * *

It was the day of the ritual, but since it was going to happen at night, when the full moon was out and shining, Harry had the day to himself to prepare, or freak out depending how much he lingered on all the undesirable possible outcomes. To try and distract himself, he had decided on doing something he had never done before; visit Ron. He hadn't seen the Weasley since the drama with the Chamber of Secrets and he wanted to see how the boy was doing just in case things went wrong. So he went to Gryffindor Tower to find his friend and as he waited for an answer after he had knocked on the portrait, he hoped that Ron wasn't somewhere else in the school.

When the portrait swung open and Harry was greeted by two identical, ginger haired older teenagers, his first thought was that there seemed to be a lot of ginger haired students in Gryffindor. His next thought was that the two young men were obviously twin brothers. That was as far as his thoughts got before he was opening his mouth to enquire about his friend.

"Um, hi, can I speak to Ron Weasley, please?"

"Merlin's beard..." The older boy on the left gasped through a delighted grin.

"...It's Harry Potter!" The other young man finished the sentence, his expression and tone exactly the same as his brother's.

"Don't just stand there,"

"Get in here."

They each grabbed one of Harry's arms each then and pulled him through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. Harry staggered a little at the abrupt pull but did well not to fall over completely, though that was thanks to the steadying arms of the two pulling him.

"I'm Fred," the first twin introduced himself almost immediately after Harry had regained his composure.

"And I'm George." The other revealed.

"We're Weasleys,"

"Ron's older brothers."

Harry's eyes widened in realisation then. "Oh, of course, it's obvious now, you look a lot alike and Ron did mention he has a couple of older brothers."

The twins seemed to find that amusing for some reason and shared a huge grin. "Oh yeah, he's got a couple." The one called Fred chuckled.

"And a younger sister of course." George said.

"Thanks for what you did for her by the way,"

"Jolly decent of you."

"It was nothing; anyone else would've done the same." Harry murmured quietly.

"Modest little thing, ain't he?" George noted happily.

"I think he's adorable." Fred declared as he ruffled the head of dark hair. "Merlin knows what he sees in our hot-headed little brother."

"Oi, shut up!" Ron's voice suddenly ordered from the other side of the room.

Harry and the two Weasley twins glanced over to the stairs to see that Ron had just reached the bottom step and wasn't hesitating in heading straight over to them. Harry had to admit that he was rather relieved; the twins were a little hard to take in.

Upon reaching them, Ron glared at his older brothers. They were apparently completely unphased by it. They puckered their lips and made kissy noises in reply before heading up the stairs their brother had just come down, laughing merrily on their way. It was only when their laughter and foot-steps faded into nothing did the two fifteen year olds turn to look at each other.

"Sorry about them, they're idiots." Ron sighed in a long-suffering manner.

"Don't worry about it."

The red head smiled suddenly. "I'm glad you're here; I never got the chance to thank you for what you did for Ginny and me."

"Your brothers have already thanked me, but you're welcome." Harry replied with a smile of his own.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ron enquired, sounding only curious. "First time you've ever been in here."

The memory of why Harry had decided to visit Ron suddenly came flooding back into his mind and his stomach sank with the rememberance. "I just...Wanted to see you." The slight teenager said, feeling suddenly choked up and struggling not to show it.

Ron actually seemed to notice as well and he frowned in concern. "You all right, mate?"

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, not wanting to burden his friend with the knowledge of what was going to happen to him that night. "Yeah, I'm fine." He assured with a few nods. He put on a brave smile then. "Now that I know you and your sister are safe, everything's fine."

Whether Ron was actually satisfied with that answer was unclear but he didn't challenge Harry on it anymore. It was something the dark haired teenager was glad for. He had sought out Ron in an attempt to distract himself and that wasn't possible if the Gryffindor was demanding a full explanation. It was a relief when their conversation moved on, and Harry was even introduced to some of Ron's other friends. For a few hours, he forgot his worries and his troubles and he was allowed to just be what he was; Harry.

* * *

The night of the ritual had arrived. Everything had been set up as much as it could be and it was finally time to begin. Outside, on the edge of the forest and underneath the glow of the full moon, Harry stood with Severus and Remus and Sirius and Dumbledore. The teenager had a long cloak draped over his shoulders but was completely naked underneath; it wouldn't do to have one of his only two robes burnt to cinders after all. There was only one more thing to do before the ritual could begin and Harry and Severus walked out towards the pile of wood that would be the part-werewolf's death and rebirth.

"The potion will knock you out completely; you won't be aware of or be able to feel anything." Severus assured his young friend as he handed over a small vial of white, creamy liquid.

"Will it have worn off by the time the ritual's over?" Harry asked curiously even as he pulled out the cork and gave the liquid a sniff; it had no scent but even the fumes made him feel slightly woozy and numb.

"It'll burn up with your body, there won't be any left by the time your body has reincarnated."

"Ah." Was all Harry said to that before he brought the rim of the vial to his lips and poured the contents into his mouth. Just as the potion had no scent, it also had no taste and so the teenager didn't even grimace as he swallowed it. He did, however, waver rather dramatically and Severus had to quickly dip forward to steady the boy.

"Careful now," he murmured gently.

"Wow, this stuff works fast," Harry mumbled, his words coming out very slurred, as he was carefully lowered to the ground. "Sev'rus," he whispered as he was laid to rest. "'M scared."

"Ssh, I know you are, but when you wake up, it'll all be over." Severus reassured him gently, running an affectionate hand through the strands of dark hair.

"If I wake up." Were the last, barely audiable, sound that passed the boy's lips before his eyes slid shut completely and his head lulled to the side as he fell into a deep unconsciousness.

* * *

Warmth was the first thing that occured to him. Not heat, it wasn't intense enough to be called heat. It was more like a soothing heat, like that of a big rock when the sun had been shining on it for several hours. Then there was the weight on top of him; heavier than a duvet but not uncomfortable. Finally, there was the fact he couldn't breath. That caused him to sit up quickly and he felt something powdery fall from him as he did that. At the back of his mind, it occured to him that it was most probably the ash from the fire that must have engulfed him at some point.

Opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was the brightness of the full moon. Without his glasses, everything else melded into a fuzzy blanket of darkness, so the moon was really the only thing he had to focus on. Even as he stared up at it though, he felt no relief that he had survived or hope now that Voldemort was one step closer to being killed. No, all he could focus on was the absence of the usual pull he felt to the moon. He felt no real need to stare up at it, he felt no need to be in its light, he just couldn't feel it in anyway.

Soft foot-steps on the grass approached him from his right but he didn't turn to look. "Harry?" Severus' voice said gently, tentatively.

Harry felt tears fill his eyes and it wasn't a reaction to the brightness of the moon above him. "I can't feel the moon anymore." He murmured heart-brokenly before he buried his face in his hands and allowed his tears to fall.

"Oh Harry," the adult murmured sympathetically as he knelt down and brought his arms around the sobbing boy.

Harry clung to his friend for dear life, weeping in earnest, mourning the part of him that had died and fearing what would become of the rest of his life.

* * *

End of Chapter 32.  
Why? Why did I do that? Even I think I'm mean XD Alas, t'was the only way, and Fenrir's not gonna care that much, right? Right?  
That's all for another week, lamb chops. See you all again soon :)

Hugs  
Dream


	33. Chapter 33

Hi everyone :)

Wow, lot's of angry reviewers XD Still, I appreciate them all :D  
Just a note I'd like to make; in this story, there really was not other way for Harry to destroy the Horcrux without destroying himself in the process. So, it isn't that Harry's just been turned into Dumbledore's puppet and is blindly doing whatever the old man tells him. He knew that there was no other way and he knew that the Horcrux had to be destroyed somehow. So don't blame Dumbledore for manipulating him ('cause he didn't) blame him for intentionally springing the news on Harry when Fenrir's out of the picture.  
Okay that's enough from me, I'll get on with things now XD

* * *

The sun was barely rising, the sky just turning a lighter shade of blue, so everyone else in the school was asleep. Not Harry though. He stood by a window in a classroom, watching the sky change colour and fearing the day ahead. It should've been a happy day, Hermione and Fenrir and all the other petrified students would be revived and be as good as new. All Harry could do was dread though.

Harry wanted to believe himself when he said he was being paranoid, and that he knew Fenrir loved him and wasn't just with him because he had werewolf in him...Yet he was still afraid and he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was simply because it was hard to be confident about someone's feelings towards him when there were so many people around insisting the opposite. Harry was pretty sure Fenrir loved him and the loss of his lycanthropy wouldn't matter to the Alpha, but there was that fear...

Slowly, the teenager lifted a hand up to his neck and carefully pulled at the collar of his robe, revealing the slope of his neck on the left-hand side. Before the ritual, it was where he had been scarred by Isaac's bite. Now, there was nothing but smooth and unmarked creamy coloured flesh. Sad green eyes stared at the reflection in the window, at the unmared shoulder. Would it stay unmarked? Or would Fenrir put his own mark there?

Sighing, Harry replaced the material of his robe before he wrapped his arms around himself in an insecure hug and looked up at the fading new moon in the sky. In only a few hours, he'd know for certain.

* * *

The day had only just started and yet it was already dragging from Harry. No doubt it was because he had woken so early, but that was little comfort. All he knew was that it was eight o'clock in the morning and he felt as though it should've been eight in the evening. The breakfast in front of him was a constant reminder of the fact it was morning though, a breakfast he had barely touched and that had not gone unnoticed by his companion eating beside him.

"You really should try and eat something, Harry," Severus advised him gently.

"I'm really not hungry, Sev." The teenager sighed, pushing his pile of scrambled eggs around his plate in a morose manner.

"Today could very well prove to be a stressful one though and you'll need all the strength you can get."

The seemed to destroy Harry's appetite completely and even the sight of the food became repulsive. With a sigh, he gave up completely, placing his plate on the coffee table in front and then leaning his elbows on his knees. Severus, upon seeing this, also gave up on his breakfast, resting his plate beside Harry's and then turning to the boy slightly.

"Would you like to discuss it?" The adult asked sympathetically.

Harry gave another light sigh and brushed his fringe away from his eyes before letting his hand trail down his cheek and prop up his chin. "What's there to talk about? I don't even know why I'm so nervous. I mean, it's only Fenrir. And, I mean, so what if we left things on a bad note? And yeah, I'm not the same now but that doesn't have to mean anything...Does it?"

The expression on Severus' face said something words would never be able to and Harry pressed his cheeks into his hands and rubbed at the corner of his eyes with his little fingers.

"Do you think he'll leave?" Harry eventually asked in a very quiet voice.

It was Severus' time to sigh then before he attempted to speak what he hoped was a reassurance. "In all honesty, I don't know, Harry," he admitted. "I'm on better terms with Greyback than most, but I don't really know him. The only one who can answer your question is yourself. You know him better than anyone." The man paused there and seemed to think for several seconds before speaking again. "If I had to make an educated guess, however, I think he'll stay. I believe he genuingly cares about you and if his feelings run as deep as I think they do, he'll be able to over-look the loss of your lycanthropy."

It was incredible how much better Harry felt upon hearing someone say what he had been trying to tell himself all along. It was even more relieving because it was Severus who had said it, the only other person whose opinion really mattered to the teenager. A little of Harry's fear melted away upon hearing that and he offered the man a hug in thanks. Severus returned the embrace, silent in his joy from cheering up his young friend.

* * *

The time had come.

All but one of those who had been petrified had been revived. The only one remaining was Fenrir. Harry stood beside his lover's bed, next to Madam Pomfrey. Behind them, Sirius and Remus slowly left the Infirmary having failed to persuade the teenager that it was unwise to be in the room when Fenrir woke up. Harry had easily dismissed both their idea and their presence however. There was no point in putting off seeing the Alpha and it would be less stressful for all if they just got everything out of the way right there and then.

"You're certain about this, Mr Potter?" Madam Pomfrey enquired.

"Yes."

The medi-witch nodded. "Very well then. Once I administer the potion, Mr Aberwyst will wake up within the minute. He will no doubt be groggy at first but there should be no other side-effects. If, however, you think there is something wrong, I will just be in my office and you can call for me."

"Thank you." Harry murmured.

They fell into silence then as Madam Pomfrey did what needed to be done to revive Fenrir. Harry watched everything intently and even when it was all over, his eyes didn't stray from his Alpha. The medi-witch squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as she passed him to leave but said nothing. Soon, her foot-steps had faded away and Harry was left alone with Fenrir.

It took less than a minute for the adult to begin to stir but it felt like an eternity for the teenager as he watched. The first sign that Fenrir was waking up was the crease that came to his forehead. Then, together, his muscles started to relax as he gave a heavy grunt of discomfort. And then his expression changed and Harry could tell that Fenrir instantly knew that something was wrong, the look on his face made it obvious that he had caught the teenager's scent and knew it wasn't the same. Harry didn't want to speak, he didn't want to start the conversation he was dreading, and so he allowed his gaze to drop down to stare at his knees as he waited for Fenrir to collect his wits.

"What...What have they done to you?" The man growled eventually, his voice deep and heavy just as it was first thing in the morning when he was still waking up. It was almost enough to make the teenager forget the immediate trouble and just rejoice in hearing the voice of the man he loved for the first time in so long.

"It was the only way." Harry murmured, sounding regretful and guilty. "I was one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. The only way to destroy the piece of his soul without losing my life was for my body to be burned in phoenix fire. It destroyed the lycanthropy in me as well though and I can't be re-infected."

It was a lot of information for Fenrir to take in and he was silent for several moments as he absorbed everything. Harry remained tense and anxious the entire time, afraid to move, afraid to speak. He just kept on looking at his knees, his hands fisted tightly in his lap. The sensation of a heavy stare on him made him only too aware that the man who had once been his Alpha was studying him intently. On the one hand, that was a good thing, it meant he hadn't been instantly dismissed. On the other hand, not being able to see the man's expression meant that Harry had no idea what sort of stare it was on him.

Eventually, just as Harry felt as though he was about to lose his mind, he heard one wonderful sounding grunted word: "Pup."

Green eyes immediately flew up to rest on the Alpha's form and filled with tears of relief at the sight of one of the large, calloused hands reaching out for him. Without hesitation, Harry took his mate's hand and was yanked off of his feet. He collapsed on top of Fenrir chest with a light grunt but was allowed no time to recover before he was dragged up the man's body and arms came around him in a tight embrace.

"You stupid, selfless, little idiot." Fenrir growled lowly as he clutched the teenager's slight form to his chest desperately.

Harry clung to his lover with an equal amount of desperation, his head buried against the man's neck. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice filled with tears.

"I know you are, Pup, I know you are."

That assurance was enough to break Harry and he cried quietly against Fenrir's neck. Fenrir didn't scold him, only continued to hold the boy tightly, pressing a kiss to the head of messy hair before turning his head to hide his face in the strands. Not a second later and Harry felt the wet warmth of a single tear-drop hit the bare slope of his neck.

* * *

"What was it like being petrified?"

Fenrir actually seemed to think about that question as he swung his legs over the side of the Infirmary bed. "Was a bit like being under water." He said eventually as he stretched his arms and back. "Sound was muffled, vision was blurry, was kinda aware of what was going on around me but it was confused." He paused then and set a pointed look onto the teenager beside him. "You shouldn't have cried so much for me, Pup."

A blush came to Harry's cheeks then and he glared half-heartedly at his Alpha. "Well, pardon me for being scared for you." He muttered defensively, turning away to pout.

However, the teenager had barely finished turning before Fenrir's arms came around his waist and yanked him backwards until his back collided with the man's hard chest. Harry's hands immediately came to rest on top of his lover's and he leaned back into the warmth. As he did, the werewolf leaned down slightly so his chin rested on the slight shoulder and his lips were right beside the shell of Harry's ear.

"You were scared for me, Pup?" The man rumbled quietly.

"Of course."

"You miss me?"

"Of course." Harry confirmed again with a small frown as he began to wonder where this was going.

"That's exactly how I felt about you." Fenrir breathed so quietly that Harry had trouble hearing it even with the man's lips right beside his ear. The message did get through to the teenager however, but the Alpha continued to talk before he could reply. "When you're stuck in one place, doing nothing, for so long, you can't help but think. And I thought about you. I wondered why there was no one there to comfort you when you cried into my chest, I wondered what you were doing when you weren't with me. I worried constantly, I missed you constantly, even when you were right beside me. Wasn't the same. Couldn't hold you in my arms, couldn't breathe in your scent, couldn't feel your heat..."

One of the adult's hands began to wander down the teenager's body then, immediately igniting feelings that Harry hadn't felt since Fenrir had been petrified. His nerve endings seemed to catch on fire and he felt a twitch underneath his robes as the first tingles of arousal spread through him. But, alas, their current surroundings were all too obvious in Harry's mind.

"Fenrir, we're still in the Infirmary," the teenager pointed out a little urgently.

"So?" The Alpha murmured before tracing the shell of his mate's ear with his tongue, one hand rubbing a soothing circle on the boy's abdomen.

"So, Madam Pomfrey is just in her office. Other people might walk in at any moment and see us."

"Let's give them something to see then." Fenrir rumbled deeply as he lowered his hand to cup his mate's growing erection.

Harry gasped as a ridiculously large spark of pleasure run through him at that simple touch but he was still obviously intent on not letting it go any further as he tried to struggle free. "Fenrir, not here," he tried to insist.

"Can't wait."

"Why not!"

His lips right beside the shell of the small ear, the Alpha's deep voice murmured: "Because I love you."

Harry's heart almost stopped beating and tears immediately filled his eyes. He froze completely, but so did Fenrir, and for the longest time they stood exactly where they were, the teenager staring ahead of himself with glassy eyes while the adult's face was buried and hidden between the head of dark haired and the slope of the boy's neck. Harry's heavy breathing was all the sound there was before, very suddenly, he gave a small sob and quickly turned in his lover's arms and buried his head into the man's chest. He didn't start crying but he continued to breathe very heavily as the arms holding him tightened and hard lips came to rest on top of his head.

It was ridiculous how much actually hearing the words meant. There really shouldn't have been any doubt in Harry's mind for Fenrir's affection for him, after all the werewolf had done for him and given up for him. Harry should've already been very secure in the man's love for him. There was something about actually hearing Fenrir say it though, and Fenrir saying it without any prompting at all, that was just so touching and overwhelming.

"C'mon then, Pup," Fenrir murmured, lightly scratching his sharp nails over Harry's back. "Since you're so determined to pander to everyone else, let's get back to our rooms so I can ravish you in private."

That sounded wonderful to Harry and he nodded his head against the Alpha's chest. He then took a step back and was immediately pulled to Fenrir's side. They got no further than that however before they heard the sound of opening doors and paused because of it. They saw that now standing in the doorway of the Infirmary were those wizards closest to Harry and the look on all of their faces was shock; even Severus appeared to be mildly surprised. It was safe to say that Dumbledore looked the most surprised, though that was only because Sirius' shock was muffled underneath an expression of complete distress. Obviously, he was not happy that his godson wasn't free from the clutches of Fenrir Greyback.

Strangely enough, it was Remus, standing just behind Sirius, who was first to break the silence. "How are you feeling?" He enquired very politely, obviouly making an effort for Harry's sake.

"Been better." Was all Fenrir grunted in reply as he began to lead Harry forward with the usual hand on the back of the teenager's neck.

"Do you know..." Sirius began to say.

"The pup's told me everything." The Alpha interrupted, passing the group of wizards by and heading out of the doorway.

"Then why are you still here? He doesn't have any werewolf in him anymore!" The godfather pointed out desperately, his voice becoming higher and starting to become slightly frantic.

Fenrir glanced over his shoulder at the man and offered a simple sneer. "If I just wanted the pup for his lycanthropy, I would've left years ago." He revealed plainly before he turned back around and began to lead Harry away again without further disruption.

They travelled the corridors of the school quickly and without word, both just intent on reaching their destination as soon as possible. Fenrir growled out their password when they reached the entrance to their rooms and didn't hesitate to drag Harry through the hole when it opened. The very moment they were inside their rooms their lips came together in a desperate kiss. An impatient whimper left Harry even as Fenrir was busy gathering the hem of the teenager's robes so he could yank it over his head. They had to separate for it of course, but the oppotunity was used to get off the adult's robe as well. With both males completely naked, they were immediately drawn together into another kiss that was just as passionate as the first.

Awkwardly, Harry was backed towards the direction of the bedroom without their kiss being broken. However, Fenrir soon lost patience with trying to do that and instead hefted his small mate into his arms to carry him into the bedroom. Harry immediately wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and relished the easier kissing position. Their lips stayed together in their intimate embrace right up until they reached their bed at which point Fenrir simply dropped Harry onto the mattress. The teenager gave a small noise of surprise at the sudden drop and held his arms back to save himself despite the fact common sense told him he'd have a soft landing.

As Harry straightened himself out on the bed, Fenrir retrieved their specially made lubricant from the bedside table and the Alpha couldn't help but feel pleased that there was exactly the same amount in there than when he had last seen it. With a small tub in hand, he got onto the bed and crawled over Harry, caging the smaller body in between his arms and legs before leaning down to hover his lips over the teenager's ear.

"Prepare yourself," he growled ferally, pushing the tub of lubricant into the boy's hand. "And be quick."

Harry wasted no time in doing exactly what he was told. He unscrewed the tub lid with ease and hastily scooped out a generous lump of the slick substance onto the index finger and middle finger of his left hand. Fenrir supported his legs for him, spreading them slightly and bending them at the knees; apparently they were to enjoy the old fashioned missionary position that afternoon. Harry had no complaint though. It was the most intimate position in his opinion and it needn't be said that both he and Fenrir simply wanted to be close to each other at that moment.

Without hesitation or teasing, Harry dipped his well lubricated middle finger inside his entrance and thrust it a few times before pulling it back out only to return it seconds later along with his index finger. He was well used to penetration after all so it was easy to get the first two fingers inside. It was the third and forth fingers that needed care. However, the urgency of wanting to be joined to Fenrir again and the excitement from knowing the man was watching everything he was doing made Harry a little more reckless. After pulling his fingers out to retrieve more lube, he returned them with a third finger. It was a tight fit though there was no pain.

Harry gave a small moan as he felt his prostate and his eyes slid shut in bliss. Because of that, he didn't see Fenrir inch down his body and so when he felt the roughness of a tongue skate over his hole, the pleasure was mixed with surprise. His eyes popped open again and he gave another light moan at the sight of Fenrir's head buried between his legs.

"Fenrir, uhn!" The teenager gasped as the tongue continued to swirl around his fingers and rim causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head in pleasure.

Then, rather abruptly, Fenrir stopped his rimming just as suddenly as he had started it. Harry made a noise of protest but it was cut short by his lips being stolen in a kiss.

"Can't have you coming yet, Pup," Fenrir murmured roughly as he pulled out of the kiss slightly.

The teenager gave a small pout at that and it spurred him on to prepare himself even faster. He reluctantly pulled his fingers free from himself and slicked them with more lube, this time slipping a forth finger into himself as well. Only a few thrusts and a few scissoring motions later, however, and he pulled his fingers free again.

"In me." He breathed urgently.

"Sure you're ready?" The adult questioned, obviously realising that it all ended as somewhat of a rush job.

"Of course," Harry insisted, bucking his hips to emphasise the point.

With no further agrument, Fenrir positioned Harry's legs just right before pushing himself into the loosened entrance, and despite his previous words Harry couldn't help but give a small noise of pain as it happened. It had been almost three weeks since Harry had done anything remotely sexual and his body had become slightly less accustomed to being entered.

Although it hadn't been the teenager's intent, Fenrir froze completely at the sound, his weight supported on both of his arms, as he stared down at his lover, his face contorted in effort. "All right?" He managed to growl out.

"Yeah, just...Move." Harry murmured with a wince.

"Sure?"

"The pain always fades when you move."

Needing no more encouragement, Fenrir pulled out very slightly before pushing himself back in. Harry didn't know whether to gasp in pleasure or in pain as the movement swirled the two together into a confusing sensation that was neither one nor the other. Gradually, after several more thrusts, the pain ebbed away more and more and it wasn't long before only pleasure was created by Fenrir's movements. Almost as though he sensed the change, the Alpha began to deepen his thrusts then, though he kept the pace long and steady.

Through blurred vision, Harry stared up at the ceiling. His arms were wound around Fenrir's neck while his legs were locked around the man's thick waist. All the while, the teenager's mouth hung open in a perminant gasp as each thrust into him stole his breath away. Their position was so wonderfully intimate and Harry turned his head to press a spontaneous kiss to his lover's temple. The pressure was barely on there for a second before Fenrir had turned his head so as to steal the younger's lips with his own. It was as they kissed that the Alpha brought one of his hands between them and began to pump Harry's dripping erection.

A choked sound escaped Harry then and he immediately felt the result of the increase of pleasure. His orgasm began to stir in the pit of his stomach and he began to move against Fenrir more enthusiastically. "Fenrir...I'm going to..."

The words were barely out of the boy's mouth before Fenrir had released a most vicious snarl, bared his sharp teeth and leaned in to bite down hard on the slope where the teenager's neck met his shoulder on the right-hand side. The sharp points easily pierced the soft skin and blood immediately started to trickle into the Alpha's mouth as he bit down firmly; he was going to make sure that the scar never faded, that the boy would always belong to him.

Harry couldn't help but cry out and it wasn't in pleasure. The teeth sinking into his flesh hurt a lot and the pain continued to throb even as the teeth left. It was no doubt muffled by the pleasant sensation of the after-glow and the sparks of pleasure every time his prostate was nudged, but it was still very painful and Fenrir licks did little to soothe the sensation. Harry blinked quickly to try and rid himself of the tears that had risen but a few stray ones escaped. No sooner had they begun to roll down his cheeks, however, then his lover's tongue had come to lick them away. Harry absently noted that the man's breath smelt of blood.

"I'm sorry," Fenrir said gruffly, his breath coming out in harsh pants as he continued to thrust into his young mate's tight hole.

"I'm not." Harry said simply as he lifted the arm attached to his uninjured shoulder to loop over his mate's neck. "I love you." He murmured sincerely.

The Alpha gave no reply other than to lean down and seal their lips together in a deep kiss as they continued their lazy mating.

* * *

Harry was curled on his side, his hands gathered just under his chin, his chest gently rising and then falling as he breathed in and out softly. His eyes were shut, his expression peaceful. Covered only by the duvet of the bed, the fresh bite mark on his naked shoulder seemed to glow in the darkness of the room. Staring down at the sleeping teenager, Fenrir swore to himself that he would never allow himself to be separated from him ever again.

For that moment, however, the Alpha was going to leave his sleeping mate in the comfort and safety of their bed. There was something he very much wanted to do but it was only something that could be safely carried out under the cover of darkness. So, it was in absolute silence that Fenrir left their rooms and began to prowl the halls of Hogwarts, stalking down his prey.

As he moved, he couldn't stop the thoughts that swirled around his head and he naturally found himself getting angrier and angrier. He didn't blame Harry, of course! For all that Fenrir treated his pup like an adult, the Alpha knew only too well that the teenager was still only fifteen and he had been put into a situation that even adults would have found hard to cope with. No, if anything, he was extraordinarily proud of his pup. It was the rest of the world his anger was directed at.

He was angry at Snape. Snape should've been able to at least stall everything until he had been revived. Snape should've known that it wasn't the sort of decision Harry should of had to have made on his own. Snape should've known that he would've wanted to be there, to help his pup, to be there to tell him it would be all right, and to be there to greet him once the ordeal was over.

He was angry with Black and Lupin. Much like Snape, they should've tried to stall things. They claimed to want what was best for their godson and yet they allowed such a terrible decision to be placed on the teenager's shoulders.

Most of all, though, Fenrir was angry, completely furious, with Dumbledore. This entire situation was completely the headmaster's fault. Dumbledore was the one who had chosen the moment of Fenrir's absence to thrust it all on Harry and Fenrir was under no illusion that it hadn't been done on purpose. Things could've waited. There were no doubt other Horcruxes to find after all, there was no desperate need to destroy the one in Harry. And that was why Fenrir was beyond angry with the headmaster. While the others had simply failed to take the pressure from Harry's shoulder, Dumbledore was the one who had put that pressure there in the first place.

Fenrir was fully prepared to go to Dumbledore's room and drag him out of bed to say what needed to be said. However, he appeared to be in luck for once. Turning a corner, he saw the headmaster further up the corridor, moving slowly away from him. The Alpha barely thought before he was running up behind the old man and Dumbledore barely had time to react when a hand grabbed the scruff of his robe and yanked him backwards. Thrust up against the nearest wall, the wizard came face to face to a snarling Fenrir who held him in place with both hands.

"I'm only going to tell you this once," Fenrir growled very lowly, his tone full of restrained anger and hatred. "Unless you have news about the Horcruxes, I don't want to see you. I don't want you coming anywhere near my pup for any other reason than that. You have worn my patience far too thin, and if I could, I'd tear your chest open and rip out your heart right here and now. I have my pup to think of though and I can't afford to be thrown in Azkaban. Don't think my control is infinite though. Push me any further or do anything else to my pup, and Azkaban be damned, I will not hesitate to kill you."

With a final shove, Fenrir released Dumbledore and turned to stalk away then without waiting for the old man to give a reply. He felt marginally better for having told the headmaster off but it was a shallow feeling. Fenrir knew he wouldn't feel any real satisfaction until the day he and Harry were able to walk out of Hogwarts and be able to confidently say that they would never set foot in it again.

* * *

End of Chapter 33.  
Did anyone really think I was going to have Fenrir react any differently? XD I think it was pretty obvious that Fenrir's always loved Harry for more than just the small amount of lycanthropy in his body. So, fingers crossed, I'm trusting you all enjoyed this chapter :)  
Until next week, my lovelies :)

Hugs  
Dream


	34. Chapter 34

Hi everyone :)

Lots of people happy to see Dumbledore get a bit of a scare last chapter XD And, of course, we're all relieved that Fenrir is up and kicking again and back with Harry where he belongs. Our favourite Alpha is in almost every scene in this chapter (all but one) so hopefully it'll fill up your Fenrir-meters after so long of them running dry XD  
I'd like to dedicate this chapter to DanceswithHippogriffs who has read and reviewed every chapter of this story within the last week or so. There aren't a lot of readers who would bother with a fic this long, they'd just read and then review the latest chapter. But no, this lovely person reviewed all 33 chapters and for that I feel they deserve to have a chapter dedicated to their name :)

* * *

Harry blinked slowly and lifted his head a little as he began to wake up, momentarily confused as to where exactly he was. However, when the sound of heavy breathing, almost snoring, reached his ears and he realised he was laying on top of someone else, he couldn't help but grin widely and snuggle back into a comfortable position. The move was obviously appreciated by the one he was laying on (who was apparently at least semi-conscious) as the man gave an approving murmur and readjusted his arm around the boy's waist.

As far as Harry was concerned, it was the greatest morning there had ever been. He ached pleasantly from the previous activities he and his Alpha had participated in and the man was still there, proving that everything really was all right. Breathing in deeply and appreciating Fenrir's natural scent for a moment, Harry went to roll off of the man but, unsurprisingly, the arm around his waist tightened to stop him.

"You ain't going anywhere." Fenrir grumbled lazily.

"But I'm awake now." Harry protested lightly, trying very weakly to push himself free.

"So? Just lay here then."

The teenager wriggled a little more energetically. "Fenrir," he whined.

Growling lightly, the werewolf suddenly rolled over, taking Harry with him, causing the boy to give a small noise of surprise. When his back was on the mattress, Fenrir allowed his weight to land on top of the teenager, completely squishing him. Harry gave a noise of protest and, now fully awake, began to wriggle in earnest.

"Fenrir!" He gasped, half breathless and half giggling. "I can't breathe!"

"If you couldn't breathe then you wouldn't be able to speak." Fenrir mumbled.

Harry didn't reply to that and instead focussed his energy on trying to buck the huge body off of himself. He failed of course and he gave an irritated huff when he relaxed again. "Goddess, you're so fat." He muttered petulantly.

"Think you'll find it's all muscle, Pup." The adult smirked without modesty.

The teenager obviously couldn't argue with that (it was the truth after all) and so he went back to struggling underneath the heavy weight.

Fenrir's smirk widened at his mate's delicious movements and the breathless pants and grunts coming from the boy. He leaned down to skate his tongue over the shell of the small ear before speaking; "You're only getting me hard, Pup."

It was then that the sound of knocking at the entrance to their rooms reached both of their ears. It made both males stop for a moment before looking to each other.

"You have to let me up now." Harry pointed out.

Fenrir simply raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Gotta go see who's knocking."

"No." Was all the Alpha said to that, relaxing his body and completely squashing Harry once again.

"No?" The teenager echoed in confusion.

"We ain't seeing anyone today."

"But they'll just keep on knocking probably."

"Let 'em."

Harry gave a disbelieving snort at that. "Oh come off it Fenrir, you'd be the first of us to lose your temper at continuous knocking."

Perhaps it was because his words were true, or perhaps it was because the Alpha was already sick of the knocking, Fenrir gave a small groan then and rolled off of Harry. "Go see who it is then," he muttered tiredly. "And then tell them to piss off."

Harry smiled fondly at his mate as he rolled out of bed and left the bedroom quietly. He retrieved his robe from the spot on the living room floor it had been left before the pair had retreated to the bedroom, quickly pulled it over his head and straightened it out before moving over to the portrait entrance. He took a final second to make sure he didn't look too sleep roughed or too thoroughly shagged and then pulled open the portrait just enough to peer out to see who it was.

"Severus," Harry greeted happily, immediately opening the portrait wider to allow his older friend entrance.

"Not disturbing you, am I?" The professor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, you are, so piss off." Fenrir answered that as he trudged into the room, squinting at the sudden brightness around him.

"Ah, Greyback, completely back to normal, I see." Severus said by way of greeting.

"Would you like anything to eat, Severus?" Harry asked then, preventing Fenrir from making any sort of retort. "Neither of us have eaten yet so I'll be calling a house-elf for some food anyway."

"No thank you Harry, I've already eaten."

"Tea then?"

"Tea would be appreciated." The professor consented as he and Fenrir sat down on opposite armchairs at the same time.

Harry immediately called a house-elf to give it his orders and while he did that, the two adults settled themselves.

"So what you doing here Snape?" Fenrir enquired lazily. "Pretty brave of you to come considering what the pup and me might've been doing."

"I assumed you would have both worn yourselves out last night. And, apparently, I was correct in thinking so."

The sneer on Severus' face as he said that had Fenrir thinking it was a slight jab at him, perhaps for being old or something. Before he could properly take offense at it and throw in an insult of his own, Harry came back into their immediate view, sitting in the middle of the sofa in between the two men.

Instead of starting an argument, the Alpha settled on reinterating his previous question. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might like to know more about the current situation." Severus said with the utmost seriousness.

"You mean the Horcruxes." Fenrir said as a statement rather than a question.

"I can't pretend to know everything about them, or even a lot, but I'll hopefully be able to answer any questions you're not comfortable about asking the headmaster."

Their conversation was momentarily interrupted then as the house-elf popped back into the room with the tea and Fenrir and Harry's food. Nothing was said as the little creature set everything down and then disappeared again. It was only when Harry slid to his knees on the floor, in order to serve that tea, that the two adults resumed talking.

"How long has Dumbledore known about these Horcruxes?" Fenrir questioned.

"I don't know." Severus admitted. "Though it would not at all surprise me if it had been from the very beginning."

"And there are seven?"

"That's what Dumbledore believes, yes. Three have now been destroyed and we have theories on what the others might be and their possible locations, nothing certain though."

"How hard have you been searching for them?"

"On and off for the past year."

"And you've only found two on your own?" Fenrir asked with clear distaste in his tone. "You need to try harder."

"They're hardly the easiest of things to find." Severus replied a little defensively.

"Have you looked around the school?" Harry queried, pausing in his tasking of pouring out tea. When the two men gave him a curious look, he shrugged his shoulders. "If I were him, I would've hidden a couple in the school."

"Pup's got a point." The Alpha grunted.

Instead of replying, Severus simply took on a rather surprised expression.

"Something wrong, Sev?" Harry enquired with a light frown of concern as he gently slid the professor's cup of tea across the table towards him.

"No," the man assured, regaining his composure and accepting the tea as he turned his focus onto Fenrir. "I was merely slightly surprised to hear you refer to Harry in such a manner still. He is now no longer a pup in any sense of the word after all."

"You think I called him nothing but "pup" simply because he had werewolf in him?" Fenrir asked with an unimpressed sneer. "And there was me thinking you were halfway intelligent. I would've thought you of all people would understand that he'll always be my pup."

Severus seemed quite speechless at that; it was essentially the closest thing to a public declaration of love that Fenrir would ever get to. And the professor had to admit that he was impressed by it. A small, genuine smile quirked his lips as he took a small sip of his tea. When he lowered his cup again, the smile was gone but he was still obviously pleased.

"I may not have understood before," he said to them quietly. "But I certainly do now."

Fenrir gave a small grunt and only to Harry was it clear that the man was slightly embarrassed. "Good," the Alpha huffed.

The teenager couldn't stop the beaming smile that spread across his face then. This was easily the best day of his life.

* * *

It was one of those moments of pure comfort and relaxation that Harry realised he had previously taken for granted. Laying on Fenrir's chest as he was at that moment, however, the teenager knew he would never take such a thing for granted again. He had come so very close to losing it and now that he had it back, he swore silently to himself that he would always appreciate it.

Smiling lightly to himself, the boy pressed a soft kiss onto his Alpha's bare chest and he got a pleased, though sleepy, rumble in reply. That only made Harry's smile brighter and he snuggled against Fenrir, earning himself a small squeeze from the arm slung over his waist. He was so very happy at that moment and he would've said so if not for the fact he knew that Fenrir would've either just grunted in reply or made some sort of snarky comment. Besides, Harry was sure that his Alpha knew just how happy he was, just like he knew that the man was happy as well.

Unfortunately, that moment of complete happiness was abruptly ruined by a the second series of sharp knocking at the portrait entrance that day. Fenrir growled and even Harry gave a small groan at the sound. The teenager went to roll off his lover but was stopped when the arms around him tightened and kept him in place.

"Fuck off, Snape!" Fenrir yelled, not expecting it to be anyone else on the other side of the door and assuming it would simlpy be a repeat of the Potions Master's previous visit.

"It's Remus and Sirius," Remus' voice answered.

"All right, then you two fuck off."

"No!" Sirius' voice yelled in reply. "I'll stand out here all day if I have to!"

Harry sighed and shook his head lightly. "You know he will." He told his mate lightly. "And he'll be loud about it too."

"Sodding in-laws." Fenrir grumbled as he carefully sat himself and his younger lover up. "All right, let 'em in, let's get this over with."

Harry nodded and pecked a kiss to the man's cheek, perhaps in an apology or perhaps in thanks. The teenager then slid from Fenrir's lap and made his way over to the portrait entrance. He pulled it open and stepped aside, allowing both Sirius and Remus to enter. While the black haired man looked very serious indeed, Remus appeared more uncomfortable and reluctant than anything, as though he was dreading what was about to happen.

"Why have you come poking your nose around here?" Fenrir groaned irritably, taking the initiative to speak first in the hope that it would wrap things up more quickly.

"Since you seem intent on hanging around, I want a word with you Greyback." Sirius said very seriously.

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "Then say what you have to say and then go."

Sirius's hard stare turned intense then, and it was obvious he was very carefully scrutinsing his godson's lover. Harry could only sigh and hope for the best as he summoned a house-elf to request yet more tea.

After a few lingering moments, just as the house-elf returned with tea, Sirius finally got to the point of his and Remus's visit. "Why are you still here?" He questioned suspiciously.

Fenrir felt a thread of his patience snap and he returned the wizard's glare. "Because your godson's still virgin tight." He muttered.

While Sirius was obviously enraged by that, Remus merely looked surprised. Harry, on the other hand, gave a long-suffering snort as he began to pour the tea.

"Doesn't he say the loveliest things?" The teenager grunted.

"I'm just giving Black what he wants to hear." Fenrir justified easily.

"You think I want to hear how you've turned my godson into your own personal whore!" Sirius shouted angrily, only remaining seated because of Remus's hand on his shoulder.

"You want to hear anything that'll justify your continuing hatred for me." The Alpha said simply, not sounding the least bit bothered that he was hated by Sirius. "The fact is, you don't want to like me, Black. You want to keep seeing me as a big bad wolf who managed to somehow seduce and steal away your innocent little godson so he can be molested on a regular basis. You don't want to believe I make him happy, you don't want to believe I take good care of him, because then you wouldn't have a reason to hate me and you wouldn't have a reason to keep insisting he's better off without me."

There was a lingering silence then as Sirius was allowed to take all of what had been said in. Harry noticed that Remus, to the man's credit, didn't appear to be at all surprised by what he had just heard. Perhaps he had already figured out that Fenrir's feelings were genuine and had accepted them. That might explain why he had looked so awkward when entering; he knew what Sirius was going to ask and say and he knew none of it was going to be true.

Sirius continued to keep silent, his expression turning strange. He looked somewhat bewildered, as though he wanted to keep denying what Fenrir was telling him, but he couldn't figure out a way to argue against it. Fenrir was right after all; Sirius didn't want to accept his godson's relationship and at that moment he was trying desperately to think of a reason not to.

Harry chose that moment to speak clear and straight over just how he felt about Fenrir. It was something he hadn't ever really done before and perhaps that was part of the problem. He had disputed the things Sirius had said and his godfather had seen how much he had mourned the Alpha during the time of petrification, by Harry had never come right out and said the truth, had never made it concrete in his godfather's mind that he was happy.

"Sirius," he began gently, coming to kneel in front of the man, forcing him to look at no one other than the teenager. "Long before I even knew you existed, Fenrir was there, taking care of me. Ever since I was ten, he's been the one who's always been with me, protecting me from danger, helping me when I need it, supporting me when I have to make my own decisions. I love him more than anything and he makes me so happy. Surely that's all you want for me."

Sirius shook his head then as he closed his eyes and brought his hands up to cover his face. "You deserve so much better than him." He murmured, sounding heartbroken.

"Fenrir's said that to me in the past." Harry revealed with a small smile. "But I don't agree because I don't think there's anyone better than Fenrir out there."

"But you don't know him, Harry," Sirius tried to protest, moving his hands to seize his godson's tightly. "He's a violent killer! The things he does to children..."

"Are in the past," the teenager interrupted gently. "And even if they weren't, I don't think they'd stop me loving him."

Sirius seemed incredibly distressed by that and he quickly pulled his godson into his arms, holding him in a tight embrace. "What has he done to you?" He whispered heartbrokenly. "What has he done?"

"Black," Fenrir spoke up again then, a very serious expression on his face. "Don't make the pup choose, you wouldn't like the out-come."

"What makes you think he'd choose you?" Sirius asked, not sounding angry but rather resigned, as though he too knew who Harry would choose but was trying his best to remain in denial.

"If you'd listened to a word he just said, you wouldn't need to ask that question."

Sirius obviously knew that was the truth and he had obviously heard what Harry had said to him. He gave a defeated sigh and buried his face against his godson's neck. No one spoke, but everyone knew; Sirius would no longer put up such an active defiance of Fenrir and Harry's relationship.

* * *

It was all too soon for both Fenrir and Harry that the full moon of March arrived and they had to be separated once again. Having become used to saying goodbye for three days, Harry had suddenly found it a very hard thing to do. He had held onto his Alpha tightly and had refused to let go for the longest time until he had been made to let go by Fenrir. Even the man had been reluctant to do that though so at least Harry was assured his feelings about the situation were not one-sided.

At least the teenager had something to take his mind off of the situation, however. He had decided to attempt research on the subject of the Horcruxes. When late afternoon of the first day had arrived, most of the day having been spent in the library, Harry had discovered exactly what methods were available to destroy Horcruxes. The accounts were hardly detailed but it was useful if only because he didn't completely trust Dumbledore and so finding out what was going on for himself, even if it was only vaguely, was a huge reassurance.

Unfortunately, there seemed to be no other information other than what he had found and that had been in a single book. Perhaps it was because it was dark magic, maybe books on such a subject weren't freely available to the general student population. Severus had told him something about a restricted section, however, so perhaps he would ask his friend to allow him access to that...

"Hello Harry," the voice of Draco greeted from behind moments before the Malfoy sat himself in the seat beside Harry.

The dark haired teenager turned and offered the boy a smile but nothing else.

"How comes you're in here?" The blond asked curiously.

"Full moon."

"Ah." Was the only reply to that; Draco's experiences with the full moon had hardly been wonderful after all.

A moment of easy quiet fell over them then before Draco reached over to snag the book Harry had found the Horcrux information in. He turned it over (being careful not to lose the page) to look at the title and his eyes widened in surprise upon finding it. He then turned back to the open pages and his eyes briefly scanned the caligraphy inside.

"You found a book with information on the Horcruxes in the general library?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's not much and it doesn't tell you how to make them or anything." Harry pointed out.

"Still, this is almost the definition of dark magic," the blond murmured. "Would've thought it would be in the restricted section." He paused then and glanced over the book again before turning his head back to look at Harry. "Will Professor Snape be able to get you into the restricted section?"

"That's what I'm hoping."

"Is there anyway that I can help?"

Harry frowned lightly at that offer. "How to you think you can help exactly?"

"My father is a Death Eater." Draco reminded in a pointed whisper. "All I have to do is start to show an interest in their activities and he'll start telling me things. He's always wanted me to take after him and if this hasn't ended by the time I turn sixteen then I can join and become a spy."

Harry's mind boggled slightly at just how fast Draco's mind seemed to work. One minute he was talking about the present, the next he was talking about months from that moment. If Harry had anything to do with it, Voldemort would be dead before the summer began let alone by the time Draco's birthday rolled around. He didn't want the life of a spy for his friend. Such a life had almost killed Severus and it would break his heart to see the same thing happen to Draco. And, if Harry was honest, he was rather surprised by the brave offer; it seemed rather out of character for the Malfoy who, although wasn't a coward, wasn't the most couragous of boys.

"Why are you so eager to put yourself in so much danger?" Harry asked gently, almost sadly.

The look on Draco's face was intensely serious as he spoke his reply. "I'd do anything for you."

The dark haired boy shook his head. "I can't ask you to do such a thing." He insisted.

"You're not asking, I offered."

"Sev would kill me."

"I'll take full responsibility; there's nothing he can do to me, this doesn't involve my school life."

Harry sighed and took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. Draco apparently had an answer to everything and it was slightly annoying, not to mention worrying. True, involving Draco might allow them access to valuable information but at what price? Harry didn't want his friend exposed to such danger. But simply seeing the expression on the blond boy's face, Harry knew that even if he said no, Draco was going to carry out his plan regardless of whether or not anyone had agreed it was a good idea.

Sighing again, the dark haired teenager gave a reluctant nod. "All right, fine, try and see if you can find out anything but I don't want you taking any stupid risks. And if you die, so help me..."

The treat was interrupted by Draco suddenly dipping in to press a kiss to Harry's cheek. "You won't regret it." He promised before standing and leaving the library.

Harry frowned after him as he rubbed his kissed cheek; he'd have to have a word with Draco in the future about his over-familiarity.

* * *

Fenrir was undeniably happy the first morning after the end of the full moon. He was finally able to be beside his pup once again and his pace reflected that; quick and eager. Upon reaching his and Harry's rooms, he was momentarily miffed upon finding no eager Harry waiting for his arrival. He frowned lightly but didn't allow it to ruin his mood completely. Instead, he headed over to investigate the most likely location of his pup; the bedroom.

Nudging open the door slightly, Fenrir peered into the darkness and was satisfied to see a bump in the middle of their bed and a tuft of dark hair poking just out of the top of the duvet, resting on the pillow. The Alpha's frown turned into a smirk as he silently guided the door shut and then made his way over to the bed. When he was right beside it, he leaned over the lump under the duvet, caging it with his arms and body, and leaned down low.

"Still in bed, Pup?" Fenrir leered with a wide grin. "Waiting for me?"

When no answer came from Harry, however, Fenrir's grin turned back into a frown. Leaning over the huddled form in the bed, he pulled back the duvet a little to reveal the boy underneath. Immediately, he noticed something was wrong from the fact Harry was breathing through his mouth and had been for long enough to dry out his lips and cause the bottom one to crack slightly. Then, the heat he felt radiating from the teenager was rather alarming as well. A spike of anxiety shooting through the Alpha, he quickly grabbed his young mate's shoulder and gave him a sharp jolt of a shake.

An absolutely pitiful moan escaped Harry as the shake woke him up. He curled into himself a little and his mouth closed as he tried to swallow the dryness in his mouth. Whether he was successful or not was unclear but his eyes opened blearily and he spoke in a rough and weakened voice: "Fenrir? I feel awful."

The Alpha gave a furious snarl and turned to face the room. "Oi, house-elf!" He yelled into the silence.

Not a second later, one of the timid house-elves of Hogwarts popped into the room, visibly trembling but still willing to serve. "How can Binky be serving you, sir?"

"Go and get Snape immediately, tell him to come to this room and use the emergency password to get in." Fenrir ordered harshly.

The instruction had barely finished before the frightened house-elf vanished again.

"Fenrir?" Harry's weak voice came again then.

"Shh, Pup, I'm here," the man murmured in a surprisingly gentle voice.

"I'm scared, Fenrir," the teenager admitted quietly. "What's happening to my body?"

"It's all right Pup," Fenrir soothed as he stroked Harry's fringe back and pressed a kiss to his fevered brow. "I'm gonna look after you, I'll make you better."

Whether or not Harry was reassured by that was hard to tell. The boy fell silent however and his head lulled to the side slightly. His eyes remained open, though heavy-lidded, so Fenrir was reassured that his mate hadn't slipped into unconsciousness or anything of the sort. The quiet remained for long minutes until the sound of their portrait entrance opening and then shutting reached them both.

"Finally." Fenrir growled angrily as he moved over to the bedroom door, yanking it open and watching Severus make his way quickly through the living room. "Took your fucking time!"

"I came straight here," the professor defended with a slight glare. "What's happened anyway?"

"The pup's ill." Was all the Alpha said as he stepped aside to allow the other man entrance into the room.

Severus frowned lightly at that and entered the bedroom, immediately going over to the bed and sitting on its edge, just beside its ill occupant. The first thing he did was touch the teenager's forehead and, apparently, the professor's hand was rather cold as Harry gave a small moan of relief and turned his head against the palm.

"Harry?"

"Sev?" Harry mumbled hoarsely, his heavy eyes trying and failing to blink awake.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" The professor asked gently as he began to pull down the duvet.

However, Harry gave a small noise of protest and made a feeble attempt to grab at the receeding cover. "Don't, feet're cold," he protested.

"How can he be cold when he's fucking burning up?" Fenrir demanded angrily, as though the entire situation was someone's fault.

Severus ignored the question and instead continued to focus on the sick boy. "How does your head feel?"

"Heavy," Harry grunted. "And sore. Like everywhere else. Moving hurts."

"Is it like an ache?"

"Yeah."

Severus nodded before he stood up from the bed. "Don't worry, I can get you something to soothe your aches. Just close your eyes again and relax for now, I'll be back soon." He then began to head out of the bedroom, though he beckoned Fenrir to follow him as he did so.

"Thank you Sev'rus," Harry called after them before he did as told and fell silent.

Once both adults were out of the bedroom, Severus shut the door behind them and almost instantly Fenrir was right in his face and demanding answers.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?"

"Muggle flu." Severus revealed simply, not sounding the least bit worried about it. "It doesn't seem to be too bad but I imagine it must feel quite dibilitating to someone who hasn't suffered from it before. I have some potions in store that will alleviate his symptoms..."

"You're not going to cure him!" Fenrir practically roared.

"Viruses such as colds and flu can't be cured; there are too many different straines and they adapt too quickly."

"Then what bloody use is any of it!"

Severus looked at the larger man in something akin to bewilderment. "Why are you getting so aggitated?"

"Because my pup's laying in there suffering and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

"It's only the flu." The professor reminded.

Fenrir gave a loud growl of frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's not just the fucking flu! It's what the flu proves!" He paused then to set a hard look onto the other man. "This is how it's gonna be from now, isn't it? The pup forever vulnerable to flus and viruses. He's not going to be able to go back to living in the wild again and, fuck, it's not just because of the risk of exposure. How the hell is he going to protect himself now? Before, I at least had the assurance that he could make a run from anything that got too dangerous. What has he got now? The pup's defenseless! How the fuck am I ever going to feel all right to leave him on his own again?"

Severus couldn't help but be silently amused by the larger man's worried rantings. For someone as arrogant and self-assured as Fenrir, he obviously had some genuine fears about Harry's safety and his own ability to continue to keep the boy safe and healthy. But to the Potions Master, they were unfounded fears and he proceeded to explain as much to the Alpha.

"Harry's lycanthropy never made him invincible. Yes, it increased his agility and his immune system but otherwise he gained no advantage. Making an educated guess, I would assume that the reason Harry is so ill now is simply because his immune system is not used to working without the lycanthropy. However, I believe it will soon get used to functioning on his own and will work better for it.

"As for returning to your wild lives..." Severus paused then, sighing lightly as he realised he could offer nothing positive to say. "Well, perhaps a compromise can be reached?" He ended up suggesting in the end.

Fenrir gave an annoyed growl then and turned his head to look at the closed door to the bedroom. "I can't even think about that when the pup's ill like he is.

"Then for now just focus on Harry," Severus advised. "And wait to see what happens in the future."

* * *

Two days later and Harry was still bed-ridden though was able to sit up and was showing an interest in food again having refused to eat anything for the first day and a half. He spent most of the time sleeping and when he wasn't sleeping he was simply slumped against his Alpha who never, not for more than a moment, left his side. Severus had come and gone several times, bringing potions to relieve the symptoms and bringing himself for company. Sirius and Remus had also been to see him (having been made aware of Harry's illness by Severus) which had irritated Fenrir but he had simply lingered in the living room during the duration of their visit.

It was the night of the second day when the heart-warming sight of Harry being fed soup by Fenrir could be seen in their bedroom. The bowl looked absolutely tiny resting on the Alpha's massive thigh yet the teenager was struggling to finish its contents.

"No more," Harry said after he had swallowed one last mouthful.

"Sure? Only a little bit left." Fenrir revealed.

The teenager simply shook his head.

The Alpha silently put the bowl to the side, knowing that when it had grown cold enough a house-elf would come and take it away. With that done, the man turned himself around and brought his legs up to lay on the bed while he slung an arm around his mate's shoulders and pulled the small form close to his side. Harry immediately snuggled against him, his eyes closing tiredly and a hand coming to rest affectionately on the man's bare abdomen.

After a moment of restful silence in which Fenrir assumed his boy had fallen asleep, Harry suddenly spoke: "What do you want Fenrir?" He murmured sounding half asleep.

"What d'ya mean, Pup?"

"What do you want?" The teenager repeated, not really answering the question posed to him (and it was then that Fenrir assumed the boy was perhaps a little delirious). "I want a small house in the middle of no where," he went on to murmur. "Just two rooms, a bedroom and a kitchen, and then the whole of the British countryside as our garden. In the summer, we could spend every day and night outside, just us and no one else. And then in the winter, we'd have the house to shelter in but we could still be outside most of the time. That's what I want, I want a life like that."

"Right little house-wife you've turned out to be," Fenrir chuckled, though not unkindly as he seemed quite taken with the idea. "Maybe it'll happen someday."

"Maybe," Harry agreed, now sounding as though he was seconds away from falling asleep. "But I guess I don't mind where I am, long as you're there with me."

Fenrir's smirk faded to a serious though tender expression then. His gaze dropped to the top of the head of black hair before he leaned down to press a kiss to the strands. "Go to sleep, Pup."

The words went unheard, however, as Harry was already asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 34.  
I had to have the super fluffy ending, I really did. I mean, most of you probably think I'm mean and that I enjoyed writing Fenrir's prolonged absence, but I missed him and his moments with Harry just as much as you guys did. Therefore, I thought I'd treat us all to some fluff :D  
Just a note that there are a mere five chapters to go now. Five more chapters and this story will all be over which is really kinda sad, isn't it?

Hugs  
Dream


	35. Chapter 35

Hi everyone :)

You see those reviews? DO YOU SEE THEM? 1003 baby! 1003! Everyone who has ever reviewed this story is pure awesomeness! Seriously, you all make writing fanfiction worth it :D  
Let's not delay further and instead get on with things.

* * *

No more than a week later and Harry was almost back to full health. He was still feeling rather worse for wear in the evenings after the day time had worn him out, but otherwise he was back to his normal self. Fenrir had even felt comfortable enough to allow his mate to visit Severus on his own during the school's lunch break, a sure sign that the teenager was getting better as there was no way the werewolf would've let such a thing happen if he thought Harry was still ill.

It was as Harry was returning from his visit that he came across a rather odd sight. Ahead of him was Ron and Hermione and, strangely, they were peeking around the corner into the next corridor as if they were spying on something. Such a thing couldn't be the case though and so the dark haired teenager approached them without hesitation.

"Hey guys," he chirped happily only to be instantly silenced by the pair. He blinked in surprise. "What's wrong?" He queried, speaking in a whisper.

"Come look," Ron urged just as quietly, beckoning the shorter boy closer.

Harry did as instructed, moving closer to the corner and then poking his head around. In the next corridor, surprisingly, was Fenrir. He was clothed thankfully, as he always had to be when out of the privacy of their rooms, but he was oddly just standing there, doing nothing. A hard look was in his eyes and he was glaring straight at the wall no more than a foot and a half in front of his face.

"What's he doing Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"What makes you think I know?" The dark haired boy whispered as quietly as possible since he now knew it was Fenrir they were spying on; it wouldn't have shocked him in the least if the man already knew they were there.

"Well, he's your..." Ron trailed off then, seeming suddenly awkward.

"My what?"

"Boyfriend?" The red head offered, cringing at his own words.

Harry grimaced upon hearing that. "Never say that again." He pleaded.

"Well what would you call him?" Ron demanded defensively, as though he hadn't cringed at his own phrase.

Harry offered a shrug. "Lover, mate, Alpha, take your pick."

"That's your Alpha?" Hermione gasped, sounding scandalised (apparently she had somehow missed him around the school or had simply never made the connection between him and Harry). "How old is he?"

"Goddess knows." The dark haired boy snickered, though he also genuingly didn't know how old the man was and he made a mental note to ask later.

"He's far too old for you!" The girl protested.

Once again, Harry shrugged. "I don't think so, but others do. He's not a bad person though, want to meet him?"

"Yes, yes I do." Hermione agreed angrily, and although it wasn't said, the words "and give him a piece of my mind" were clear in her tone.

Harry couldn't help but feel a small amount of amusement at Hermione's obvious displeasure over Fenrir's age and her apparent determination to tell the man off about it. What she was planning to say and how she would go about saying it were a complete mystery but Harry certainly was looking forward to seeing how things turned out, though only because he'd be able to intervene before anything heated could happen. Fenrir was hardly a patient man after all and Hermione seemed to be the sort of person who wouldn't leave an argument alone if she thought she was right.

Fenrir didn't acknowledge them as they approached, not even when they had reached his side and come to a stop. Harry waited a moment to see if he'd at least get a grunt or a glance, but when nothing came he took the initiative to speak. "Sir, you remember Ron, right? And this is Hermione, another friend." He said by way of introduction, making sure not to use his Alpha's name in the presence of two who didn't know who he really was.

Fenrir gave a small grunt to the teenager's words but otherwise didn't react.

Hermione seemed rather miffed at being so completely ignored but she said nothing. Harry glanced from her to his Alpha and noticed the hard look on the man's face. He followed the gaze of the dark eyes only to see nothing of significance ahead. Even when he had moved to stand beside Fenrir and look exactly where the man was looking, he saw nothing note-worthy.

"What is it?" Harry finally asked curiously, glancing from his Alpha to the wall and then back to his Alpha.

"There's something in there." Fenrir grunted.

"In where?"

"The room behind the wall."

Harry frowned in confusion at that. "There's a room behind the wall? Then where's the door?"

"Dunno, but there is something behind it." Fenrir grunted, still staring hard at the stones. "It's dark."

"A Horcrux?" Harry gasped, simply guessing that that was what the man was implying.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked susiciously, intelligent enough to realise that something significant was happening.

"There's something we need behind this wall," Harry answered, deliberately being vague. "We don't know how to get to it though."

The girl frowned a little then an glanced around herself. "I think this is..." She murmured, mostly to herself before turning to actually speak to Harry. "I think whatever it is you're looking for is in the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" Fenrir grunted.

"The Room of Requirement appears when a person needs it most, giving them exactly what they need."

"So, like, say you were walking past and you really needed the toilet," Ron put in then, the question sounding more like a suggestion in tone.

Hermione was obviously distasteful about the example. "Yes, that's the basic idea." She confirmed nonetheless. "You have to walk past the area three times, thinking of what you want. When the door appears, you'll find whatever it was you thinking of inside."

"So, if I walk past the room three times, thinking about the Horcrux inside, it'll be in there when we open the door?" Harry checked.

"I would assume so." The girl replied though she didn't sound completely sure.

Harry sent a quick glance at the wall then before he took in a deep breath and started to walk off to the right. Just before he could start to focus on what it was he wanted to appear behind the door, his mind paused and he considered his choice of words carefully. Instead of saying the more obvious "take me to the Horcrux" Harry instead decided on "I need the place where everything is hidden." He wasn't sure why he chose to think those words instead, they simply felt better, more natural, and Harry had learnt in the past that it was always better to go with his instinct.

After his three times back and forth, the door appeared in the wall, just as Hermione had said it would, and Harry felt a flare of hope make him slightly giddy. Once he had come to a stop, no one moved for a moment, as though they had no intention of going inside. It was once again the dark haired teenager who moved things forward and he stepped closer to the door, reaching a hand out to grasp the handle. However, before his fingertips could get within an inch, Fenrir's hand had shot out to stop him.

"Let me." He grunted at his young mate's curious look.

Harry obediently pulled his hand back to himself but stuck close to his Alpha as the man reached forward and clasped the door handle. A twist and a push later and the door opened for them. Fenrir was the first to stick his head inside. Then, a few seconds later, he drew his head out and gave Harry a firm nod; a sign that all was safe. Harry beckoned to his two friends with his own nod before stepping forward and following his lover into the room, Ron and Hermione close behind him.

Inside the room they found that it was completely disproportionate to how big it should've been. The area was massive, easily the size of a cathedral though it looked like a city; a city with walls made from thousands and thousands of objects. Harry felt the hope he had felt die a little; how were they ever going to find anything in such a massive mess?

"Why'd he hide it in here? Didn't he realise anyone would be able to get in?" Ron queried suddenly, his voice echoing in the silence.

"Maybe he thought no one would be mad enough to try to look for anything in here." Harry grumbled, not looking forward to having to rummage through so much junk. "I mean, where do we even start? And how are we even going to remember where we started?"

It was then that Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the room. "Accio Horcrux," she tried, thrusting the length of wood forwards. Nothing happened.

Fenrir sneered at her. "You really thought it was gonna be that easy?"

The teenage girl looked a little embarrassed at that and said nothing. Ron picked up on that obviously as he sent Fenrir a small glare.

Naturally, the man wasn't at all fazed with the reactions and simply rolled his eyes. "We're splitting up." He ordered then, taking Harry by the back of the neck as he always did. "You two look where you like, we're heading this way." Fenrir was leading them forwards before either of the other teenagers could speak a word of protest.

"Do you think it was the best idea to leave them by themselves?" Harry asked as he allowed himself to be dragged along.

"No one asked them to come in." Fenrir pointed out.

"I know, but since they are here...Oh never mind," he sighed with a shake of his head. "Obviously you're not concerned, though I suspect it's because you don't care more than anything else."

The Alpha gave a grunt in reply but said nothing and simply concentrated on moving them forwards without hesitation.

It was that surity of movement that made Harry think. "Do you actually know where we're going?"

"I can feel it." Fenrir revealed. "We're getting closer to it."

Harry was rather surprised to hear that his Alpha had such a strong awareness of the Horcrux...Unless it wasn't a Horcrux. Fenrir had never felt that Harry was a Horcrux after all so maybe what they were searching for wasn't actually a Horcrux. Of course, if it was one, then that threw up the question of why Fenrir hadn't sensed the one inside Harry but that was something to think over only when they were sure it was what the man was sensing.

When they came to a sudden stop, Harry didn't need to ask why. Even if common sense failed to provide the answer, Fenrir's hard stare over to the side was more than enough. Then, when the Alpha spoke, the situation was confirmed.

"It's up there."

Just to their left was a blistered old cupboard with a pock-marked stone warlock wearing an old wig on top of it. Nestled in the wig was what looked like an ancient, discoloured tiara.

"The metal thing?" Harry queried.

"Yeah."

The teenager gave a small hum as he studied the immediate area. The Horcrux was too high up even for Fenrir to reach comfortably and the last thing they wanted to do was accidently knock it into the other junk around or set off any possible traps.

"Give me a boost and I'll get it," he ordered then, already lifting up his arms to reach above.

"No, I'll do it," Fenrir insisted, moving forward to do as such. However, he had to stop when Harry stubbornly got in his way.

"No," the teenager echoed, though his tone was far more insistant than the adult's. "If we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it safely. You can't reach comfortably, lift me up and I can."

"What if it's hexed?" The Alpha growled impatiently.

"Then I'll suffer what you would've suffered." Harry shrugged simply.

"It's not your job to protect me."

"I beg to differ," the boy insisted just before turning back to face the cupboard. "Now, are you going to give me a boost or do I have to call Ron to give me a hand instead?"

That idea didn't sit well with Fenrir for no doubt countless reasons. So, it was reluctantly that the Alpha put his hands on either side of his mate's hips and hefted him up in one smooth motion. Harry couldn't fight the natural reaction to grip onto the hands that held him as his feet left the ground but he soon managed to control his actions again and he reached up and forwards to retrieve the tiara. He found that he was just short of reaching it and he gave a small huff of frustration.

"Shuffle forward a little." He ordered the man holding him.

Fenrir obeyed without dispute and took half a step forward. It was enough and got Harry into the exact position he wanted. He found it easy then to reach across the small distance and pluck the tiara from where it had rested on the dusty wig. Nothing happened when he did so and so the teenager also got the satisfaction of knowing that Fenrir hadn't been right to worry for once.

"Got it, you can put me down now." Harry revealed, bringing one hand down to pat one of Fenrir's.

Harry was set down quickly but gently and was immediately forced to turn around to face the adult. Fenrir checked him over quickly with his eyes, making sure there were no obvious side-effects from handling the Horcrux. Only when the Alpha was assured his mate was fine did the man relax and ruffle Harry's hair.

"Nice job Pup," Fenrir congratulated.

Beaming under the praise, Harry looked at the object in his hands. It seemed harmless enough but he knew better than to question Fenrir. When his Alpha held out his hand in a silent order to hand over the tiara, the teenager did as expected and placed the item into the large hand.

"What are we going to do with it?" He asked curiously.

"Dumbledore can sort it out," Fenrir grunted. "While we watch."

* * *

"It's a Horcrux; destroy it."

That was the abrupt order Fenrir gave Professor Dumbledore the evening the tiara had been found in the Room of Requirement as he slammed the item down on the man's desk. They had waited until classes were over and dinner had been served before taking the object to the man and Fenrir hadn't even bothered to knock before he had entered the office and started to make his demands.

Quite understandably, Dumbledore looked rather surprised at the offering and he carefully lifted it into his hands to study it. After a moment or two, his eyes widened and he looked up at the werewolf in shock. "Where did you get this?"

"Room of Requirement, now destroy it." Fenrir grunted.

"I'm sorry, but these things can't simply be destroyed. It needs to be done safely, after planning..." Dumbledore tried to explain.

"If I trusted you, maybe I'd believe that. As it is, if you don't destroy that Horcrux now, willingly, then I'll make you destroy it."

Harry couldn't deny that he felt rather sorry for the headmaster at that moment. Although Dumbledore could probably look after himself if worse came to worse, seeing such an elderly man being ordered around so harshly by someone of Fenrir's rough appearance, it tugged at the teenager's heart strings. So he intervened. He rested a hand on Fenrir's arm, effectively silencing the man for a moment, and gave Dumbledore a small smile.

"If you can't destroy it now Headmaster, perhaps you could tell us how soon you will be able to."

"Oh, it won't take long to prepare," the headmaster assured, sounding as though he wasn't at all intimidated by the situation. "I'm sure around this time tomorrow everything will be safely in order to allow us to destroy it."

"That's great," Harry smiled. "Is there anything you need help with?"

"Oh no, dear boy, this is a case where too many cooks can spoil the broth. No, no, you boys just have the rest of the day to yourselves and I'll make sure to call for you both when things are ready to be put in motion."

"Thank you Headmaster, see you tomorrow then." The teenager said before he took his Alpha's arm and led him from the room.

Once they were down the stairs and the statue had stepped back into place, Fenrir finally pulled his arm away and gave Harry an unimpressed look. "What was that?" He grunted, sounding annoyed.

"That was called being civil, an alien concept to you, I know." The teenager replied and for it was given a clip around the back of the head. "Oi!"

"Cheeky pup," the adult muttered, ignoring the indignant exclaimtion. "You've never been particularly civil to the old coot before, why start now?"

Harry gave a light shrug at that and looked visibly awkward. "He's done so much for us, and kept us safe for so long. I'm starting to feel guilty about the way we treat him. He might have a funny way of showing it but I think he really does care about what happens to the both of us."

"Where's all this sentimental crap coming from?"

"Like I said, I feel guilty." The teenager said easily, obviously not put off by his mate's harsh manner. "Besides, it's easier to catch flies with honey rather than vinegar; bullying him wasn't going to make him destroy the Horcrux any faster but being nice to him might've just worked."

Fenrir muttered something under his breath then, something Harry didn't quite catch. He chose not to question it though, especially not when Fenrir's hand came to hold the back of his neck. The man obviously wasn't angry with him so it was easier to simply let him be a grump.

* * *

As Harry served five cups of tea, he was rather amazed with the situation around him. He and Fenrir were joined in their living room by Remus, Sirius, and Severus and no one had yet started an argument. In fact, all four adults seemed to be quite at peace with each other at that moment. Perhaps it was because they were discussing an important subject, or perhaps it was something else. Harry had noticed that since Fenrir had been revived, he had been generally less hostile to the other three men and they were reacting to that in turn. Just as the teenager now felt far more assured of Fenrir's affection for him, maybe the Alpha felt that same reassurance and so was less inclined to be hostile to those he may have previously seen as threats and rivals for Harry's affections.

"So, apparently, there is a limit to how far away a Horcrux is before you sense it," Severus mused after listening to Fenrir recall how he had sensed what Riddle's diary and Ravenclaw's diadem were. "It was only when Harry brought the diary into your rooms that you felt it, and it was only when you passed that section of corridor that you sensed the diadem."

"Perhaps the magic in the school dulls the senses a little as well, or just magic in general." Remus suggested then. "That would explain why Greyback never sensed what Harry was; Harry's magic may have dulled the feeling."

"Well that's all very good and interesting, but it doesn't much help us, does it?" Sirius pointed out as he accepted his cup of tea from his godson. "We don't even have general clues as to where the other Horcruxes are and until we at least have a general location, Greyback's little party trick is useless to us."

"Well, I think it's safe to say we can rule the school out since I don't think more than two would've been left here," Harry theorised as he handed out tea to Remus and Severus.

"I believe I heard the headmaster once mention an orphanage." Severus recalled.

"What about his Death Eaters?" Fenrir spoke up then, accepting a cup of tea from the teenager before pulling the youth onto his lap. "Would he have trusted any of them enough to give 'em Horcruxes to look after?"

"The Malfoys." Remus immediately said, speaking what everyone else had thought.

"Your family were all high ranking Death Eaters weren't they, Black?" Severus asked then.

"So?" Sirius replied rather defensively.

"Would they have been trusted with anything?"

Sirius didn't say anything to that at first but the expression on his face revealed that he agreed such a thing was possible. Eventually, he spoke very slowly. "If there's anything, it'll be in the attic most probably."

"I ain't travelling by floo or portkey and I won't apparate." Fenrir said immediately.

"Why must you be so bloody awkward?" Severus muttered.

"And the pup ain't going on his own." The Alpha added after, ignoring Severus completely and tightening the arm wrapped around the teenager's waist.

"There wouldn't be much point in me going on my own," Harry pointed out. "What with the Horcrux inside me being destroyed as well as my lycanthropy, I wouldn't be able to sense what we're looking for."

"Perhaps the best course of action we can take then is for you to bring the contents of your attic here," Severus mused in Sirius's general direction. "Then Harry and Greyback can sort through the items at their leisure, and your house gets a no doubt desperately needed spring clean."

"I think that's a good idea," Remus agreed before any offence could be taken to the Potions Master's final quip. "Of course we three could help whenever we have the time." He turned to the man sitting beside him on the sofa. "Don't you think, Sirius?"

Sirius, who up until then had been staring glumly into his cup of tea, looked up at them briefly before glaring off to the side. "Even if I didn't, I've been out-voted; guess it's what we'll do then."

Everyone in the room knew why Sirius was disappointed; he had obviously been hoping that searching for a Horcrux would provide an excuse to have Harry go over to his house. The teenager couldn't help but hold some sympathy for the man as it was such a simple request and he was clearly upset that it would apparently never come to be. Perhaps, Harry thought to himself idly as he settled on the floor in front of Fenrir's chair, he would bring the subject up with his Alpha and see if they couldn't come to some future arrangement for Sirius' sake.

* * *

Harry's back arched dramatically and his fingers and toes curled as his orgasm rushed through him. Moments later, Fenrir, spooned behind the teenager, gave a loud cry as he experienced the same bliss and released himself inside his mate. And then there was peace as the after-glow set in and the natural quiet of the room was only disturbed by their pants as they tried to recapture their breath.

With his breathing back to normal, Harry gave one final sigh before he relaxed completely, his eyes falling shut in contentment and a soft smile gracing his lips. Behind him, however, Fenrir seemed unable to surrender to such peace and his eyes remained open and his expression serious. He said nothing for the longest time and perhaps he was not intending to say anything and would have said nothing if not for the fact his mate chose then to speak.

"Is there a reason you're all tense and agitated?"

"April's full moon is less than a week away." The man grunted.

"And you're worrying about this because...?" Harry enquired, sounding half asleep.

"There are other werewolves who hang around Hogwarts' forest during full moon periods." Fenrir revealed as though that answered everything.

Harry gave a small huff then as he opened his eyes. He carefully pulled away from Fenrir so that they parted from where they had still been joined from their mating before he shifted over onto his other side in order to face his lover. "Why are you worried?" He demanded, deciding to no longer skate around the issue.

"You don't have any lycanthropy left in you and as far as the wolf side of me as concerned, I don't have a mate anymore. Even drugged up with Wolfsbane, if I come across another werewolf more than likely I'll end up fucking it."

The teenager felt his blood run cold at that. The idea of Fenrir being with anyone else, in whatever form, was enough to make Harry feel like crying. He wasn't going to cry of course, that would just be unnecessary and completely embarrassing, but he didn't answer right away and he couldn't stop his feelings on the matter show on his face.

"Not 'cause I want to, Pup, but 'cause an animal can't understand the concept of love."

Harry knew it wasn't something that could be prevented baring the idea that the Alpha be physically locked away for the duration (and there was no chance that either of them were going to consent to that) but the idea still hurt. He knew Fenrir had been with countless other females in the past and in his mind that should've made things better. In reality though, it didn't. Harry wanted Fenrir for himself, just like Fenrir wanted Harry for himself. What could be done though? What could be done?

Suddenly, Harry was struck with an idea which, although probably wouldn't solve the problem, would definitely make the teenager feel a whole lot better.

"I'm spending the day times with you." He declared firmly.

"No, you ain't," Fenrir immediately disagreed. "I won't be thinking straight, Pup, you know that, and I won't be taking no for an answer."

"What makes you think I'd ever say no to you?"

"When I've mounted you countless times over several hours and fucked you raw each time, I can't imagine you not saying no. You can take your pain, I know that, but not to that extent."

Harry gave an irritated huff then. "Anyone would think I was threatening to keep watch on you, not offering you limitless sex when you're randy as hell." He paused then and set a pointed look onto his lover. "Don't think I'm even gonna listen to you. You can't stop me from coming out to see you and I really can't see you turning me away when I do."

A low growl of growing anger left Fenrir then. "This isn't a game or me playing hard to get or some shit like that! The risk of you getting seriously hurt in that situation is very real, and I know what you're thinking; wear me out during the day and I won't feel like fucking anything when the moon's out. You know it doesn't work like that so there's no point in taking the risk just so you can have your way."

The teenager's face grew sad at that and he gave the Alpha a slightly hurt look before turning over onto his other side so he was facing away from the man. "I only want to help." He murmured, sounding completely heart-broken.

Fenrir rubbed his forehead in frustration as he mentally scolded himself for being too harsh over the situation. He knew that his young mate only wanted to help him and wanted to try anything to stop any suffering or adultery committing, but the boy's plan wasn't going to work and was far too dangerous! Just the thought of the damage Harry might have inflicted upon him was hard for Fenrir to even acknowledge. Harry was the only thing he'd ever had in his life that was truly precious to him. Even when he'd had a pack, to see one of them injured made him sad and angry but that was all. To see Harry hurt, it destroyed a piece of Fenrir every time and to know that he had caused the injury...He would rather reluctantly shag a completely random female werewolf than be in that situation again.

But Harry so obviously wanted to help and was distressed that he wasn't allowed to do so. Fenrir could sympathise, he really could. If the situation was reversed and he was forced to sit around and do nothing while Harry suffered to such an extent he would more than likely discard any protest and do what he thought was best. He was an adult though and hardly what could be described as fragile. Harry, in Fenrir's eyes at least, was so delicate, so easy to shatter inadvertantly, how could he consent to the boy putting himself in such danger?

After a few moments of silence though, with Harry's back to Fenrir and Fenrir not knowing what to say to make things better, he knew that he would never be able to convince the teenager of that fact and if the situation continued as it was, Harry's feelings were going to be what got hurt. The Alpha gave a tired sigh and chose that time to surrender. It wasn't a fight he was going to win with good conscience and so it was a fight he would rather lose. He reached out and grabbed Harry, wrapping an arm around the thin waist and yanking him back to his chest, holding him there in a tight embrace.

"You can come and see me at midday, between eleven and one, when the moon will have the least affect on me, but only then. Come any other time and I will be very, very irritated when I regain my senses." He rumbled in the boy's ear.

Harry said nothing to that immediately but after a moment did start to wiggle in Fenrir's hold. At first, the man though his mate was unsatisfied with the compromise and was trying to get away, but it soon became clear that the boy was actually just turning over so they were facing each other again. When their eyes met, Harry offered a small smile before he dipped forward to place the lightest and briefest of kisses on his Alpha's lips.

"Good night Fenrir," he murmured before he settled down against the warm form of the adult and allowed his eyes to drop shut.

Fenrir gave a heavy sigh. "Night Pup," he grunted before pecking a kiss to the boy's forehead. He didn't fall asleep though, his mind was too plagued with thoughts and worries to allow that for several minutes more.

* * *

For once, Harry was dreading April's full moon for a completely unselfish reason. For the first time in what seemed like an age (and was actually only two years) Harry didn't have to endure the torture of the forth full moon. However, Fenrir did and that made the teenager feel obscurely guilty. He was free from the torment and yet his Alpha still have to suffer through it. Then there was the possibility that Fenrir might find relief with another werewolf and that just made the teenager's green eyes all the more green. It was also making him more reluctant to let his lover leave, as was being unconsciously displayed by the fact the boy had his arms firmly wrapped around the man's waist and had his face buried against the man's side.

"You're gonna have to let go soon, Pup," Fenrir advised before he gulped down his dose of wolfsbane, grimacing as he swallowed.

"I know," Harry bit back somewhat defensively. "And when soon arrives I'll let go. 'Til then, I'm holding on."

"Shall I lock him in his room for the duration?" Severus offered with an amused quirk of the lips.

"You do that and the second I get out I'll make your life a living hell." The teenager groused darkly.

"No one's gonna lock you away, now kiss me," Fenrir ordered, not giving the boy a chance to respond on his own and instead simply taking a kiss. Although Harry did his best to try and deepen the contact, the Alpha showed an amazing amount of control for a werewolf who was less than half an hour away from entering his full blown heat and pushed the boy away firmly. "See you tomorrow, midday, then," he sighed before quickly stalking away, obviously not willing to test the boundries of his control.

Harry gave a light sigh as he watched his Alpha walk away. The whole situation was going to cause him sleepless nights, he just knew it.

* * *

End of Chapter 35.  
Horcruxes are our focus...Briefly XD Not gonna spend a lot of time on them (which is why there's only four chapters laft instead of something like fourteen) but they need to be touched upon because, well, wouldn't make sense otherwise, would it?  
I must be off now :) But I'm gonna bounce away because I'm still majorly chuffed about breaking the 1000th review barrier :D (bounces away).

Hugs  
Dream


	36. Chapter 36

Hi everyone :)

Many, many thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. And, since I dedicated a chapter to DanceswithHippogriffs for reviewing every chapter before, I must now do the same for follw who has done exactly the same thing :)  
Now, a quick note for you all. I had several reviewers all ask me the same question last chapter: why, if Harry is immune to lycanthropy, is he not immune to the flu? Since so many people asked, I decided to explain here rather than explain it to people individually. The reason is that the phoenix healing abilities is for _magical _conditions. Lycanthropy is a magical disease whereas there's nothing magical about flu. I couldn't in good conscience have Harry be immune to everything because that's a bit too Super!Harry/Harry Stu-ish for my liking. Also, just quickly; why did everyone think Harry was proposing to go to Fenrir during the day? Both clearly specified a day-time visit XD

And with that cleared up, let's continue on with things, hmm?

* * *

The first morning of the full moon of April saw Harry skulking through the school, taking care not to be seen as he headed outside to see Fenrir. It wasn't fair for the Alpha to have to suffer through his heat on his own and just because Harry wasn't affected by the period anymore, it didn't mean that he was going to leave Fenrir alone or that he wasn't excited by the idea of a desperately aroused Fenrir. Plus, the fact that Harry was in complete control of his senses meant that he would be able to better control their time together instead of them both just getting completely lost in each other. Fenrir thought it was dangerous but the teenager was determined to prove him wrong. He was obeying the instruction to only visit between eleven and one however; by the time he reached the Alpha it would be just about eleven.

Harry released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when he finally made it out of the school. He didn't want the bother of having to explain himself to people, or run the risk of someone stopping him from getting outside, which was why he had been so determined to make it out without someone seeing him. The last thing he needed was to be seen by Sirius, even Severus would no doubt attempt to "make him see sense". But now that he was out of the school, Harry felt more confident that he could make it to Fenrir without anyone attempting to stop him. So he stopped his skulking and instead broke into a run towards the forest.

Once he had passed the beginning of the tress, Harry was surprised just how quickly he managed to track down his Alpha. He had quite honestly expected the man to have hidden himself quite deeply in the forest in an attempt to avoid him more than anything. In reality, Harry found the man laying in a clearing after only a minute of passing those first few trees.

Fenrir was laying on his back, not moving, and apparently not awake if his closed eyes were anything to go by. Harry knew differently however. Even if the influence of the moon was at its weakest right at that moment, it was doubtful that Fenrir would be exhausted enough to fall asleep. Sure enough, as the teenager approached, the man cracked an eye open to watch him.

"You actually came then," he grunted, not sounding the least impressed.

"You should know that I always do what I say I'm gonna do," Harry pointed out lightly.

Fenrir gave a grunt but said nothing more.

The teenager could only smirk at the man's nonchalant behaviour; it was hard to take him seriously when he was sporting such an extreme erection.

Harry wasn't interested in playing coy or dragging anything out. He was intent on getting what he (and Fenrir) wanted as soon as possible and as often as possible in the following two hours. Without hesitation the teenager removed his robe (leaving himself completely naked) and straddled the man's waist. He neglected to connect them just at that moment though and instead focussed on leaning in to kiss the rough lips of his lover. Fenrir reacted immediately and enthusiastically, lifting his head a little to return and deepen the contact, darting his tongue past the youthful lips in a crude mimic of what was about to happen lower down.

A breathy gasp escaped the teenager as he felt himself grow harder from the kiss, a pleasant buzz tingling his body as arousal well and truly set in. Although he wanted nothing more than for their kiss to continue, he wanted Fenrir inside him. He wanted to feel the stretch, he wanted to feel full, he wanted to be connected to the man beneath him in the most intimate way possible.

Harry reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and earned himself a grumbling of disapprovement from Fenrir. He gave his Alpha a small grin before he stood, though only for a moment, just long enough to turn around so when he sat on the man's chest, he could easily get his mouth to the heavy erection. Although Harry had already prepared himself in advance, he knew that everything would go so much more smoothly, and feel so much better, if the length going inside him was at least slickened with saliva. So the boy took a moment to gather some liquid in his mouth before he took in as much of his mate's cock as possible.

"Fuck, that's right," Fenrir groaned the moment he was taken in his lover's mouth. "That's what I need."

Harry made a quick job of it, not wanting the Alpha to reach a climax before they joined at a different part. He lifted his mouth when he was satified that he had Fenrir wet enough before he stood once again and turned back around. The werewolf gave a snarl of impatience as his hips thrust into the air, desperate for friction.

"Would you make up your fucking mind!" He snapped irritably.

Oh, it was so tempting to torment the man, tease him a little, make him wait a little longer. Under any other circumstances the teenager probably would have given into that temptation. However, Harry remembered the agony of his heats and he hadn't even been a full werewolf. Fenrir was being grumpy, but, quite honestly, he was allowed to be when everything was taken into consideration. And so Harry chose the kindest option and hesitated no longer to lower himself onto Fenrir's burning erection, taking the length into him easily and quickly. The speed was obviously not fast enough for the werewolf who bucked his hips up abruptly, forcing himself in completely.

Harry gasped in both surprise and pleasure at the unexpected fullness and he'd barely had time to recover before he was rolled over suddenly. The positions abruptly switched, with the teenager now on his back and the man above him, Harry wondered for a moment if perhaps he should've listened to Fenrir and whether or not this was actually a bad idea. That trecherous thought lingered for only a moment however before the thrusting began and the teenager couldn't think for the pleasure coursing through his entire body.

He always liked it with Fenrir, it was always good, it was always pleasureable. At that moment though, it was just wow. There were no words to describe the bliss rushing through Harry's body from his Alpha's furious pace and the attack of the man's lips and teeth on his neck, the side where the bite scar remained from the first time they had mated after the teenager had been reborn. There was no reason why it should've felt so much better than usual but it did. It was incredible and Harry lost himself in it.

It couldn't have been too long, it couldn't have even been five minutes, but it felt like a sweet eternity for both males as they floated in an ocean of shared pleasure and passion. Fenrir climaxed abruptly and with a loud roar of tortured satisfaction, his previous rhythm faultering but his speed not being at all affected. Harry didn't find release but that was fine with him; they had another hour and fifty minutes together after all. There was plenty of time for him to reach his peak, perhaps even more than once.

Fenrir pulled out and collapsed to his mate's right, landing heavily and panting as though he had just run a double marathon. Harry gave a lazy stretch and a happy hum before he rolled over so he was laying chest to chest with his lover. "Ready to go again?" He asked with a coy smile.

Fenrir gave a rumble deep in his chest and rolled them over so he had the teenager pinned underneath him once again. "You don't know what you've just got yourself into." He growled, leaning in low until their noses were barely an inch apart.

The teenager offered a coy look and a confident smirk at that. "You'll just have to surprise me then." He murmured lowly.

* * *

Harry's face was fixed in a hard look of determination which was only present to stop himself from wincing as he awkwardly walked down a corridor of the school on his way to see Severus. Fenrir had not been the least bit gentle with him and moving had become somewhat painful. The teenager was hoping that to anyone he passed, seeing the straight look on his face would nullify the limp he wasn't able to quite smother. However, if they did notice the limp, then he hoped that it would be put down to a strained muscle or something of the such. He certainly didn't want people to know that he had been plundered so hard that he was now suffering for it; that just would've been embarassing.

"Harry!" The voice of Draco suddenly called to him from somewhere.

The dark haired boy paused and glanced around to see where his friend was. In the end, he spotted him coming down a nearby flight of stairs being followed by someone Harry had never met before. A boy most probably around their age with dark skin and a very serious expression on his face. It was a rather peculiar situation as Draco had never spoken to him in the presence of another friend before and so he was unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Everything all right?" Harry asked by way of greeting when the two boys reached him.

"Yes, of course," Draco reassured confidently. "This is my friend Blaise Zabini." He introduced the unknown boy.

"Um, hi, nice to meet you," Harry greeted a little weakly.

"Potter." The dark skinned boy grunted.

"Blaise wants to help the cause; he has some information that would definitely be useful to us." Draco revealed.

It only took Harry a moment to realise what his friend meant and when he did his eyes widened in something akin to horror. He gave Draco a pointed look, one that clearly spoke of his disappointment in the blond for involving someone else in such a dangerous situation.

"He came to me," Draco tried to defend. "I just told him what was going on."

"And if he had been a spy?" The dark haired boy challenged.

"Ah, but he wasn't, so it's all right," the blond grinned.

Harry, however, remained unimpressed. Instead of continuing to argue over it (of which there was very little point in doing) he chose to address Blaise. "So you have information?"

"You're looking for things called Horcruxes, right?" The Slytherin asked with a small smirk. "My family's in possession of one. Something called Gaunt's ring; given to my father by the Dark Lord for safe keeping."

Harry's eyes widened at that piece of information.

"I can tell you where it is exactly, on one condition."

"Which is?" The dark haired teenager asked a little warily.

"I want protection." Blaise said sternly. "I want my family locked away and I want to be put somewhere where the Dark Lord can't get to me."

"Sounds fair enough," Harry consented. "I can't promise you those things though, I'll have to speak to the Headmaster about it."

"You better speak to him quickly then, my offer won't last forever." The Slytherin said with a glare before he turned around and left.

Harry blinked a little at the abrupt and rather hostile end to the conversation and he turned a confused look onto Draco. "For someone who wants to help, he was rather unhelpful."

"He's just stressed at the moment. He might not like his family much but betraying them is still a big deal for him." The blond explained.

"You think he's being genuine then?"

"Wouldn't have introduced him to you if I thought for even a second he was a Death Eater."

Harry nodded a little and did feel reassured by that. He knew Draco would have to be very sure of someone's intentions before he exposed Harry to them. Involving someone else, especially someone of their age, wasn't an ideal situation but if Blaise really wanted to help and he had such vital information then it couldn't be helped. Harry only hoped that the boy could be assured what he not only wanted but also what he was going to need after helping them; safety and protection.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed, his mind momentarily drawing a blank. "Oh, uh, no, not yet."

"Want to head down to the kitchens and eat with me?"

Harry smiled at the offer and nodded happily. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The full moon was finally over and Harry stood at the school's entrance, eagerly waiting for his lover to return. Then, the moment he caught sight of the man approaching, the teenager ran up to him. Fenrir caught the boy easily and immediately lifted him high enough to seal their lips together in a deep kiss. Harry immediately submitted, parting his lips to allow his lover's thick tongue to enter his mouth and explore while he wrapped his legs around the adult's waist to help keep them connected.

After lingering moments of being joined in that oxygen-draining kiss, Fenrir tore his lips away with a harsh breath. "Fuck," he growled. "Not sure I can wait to get inside to pound you raw."

"I came to you every day and you still need more?" Harry asked, partly stunned, partly delighted.

"I would've stayed buried inside you for the entire three days if I'd had my way," the Alpha growled into the boy's ear before stealing his lips again.

Harry allowed their kiss to linger to several moments before he made them pull apart and then used all his strength to keep the Alpha face at arm's distance. "At least let us get back to our rooms before you grope me."

Fenrir sneered and easily yanked the boy closer to him so that the small body was flush against his own again. "Like I said," he rumbled huskily. "Don't think I can wait."

Their lips came together again and this time Harry found himself powerless to stop it. He sagged a little in Fenrir's arms as he gave up completely, no longer willing to care that they were outside and that anyone was going to be able to see anything they did. Then there was probably a law somewhere against sex in a public place or something of the such. Yet Harry couldn't bring himself to care as his breath was yet again completely stolen from him.

"I may have realised that I can't stop you from groping my godson, but I don't need to see it."

Harry regained his sense at that and immediately pulled away from Fenrir, blushing a little at being caught in such a situation (though not really understanding why he was quite so embarrassed). The Alpha wasn't at all pleased with that and he turned to yell at Sirius who had obviously been the one to speak. However, the words died in his throat upon seeing that an exhausted, sickly looking Remus was with him, an arm slung over Sirius' shoulder to help support the weight. A slow smirk spread across Fenrir's lips as realisation crept up on him and he gave the two men a slightly mocking stare.

"Perverts," he sneered as he turned to leave, still holding Harry in his arms and carrying him rather than letting him walk.

While Sirius immediately started ranting about hypocrites and lies, the teenager glanced from his godfather to his lover. "Why did you call them that?"

"They're shagging." Fenrir replied simply.

"Really?" Harry gasped at that, once again glancing back to the two men. "How do you know?"

"They're coming back from a forth full moon together; if Black and Lupin aren't shagging consensually then one of them gets off on rape."

"Wow, I never would've guessed."

Fenrir gave a small grunt of amusement. "That's because despite growing up with me as an example, you're still ridiculously innocent."

* * *

With the disruption of the full moon over and both Fenrir and Remus fully recovered from the period, the hunt for the forth Horcrux in the junk from Sirius' attic began. The last surviving Black heir (and Remus) had arrived to Harry and Fenrir's rooms on the morning of the first Saturday after April's full moon with several bags of old heirlooms and accumilated magical rubbish and had promptly dumped it all on their living room floor. Although neither the teenager nor the Alpha were too happy to have their personal living space cluttered to such an extent, it at least motivated them to sort through everything quickly. They had already managed at least a third of it all before Severus had come to join them to help with the sorting. Two o'clock in the afternoon of that same day and they had but one more pile to look through.

"Did we really have to sort through all this crap?" Sirius asked in a huff as he carelessly threw an old china teapot to the side as though it was a bouncy ball. "The mere fact Greyback didn't sense anything when we first started should've told us there was nothing here."

"We can't take Greyback's senses for granted," Severus disagreed with a shake of his head. "The presence of magic seems to dull his senses and a lot of these are magical items. We can't run the risk of missing something just because he doesn't immediately feel anything."

"No one asked you to hang around and help, Black." Fenrir grunted from where he sat in his usual armchair having long since given up on searching.

"Someone has to give Harry a hand." Sirius shot back as though Remus and Severus weren't helping either. It was more of a dig at Fenrir however, something that the Alpha didn't fail to pick up on.

The largest male in the room looked as though he was about to retaliate, but then Harry managed to catch his eye. His expression was slightly pleading and it was obvious the teenager didn't want an argument to blow up. So Fenrir let it go and instead chose to ignore his mate's godfather. Harry was keen to make sure Sirius didn't push the subject any further either and so began to desperately think of something to start a conversation. It was then that he remembered Draco's friend and the boy's offer and the fact he had yet to tell anyone about it.

"Draco introduced me to one of his friends during the full moon," the teenager began. "Said that he had some information we could find useful."

That definitely caught everyone's attention and their gazes were immediately on Harry.

"And what information would that be?" Severus enquired, sounding rather suspicious.

"Apparently, the boy's family are quite high up Death Eaters and they've been trusted with the location of a Horcrux. He offered to tell me where it is as long as I can assure his safety and that his family will all be arrested."

"What was this boy's name?" Remus asked carefully, obviously not knowing how to take the situation.

Harry hesitated a moment before giving a small groan. "Oh, what was it Draco called him?" He murmured to himself. "You know him, Severus, that friend of Draco's, the coloured one..."

"Harry!" Remus scolded him suddenly.

The teenager visibly jumped at the sudden telling off and he gave the werewolf a confused look. "What?"

"You shouldn't refer to people like that."

"...Like what?"

"You shouldn't describe people with dark skin as "coloured"." Sirius clarified helpfully.

Harry's expression just turned even more confused. "Why not?"

"Because it's considered racist," Severus explained.

The blank look on the teenager's face made it clear he was still nonethewiser as to what the adults were talking about.

"Didn't you teach him anything?" Remus demanded of Fenrir with a disapproving frown.

"I taught him what mattered and our Sire taught him what mattered. Racism didn't matter to us. We never came across it and the pup had better things to think about than the pathetic bigotries of Muggles." Fenrir justified with a sneer.

"What's racism?" Harry asked curiously, obviously intrigued by whatever it was the adults all knew of.

"It's the name given to the act of discriminating against people simply because of the colour of their skin." Severus answered.

"...Okay..." The teenager said slowly, frowning still in confusion. "Why do people do that?"

"It's similar to Voldemort picking on Muggle-born magic folk, or the way werewolves aren't really accepted in mainstream Wizarding culture." Sirius put in then. "Doesn't make any sense to anyone with half a braincell."

"So why is "coloured" a particularly bad word?"

"It's the term used a long time ago when racism was accepted and the norm. It's associated with ideas of white supremacy, or at least that's how I understand it, I might be wrong." Remus said.

Harry was silent then as he simply reflected on the situation. Bigotry had always been a bizarre concept to him. He never understood the difference people saw in the "purity" of a wizard's blood and now he couldn't understand the difference people saw in the colour of skin. The teenager had never felt anything close to hatred and he only disliked those who had hurt him or anyone else he cared about first and he didn't see why someone would immediately hate someone and think them inferior simply because of something as uncontrollable as the colour of their skin.

Perhaps his confusion was showing on his face as Fenrir suddenly spoke to him: "Don't think too hard on it Pup, it's nothing that can be changed and it's nothing that concerns you."

"But it just seems so unfair, so wrong." Harry murmured sadly.

"It is," Fenrir agreed easily. "But like I said, nothing can change it and it only really exists in the Muggle world. Wizards have more important things to discriminate against, like blood and species."

Harry gave a small hum, one of acknowledgement rather than anything else, and leaned against Fenrir's leg, pressing his cheek to the warm, hairy skin of the man's thigh. For that moment, he was disappointed with humanity and it wasn't a disappointment he could easily shake off.

* * *

With Blaise's offer made known, arrangements were soon made by those who were in charge of all the technicalities. The boy got the protection he had insisted on and his family had been arrested on suspicions of being Dark wizards and having links to Voldemort; with the evidence they had from Blaise and other sources, Azkaban sentences were almost guaranteed. With all that done, Blaise had finally disclosed the location of the Horcrux Gaunt's ring. It was that day, a Sunday, that a team of Aurors were going to retrieve it accompanied by Sirius and Remus (who were going as representatives of the Order of the Phoenix (Harry had no idea what that was but he hadn't asked for an explanation)). While that was going on in another part of Britain, Harry and Fenrir and Severus were taking the time to keep going through the junk Sirius had brought from his house, another pile having been brought to them before the man had left with the Aurors. They were more hopeful for that current pile of junk, however, because Fenrir had felt something the moment it had been brought into his and Harry's rooms. Unfortunately, there was a lot of junk now in the room and all three males were getting rather tired of so much fruitless seaching.

"Can you at least sense what part of the room it's in?" Severus asked tiredly, taking a moment to pause and rest. "What wall it's closest to? What pile it might be in?"

"Do you not think I would've said something by now if I did?" Fenrir muttered irritably, enjoying the task no more than the other adult. "I just know there's a Horcrux in here somewhere."

"Can't you try concentrating harder?"

"It doesn't work like that!"

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head as the men began to bicker between themselves. Honestly, they were both so impatient and they let that impatience get them all irritated and then they took it out on everyone else. That was why the teenager was remaining quiet; no need to attract their negative attention when they were obviously satisfied with arguing between themselves.

Picking up an old wooden box from the pile of objects beside him, the teenager carefully lifted the lid to peer at what was inside. When he saw nothing of immediate threat, he opened the lid the rest of the way. There was nothing inside it other than a little golden couple who were frozen in each others arms, in the never-ending dance hold. A music box then; how boring. Harry immediately discarded the item, his curiosity satisfied and instantly forgotten. He took a moment simply to look around, hoping that something might catch his eye. Indeed, he did notice something and he was immediately intrigued.

It was shiny (which was always good) and there was obviously some sort of green gems, perhaps even emeralds, decorating whatever it was. Eagerly, the boy reached for the object that was half buried underneath something else. He pulled it into the open, holding it in the palm of his hand for a moment. It appeared to be a large locket, a chain on one end to go around the neck no doubt, decorated with an "S" made from many small emeralds. When it caught the light, it glittered pleasantly and Harry's eyes lit up in delight at the object.

"Ooo, pretty," he murmured as he held the locket up by its chain in front of himself. He let it dangle like that for a moment before taking hold of it with his hands again and trying to prise the two halfs apart. It soon became obvious, however, that the locket was stuck shut.

"Pup!" Fenrir's voice suddenly barked, causing Harry to freeze immediately. "What have you got?"

Harry immediately held the locket up by its chain for his Alpha to see.

"It's a Horcrux," Fenrir immediately revealed.

Severus stopped searching at that and turned to look to Harry who was still holding the locket out, away from his body. He stood and moved over to the boy, carefully settling on the floor beside him and examining the locket just by eye, not daring to touch it.

"Another heirloom of Slytherin's perhaps." The professor theorised eventually.

"Well, no more reason to keep going through all this stuff, even if the Black's were the Dark Lord's boot lickers, he wouldn't have trusted them with more than one Horcrux," Fenrir predicted as he stood. He moved over to Harry and took the locket from him before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of the teenager's head. "Nice work Pup," he congratulated before straightening up. "We'll take it to Dumbledore this evening."

* * *

Almost a month passed after Slytherin's locket had been found and it still hadn't been destroyed simply because they couldn't open it. They had tried destroying it from the outside but the golden case was apparently inpenetrable and they hadn't so much as scratched or dented it let alone pierced or broken it. Obviously they had to open it to destroy it, but they still couldn't figure out how, exactly, that was to be done. Within that month, Gaunt's ring had been located and destroyed but there were no other leads on any of the other Horcruxes. Their attention was stuck on the locket and yet they still hadn't figured out how to unlock it.

But then the answer had come to them and it had started so very innocently. Harry had finally noticed that each of the Houses of Hogwarts had an animal representing them and he had asked Severus why Slytheirn's was a snake. Naturally, the first answer the professor had given was that it was because Slytherin had been a Parselmouth and able to talk to snakes. And then that was it. The two males had looked at each other in realisation, both coming to the same conclusion as each other; perhaps the locket would open if told to do so in Parseltongue!

But, of course, there was a problem. Harry no longer had Voldemort's soul inside of him and so was no longer able to speak Parseltongue with the ease he had before. To remedy that, Harry had consented to allow Severus into his mind to seek out his memories from when he had entered the Chamber of Secrets. They assumed, along with Dumbledore and Fenrir, that the command "open" would be enough to open the locket as it had been enough to open the Chamber and so Severus was to locate Harry's memory of that day and push it to the front of the boy's mind so that he might be able to mimic the sound at least.

It was, admitedly, a far fetched idea, one that had as much chance of not working as it did working. However, after over two weeks of practice on Harry's part, he felt satisfied that he had it nailed and was ready to attempt opening the locket. Because they were dealing with a Horcrux however, they decided to take precautions. Severus, Dumbledore, Remus, and Sirius would all be present with their wands drawn just in case. Fenrir would also be there, to support Harry should anything happen directly to the teenager.

For that reason, they were all gathered in Dumbledore's office, surrounding the locket that rested on the headmaster's desk. Harry stood just in front of it, Fenrir directly behind him, Severus and Dumbledore to their left, Sirius and Remus to their right. Four wands were trained on the locket and one petrifying glare from the Alpha. Everyone was silent as they waited for the moment to come.

After taking in a deep breath through his nose and releasing it out of his mouth, a look of determination crossed Harry's face then. Very clearly and very confidently, he hissed the word he needed to speak: "Open."

Slytherin's locket popped open with a small click and, tentatively, Harry approached it in order to pull back the top half to expose the sensitive inside. The moment he had done that, however, light immediately shot out from it. The teenager staggered backwards, taken by surprise, his body steadied by Severus who just happened to be closest to him. Everyone was shocked to see that the light had taken on the image of Harry sandwiched in between Draco and Severus, and obviously very happy to be as such, Harry and Severus probably being two who were the most shocked. They shared a quick look of confusion before the image began to talk and recaptured their attention.

"Did you really think I could put up with you forever?" The fake Harry said in a cruel, sneering tone as it stared directly at Fenrir. "Did you really think I would never want someone better? Why should I put up with you when I could have anyone I wanted?" He stopped then and turned to the illusion of Draco, pulling the blond into a heated kiss.

"What is this?" The real Harry demanded angrily, before he approached his mate. "Fenrir, you can't believe this, surely?"

Fenrir didn't say anything though. His gaze was fixed steadily on the image emitting from the locket, of Harry locked between Severus and Draco, his lips sealed to the blond's as the adult's hands travelled to the most inappropriate places on the dark haired teenager's body. Harry didn't know whether his Alpha was under some sort of spell or if he was simply too consumed with rage to answer. He didn't much care to be honest.

"Someone stop it, someone stop it now!" He ordered harshly, glaring at the other occupants in the room as though it were their faults.

"You disgust me," the fake Harry began to speak again, having finished snogging Draco and being groped by Severus. "I was thirteen when you first touched me, I was fourteen when you stole my virginity. You're nothing more than a pervert who stole me innocence. I despise you; I only kept you around because you did a decent job protecting me. That is, until you nearly bit my leg in two."

"Fenrir, don't listen to it!" The real Harry begged desperately.

Fenrir just stood there, an unreadable expression on his face, completely silent.

"I hate you more than anything." The illusion said nastily.

"Right, that's it," the real Harry declared angrily as he marched over to the right side of the room, yanking Gryffindor's sword from where it rested on one of the shelves. "I've had enough of listening to this crap." And with that, he strode over to the locket and with all his strength, plunged the thin blade into the centre of the locket.

A terrible scream filled the room, causing everyone to wince including Fenrir who seemed to have at last returned to reality somewhat. However, nothing more spectacular than that happened and the images of Harry, Draco, and Severus vanished completely and without fuss.

With that done, Harry dropped the sword as though it was nothing and turned away from the shattered locket in favour of approaching Fenrir. He stepped right up to the man and spent a moment just staring up at him. Then, with as much force as he could muster, he slapped the man's arm. It was doubtful it even so much as stung Fenrir but it was enough to force him to finally pay attention to his younger lover.

"You ever, ever, believe something that stupid again and I will kick your arse!" Harry threatened seriously before he wrapped his arms around the Alpha's waist and held him more tightly than ever before.

Fenrir didn't say anything in reply but he did eventually bring his arms up to return the embrace. He looked at no one though, instead staring down at the floor two feet away from him.

* * *

Fenrir had been very quiet ever since the incident with the locket the previous day. He'd barely said more than five words even when Harry had tried really hard to initiate a conversation. Though the man wasn't acting completely distant. He seemed unable (or perhaps simply very unwilling) to leave Harry alone for any length of time. If they were sitting, Fenrir dragged the boy onto his lap, if they were laying down then the Alpha would hold his mate firmly, and when Harry had tried to leave to do his bi-daily visits to other people (Severus and Sirius mostly, but also Ron and Hermione and Draco) the man had forced the portrait entrance shut without word or explanation until Harry had given up on the idea.

It was an unnerving, not to mention annoying, period of time and Harry was determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering Fenrir. He felt like he already had a decent idea, it was obviously about what had happened with the locket. Knowing that was rather useless if Fenrir wasn't going to talk about it though. So, Harry had devised a nice, quiet evening for them. He'd run a nice bath (water so hot it was almost scolding and no bubbles, just the way Fenrir prefered) that they would share and he hoped it would be relaxing enough to prompt the Alpha into opening up just a little bit.

Getting Fenrir into the bath was surprisingly easy, Harry had simply gone in and his Alpha had soon followed. Unfortunately, opening conversation was something that wasn't so easy. Harry needed to phrase the question just right. Be too blunt and Fenrir just simply wouldn't answer. Be too vague and Fenrir would intentionally missinterperate the question. So silence lingered between them for quite a while, the two lovers just sitting together, the teenager in between the adult's legs with his back resting against the solid chest.

Finally feeling courageous enough, Harry turned his head slightly so he could press a quick kiss to the haired chest behind him. "I love you," he murmured gently and with all his sincerity.

Fenrir heaved a huge sigh and rested his nose in the boy's hair. "I know you do Pup,"

"Do you really?" Harry asked quietly, his heart pumping as his anxiety grew. "Or do you think I'm going to leave as soon as someone better comes along?"

"Pup..." Fenrir began to protest.

"You said you know I love you," Harry interrupted firmly. "Do you really?"

"Yes, I do, it's just," the man growled, obviously struggling to express what was going on inside his head in words. "There's always that doubt, that possibility that eats away inside you."

"I'll only ever love you."

"You can't say that Pup," Fenrir sighed, sounding suddenly tired. "You're fifteen; people sometimes become totally different as they grow up, and you've still got a lot of growing up to do. Day might come when you realise that you really do deserve more than an irritable, bigoted old werewolf. You seem to be the only person in the world who can't see what a complete bastard I am and I'm including myself in that."

"Oh I know how much of a bastard you are," Harry revealed, his tone laced with amusement. "I just don't particularly care. You've never been particularly bad to me and that's all I really care about." He paused then as he turned around in the water in order to face his lover, straddling the wide waist, large hands instantly coming to settle on his hips. "You're the one I want, crankiness and violence and everything. You wouldn't be you without your personality, and if you weren't you, I wouldn't love you...If that makes sense."

Whether or not it made any real sense, it obviously made sense enough to Fenrir. Without another word he drew his mate closer to him and sealed their lips in a deep kiss. After that, no more words were said throughout the rest of the night and no more doubts were had.

* * *

End of Chapter 36.  
Aww man, that was rushed. Does it seem rushed? It totally does, doesn't it? I didn't want the whole locket experience to drag out anymore though and the chapter was starting to get stupidly long.  
Next chapter I love though. Seriously, the next chapter was so fun to write, I can't wait to post it and get everyone's reactions :D So until then, have a good week people :)

Hugs  
Dream


	37. Chapter 37

Hi everyone :)

Many thanks for the reviews :) All the more for those who reassured me that they either didn't think the last chapter was too rushed or that they didn't mind that it was rushed (considering it's about Horcruxes and we all know the details of those). So, yes, big boost of confidence for me there :D  
Without further ado, on with the show :)

* * *

The days passed seemed to linger and yet they also passed so quickly, spring seemingly disappearing before it had even started in order to make way for summer. With five of the six destroyable Horcrux having been distroyed (the seventh being the piece of soul inside Voldemort) Harry and Fenrir knew they were close to regaining their freedom. It was a thought that both excited and worried them. Although both of them were eager to escape Hogwarts and the world of wizards that they had never felt completely comfortable in, both were anxious about where exactly they would go. Also, while Harry worried he would lose contact with those he had come to care about (Severus, Draco, Sirius, Remus), Fenrir worried about where, exactly, they would go when the time to leave came.

Neither spoke their worries to the other and instead continued on with their shared life, taking each day as it came.

For the second time in Harry's experience, and most probably the last time he would experience, it was the last day before the summer holidays started for the students of Hogwarts. Harry knew that could very well mean the last time he saw his teenage friends for a very long time, if not ever again.

The moment Harry had woken, he had dressed and dashed from his and Fenrir's rooms. He knew the students began to leave the school at midday and it had been mid-morning at that point. If he only said goodbye to one person, he wanted it to be Draco and so he had headed straight for boy's room. He had found him packing and had ended up helping. That took him all the way until midday (something he had regretted when he realised) and so he decided to walk his friend to the school's entrance.

Standing at the open doors, looking out at the carriages that waited for the students outside, the two boys were sharing a close hug, neither looking particularly willing to release the other. Harry knew that he, personally, was reluctant to allow Draco to go but only because he feared for the boy's safety. Lucius Malfoy was an active Death Eater and Draco was actively helping the Light. Only the other day he had provided information on the possibility of the last Horcrux being kept in his maternal aunt's vault at Gringotts. If his father was to discover he had told them even that, Harry dreaded to think what would happen to his friend.

"I'll write to you as soon as anything else comes up." Draco murmured quietly into Harry's ear.

"Don't put yourself in any danger." The dark haired boy ordered sternly as he pulled away, finally breaking the embrace.

The blond offered him an amused smile. "People don't call me a Daddy's Boy for nothing; he wouldn't let me get hurt even if he did find out what I'm doing."

The expression on Harry's face clearly conveyed that he wasn't in the least reassured.

Draco shook his head and patted the shorter male's shoulder. "See you again soon Harry," he said by way of parting before he turned and headed out of the school, dragging his trunk behind him.

Not a moment later, the call of his own name had Harry turning to look over his shoulder. He was delighted to see Hermione hurrying over to him, a bright smile on her face, Ron trailing along not too far behind.

"Oh, I'm so glad you guys haven't left yet!" Harry gasped happily as he met his female friend in a hug. "I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye. I probably won't be here when you get back in September and I hated the thought of never seeing you again without a proper farewell."

Hermione pulled back then and offered a folded piece of parchment. "It's just as well I have this for you then," she declared a little breathlessly. "It's my address. I'd love it if you wrote to me."

Harry couldn't contain his smile at that and immediately accepted the paper. "Of course I will."

"Ron's is on there as well, so you can write to him too." The girl revealed.

The smile on Harry's face just wouldn't leave and he gave his friend another quick hug. It was then that Ron joined them and immediately Harry switched from hugging the girl to wrapping his arms around the other boy. Ron was obviously surprised by the sudden embrace and although his face turned bright red, he did return the hug, giving Harry's back a few awkward pats. When they separated, he returned Harry's bright smile however so all was well.

"Have wonderful summers, both of you," Harry wished them both, stepping back a pace.

"And you make sure to keep safe." Hermione basically ordered.

"Yeah, we don't want our copies of The Daily Prophet to arrive one morning with the head-line that you've kicked the bucket." Ron said by way of agreement with what Hermione had said.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of letting Voldemort win." Harry told them both confidently, ignoring the slight flinch from the red head at the use of the name.

Hermione was obviously pleased with it though as she smiled. "Well then," she said with a final sigh. "Let's hope it isn't too long before we can see each other again. Bye Harry."

"Bye Hermione, bye Ron." The dark haired boy returned with a smile of his own.

"See ya later, mate," Ron said as he passed the shorter male by on the way outside, giving the slim shoulder a few hefty pats in the process.

Harry said nothing more and instead watched his two friends walk out the school's entrance. He hoped he would see them again but he supposed that moment wasn't really the best for planning ahead. The future was even more uncertain than before after all.

* * *

It was technically the first day of summer but that didn't stop Hogwarts being full of people. Harry and Fenrir still resided in the grounds (though mostly kept outside now that there were no students) but there were many other people there that day. The Order of the Phoenix (which Harry was now pretty certain was some sort of club) were meeting in the headmaster's office to discuss how it would be best to retrieve the final Horcrux, Hufflepuff's Cup.

With every member having already arrived and sitting in Dumbledore's office, Harry was surprised most of all about just how many people could fit into the room that was hardly what could be considered large in size. There were ten other people in the room: Dumbledore (of course); Severus; Sirius; Remus; Kingsley Shacklebolt; Tonks; the man Harry had been assured was the real Mad-Eye Moody; and then there were three members of the Weasley family, the parents and their eldest son. Along with Harry and Fenrir, there were twelve people in the room and although Harry could see them all in there, and he was sitting on Fenrir's lap rather than his own chair, he still couldn't quite understand how everyone had fit in the room so comfortably. The time arrived, however, when he was no longer able to concentrate on that conumdrum and instead he had to focus on the conversation at hand.

"At least we know the important things," Kingsley was saying to everyone. "We know what the Horcrux is and we know where it is. Now it's just a matter of getting it.

"Well, Draco told me that he can get the key for us if we really need it," Harry revealed. "But isn't there a way we can get in without it?"

"You mean break in?" One of the Weasley males, the younger, asked.

"No, nothing as extreme as that, but, well," he turned to look over to Tonks and Kingsley then (doing his best to avoid looking at the retired Auror just beside them). "You guys are Aurors, can't you get a warrant or something?"

"Too high profile." Kingsley disagreed. "Maybe if there wasn't a chance of us getting the key we'd go for it. Since it is an available option though, I don't see a reason for turning down his offer."

"But it's so dangerous for Draco." Harry tried to protest.

The male Auror shrugged. "He volunteered."

"But even if we have the key, it'll still be suspicious if people other than the Malfoys try to access it." Remus spoke up then.

"Polyjuice." The younger Weasley male suggested. "If Draco Malfoy can get us the Lestrange vault key, I don't see why he can't send along some hair samples from himself and his father."

"But then there's still the problem that the Lestrange vault has been frozen due to the incarceration of all the members of the family. Even if someone did just walk up with the key, even a member of the Malfoy family, they wouldn't be allowed access." Mad-Eye Moody revealed.

"Well, we're Aurors, we'll get some permission." Tonks easily said with a slight shrug. "It'll be far more discreet not to mention easier than getting a search warrant as well. We'll write up a letter giving Draco Malfoy permission to access the vault."

"Why Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

"He's the sole heir to his aunt's fortune since the woman's too insane to bother having children." Tonks explained.

"Well, if the Aurors are going to take care of getting into the vault, now all we have to decide is who will take the polyjuice potion and enter the vault as Lucius and Draco." Dumbledore said then.

"Surely Greyback will have to go as he's the one who can sense Horcruxes." Severus pointed out reasonably.

"But we actually know what we're looking for this time," Sirius disagreed almost immediately. "We know we're looking for a cup, anyone can recognise a cup."

"And what if there's more than one cup?" The Potions Master challenged. "What if there are several? Are they all to be returned to the school for examination? It would be far simpler to simply send Greyback."

"Do you mind going, Merick?" Dumbledore asked the werewolf.

Fenrir gave a small grumble of discontent. "I ain't thrilled with the idea but if it gets it out the way faster then I'll go." He replied a little awkwardly.

"I think it would be easier all around if you did go." The headmaster said with a small nod. "Now, that just leaves the question as to who will be Draco."

"The pup." Fenrir said instantly.

It was no great surprise when Sirius spoke up in disagreement. "Absolutely not."

"I ain't gonna go with anyone else."

"Then we'll send someone else."

The Alpha shrugged. "You do that then."

"Greyback, please," Remus tried then in a pacifying manner. "Surely you realise just how dangerous this could turn out to be. Do you really want to expose him to that sort of danger?"

"You mean like the sort of danger similar to letting him track down and fight a basilisk by himself?" Fenrir sneered. "I'll be there to look after him. Besides, polyjuice potion works better when the one drinking the potion is similar in height and build to the one whose likeness is being taken on."

"How the hell do you know that?" Kingsley gasped.

"I did attend Hogwarts for five years," the Alpha said with a roll of his eyes before returning to his point. "The pup's the closest to the little ponce's height and build, he's the natural choice."

That was something no one could argue with and Harry couldn't keep a small grin off of his face; they'd won on that issue at least.

* * *

With a plan on how to retrieve Hufflepuff's Cup now formed, Harry needed to write to Draco in order to instruct on what they needed: samples of both his and his father's hair; and the key to the Lestrange vault at Gringotts. He had left writing it until the weekend for no other reason than because of procrastination. He knew it wasn't really the sort of thing that should be put off but things just kept coming up mostly involving Fenrir. In fact, at that very moment, as the teenager attempted to write the letter, thick arms came around his shoulders and a rough cheek rubbed against his own.

"What're ya doin', Pup?" The deep voice of the Alpha rumbled in his ear, the tone laced with obvious arousal.

"Writing to Draco, telling him what we need for the potion." Harry answered distractedly, the movement of his quill never even slowing.

Fenrir gave a small growl at that and gently bit the teenager's ear lobe. Harry's vision immediately began to swim and he shivered in pleasure before snapping out of it. He tried his best to shrug his lover off then, turning his head in an attempt to distance himself from the man's lips.

"Fenrir!" He whined as the lips followed him and began to nuzzle down the length of his neck. "C'mon, I don't jump you like this when you're doing something."

"Hmm, pity," the Alpha grunted as he swiped his tongue up the length of the flesh he'd just nuzzled.

"I've put it off too long already, I have to write it now." Harry continued to protest.

"You can spare fifteen minutes."

"It wouldn't be fifteen minutes though, would it?" The teenager pointed out ruefully. "You'd keep me locked in the bedroom all afternoon, at least 'til it was dinner time."

"What makes you do sure?"

"It's what you did on Thursday when I was sitting down to write a letter. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were doing it on purpose."

"Can't help it that you're just that irrisistable." Fenrir growled lowly as he continued to pay a lot of attention to the teenager's neck even as he trailed one of his hands down the chest to rest suggestively on the flat stomach.

Harry frowned then and firmly lifted the man's hand from off of his stomach. "Fenrir, stop it, I have to write this letter."

"I ain't stoppin' ya," the Alpha pointed out lazily as he replaced his hand on Harry's stomach. "Feel free to keep writing, doesn't bother me."

"And how exactly am I supposed to concentrate on writing when you're doing...That, to me?" Harry demanded as the hand on his stomach began to lightly rub him through his robe.

"Not my problem. Never said you couldn't keep writing, not my fault you're easily distracted."

Easily distracted! Harry's mouth set in a grim line then; he'd show Fenrir just how easy it was to distract him. More determined than ever, the boy chose to simply ignore the hand on his abdomen and returned to writing his letter. He made a show of inking his quill again and putting the nib to paper to continue to write.

"Ah, so puppy wants to play, does he?" Fenrir chuckled in a husky voice. "That's fine with me. Of course, you do know you're going to lose, right?"

Harry remained completely silent.

"Tryin' to prove a point?" The man asked, his tone still laced with amusement, as the hand on the teenager's stomach moved lower down to cup the growing erection underneath the old robe. "No matter how much you try and pretend you're not effected, this," he paused there and gave the firmness a good squeeze, "will always give you away."

Harry grit his teeth and stiffled a moan. He was determined to stay focussed. He wouldn't sit back and enjoy Fenrir's attentions, he wouldn't even acknowledge them. No, he would write his letter. Once he had written his letter, he might give in, maybe, as long as his lover wasn't too much of a prat between that very moment to when the letter was finished.

A few minutes passed then and Harry was rather impressed with himself. Fenrir was still stroking him through his robe and yet he had managed to successfully put it out of his mind. He had made good progress with his letter and his handwriting hadn't appeared to have suffered because of the attentions. However, Fenrir had obviously noticed it as well and wasn't as impressed as he began to slink around the side of Harry's chair, dipping down onto his knees as he did and moving in front of the teenager.

Harry's hand froze momentarily and his eyes widened in both horror and anticipation. Surely Fenrir wasn't going to...Not while he was...Not underneath a desk! It was mind-boggling, it was shocking, it was an incredibly hot idea! If it had been any other time, Harry would've relished it. He was busy trying to prove a point at that moment though and having Fenrir suck him off underneath the desk wasn't going to help in putting that point across. Harry was incredibly tempted to protest in some way, either verbally or trying to keep the man physically at bay. That would count as acknowledging Fenrir though and that was exactly what the man wanted. Harry was determined not to lose and so he steeled himself for the pleasure he knew was about to come.

No matter how hard he prepared though, nothing could stop his heart-rate spiking at that initial lick and burst of pleasure. Harry thought that stopping himself from groaning or at least closing his eyes was probably the hardest thing he had ever done. And then when he slipped inside Fenrir's mouth completely and that hot, moist tongue ran across the entire underside of his erection, the teenager held his breath to stop himself from making any sort of sound.

Although he was determined not to glance down at that man currently pleasuring him, he could feel the intense gaze that was fixed on him and he could feel the lips around him were curved in a smirk. It only made Harry stubbornly keep writing, his pace even speeding up. His quill practically flew across the sheet of parchment and although the handwriting was getting steadily worse it was at least still ledgible. The fact that he had almost written all that he wanted to write spurred the teenager on greatly; if he could just hold on a little bit more...

The sudden long, hard suck on him was almost Harry's undoing. His right hand clenched and almost snapped his quill in half. It managed to survive but it still took all of Harry's self control to put it back to paper. He wanted nothing more than to drop it, dive his fingers into Fenrir's hair and thrust himself further into the man's mouth. It wasn't helping that Fenrir was intentionally adding variety to his act so that Harry didn't have a chance of getting used to the sensations. One moment he would suck, then he would pause and just use his tongue, then he would stop that and gently use his teeth; it was all completely maddening!

Pleasure started to build on top of pleasure and it became more and more difficult for Harry to keep acting as though nothing was happening. Every muscle in his body screamed to move, his voice wanted to moan and cry in delight, his eyes wanted to drift shut. The letter was no more than a line and a signiture away from completion though, he was so close to finishing it...

A long, hard suck on him was Harry's undoing. With a keen of pleasure, he dropped his quill, his hands immediately flying down to run through Fenrir's hair, as his back arched and he pushed himself further into the man's mouth. Fenrir obviously took that at a sign to stop playing as his efforts in everything doubled; his teeth, his tongue, his sucking. With such overwhelming sensation, the teenager's orgasm rushed through him almost immediately, earning another keen from him.

With his seed quickly being swallowed by Fenrir and the after-glow rapidly settling in, Harry released a heavy sigh and sank bonelessly into his chair. It wasn't long before he had been tugged off of the chair by his Alpha and bundled up in the man's arms in a close bear-hug.

"Can't resist me forever, can ya Pup?" Fenrir smirked triumphantly.

Harry gave him a lazy smirk of his own as he reached up to the desk and pulled down the piece of parchment he'd been writing on. He held it up and displayed that his name was now signed near the bottom. "Actually," he drawled, his voice filled with satisfaction, "I finished the letter just before I came. So, technically, I was free to react to you. I win."

Fenrir gave a light growl, one of playful irritation, and leaned in close to his mate's face. "I'll get you next time."

The teenager's smirk remained even after he had pecked a quick kiss to the adult's lips. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Everyone, even Harry, had been surprised when the letter to Draco Malfoy was answered but two days after it had been sent. One afternoon, Harry had recieved a parcel from the blond teenager. It contained the key to the Lestrange vault and also two sealed, glass vials, each one containing strands of blond hair, one labelled as Draco's and the other labelled as Lucius's. Fortunately, Severus had some Polyjuice potion stored away (Harry had made a mental note to never tease the man about his almost obsessive need to brew and store even the most obscure potions) so there was no need for them to wait for him to brew some.

And so came the day Fenrir and Harry had both looked forward to and dreaded at the same time; the day they were to take the Polyjuice and travel to Diagon Alley through the floo network. Both had gagged at the taste of the potion, both had been distasteful of their new bodies (Fenrir making a comment about feeling his testosterone level drop by half), and both had been reluctant to travel through floo. It was the only way to get them to Diagon Alley without Apparating however, and as much as Fenrir didn't want to floo, he out-right refused to Apparate.

They had left through Dumbledore's office and now they had each popped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Couldron. While Fenrir's arrival had been surprisingly graceful, Harry's had been less and he would have fallen if not for Fenrir deftly catching him before he could hit the ground.

"Honestly Draco, do try to maintain a certain sense of decorum." Fenrir chided in a voice that sounded remarkly like the Malfoy patriarch. So much in fact that it earned an astonished look from Harry.

"How the hell are you doing that?" He demanded in a hiss, making sure to keep his voice down so that no one accidently over-heard.

"I grew up around pureblood ponces, I know what one sounds like." Fenrir grunted, his voice returning to normal which was incredibly odd when the sound came from Lucius Malfoy's lips.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you can automatically parrot one," the teenager murmured as he was led out of the pub by the adult. "It just sounds so different from your usual voice."

"Don't doubt for a second that Malfoy talks that way naturally," the werewolf advised very quietly as he they came to stop behind a couple of middle-aged witches who were in the process of opening the way into Diagon Alley. He leaned in closer to Harry before finishing his sentence: "People like him are expected to talk the way he does, wouldn't surprise me if he puts a lot of it on. I grew up around purebloods remember? Used to be one. I know how they think unfortunately."

"Seems pretty pathetic." Harry said, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, well," Fenrir began until he was abruptly cut off by someone else.

"Excuse me, Mr Malfoy?" Said a female voice from behind them.

Both Harry and Fenrir paused and turned around to see who was being inconvenient and trying to talk to them. No sooner had they done that than they were blinded by the flash of a photo being taken of them. Then, when they had barely recovered, Fenrir found a well-manicured hand had been thrust in front of him to shake.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet," the woman introduced herself before getting straight her point. "There have been some rather nasty rumours floating around about you lately, Mr Malfoy; care to comment?"

Harry felt like groaning; so much for keeping things discreet. It was just typical that a reporter of all people would have to be in the same area as them and just have to notice them. He hoped that Fenrir would do the smart thing, say "no comment" and then just keep on walking. Unfortunately, one glance at the Lucius Malfoy face and the teenager could tell that his Alpha was going to use the oppotunity to cause trouble.

"And what rumours are they?" He asked, once again falling into a faultless impression of the Malfoy patriarch's cultured accent. "You mean the ones that refer to me as a Death Eater? Well, it's completely true."

The reporter's expression faultered at that and she looked genuingly shocked. "What?"

"You wanted a head-liner, yes? Well now you have one. Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater; I admit it." Fenrir said easily. "I've also been molesting my son since he was thirteen," and there he grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, causing the boy's grey eyes to widen in something akin to horror and they remained as wide as headlights even as their lips smashed together in a violent and showy kiss.

The light of a flash bulb flickered almost immediately and once it had, Fenrir released Harry. The teenager staggered a little in a somewhat dazed fashion and so Fenrir kept one arm around him as he turned a sneer onto the female reporter. "Feel free to put that on your front page and to quote me on anything I've just told you." He turned them and began to walk them away then, flippantly calling over his shouder: "I'll look forward to reading the article."

For long moments Harry was speechless and remained completely silent as his mate led him along. It was only when the large building that was Gringotts finally came into view that the teenager recovered enough to speak. "What the hell was that?"

"That poncy bastard deserves to be taken down a peg or two." Was all Fenrir said to that.

"But what about Draco? You totally just humiliated him!"

"Yeah, well he can stand a bit of dressing down as well."

Harry could only stare at Fenrir completely aghast.

Fenrir rolled his eyes. "Oh c'mon Pup, it's not the end of the world. Malfoy will see it, make a complaint, and before long they'll be able to prove it wasn't actually him and he'll get a retraction or something. No harm done in the long run. Besides, bet I made that stupid bint's day."

The teenager didn't say anything in reply to that, knowing that Fenrir wasn't a man who could be argued with. Truth be told, if not for the fact that Draco had been involved, he would've been a willing participant in trying to shame the name of Lucius Malfoy. Draco was his friend though and didn't deserve to be humiliated just because his father was a prat. But the damage had already been done. All Harry could hope was that his lover was right and that the truth would come out soon enough.

"Wasn't the same as kissing you." The Alpha said then, taking Harry quite by surprise.

"It wasn't?"

"Nah. Blondie's got no lips. I'd kiss you over him any day."

Harry frowned a little then and licked his lips, trying to decide if they were just as slim and unnoticeable as Fenrir apparently thought they were.

Fenrir sniggered at the sight. "Forget it Pup," he chuckled, patting the boy's head (after making sure no one was paying particular attention to them). "Just take my word that you've got a better kiss, better looking too."

"My, aren't you just full of compliments today." Harry noted, truthfully a little confused by the usually grumpy man's jolly mood.

"Maybe Malfoy's ponciness is rubbing off on me." The Alpha grunted just as they reached the massive building that was Gringotts. "Only speak when your spoken to, yeah? It'll make things easier."

"All right." The teenager agreed with a nod.

"Oh, and Pup?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to stare." The man smirked as he pushed the door open for the boy to enter.

Harry wanted to question what his Alpha meant but he wasn't given the chance. Fenrir took his wrist and dragged him into the bank. They strode straight down the middle and over to a long counter that lined one wall. The teenager's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the sight of those sitting behind the counter; tiny, ugly men, all looking incredibly grumpy. When the adult noticed the boy's expression, he gave him a discreet clip around the back of the head.

"If you're quite finished looking like a fish, you wanna remember who you are?" Fenrir growled irritably.

"But what are they?" Harry whispered slightly urgently.

"Goblins."

"Why are they here?"

"What sort of retarded question is that? They run this place, that's what they're doing here."

It was then that they reached the counter and found themselves face to face with one of the goblins. It slowly looked over to them and then, in a clipped tone, barked, "yes?"

"My son wishes to make a withdrawl from the Lestrange vault," Fenrir answered in the Lucius Malfoy voice. He lifted the envelope containing the letter from Tonks and Kingsley and held it out for the goblin to take. "We have written permission from two Aurors."

Whether the goblin was unconvinced or it was just its usual grumpy expression was unclear but it took the envelope without fuss. Harry didn't know how Fenrir felt as the creature opened the envelope and read the letter, but he could feel his own pulse racing and he was sure he could hear his heart pounding. If the goblin didn't believe their story or decided to delve further into the origins of the letter, they're smokescreen could be too easily blown away and they'd be left to face the consequences of trying to enter a vault they had no right to enter. Harry didn't like the idea of being found out, too much trouble was likely to be caused by it.

After what seemed like an eternity, the goblin folded the letter back in half and placed it somewhere under the counter. "Very well." It said in a clipped tone. "If you would like to give me your key," he instructed, and there was something in its tone that implied that he was suspicious of the situation.

"Of course," Fenrir said before bringing a hand to rest on Harry's shoulder. "Give him the key, Draco."

Harry thanked every lucky star he knew that he was paying close attention at that moment. He could only imagine the trouble that would've started had he not and missed the call of "Draco". It wasn't something he was used to being called after all. All was well in that aspect though and he quickly fished the large key out of the inside pocket of the coat he wore, lifting it to hand to the goblin. It was taken, studied closely, and then, finally, it seemed as though the goblin had enough confirmation of who the people in front of him were to justify no longer being suspicious.

"If you'd like to follow me then, Messirs Malfoy."

Without word, Fenrir and Harry waited for the little creature to hop from his stool and come waddling around the side of the counter to join them. Then, they followed on after him as he led them through Gringotts, all the way to the vaults. They passed them one by one before, finally, stopping in front of the one which was the Lestrange vault.

Harry couldn't help but feel increadibly uneasy as they stepped up to the massive door, because of the situation and because of the location. It was such a strange place filled with strange creatures and they were doing something that could get them into so much trouble. The boy edged closer to the adult beside him descreetly and lightly gripped the man's coat. Fenrir didn't pass comment but his eyes did briefly look down to the head of blond hair. When the clank of the opening door lock came, Harry visibly jumped and made no show of hiding how he was clinging to Fenrir. Luckily, the Alpha was able to quickly take control and adjust his arm so that it hid their contact and even allowed Harry to get a better grip on him. It was something the boy immediately took advantage of and he contented himself with clamping his lover's arm in a vice-like grip.

By the time the vault door was fully open, Harry had calmed down enough to drop Fenrir's arm and so when the goblin turned back to look at them, there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Take your time." The goblin invited insincerely, obviously meaning the complete opposite.

Fenrir gave the creature a sneer (partly because it was what Malfoy would have done, but also because he simlpy didn't like the goblin) as he led Harry into the vault. Althought the door wasn't shut behind them, the goblin had stepped to the side and was no longer visible in the doorway. It meant that as long as they kept their voices down, they were free to search however they liked. They still couldn't take too long though as their reason for being there implied that "Draco" knew what it was he wanted to retrieve.

"What do we do now?" Harry murmured quietly, taking a brief glance over his shoulder in an attempt to relieve his paranoia.

"Look for a cup, but don't touch anything," Fenrir instructed as he moved forward himself. "There's a lot of dark magic in here; the majority of this stuff is probably hexed or cursed."

"Can you not sense the Horcrux?" The teenager asked anxiously.

"It's in here," the werewolf growled. "I don't know where exactly but it is in here."

"How about I start on the left and you start on the right and then we'll meet in the middle?"

The adult didn't bother to give a verbal answer to that. Instead, he grunted and moved off to his designated side. Harry watched him for a moment before turning to his own side and beginning his own search. He kept it at the front of his mind not to touch anything, the warning of possible curses being enough to sufficiently scare him into compliance. Not that he would've been foolish enough to touch anything anyway. He may not have been too knowledgable of magic but he knew enough to know that anything to do with dark wizards (and therefore dark magic) was to be treated with caution.

They had only seemed to have been searching for less than a couple of minutes before Fenrir spoke once again: "Pup, over here," his voice was quiet, no doubt so that the goblin outside couldn't hear, but the sound easily reached Harry's ears.

Turning to look behind himself, Harry saw his Alpha pointing to one of the higher shelves. He followed the line of the pointed finger and saw what he was meant to; an old, unremarkable goblet. He frowned a little and moved over to his mate as he kept a constant stare on the cup.

"That's it?" He asked a little sceptically.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? It doesn't really look like a Horcrux."

"Neither did you." Fenrir grunted without humour.

Harry said nothing to that; the comment had been completely correct after all. Looking back up to the cup, he noticed that it was rather high up, about the same distance that Ravenclaw's diadem had been. That meant that the only safe way to get it was...

"So, you gonna lift me up?" Harry asked as he stepped around in front of Fenrir, his back to the man, and held his arms out to his sides.

Although the teenager had his back to his lover, he knew the man too well to know that he was struggling with the idea of letting Harry handle the Horcrux first once again.

"C'mon Fenrir, we don't have time. It'll be fine, just like last time." The teenager attempted to reassure.

Fenrir was still obviously unimpressed (as he always was with most things) but he did allow himself to be persuaded. His hands came to grip either side of his mate's waist and he easily hefted Harry off of his feet and into the air. The teenager wasted no time in reaching up and out to the cup. He had to stretch out quite a bit in order to reach it but he finally managed to get his hand into such a position that he could clasp the neck of the goblet comfortably. The apparently cool metal had only touched his skin for the briefest of moment, however, before his palm suddenly felt as though he was clutching a red hot poker.

"Ah! Fuck!" Harry gasped as his hand opened of its own accord and the goblet clattered to the floor at Fenrir's feet uselessly, curiously producing another one just as it hit the gound.

Harry was immediately set down on his feet and swung around so he was facing Fenrir. The man grabbed his hand and studied it intently. "Burnt?"

"Yeah."

"Is there a problem in there, Messirs Malfoy?" The voice of goblin asked then though he thankfully didn't come into them.

"We're fine, thank you." Fenrir replied immediately, nothing about the situation being betrayed in his tone. He offered no explanation and the goblin didn't press him for one. It was something Harry was thankful for as he wasn't sure he wanted to know what sort of excuse Fenrir would've made up.

The Alpha gave a soft grunt as he dropped Harry's hand in favour of shrugging off his coat so he could get to his shirt underneath. Nonchalantly, he ripped off his left sleeve from the shoulder; apparently his strength hadn't been effected by the Polyjuice. That, or Lucius Malfoy was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Wrap the cup up in that," he instructed Harry as he shrugged his coat back on. "Will probably stop it from multiplying as well."

Harry nodded and went to comply but had to hesitate when he realised that he wasn't sure which of the two was the one they needed. Or did he have to take both? Would he be able to wrap up both in just one sleeve? Fenrir hadn't given him his other sleeve and so that lent itself to the explanation that he was only supposed to take one. Though that then led back to the question of which one he was supposed to wrap up...

"The one on your left." Fenrir grunted suddenly upon noticing the boy's dilemma.

With the bit of information, Harry wasted no more time in seizing the cup, his skin protected by the material of the sleeve. With it in his hand he could then manouver it easily so that the cloth was wrapped around it completely and securely, the loose end tucked into a fold to prevent it from unravelling randomly. Fenrir held his hand out for it and Harry sighed a little as he handed it over; the Alpha really didn't baby him too much sometimes.

Tucking the cup into the inside of his coat, Fenrir sent a glance to Harry as he started out of the vault. "Grab something." He instructed simply.

Harry was a little confused as to what the man meant at first but he quickly figured it out. They had entered under the excuse that Draco needed to retrieve something from the vault, if they came back out with seemingly nothing then eyebrows would be raised. So Harry grabbed the first thing that came to hand (some sort of book) and then quickly followed Fenrir out of the vault.

No words passed between the two on the way out, nor were they exchanged with the goblin who led them back out to the main body of Gringotts. The silence remained as they left the bank and even continued when they were a fair distance away from it. Only when they were approaching The Leaky Couldron did Harry finally speak.

"We have it." He breathed in disbelief.

"Yeah." Fenrir grunted.

"And as soon as it's destroyed, there'll be no other Horcruxes left and Voldemort can finally be killed." Harry murmured, sounding slightly awed by that idea before his tone turned excited. "You know what that means, right?"

A grin spread across Lucius Malfoy's face then. Not caring who saw, Fenrir brought his arm up and around Harry's shoulders, pulling him in closer and keeping him at his side. He didn't speak, so Harry spoke the words they were both thinking.

"We're free to leave Hogwarts."

* * *

End of Chapter 37.  
Oh man, that final long segmant, that was so fun to write :D I thought of it around when I was writing Chapter 30 and I was so eager to get to this chapter just so I could write it down. Fenrir's so delightfully evil XD  
There's only two more chapter left people! Can you believe that? I'm certainly finding it hard to!

Hugs  
Dream


	38. Chapter 38

Hi everyone :)

If reviews were solid, I'd each and every one of them a kiss :D  
Hmm...Nothing more to say O.o Let's just get on with things, yeah?

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_This will be the last time I write to you from Hogwarts and, actually, this is the last time a letter from me will need to be destroyed the moment you've read it. Fenrir and I have come up with a plan, but it's a plan only you can make work. Don't worry, it doesn't require anything too taxing from you. All I need you to do is this; the next letter you get after this, make sure you show it to your father. No matter what it says, no matter what you think it gives away, you must show it to him, Draco. I know what I'm doing, don't doubt that for a second, so please just go with the flow no matter what._

_Now, onto more pleasant topics. How are you..._

"Pup?"

Harry's scribbling quill paused when he heard his name and he glanced up from the letter he was writing. Over his shoulder, he saw Fenrir standing in the doorway of their bedroom behind him, obviously having only just woken up. Harry had woken up at least a half an hour earlier. It was much earlier than either of them usually woke. It was early morning, very early morning, and the sun was only just starting to rise.

"Morning." He greeted the man quietly.

"Writing to the Malfoy whelp?" The Alpha asked as he moved over to the boy, bringing his arms around Harry's neck, splaying his large hands on the slight chest.

"Mmhmm." Harry hummed. "Just letting him know about the plan...Well, at least his role in it."

Fenrir gave a small grunt at that but otherwise passed no comment. There was a moment of nothing then before the man actually spoke. "Excited for later?"

Ah yes, later. Later would be when they finally got to leave Hogwarts with the knowledge that they never had to go back. They could leave the entire Wizarding world and never have any contact with it again. Harry doubted they'd go quite that far (Fenrir hadn't shown any signs of wanting Harry to cut all his ties with his wizard friends anyway) but it was more the principle of the thing. If they wanted, they need never think of magic or wizards ever again.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed after that thought with a smile before that smile faded to be replaced with a worried frown. "But...I'm a little scared as well."

"Of what?"

The teenager shrugged a little, feeling embarrassed. "Well, we've got no where to go. Don't get me wrong, I know you'll look after me, that's not what I'm worried about. I guess...Well, I guess I'm just thinking about too many what-ifs."

Fenrir gave another grunt at that as he stood up straight, his arms dragging away from where they had been looped around Harry's neck. "Don't worry about it," he instructed as he ruffled the boy's hair. "I've got it sorterd."

Now that surprised Harry and he gave the Alpha a quizzical look. "You have?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we going then."

"You'll find out this afternoon."

"Fenrir..." Harry began to protest before he was cut off by a peck on the lips.

"You trust me, yeah?" Fenrir asked gruffly and to which the teenager simply nodded. "Then don't worry about it. It's taken care of."

I was a wholey unsatisfying answer but Harry knew that no amount of nagging or complaining would get any other answer out of the man. So, he decided to let it go. He did trust Fenrir and if Fenrir said that he had sorted out where they were going to go then there was somewhere for them to go. And he was also confident that it wasn't going to be somewhere stupidly remote or too far away from those who had touched their lives at Hogwarts. Fenrir wouldn't make Harry give up his friends, of that the teenager was certain.

* * *

The time had finally arrived. It was the moment that Harry and Fenrir would close the book on their time in Hogwarts and re-open the book from their times of freedom. Despite the fact the teenager had made assurances to all he held dear that he would keep in contact with them and not just disappear, those closest to him were still acting as though he was leaving for somewhere they couldn't ever follow. Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore all stood outside of Hogwarts in order to say goodbye to the werewolf and the teenager, and each one looked about as happy as Harry felt sad.

"I'll write to you tonight." Harry assured Severus as he hugged the man tightly, getting a hug that was just as tight in return. "And then you can come and see me whenever you like, even tomorrow if that's what suits you."

"Better not be tomorrow though," Fenrir grumbled under his breath only to be ignored by all.

Harry moved onto his godfather then, allowing himself to be snatched into the man's arms. "The same goes for you too," the teenager reassured, offering an affectionate squeeze. "I'll write and you can come visit any time you want."

Sirius didn't say anything but the death grip he had his godson in said more than he ever could with words.

Still in Sirius's arms, Harry turned his head to address Remus. "You'll come with Sirius, right?"

"Of course." The kind werewolf confirmed as he helped to gently pry Sirius's arms loose so that Harry was freed again. "I'm sure we'll see you very soon."

Harry smiled at that before he turned to look at Dumbledore. "Headmaster?" He said very quietly as he approached the elderly man. "I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us. We haven't made it easy for you and you've shown infinite patience, with both of us, and I don't doubt you've saved our lives by allowing us to live here in Hogwarts's grounds." The teenager paused then and held out his hand for the wizard to shake. "Thank you for everything." He said again.

A happy smile creased Dumbledore's eyes then as he reached out and took Harry's slight hand in a warm shake. "You're very welcome, my dear boy. I'm only too glad that I could help."

"I hope we can see each other again someday." Harry wished sincerely as his hand was freed. Without waiting for a reply that time, the teenager turned and moved over to his Alpha.

Side by side, the two males turned and began to walk away, Fenrir's hand coming up to hold the back of Harry's neck. Neither looked back at those who watched them leave or the building that had provided them sanctuary. It was time for their lives to move on, but to where...Harry, at least, was uncertain.

* * *

They had been walking for the past two hours and Harry couldn't deny that the first prickles of anxiety were starting to make him feel antsy. Simply trusting that Fenrir had sorted everything out was quickly becoming not enough for the teenager. He knew he'd feel much better if he at least had the estimated length of the rest of their journey but he didn't really want to ask just in case Fenrir wouldn't even tell him that. If Fenrir refused to tell him, well, Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop himself having a pop at the man and that was never a good idea. Better to just keep quiet and focus on how he was sure he wouldn't be led astray by his Alpha.

However, soon after that it became clear where they were headed and Harry couldn't hide his disbelief. His eyes widened and he actually stopped where he was. Even if Fenrir had told them where they were headed, he knew he wouldn't have believed him. Even as they stood where they were, with the sight on the horizon, Harry couldn't quite believe it and he turned an uncertain look to Fenrir who had stopped as well and was now staring at him.

"Aberwyst manor? Are you sure?" Harry asked anxiously, knowing how much Fenrir despised his family's abandoned home.

"It's as good a place as any." Fenrir muttered as he glared off to the side, obviously reluctant to talk but doing it anyway. "Ain't ideal from a personal point of view but it's good for the situation: pretty isolated; loads of private land; warm and dry for you in the bad weather."

"But it's so big! We don't need all that space."

"Thinking we could just live in the kitchen and the conservatory," the man revealed. "We don't need much more space than that."

"But it holds such bad memories for you." Harry said, finally pointing out the main argument against settling in the old manor.

"Yeah, but they're just that; memories. Memories only hurt ya if you let 'em. And we'll make new memories, better memories, to replace the bad ones."

That last sentence and the emotion behind it made Harry's heart swell warmly. He didn't hesitate to hurry over to Fenrir and wrap his arms around the thick waist in a tight, close embrace. "I love you."

"Yeah, I know," Fenrir grunted before making the teenager pull away so they could start walking again. "C'mon, it's no weather for you to be wandering around outside with bare feet; sooner we get inside the better."

* * *

Harry could feel the heat and the general brightness of his surroundings as he slowly woke up. He opened his eyes a tiny crack but screwed them shut again almost immediately upon seeing that the world around him was ridiculously bright. Of course, a conservatory, with glass walls and a glass ceiling, would be like that. With a small groan of effort, the teenager sat up from where he and Fenrir had settled in a heavily padded recliner chair the previous night and then carefully got to his feet in order to plod his way into the kitchen. He completely disregarded the fact that he was naked, not even pausing to consider putting his robe on.

Upon arriving at the manor the afternoon of the previous day, Fenrir and Harry had immediately set about making the conservatory and the kitchen inhabitable. While Harry did the majority of the cleaning, Fenrir had gathered bits of furniture from the rest of the house to set up in the two rooms. When everything had been improved to a satisfactory degree, they had gathered their own dinners (Harry having to do his foraging from memory since he no longer had his enhanced sense of smell), ate, and then the lovers had "christened" the conservatory before promptly falling asleep.

Still squinting against the bright sun around him and still half asleep, Harry took the bowl containing his left over foragings from the previous evening and began to nibble on the slowly. He'd write to everyone who needed writing to later that morning and he'd definitely request that supplies be brought with people when they came to visit. Gathering wild grown food wasn't a smart choice anymore and Harry knew he'd feel more at ease if he knew the food he was eating was definitely safe. So he'd ask Severus and Sirius and Remus to bring various things with them since he couldn't easily get them himself.

The sound of an annoyed and sleepy groan coming from the conservatory suddenly made Harry grin to himself despite his own tired state. Waking up to a room of light was definitely Fenrir's idea of hell. Indeed, not a moment later, it was a rather cranky (and also completely naked) Fenrir who came trudging out of the conservatory, his wild hair even wilder from his sleep and his half-closed eyes fixed in an irritated scowl.

"Morning," Harry greeted lightly.

The man gave an unintelligable grunt in reply before all but collapsing into the chair beside the teenager.

"As first nights go, I don't think that one was too bad," Harry spoke again and again Fenrir simply grunted in reply. "Better than I remember our first night at Hogwarts being." The teenager continued regardless.

"Anything would be better than being woken up by that old coot at the crack of dawn."

"Ah, so it does speak!" Harry gasped playfully.

Fenrir gave a glare and an unimpressed growl.

"And there was me thinking you'd wake up all sunshine and light," Harry sighed with an exaggerated shake of his head as he stood from his seat. "We're finally away from Hogwarts after all."

"Yeah, but look where we are instead." The man muttered darkly.

Harry paused at that and gave a mental groan. How completley dense could he be? Of course Fenrir wasn't going to be happy in the house where he had killed his entire family. Even if he didn't regret killing them, the teenager refused to believe that thinking about it wasn't painful. And there he was, teasing and making light of the situation like a complete idiot.

"Fenrir, I'm sorry," the boy apologised quietly. "I should've remembered that this place has some...Difficult memories for you."

A hand closed around Harry's right wrist then and he was gently tugged over to his lover. Fenrir fairly dragged him onto his lap, assisting the youth in positioning himself so he was straddling both of the man's thick thighs. When they were both comfortably settled, the Alpha held Harry's head in place with both of his hands so that there was no choice but for their eyes to meet and stay locked together.

"You think I would've brought us here if it bothered me that much?" He asked gruffly.

Harry gave a small uncertain shrug. "This can't be easy for you."

"My life's never been easy." Fenrir said simply. "And the things I plan never usually turn out the way I want them to. I said I'd never come back here, but I also never planned on taking in a skinny little pup from my Sire. Sometimes good things happen because plans aren't stuck to. I don't mind it here, Pup, I wouldn't have brought us here if I did."

"I want it to be more than just "don't mind" though, Fenrir. I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to wake up in the morning thinking that today's going to be a good day, not hating the fact you're somewhere you don't want to be because you feel it's the only place we can be."

The Alpha gave the teenager on his lap a bored look then, apparently growing quickly tired of the conversation that was simply going in a circle. Harry glared a little in return, turning his head away slightly and looking at the man out of the corner of his eyes. They remained staring at each other without words for quite some time before it was finally Fenrir who broke the silence and spoke:

"Is there anything I can say that'll stop you worrying?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably not." He admitted.

"Maybe there's something I can do to distract you then," Fenrir rumbled lowly as his hand snaked around the slim form on his lap and slid down to rest just on Harry's hips.

"We were together last night," the teenager pointed out, not sounding as though he was actually protesting and rather just sounding slightly surprised.

"Mmm, but the position's just too conveniant to pass up, don't you think?" The Alpha asked just as he thrust his hips up and pulled Harry down onto his lap more firmly so that their relaxed lengths pressed together. Pleasure immediately sparked in both of them at the contact and neither hesitated before repeating the motion.

Before Harry knew it, they had developed a a regular rocking against between each other and words were no longer necessary. Their arousal grew quickly and it was within the first minute that they had both grown rock hard. Both began to dribble pre-cum and that slicked their movements which made things feel all the more pleasurable. As Fenrir pulled Harry's hips down closer to his own, the teenager leaned forward to rest his forehead on the broad shoulder of his Alpha, his arms snaking around the man's neck and fisting in the coarse, grey hair.

Their movements became faster and faster and their breathing gradually became louder, Fenrir's leaving him in hot and heavy grunts, while Harry's left him in lighter gasps and moans. However, it soon became clear to both males that despite how good their frottage felt, it wasn't going to be enough to tip either of them over the edge. It was a wordless agreement that Fenrir reach in between their bodies, grab both of their dribbling erections and begin to pump them quickly and firmly. With that pressure, they soon fell over the edge, each calling their lover's name when they reached the height of their pleasure.

The old chair they sat on creaked a little in protest when their sated bodies relaxed completely but it continued to support their weight without incident. Harry was completely limp in Fenrir's lap while the adult's head rested heavily on top of the teenager's.

"I think I could learn to like it here," Fenrir rumbled sedately as he lifted a heavy arm to curl around his mate's waist.

"Yeah?" Harry asked with a light smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad." The teenager murmured before he closed his eyes to the world and relaxed completely.

* * *

Harry sucked in a deep breath and released it in a long, slow puff as he paused what he was doing and stretched his arms and back. Upon finding a very old, very rusty, shovel randomly laying on the ground near the manor's shed, he had gone about digging an extremely large hole. His intention was for it to be a trap for when his and Fenrir's plan for Voldemort was underway. He figured if he could build it deep enough it would trap at least a couple of Death Eaters or at least slow them down. Of course, he had completely underestimated just how much work digging such a collosal hole was and he was rapidly beginning to wish he hadn't even had the idea or at least managed to talk Fenrir into doing it.

Speaking of Fenrir, the teenager wasn't completely sure where his mate was lingering at that moment. Harry lifted his head and his gaze and glanced around himself curiously in the hopes of spotting the large form somewhere around him. He saw no Fenrir, but he did see three familiar figures approaching from not too far away. Severus, Sirius, and Remus were approaching steadily, Harry's godfather offering a happy wave when he noticed that the boy had noticed them.

"Hi ya!" Harry greeted them with an enthusiastic wave of his own before dropping his shovel and heading over to the three men in a run.

"What are you doing? Gardening?" Sirius asked, only half joking, as he greeted his godson with a hug.

"I'm digging a pit for the Death Eaters to fall into." Harry explained without hesitation as he moved away from Sirius to next hug Severus. "I'll cover it with branches and leaves and stuff so they don't realise it's there."

"You think they'll find you eventually then?" Remus enquired carefully.

"Well they had better or else all the planning would be for nothing." The teenager said lightly as he bestowed the final hug on the werewolf.

"Planning?" Severus echoed.

"Draco will tell his father that Fenrir's leaving me during the full moon to spend it a safe distance away, his father will tell Voldemort, Voldemort will come along and find that there's actually a very angry werewolf here waiting to rip him into tiny pieces."

The three men gaped somewhat at that, none of them apparently knowing quite what to say in response to that. Finally, it was Sirius who broke the silence with a somewhat frantic cry of: "Are you mad!"

"Aren't the best plans supposed to walk the line between genius and madness?" Harry replied playfully before he became a little more serious. "We know it's dangerous but we think it'll give us our best chance of winning."

"But didn't you come to Hogwarts in the first place because Greyback wanted to avoid a direct conflict with the Dark Lord?" Severus asked with a frown.

"It was more about a direct conflict with Voldemort as well as a whole bunch of Death Eaters. That's why I'm preparing traps, to take as many Death Eaters out of the picture as possible and to improve the chances of us managing to get Voldemort caged in somewhere with only Fenrir for company. He might be a strong wizard, but we doubt he'd be able to completely fend off a fully grown Alpha werewolf for too long. Besides, now we have the house, there's a better chance that I'll be able to run an hide should worse come to worse and we get into too much trouble."

"It all sounds very risky." Remus murmured fretfully.

Harry gave a small shrug. "Is there a non-risky way of getting rid of someone as dangerous as Voldemort?"

"I'm helping." Sirius abruptly insisted.

"Oh no, Sirius..." The teenager immediately tried to protest.

"I'm not gonna take no for an answer." The man insisted. "You can't keep me away and I'm not going to let you risk your life on your own."

"But they'll kill you!" Harry pointed out fearfully.

"I'm not so easy to kill."

Harry gave Remus a desperate, pleading look then. "Remus, please, make him see."

"I actually think it's a good idea," the werewolf said much to the boy's dismay. "And I'd like to help as well. I may not be as ferocious as Greyback is but a werewolf is a werewolf and I'll be able to deal out a significant amount of damage without being in too much danger myself."

Harry gaped at the two men in horror for a moment before he turned to look at the Potions Master. "Sev?" He said somewhat knowingly.

"I've risked my life for years as a spy for the sake of a world I owe nothing. Do you really think I wouldn't risk my life for someone who I love as my family?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you all have death wishes?" Harry demanded.

"We could ask you the same thing." Remus replied lightly.

"But there'll probably be a lot of them and..."

"We're all much better qualified to protect ourselves than you are." Severus interrupted gently. "Harry, you cannot seriously think that you can defend against the numerous amount of Death Eaters completely by yourself."

"It would just be 'til Voldemort's killed, then Fenrir would come out and help." The teenager murmured, his tone betraying the fact that he knew that his friend was right.

Sirius shook his head then. "You need us there, Harry, and since we're willing to help you should just hush and accept it."

Harry sighed a little then, obviously resigning himself to the situation. "All right then," he mumbled reluctantly.

* * *

Harry hummed to himself gently as he sat in a seemingly random spot in the garden, his legs crossed comfortably and his attention apparently fixed on something in particular. Fenrir wasn't sure how long the teenager had been sitting in that one spot, staring at what he thought was nothing but it was longer than the five minutes the adult had been watching him for. He wasn't exactly concerned about the seemingly odd behaviour, but just saying he was curious wasn't strong enough. Fenrir was somewhere between wondering what Harry thought he was doing and being worried about exactly the same thing. Eventually, he made his mind up to approach his young mate and enquire as to what was actually being done.

"What ya staring at, Pup?" Fenrir asked, thinking that there was nothing better than the direct approach.

However, instead of getting an answer, he simply got a hand held up in a wordless order for silence.

That irked the man greatly and he growled a little in irritation. "Pup..." He began warningly.

"Hush, you'll disturb them." Harry insisted very quietly then, flapping his hand to emphasise his point.

"Them?" Fenrir echoed, refusing to stop talking but compromising by lowering his voice.

"Them." The boy confirmed, pointing to a patch of mushrooms no more than three feet away from the two humans.

"...And they are?"

"Glooms." Harry revealed. "Their spores knock people out; I'm gonna gather some and use them on the Death Eaters when they arrive."

"And you're gonna do that by staring at them?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment. Have to wait until they're asleep."

"And how will you know when that is?"

"They slump over when they sleep, Hagird told me."

Fenrir shook his head at the entire situation and simply walked away then, no longer bothered by what Harry was doing. It was a crazy idea, but it wasn't the worrying kind of crazy so the Alpha saw no more reason to linger around or disuade his mate from continuing with what he was doing. Let the boy go through with his hair-brained plan, it wouldn't do any harm; he'd probably fail anyway.

Of course, two hours later when Harry still hadn't returned to the manor, Fenrir discovered that perhaps he should've insisted that the teenager forget the whole idea. There Harry was, face down in the grass, his legs in a terribly awkward position, and clearly unconscious. The Alpha muttered every curse word under the sun as he stalked over to the boy and gathered the slight form in his arms in order to take him inside to recover. However, it was as he was doing that, that he noticed the small jar that was resting in the grass just a few centimetres away from where Harry had collapsed. It was almost completely full of some sort of light green-ish, sparkling dust. Fenrir couldn't help but be impressed and so he picked up the jar as well to take inside; no point in letting Harry's efforts go to waste after all.

* * *

There were a mere three days until the full moon of June and Harry was getting more and more nervous about it all. There still seemed to be so much to be done and he was scared that it wouldn't all be done in time. Fenrir was good at calming him down though, or at least distracting him. That day, however, they had to think about it because the men who were insisting on being there on the night to help were coming over to discuss what, exactly, the plan was.

"Do you think they'll want tea?" Harry asked anxiously as he buzzed around the kitchen.

"Course they will; practically live on the stuff." Fenrir grunted in reply from where he sat at the small table they had in the middle of the room.

"What about food? Think they'll be hungry?"

"They'll probably bring something with them, Black at least. He likes filling your system with junk after all."

"You can't deny that the things he brings are pretty tasty though." Hary grinned as he filled their kettle full of water from the tap.

"Don't like sweet." Was all the Alpha grunted to that.

Harry knew that but he also knew that Sirius didn't always just bring sweet things. It had only been a couple of days ago that the man had brought over a loaf of fancy bread that Fenrir had practically inhaled once they had the house to themselves again. Heaven forbid he ever point that out though so he kept silent, instead contenting himself with a small grin and keeping his amusement private.

With the kettled filled with water, Harry turned on the gas stove and, after a moment, snapped his fingers over it. The gas caught alight and he immediately settled the kettle over it. It was really the only thing he used his magic for, to light their cooker, and it was a sort of unspoken rule between the teenager and his mate that as long as neither of them broached the subject then it would be ignored. They both knew of the consequences of a wizard or witch not using their magic (Fenrir because he had grown up a wizard and Harry because of a warning from Severus) and although it was only a small out-let, it was an ignorable one. Both were glad that it wasn't something that needed discussion or even to be acknowledged; neither wanted to make an issue out of it.

With the kettle boiling, Harry began to gather a few bits and pieces from the kitchen in order to make sandwiches even though Sirius would no doubt bring food with him. The teenager got bread from out of the bread bin and things for fillings from the pantry which was charmed to stay at a constant temperature of zero. As he moved around the room and then started making the food, Fenrir never took his eyes off of him and, eventually, the teenager noticed.

"What?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder to the one staring at him.

"Nothing," Fenrir grinned, obviously amused by something. "Just thinking you look like a wife pottering around the kitchen like that, all concerned with being a good hostess."

"Ah, I see." The teenager said with good nature as abadoned his sandwich-making task and came around behind the man to drape himself over the broad back, loosely looping his arms around the strong neck. "Am I finally your wife then?"

That actually earned a rumble of a chuckle from the Alpha. "Nah, you're better than a wife."

Harry smiled at that and kissed the man's cheek affectionately.

Moments later, the kitchen door suddenly burst open and Sirius suddenly entered. "Morning." He greeted the room cheerfully, obviously not quite catching in exactly what position his godson was in.

"Morning Sirius," Harry returned, removing himself from Fenrir much to the Alpha's dislike. "And Severus, and Remus," he added when the other two men entered. They replied with greetings of their own and each man got a hug from the teenager.

"I come bearing the gift of cake," Sirius revealed after his embrace from Harry ended and he offered a large paper bag to him.

"Ah, cake," Harry grinned happily as he accepted the bag from his godfather. "You're awesome Sirius, thanks."

"Ah well, if I can't spoil my godson, who can I spoil?" The man asked playfully as he ruffled the head of dark hair.

"Spoil Lupin, might stop him from being such a self-hating ponce." Fenrir grunted lazily.

"Speaking of Lupin, I have some news for you all," Severus said then, stopping Sirius from defending his best friend and catching everyone's attention. "I spoke to Madam Pomfrey this morning; she received the results of your blood tests late last night Harry."

"Blood tests?" Fenrir immediately demanded.

"Before we destroyed the Horcrux in me, Madam Pomfrey took some blood so that the reason for me never developing full lycanthropy might be discovered." Harry explained, setting the bag containing the cake on one of the counter tops before turning to look at Severus earnestly. "What did the tests say?"

"Well, it appears that they were quickly able to rule out your resistance being a genetic trait; there was no evidence to suggest you were naturally born with it. Therefore, the doctors at Saint Mungos have come to the conclusion that, most likely, your resistance to lycanthropsy is the result of prolonged exposure to the disease while your immune system was developing."

"So it's Lupin's fault." Fenrir clarified then before anyone else could say anything.

"Well, in your case, I suppose the "blame" would be one him," Severus confirmed. "However, I'm sure in the eyes of Black and Lupin himself, it's something to feel thankful for and proud of."

"It...It was because of me?" Remus asked slowly, as though he barely dared to believe it. "It was because I knew Harry when he was a baby that he never developed full lycanthropy?"

"That's what the doctors believe. They hypothesised that a full resistance may have developed had Harry remained in close contact with you. They say there's great hope for in developing a vacination because of it."

Remus's face looked completely awed at that while Fenrir looked extremely bitter (though he didn't say anything). Harry, for his part, was having a lot of mixed feelings. He didn't like the idea that he had, in a small way, perhaps helped to create a vacination (and therefore a cure as well) for lycanthropy; he still didn't think there was anything wrong with it and didn't see why a vacination was even needed. However, he was pleased for the reason behind his resistance because of who was involved. Remus. Remus had always hated his lycanthopy, perhaps even hated himself along with it. Knowing that his condition had "saved" a family member from "suffering" it completely, perhaps that would become the first step in him accepting his lycanthropy and himself.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_At last! My Alpha and I are now free of Hogwarts! It's been so long since we've had such freedom I had forgotten what it was like. We've moved into the Aberwyst manor just outside of Hogsmeade though we're really only using the kitchen and the conservatory; we don't need a huge house, not really. We have a huge garden, that's enough._

_The full moon's coming up this weekend, did you know? Fenrir will be spending the duration outside, away from the house. It will be a lonely few days but I'm sure I'll be fine. No one dangerous knows we're here after all so I know You-Know-Who won't possibly be able to find me..._

Harry paused in his letter writing and looked over his slightly messy script with a critical was hard to tell just how convincing what he had written sounded, what with knowing it was mostly a pack of lies. It needed to be enough to at least convince Lucius Malfoy, then Lucius would be enough to convince Voldemort that Harry would, indeed, be alone in the house that weekend and would, indeed, be very vulnerable when the time arrived. That's all they needed, for Voldemort to believe that. Then the wizard would attack and...

A rather cold smile spread across Harry's lips as he thought about it; that was when the blood would be spilt.

* * *

End of Chapter 38.  
Next chapter, the final battle! And the final chapter! This time next week it'll all be over...I really have to start making more progress no my next story; haven't got much of it pre-written yet XD More details on that at the end of the next chapter.  
And so, for the last time, I'll see you next week my chickens :D

Hugs  
Dream


	39. Chapter 39

Hi everyone :)

It's the last chapter! (sobs) Oh how I hate last chapters, always so bitter-sweet.  
I'll talk more at the bottom. For now, let's just read, yes?

* * *

Although, in the past, Harry had feared the rising and setting of the sun for whatever reason, he could confidently say that the sunset before him was easily the most frightening he had yet faced. Standing in the conservatory, staring out at the world ahead of him, as the sky rapidly turned from light blue to a darker blue, he could honestly say that he was completely terrified. That night was a turning point. It would either all begin or it would all end. There was no third option.

Arms suddenly came around the teenager's waist and he didn't hesitate to bring his hands up to rest on them. They gave him a gentle squeeze just before lips came down to rest on top of his head. "Scared, Pup?" Fenrir's rough voice rumbled into the thick strands of dark hair.

"Yeah." Harry admitted without hesitation. "Are you nervous?"

"Be lying if I said I wasn't." Fenrir replied quietly. "But it's a good nervous, it'll keep me on my toes, and I know in the end it's gonna turn out all right. Nothing will happen, I ain't gonna let it."

"Have you taken the potion yet?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

"Yeah. I know I don't have many smarts but I'm gonna need all I can get for this. Fighting humans ain't the same as fighting animals, ya gotta be smart with humans. Plus, gotta keep in my right mind just in case you don't get out of the room in time; there'd be nothing to stop me from going for you now."

Harry turned around in Fenrir's arms then and pinned a very serious look on the man. "I promise I won't do anything stupid." He said with a lot of confidence, perhaps more than he actually felt.

"Good." The Alpha rumbled before leaning down and pecking a kiss to the boy's lips. "Means I won't have to do anything stupid either."

* * *

The cracks that sounded were numerous and all seemed to come in a very short space of time, making it impossible to count how many had rung out into the night. Then there was nothing but silence though, nothing to betray the presence of anyone other than those who were within the house. When one of the front doors began to push open, even that was silent, but then the sound of something metal hitting against something hard rang out like a thunder-clap, and the thump of the body hitting the floor shattered the atmosphere and suddenly the world was filled with noise again.

Harry dropped the saucepan he had used to club the entering Death Eater and quickly scurried further into the house in order to get his advantage of surprise back. As he dashed through the sitting room and into the dining room, he heard a howl coming from outside before the cries of several men rang out. Obviously Remus had sprung into action quickly. Hopefully he'd be mistaken for Fenrir. If not then at least he would cause more than a few problems for the large number of Death Eaters who were now crawling all over the manor.

"Are you all right?" The voice of Sirius suddenly demanded mere seconds before two hands grabbed the teenager's face in order to hold him in place.

"I'm fine Sirius, they hadn't even registered I was there before I made a dash for it," Harry assured as he gently removed his godfather's hands from his face. "You're ready in here, right?"

"Yep, plenty ready." Sirius confirmed with a confident grin.

"Okay, I'm gonna double back now then and linger around the staircase." Harry turned to go then but hesitated for a moment, turning his body back around to look at the other wizard. "Sirius, be careful, yeah?"

The man was still grinning as he turned his head to look over his shoulder to Harry. "Do I look like the sort of person who takes stupid risks?" He asked playfully.

Harry didn't really find that comment particularly amusing but he offered a small smile nonetheless before he turned and hurried on into the kitchen. He could only hope that Sirius was going to take the fighting seriously and his light comments and attitude were simply for Harry's sake. The teenager would've felt far more at ease is his godfather had acted more seriously but he supposed he could appreciate Sirius's efforts.

Entering the kitchen, Harry's initial intention was to simply run straight through. However, he found that he couldn't help but take a quick look out of the window to see what was happening outside. He was actually glad to have taken the chance at what he saw. The many pits he had spent his time digging had paid off as a lot of Death Eaters were occupied trying to get out of them. Also, judging by the number of apparently unconscious Death Eaters, more than a few had come across the small booby traps of gloom spores that Harry had set in random places; it made all the times he had been knocked out well worth it.

It was reassuring to see everything going apparently well and Harry found it quite entertaining to watch as well. He spent far too much time simply standing by the window and watching the chaos outside and he lost track of that time as well. Even more time may have even passed if not for the fact a sound and a movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. Harry quickly turned towards the door that led in from the conservatory and bit his tongue to stop himself from gasping in horror at the sight of Lucius Malfoy standing just in the open doorway with his wand pointed right at the teenager.

"Mr Potter," the man's voice greeted him coolly and if the hair hadn't already given him away the voice certainly did.

"Mr Malfoy." Harry returned warily.

"I suppose you aren't surprised to see me," Lucius guessed as he removed his mask to reveal his face. "No doubt many have warned you of my alliances."

"A few have." The teenager admitted as he carefully edged closer to the kitchen counter closest to him; if he could just get to the jar of...

A shot of light suddenly whizzed past Harry, barely missing him, and the boy flinched away with a small gasp. He very quickly looked back to the Death Eater in front of him though, not willing to allow the man out of his sight for more than a few seconds.

"Planning on hitting me over the head with a pot as well?" The Malfoy sneered. "Not that you'd get close enough to try but I'd rather not take that risk."

"No, I know something like that wouldn't work on you," Harry agreed before quickly lurching to the side and successfully seizing the small glass jar he had originally been aiming for.

Whether it was because his reaction was slow or because he failed to identify the glass jar and its contents as a threat, Lucius was very sluggish in raising his wand and aiming again. The teenager had ample time to aim and throw the jar so that it shattered on the floor just at Lucius's feet. The sparkling green dust inside the jar immediately flew out, to the sides and floating up. Not a moment later and the Malfoy's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed into a useless heap.

Harry lingered for a moment, partly to make sure the Death Eater really was unconscious but also to allow the floating gloom spores time to thin out to a harmless degree. Only when the sparkling dust was no longer visible did the teenager scurry forward, towards the collapsed body.

"Good night Mr Malfoy." Harry mumbled as he stepped over the man's unconscious form and ran off back towards the entrance foyer.

He burst through the doors into the foyer without hesitation, only thinking that perhaps it would have been safer to go in more slowly after he was through them. Very luckily, there was no one in the area and Harry relaxed as quickly as he had tensed up. He wasted no more time and resumed his running in the direction of the stairs. Going up them might mean he was trapping himself but it was part of the over-all plan so even though his instincts and common sense screamed at him to choose a better path, the teenager ignored them both and began to climb the staircase. He had only moved up the first three steps, however, before the front doors flew open with a bang that caused him to whip around and look in surprise.

Harry couldn't help but pause a little longer and gasp in fear at the sight of the man who was the Dark Lord entering the front doors. Voldemort was definitely an intimidating sight in person and the teenager froze for a moment. However, when his green eyes met with the crimson of Voldemort's, he managed to snap himself out of his dangerous state and immediately felt the need to flee. He still had enough of a hold on his common sense to remember the plan and so he scrambled up the stairs somewhat desperately, knowing that Voldemort would follow. Indeed, the boy had barely reached the top when he heard footsteps come after him.

Panting a little, more from fear than from any physical exersion, Harry scurried down the length of the corridor, counting the doors as he passed them. All the while, footsteps behind him continued. When Harry reached the fifth door on the left, he practically yanked the door off of its hinges and all but threw himself in the room before slamming the door shut behind himself. He immediately backed away from it, not daring to turn his eyes away from the only thing that was hiding him from Voldemort, moving closer to the window behind. There was nothing then and he had to wait for the moment to arrive when he would be found.

When Harry's back pressed against the wall just beside the only window in the room, he spared a quick glance over to the wardrobe on his far left before quickly returning his gaze to the door ahead of him again. After another moment of staring warily at the door, he then glanced to his right to look out of the window, down to the manor's grounds below.

Directly in his line of sight was the hole he had dug but a few days ago. It had apparently worked quite well as there were two or three Death Eaters stuck down it and unable to get out. Or perhaps they were able to get out and they were simply choosing not to due to the fact Remus was hunting their comrades in that immediate area at that moment in time. It was just then, in fact, that Remus came bounding into sight, snapping at the heels of four frantic Death Eaters.

The sound of the door opening had Harry's attention immediately and his head spun back to look in front of himself frantically. However, it proved to be an anti-climax as it was only Severus who he saw poke the top half of his body around the door, though only his head and neck were visible, the rest hidden underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.

"He's coming," Severus warned in an almost silent whisper. "I'll be in the room opposite; don't hesitate to scream if you need me."

Harry only had time to nod once before Severus had disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. The teenager sucked in a deep, soothing breath and steeled his shoulders. The moment was coming and as much as he was dreading it, he also just wanted it all to be over. He planted his feet to the ground more firmly and set his expression into one of reluctant anxiety; there was no point in letting Voldemort catch wind of the plan by acting confident or even just calm. Not that Harry was calm, quite the opposite, but he felt that he could've put forward a mirage of calm had the situation called for it.

The next time the door opened, it was the one Harry recognised from the brief and unsettling sights out of the corner of his eyes, it was the one who had once had a piece of his soul housed inside the teenager, it was the one who had killed his parents and changed his life to an unimaginable degree. Of course Harry would never give up the life he had with Fenrir but he had often found himself wondering what life may have turned out like if Voldemort had never existed, if he had never swept in dishing out Killing curses like Christmas presents.

"So, Harry Potter," the man murmured in a voice that disturbingly resembled a hiss more than anything else as he closed the door behind himself. "After all these years, we come face to face again, only this time there is no Mudblooded mother to shield you."

"I'd rather be shielded by someone than kill a harmless baby to save myself." Harry muttered in reply.

"What noble sentimentality," Voldemort sneered, obviously not intending that to be taken as a compliment. "I'm surprised you were able to hold on to such morality having spent so long in the company of an animal. Fenrir Greyback has never had a problem with mutilating children, in fact I believe he often enjoyed it immensely."

"Are you trying to shock me? I know about Fenrir's past. It doesn't bother me."

"Then perhaps you're not quite so moral after all, but, I feel, you may still be too weak; can you bring yourself to kill me?"

"I don't have to kill you." The teenager said simply.

A nasty snicker left Voldemort at that. "Do you expect to be saved?" He asked mockingly. "Even if Greyback were to return, he would have all of my Death Eaters to get through before he even came close to us. There is no one to save you. Perhaps you should've stayed with your pet." The man sneered as he lifted his wand and pointed it at the teenager.

"Oh, but I did." Harry corrected innocently.

Not a moment later, a loud thump suddenly came from inside the wardrobe on the left side of the room. Harry was prepared for it but Voldemort wasn't and the teenager took full advantage of his enemy's momentary lack of concentration. He rushed at the Dark Lord and seized his wand from him before red eyes could turn away from the wardrobe. The very second the wand was in the teenager's hand, the doors of the wardrobe shattered completely and the massive form that was Fenrir in his wolf state came leaping out into the room, landing with a heavy thud and immediately focussing on Voldemort.

Harry swiftly snapped the Dark Lord's wand over his right knee, breaking it in two, but he kept the pieces with him instead of throwing them away from himself. Other than the low, constant growling coming from Fenrir, the room was silent and so Harry's footsteps as he moved to the door were heard clearly. Voldemort's gaze flickered onto the teenager for a mere second before Fenrir's growls rose in volume and forced the Dark Lord to return his gaze to him.

Arriving at the door, Harry reached for the door-knob but then paused when it was in his grip. He turned an almost sad look back to the room, to the figure of the most evil wizard of their time standing completely frozen and at the mercy of the most sadistic and ruthless werewolf of their time. Even if Voldemort had still had his wand, there was no doubt how the confrontation would end; Harry would be the last person to see the Dark Lord Voldemort alive and breathing, perhaps even to see him in one whole piece depending just how thorough a job Fenrir decided to do.

"Goodbye Tom." Harry murmured before quickly opening the door and slipping from the room, slamming it shut behind himself. No sooner than he was out of the room than a wand was being pointed over his shoulder and the voice of Severus speaking a spell to lock the door came.

The muffled sounds of spintering wood, vicious animal snarls, and terrified, pained screams began to filter out from inside the room but neither Harry nor Severus made any sign of leaving. They simply stood there, Severus a sturdy presence behind Harry's back, and stared at the door behind which was no doubt a horrific sight. It was only when all noise from inside the room had ceased that the two slowly turned and walked away, leaving the werewolf to enjoy its kill.

* * *

Despite the fact none of them had gone to bed, morning officially arrived for those inside Aberwyst Manor when the sun started to rise. It was then that Harry discreetly left his friends and made his way up the stairs. He kept going until he reached the room in which he had locked Voldemort the night before and, aware of the fact the locking charm on it had been temporary, reached out to twist the doorknob. A moment of hesitation later, to prepare himself for what was on the other side, Harry carefully pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The overwhelming scent of blood was what immediately occured to the teenager. Then, his eyes caught up with his nose and he saw that almost the entire room was painted red with blood, a lot of which appeared to still be wet. Next to be noticed was the ruined furniture; either Voldemort had put up a very good fight or Fenrir had simply done an over-the-top job. Speaking of the Alpha, he was the one who Harry noticed next. Fenrir was sitting on the floor against the far wall, just underneath the window and was lazily licking the blood clean from the skin he could reach. Judging from the fact that there was absolutely no damage on the werewolf's body, the teenager assumed that none of the blood was actually Fenrir's.

It was then that Harry had to pause and actually look around. He couldn't see Voldemort's body anywhere. Lots of blood but no body. At first, his stomach got rather queasy as he wondered if perhaps Fenrir had eaten the Dark Lord's body, but he swallowed back his nausea and told himself that even if the man had done that, there would've been bones. There were no bones, there wasn't anything but blood.

Green eyes flickered onto Fenrir and the man's dark eyes returned the gaze for a moment before they flickered to the left. Harry cautiously pushed the door behind him shut and then very slowly took a few steps forwards, his head facing forward but his eyes turning to look to the left hand side of the room. From his previous angle, the bed in the centre of the room had obscured the sight of anything there might be there to see. As Harry moved further into the room, however, his angle of sight changed and, gradually, what could only be described as a bloody and meaty mess could be seen just on the other side of the bed. It was more than enough for the teenager's vegetarian sensibility and he froze and immediately looked away at the first sight of the mess that was the earthly remains of the Dark Lord Voldemort.

However, despite how distasteful Harry was of further staring at the corpse, now that he had seen it, reality seemed to be catching up to him. His eyes widened a little and he turned a hopeful look onto Fenrir. "It's over?" He whispered as though he hardly dared to believe the words were true.

"Yeah, it's over." Fenrir confirmed.

A small, breathless smile gradually spread across the teenager's face before he gave a small laugh and bounced over to his Alpha. Then, heedless of the blood and the gore, he threw himself down onto his knees and into Fenrir's arms. He was caught easily and squeezed tightly, a nose coming to nuzzle at his neck. Harry buried his hands in Fenrir's hair and clung on with all his strength, happiness and relief stealing his words completely. No words were really necessary though, they both knew how things were now; they were finally completely free again.

* * *

No more than thirty minutes later, the five males were all gathered in the manor's kitchen. While Severus made tea, both Fenrir and Remus were using the kitchen sink to clean off the blood that had accumilated on them over the night. Meanwhile, Sirius and Harry sat at the kitchen table together, the adult fiddling with a deep wound on his right arm he had aquired during the Death Eater invasion and the teenager slumped down on the table-top and half asleep.

"Why don't you go to bed, Harry?" Sirius suggested to him, giving the boy a gentle nudge with his foot as he spoke.

"I can't sleep when the living room's full of Death Eaters, even if they are all restrained." Harry mumbled as he lifted his heavy head and rested his chin in his left palm.

"We're here to look after you." His godfather pointed out.

The teenager shook his head though and gave a sleepy blink. "I know, but I'd still rather wait until the house is empty again. How long before the Aurors arrive?"

"We called as soon as we knew for certain that Voldemort was dead but no one answered so we left a message. Can't be long until they get here now; even if the night-shifters have dozed off, the day shift starts at six." Sirius explained.

Harry gave a small hum and a nod. He then made himself sit up a little straighter and offered his godfather a smile. "Thanks again for last night, Sirius. And I'm really sorry you got hurt."

"Can't be helped," Sirius assured cheerfully. "Besides, I was in the thick of it; would've been pretty miraculous if I hadn't got myself hurt in some way."

"But you didn't have to be there..."

"Of course I did." Sirius quickly interrupted halfway through his godson's sentence. "I know I haven't really shown it properly in the past but I do love you a great deal, Harry. Perhaps being in Azkaban for so long did screw me up, I don't know, but it's no excuse for how I've behaved in the past. It was all done out of love though, as was last night. So don't apologise for it; it isn't your fault."

Harry offered a genuingly touched smile at that and he leaned forward to give his godfather a hug. For all that Sirius had done, for all the trouble he had caused and all the mistakes he had made, the man loved Harry, the boy could see that now. And, although it had taken him some months, Harry felt like he could finally say he loved his godfather in return. Sirius wasn't perfect but Fenrir was as far from perfect as possible and yet Harry adored the Alpha.

Almost as though summoned by Harry's thoughts, Fenrir trudged over to them then. He tapped the teenager on the head as he gave a grunted order of, "Up, Pup."

Sirius immediately shot the Alpha a poisonous glare even as Harry got to his feet and moved away from the chair without complaint. "There's a seat right next to you, why can't you sit there?" He challenged the werewolf angrily.

Fenrir didn't bother to react to that question. Instead, he sat himself down on the vacated seat before promptly seizing Harry's wrist and tugging the boy over. When the teenager was close enough, Fenrir dragged him onto his lap and then promptly wrapped his arms around the thin waist, clutching the slight form to him completely. Only then did he bother to acknowledge Sirius and then it was only an annoyed but pointed look, one that said that Sirius really should've understood the situation better than he apparently did.

To Sirius's credit, he did look somewhat sheepish and apologetic for the hostile reaction but that was mainly directed at Harry rather than Fenrir. Harry gave a vague wave of his hand to show that he wasn't bothered or offended as he snuggled back against Fenrir's chest, turning his head to muffle a yawn against the man's left shoulder.

A calm quiet covered the room then, the only sounds disrupting the silence being splash of water as Remus finished cleaning himself up and the whistle of the kettle as it finally boiled. No one seemed at all eager to speak and they were all happy to simply relax after the night that felt to have dragged on for too long. Although none of them were actually looking forward to the arrival of the Aurors, they all realised that it was something they were going to have to deal with before any could actually sleep. After all, the stunned and restrained Death Eaters were still confined to the dining and living rooms and they needed to be removed from the manor completely before it would be safe for them to shut their eyes and lose themselves in sleep.

It was just as Severus was bringing the pot full of freshly brewed tea over to the table and Remus sat down beside Sirius that the sound of the fire place flaring to life on the other side of the room had the five males pausing. They all glanced over to the fire place to see Tonks come stumbling out first, closely followed by Kingsley. There was no one else however which the five men found odd.

"It's just you two?" Sirius asked before anyone else could.

"You need more?" Tonks queried curiously as Kingsley moved over to the shut double doors that led into the dining room.

"Well, yeah. Dozen or so would be best I should think."

"What in Merlin's name happened here?" Kingsley suddenly gasped, sounding half horrified and half delighted, no doubt by the sight of the numerous Death Eaters incapacitated in the dining room.

"Got some visitors last night." Fenrir grunted vaguely. "Voldemort's upstairs...What's left of him anyway."

"What's left...You're telling me he's dead!" Kingsley cried as he turned to look at the werewolf, now nothing but astonished disbelief in his voice.

"Do you think we'd still be alive if he wasn't?" Harry asked idly.

Kingsley continued to look a little lost for a moment then before he looked around at the other men. "Who...?" He left the question hanging but it was obvious what he was asking.

"Me." Fenrir grunted before a cruel sneer spread across his lips. "Why else would there only be pieces of him left?"

The male Auror asked no more questions before he hurried out of the room, apparently not caring to ask exactly which room Voldemort's body was in. The other occupants in the kitchen watched him go before turning their attention to Tonks upon hearing her give a sigh.

"I better pop back and get more Aurors then," she revealed before entering the fire place again and leaving.

Fenrir gave a disgruntled grunt. "Bloody wizards," he grunted. "Have to make a big deal out of everything."

* * *

It was completely over. The captured Death Eaters had been taken away, statements had been provided, and everyone who didn't live in Aberwyst manor had gone to their respective homes. Only Harry and Fenrir remained and that was how they liked it. They lay together in the manor's conservatory, the teenager sprawled out on top of the adult as always. Neither spoke, but the quiet was relaxed and light. They just lay together, enjoying the peace and the knowledge that they had not a trouble in the world anymore.

"Fenrir?" Harry murmured eventually.

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember the day we met?"

"You clubbed me with a branch; yeah, I remember." Fenrir grunted tiredly.

"I was frightened of you that day," the teenager murmured, choosing to ignore hs mate's comment. "I was frightened for myself and I was frightened for Isaac. But now, looking back, I can't remember why I was so scared. It didn't last long; I liked you right away."

"I liked you too, Pup."

"Don't lie," Harry chided lightly. "Those first few weeks I bugged the hell out of you, I know I did."

"Maybe a little, but you know me, if you'd been too annoying I wouldn't have let you tag along." Fenrir shifted a little then, tightening his hold on the body on top of him in order to drag the slight form a little higher up so they were face to face. "At the time I just figured what I felt was because of our wolves; pack instinct and all that. Looking back though, I don't think it was all to do with that. Felt good to have some company again, and it felt good to be an Alpha again, to have someone to look after."

"Do you think you'll ever want a new pack?" The teenager questioned, turning his head so his lips brushed lightly against the adult's neck.

"Honestly? No, I can't see it happening." The Alpha admitted grudgingly. "I ain't getting any younger and it wouldn't be long before ambitious bastards started to challenge me. I'd destroy every single one of course, but that ain't the life for me anymore. I like how things are now; just you and me, safe in a place that just ours, with infrequent visits from various people to keep you occupied while I'm off by myself. I don't need a pack to pander to me and who need protecting, I just need you."

"My, my, Mr Greyback, you are getting soft in your old age." Harry teased though it was softened by the affectionate kisses he pressed to the werewolf's neck.

"Only with you, Pup," Fenrir grunted as he brought up a heavy hand to hold the side of the boy's head. "Love ya."

"I love you too." Harry whispered happily, pressing one last kiss to his lover's neck before settling down and contenting himself with holding and being held in return.

* * *

End of Sacrifice.  
Although it kinda bugs me that the story ended on an odd number, I have to admit that I quite like this ending. I don't think it ends too abruptly and neither does it drag on for too long. So I'm satisfied and I hope you all are too :)  
So, what comes next from me? Well, it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the announcement of the vote winner for the next pairing. It was close, oh so very close, there was only one vote in it (so if you had an opinion and didn't vote you've got no right to complain XD) but in the end, winning 32 to 31 was...The Harry/Harry! So, my next story will be of the Harry/Harry variety (though the way it's shaping up at the moment, there'll be major hints of Sev/Harry and Fenrir/Harry in it as well XD).  
Hopefully I'll see all/most of you for the next story (not sure when I'll start posting but it'll probably have the title of _Grim Fairytales and Beautiful Lies_). If not, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and enjoying and if you reviewed then you get extra thanks. Everyone take care of yourselves and I hope to see you all again very soon :)

Many hugs and much love  
Dream


End file.
